Quo Vadis?
by Stromi
Summary: Schleichende Veränderungen im Hauptquartier bereiten den Musketieren Sorgen aber das ist nur der Auftakt zu einer Geschichte, in der niemand ist, was er zu sein scheint... Achtung: AU! Kapitel 41: Rochefort und d'Artagnan lüften ein weiteres Geheimnis...
1. Szene I

Quo Vadis - Geschichte?   
  
Quo Vadis - Charaktere?   
  
Ich glaube, jetzt habe ich endlich den passenden Titel gefunden! Also:   
  
Quo Vadis?   
  
I   
  
Es war gegen sechs Uhr Abends an einem Montag im Oktober, als ein lauter Ausruf für kurze Zeit das geschäftige Treiben im Hauptquartier der Musketiere unterbrach und die anwesenden Soldaten wie Besucher, die geduldig im Vorraum warteten, verwunderte Blicke auf die geschlossene Tür zum Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns werfen ließ.   
  
"Nein!" Monsieur de Tréville warf das Papier vor sich auf den Tisch und funkelte zornig seinen Leutnant an. "Nein, nein! Das ist vollkommen falsch! Seht her!" Der Hauptmann drehte mit einer Hand das Blatt um, sodass sein Gegenüber es lesen konnte, mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen deutete er auf verschiedene Namen, die fein säuberlich untereinander zu einer Liste angeordnet waren. Barsch erklärte er: "Wenn Ihr die Wachen so einteilt, wie es hier steht, dann wird die Ablösung in einem heillosen Durcheinander enden!" Tréville griff nach einer Feder, tunkte sie in Tinte ein und unterstrich dick einen Namen. "Ist Euch nicht aufgefallen, dass laut dieser Einteilung hier Monsieur de Cambert am Mittwoch um acht Uhr in der Früh Wache am Louvre halten soll, was jedoch nicht möglich ist, da der betroffene Musketier bereits am Dienstag, also morgen, am Donnerstag und am Samstag um die gleiche Zeit seinen Dienst versehen soll?"   
  
Sein Gegenüber verzog keine Mine, also wurde der Hauptmann etwas deutlicher. "Das bedeutet, Monsieur de Cambert wäre ungerechter Weise sogar an zwei Tagen hintereinander zu einer solch frühen Zeit eingeteilt, während einige seiner Kameraden an mehreren Tagen sogar erst Nachmittags erwartet werden. Wie hier:" Drei weitere Namen wurden unterstrichen. "Wie Ihr seht, hätte Monsieur de Cambert allen Grund sich zu beschweren. Was werdet Ihr also tun?"   
  
Der Hauptmann musterte scharf seinen Untergebenen, der ihm eigentlich die Arbeit hätte erleichtern sollen, indem er anstelle Trévilles die Wachablösung regelte. Stattdessen zeigte sich sein Leutnant unfähig, einen reibungslos ablaufenden Dienstplan zu erstellen und die Geduld des Hauptmanns war heute schon zu oft strapaziert worden, als das er diesen groben Unfug ohne ein Wort des Tadels zu verlieren, einfach übergehen konnte.   
  
Nach einer Weile des Schweigens folgte endlich eine Antwort auf die berechtigte Frage Trévilles. "Man könnte..."   
  
"Man?" Der Hauptmann unterbrach seinen Gegenüber abrupt. "Nicht "man", IHR! Ihr allein werdet diese Liste neu aufsetzen! Es gibt noch mehr zu bemängeln." Wieder kratzte der Federkiel über das Papier, unterstrich hier, markierte dort, änderte Zeiten und Namen um, bis beinahe nichts mehr vom Original übrig war. Tréville erklärte dazwischen: "Ich nehme an, Ihr wolltet nun diese Herren hier für eine andere Zeit einteilen. Nun, das hätte allerdings zu Problemen mit jenen Musketieren geführt, die Abends ihre Posten einnehmen sollen. Also muss das hier auch anders geregelt werden." Die Feder raste geradezu über das Blatt und fand jede noch so kleine Unregelmäßigkeit. "Habt Ihr nicht die Listen der letzten Woche und der kommenden angesehen? Nun, unter diesen Umständen überrascht es mich wenig, wie dies hier zustande gekommen ist!" Schließlich legte Tréville sein Schreibwerkzeug beiseite und schob das Papier seinem Leutnant zu, der mit unbewegter Mine abgewartet hatte und die Liste nun ein wenig zögerlich entgegen nahm.   
  
"Gefallen Euch die Änderungen nicht?", fragte Tréville spitz und fuhr fort: "Ihr solltet Euch in Zukunft mehr auf Eure Arbeit konzentrieren, d'Artagnan. Die Sicherheit des Königs hat Vorrang vor Eurem Privatvergnügen!" Lauter als unbedingt nötig, fügte er hinzu: "Ihr seid ein Musketier und habt Eure Pflicht zu erfüllen!"   
  
Noch immer war im Gesicht des Leutnants nicht abzulesen, wie ihm zumute sein mochte, doch der Hauptmann war sich sicher, dass solche unnötigen Fehler ab sofort nicht mehr geschehen würden. Mit einem Wink verabschiedete er seinen jungen Untergebenen. "Ihr dürft Euch entfernen." 


	2. Szene II

II  
  
D'Artagnan verließ eilig das Arbeitszimmer, in der Rechten die nun leicht zerknitterte Liste mit den Wachablösungen. Er zog die Türe gerade so vorsichtig hinter sich zu, ohne sie mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloß fallen zu lassen und der bisher gelassen erscheinende Gesichtsausdruck des Leutnant wich einem wütendem. Er verbannte dieses kurze Aufflackern sofort wieder hinter einen undurchdringlichen Maske, als ihn die gleichermaßen überraschten wie neugierigen Blicke einiger Musketiere trafen, die selbst im Vorraum darauf warteten, vorgelassen zu werden. Sicherlich waren ihnen die zornigen Ausrufe des Hauptmanns nicht entgangen und jeder mochte sich seinen Teil dazu denken, was im Arbeitszimmer vorgefallen war.   
  
Mit langen Schritten durchquerte d'Artagnan das Vorzimmer, bevor einer der Männer auf die Idee kommen konnte, seinen Leutnant nicht nur verwundert zu mustern, sondern ihn vielleicht auf diesen Vorfall anzusprechen. So jedoch erreichte d'Artagnan unbehelligt die breite Treppe, die vom Eingangsflur nach oben führte. Wie immer, versammelte sich hier auch heute eine ahnsehnliche Zahl von Musketieren, die scherzten, rauften und auch sonst allerhand Lärm um den weitläufigen Treppenaufgang machten. Sie standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, unterhielten sich, spielten mit Würfeln oder Karten, wetteten um Ruhm und Ehre und machten dabei einen geradeso sorglosen Eindruck, dass es schon fast wieder an Überheblichkeit grenzte.   
  
Bis auf ein respektvolles Beiseiteweichen kümmerte sich keiner der Männer sonderlich um den Leutnant, der darüber sogar erleichtert war und sich rasch einen Weg durch die Menge zum Ausgang des Hôtel de Tréville bahnte. Als d'Artagnan schließlich ins Freie trat, erwarteten ihn dort bereits drei weitere Musketiere; Athos, Porthos und Aramis waren ebenfalls in ein reges Gespräch vertieft und der Leutnant hörte gerade noch Aramis mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen sagen: ..."ach mein Freund, wenn Ihr die Frauen nur besser verstehen würdet...", wobei der zierliche Musketier einen möglichst auffälligen unauffälligen Blick auf ein spitzenbesetztes Taschentuch in der Faust von Athos warf und gleichzeitig Porthos einen leichten Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen versetzte, um den Hünen dazuzubringen, endlich sein breites Grinsen vom Gesicht zu wischen. Als d'Artagnan nun hinzutrat, ließ Athos das Tüchlein kopfschüttelnd und, wie es schien, auch ein wenig aufgebracht in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.   
  
Über dieses doch recht ungewöhnliche Verhalten vergaß der Leutnant für den Augenblick seinen Ärger mit dem Vorgesetzten und sein Blick wanderte forschend von Gesicht zu Gesicht jedes Freundes. Porthos war noch immer bemüht, sein Vergnügen zu verbergen, Aramis, stets diskret und verschwiegen, zeigte nicht offen, was er dachte. Athos selbst gab sich undurchschaubar und fragte leise, damit keiner der vorbeieilenden Passanten etwas hören und noch bevor d'Artagnan selbst neugierig etwas sagen konnte: "Wie geht es dem Hauptmann heute?"   
  
In seinen Worten schwang deutliche Sorge mit und Athos war nicht der einzige unter den Musketieren, den das in letzter Zeit recht launische Verhalten Monsieur de Trévilles beunruhigte. Der Hauptmann schien sich zu verändern. Dabei waren es nicht nur die heftigen, manchmal unbegründeten Wutausbrüche, wie d'Artagnan eben einen über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, die zeigten, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein schien. Vielmehr waren es solche Kleinigkeiten, wie die neue Übergenauigkeit, was den Dienst betraf, obwohl Tréville selbst immer öfter unpünktlich erschien oder auch ein unerklärlich langes Schweigen zwischen zwei Befehlen, welches wohl nur auf Unkonzentriertheit zurückzuführen war (ausgerechnet jenen Fehler, der dem Leutnant eben noch vorgehalten worden war). Übellaunigkeit, Unberechenbarkeit, Reizbarkeit... die Liste ließ sich lange so weiterführen. Kurzum, der Hauptmann zeigte sich seinen Untergebenen, als wäre er nicht mehr er selbst und dies war Grund genug, für eine stille Unruhe innerhalb der Kompanie, die keiner der Musketiere bestätigen oder abstreiten wollte.   
  
Auch Aramis und Porthos sahen erwartungsvoll ihren Freund an. D'Artagnan zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern und meinte mürrisch, während er die Liste in seiner Hand kurz schwenkte: "Bedenkt man die zahlreichen Fehler, welche ich hier angeblich gemacht habe, dann kommt es beinahe einem Wunder gleich, dass ich nicht kurzerhand degradiert wurde."   
  
"So schlecht also..." Athos seufzte kaum hörbar und legte d'Artagnan beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: "Entschuldigt, Freunde, aber ich fürchte, ich werde unsere Verabredung zum Abendessen nicht einhalten können. "Der Dienst geht vor und es gilt zunächst die Pflicht zu erfüllen, bevor die Sicherheit seiner Majestät dem Privatvergnügen geopfert wird." Wer bin ich denn, dass ich dem widersprechen würde?"   
  
Gegen seinen Willen zuckten d'Artagnans Mundwinkel, als er die verdutzen Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Freunde sah. Er hatte den Ton des Hauptmanns wohl recht gut wiedergegeben. Selbst der sonst so optimistische Porthos schien überrascht, wie übel gelaunt Tréville heute war. "Wollt Ihr damit etwa sagen, Ihr hättet noch keinen Dienstschluss? D'Artagnan, Ihr seid seit heute früh, ich weiß gar nicht wieviele Stunden länger als alle anderen, einschließlich des Hauptmannes, auf den Beinen und sollt jetzt-" D'Artagnan unterbrach den Hünen, bevor die Situation noch unangenehmer werden konnte. "Schon gut, mein Freund, schon gut. Es macht mir nichts aus. Glaubt mir, diese Liste ist schnell erledigt." Erneut wedelte er mit dem Papier spielerisch durch die Luft und zwinkerte seinen Freunden zu. "Sobald das hier fertig ist, werde ich wieder zu euch stoßen."   
  
Aramis blickte zweifelnd auf das Schriftstück, auf dem eindeutig zu viele schwarze Federstriche davon zeugten, dass diese Einteilung zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen war und d'Artagnan praktisch ganz von vorne beginnen musste. "Schnell" war diese Arbeit sicher nicht erledigt. "Ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag: D'Artagnan, kommt mit uns zum "Tannenzapfen" und wir werden Euch bei dieser Liste helfen."   
  
Athos und Porthos nickten zustimmend, nur der Angesprochene zögerte noch und warf einen kurzen Blick hinauf zu einem der oberen Fenster des Hôtels - jenem Fenster, durch das er einst vom Arbeitszimmer Monsieur de Trévilles aus den Stallmeister seiner Eminenz in Paris wiederentdeckt hatte und durch das der junge Provinzler sofort hinunter auf die Straße gesprungen wäre, hätte es nicht soweit oben gelegen.   
  
Athos folgte dem Blick seines Freundes und zog die Stirn in Falten. "So schlecht also...", klang es erneut in seinen Gedanken und der Musketier fragte sich, ob die drohende Degradierung wirklich nur ein Scherz gewesen war. Tatsächlich antwortete d'Artagnan nun bedauernd, wobei er aber versuchte, möglichst unbekümmert drein zu sehen: "Ich danke Euch für das Angebot. Aber ich will euch den Abend nicht mit langweiligen Wachablösungen verderben. Geht ruhig ohne mich."   
  
Aramis wollte schon wiedersprechen, als ihn ein durchdringender Blick Athos' zurückhielt. "Nun gut", meinte er schließlich. "Aber wir haben Euer Versprechen, dass Ihr Euch zu uns ins Wirtshaus gesellen werdet, sobald diese Liste wieder vollständig ist."   
  
"Das habt Ihr." D'Artagnan nickte seinen Freunden aufmunternd zu. "Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet... Ich nehme die Liste mit nach Hause, dort herrscht nicht so ein Trubel wie hier." Er grüßte zum Abschied und ging, während ihm seine Freunde, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, nachsahen. 


	3. Szene III

III  
  
Noch jemandem waren die schleichenden Veränderungen im Hôtel de Tréville nicht entgangen. Kardinal Richelieu hob den Blick von dem Bericht in seinen Händen und musterte mit ernster Mine seinen Gegenüber, der andeutungsweise den Kopf schüttelte. Rochefort konnte keine Erklärung für den, zugegeben ungewöhnlichen, aber nicht neuen Inhalt des Schriftstückes anbieten, das ihm eben von einem seiner Agenten zugesteckt worden war.   
  
Im Arbeitszimmer seiner Eminenz wurde es sehr still und je länger das Schweigen andauerte, desto weniger wohl fühlte sich der Stallmeister in seiner Haut. Vor diesem wuchtigen Schreibtisch zu stehen und aufmerksam von dem Mann, der dahinter saß, beobachtet zu werden, war nie ein angenehmes Gefühl. Der Kardinal erwartete offensichtlich ein wenig Klarheit in dieser Angelegenheit und Rochefort sah sich außerstande, eine Antwort zu finden, die den mächtigsten Mann Frankreichs zufrieden gestellt hätte.   
  
So zuckte der Graf nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken nur mit den Schultern und meinte: "Dieser Bericht ist erst wenige Minuten alt."   
  
Noch einmal überflog Richelieu das Papier in seinen Händen. Dann legte er es beiseite zu einem Stapel ähnlicher Schriftstücke und richtete seinen durchdringenden Blick wieder auf Rochefort. Erneut sah sich der Stallmeister einer unausgesprochene Frage gegenübergestellt und versuchte, sie zu beantworten: "Seit Tagen schon bringen mir meine Spione solche Berichte, immer mit dem gleichen Wortlaut: "...scheint Verwirrung und Ratlosigkeit ob des auffälligen Verhaltens Hauptmanns de Tréville in der Kompanie zu herrschen..." - Die Lage spitzt sich zu."   
  
Der Kardinal hob verwundert eine Braue und sprach zum ersten Mal, seit Rochefort den Raum betreten und das Schreiben überreicht hatte.   
  
"Diese Behauptung lässt sich hieraus kaum ablesen."   
  
"Ist nicht allein die Tatsache, dass sich die Situation nicht normalisiert ein Beweis dafür, dass sie sich verschlechtert?"   
  
"Ihr seid sehr schnell mit Euren Schlussfolgerungen, Rochefort. Ich verlange jedoch keine Einschätzung dessen, was offensichtlich ist." Das Gesicht seiner Eminenz schien sich zu verfinstern, als er fortfuhr: "Ich will die Gründe dafür erfahren, weshalb ein Mann, den ich sonst als argen Widersacher betrachten muss, beginnt, es mir so leicht zu machen."   
  
Rochefort schwieg. Es war verständlich, dass jemand wie Richelieu begann sich Gedanken zu machen, wenn sich einer seiner Feinde ohne erkennbare Gründe zurückzog und nicht länger Paroli bot, wie er es sonst immer tat; Wenn er sich nicht mehr so verhielten, wie es vorauszuahnen gewesen wäre - Wie bei der letzten Audienz des Königs.   
  
Tréville war nicht erschienen, obwohl der Hauptmann der Musketiere fast täglich zu solchen Gelegenheiten im Louvre anzutreffen war und sei es auch nur, um die Zeit der Unterredung zwischen dem König und dem Kardinal zu verkürzen.   
  
"Fast" täglich zeigte schon, dass es auch ruhige Tage gab, an denen der Gascogner friedlich zu Hause blieb - allerdings nicht gerade dann, wenn um eine Verkleinerung seiner Kompanie verhandelt wurde. Es war nur eine Scheindebatte, ein Test, wenn man so wollte, um die Ernsthaftigkeit der letzten Berichte und den daraus resultierenden Folgen zu überprüfen. Natürlich hatte der König diesen Vorschlag sofort abgelehnt und keines der Argumente seiner Eminenz gelten lassen, auch ohne dass der Hauptmann der Musketiere dagegen sprechen musste.   
  
Doch unter normalen Umständen wäre Tréville über den Gegenstand dieser Audienz schon früher in Kenntnis gesetzt gewesen, als das Richelieu ihn vor dem König überhaupt ausgesprochen hätte und keine Macht der Welt hätte den Hauptmann davon abgehalten, zu erscheinen. Sei es auch nur, um siegreich aus einem Wortgefecht hervorzugehen, in dem der Kardinal schon vor Beginn der Verlierer gewesen wäre.   
  
Wenn es nun also doch diese Macht gab...   
  
Rochefort wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine herrische Stimme befahl: "Findet mir diese Gründe! Beobachtet sorgfältiger! Ich will wissen, ob wir es mit den Launen eines Soldaten oder mit einer ernsthaften Bedrohung für den Staat zu tun haben."   
  
"Keine falsche Bescheidenheit, Eminenz", dachte Rochefort spöttisch, während er sich zum Zeichen, dass er den Befehl verstanden hatte, verneigte. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich jedoch, warum Richelieu erneut ihn und seine Spione heranzog, anstatt die effektiveren Mittel einzusetzen. Nicht, dass Rochefort an seinem Erfolg zweifelte. Früher oder später würden ihm seine Agenten die Beweise vorlegen, nach denen der Kardinal verlangte. Aber es schien sich hier um eine sehr dringliche Angelegenheit zu handeln und es gab einen schnelleren Weg, diese "Gründe" zu erkennen und sie vielleicht für sich selbst nutzen zu können. Übersah der Kardinal zum ersten Mal eine Möglichkeit?   
  
Richelieu hielt diese Unterredung wohl für beendet und schien sich den übrigen Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch zuwenden zu wollen.   
  
Anstatt aufzubrechen, um sich seines Auftrages so schnell wie möglich zu entledigen, trat Rochefort einen halben Schritt näher an den Tisch heran und meinte: "Monseigneur, wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte?"   
  
Ein missbilligender und vielleicht auch etwas überraschter Blick traf den Stallmeister, dennoch gab der Kardinal mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sein Gegenüber sprechen möge.   
  
"Es mag einige Zeit dauern, bis meine Spione sich soweit zutritt ins Hôtel de Tréville verschafft haben, dass sie unauffällig beobachten können, was sich im Innersten der Kompanie abspielt. Von außen erreichen mich immer die gleichen Berichte. Mein Vorschlag wäre es, eine Person zu verwenden, die zum einen beinahe uneingeschränkten Zutritt auch ins Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns hat, zum anderen keinerlei Verdacht erregen kann, da sie bereits Teil der Kompanie ist."   
  
"Ich verstehe, worauf Ihr hinauswollt. Ihr sprecht vom Leutnant der Musketiere?"   
  
"Ja, Eminenz. Ihr habt dieses Patent einem jungen Mann ausgestellt, den Ihr genauso gut in die Bastille oder aufs Schafott hättet schicken können. Jetzt wäre der richtige Augenblick, um den Preis für Eure Gnade einzufordern."   
  
Die Reaktion auf diesen Vorschlag fiel anders aus, als der Graf es je erwartet hätte: Der Kardinal lachte kurz auf.   
  
"Zweifelsohne habt Ihr einige Zusammenhänge richtig erkannt und aus Euren Worten spricht eine durchaus kluge Überlegung." Richelieu wurde wieder ernst, aber ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte weiterhin seine Lippen. "Jedoch mangelt es Euch an Menschenkenntnis. Ihr wollt d'Artagnan zum Verräter machen? Das dürfte Euch schwerlich gelingen. Weder mit Erpressung, noch mit Bestechung."   
  
"Doch wie steht es mit wirklicher Überzeugung?" Der Kardinal schien sich in diesem Punkt sehr sicher zu sein, doch Rochefort gab sich nicht so leicht geschlagen. Er wäre nicht der Stallmeister seiner Eminenz gewesen, wenn er nur von seinen Spione abhängig gewesen wäre.   
  
Tatsächlich musterte ihn sein Gegenüber mit neuem Interesse. "Und welche Art von Überzeugung meint Ihr da?"   
  
"Nun, es gibt Dinge, die nicht in diesen Berichten stehen. Zum Beispiel scheint im Moment ein sehr angespanntes Verhältnis zwischen den beiden ranghöchsten Offizieren der Kompanie zu herrschen..."   
  
Einen Augenblick lang dachte Richelieu über das eben Gehörte nach. Dann jedoch winkte er kopfschüttelnd ab. "Nein, bei diesem Ansatz werdet Ihr scheitern, Rochefort. Die Loyalität, die unseren jungen gascognischen Freund an seinen Hauptmann bindet, rührt nicht nur von der des Soldaten zu seinem Befehlshaber her. Vertraut meiner Menschenkenntnis." Damit wandte sich der Kardinal nun endgültig den übrigen Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch zu und der Graf musste einsehen, dass sein Vorschlag abgewiesen war. 


	4. Szene IV

IV  
  
Noch einen Moment länger sah Athos d'Artagnan stirnrunzelnd nach, bis der Leutnant endgültig um eine Häuserecke gebogen, und damit den Blicken des älteren Musketiers entschwunden war. Athos wandte sich wieder den beiden anderen Freunden zu und konnte in ihren Gesichtern seine eigenen Gedanken wiedergespiegelt sehen. Er nickte ihnen zu. "Lasst uns gehen."   
  
Der "Tannenzapfen" war heute gut besucht. Der ausgezeichnete Ruf der Wirtschaft war nicht nur in der Kompanie der Musketiere bekannt, auch die Gardisten des Königs unter Kommandant des Essart und sogar vereinzelte Kardinalisten kehrten in die Schenke nach Dienstschluss ein.   
  
Als die drei Freunde nun eintraten, sahen sie gleich, dass es schwer für sie werden würde noch einen Tisch zu bekommen. "Es sind sehr viele Gäste heute Abend", stellte Porthos mürrisch fest, während er Ausschau hielt und da er seine Begleiter um fast zwei Köpfe überragte, fiel es ihm auch nicht schwer, als Erster zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass alle Tische besetzt waren. "Gibt es wirklich keine freien Plätze mehr für uns?", versicherte sich Aramis bei dem Hünen, der nur bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte. Fragend sahen sie nun beide zu Athos, als plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Schankraum in ihre Richtung rief: "Messieurs!"   
  
Wenn sie ihn nicht besser gekannt hätten, dann hätten Aramis und Porthos schwören können, in der steinernern Mine ihres Freundes bei diesem Ruf einigen Unmut aufblitzen gesehen zu haben. Eine Gestalt zwängte sich durch das Gedränge im Schankraum genau auf die Musketiere zu und nicht nur Athos hatte sie erkannt. "Noch können wir gehen und ihn nicht bemerkt haben", raunte Aramis und versuchte dabei Porthos am Ellenbogen in Richtung des Ausgangs zu schieben. Allerdings war es Athos, der am nächsten zur Tür stand und selbst nicht hinausgelangen konnte, da ihm einige gerade eintretende Gäste den Weg versperrten. Sehr viel näher als zuvor, hallte wieder diese Stimme über die Köpfe der anderen Besucher hinweg und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wer von ihr gerufen wurde: "Messieurs Musketiere! Athos, Porthos und Aramis!"   
  
Ein junger Mann in der Uniform der Gardisten des Königs schob sich an der Theke vorbei auf die Freunde zu, die sich nun widerstrebend umwandten. Endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen, verneigte sich der Gardist höflich und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im knabenhaften Gesicht.   
  
Etwas verhaltener grüßte ihn Aramis zurück. "Bonsoir, Monsieur de Moissac. Was für ein - Zufall, Euch hier zu treffen."   
  
Moissac schien der kühle Tonfall in der Stimme seine Gegenübers nicht aufzufallen, noch weniger konnte er den jungen Mann aufhalten. Überschwänglich nahm er reihum die Hände der Musketiere und schüttelte sie ausdauernd, wobei er munter drauflos plapperte: "Bonsoir, bonsoir Messieurs. Es freut mich, Euch hier zu treffen. Nach einem anstrengendem Tag im Dienst für den König, kehren die Musketiere im Tannenzapfen ein, nicht wahr?!" Ein Zwinkern, als wäre Moissac Teil einer verschworenen Gemeinschaft. Keiner der Freunde wusste darauf zu antworten und es war ihnen anzusehen, dass sie nun lieber einige Meilen weit entfernt gewesen wären. An den nahen Tischen wandten sich schon Köpfe in ihre Richtung, was Moissac jedoch nicht im mindesten zu stören schien. Schon redete er weiter: "Sehr viel Betrieb heute Abend. Ich bin froh, noch einen Platz bekommen zu haben. Ja, in der Tat sind wohl alle Tische belegt."   
  
"Wir werden uns nach einem anderen Gasthaus umsehen", erwiderte Aramis vorsichtig, seinen beiden Begleitern allerdings sehr bestimmende Blicke zuwerfend. Doch genau auf diese Worte schien Moissac gewartet zu haben. Es platzte förmlich aus ihm heraus: "Am Tisch, den ich mir mit zwei meiner Kameraden teile, sind noch einige Stühle unbesetzt. Es wäre uns eine Ehre, wenn ihr euch zu uns gesellen würdet."   
  
Porthos schüttelte unauffällig den Kopf und machte einen halben Schritt rückwärts zur Tür hin, doch trotz dieser eindeutigen Gesten, die dem jungen Gardisten zum Glück entging, rührte sich Athos nicht von der Stelle. Im Gegenteil, nickte er nun in Moissacs Richtung und dessen unverkennbare Freude entschuldigte in diesem Moment die, in den Augen seiner Freunde, wirklich übertriebene Höflichkeit des Grafen. Mochte es auch keinen vernünftiges Argument geben, das Angebot abzulehnen, so lag Aramis, während Moissac die Freunde nun quer durch den Schankraum zu einem Tisch, an dem in der Tat bereits zwei weitere Gardisten saßen, doch eine stumme Frage an Athos auf den Lippen.   
  
Der ältere Musketier verstand den unausgesprochenen Vorwurf und flüsterte, nur für seine beiden Freunde hörbar: "Wir wollten im Tannenzapfen zu Abend essen. Wenn wir in ein anderes Gasthaus gehen, wird d'Artagnan uns nicht finden."   
  
"Ja, falls er überhaupt noch kommen sollte", zischte Aramis zurück und sah neben sich, wie Porthos erneut den Kopf schüttelte. "Er hätte es ganz sicher verstanden", meinte der Hüne und Athos, auch wenn er seine Entscheidung nicht für falsch erachtete, musste ihm Recht geben. Wahrscheinlich wäre d'Artagnan der erste gewesen, der auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht hätte, sobald er Moissac erkannte. Jetzt war es allerdings zu spät dafür und die Freunde erreichten soeben den Tisch, von dem sich die beiden anderen Gardisten nun erhoben, um die Musketiere zu begrüßen. Es waren zwei nicht völlig unbekannte Gesichter, sie dienten schon längere Zeit bei der Garde und Moissac stellte mit unverkennbaren Stolz auf seine flüchtige Bekanntschaft mit den Musketieren, die Freunde vor. "De Saint-Marc und de Villeneuve, diese Herren sind Athos, Porthos und Aramis."   
  
Die beiden Gardisten nickten knapp und es war ihnen anzusehen, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihrem Kameraden keinen gehobenen Wert auf die Gesellschaft der Musketiere legten oder sonderlich beeindruckt waren. Die Freunde störten sich nicht weiter daran. Wenn Saint-Marc und Villeneuve sich nicht so aufdringlich gaben wie Moissac, konnte es ihnen nur Recht sein. Sie ließen sich auf ihren Stühlen nieder und Moissac winkte dem Wirt, der trotz der vielen Gäste, die sich heute in seinem Wirtshaus eingefunden hatten, auch bald zu ihrem Tisch kam und die Wünsche der Musketiere entgegen nahm. Zwar war die Gesellschaft nicht die angenehmste, aber ein Abendessen aus der guten Küche des "Tannenzapfens" ließen sich die Freunde deswegen nicht nehmen. Die drei Gardisten unterdessen schienen wunschlos zufrieden und verwickelten Athos, Porthos und Aramis bald in ein Gespräch - Vielmehr war es Moissac, der Konversation führte, während die übrigen Männer schwiegen und sich entweder mit ihrem Wein oder ihrem Essen beschäftigten.   
  
Irgendwann erreichte Moissac den Punkt, auf den die Freunde schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatten und es wunderte sie ein wenig, dass der junge Mann nicht früher schon darauf zu sprechen gekommen war. "...und aus diesem Grund hoffe ich, bald Fähnrich in meiner Kompanie werden zu können. Aber sagt, wo ist eigentlich d'Artagnan? Ihr müsst wissen, Saint-Marc, Villeneuve, die Unzertrennlichen sind in der Regel zu viert anzutreffen. Es ist doch hoffentlich alles in Ordnung?"   
  
Von allen Musketieren, die Moissac das Vergnügen hatte zu kennen, war wohl ausgerechnet der Leutnant derjenige, auf den es der junge Gardist am meisten abgesehen hatte. Das mochte nicht zuletzt damit zusammenhängen, dass diese beiden für einige Monate gemeinsam als Gardisten gedient hatten. Moissac war kurz vor dem Feldzug nach La Rochelle der Kompanie beigetreten, mit keinem anderen Wunsch, als selbst einmal Musketier zu werden. Er hatte die baldige Versetzung des praktisch gleichaltrigen Gascogners miterlebt und dies hatte den jungen Mann beeindruckt. Als d'Artagnan dann auch noch überraschend zum Leutnant ernannt worden war, musste Moissac endgültig den Entschluss gefasst haben, dass ihm eine Freundschaft mit seinem einstigen Kameraden nur zum Vorteil gereichen konnte. Wenn Athos, Porthos und Aramis, von denen sich Moissac durch ein gutes Verhältnis zu ihnen, da sie die besten Freunde d'Artagnans waren, ebenso hoffnungsvolle Aussichten für seine Zukunft versprach, den jungen Gardisten ab und an schon sehr lästig fanden, dann war die Aussicht, das eigentliche "Opfer" Moissacs zu sein, noch weit weniger erbaulich.   
  
Bevor einer der Musketiere antworten konnte, mischte sich Saint-Marc ein. "D'Artagnan ist der Leutnant der Musketiere, nicht wahr? Nun, dann wundert es mich nicht, dass er nicht anwesend ist."   
  
"Was genau wollt Ihr damit sagen?" erwiderte Aramis schärfer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, aber der etwas lauernde Tonfall des Gardisten wollte ihm nicht gefallen. Saint-Marc zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. "Gehört es nicht zu den Aufgaben eines Leutnants, seinen Hauptmann zu unterstützen?"   
  
"Ja", fügte Villeneuve ebenso harmlos hinzu. "Unterstützung ist wohl ein wesentlicher Bestandteil dieses Postens - Besonders zu solchen Zeiten."   
  
Athos legte Aramis eine Hand auf den Arm, bevor sein Freund hitzig etwas antworten konnte. Porthos, der drauf und dran war von seinem Stuhl aufzuspringen, brachte er mit einem schnellen Blick zum Schweigen. Er selbst musterte die beiden Gardisten kühl, bevor er antwortete: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, worauf ihr hinauswollt, allerdings meine ich mich zu erinnern, dass auch Hauptmann des Essarts einen Leutnant zur Seite hätte, dem ihr Respekt schuldet."   
  
Moissac, der nicht recht zu verstehen schien, was vor sich ging, blickte von einem Gesicht zum anderen, bis er etwas unsicher in die entstandenen Stille hineinsprach: "Im Augenblick ist unsere Kompanie zwar ohne Leutnant. aber, ich denke, gäbe es einen, so wären seine Aufgaben vielfältiger Natur."   
  
Saint-Marc lehnte sich überlegen lächelnd zurück und überließ es Villeneuve, zu antworten. "Nun, solange diesen Aufgaben auch nachgegangen wird..."   
  
Dieses Mal konnte Athos Aramis nicht beschwichtigen. "Vielleicht solltet ihr euch etwas deutlicher Ausdrücken, eure Worte könnten sonst zu einem unschönen Missverständnis führen." Porthos hatte schon eine Hand zur Faust geballt und nur, weil Athos ruhig blieb, hielt sich auch der Hüne zurück.   
  
Saint-Marcs lächelte noch immer. "Ein solches Missverständnis möchten wir natürlich vermeiden. Ihr habt es wohl noch nicht gehört?"   
  
"Was gehört?" fragte Moissac völlig arglos dazwischen.   
  
"Nun, mein Freund," wandte sich Saint-Marcs an den jungen Gardisten. "Es geht das Gerücht, dass die maroden Staatskassen nicht mehr alle Kompanien tragen können. Es wundert mich also nicht, dass der König es zulässt, dass so unerfahrene junge Männer den Posten eines Leutnants einnehmen" und Villeneuve fügte hinzu: "Noch weniger wundert einen da die Reaktion der Kommandanten, die lernen müssen, sich mit den Ressourcen zweiter Qualität zufrieden zu geben, wie es in manchen Einheiten ja schon seit einigen Jahren der Fall ist."   
  
Selbst Athos wurde blass vor Zorn und seine Hand ruhte gefährlich auf dem Griff seines Degens.   
  
"Was, bitte, ist seit einigen Jahren der Fall?" Die Köpfe aller Männer am Tisch ruckten herum, als unvermittelt eine neue Stimme sprach. "Verzeiht, Messieurs, ich hörte nur das Wort "Kompanie" und es ist meine verflucht neugierige Art, bei manchen Begriffen aufzuhorchen."   
  
Ein weiteren Mann war an den Tisch herangetreten, bei dem es sich jedoch unverkennbar um keinen einfachen Soldaten handelte. Allein aus seiner entspannten und gleichzeitig Autorität verstrahlenden Haltung ließ sich ablesen, dass dieser Edelmann es gewohnt war, Befehle zu erteilen, die stante pede ausgeführt wurden. Bei seiner Frage an die zornigen Männer vor sich, hatte er nicht einmal die Stimme gehoben, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, dennoch war ihm sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit sicher.   
  
Moissac stotterte überrascht: "Monsieur... des Essarts. Hauptmann..."   
  
Der Hauptmann der Gardisten des Königs lächelte seinem jungen Untergebenen aufmunternd zu und grüßte die Musketiere freundlich mit einem Nicken. Saint-Marc und Villeneuve musterte er allerdings mit einem stählernen Blick und seine ruhige Stimme hatte etwas schneidendes, keinen Widerspruch duldendes: "Was also ist seit einigen Jahren in Frankreichs Kompanien der Fall und entzieht sich vollkommen meiner Kenntnis, während meine Soldaten wiederum bestens informiert scheinen?"   
  
Saint-Marc und Villeneuve wagten es nicht, zu antworten, zumal sie nicht sicher sein konnten, dass des Essarts jedes Wort der Unterhaltung genauestens verstanden hatte. Der Hauptmann wartete noch einen Augenblick länger, schließlich seufzte er gespielt auf: "Vielleicht sollten wir uns darüber morgen früh ausführlicher unterhalten, nachdem die Herren von ihrem Wachdienst wiedergekommen sind - In meinem Arbeitszimmer, punkt sechs Uhr!"   
  
Villeneuve schien protestieren zu wollen, doch als ihn der Blick seines Vorgesetzten traf, machte er den Mund sofort wieder zu. Noch einen Moment länger musterte des Essarts streng die beiden Gardisten, dann meinte er: "Die Wache beginnt um vier Uhr, Ihr solltet euch besser Schlafen legen."   
  
Saint-Marc schien etwas blasser um die Nasenspitze zu werden, doch ohne ein überflüssiges Wort zu verlieren, erhoben er und Villeneuve sich von ihren Plätzen und trollten sich, wobei sie es vermieden, den Musketieren allzu finstere Blicke in Gegenwart ihre Hauptmanns zuzuwerfen.   
  
Auf einen der nun frei gewordenen Stühle ließ sich des Essarts nieder und dieses Mal war sein erleichtertes Seufzen nicht gespielt. Dennoch lag eine gewisse Strenge auch jetzt noch in seiner Stimme, als er sich nun an die Musketiere und Moissac wandte. "Villeneuve und Saint-Marc mögen zwei Unruhestifter sein, doch ich hoffe sehr, ihr habt euch nicht von ihnen provozieren lassen?"   
  
Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich in Athos Gesicht, als er antwortete: "Nein, Hauptmann" und Aramis und Porthos nickte bestätigend.   
  
Von des Essarts schien die letzte Anspannung abzufallen. "Sehr gut. Andernfalls hätte ich diesen Vorfall meinem Schwager melden müssen. Doch ich glaube, ein kleiner Streit zwischen Gardisten und Musketieren ist das Letzte, wovon er im Augenblick erfahren möchte - zumal es sich in diesem Falle nicht einmal um die Gardisten des Kardinals handelte."   
  
Selbst der vorhin noch so eingeschüchterte Moissac lachte bei dieser Bemerkung und der Streit schien vergessen. Des Essarts wandte sich nun dem jungen Gardisten zu. "Wie ich sehe, seid auch Ihr vernünftig geblieben. Sehr lobenswert. Im Übrigen, mein lieber de Moissac, bin ich nicht zufällig in diese Schenke gekommen. Ich habe nach Euch gesucht."   
  
"Nach- nach mir?"   
  
"Ihr seid doch bereits mehrere Male an mich herangetreten, wegen eines kleinen Gefallens, den ich Euch nun endlich erweisen kann."   
  
Moissac schien sprachlos, dann jedoch hellte ein erfreutes Lächeln seine Mine auf. "Ihr meint, Ihr habt tatsächlich für meine Base eine Stelle als Gesellschafterin gefunden?"   
  
"Nun, sagen wir: Beinahe. Wir sollten ebenfalls morgen in Ruhe noch einmal darüber reden. Jetzt allerdings denke ich, dass Ihr Eure Kameraden einholen und beruhigen solltet, bevor sie noch eine Dummheit begehen. Ich möchte mich nicht in der Position wiederfinden, sie aus dem Arrest holen zu müssen, obgleich sie zweifellos ein paar Tage bei Wasser und Brot verdient hätten."   
  
Der junge Gardist nickte eifrig, verabschiedete sich und schob sie wieder einmal durch die überfüllten Gänge und Tische in Richtung Ausgang des "Tannenzapfens".   
  
Die drei Musketiere sahen sich nun allein mit dem Hauptmann der Gardisten und erneut war es Athos, der behutsam meinte: "Gilt Eure Sorge tatsächlich nur Saint-Marc und Villeneuve?"   
  
Des Essarts lächelte dünn und verneinte. "Ihr habt mich durchschaut, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Natürlich würde ich nicht Moissac endlich geben, was er verlangt, nur damit ich ungestört mit dreien der besten Musketiere meines Schwagers reden könnte."   
  
Unbewusst rückten die Männer etwas näher zusammen und Aramis stellte nüchtern fest: "Es ist mittlerweile wohl ein offenes Geheimnis, dass mit - der Kompanie der Musketiere etwas nicht stimmt."   
  
"Ja, das habt Ihr richtig erkannt. Es gehen die unterschiedlichsten Gerüchte, doch niemand weiß, was wirklich geschieht. Auch ich nicht."   
  
"Aber Ihr seid de Trévilles Schwager!", polterte Porthos empört.   
  
"Das mag sein und in der Regel erzählt mir meine Schwester davon, wenn sie etwas bedrückt. Aber nicht einmal sie scheint nun zu wissen, woher das etwas ungewohnte Verhalten ihres Mannes rührt."   
  
"Ihr glaubt, wir wüssten es?", fragte Athos  
  
"Nun, ihr gehört immerhin dieser Kompanie an und euer Hauptmann lobt euch in den höchsten Tönen, wenn wir von Euch sprechen - Ein kleiner Konkurrenzkampf unter den Kommandanten, wessen Untergebenen wohl die hervorragensten Soldaten sind. Wie auch immer, ich hatte mir in der Tat erhofft, ihr könntet mir weiterhelfen. Ihr müsst verstehen, zuviel Gerede schadet. In diesem Fall nicht nur einem guten Freund und seiner Einheit, sondern auch meiner Schwester. Das muss aufhören!"   
  
Die drei Freunde wechselten bedrückte Blicke und schließlich musste Aramis gestehen: "Nein, wir sind ebenso ahnungslos. Jeder ahnt, dass sich etwas verändert, aber wir wissen nicht, warum."   
  
"Was ist mit d'Artagnan?"   
  
Athos schien überrascht. "Was meint Ihr?"   
  
"Nun, immerhin ist er der Leutnant der Kompanie und wenn ich sage, mein Schwager lobt seine besten Männer in höchsten Tönen, dann fällt auch regelmäßig d'Artagnans Name. Ist es nicht so, dass der Leutnant derjenige ist, der dem Hauptmann am nächsten steht? Mir scheint, wenn jemand eine noch so leise Ahnung haben könnte, dann er."   
  
"Uns hat d'Artagnan auf jeden Fall noch nichts erzählt", erwiderte Aramis recht kühl und des Essarts hob beschwichtigend die Hände.   
  
"Verzeiht, ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt. Aber ihr dürftet verstanden haben, was ich meine."  
  
"Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte, Hauptmann", meinte Athos nach einem kurzen Schweigen.   
  
"Sprecht."   
  
"Vielleicht solltet Ihr unter vier Augen mit de Tréville unterhalten."   
  
"Denkt Ihr, das habe ich nicht bereits versucht?"   
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr es bereits versucht habt. Aber Ihr solltet es erneut wagen und Euch nicht abwimmeln lassen. Ihr habt ganz recht, wenn Ihr sagt, im Augenblick ist es der Leutnant, der den Hauptmann noch am häufigsten zu Gesicht bekommt. Deshalb werden wir d'Artagnan bitten, ebenfalls mit de Tréville zu sprechen. Aber ich fürchte, es wird nicht viel nutzen."   
  
Des Essarts überlegte eine Weile, schließlich stimmte er zu. "Nun gut. Selbst, wenn wir dadurch nichts erreichen sollten, den Versuch muss es uns wert sein. Ich bin sicher, auch die Sturheit meines Schwagers kann gebrochen werden - wenigstens meiner Schwester zu Liebe und zu seinem eigenen Wohl."   
  
Des Essarts erhob sich von seinem Platz. "Ich wünsche uns allen viel Glück. Hoffen wir das Beste." Er grüßte die Musketiere und verließ den "Tannenzapfen", doch im Gegensatz zu Moissac musste sich der Hauptmann nirgendwo durchdrängeln, da die Gäste von sich aus respektvoll zur Seite wichen.   
  
"Er ist ein großartiger Mann, nicht wahr? Wenn auch etwas zu schnell dabei, aufzugeben", meinte Aramis, als die Freunde nun allein am Tisch zurückblieben.   
  
"Immerhin hat er uns von diesen unverschämten Gardisten befreit", dröhnte Porthos.   
  
"Und er ist ebenso in Sorge, wie wir", fügte Athos hinzu. Aramis lächelte spöttisch. "In Sorge um den guten Ruf seiner Familie, ja. Aber wer wäre das nicht?"   
  
"Aramis, Ihr seht in den Menschen immer zuerst die schlechten Seiten."   
  
"Und Ihr, Athos, immer zuerst die Guten. Großartig, wir ergänzen uns."   
  
"Ich sehe überhaupt nichts", mischte sich Porthos ein. "Ich sehe nur, dass wir ein Versprechen gegeben haben, an das wir uns nun halten müssen."   
  
"Ihr habt recht", nickte Aramis nachdenklich. "Wie spät mag es ein?"   
  
"Zu spät, als das es sich noch lohnen würde, länger auf d'Artagnan zu warten", erwiderte Athos.   
  
"Wollt Ihr ihm noch heute Abend Euren Auftrag erteilen?"   
  
"Ich denke, je früher desto besser, Aramis. Ich teile die Meinung des Essarts, dass von allen Musketieren d'Artagnan im Augenblick noch am ehesten ein Gespräch mit dem Hauptmann führen kann."   
  
Aramis musterte eine Weile stumm seinen Freund, mit einem schwer zu deutenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Schließlich schien er ein Zwiegespräch mit sich selbst beendet zu haben und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, wenn das so ist, schlage ich vor, dass ich gehe und es ihm sage."   
  
"Warum Ihr und nicht wir?", fragte Porthos und schenkte sich Wein nach.   
  
"Zum Einen, weil ich meine Mahlzeit bereits beendet habe", meine Aramis mit einem Seitenblick auf die erst halb geleerten Teller von Athos und Porthos und seinem eigenen, auf dem ohnehin nur eine Fastensmahlzeit zu finden gewesen war, "zum Anderen, weil ich ohnehin gehen wollte."   
  
Athos hob verwundert eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Porthos jedoch meinte: "Ihr solltet d'Artagnan etwas zu Essen mitbringen. Zwischen dieser Liste und dem Weg nach Hause war bestimmt keine Zeit für eine ordentliche Mahlzeit."   
  
"Das hatte ich vor, Porthos, das hatte ich vor", lächelte Aramis und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden. Er bahnte sich einen Weg zur Theke, ließ sich dort von der Wirtsfrau eine Mahlzeit einpacken und verließ schließlich den "Tannenzapfen". 


	5. Szene V

Die Häuser in der Rue des Fossoyeurs schliefen schon friedlich, nur aus vereinzelten Fenstern schien noch ein wenig Licht auf die ansonsten dunkle Straße. Auch das kleine Mansardenzimmer eines Eckhauses wurde nur noch durch den flackernden Schein einer bereits halb heruntergebrannten Kerze erhellt. Vor über einer Stunde war die Sonne hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und die heranbrechende Nacht hatte es notwendig gemacht, sich andere Lichtquellen zu besorgen.   
  
Wer vernünftig war, legte sich nun allmählich Schlafen, immerhin schlug die Turmuhr in der Ferne gerade Elf. Doch für den Bewohner dieser Dachstube war an eine wohlverdiente Ruhe noch nicht zu denken. D'Artagnan saß, mit dem Federkiel in der Hand, an einem Tisch über die Wachliste gebeugt und überlegte, wo der Fehler lag, den er nicht finden konnte. Bestimmt hatte der Leutnant nun schon vier- oder fünfmal von vorne begonnen, trotzdem tauchte immer wieder ein Problem auf: Es war ganz einfach nicht möglich, es allen Musketieren recht zu machen (wie am Beispiel des Monsieur de Camberts zu sehen war) - noch schwieriger schien es allerdings, einen Kompromiss zu finden, der auch den Hauptmann zufrieden gestellt hätte.   
  
D'Artagnan konnte sich noch zu gut an den frühen Abend und das Arbeitszimmer des Monsieur de Tréville erinnern, als das er unachtsamer Weise seinen ersten Fehler kurzerhand durch einen anderen ersetzte. Möglicherweise war die Lösung zum Greifen nahe und so einfach, dass sie gar nicht anders, als schlichtweg von ihm übersehen werden musste.   
  
D'Artagnan las, was er bisher geschrieben hatte und verglich die Anordnung der Namen und Zeiten mit denen auf der zerknitterten, ersten Liste. Sehr viel hatte sich nicht geändert, doch bisher schien dem Leutnant sein neues Papier noch als die beste Lösung - bis auf Mittagswache, die nun ihrerseits sehr ungünstig eingeteilt war.   
  
Der Musketier seufzte, bevor er den Kiel erneut ansetzte und versuchte, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Sein Magenknurren hielt ihn ein wenig davon ab und nicht zum ersten Mal während der letzten Stunden beneidete er seine Freunde, die im Tannenzapfen einen vergnüglichen Abend verbrachten. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass sich die Berichtigung dieser Liste als so zeitaufwendig und schwierig herausstellen würde? Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, Aramis' Angebot anzunehmen...   
  
Bis auf das leise Kratzen, das die Feder verursachte, während sie über das Pergament glitt, in dem Versuch, eine sinnvolle neue Wachliste aufzustellen, war es sehr still im Haus. Zu still, um ehrlich zu sein. Doch als der einzige Bewohner, Planchet, der im Nebenzimmer schon schlief nicht mitgerechnet, wäre außer d'Artagnan auch niemand da gewesen, der viel Krach hätte schlagen können. Obwohl der übrige Teil des Hauses nicht länger bewohnt wurde und der Musketier die Möglichkeit besessen hätte, seine Mansarde gegen das geräumigere Erdgeschoss einzutauschen, zog d'Artagnan dennoch seine Dreizimmerwohnung vor, die eine eigene Haustür hatten, um von der Straße direkt hineingelangen zu können. Nur die Küche wurde regelmäßig von Planchet benutzt, da sie eben zum anderen Teil des Hauses gehörte.   
  
Einen Moment lang überlegte der Musketier, ob er seinen Diener wecken sollte. Planchet hatte eine Gabe, auch aus dem Wenigsten noch etwas Anständiges zaubern zu können und da die Speisekammer in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr so gut gefüllt wie zu Beginn des Monats war, hätte der Diener sein ganzes Können aufbieten dürfen. Allerdings stand d'Artagnan nun nicht der Sinn nach einer dünnen Gemüsesuppe und Brot, also verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder und beschloss, den Appetit auf ein frisch zubereitetes Ragout aus dem "Tannenzapfen" zu ignorieren.   
  
Der Musketier war so in die Wachliste vertieft, dass er das leise Klopfen an seiner Tür überhörte. Erst als sich das Klopfen etwas lauter wiederholte, schreckte d'Artagnan auf und wunderte sich zunächst, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hatte. Mehr aus einer Ahnung heraus erhob er sich schließlich von seinem Platz und öffnete die Tür. Er rechnete eigentlich nicht mehr mit einem Besuch um diese Zeit, umso überraschter war er, als unvermittelt Aramis vor ihm stand und ihm mit einem versteckten Lächeln ein kleines, sehr warmes Paket in die Hände drückte.   
  
Verdutzt starrte d'Artagnan erst das Paket, einen verschnürten Tontopf, anschließend seinen Freund an, der schulterzuckend meinte: "Wir dachten, Ihr hättet vielleicht Hunger."   
  
Noch einen Moment länger war d'Artagnan sprachlos. Dann jedoch lachte er vergnügt auf und bat Aramis, einzutreten. Der andere Musketier kam der Aufforderung nach und die beiden Freunde setzten sich an den Tisch, auf den d'Artagnan nun das dampfende Mitbringsel ablegte. "Ich danke Euch. Ihr ahnt gar nicht-"   
  
"Möglicherweise doch", fiel Aramis seinem Freund ins Wort und deutete mit einem kurzen Nicken auf die ebenfalls auf dem Tisch verstreut liegenden Zettel. D'Artagnan jedoch wehrte diesen Einwand kopfschüttelnd ab. "Nein, damit bin ich bald fertig."   
  
Aramis schien von dieser Antwort nicht recht überzeugt, beließ es aber ohne ein weiteres Wort dabei, während er zusah, wie sein Paket nun geöffnet wurde. D'Artagnan hob den Deckel und ein erfreutes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er den Inhalt des Topfes sah. "Ragout?"   
  
"Wir haben doch alle unsere Leibspeise, nicht wahr?", zwinkerte Aramis seinem Freund zu, der dankbar nickte. D'Artagnan holte sich ein Besteck. "Möchtet Ihr auch noch etwas?"   
  
"Nein, esst Ihr nur. Ich bin satt."   
  
"Wie Ihr meint. Aber ein Glas Wein kann ich Euch doch anbieten?"   
  
Aramis lehnte, sehr zur Verwunderung d'Artagnans, ab mit der Erklärung, er müsse heute Abend nüchtern bleiben. Der Leutnant fragte nicht weiter nach, zum Einen, weil er mit seinem Essen beschäftigt war, zum Anderen, weil sein Freund es liebte, geheimnisvoll zu tun und in der Regel nicht mehr als Andeutungen über seine Beweggründe verlor - obwohl sich jeder selbst seinen Teil dazu denken konnte, was Aramis an diesem Abend wohl noch _nüchtern_ unternehmen wollte.   
  
Während d'Artagnan also aß, berichtete ihm Aramis über den Abend im Tannenzapfen. Erwartungsgemäß enerviert reagierte der Leutnant auf den Namen Moissacs und mit wachsendem Zorn hörte er die Äußerungen Saint-Marcs und Villeneuves. "Ich kenne diese beiden noch von meiner Zeit bei der Garde. Es war von Anfang an offensichtlich, dass wir keine Freunde werden würden. Trotzdem hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass sie soweit gehen würden, uns herauszufordern."   
  
"Eine Herausforderung wurde auch im letzten Moment abgewendet."   
  
"Was ist geschehen?" D'Artagnan hatte seine Mahlzeit beendet und Aramis erzählte ihm nun noch, wie des Essarts unvermittelt erschienen sei und den Streit gerade rechtzeitig unterbrochen habe. Auch das anschließende Gespräch mit dem Hauptmann blieb nicht unerwähnt.   
  
Als Aramis geendet hatte, trugen beide Freunde einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und d'Artagnan meinte: "Gerüchte verbreiten sich in Paris zu schnell. Dabei kann ich nicht einmal sagen, was das „eigentliche" Gerücht ist. Dass die Kompanie der Musketiere wegen ihres „unbequemen" Hauptmanns aufgelöst werden soll? Oder dass der Hauptmann "unbequem" geworden ist, weil angeblich seine Kompanie der Musketiere aufgelöst werden soll? Das ist doch Unsinn, lächerlich!"   
  
"Ich muss Euch Recht geben, ich halte das Eine, wie das Andere für unwahrscheinlich. Aber es lässt sich nicht abstreiten, dass etwas im Gange ist und ich bin sicher, es hat ebenso mit der Kompanie, wie mit de Tréville zu tun. Ihr seid der Letzte, dem dies entgangen sein kann."   
  
"Ich denke, "allen" Musketieren ist etwas aufgefallen", erwiderte d'Artagnan ein wenig unwirsch.   
  
"Ja, natürlich", beschwichtigte Aramis. "Nichts desto Trotz seid Ihr immerhin der Leutnant unserer Einheit und deshalb möchte ich Euch einen kleinen Auftrag von Athos überbringen."   
  
D'Artagnan musterte skeptisch seinen Freund. "Einen Auftrag, wirklich?"   
  
"Vielleicht wäre die Bezeichnung "Bitte" passender", lächelte Aramis entschuldigend. "Seht Ihr, wir möchten doch alle gerne erfahren, was unseren Hauptmann bedrückt..."   
  
"...und Athos glaubt also, ich wäre am besten geeignet, um genau dies herauszufinden." Ungläubig schüttelte d'Artagnan den Kopf und fügte mit einem ebenso ironischen, wie bitterem Tonfall hinzu: "Wenn das nur so einfach wäre! Jeder andere Musketier ist dafür geeigneter als ich."   
  
"Das glaubt Athos eben nicht - und ich schließe mich seiner Meinung an."   
  
"Hervorragend! Euer Vertrauen ehrt mich, aber ich fürchte, Ihr täuscht Euch dieses Mal."   
  
"Sollten Eure besten Freunde Euch tatsächlich so falsch eingeschätzt haben?", fragte Aramis halb belustigt, halb vorwurfsvoll.   
  
D'Artagnan erwiderte heftig: "Nein, Ihr versteht nicht, es-"   
  
Aramis hob verwundert eine Braue, als d'Artagnan unvermittelt abbrach und nicht weitersprach. "Was sollte ich nicht verstehen? Kann es so schwierig sein, wenn der Leutnant seinen Hauptmann um ein offenes Gespräch bittet?"   
  
"Ja! Vielleicht, ja!", war die hitzige Antwort. "Auf jeden Fall dann, wenn es diesen Leutnant gar nicht geben dürfte!"   
  
Schlagartig wurde es sehr still in dem kleinen Mansardenzimmer. Aramis musterte schweigend sein Gegenüber und d'Artagnan, der sich wieder gefangen hatte, fühlte sich unter dem nachdenklichen und vor allem begreifenden Blick seines Freundes mehr als unwohl.   
  
"Wirklich", räusperte sich der Leutnant schließlich und nahm seinen Faden wieder auf. "Ihr solltet nicht auf diesen Plan bestehen. Athos irrt sich."   
  
Noch einen Moment länger schwieg Aramis, dann nickte er.   
  
D'Artagnans Erleichterung über das scheinbare Einlenken des anderen Musketiers hielt nicht lange vor, denn nun sagte dieser bestimmt: "Ihr solltet mit ihm sprechen."   
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte gerade-"   
  
Erneut unterbrach Aramis den protestierenden Freund: "Ich meinte nicht Herrn de Tréville. Ich meine Athos. Ihr solltet es ihm sagen."   
  
"Ihm sagen?"   
  
"Ja! D'Artagnan, wenn Ihr nicht ehrlich zu Athos seid, wird er sich erneut irren. Wollt Ihr ihn tatsächlich auf diese Weise enttäuschen? Das kann nicht Euer Wunsch sein." Aramis erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging auf die Tür zu. Dort angekommen, wandte er sich, eine Hand bereits auf der Klinke, noch einmal zu seinem sehr still gewordenen Freund am Tisch um. "Denkt darüber nach. Im Übrigen: Ihr seid zum Leutnant ernannt worden, weil Ihr die nötigen Fähigkeiten für diesen Posten bewiesen habt. Jetzt solltet Ihr Eure Pflicht erfüllen, wie Tréville selbst es verlangt hat." Aramis öffnete die Tür und grüßte, bevor er die Wohnung verließ. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter d'Artagnan, der erst jetzt begann, zu begreifen, was ihm sein Freund gesagt hatte.   
  
Der Leutnant nahm die Liste, an der er zuletzt gearbeitet hatte. Sie war noch nicht perfekt, zumindest nicht nach den Maßstäben, die der Hauptmann verlangt hatte. Doch sie war soweit fertig und reichte absolut, um sie morgen als offizielle Wachablösung auszuhängen.   
  
D'Artagnan fasste einen Entschluss: Er würde Athos' Bitte nachkommen und mit Herrn de Tréville sprechen. 


	6. Szene VI

VI   
  
Am nächsten Morgen stand d'Artagnan in aller Frühe auf. Die Sonne blinzelte gerade erst schlaftrunken am Horizont und ihre Strahlen reichten nicht einmal aus, um die rotgedeckten Spitzdächer leuchten zu lassen. Der Frühnebel dämpfte noch die meisten Geräusche des jungen Morgens und der Wind trug einen Duft von Jasmin mit sich. Es versprach, ein herrlicher Tag zu werden.   
  
Gut gelaunt wie lange nicht mehr kleidete sich d'Artagnan an und verließ sein Zimmer. In der Küche wartete schon ein Frühstück auf ihn und der Gascogner nickte zufrieden ob des aufmerksamen Dieners, der ohne eine entsprechende Aufforderung seines Herrn den Tisch bereits gedeckt hatte. Etwas behäbig ließ sich d'Artagnan auf einem Stuhl nieder und begann seine Mahlzeit, wobei er sich die Zeit ließ, jeden Bissen vom frischen Brot aufs Neue zu genießen.  
  
Unvermittelt öffnete sich hinter ihm die Tür zur Küche und erstaunt sah d'Artagnan eine Person eintreten, mit der er so früh am Morgen noch nicht gerechnet hätte. Seine Frage musste ihm deutlich im Gesicht gestanden haben, denn leicht empört antwortete ihm die helle Stimme einer Frau: "Ich störe Euch doch hoffentlich nicht, Monsieur? Oder sollte ich Euch besser wieder allein lassen?"   
  
"Aber nein!" D'Artagnan hatte sich von der Überraschung erholt, erhob sich rasch von seinem Platz und bot ihn galant der zierlichen Frau an, die dem Gascogner trotz ihres tadelnden Tonfalls zuvor, nun ein breites Lächeln schenkte. Sie setzte sich, griff selbst nach einer Scheibe Brot und belegte sie, während d'Artagnan sich einen anderen Stuhl heranzog, wobei er es fertig brachte, gleichzeitig die frische Schönheit neben sich zu bewundern und sich für seinen noch unrasierten Morgenbart zu schämen. "Nein, Madame, im Gegenteil!", fuhr er munter, seine Verlegenheit überspielend, fort. "Ich war nur etwas verwundert, denn ich glaubte, Ihr würdet noch schlafen."   
  
"Schlafen! Wenn mein Gatte um diese Zeit bereits durch die Zimmer poltert?" Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen, als sie den bestürzten Ausdruck im Gesichts ihres Gegenübers sah. Sofort darauf wurde sie jedoch Ernst und ihre nächste Frage klang mehr nach einer Feststellung. "Ihr habt vergessen, was heute für ein Tag ist?"   
  
Der Gascogner überlegte fieberhaft, sich des forschenden Blickes, mit dem Madame d'Artagnan ihn musterte, unangenehm bewusst. Allerdings fiel ihm nicht ein, was an diesem Dienstag so besonderes sein sollte und er musste bedauernd den Kopf schütteln. Wie zu erwarten, seufzte seine Frau scheinbar verzweifelt über das schlechte Gedächtnis ihres Gatten und sagte streng: "Bertrand de Batz-Castelmore!"   
  
Es war schon erstaunlich, welch einschüchternde Wirkung eine so kleine Person wie Francoise de Montesquiou d'Artagnan hervorrufen konnte, selbst, wenn ihr Zorn nur gespielt war. Sie stemmte dabei die Hände in die Hüfte, legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, sodass ihr einige der allmählich ergrauenden Locken aus dem Zopf über die Schulter fielen und funkelte ihren Gegenüber bedrohlich an. Im Laufe der vielen Jahre, die sie nun schon mit ihrem Mann verheiratet war, der sich nach ihr gerne d'Artagnan nannte und der ebenso hitzig wie stur sein konnte, hatten diese Gesten nie ihre Wirkung verfehlt.   
  
Auch jetzt wurde Bertrand recht kleinlaut und strich sich nervös übers Kinn. In den beinahe 52 Jahren, die er nun zählte, war ihm höchstens noch ein anderer Mensch wie Francoise begegnet, der es mit einem bloßen Blick so gründlich gelang, das Temperament des Gascogners zu zügeln. Andererseits war Madame d'Artagnan auch voller Sanftmut und Herzlichkeit, einer der vielen Gründe, weshalb die Vernunftehe von damals zu der glücklichen Verbindung von heute geworden war.   
  
Schweigend wartete Bertrand die Erklärung Madame d'Artagnans ab, die auch prompt folgte: "D'Orfeuille wird uns während des Mittags besuchen."   
  
Diese Nachricht wurde von dem Gascogner allerdings nicht so freudig aufgenommen, wie sie eigentlich klingen sollte. "D'Orfeuille! Er ist schon zurück aus der fernen Hauptstadt?"   
  
Francoises Mundwinkel zuckten belustigt, wusste sie doch genau, was ihr Mann von d'Orfeuille hielt. Nichts desto Trotz sagte sie bestimmt: "Ich bitte Euch, er war immerhin über ein Jahr fort und ist erst in der vergangenen Woche von seiner Handelsreise zurückgekehrt."   
  
Bertrand schnaubte verächtlich. "Handelsreise, ja! Der Fuchs tanzt auch Abends mit den Hühnern. Warum kommt er hierher? Wir kennen uns nur flüchtig."   
  
Francoise blieb geduldig. "Weil d'Orfeuille nun einmal unser Nachbar ist und wir ihn nun, nach einer langen Zeit wiedersehen. Er hat sicherlich viel von seiner Reise zu berichten."   
  
Bertrands Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch ein wenig mehr. "Auf diesen Bericht bin ich gespannt", knurrte er und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.   
  
Francoise duldete jedoch keine Widerrede. "Immerhin hat es der junge Herr zu etwas gebracht, er kehrt mit den Taschen voller Gold zurück! Ich habe Euch vor einigen Tagen schon gesagt, dass d'Orfeuille uns besuchen würde. Er wird nicht lange bleiben, denn er kommt nur auf dem Weg nach Auch an unserem Schloss vorbei. Wir werden ihn mit Gastfreundschaft empfangen, wie es sich gehört!"   
  
Bertrand verschluckte das 'Wie ihr wünscht', das ihm auf der Zunge lag und begnügte sich mit einem weiteren, finsteren Blick.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mein lieber d'Artagnan! Was für eine Freude, Euch zu sehen!"   
  
D'Orfeuille zog Bertrand in eine herzliche Umarmung, welche mit einem sauren Lächeln Seitens des Gascogners erwidert wurde. Dadurch trübte sich das breite Grinsen Jean d'Orfeuilles, dass seine großen, weißen Zähne enthüllte, kein bisschen. Im Gegenteil!   
  
Er schlug seinem Nachbarn freundschaftlich-begeistert auf die Schulter, trat schwungvoll einen Schritt zurück, wischte mit einer spielerischen Handbewegung einige seiner goldblonden Locken aus der Stirn und bewies in seinem ganzen Gehabe eine derart aufgesetzte Eleganz, dass sie dem immerhin zwanzig Jahre älteren Bertrand das beste Beispiel für jugendlichen Übermut bot, wie ihn Schloss Castelmore lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.   
  
Der große Saal des Gemäuers, in dem sich diese Begrüßung ereignete, war, um den Gast standesgemäß willkommen zu heißen, glanzvoll geschmückt worden. Auf einem Tisch am hinteren Ende warteten die erlesensten Speisen, welche die Küche zu bieten hatte, sogar eine fette Gans war geschlachtet worden und thronte nun knusprig gebraten in der Mitte. Um sie herum standen Obstschalen, Gemüse und Saucen, selbstverständlich Teller und Gläser für den Wein eines ausgezeichneten Jahrgangs.   
  
D'Orfeuille wandte sich nun Madame d'Artagnan zu, und küsste ihr galant die dargebotene Hand, was sie mit Entzücken belächelte. Der junge Mann war wohl erzogen und so fiel es Francoise nicht schwer, mit ihm ein Gespräch im Plauderton zu beginnen, während sich die drei Personen um den Tisch setzten und speisten. "Monsieur, wie ist Euer Befinden nach einer so langen Reise? Ich hörte, der Weg nach Paris sei nur mit einigen Anstrengungen zu bewältigen."   
  
D'Orfeuille winkte die letzte Bemerkung lässig mit einer Hand ab und erklärte mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln: "Die Straßen sind leider nicht so sicher, wie sie sein sollten und der Weg in die Hauptstadt ist weit. Allerdings schien mir die Reise mehr erholsam, als mühselig. Natürlich ließ sich das ein oder andere Abenteuer nicht vermeiden, doch Dank meiner geschickten Klinge, ist mir zu keiner Zeit Bange geworden."   
  
Bertrand verschluckte sich fast an seinem Wein und hustete unterdrückt, was ihm einen besorgten Blick d'Orfeuilles einbrachte. Francoise überging diesen kleinen Zwischenfall und meinte schnell: "Ihr seid wirklich tapfer und es scheint, als hättet Ihr in Paris Euer Glück gemacht."   
  
D'Orfeuille gab sich bescheiden, doch die leichte Röte seiner Wangen verriet ihn. Er war sichtlich stolz auf seine erfolgreiche Reise, die ihn durch geschickte Spekulation, wenn auch nicht reich, so zumindest wohlhabend gemacht hatte und berichtete der andächtig lauschenden Madame d'Artagnan bis ins kleinste Detail von Paris, sodass sie sich nach einiger Zeit ein lebhaftes Bild von der großen Stadt und ihren Menschen machen konnte. Wenn Francoise etwas besonders interessierte, fragte sie genauer nach und mit leuchtenden Augen erzählte ihr Gast weiter, wodurch das Essen für beide ausgesprochen kurzweilig wurde.   
  
Bertrand jedoch schwieg mürrisch, versuchte, sich seine eigenen Gedanken über "malerische Gärten" und "pompöse Bauwerke" nicht anmerken zu lassen und konzentrierte sich auf sein Essen. So hörte er nur mit halben Ohr hin, als d'Orfeuille in seiner geschliffen einschmeichelnden Art an ihn gewandt meinte: "Etwas, dass ich noch nicht erzählt habe, was Euch jedoch mit Sicherheit interessieren dürfte, ist, dass es mir vergönnt war, Euren Sohn kennen zu lernen."   
  
Bertrand sah seinen Gast nicht einmal an, als er gelangweilt, wie schon so viele Male zuvor, antwortete: "Ist dem tatsächlich so?"   
  
Erneut zeichnete sich eine leichte Röte auf d'Orfeuilles Wangen ab, als wäre er bei einer Lüge ertappt worden und schnell fügte er hinzu: "Nicht persönlich, meine ich. Aber ich habe viel von dem jungen Leutnant der Musketiere reden hören. Ihr müsst gewiss stolz auf ihn sein, Herr d'Artagnan."   
  
Erst jetzt horchte Bertrand auf. Nicht sicher, ob er richtig verstanden hatte, wovon d'Orfeuille sprach, warf er einen Blick zu seiner Frau, doch auch in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich nur Ratlosigkeit wieder.   
  
Bertrand kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte seinen Gast gründlich, doch d'Orfeuille schien völlig arglos auf eine Antwort zu warten, die ihm der Gascogner schließlich mit einem forschenden Unterton in der Stimme gab. "Verzeiht, Monsieur, aber ich fürchte, ich war einen Moment abgelenkt. Was sagtet Ihr noch zuletzt?"   
  
"Ich sprach davon, dass ich viel von dem Leutnant der Musketiere des Königs gehört habe", erwiderte sein Gegenüber, unsicherer als zuvor. "Sein Name lautet d'Artagnan und deshalb hielt ich ihn für Euren Sohn."   
  
Betrand überlegte einen Augenblick, ob d'Orfeuille sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte, doch dies schien nicht der Fall zu sein. Nach einer Weile sagte der Gascogner langsam: "Es tut mir leid, aber hierbei kann es sich nur um ein Missverständnis handeln - Ich habe keinen Sohn."   
  
Francoise sah die Verwirrung im Gesicht ihres Gastes und versuchte zu erklären: "Möglicherweise verwechselt Ihr den Namen?", aber d'Orfeuille schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Nein, nein, ich hörte laut und deutlich von jemandem Namens d'Artagnan reden. Er diene als Leutnant unter Monsieur de Tréville, hieß es weiter."   
  
"Vielleicht", scherzte Bertrand an seine Frau gewandt, "hat uns Euer Bruder ein kleines Geheimnis verschwiegen."   
  
Francoise wurde unmerklich blasser, doch schien dies nicht von der letzten Bemerkung ihres Gatten herzurühren. Gegenüber ihrem Gast nickte sie jedoch und lachte leise: "Das ist sicherlich eine Möglichkeit", wobei sie Bertrand einen Blick zuwarf, das Thema nun ruhen zu lassen. Auch d'Orfeuille ging nicht weiter darauf ein und überspielte die entstandene Verlegenheit mit einer weiteren Erzählung von seiner Reise.   
  
Bertrand verfolgte das neu einsetzende Gespräch nicht länger. Er grübelte.   
  
Seine Frau hatte keinen Bruder. Wer war also dieser Leutnant? 


	7. Szene VII

VII   
  
  
  
"Obwohl die Zeit drängt, besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Die Vorbereitungen werden weniger als zwei Monate in Anspruch nehmen - Eine weitere Verzögerung wird nicht länger toleriert!"   
  
Tréville las den letzten Satz nun zum bestimmt fünften Mal und seine anfängliche Ungläubigkeit wandelte sich mehr und mehr in Zorn. Er knüllte das Papier in der Faust zusammen, zögerte kurz und faltete es dann wieder auseinander. Die Botschaft blieb eindeutig.   
  
Im Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns war es sehr still, nur die Wanduhr tickte leise und im Kamin knackte ab und an ein Holzscheit. Obwohl es erst Mittag war und sich die Bittsteller, Soldaten und Laufburschen jetzt eigentlich gegenseitig die Klinke in die Hand geben sollten, hatte Trévilles Diener Gaston im Vorzimmer den Befehle erhalten, niemanden hereinzulassen. Manchmal waren die lautstarken Proteste einiger Besucher zu hören, doch niemand wagte es, die Anweisung zu ignorieren und so schien das Arbeitszimmer heute ungewöhnlich leer. Tréville saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem sich, wie immer, Stapel von Papieren türmten und betrachtete nachdenklich das Blatt, auf das in krakeliger Handschrift zwei Zeilen niedergeschrieben waren.   
  
Es ließ sich also nicht mehr ändern. Die Entscheidung war gefallen und der Hauptmann der Musketiere wurde damit zum Abwarten gezwungen. Alle Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen, vielleicht doch noch eine Wende herbeizuführen, waren vergebens gewesen und dieser Zettel, den Tréville zwischen einigen Berichten versteckt gefunden hatte, bestätigte seine Befürchtungen. Keine Verzögerungen mehr. Das hieß auch, keine neuen Vorschläge und vor allem: Keine Zeit.   
  
Tréville stand auf und trat an den Kamin, in dem trotz des lauen Oktobertages ein kleines Feuer entfacht worden war. Er beobachtete einen Moment lang das Spiel der Flammen, dann hielt er eine Ecke des Blattes in die Feuerstelle. Das trockene Papier brannte sofort und das Feuer fraß sich unaufhaltsam durch das Schriftstück. Der Hauptmann warf es schließlich in den Kamin und wartete, bis es gänzlich zu Asche zerfallen war. Nachdem Tréville noch kurz mit dem Schürhaken in der Glut gestochert hatte, war er sich sicher, dass niemand mehr auch nur ahnen würde, dass es dieses Papier gegeben hatte. Wer auch immer es ihm auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, der Hauptmann hatte die Botschaft verstanden. Er wandte sich vom Kamin ab und trat ans Fenster.   
  
Die Rue du Vieux-Colombier war eine sehr belebte Straße und auch heute gab es keinen Augenblick, an dem sich nicht ein Passant, der es eiliger als die anderen hatte, durch die Menge schob oder kleine Gruppen zusammenstanden und sich unterhielten. Natürlich herrschte auch ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen am Tor zum Hôtel de Tréville und die Musketiere schienen sich abzuwechseln, um am Eingang stets eine ansehnliche Zahl zu bilden. Der Hauptmann schmunzelte, als er an diese Kindsköpfe dachte, die dennoch zu den besten Soldaten und Edelmännern des Königreichs zählten - und die unbedingt treu waren. Seine Majestät konnte sich keine besseren Gefolgsleute in einer Kompanie vereint wünschen. Ebenso wenig konnte es ihr Hauptmann.   
  
Tréville wusste, dass sich die Männer ebenfalls einige Gedanken über die letzten Wochen gemacht hatten, wenn sie auch nicht ahnen konnten, wie viel sich tatsächlich noch ändern würde. Vielleicht alles. Vielleicht nichts. Wenn auch nur eine Kleinigkeit nach diesen "Vorbereitungen", wie es auf dem Zettel geheißen hatte, fehlschlug, trat der erste Fall ein - und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war nicht gering. Genauso unsicher aber war die Zukunft nach einem Erfolg. Sich zurückziehen und abwarten?   
  
"Eine Pistole für Eure Gedanken."   
  
Tréville drehte sich überrascht vom Fenster weg, der Tür seines Arbeitszimmers zu, vor der kein anderer als Hauptmann des Essarts stand und den Gascogner nun mit einem freundlichen Nicken und einem entschuldigen Lächeln begrüßte. "Verzeiht, dass ich hier so einfach eindringe", fuhr des Essarts fort, während er näher trat. "Aber als ich auf dem Weg zum Louvre zufällig in die Rue du Vieux-Colombier einbog, kam ich auch an diesem Hôtel vorbei und wollte die Zeit nutzen, Euch einen guten Tag zu sagen."   
  
"Ich hatte Anweisung gegeben, mich nicht zu stören", erwiderte Tréville schroff. "Wie seid Ihr-"   
  
"Bitte, gebt Gaston keine Schuld", beschwichtige des Essarts. "Ich habe mich einer kleinen List bedient, um Euren Diener zu überreden, mich hineinzulassen. Er bewältigt seine Aufgabe ansonsten ausgezeichnet. Nicht einmal von einem Schweizer Gardisten, der doppelt so breit war wie Gaston, hat er sich einschüchtern lassen."   
  
Tréville wischte mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung die letzte Bemerkung beiseite. "Eine List also?"   
  
"Aber ja, werter Schwager: Familienangelegenheiten." Der Hauptmann der Gardisten griente und trat neben Tréville ans Fenster, ohne sich von dessen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck weiter beeindrucken zu lassen. Des Essarts blickte hinunter auf die Straße wie sein Schwager zuvor und musterte die vorbeieilenden Menschen. "Wie gesagt" sprach er weiter, ohne den Blick von der Rue du Vieux-Colombier zu nehmen. "Ich biete Euch eine Pistole, wenn Ihr mir Eure Gedanken verratet."   
  
Tréville schüttelte den Kopf. "Ihr meint es tatsächlich Ernst, nicht wahr?" Ein spöttisches Lächeln zuckte unvermittelt um seine Mundwinkel. "Eine Pistole ist sicher ein guter Preis, um zu erfahren, dass sich die Mode zu schnell verändert, als das alle sie mitmachen könnten."   
  
Des Essarts schien einen Moment verblüfft, dann jedoch lachte er kurz auf und nickte seinem Gegenüber anerkennend zu. "Ich verstehe. Ja, das Gleiche denke ich auch manchmal, wenn ich aus dem Fenster meines Arbeitszimmers schaue. Von hier aus wirkt es allerdings noch ein wenig beeindruckender." Wieder warf er einen Blick hinaus und deutete mit einer Hand auf einen jungen Mann, der an die Mauer des Nachbarhauses gelehnt stand und scheinbar unbeteiligt döste. "Nehmt diesen Herrn dort unten zum Beispiel. Von der Kleidung her zu urteilen, haben wir es hier ganz eindeutig mit einem Provinzler zu tun. Aber wirken diese Stiefel, diese Hose und das Wams nicht ein wenig ungetragen und zu sauber? Ich frage mich wirklich, ob nicht _mir_ die neueste Mode entgangen ist. Was meint Ihr?"   
  
Tréville wusste, worauf sein Schwager hinauswollte, aber er ließ sich nicht auf dessen scherzenden Tonfall ein. Des Essarts war nicht einfach zufällig zu ihm gekommen und der Gascogner wünschte, der Hauptmann der Gardisten würde es endlich auf den Punkt bringen. "Ich meine, dass Ihr nicht bloß gekommen seid, um Euch mit mir über Kleiderfragen zu unterhalten", antwortete Tréville unwirsch und verließ seinen Platz am Fenster, um sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen.   
  
"Nein, das bin ich nicht", erwiderte des Essarts ernst, wandte der Straße den Rücken zu und lehnte sich bequem gegen die Fensterbank. "Allerdings müsst Ihr zugeben, dass der Kardinal seine Spione schon geschickter getarnt hat. Oder soll dieser junge Mann dort unten Euch nur von den übrigen Agenten in Eurem Haus ablenken? Es wundert mich doch sehr, dass Ihr dem so gelassen begegnen könnt - und ich bin nicht der Einzige, der sich fragt, was den Hauptmann der Musketiere in letzter Zeit wirklich beschäftigt."   
  
"Mort de tous les diables! Monsieur, Ihr verschwendet meine Zeit!" Tréville war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und funkelte seinen Gegenüber zornig an. "Werdet deutlicher oder-" Bevor er den Satz zu Ende führen konnte, wurde unvermittelt die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer geöffnet und die Person, die gerade im Begriff war einzutreten, meinte hinter sich gewandt: "Gaston, beruhige dich! Mordioux, der Hauptmann wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen!" Die Tür wurde ruckartig geschlossen und der Neunankömmling trat mit zwei Schritten in den Raum und vor den Schreibtisch, wo sich Tréville mittlerweile wieder auf seinem Platz niedergelassen hatte. Gefährlich ruhig meinte der Hauptmann: "Gaston werde ich sicherlich nicht den Kopf abreißen, vielleicht aber meinem Leutnant, wenn er nicht eine gute Erklärung für sein Auftreten vorzuweisen hat."   
  
D'Artagnan schien sich von diesen Worten nicht sehr beeindrucken zu lassen und zog aus seiner Tasche ein zusammengefaltetes Papier. "Die Wachliste. Ihr schient großen Wert darauf zu legen, dass sie so schnell wie möglich fertig wird."   
  
Tréville nahm das Blatt entgegen und legte es ungelesen zur Seite. Doch war dies wohl noch nicht Zeichen genug für seinen Untergebenen, sich zu entfernen. Beinahe liebenswürdig fragte der Hauptmann nach. "Kann ich noch etwas für Euch tun?"   
  
Von dem freundlichen Ton ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht, zog eine leichte Spur von Verlegenheit über d'Artagnans Gesicht und er druckste ein wenig herum, bevor er schließlich sagte: "Es gibt in der Tat noch etwas, was ich mit Euch zu besprechen hätte..."   
  
"Gut, dann merkt Euch dies für später, ich bin beschäftigt." Tréville winkte seinem Leutnant, das Arbeitszimmer zu verlassen, doch d'Artagnan starrte ihn nur völlig entgeistert und sprachlos an. Der Hauptmann spürte erneut einen leichten Anflug von Zorn. Er hatte nicht die Geduld, sich neben seinem Schwager, der noch immer am Fenster stand und die Szene schweigend beobachtete, sich auch noch mit renitenten Gascognern auseinander zusetzen. "Habt Ihr nicht verstanden?"   
  
D'Artagnan hatte verstanden. Doch im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Abend, als der Leutnant nur mit einer steinernen Mine wie eine undurchdringliche Maske vor dem Schreibtisch gestanden und darauf gewartet hatte, dass der Sturm vorüberzog, war aus seinem Blick nun eindeutig die Erbitterung über die erneute Zurechtweisung abzulesen. Tréville seufzte lautlos. Sein Leutnant verstand einfach nicht, dass es im Augenblick wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen gab und alles andere warten musste - Noch ungefähr zwei Monate warten mussten und dienstliche Angelegenheiten standen solange hinten an.   
  
Ein Räuspern durchbrach das unangenehme Schweigen, dass sich zwischen Hauptmann und Leutnant ausgebreitet hatte. D'Artagnan fuhr überrascht herum. Er hatte beim Eintreten des Essarts am Fenster anscheinend nicht bemerkt und Tréville fragte sich, ob der Leutnant durch sein Anliegen, das so dringend besprochen werden musste, derart abgelenkt gewesen war. "Hauptmann des Essarts!", rief der junge Gascogner nun. "Verzeiht, ich hatte Euch nicht gesehen."   
  
Des Essarts winkte freundlich ab und trat nun ebenfalls an den Schreibtisch. "Keine Sorge, Monsieur d'Artagnan, im Gegensatz zu der feinen Gesellschaft am Hof lege ich nicht soviel Wert auf die strikte Einhaltung der Etikette. Von daher ist es verzeihlich, dass Ihr keine Augen im Hinterkopf habt."   
  
"Dennoch habe ich Euer Gespräch unterbrochen", beharrte d'Artagnan, obwohl er sichtlich erleichtert war, einen gutgelaunten Hauptmann des Essarts anzutreffen. "Wenn Ihr mich also entschuldigen würdet... Ich muss noch die Wachen am Louvre kontrollieren."   
  
"Natürlich", nickte des Essarts und überlegte einen Moment, bevor er fortfuhr: "Könntet Ihr mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun? Nur, wenn Ihr die Zeit dafür aufbringen wollt, versteht sich. Ihr seid sicherlich sehr beschäftigt."   
  
"Um was handelt es sich?", fragte d'Artagnan hilfsbereit.   
  
"Ich hatte gehofft, dass Ihr unter den Wachposten der Gardisten vielleicht nach Moissac suchen könntet. Ihr kennt ihn, nicht wahr? Würdet Ihr ihm von mir ausrichten, dass ich ihn um drei Uhr in meinem Arbeitszimmer erwarte?"   
  
"Moissac, um drei Uhr", bestätigte der Leutnant und machte dann Anstalten, zu gehen. Er grüßte die beiden Männer und verließ eilig das Arbeitszimmer.   
  
"Das kam einer Flucht gleich", meinte des Essarts mit einem Blick auf die Tür die hinter d'Artagnan wieder ins Schloss gefallen war. An seinen Schwager gewandt fügte er hinzu: "und in gewisser Weise kann ich Euren Leutnant verstehen."   
  
"Könnt Ihr das?", erwiderte Tréville lauernd. Er hatte den kleinen Streit von eben noch nicht vergessen und ahnte, dass sein Gegenüber sich sachte wieder seinem ursprünglichen Thema nähern wollte. Des Essarts zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er ist ein anständiger Charakter, Ihr als sein Hauptmann solltet das zu schätzen wissen."   
  
"Ihr kommt, um guten Tag zu sagen und Ihr macht mir Vorhaltungen darüber, wie ich meine Kompanie führe. Das Ganze verdeckt Ihr mit dem Wort Familienangelegenheiten", Tréville schüttelte den Kopf. "Sangdieu! Ihr solltet endlich sagen, weshalb Ihr wirklich gekommen seid."   
  
"Aus keinem anderen Grund, wie ihn auch, so denke ich, Euer Leutnant hatte, als er sich mit viel gutem Zureden an Gaston vorbei in dieses Arbeitszimmer begeben hat, wo ihn nur ein übelgelaunter Vorgesetzter erwartete." Des Essarts sah seinen Schwager fest an. "Ihr habt den Mann auf der Straße gesehen. Ihr wisst von den Gerüchten, die in Paris ihre Runde machen. Ihr schließt Euch in diesem Raum ein, während der Kardinal über eine Verkleinerung Eurer Kompanie nachdenkt."   
  
Der Hauptmann der Gardisten machte eine kleine Pause, bevor er eindringlich fortfuhr: "Ich könnte noch viel mehr aufzählen, aber Ihr wisst verteufelt gut, wovon ich spreche. Ich bin nicht hier, um Euch nach den Gründen zu fragen. Ich verlange, dass Ihr dies beendet!"   
  
Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt nun ebenfalls zur Tür. Dort angekommen wandte er sich noch einmal zu seinem Schwager um, dem es wohl nur mit einiger Mühe gelang, sich zu beherrschen, als des Essarts den Raum mit den Worten verließ: "Ich hoffe, wenn schon nicht um Euch und Eure Karriere, so sorgt Ihr Euch doch wenigstens um das Wohlergehen und den Ruf der Menschen, die Euch vertrauen. Ich gebe Euch den guten Rat, dieses Vertrauen nicht zu missbrauchen." 


	8. Szene VIII

VIII   
  
Zum Wachdienst am Louvre eingeteilt zu sein, bedeutete in der Regel, für lange Zeit an einem Platz auszuharren und sich dabei möglichst nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie ermüdend sich drei Stunden völliger Ereignislosigkeit dahinschleppen konnten. Wie gut, wenn man wenigstens einen Kameraden zur Seite hatte, der das gleiche Schicksal teilte und mit dem sich wunderbar ein Gespräch führen ließ - solange kein Vorgesetzter in der Nähe war, verstand sich. Doch da der nächste Kontrollgang noch in einiger Ferne lag, mussten sich die Soldaten jetzt noch keine Sorgen darum machen und konnte sich auf ihre Weise ein wenig von ihrer langweiligen Aufgabe ablenken.   
  
Im Augenblick wäre es Athos allerdings sehr recht gewesen, wenn tatsächlich irgendjemand oder -etwas seine Unterhaltung mit Porthos unterbrochen hätte - vielmehr war es so, dass der Hüne auf seinen Freund einredete, während dieser eigentlich keine Gelegenheit zum Antworten fand. Das schien Porthos jedoch nicht weiter aufzufallen, denn er war damit beschäftigt, eine gewichtige Mine aufzusetzen, sich ab und an, während bedeutungsvoller Pausen in seinem Monolog den Schnurrbart zu zwirbeln und dabei Athos mit abschätzenden Blicken zu mustern.   
  
Der Graf hätte einiges darum gegeben, wenn diese Wache am Vorplatz bald beendet gewesen wäre, denn ihm war, auch wenn er es nicht offen zugab, das Thema der "Unterhaltung" recht unangenehm: Es ging um das geheimnisvolle Taschentuch, dass Athos am vergangenen Morgen auf dem Tisch in seiner Wohnstube gefunden hatte und in dem Porthos genügend Gesprächsstoff fand, um seit über einer Stunde schon Spekulationen über die mögliche Besitzerin des Tüchleins anzustellen.   
  
Athos hörte kaum zu. Er wusste mittlerweile, wem er dieses Geschenk zu verdanken hatte und wem er es noch vor Ende des Tages zurückgeben würde - Natürlich nicht in der Absicht, der Aufforderung, die dieses Taschentuch enthielt, nachzukommen. Wenn er gestern nicht durch den Besuch im "Tannenzapfen" und dem Gespräch mit des Essarts von seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten abgelenkt gewesen wäre, würde er das Tuch schon heute nicht mehr bei sich tragen. So aber musste es bei seinen Freunden und besonders bei Porthos ganz den Eindruck erwecken, als wolle Athos diesen Liebesbeweis gerne noch ein Weilchen länger behalten.   
  
Der Graf seufzte innerlich, während an seiner Seite neue Namen, jeder fantasievoller und falscher als der andere, genannt wurden.   
  
Vielleicht hätte er das Tuch Aramis und Porthos nicht zeigen dürfen. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte Athos noch nicht, welche Person sich mit dem Taschentuch verbannt und er hielt diesen Vorfall schlichtweg für einen Irrtum. Warum auch nicht? Der schweigsame, reservierte Musketier, dem keine Frauengeschichten nachgesagt werden konnten und von dem jeder wusste, dass er auch keine heimliche Leidenschaft, außer vielleicht den Wein, pflegte, sollte das Interesse einer Dame wecken? Ausgeschlossen.   
  
In all den Jahren, die Athos nun schon in Paris lebte, war ihm so etwas noch nicht wiederfahren und nie hatte er diese Art von Gesellschaft vermisst. Doch jetzt, wie aus heiterem Himmel, und obwohl er ausreichend deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er ein Leben ohne eine Frau an seiner Seite bevorzugte, schien sich eine sogar ernstliche Hoffnungen zu machen, sie könne den Musketier nur mit ein wenig Hartnäckigkeit umstimmen.   
  
Athos hatte nicht vergessen, wie sehr ihn bereits eine Frau betrogen hatte, indem sie sich für etwas ausgab, was sie nicht war: Die unschuldige Schwester eines Priesters, hübsch, gebildet und sanftmütig, noch sehr jung und vielleicht ein wenig naiv - In Wirklichkeit jedoch eine gebranntmarkte Verbrecherin, gerissen, teuflisch und skrupellos. Der Graf verbannt nur leidvolle Erinnerungen mit dieser Person, die sein Vertrauen und seine Liebe missbraucht hatte. Das sollte nie wieder geschehen. Keine Frau würde Athos mehr derartig hintergehen können, denn er wies sie alle von sich. Was also hatte sich diese Eine, die doch am Besten wissen musste, dass sie keinen Erfolg haben würde, gedacht?   
  
"Comtesse!"   
  
"Was?" Athos schreckte aus seinen trüben Gedanken, als ihn Porthos' Ellbogen in die Rippen stieß. Der Hüne trug einen triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck und erwartete offensichtlich Zustimmung durch seinen Freund, als er nun betont langsam wiederholte: "Comtesse. Niemand kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das erste "C" in den Initialen des Taschentuchs nicht die Abkürzung für einen Titel ist. Ja, ich bin mir sicher, Ihr habt die Gunst einer Gräfin gewonnen."   
  
Athos antwortete nicht auf diesen neuerlichen Versuch des Hünen, seinen Freund zur Preisgabe des Namens zu überreden, was Porthos jedoch nur dazu anzuspornen schien, seine neue Idee weiter auszuschmücken. "Ja, ja, überlegt doch nur! Das "C" ist zweimal aufgestickt, nichts weiter. Es gibt unendlich viele Möglichkeiten, wofür diese Buchstaben stehen könnten. Aber nun handelt es sich vielleicht gar nicht um Vor- und Zunamen, um etwas alltägliches wie "Cecilie Cambout" oder "Claude Chamillart" etwa. Stattdessen könnte eine hohe Dame uns auf diese Weise ein Rätsel aufgeben wollen, damit wir es, oder vielmehr Ihr es löst und Euch so beweist."   
  
Porthos schien ganz und gar begeistert von diesem Gedanken zu sein und bemerkte nicht, wie Athos neben ihm enerviert den Kopf schüttelte. Trotzdem ließ der Graf seinen Freund gewähren, als dieser fröhlich von Neuem begann: "Folglich könnte es sich also genauso um die Comtesse von Cauvisson handeln oder-" Porthos stockte und seine Augen wurden groß, bevor er den Namen, der ihm nun in den Sinn kam flüsterte. "Comtesse de Carignan..."   
  
Athos musste sich sehr zurückhalten, um in diesem Augenblick nicht ungebührlich zu lachen, was zum Einen sicher Porthos, zum Anderen die arme Marie von Bourbon beleidigt hätte. Ein belustigtes Lächeln konnte er dennoch nicht verbergen, als er nun sein langes Schweigen brach. "Porthos, zerbrecht Euch nicht zu sehr den Kopf. Seht, dieses Taschentuch ist weit weniger geheimnisvoll, als Ihr vielleicht meint und zu viele Gedanken nicht wert. Ihr als mein Freund solltet doch wissen-"   
  
Was genau Porthos wissen sollte, erfuhr der Hüne an diesem Tag nicht mehr, denn Athos brach unvermittelt ab, als er am anderen Ende des Vorplatzes zum Louvre eine Gestalt in Musketieruniform bemerkte, die, als sie die Freunde nun ebenfalls sah, zielstrebig in ihre Richtung schritt. Nur einen Augenblick später erkannte Athos in dem Kameraden Aramis wieder, der durch seine Eile ein wenig atemlos die beiden anderen Musketiere erreichte. Überhaupt war nicht nur Aramis' offensichtliche Aufregung sonderbar. Auch wirkte er etwas blasser als gewöhnlich, übermüdet und er schien sich nicht mit der üblichen Sorgfalt zurecht gemacht zu haben, als wäre nicht mehr Zeit als für eine hastige Katzenwäsche gewesen. Die besorgten Blicke seine Freunde wischte Aramis jedoch mit einer schnellen Geste beiseite und meinte an Athos gewandt: "Der Hauptmann schickt mich, er will Euch sehen."   
  
Normalerweise hätte dem Grafen nun nicht die reinste Verblüffung im Gesicht gestanden, doch eingedenk einer so kurz angebunden Eröffnung seines Freundes und dessen ungewohnten Auftretens fragte er nach: "Ist etwas geschehen?"   
  
Aramis zuckte mit den Schultern und gab Porthos mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass der Hüne ihn nicht länger mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck zu mustern brauche. Dann erklärte er: "So würde ich es nicht sagen, allerdings verlangte Herr de Tréville, dass ich Euch so schnell wie möglich finde. Ich werde Eure Wache übernehmen."   
  
Athos rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. "Wie "würdet" Ihr es denn sagen?", meinte er schließlich und schien damit genau die richtige Frage gestellt zu haben, denn mit finsterer Mine antwortete Aramis aufgebrachter, als er es beabsichtig hatte: "Dass des Essarts nicht mehr Zeit als nötig verloren hat!" Er seufzte lautlos und fuhr dann ruhiger fort, um den verwirrten Freunden ein wenig Klarheit zu verschaffen: "Ich hatte kaum das Hauptquartier betreten, um mich über den Wachdienst für heute zu vergewissern, als ich fast von d'Artagnan umgerannt wurde, der etwas wie "ein glänzender Gefallen, wirklich..." murmelte und dann weiterstürmte, ohne mir mehr als einen flüchtigen Gruß zu schenken. Das an sich gab mir schon zu denken und die Erklärung fand sich auch wenige Augenblicke später. Ich hatte gerade den obersten Treppenabsatz erreicht, als sich die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns öffnete und des Essarts in den Vorraum trat. Er musste mir nicht erst erzählen, dass sein Schwager wohl nicht bester Laune sei, um mich vom Offensichtlichen zu überzeugen. Allein Gaston, der vorwurfsvoll, die Arme verschränkt neben der Tür stand, war mir Beweis genug. Während der Hauptmann der Gardisten sich allerdings betont ruhig gab und meinte, er sei nun sehr zuversichtlich, woran nicht nur ich zu zweifeln schien, sondern auch alle anderen anwesenden Personen im Vorzimmer", Aramis lächelte ironisch, sich an den Moment zurückerinnernd, als Dank der Umsicht des Essarts auf einmal mehr Personen zuhörten, wie es Recht gewesen wäre, "wurde mir bald diese Ahnung durch de Tréville höchstpersönlich bestätigt, der, kaum dass des Essarts das Hauptquartier verlassen hatte, unvermittelt selbst vor mir stand und mir befahl, Euch zu ihm zu schicken - Ich darf wohl behaupten, dass unsere Zuversicht von Gestern sich heute eher in ihr Gegenteil verkehrt hat", schloß Aramis bitter.   
  
Die Freunde schwiegen eine Weile bedrückt und Athos, der immerhin zum Teil damit gerechnet hatte, dass ein Gespräch mit dem Hauptmann unter vier Augen etwas Klärung verschaffen würde, musste einsehen, dass er sich wohl geirrt hatte. Doch was wollte Tréville nun mit ihm besprechen?   
  
Ein wenig beunruhigt darüber, was ihn erwarten mochte, nickte er seinen Freunden zum Abschied zu, denen anzusehen war, dass sie zwar nicht gerne mit dem Grafen getauscht hätten, ihn aber auch nur sehr widerstrebend alleine losziehen ließen. 


	9. Szene IX

Autor's Note: Nachdem mir viel Mut zugesprochen wurde (danke Maike), ich viel bebettelt wurde (danke B.-Schwestern) und nach vielen virtuellen Tritten (danke Stella) habe ich endlich das neue Kapitel fertig. Als Entschuldigung, weil es so lange gedauert hat, ist es etwas länger geworden.   
  
Aber ich muss Euch vorwarnen: Ich habe tief in die unterste Schublade gegriffen, um endlich fertig zu werden. Ich glaube, ich habe sogar das Geheimfach noch unter der untersten Schublade bemüht, um etwas zustande zu bringen, was die Charaktere und ihre Handlungen/Dialoge erklärt.   
  
Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen. Für Kritk bin ich dankbar, dann bekommt mein Lieblingsforum eine überarbeitete, bessere Version. ;-)  
  
IX  
  
Die Wachen am Louvre zu kontrollieren war eine einfache Angelegenheit, die der Leutnant der Musketiere in der Regel schnell und ohne Umstände erledigte, um die Soldaten nicht länger als nötig von ihrer Pflicht - oder ihrem Zeitvertreib - abzuhalten. Wer selbst drei Jahre lang erst als Gardist, dann als Musketier regelmäßig zum Wachdienst eingeteilt worden war, vergaß nicht so bald, wie eintönig diese Aufgabe sein konnte und überprüfte die um den Louvre verteilten Posten nicht zu oft.   
  
Die Gardisten und Musketiere des Königs bewachten gemeinsam Innenhof, Vorplatz und die Eingänge des Palastes, zwar in den Kompanien voneinander getrennt, aber durchaus auch miteinander zu einem Plausch neigend, was niemanden störte, solange die Wachen nicht völlig ihre Aufgabe aus den Augen verloren. Sobald jedoch ein Vorgesetzter in der Nähe war, endeten die Gespräche abrupt und es schien, als wäre nichts in der Welt wichtiger, als misstrauische Blicke über die ruhigen Straßen und Plätze schweifen zu lassen. Überzeugt werden konnte so sicherlich nur jemand, der nicht selbst wusste, was Wachdienst bedeutete - doch auch jeder Fähnrich, Leutnant oder Hauptmann ließ sich gerne täuschen und so ging alles Tag für Tag seinen reibungslosen Gang.   
  
Heute schien es allerdings länger zu dauern, bis d'Artagnan den Louvre erreicht hatte, um dort seine Runde zu beginnen. Genau genommen, war er um zwei Stunden zu früh, aber durch eine Ausrede hatte es den Leutnant schon jetzt hierher verschlagen. Noch dazu musste der Musketier einen jungen Mann suchen, dem er von allen Einwohnern Paris' am wenigsten begegnen wollte - Nur, je eher er Moissac fand, desto schneller konnte er die Nachricht des Essarts ausrichten, die wachhabenden Musketiere kontrollieren und wieder gehen.   
  
D'Artagnan überquerte eilig den Vorplatz, um zum Westflügel des Louvre zu gelangen, wo, wie er wusste, die Gardisten des Königs Wache hielten - oder zumindest den Anschein erweckten, es zu tun.   
  
Welche Bedeutung verblieb hier auch für "bewachen" oder... die "Sicherheit des Königs"? Natürlich, niemand konnte in oder aus dem Louvre spazieren, ohne bemerkt, in vielen Fällen auch kontrolliert zu werden. Doch dies war weniger die Aufgabe von Soldaten, die üblicherweise im Feld kämpften und die nun, einzeln oder zu zweit... "repräsentierten". Ja, "repräsentieren" wäre wahrscheinlich das passendere Wort für die gleichmäßige Verteilung der Uniformen entlang des Palastes gewesen.   
  
Nichts anderes tat auch Moissac, er allerdings im Gegensatz zu seinen Kameraden so pflichtbewusst und aufmerksam, ohne je zu murren oder ein Anzeichen von Langeweile zu zeigen, dass sich die übrigen Gardisten seiner Einheit über diesen Diensteifer nur wundern konnten. Vielleicht war dies einer der Gründe, weshalb der junge Mann von den anderen Soldaten zwar nicht direkt gemieden, aber im Stillen belächelt wurde - Moissac war einfach kein unterhaltsamer Gesprächspartner. Auch heute versah er seinen Dienst allein, doch dies schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören, er mochte sogar erleichtert darüber zu sein. Der nächste Wachposten, zwei erfahrenere Gardisten die einen Seiteneingang bewachten und dabei von Zeit zu Zeit kurze Anekdoten austauschten, war gut 50 Schritte entfernt.   
  
Eine Zeitlang hatte sich der junge Gardist gewundert, warum er der Einzige zu sein schien, der seine Aufgabe ernst nahm, der Einzige, der während des Dienstes seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht durch andere Dinge ablenken ließ. Laut gefragt hatte er nie, stattdessen erinnerte er sich an seine eigenen Pflichten und verhielt sich selbst vorbildlichst. Böse Zungen behaupteten, der junge Mann täte dies nur aus dem einen Grund, nämlich durch sein Verhalten bei den richtigen Leuten auch den richtigen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Er sei nichts anderes als ein kleiner Emporkömmling, der immer auf seinen Vorteil aus wäre.   
  
Nun, dies schien auf den ersten Blick auch zuzutreffen - doch nicht ganz und gar.   
  
Sicher, der Rang eines Fähnrichs, Leutnants oder gar Hauptmanns war für Moissac ein erstes, erstrebenswertes Ziel und er war nicht allzu kritisch bei der Wahl seiner Freunde wenn sie ihm nur zu der erhofften Beförderung verhelfen konnten. Nach ganz Oben zu kommen, das war möglich mit Geschick, Tatkraft und ein bißchen Hilfe, davon war Moissac überzeugt. Eine andere Möglichkeit sah er nicht. Der junge Mann konnte bislang keine großen Waffen- oder besondere Heldentaten vorweisen. Als Moissac durch Fürsprache eines entfernten Verwandten endlich der Garde des Königs beitreten konnte, war der Krieg mit England um la Rochelle schon so gut wie beendet gewesen. Es fehlte Moissac nicht an Mut oder Waffentalent. Es fehlte allein die Gelegenheit.   
  
Eine Weile ärgerte sich Moissac über die verpasste Chance, doch dann besann er sich auf das, was er besser konnte, als sich aus übertriebener Tapferkeit vor eine feuernde Kanone zu werfen: Nützliche Freundschaften zu schließen - Und mit seinem jetzigen Bekanntenkreis, dachte Moissac, den nächsten Schritt nach vorne in seiner Karriere anstreben zu können. Das bedeutete für ihn, den Posten eines Fähnrichs zu erlangen, bei der Garde (des Essarts hatte schon Andeutungen in diese Richtung gemacht, wenn der jetzige Offiziersanwärter zum Leutnant aufstieg) oder bei den Musketieren (wo dieser Posten zur Zeit unbesetzt war).   
  
So zeichnete sich der ehrgeizige Josèphe de Moissac besonders durch sein Gespür für die zahlreichen Verflechtungen von Patronage und Vetternwirtschaft aus, wozu nicht zuletzt auch eine gewisse Gerissenheit und Bedachtheit von Nöten war, um sich nicht zu verlaufen. Er war klug, das musste man ihm lassen. Ein Politiker.   
  
Vielleicht gab es da nur eine gewisse jugendliche Naivität, der Moissac noch entwachsen musste, aber die es bisher nicht verhindert hatte, tatsächlich den richtigen Leuten einen bestimmten Eindruck zu vermitteln. Man hielt ihn schlichtweg für harmlos, übermütig und verträumt, manchmal etwas aufdringlich und alles im allen ein wenig einfältig - Wobei ihm niemand ernstlich absprach, ein guter Soldat zu sein! Er konnte mit Waffen umgehen, war kameradschaftlich und ergeben, hilfsbereit, respektierte die Autoritäten und traf dabei trotzdem noch seine eigenen Entscheidungen - Wie zum Beispiel in diesem Augenblick, auf den Wink des Leutnants der Musketiere hin, sich zum ersten Mal seit zwei Stunden ein paar Schritte von seinem Posten zu entfernen.   
  
D'Artagnan musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht ungeduldig mit einem Fuß zu wippen, während Moissac mit seinem üblichen, strahlenden Lächeln im knabenhaften Gesicht näher schlenderte. Der Gardist hätte auch schneller gehen können und dabei weitaus zielstrebiger gewirkt. So aber schien es, als wolle Moissac besonders gelassen auftreten und es kümmerte ihn wohl reichlich wenig, dass es der Leutnant der Musketiere eilig hatte.   
  
Mit ein paar entschlossenen Schritten verkürzte d'Artagnan die Distanz zwischen sich und Moissac, schnitt dem jungen Gardisten mit einer kurzen Geste das Wort ab noch bevor dieser überhaupt den Mund geöffnet hatte und meinte seinerseits: "Hauptmann des Essarts erwartet Euch um drei Uhr in seinem Arbeitszimmer."   
  
An dem erstarrten Lächeln und dem entgeisterten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Gegenübers erkannte d'Artagnan schnell, dass er vielleicht ein wenig barsch mit Moissac gewesen war. Statt nun auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen, wie es der Leutnant eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, räusperte er sich verlegen und fügte hinzu: "Des Essarts war sehr daran gelegen, dass Euch diese Nachricht rasch erreicht."   
  
Dieser Satz, halb Lüge, halb Entschuldigung schien Moissac seine Fassung wiedergewinnen zu lassen und sein Lächeln wirkte nun etwas echter. "Ah, es handelt sich wohl um eine wichtige Angelegenheit."   
  
D'Artagnan, an dem eben noch das schlechtes Gewissen genagt hatte, bedauerte in diesem Moment schon, dass er nicht seiner ersten Rührung gefolgt und gleich nach dem Ausrichten der Nachricht wieder gegangen war. Doch Moissac ließ dem Musketier nun keine Gelegenheit mehr, zu entkommen, denn er fuhr in verschwörerischem Tonfall fort: "Wichtig genug, um Euch, statt einen anderen Gardisten zu schicken."   
  
"Wichtig genug, um jemanden, der ohnehin auf dem Weg hierher war und den der Hauptmann zufällig traf, zu schicken." Diese Ausrede hatte schon im Hauptquartier der Musketiere lästige Folgen für den Leutnant mit sich gebracht und auch vor Moissac bewährte sie sich nicht, der nun meinte: "Ich verstehe. Immer im Dienst, nicht wahr? So wie gestern Abend."   
  
D'Artagnan maß Moissac mit einem abschätzenden Blick, doch aus der offenen Miene des jungen Gardisten sprach keine Arglist oder der Wunsch, den Streit vom "Tannenzapfen" hier fortzuführen. Also antwortete der Musketier schlicht: "Ja", und hielt das Gespräch damit für beendet. Moissac hingegen schien, ganz gegen seine pflichterfüllte Gewohnheit, noch ein wenig plaudern zu wollen.   
  
"Bis drei Uhr ist es gut und gerne noch eine Stunde. Ich werde sofort aufbrechen müssen, sobald meine Ablösung hier eintrifft. Nebenbei, ich ahne schon, worüber der Hauptmann mit mir sprechen möchte."   
  
"So?" Es war sicher nicht leicht, das offensichtliche Desinteresse des Musketiers zu übersehen, Moissac gelang dieses Kunststück dennoch mit Bravour.   
  
"Ja, ja. Es handelt sich wahrscheinlich um den kleinen Gefallen, um den ich bat." Wenn der Gardist gehofft hatte, bei d'Artagnan Eindruck dadurch schinden zu können, dass des Essart seinem jungen Untergeben einen Gefallen erweisen wollte, so irrte er sich. Vielmehr suchte der Leutnant gerade fieberhaft nach einer passenden Antwort, um weiteren Ausführungen zu entgehen und sich verabschieden zu können. Allerdings schwieg er einen Augenblick zu lange, was Moissac als Aufforderung nahm, mehr zu erzählen.   
  
"Seht Ihr, ich habe eine Cousine, drüben in Saint-Denis. Das arme Kind hat kein sehr großes Auskommen und hofft, hier in Paris eine Stelle als Gesellschafterin zu finden. Ich habe ihr Hilfe versprochen. Ich erklärte dem Hauptmann ihre Situation und es scheint, als hätte er tatsächlich eine Familie gefunden, die meine Verwandte aufnehmen kann."   
  
D'Artagnan, der nur mit halben Ohr zugehört hatte, während er die Umgebung unauffällig nach einem ersichtlichen Grund zu verschwinden absuchte, dabei allerdings nur die beiden Gardisten weiter hinten entdeckte, nickte, als Moissac nicht mehr weitersprach und fügte noch ein vorsichtiges: "Das ist... interessant", hinzu.   
  
"Ja, eine gute Gelegenheit." D'Artagnans Blick heftete sich wieder auf Moissac, als dieser vertraulich eine Hand auf den Arm des Musketiers legte und fortfuhr: "Wenn es dem Hauptmann gelungen ist, eine freie Stelle für eine junge Dame zu finden, so ist es sicher auch ein zweites Mal möglich."   
  
D'Artagnan trat einen Schritt zurück und damit außerhalb von Moissacs, durch seine einfache Geste sehr unangenehm gewordene Nähe. "Danke für dieses Angebot, Monsieur, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine junge Frau kenne, die Gesellschafterin werden möchte."   
  
"Tatsächlich nicht?" Wieder zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Gardisten nur dieses strahlende, leicht naive Lächeln, dass keine Hintergedanken oder Doppeldeutigkeiten zuzulassen schien. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nun, vielleicht wollt ihr das Angebot zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt annehmen. Ich denke an meine Freunde."   
  
Mit Mühe unterdrückte d'Artagnan ein Seufzen. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete: Moissac wollte nett sein und um jeden Preis die Sympathie des Musketierleutnants gewinnen. Doch etwas hinderte d'Artagnan daran, den Gardisten vor sich überhaupt nur zu mögen. "Hört einmal, Moissac", begann d'Artagnan nun behutsam, als spräche er zu einem besonders begriffsstutzigen Kind. "Ich weiß Eure Freundlichkeit zu schätzen, aber..." Der Gardist hörte ruhig zu und das Lächeln schwand nicht von seinen Lippen. Es wirkte so... ehrlich. 'Himmel, das ist Moissac!' fluchte d'Artagnan lautlos. 'Alles was er tut, macht er zu seinem eigenen Nutzen!' Dennoch schien Moissac eine gewisse Unschuld auszustrahlen.   
  
"...aber ich denke, ich sollte auch etwas für Euch tun", beendete d'Artagnan den begonnenen Satz und hätte sich dann am liebsten selbst auf die Zunge gebissen.   
  
Moissac seinerseits schien still begeistert, laut sagte er jedoch etwas zurückhaltender: "Eine Hand wäscht die andere, meint Ihr? Nein, nein, ich biete Euch lediglich einen kleinen Freundschaftsdienst, Ihr müsst deswegen nichts für mich tun."   
  
"Gibt es denn etwas, was ich für Euch erledigen könnte, sagen wir, rein theoretisch?" Wieder schüttelte d'Artagnan in Gedanken den Kopf und tat seine Worte dann als reine Höflichkeitsfloskel ab. Alles andere hätte er vor sich selbst nicht rechtfertigen können, ohne sich vielleicht doch eingestehen zu müssen, dass Moissac ihn, auf welche Weise auch immer, ausgetrickst hatte.   
  
Moissac erwies sich als großzügig. "Auch theoretisch gibt es nichts, was ich derzeit von Euch verlangen könnte."   
  
"Gut." Erleichtert atmete d'Artagnan auf und wusste gleichzeitig, dass er Moissac bereits einen großen Gefallen getan hatte: Der Leutnant war nun ein Schuldner und irgendwann würde der Gläubiger kommen, um die Schulden einzutreiben. Bis dahin konnte allerdings noch viel geschehen und d'Artagnan beschloss, im Augenblick keinen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. "So gerne ich mich noch weiter mit Euch unterhalten würde, Monsieur, aber ich fürchte, der Dienst ruft."   
  
Moissac lächelte, diesmal verständnisvoll und d'Artagnan ließ ihm keine Zeit, für lange Abschiedsworte. Mit einem knappen Nicken grüßte der Musketier und ging.   
  
Zornig über sich selbst und ebenso wütend auf Moissac eilte d'Artagnan zurück zum Vorplatz des Louvre, überquerte ihn und kehrte dem Palais dann den Rücken zu - ohne die wachhabenden Musketiere kontrolliert zu haben, wie ein einzelner Mann, der am Rande des Platzes stand, bemerkte.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ohne sonderlich darauf zu achten, wohin sein Weg führte, stapfte d'Artagnan durch die Straßen von Paris, noch immer mit sich selbst hadernd. Nicht nur, dass er das Vertrauen seiner Freunde, mit Herrn de Tréville zu reden, enttäuscht und stattdessen erneut den Ärger des Hauptmanns auf sich gezogen hatte. Nein, darüber hinaus schuldete der Leutnant nun auch noch Moissac, der aufdringlicher denn je wurde, einen Gefallen welcher Art auch immer.   
  
Dieser Dienstag hatte bislang nicht viel Gutes bereitgehalten - und der Tag war noch lange nicht um. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, nach Hause zu gehen, sich krank zu melden und vor Morgen das Bett nicht mehr zu verlassen. Ob es Tréville aufgefallen wäre, wenn sein Leutnant heute einfach nicht mehr zum Dienst erschien? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Allerdings würden sich die restlichen Aufgaben, die Soldabrechnung oder die Wachliste, um nur zwei Beispiele zu nennen, nicht von allein erledigen und sich für den Mittwoch dann verdoppeln. Wenn der Papierstapel auf dem Tisch des Hauptmanns wuchs, der Stapel, um den sich der Leutnant bisher gekümmert hatte, dann musste d'Artagnans Abwesenheit wohl auffallen. Bis dahin konnten gut fünf Tage vergehen, vielleicht sogar eine Woche. Mit einem guten Pferd konnte man in dieser Zeit immerhin bis... Halt!   
  
Dieser Gedanke führt nun doch etwas zu weit, ermahnte sich d'Artagnan und blieb zum ersten Mal, seit er den Louvre verlassen hatte, stehen. Seine Füße hatten den Leutnant in keine sehr belebte Gegend geführt, in eine Gasse mit krummen Häusern, schlammigem Straßengrund und ohne Namen, fernab von den beliebten Plätzen und Alleen. Einen Moment lang versuchte sich der Musketier zu orientieren, gab dieses Unterfangen jedoch rasch wieder auf und gestand sich Wohl oder Übel ein, nie zuvor hier gewesen zu sein.   
  
"Verlaufen?"   
  
D'Artagnan wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, eine Hand bereits am Griff seines Degens. Die Klinge blieb allerdings in ihrer Scheide, als der Musketier erkannte, wer ihn da vom Halbdunkel eines Hauseingangs heraus angesprochen hatte. "Seit wann folgt Ihr mir?" Die Worte hätten leicht drohend klingen sollen, doch selbst in d'Artagnans Ohren schwang in ihnen nur ein Hauch von Ungeduld mit. Dies schien auch dem Mann im Schatten aufzufallen. Leicht amüsiert antwortete er: "Ich, Euch folgen? Monsieur, ich fürchte Ihr überschätzt Euch und Eure Wichtigkeit ein wenig."   
  
"Warum seid Ihr dann hier, Rochefort?"   
  
Der Stallmeister seiner Eminenz trat aus dem Schatten auf die Straße und deutete mit einer Hand nach oben, auf ein kleines, vom Rost fasst zur Unleserlichkeit zerfressenes Schild, das an einer Eisenstange über dem Hauseingang befestigt war. "Wurst. Es gibt nirgendwo in der Stadt einen besseren Metzger, bei dem man noch dazu sicher sein kann, tatsächlich Fleisch verkauft zu bekommen." In der anderen Hand hielt Rochefort ein papierumwickeltes Päckchen, dessen Inhalt in der Sonne wahrscheinlich leicht verderben konnte. "Nun bin ich an der Reihe, eine Frage zu stellen."   
  
D'Artagnan verspürte wenig Lust zu einer Unterhaltung mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind, doch Rochefort schien ausnahmsweise einmal die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben - zumindest, was den Metzger betraf. Außerdem wusste der Graf anscheinend genau, wo er sich befand und ob es dem Musketier nun gefiel oder nicht: Rochefort wusste auch den Weg zurück auf die Hauptstraße. In all den Jahren schien es tatsächlich einigen wenigen Pariser Gassen gelungen zu sein, sich zwischen den Straßen der Stadt zu verstecken. Bis man sich eines Tages in ihnen wiederfand, verwirrt und ohne Orientierung.   
  
"Warum seid *Ihr* hier, Monsieur d'Artagnan?"   
  
Der Musketier schwieg einen Moment. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit wäre jede Begegnung mit Rochefort beinahe zu einer Verabredung zum Duell geworden. Im Moment jedoch schien etwas wie eine stillschweigende Waffenruhe zwischen den einstigen Kontrahenten zu herrschen, die dennoch nicht an vorsichtigem Misstrauen fehlen ließ. Doch zumindest im Augenblick hatte d'Artagnan andere Sorgen als einen ganz zufällig durch die gleiche Gasse spazierenden Rochefort, so zuckte er schließlich nur mit den Schultern, deutete auf das Schild und meinte: "Wurst?"   
  
Rochefort lächelte dünn. "Wie Ihr meint. Dann will ich Euch nicht weiter aufhalten bei Euren Einkäufen. Adieu."   
  
Der Graf ging drei Schritte, als ihn ein "Wartet" noch einmal aufhielt. Sein Lächeln wuchs etwas in die Breite, doch es verschwand, bevor er sich zu dem Musketier umwandte. "Ja?"   
  
D'Artagnan wusste, dass er durchschaut war. Doch Stolz konnte manchmal sehr hinderlich sein und auch jetzt wollte er der Vernunft nicht recht weichen. "Nein, nichts. Adieu."   
  
Rochefort hob nur nachdenklich die Hand zum Kinn, während er nun den Leutnant zurückhielt, als dieser sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wenden wollte. "Ich würde diesen Weg hier vorschlagen. Es ist eine Abkürzung, nur wenigen anderen außer mir bekannt."   
  
"Seid Ihr sicher?" D'Artagnan ging dankbar auf das Spiel ein und blickte zweifelnd an Rochefort vorbei, die Gasse hinunter.   
  
"Sehr sicher." Der Graf ging los, wissend, dass ihm der Musketierleutnant folgen würde. "Ich begleite Euch ein Stück, denn ich muss selbst in die Nähe der Rue des Fossoyeurs."   
  
"Woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass ich auf dem Wen nach Hause war?", fragte d'Artagnan argwöhnisch, als er zum Stallmeister aufgeschlossen hatte. "Mein Dienst ist noch nicht beendet."   
  
"Ich weiß. Ihr seid beinahe jeden Tag der Erste, der das Hauptquartier betritt und der Letzte, der es verlässt." Es klang, als würde Rochefort aus einem Lehrbuch rezitieren. "Nennt es eine Eingebung, dass ich dachte, Ihr wolltet heute nicht mehr in die Rue du Vieux-Colombier zurückkehren, da Ihr Euch auf einer Straße weit vom Hôtel de Tréville entfernt befindet."   
  
Aus den Augenwinkel beobachtete der Stallmeister seiner Eminenz die kaum merkliche Veränderung im Gesicht seines Begleiters - und war sehr zufrieden. Menschenkenntnis hin oder her: Auch der mächtigste Mann Frankreichs konnte sich irren und wenn es sich nur um eine solche Kleinigkeit handelte, wie einen Leutnant, der soeben bemüht war, seinen Verdruss hinter einer ausdruckslosen Maske zu verbergen. "Ihr seid ziemlich gut über meinen Dienstplan informiert, Monsieur. Wollt Ihr immer noch leugnen, mir gefolgt zu sein?" Wahrscheinlich, so dachte d'Artagnan, hatte Rochefort den Musketier die ganze Zeit über im Auge behalten.   
  
"Es ist nicht nötig, Euch zu folgen. Man... hört das ein oder andere."   
  
D'Artagnan nickte. "Interessant. Das sagt man mir in letzter Zeit oft. Allerdings wüsste ich nun auch zu gerne, was man hört. Wartet, lasst mich raten:" Der Musketierleutnant verfiel in einen etwas strammeren Schritt und fuhr beinahe fröhlich fort: "Der König, beeinflusst durch die Politik seines ersten Ministers, hat die Notwendigkeit erkannt, dass zur Entlastung der durch den Krieg um la Rochelle außerordentlich strapazierten Staatskassen Einsparungen beim Militär vorgenommen werden müssen. Dazu zählt auch seine Leibgarde, die ohne Zweifel nur dem Ansehen seiner Majestät dient und in den Straßen von Paris durch ihre Disziplinlosigkeit schon zu oft Ärger verursacht hat. Der Hauptmann eben jener Eliteeinheit ist von diesen Plänen alles andere als begeistert, doch weiß nichts anderes zu unternehmen, als sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer einzuschließen, wo er ein finsteres Vorhaben nach dem anderen gegen den Kardinal schmiedet."   
  
Rochefort hatte amüsiert zugehört. "Was ist mit Euch?"   
  
"Mit mir? Natürlich, der verräterische Leutnant! Man sieht ihn in diesen Tag oft in Begleitung der rechten Hand seiner Eminenz. Hat Herr d'Artagnan das Leutnantspatent nicht dem Kardinal zu verdanken? Augenblick, auch seine Versetzung von der Garde des Königs zu den Musketieren geschah auf Anweisung Richelieus! Er hat seiner Eminenz viel zu verdanken. So fügt sich alles zusammen. Der Hauptmann misstraut ihm. Die Musketiere sind verwirrt und ratlos, die Kompanie: Ein heilloses Durcheinander." D'Artagnan mied den Blick des Stallmeisters, der ihn stumm musterte. "Habe ich etwas vergessen?"   
  
"Ich denke, Ihr habt sehr anschaulich beschrieben, welche Gerüchte im Moment von Mund zu Mund weitergereicht werden. Wie viel Wahres mögen sie wohl enthalten?" Mittlerweile hatten die beiden Männer eine etwas breitere Straße erreicht, die diese Bezeichnung auch verdiente. Der Musketierleutnant bemerkte im Vorübergehen, dass es sich um die Rue Tiquetonne handelte. Hier kannte er sich wieder aus. "Das wisst Ihr wahrscheinlich besser als ich, Monsieur de Rochefort."   
  
"Ich weiß, was ich wissen muss. Schenkt Ihr den Gerüchten denn glauben?"   
  
D'Artagnan blieb abrupt stehen. "Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?"   
  
Rochefort erkannte einen günstigen Zeitpunkt, wenn er vor ihm lag und seine Miene spiegelte nichts anderes als großen Ernst wieder, als er wiederholte: "Schenkt Ihr den Gerüchten glauben?"   
  
Der Musketierleutnant blinzelte verwirrt. "Natürlich nicht!"   
  
"Seid Ihr sicher?"   
  
"Sehr sicher!" Was sollte diese Frage? Gerüchte blieben Gerüchte, selten enthielten sie auch nur einen Funken Wahrheit, wenn sie durch hunderter Ohren und Münder gewandert waren. Das Einzige glaubhafte daran waren wohl die leeren Staatskassen. Andererseits, irgendwie musste das Geld wieder beschafft werden und die Armee zu unterhalten war eine kostspielige Angelegenheit. Aber das betraf nicht auch die Kompanie der Musketiere! Oder? Herr de Tréville war über irgendetwas besorgt. Aber Pläne schmieden? Unsinn! Das müsste auch heißen, er selbst, d'Artagnan, war der Doppelspion seiner Eminenz und dies war, hier gab es keinen Zweifel, tatsächlich eine Lüge. "Ja, sehr sicher!"  
  
Rochefort hob zustimmend eine Hand. "Ich hätte es nicht anders erwartet. Es sind schließlich nur Gerüchte."  
  
"Wie gesagt, mein Dienst ist noch nicht beendet, ich werde im Hauptquartier erwartet", räusperte sich d'Artagnan.   
  
Der Stallmeister sah sich um, als würde er erst jetzt bemerken, wo er sich befand. "Rue Tiquetonne. Ich fürchte, ich muss Euch hier verlassen." Er grüßte den Leutnant und überquerte die Straße. Bevor er in einer anderen Seitengasse verschwand, wandte er sich noch einmal um und meinte. "Aber ich werde Euch im Augen behalten." Es klang nicht wie ein Scherz und d'Artagnan war auch nicht zum Lachen zumute. 


	10. Szene X

Autor's Note: Nach einem Monat Ideenlosigkeit und jede Menge Schulstress hat mich gestern Abend endlich wieder die Muse geküsst (zwar mitten um 2 Uhr Nachts, was ich im SoWi-Unterricht ein wenig bereut habe, aber das tut nichts zur Sache *g*). Eigentlich möchte ich auch nur anmerken, dass ich ein wenig verrückte Laune hatte und sich das in diesem Kapitel wahrscheinlich deutlich wiederspiegelt, besonders im ersten Teil.   
  
Mit dem zweiten Teil bin ich nicht ganz so zufrieden, darum wie gehabt: Kritisiert ordentlich, zerreißt es in der Luft meinetwegen, aber sorgt so dafür, dass mit eurer Hilfe mein Lieblingsforum eine schönere, überarbeitete Version bekommt!   
  
Viel Spaß nun beim Lesen! :-)  
  
X   
  
"Aber ich werde Euch im Auge behalten."   
  
Rochefort beobachtete interessiert die Wirkung, die seine Worte auf den Musketierleutnant hatten. Im Gesicht des jungen Mannes spiegelte sich, versteckt hinter Missmut und Empörung, auch vages Unbehagen wieder. Einen Moment schien es, als wolle d'Artagnan von der anderen Straßenseite aus etwas zurückrufen, um auch den Grafen in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Doch dann zuckte der Musketier nur mit den Schultern, wandte sich um und ging die Rue Tiquetonne hinunter, ohne auch nur einen kurzen Blick zurückzuwerfen.   
  
Das war nun wirklich keine der Reaktionen, mit denen Rochefort gerechnet hätte. Entweder war dieser Hitzkopf von einem Gascogner endlich erwachsen geworden oder, ganz im Gegenteil, noch viel unvernünftiger, dass er glaubte, vor dem Stallmeister seiner Eminenz nichts befürchten zu müssen. Beide Gedanken klangen nicht nach der richtigen Antwort, doch genau darum war Rochefort hier: Um hinter die Fassaden zu blicken.   
  
Vielleicht auch, um den Gerüchten ein wenig Wahrheit zu entlocken. Heute war der Graf, soweit es das anging, einen guten Schritt vorwärts gekommen. Zwar blieb ein großer Teil noch der persönlichen Interpretation überlassen. Aber wann hatte sich der Leutnant der Musketiere zuletzt selbst als "verräterisch" bezeichnet?   
  
Nachdenklich schlug Rochefort den Weg nach Hause ein, in der Hand noch immer das papierumwickelte Päckchen aus der Metzgerei des Herrn Boise. Der Lehrling hatte es, während Meister Boise im harmlosesten Tonfall mit seinem Kunden plauderte, in einer Hinterkammer zurechtgemacht. Dieser Lehrling war ein pfiffiger Junge von vielleicht 15, höchstens 16 Jahren, dem sein Meister viel zu wenig Lohn für eine viel zu anstrengende und blutige Tätigkeit zahlte. Ein Stammkunde, wie der Graf de Rochefort fand zuweilen neben seinen bestellten Einkäufen noch ein kleines Präsent in seinem Päckchen, abhängig davon, ob Monsieur Boise gut genug gelaunt war, um seinen Angestellten Werktags früher frei zu geben.   
  
In letzter Zeit schien der Metzger tatsächlich sehr zufrieden mit sich, seinem Geschäft und der Welt im allgemeinen zu sein. So hatte er dem stets gern gesehenen Stallmeister seiner Eminenz "mit den wärmsten Empfehlungen" statt des gewünschten Aufschnitts noch zusätzlich einen Zipfel bester Blutwurst beigegeben und seinen Lehrling mit dem allerfreundlichsten Lächeln in die Hinterkammer geschickt. Als Rochefort schließlich seine Einkäufe in Empfang nehmen durfte, war der Graf über den neuesten Stand der Gerüchte informiert und um einige Münzen ärmer. Dafür trug er nun ein Päckchen nach Hause, das irgendwie den Eindruck erweckte, mehr zu bergen als ein wenig Wurst.   
  
Der Stallmeister seiner Eminenz erreichte bald die Rue du Temple und wenige Augenblicke später das Haus Nummer 14, seine Wohnung. Wie immer, so ließ sich auch heute beruhigend geräuschvoll die Eingangstüre öffnen. Die alten Angeln quietschten ein wenig, als sich die Stifte in ihnen drehten und obwohl der Ton nicht sehr laut war, blieb er doch durchdringend genug, um zum Beispiel einen Schlafenden aus seinen Träumen zu reißen. Rochefort hielt nicht viel davon, die Scharniere zu ölen.   
  
Genauso wenig beabsichtigte er, den Staub am Fensterbrett fortzuwischen oder das ein oder andere knarrende Dielenbrett zu ersetzen. Manche der zarten, fast unsichtbaren Spinnweben an Schubladen und Schränken wurden ab und an höchstens durch einen Luftzug berührt. Vor oder hinter angelehnten Türen lagen kleine, abgeknickte Papierstreifen, die bei jeder Bewegung über den Boden wirbelten. Nichts schien aufgeräumt oder am richtigen Platz zu sein. So fand sich in der Küche das Geschirr nicht im Schrank, sondern auf dem Tisch und unter Tellern und Besteck lugte manchmal der knittrige Zipfel eines Schriftstücks hervor.   
  
Das Schlafzimmer, wo vor dem Bett mehr als nur ein Hemd zusammengeknüllt auf einem Haufen lag oder ein Mantel über dem Stuhl hing, anstatt glattgestrichen am Haken, bot ebenfalls keinen besseren Anblick. Der Schreibtisch in der Wohnstube bildete so natürlich keine Ausnahme. Um hier Platz zum Arbeiten zu finden, musste man zunächst einige Tintenfässer, Briefbeschwerer und Federkiele beiseite räumen und selbst dann standen da immer noch Siegelwachs, Brieföffner und ein Kerzenhalter im Weg.   
  
Wahrscheinlich verdiente diese Beschreibung nur ein einzige Wort: Unordentlich! Doch Rochefort konnte sich keine sicherere Wohnung vorstellen, wenn es darum ging, den Aufträge seiner Eminenz in Paris nachzukommen. Außer dem Kardinalspalais selbst, gab es vielleicht keinen besseren Ort für gut gehütete Geheimnisse. Das Durcheinander täuschte. Rochefort suchte nicht nach den Dingen. Er wusste, wo sie lagen.   
  
Auch jetzt war es nur ein kurzer Blick, mit dem der Graf seine Wohnung musterte und zufrieden feststellte, dass alles an seinem Platz war. Die Spinnennetze ebenso wie die Papierstreifen. Auch die Küche, in die der Stallmeister nun trat und sein Päckchen auf dem Küchentisch ablegte, bot das gewohnte Bild. Gelassen nahm Rochefort einen Teller vom Geschirrstapel und stellte ihn auf die Anrichte. Aus einer Schublade (ohne Spinnweben) holte er ein Brotmesser, einen Brotlaib aus der Fayenceschale neben dem Küchenschrank, und schnitt sich dann eine Scheibe ab...   
  
Letzteres wäre sicher nicht wichtig genug, so detailliert beschrieben zu werden, wenn dabei nicht auch zum Ausdruck kommen würde, dass zwischen all der Unordnung sich doch etwas ganz Alltägliches abspielen konnte. Nun, beinahe alltäglich. Schließlich war da immer noch Rocheforts Besorgung aus der Metzgerei, nach die der Stallmeister nun griff und mit dem Brotmesser in aller Ruhe die Schnüre durchtrennte. Das Packpapier faltete sich beinahe von selbst auseinander und darunter kam neben dem gewünschten Aufschnitt tatsächlich ein Stück Blutwurst zu Tage. Kein sehr großzügiges Stück freilich. Dieser Eindruck mochte allerdings auch daher rühren, weil neben dem Wurstzipfel ein kleiner Gegenstand auf den Tisch rollte, dem Rochefort in diesem Augenblick sehr viel mehr Beachtung schenkte.   
  
Mit der Hand fing der Stallmeister das spezielle Präsent des jungen Lehrlings auf, als es gerade im Begriff war, über die Kante vom Tisch zu fallen. Behutsam legte Rochefort es zurück auf das Papier, griff nach einer Scheibe Aufschnitt und belegte damit sein Brot auf dem Teller. Die Blutwurst legte er daneben, zog sich einen Stuhl heran, setzte sich bequem vor den Küchentisch und biss herzhaft in sein verspätetes, immerhin war es schon nach drei Uhr, Mittagessen. Er kaute genüsslich und gab sich scheinbar unbekümmert, trotz des doch recht beunruhigenden Funds, den er gerade gemacht hatte.   
  
Der Aufschnitt schmeckte recht kräftig. Der Metzger hatte diesmal nicht am Gewürz gespart. Am Preis ebenfalls nicht, stellte Rochefort spöttelnd fest, bevor er sich der Blutwurst zuwandte. Als besonders sättigend zeigte sich der kleine Zipfel nicht, köstlich war er jedoch allemal. Es lohnte sich, nicht nur wegen eines fleißigen Lehrlings täglich die Metzgerei des Herrn Boise aufzusuchen.   
  
Der Graf gönnte sich noch eine zweites belegtes Brot und musterte über seine Mahlzeit hinweg den kleinen, runden, bleigrauen Gegenstand im Papier seiner Einkäufe. Er bot einen recht normaler Anblick sollte man meinen, gerade in diesen Zeiten. Weder die Form, noch die Farbe waren weiter verwunderlich - schließlich handelte es sich um eine Bleikugel. Munition für Schusswaffen aller Art.   
  
Dies war auch nicht, was den Stallmeister seiner Eminenz sehr nachdenklich stimmte, und wenn er sich noch so ungerührt gab. Vielmehr kam dieser Kugel noch eine andere Bedeutung zu; Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Rochefort von seinen Spionen dieses Symbol gebracht bekam. Im Laufe der Jahre hatten sich einige Bleikugeln in einer Schublade, die der Graf nur selten öffnete, angesammelt. Jede Einzelne bedeutete eine gescheiterte Verschwörung, ein misslungenes Attentat, eine Niederlage der Feinde Kardinal Richelieus. In jede Kugel unsichtbar eingraviert war der Name einer Person, der heute für einen Verbannten, Gefangenen oder gar Toten stand.   
  
Diese Kugel hier war nicht anders, auch wenn sie dem Stallmeister ein wenig größer und schwerer, als die anderen erschien. Ein Agent brachte solch ein Bleigeschoss, wenn die Person, die er beschattete, in begründeten Verdacht für Hochverrat geriet.   
  
Wie gesagt, es geschah nicht zum ersten Mal.   
  
Allerdings war es doch das erste Mal, dass der Graf de Rochefort nun eine Bleikugel zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger drehte, die ihm ein Junge aus genau jener Metzgerei brachte, in welcher auch der Hauptmann der Musketiere öfter einkaufte...   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Es klopfte leise an der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer Monsieur de Trévilles. Der Hauptmann der Musketiere legte die Wachliste, die er bis zu diesem Moment in Ermangelung einer anderen, ablenkenden Lektüre studiert hatte, beiseite und faltete die Hände auf dem Schreibtisch, bevor er den Besucher mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme hereinbat.   
  
Trotz dieser Einladung, öffnete sich die Türe nur sehr zögerlich und durch den entstandenen Spalt lugte zunächst ein dunkelblonder Haarschopf herein, dem bald ein halber Oberkörper folgte, ohne dass die Füße der dazugehörigen Person die Schwele überschritten hätten. Tréville hätte über dieses Gebaren sicherlich belustigt gelächelt, wenn ihm nicht gleichzeitig bewusst gewesen wäre, dass er seinem Diener in letzter Zeit genug Anlass gegeben hatte, sich so vorsichtig zu verhalten, wenn er seinem Herrn Besuch ankündigte. Auch jetzt sprach Gaston erst dann hastig, als ihn der Hauptmann mit einer ungeduldigen Geste dazu aufforderte. "Herr, es ist Monsieur Athos."   
  
Tréville nickte zufrieden. Athos musste sich sehr beeilt haben, nachdem ihm von Aramis der Befehl überbracht worden war, sofort ins Hauptquartier zu kommen. Es war noch keine halbe Stunde seitdem vergangen und schon stand der Musketier im Vorzimmer und wartete darauf, vorgelassen zu werden. Mit einem Nicken gab Tréville seinem Diener zu verstehen, den Musketier hereinzuschicken und griff dann wieder nach der Wachliste, die der Leutnant gestern tatsächlich sorgfältig neu angefertigt hatte. Vielleicht war der Hauptmann etwas zu hart mit dem jungen d'Artagnan umgegangen. Andererseits mussten manche Dinge einfach reibungslos funktionieren, ohne dass Tréville sie ständig kontrollierte. Dafür war zu wenig Zeit. Verlässlichkeit war nun besonders wichtig.   
  
Tréville hörte, wie Athos das Arbeitszimmer betrat und die Tür hinter ihm wieder ins Schloss fiel. Der Hauptmann ließ sich noch einen Augenblick länger Zeit, die Wacheinteilung zu lesen, bevor er das Schriftstück endgültig beiseite legte und stattdessen seinen Untergebenen musterte. Athos hatte den Hut in die Hand genommen und verbeugte sich höflich, als ihn der Blick des Hauptmanns traf. Dann stand der Graf wieder aufrecht und, ganz Edelmann, regte sich nichts in seiner Miene, weder Neugier noch etwa Ungeduld, während er auf eine Eröffnung des Hauptmanns wartete. Die folgte schließlich auch und zwar mit einer für Athos eher... unerwarteten Frage: "Wie schätzt Ihr zur Zeit die Moral in der Kompanie ein?"   
  
Tréville konnte beobachten, wie sich für einen Moment in die sonst so beherrschten Gesichtszügen seines Gegenübers merkliche Verblüffung stahl. Athos sprachlos zu sehen, war bisher selten geschehen, so selten, dass ein winziges Lächeln um die Mundwinkel des Hauptmanns zuckte. Es verschwand sofort wieder, die Frage war zu ernst gemeint und es lag nicht in Trévilles Absichten, Athos zu überrumpeln. Der Hauptmann wollte eine ehrliche Antwort hören, darum fügte er nun noch hinzu: "Ihr seid einer meiner besten Musketiere, die übrigen Männer achten und schätzen Euch, Athos. Neben Eurer Tapferkeit auch Eure Aufrichtigkeit. Sagt mir also, und haltet Euch nicht zurück: Kann ich mich auf meine Kompanie verlassen?"   
  
Athos schwieg eine Weile und Tréville ließ ihm die Zeit, nachzudenken. Diese Antwort war entscheidend und der Hauptmann zweifelte nicht, dass Athos, in dem eben seine gute Erziehung mit seiner Aufrichtigkeit rang, sie ihm geben würde.   
  
"Es ist so...", meinte der Musketier schließlich. "Auf Eure Musketiere könnt Ihr Euch immer verlassen. Ich glaube, nein ich weiß, dass ich für alle spreche, wenn ich sage: Die Loyalität der Männer kann nicht angezweifelt werden. Allerdings..."   
  
"Sprecht nur weiter." Tréville hatte mit dieser Antwort gerechnet, sie sich selbst erst vor einer Stunde noch vor Augen geführt. Auch, was Athos als nächstes sehr vorsichtig sagte, konnte den Hauptmann nicht sonderlich überraschen.   
  
"Bitte, versteht dies nicht falsch. Wir alle wissen, welche Belastung die Führung einer solchen Kompanie mit sich bringt und nicht immer benehmen sich die Musketier so vernünftig, wie sie es sollten. Doch wie Ihr Euch bislang immer um jeden Eurer Männer gesorgt habt... sorgen sie sich nun um ihren Hauptmann."   
  
"Mit anderen Worten also meint Ihr: Kann sich die Kompanie noch auf ihren Hauptmann verlassen?"   
  
"Nein." Athos schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf und nun war es an Tréville, sich zu wundern. "Nein?"   
  
"Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ihr habt mir gestattet offen zu sprechen und es ist, wie ich es sagte: Wir - sorgen uns."   
  
"Ich verstehe..." Dieses Mal stahl sich ein etwas breiteres Lächeln in Trévilles Gesicht und erneut gelang es ihm dadurch, Athos ein wenig zu verwirren. Zu gerne schien der Musketier wissen zu wollen, warum er eigentlich herbestellt worden war, wenn er nur Fragen beantworten sollte, deren Antworten allem Anschein nach bereits bekannt waren. Aus diesem Grund wohl räusperte sich Athos nun und wartete höflich auf die Erlaubnis, noch etwas hinzufügen zu dürfen und als Tréville ihm ein entsprechendes Zeichen gab, sprach der Musketier mit seiner ihm eigenen Bedachtheit. "Ihr fragt, ob Verlass auf Eure Kompanie ist. Vielleicht solltet Ihr der Kompanie die Möglichkeit geben, ihre Treue zu beweisen."   
  
Tréville blinzelte gerührt. Er kannte Athos nun schon einige Jahre und bislang hatte der Musketier seinen Hauptmann nie enttäuscht. Auch jetzt verhielt sich der Graf so, wie es vorauszusehen gewesen wäre. Er bot seine Hilfe an, ohne es direkt zu sagen, versprach, keine Untreue zuzulassen und überließ die letzte Entscheidung dennoch seinem Gegenüber. Athos besaß eine Art von unaufdringlicher Überzeugungskraft, die Mut gab und Tréville war froh, diesen Mann auf seiner Seite zu wissen. "Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dann diese: Ihr solltet die Wahrheit niemals aus den Augen verlieren."   
  
"Das werde ich nicht, wenn Ihr mir die Wahrheit gebt", antwortete Athos recht kühn und ganz gegen seine Art. Doch er erkannte in diesem Augenblick, dass ihm vielleicht gelingen konnte, was d'Artagnan heute Mittag nicht möglich gewesen war. Tatsächlich schien der Hauptmann, im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Tagen in gesprächigerer Stimmung zu sein, auch, wenn sein Tonfall nun mehr als ein wenig Ironie verriet. "Die Wahrheit ist auf jeden Fall das Gegenteil zu allen Gerüchten, die Ihr vielleicht gehört habt." Erneut maß Tréville von seinem Schreibtisch aus seinen Untergebenen mit einem strengen Blick und traf dann eine Entscheidung. "Eben wegen der Wahrheit habe ich Euch kommen lassen. Ihr müsst mir helfen, sie ans Licht zu bringen."   
  
"Was kann ich tun?"   
  
Athos stellte keine überflüssigen Fragen, wie Tréville erleichtert bemerkte. "Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, um die ich Euch bitten möchte. Eine recht... ungewöhnliche Kleinigkeit, gewiss."   
  
"Um was es sich dabei auch handeln mag, ich werde versuchen, Eurer Bitte nachzukommen", erwiderte Athos fest und überzeugt. Er schätzte den Hauptmann sehr und es war erleichternd zu wissen, dass nach Tagen der Untätigkeit endlich wieder etwas zu geschehen schien.   
  
"Gebt mir Euer Taschentuch."   
  
"Was?" Athos glaubte schon, sich verhört zu haben, doch Tréville machte unmissverständlich klar, was er meinte. "Ich meine das Taschentuch, welches Ihr seid gestern bei Euch tragt."   
  
Athos stutzte, viel zu verblüfft von dieser tatsächlich sehr ungewöhnlichen Bitte. Mehre Fragen gingen dem Musketier gleichzeitig durch den Kopf, doch zwei davon gewannen deutlich die Oberhand: Woher wusste Tréville von dem Taschentuch? Und: Was hatte das zu bedeuten?   
  
Etwas zögerlich holte Athos das Tuch aus seiner Tasche und reichte es über den Schreibtisch hinweg Tréville, der dazu ein wenig spöttelnd bemerkte: "Hängt Ihr sehr daran?", aber bevor Athos antworten konnte, gleich ernst fortfuhr: "Interessant, diese Initialen. C und C?" Der Hauptmann betrachtete das Tuch eingehend. "Manch einer könnte die Besitzerin tatsächlich für eine hohe Dame halten."   
  
Athos Erstaunen wuchs und es gelang ihm nicht länger, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Beinahe erschrocken fragte er nach: "Ihr wisst, wessen Taschentuch dies ist?"   
  
Tréville zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern und reichte einem merklich aus der Fassung gebrachten Athos das bestickte Präsent zurück. "Ich wäre wahrhaft ein schlechter Hauptmann, wenn ich nicht wenigstens darüber informiert wäre, wo und wie meine Musketiere wohnten. Zufällig weiß ich, dass Eure Wirtin Euch seit Jahren vergeblich schöne Augen macht. Wie war ihr Name noch gleich? Catherine Chesnay?"   
  
Athos war es nur möglich zu nicken. Welche Überraschungen hielt Tréville, der sich nun nachdenklich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, heute noch für ihn bereit? Die nächste ließ nicht allzu lange auf sich warten, denn nun legte der Hauptmann einige seiner Karten offen auf den Tisch. "Ich schulde Euch für Eure Aufrichtigkeit von eben nun selbst einige ehrliche Antworten. Zunächst einmal weiß ich von Eurem Taschentuch, weil es nicht nur ein einzelnes Gerücht gibt, was zur Zeit Kreise durch dieses Hôtel zieht. Manche Dinge verbreiten sich schnell und auch, wenn es so aussah als hätte ich... mich zurückgezogen, erreichen doch noch viele Nachrichten dieses Arbeitszimmer." Tréville lächelte humorlos, während Athos kopfschüttelnd die Geschichte über sein ganz persönliches Gerücht hörte. Sehr viel grimmiger als zuvor, fuhr der Hauptmann nun fort: "Als nächstes solltet Ihr wissen, dass ich beschlossen habe, nicht länger abzuwarten und die Dinge geschehen zu lassen."   
  
Deutlich stand in Athos' Gesicht die Frage, nach welchen Dingen geschrieben. Doch wie sehr der Hauptmann diesen einen Musketier auch zu schätzen gelernt hatte - es war besser, wenn Athos nicht alles erfuhr. Diese Angelegenheit musste Tréville trotz aller angebotenen Unterstützung allein regeln. Um seine Musketiere zu beschützen. Weil er sich um sie sorgte.   
  
"Deshalb bitte ich Euch um Hilfe. Irgendwann wird sich alles erklären, jetzt aber drängt die Zeit. Ich habe eine kleine Aufgabe, nichts gefährliches oder etwas, was nach besonderen Fähigkeiten verlangt. Es handelt sich nur darum, für einige Stunden eine bestimmte Person an einem Ort festzuhalten. Nicht mit Gewalt, sondern allein durch ein wenig schöne Plauderei. Doch weder Ihr, noch einer der anderen Musketiere kann diesen Auftrag erfüllen. Dafür erfordert es... andere Talente."   
  
Athos hörte dies mit unbewegter Miene und allmählich formte sich in seinen Gedanken ein Verdacht, worauf Tréville mit seiner letzten Bemerkung hinauswollte. Deshalb die Frage nach dem Taschentuch. "Nur eine Frau kann diese Aufgabe übernehmen?"   
  
Der Hauptmann nickte. "So ist es."   
  
"Ich soll Madame Chesnay bitten-"   
  
"-Euch einen Gefallen zu tun, ja." Tréville seufzte. "Ich weiß, es klingt ungewöhnlich und ich kann Euch in diesem Fall nicht befehlen. Wahrscheinlich sogar erachtet Ihr dies nur als Unverschämtheit."   
  
Athos schwieg eine Weile. Er verstand langsam, weshalb ausgerechnet seine Wirtin Spion für einen Tag spielen sollte und ja, es war eine Unverschämtheit, die Gefühle Catherine Chesnays ausnutzen, damit sie Athos den Gefallen tat, die Aufgabe Monsieur de Trévilles zu übernehmen. Andererseits schien dieses Sache von größter Wichtigkeit zu sein und der Hauptmann musste gute Gründe für seine Entscheidung haben. Dennoch zweifelte Athos. "Es wäre sicher einfacher, Madame Chesnay zu überzeugen, wenn ich ihr mehr über diese Aufgabe erzählen könnte."   
  
"Das wird nicht nötig sein, denn sie sollte nicht zuviel erfahren, bevor sie diese Aufgabe freiwillig angenommen hat." Tréville wusste, dass seine Antwort nicht sehr zufriedenstellend war, doch mehr konnte er dem Musketier vor sich nicht anbieten. "Athos, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann im Augenblick nicht zuviel Preis geben. Ich werde persönlich mit Madame Chesnay reden, wenn sie bereit ist, das Hauptquartier der Musketiere aufzusuchen."   
  
Athos nickte, auch wenn er sich, zum wiederholten Male, nur wundern konnte. Als der Musketier hier im Arbeitszimmer erschienen war, hatte ihn Tréville mit seiner Offenheit überrascht. Jetzt jedoch war alles umgekehrt und diese Geheimnistuerei warf nur neue Fragen auf. Was für... "Dinge" waren im Gange, dass der Hauptmann sie nicht seinen Untergeben mitteilen konnte? Dass er solche fragwürdigen Aufträge erteilte? Dass Athos das Gefühl hatte, man vertraute ihm nicht? Nichts, ganz und gar nichts hatte sich zu den Tagen zuvor geändert - und trotzdem glaubte der Musketier noch daran, das Richtige zu tun, als er nun antwortete: "Ich werde es versuchen." 


	11. Szene XI

Autor's Note: Zu allererst einmal ein DICKER Knuddler an Maike! *knuddel* Dein Dialog hat kreative Wunder gewirkt. Dafür bekommst gleich noch eine Aufmunterungsumarmung: *umarm*   
  
So, und auch ein herzliches Dankeschön an den Rest von euch dafür, dass ihr immer so geduldig wartet, bis ich wieder ein neues Kapitel hochgeladen habe. :-) Dieses hier ist wieder etwas kürzer und es treten nur selbsterfundene Charaktere auf. Damit schließe ich wieder an mein eigentliches, szenisches Schreiben an, wie ich es von Beginn an vorgehabt hatte (soll heißen, ich wechsle weder Ort noch Personen in ein und demselben Kapitel, wie zum Beispiel im letzten und vorletzten so geschehen). Das macht es irgendwie einfacher für mich...   
  
Ich hoffe, das hindert euch nicht daran, trotzdem fleißig (Verbesserungs-)Kritik zu schreiben! Viel Spaß!   
  
XI   
  
Bertrand wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass man sich heimlich über ihn amüsierte. Während sich Monsieur d'Orfeuille geradezu köstlich mit Madame d'Artagnan zu unterhalten schien und immer wieder neue Themen fand, die bis hin zu ihrem langweiligen Abschluss ausgeschöpft wurden, sehnte sich der Gastgeber nach einem baldigen Ende dieses Besuchs. Allerdings ignorierte man diesen Wunsch geflissentlich, obwohl sich Bertrand alle Mühe gab, höflich die große Standuhr im Salon zu mustern, was ihm in diesem Augenblick erneut einen unauffällig strafenden Blick von Francoise eintrug, während sie weiterhin mit ihrem Gast plauderte. "Sagt, Monsieur, langweilt Ihr Euch nach so langer Zeit in Paris nicht in unserer ruhigen Provinz, wo es an geselliger Abwechslung und Unterhaltung doch sehr mangelt?"   
  
"Ah, Madame", erwiderte d'Orfeuille mit einem Lächeln, das einmal mehr seine großen, weißen Zähne enthüllte. "Es kommt nicht auf die Menge der Vergnügungen und Besuche an. Ich kenne keinen Salon einer großen Dame in Paris, den ich dem Euren vorziehen würde."   
  
D'Orfeuille war kein unsympathischer Mann, man hätte ihn sogar als ausgesprochen charismatisch beschreiben können, gutaussehend, reich und in jeder Runde sicherlich gerne gesehen. Die Damen mussten ihn gleich zweifach schätzen, einmal als wünschenswerten Schwiegersohn, zum anderen als charmanten Edelmann. Jeder sollte ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen und besonders natürlich sein unmittelbarer Nachbar.   
  
Nur, hier auf Castelmore wirkte d'Orfeuilles weltmännisches Gehabe zu groß, seine Erzählungen zu übertrieben und er selbst zu schillernd. So hatte sich der Erbe der Familie Orfeuille immer gegeben, schon vor seiner Reise nach Paris. Betrand wusste, weshalb er diesen Mann nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen konnte. D'Orfeuilles letzter Besuch auf Castelmore lag über drei Jahre zurück und seitdem war es nur noch selten zu einer Begegnung zwischen den Nachbarn gekommen.   
  
"Nun übertreibt ihr aber, Monsieur", tadelte Francoise in sanftem Tonfall. "Als ich Euch zuletzt zu Besuch in diesem Salon empfangen durfte, schwärmtet Ihr davon, einmal die Hauptstadt zu sehen. Sicherlich hat das Leben dort Eindrücke hinterlassen, die wir hier kaum bieten können. Ich denke nur an die großen Bankette und Feste."   
  
Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung wischte sich d'Orfeuille eine goldblonde Locke aus der Stirn und winkte mit der gleichen Geste die letzte Bemerkung freundlich beiseite. "Das mag sein und doch geht nichts über das liebe Heim hinaus. Ich muss sagen, auch wir in der Gascogne verstehen es zu feiern und unsere Gäste aufs trefflichste zu bewirten."   
  
Das Mahl war schon lange beendet und von der zuvor so prächtigen Gans waren nicht mehr als ein paar kümmerliche Knochen übriggeblieben, die traurig zwischen den Resten von Saucen, Obst und Gemüse auf den Tellern lagen. Zwei Mägde waren damit beschäftigt, die Tafel abzuräumen und Schüssel um Schüssel zurück in die Küche zu tragen. Die Herrschaften hatten sich unterdessen in den Salon zurückgezogen, um ihr Gespräch dort fortzusetzen - oder weiterhin zu grübeln.   
  
Bertrand ging die frühere Bemerkung d'Orfeuilles nicht aus dem Kopf und auch wenn Madame d'Artagnan ihrem Gatten nachdrücklich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dieses Thema nun Ruhen zu lassen, konnte sie damit jedoch nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken weiterhin um diesen Leutnant, der seinen Namen trug, kreisten. Weder seinem Gast noch seiner Frau schien aufzufallen, was Bertrand beschäftigte. Sie redeten munter weiter, d'Orfeuille wortgewandt und selbstsicher über sein Leben in der fernen Hauptstadt, während Francoise ab und an eine Frage einwarf, geduldig zuhörte und sich nicht anmerken ließ, ob sie der Brotpreis oder die Hofintrigen wirklich interessierten.   
  
"Es gibt jeden Tag aufs neue die unglaublichsten Geschichten zu erzählen und das einfache Volk ist geschwätzig", zwinkerte der Gast eben. "Die wenigstens dieser Gerüchte entsprechen den Tatsachen und glaubt man ihnen doch, so sollte es beinahe alle paar Augenblicke eine neue Verschwörung gegen die hochgestellten Persönlichkeiten am Hof geben."   
  
"Würde es tatsächlich jemand wagen, sich gegen die Mächtigen zu stellen?"   
  
"Wenn es die Mächtigen selbst sind?", zuckte d'Orfeuille wie beiläufig mit den Schultern.   
  
Wahrscheinlich mussten solche, selbst verschwörerisch gemeinten Worte beeindrucken und gebannt lauschte Madame d'Artagnan den Erzählungen ihres Gastes, während Bertrand gleichgültig daneben saß und sich Wein nachschenkte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er die Gesellschaft vielleicht genießen können. Castelmore schien jetzt einfach zu groß und zu still, wenn Bertrand durch die Flure ging, dabei manchmal im Gang mit den Familienportraits stehen blieb und sie betrachtete. D'Orfeuilles Anwesenheit war eine Abwechslung zum üblichen Alltag, dem es zu oft an einem herzlichen Lachen oder auch einem kleinen Streit zu mangeln schien.   
  
Doch während Madame d'Artagnan diesen Besuch höflich willkommen hieß, konnte Bertrand dem Gespräch nicht recht folgen, das sich mal um die große Stadt, mal um den Hof und dann wieder um die Sehnsucht nach der Gascogne drehte - oder um alles auf einmal. Ob alle Kinder so begeistert erzählten, wenn sie schließlich nach Hause zurückkehrten?   
  
"Man wird es kaum für möglich halten", schwärmte d'Orfeuille weiter, "aber die Stadt scheint jeden Tag ein wenig anders auszusehen. Damit meine ich nun nicht den Schmutz auf den Straßen. Oh nein, einfach alles ist einer steten Wandlung unterworfen. Wo sich heute noch eine Prunkallee durch die Häuser windet, kann morgen einer leere Gasse sein und genauso verhält es sich auch mit dem Menschen. Es ist interessant, sie zu beobachten."   
  
"Das klingt sehr philosophisch", lächelte Francoise nachsichtig über diese Bemerkung.   
  
"Wenn Ihr einmal nach Paris zurückkehrt, werdet Ihr die Stadt nicht wiedererkennen", murmelte Bertrand ungehört und hing dann wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Wann war er selbst zuletzt in der Hauptstadt gewesen? Es musste viele Jahre her sein, zumindest erinnerte er sich in diesem Zusammenhang weniger an interessante, dafür aber an unhöfliche und laute Menschen. Ohne einen guten Freund an seiner Seite hätte es Bertrand sicher nicht zwei Tage in der Stadt ausgehalten. Vielleicht stimmte die Behauptung, dass jeder anständige Franzose wenigstens einmal die Hauptstadt besucht haben sollte. Doch dort wohnen erforderte mehr, als nur ein wenig gesunden Patriotismus. Dazu war auch eine gehörige Portion Abenteuerlust von Nöten, die Bertrand vor langer Zeit schon abgelegt hatte, um bei seiner Familie in der Gascogne zu sein. Jetzt war wieder ein d'Artagnan in Paris - oder genauer: Jemand, dieses Namens.   
  
"Ach, mit der Philosophie halte ich es nicht so" gab d'Orfeuille ein wenig verträumt zurück. "Sie ist doch eine sehr unsichere Sache und jeder kluge Kopf wird die Erkenntnisse seines Vorgängers widerlegen wollen. Meine Welt sind mehr die Zahlen und Fakten. Aus diesem Grund muss ich sehr genau beobachten."   
  
Francoise runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Ob ihr einem Menschen trauen könnt, oder nicht?"   
  
"Natürlich, niemand schließt ein Geschäft mit einem Heuchler ab. Noch schlimmer sind da allerdings die Idealisten, die Furchtlosen oder die Verzweifelten. Sie alle haben gemeinsam, dass sie die Risiken gerne unterschätzen und die Situation nicht ausreichend bewerten können. Nehmt ein Beispiel:"   
  
Allen Menschen konnte ein Fehler unterlaufen. Selbst der umsichtigste Zeitgenosse sah sich manchmal in einer Lage wieder, die er so niemals erwartet hätte. Bertrand zweifelte nicht daran, dass vor jeder Entscheidung gute Gründe standen, auch, wenn diese nicht immer offensichtlich oder verständlich schienen. Jean d'Orfeuille für seinen Teil hatte nach dem Tod seines Vaters vor vier Jahren beschlossen, die bis dahin eher flüchtigen Bekanntschaften mit seinen Nachbarn zu vertiefen und besonders Schloss Castelmore hatte er oft besucht. Dies war d'Orfeuilles Entscheidung gewesen und Bertrand hatte sie akzeptiert. Doch anscheinend war... die Situation nicht ausreichend bewertet worden.   
  
"Ein Karren, beladen mit - nun, sagen wir Eisenerz - muss, um zum Hüttenwerk zu gelangen, zunächst über eine vom Regen und vielen Fuhrwerken aufgeweichte Straße fahren. Was könnte geschehen?"   
  
"Ich nehme an, der Karren könnte stecken bleiben", gab Madame d'Artagnan ohne Zögern zurück.   
  
Von einem Tag auf den anderen hatte sich erneut alles geändert. Bertrand fand sich plötzlich in einer Meinungsverschiedenheit mit dem jungen d'Orfeuille wieder und hätte ihn für immer seiner Tür verwiesen, wenn nicht Francoise schlichtend eingriffen hätte. Trotzdem hatte Bertrand dem jungen Mann nicht gänzlich verzeihen können und sein höflicher Besuch heute konnte nicht die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen. Doch diesen Gedanken aus der Erinnerung zu rufen und ihn hin und her zu wälzen, war nur müßig. Wer, zum Teufel, war dieser Leutnant?!   
  
"Das wäre ein Risiko", nickte der Gast. "Der weitere Weg führt einen Abhang hinunter, über eine Landstraße, deren Schlaglöcher schon lange nicht mehr mit Steinen aufgefüllt wurden."   
  
"Möglicherweise wird der Fuhrmann die Kontrolle über den Karren verlieren, er könnte schleudern und umfallen", antwortete Francoise brav.   
  
"Sehr richtig, Madame! Aber diese zweite Gefahr ist noch nicht alles. Das Hüttenwerk liegt hinter einem kleinen Wäldchen und an diesem führt kein Weg vorbei, der Karren muss wohl oder übel in die dicht gedrängten Bäume eintauchen, ohne zu wissen, was darinnen wartet."   
  
"Räuber?"   
  
D'Orfeuille senkte die Stimme und erwiderte beinahe flüsternd: "Vielleicht? Der Begleitschutz ist unentschlossen: Soll er für eine handvoll Münzen sein Leben riskieren? Verlässt er feige den Transport, sodass der Karren schutzlos auf sich allein gestellt ist?"   
  
D'Orfeuille hatte für ein Jahr die Gascogne verlassen und war wohlhabend zurückgekehrt. Er begrüßte seinen Nachbarn überschwänglich und herzlich. Er konnte es sich leisten, denn in Paris hatte er sein Glück gemacht und sein Leben geändert. Der ohnehin schon selbstbewusste junge Mann, der in die Hauptstadt auszog, war stolz geworden und unterschied sich auf einmal sehr deutlich von den... Provinzlern in seiner Heimat. Bertrand fragte sich, ob die Stadt jeden Menschen so nachhaltig verändern konnte.   
  
Francoise hob verwundert eine Hand zum Haar und tastete nach einer widerspenstigen Strähne, die ihr aus dem Zopf über die Stirn gefallen war. Sie strich sich die Locke gedankenverloren hinters Ohr, eine Geste, die meist eine größere Wirkung auf ihren Gegenüber als jedes Wort haben konnte. Auch d'Orfeuille lernte das gerade. "Aber Monsieur! Eisenerz, nicht mehr als einige Steinklumpen also, sollten tatsächlich kostbarer sein, als das Leben des Fuhrmanns und seiner Eskorte?"   
  
"Aus Eisenerz lassen sich jedoch Dinge herstellen, die anderer Leute Leben retten können", gab d'Orfeuille nach einem kurzen Moment der Überlegung zu bedenken. "Wie sollen Soldaten das Volk verteidigen, wenn sie keine Waffen zur Verfügung haben?"   
  
Bertrand konnte seiner Frau ansehen, dass sie mit dieser Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden war. Im Stillen musste er Francoise zustimmen. Durch Waffen wurde nur mehr Blut vergossen und das Argument konnte schwächer nicht sein. Trotzdem schwieg Madame d'Artagnan und wartete, worauf ihr Gast eigentlich hinauswollte. D'Orfeuille fuhr auch gleich fort: "Dies sollen nur drei Dinge sein, die dem Karren auf seinem Weg wiederfahren könnten. Jetzt nehmen wir an, wir wollten mit Eisenerz spekulieren. Würdet Ihr eben jenen Transport unterstützen, der nicht unerheblichen Risiken ausgesetzt ist, bevor er sein Ziel erreicht?"   
  
"Sicher nicht."   
  
"Seht Ihr?", lächelte der Gast triumphierend. "Aber was ist nun mit dem Idealisten, dem Furchtlosen, dem Verzweifelten? Nun, der Idealist wird glauben, dass alles gut gehen wird, weil er dem Können des Fuhrmanns vertraut. Der Furchtlose wird auf die Tapferkeit der Eskorte setzen und dem Verzweifelten bleibt gar keine andere Wahl, als dieses Geschäft abzuschließen. Bei einem Heuchler kann man sich zumindest sicher sein, dass er sehr wohl von den Risiken weiß und sie für seine Zwecke ausnutzen wird. Die anderen Drei jedoch sind so sehr überzeugt, dass sie diese Gefahren schlicht übersehen, nicht Ernst nehmen oder ohnehin schon aufgegeben haben."   
  
Übersehen, nicht Ernst genommen und aufgegeben - keine Aufzählung wäre treffender gewesen, pflichtete Bertrand bedrückt zu. Trotzdem gab es immer wieder einige wenige Mutige, die bereit waren, ein Risiko einzugehen, sich dem Fremden zu stellen und ein Abenteuer mit ungewissem Ausgang zu wagen, wenn sie eine noch weitaus unangenehmere Alternative dazu zwang.   
  
Bertrand wünschte in diesem Augenblick nur, dass alle Geschichten über solche Helden schließlich ein gutes Ende fanden... 


	12. Szene XII

XII   
  
D'Artagnan war nicht zum Hôtel de Tréville zurückgekehrt. Die unverhoffte Begegnung mit dem Stallmeister seiner Eminenz und dessen scheinbar freimütig dahergesagten Abschiedsworte hatten nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, den ohnehin schon gereizten Leutnant zu beruhigen. Ohne noch ein überflüssiges Wort an Rochefort zu verschwenden, war d'Artagnan aufgebracht die Rue Tiquetonne hinuntergestapft, einige Male in verschiedene Richtungen abgebogen und dabei bestimmt mehrmals wieder auf der gleichen Straße ausgekommen. Schließlich hatte er, mehr oder weniger zufällig und durch den langen Spaziergang sehr viel weniger zornig als noch zuvor, wieder die Rue des Fossoyeurs erreicht.   
  
In der Ferne dämmerte es bereits. Die Sonne tauchte jetzt jeden Tag etwas früher die Spitzdächer der Stadt in ein rötliches Licht und man spürte bald mehr, bald weniger deutlich, wie der Herbst begann, dem Winter zu weichen. Im Oktober wollte noch niemand so recht an die kalten und stillen Monate denken, die bald folgen sollten. Allerdings riefen die ersten Vorboten der dunklen Jahreszeit manchmal schon merkwürdige Stimmungen bei den Menschen hervor. So veranlasste der Anblick einer halb im Schatten, halb im Licht liegenden, ein wenig verlassen wirkenden Rue des Fossoyeurs einen sonst eher selten schwermütig gestimmten Leutnant der Musketiere dazu, stehen zu bleiben und zu - warten.   
  
Worauf, das hätte d'Artagnan nicht sagen können. Er stand einfach nur da und betrachtete die Straße im Halbdunkel, in der plötzlich alles blass und seltsam falsch erschien. Die Häuser rückten enger zusammen und ließen nur noch eine schmale Gasse zu, in der lange Schatten über alles fielen, was sich in ihr befand, während die Dächer jedoch im roten Licht leuchteten, als stünden sie in Flammen. Farben und Formen bedeckten sich und täuschten so über ihre wahre Beschaffenheit hinweg. Sie betrogen die Sinne durch ein Schauspiel natürlicher Art. Obwohl der Verstand wissen musste, dass er getäuscht wurde, verließ er sich auf die Augen, die sich bereitwillig vorgaukeln ließen, der Stein dort hinten sei ein kauerndes Tier oder die Schnitzerei da vorne über einem Eingang zeige ein fratzenhaftes Gesicht. Wie leicht ein Mensch doch auf ein wenig Maskerade hereinfiel, wenn er nicht um die wahre Natur einer Sache wusste!   
  
D'Artagnan schüttelte über seine eigenen Gedanken den Kopf. Was war nur mit ihm los? Lag es wirklich an den Lichtverhältnissen und der etwas eigenartigen Atmosphäre, welche die ansonsten ruhig daliegende Straße heute Abend ausstrahlte? Oder gab es noch andere Anlässe dafür, dass der Leutnant nun nichts anderes tun konnte, als sich, anstatt seine Mansardenwohnung zu betreten, sich auf die Stufen davor setzte, während seine Gedanken ihre ganz eigenen Wege gingen.   
  
Im Hauptquartier der Musketiere erwartete man ihn seit einiger Zeit zurück. Doch dort gab es nichts für d'Artagnan zu tun, solange Monsieur de Tréville es vorzog, sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer einzuschließen und so niemandem die Gelegenheit zu geben, Hilfe anzubieten. Denn was war schließlich die Aufgabe eines Leutnants? Saint-Marc hatte es, während des Streites im Tannenzapfen mit Athos, Porthos und Aramis, "den Hauptmann unterstützen" genannt. Allerdings verzichtete Tréville anscheinend auf diese Unterstützung und dafür kamen nur wenigen Gründe als Erklärung in Frage: Entweder, es handelte sich um eine persönliche Angelegenheit, die niemanden sonst etwas anging. Oder aber der Hauptmann traute es seinen Untergebenen nicht zu, etwas ausrichten zu können.   
  
Wenn es sich tatsächlich um eine persönliche Sache handelte, dann wurde sie doch in dem Moment auch zur Angelegenheit der Kompanie, wenn sie den normalen Dienst beeinträchtigte. Also hatten die Musketiere auch ein gewisses Recht, mehr zu erfahren? Nun, vielleicht... Doch wenn es nun einen ganz anderen Hintergrund für die augenblickliche Situation gab und Trévilles Soldaten nach dessen Einschätzung wirklich nicht in der Lage waren, etwas zu unternehmen? Natürlich konnte es so sein, aber möglicherweise taten die Musketiere auch genau das Falsche, indem sie zum Abwarten gezwungen wurden und eben nichts taten - immerhin kamen die Gerüchte nicht von ungefähr und sie wären für Viele weit weniger interessant gewesen, wenn wenigstens die Personen, über die man sprach, gewusst hätten, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Rochefort hatte deutlich genug gezeigt, dass man auch d'Artagnan ins Visier nahm...   
  
Es fröstelte den jungen Mann und er zog seinen Mantel ein wenig fester um die Schultern. Ein frischer Wind war aufgekommen und fegte in Stößen die Straße hinunter, verfing sich kurz in einem Dachwimpel, raschelte an einem Grasbüschel und klopfte die Fensterläden leicht an Scheiben und Wände. Die Sonne stand nun schon sehr tief und berührte nur noch schwach die Eckhäuser, während die Schatten mit jedem Augenblick dunkler wurden.   
  
Es blieb noch eine letzte Möglichkeit: Monsieur de Tréville vertraute seinem Leutnant nicht und wies ihn darum ab. D'Artagnan hatte vor wenigen Stunden noch selbst bestätigt, dass es Kardinal Richelieu gewesen war, der ihn erst zum Musketier und dann zum Offizier der Einheit gemacht hatte. Wie konnte der Hauptmann über diese Tatsachen hinwegsehen und sie einfach vergessen? Und war es nicht angeblich der Vorschlag des ersten Ministers gewesen, bei den Kompanien zu sparen, um die Staatskassen wieder zu füllen?   
  
D'Artagnan war kein Verräter. Niemals könnte er auf den Gedanken kommen, für ein Leutnantspatent den Mann zu hintergehen, der damals trotz eines fehlenden Empfehlungsschreibens dem übermütigen Provinzler geglaubt hatte, der vor dem König nach dem Duell am Karmeliterkloster ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt hatte, der ihn auch in der Sache mit den Diamantnadeln unterstützt hatte, obwohl es vielleicht besser gewesen wäre, blind und taub demgegenüber zu sein. Trotzdem wollte sich ausgerechnet jetzt Misstrauen einschleichen. So gesehen wunderte es nicht länger, dass auch das letzte Aufeinandertreffen der beiden Offiziere beinahe in einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung geendet hätte, wäre nicht des Essarts dazwischengetreten. Der Hauptmann der Gardisten musste über die Vorgänge der letzten Zeit ebenso in Sorge sein, denn wenn es tatsächlich stimmte, dass Einsparungen vorgenommen werden sollten, so schloss dies auch seine Kompanie mit ein. Dennoch blieb er völlig gelassen und es schien so, als beunruhigten ihn diese Pläne nicht weiter. Wahrscheinlich bereitete es des Essarts weit mehr Kopfzerbrechen, dass auch sein Schwager nichts unternehmen durfte, was zu einer solchen... Maßnahme überhaupt erst berechtigen würde.   
  
Doch was konnte d'Artagnan tun? Die Antwort war einfach: Nichts. Nichts, solange Tréville es nicht zuließ, dass sein Leutnant handelte. Aber warum?   
  
Die Sonne war mittlerweile gänzlich untergegangen und Mondlicht erhellte nun die Rue des Fossoyeurs. Dieses Licht war kalt und man konnte ihn ihm nicht vielmehr erkennen, als einige Schemen und Umrisse. Allerdings fügte dies dem Spiel der Schatten auch neue Details hinzu, die zuvor im Dunklen verborgen geblieben waren. Der Stein, das kauernde Tier, erhielt so ein wenig das Aussehen einer Katze, die sich zum Sprung bereit machte, gleichzeitig jedoch fauchend und die Krallen zeigend vor einem unsichtbaren Gegner zurückzuweichen schien. Die Schnitzerei, das fratzenhafte Gesicht, gewann an Konturen, Augenbrauen, Wangenknochen, einen ausgeprägten Kinn über dem grinsenden Mund, der große, weiße Zähne enthüllte. Nichtsdestotrotz waren dies alles immer noch Täuschungen! Im Mondlicht wirkten sie ein wenig verfeinert und spielten ihre Rollen perfekt. Wenn man jedoch genau hinsah, so musste man erkennen, was diese Dinge eigentlich waren. Es war schwer, es zu übersehen oder zu leugnen.   
  
"Weil es diesen Leutnant gar nicht geben dürfte!" Genau diese Worte hatte d'Artagnan am gestrigen Abend zu Aramis gesagt. Auch jetzt noch schienen sie die richtige Antwort zu sein, die alles einfacher und gleichzeitig schwieriger machte. Aber es gab diesen Leutnant nun einmal und nur diese Worte verhinderten, dass er seiner Aufgabe so nachkam, wie er es eigentlich sollte. Es waren nicht die anderen, die ihm misstrauten - er misstraute... den anderen.   
  
"Ihr solltet es ihm sagen!", hatte Aramis verlangt. D'Artagnan erkannt in diesem Moment, auf der Treppe vor seiner Wohnung sitzend und gedankenverloren einen Stein an der gegenüberliegenden Hauswand anstarrend, dass Aramis Recht hatte. Auch Athos, auch dieser Freund musste endlich die Wahrheit erfahren. Jetzt.   
  
D'Artagnan nickte sich selbst zu und stand dann sofort auf, bevor er sich doch noch anders entschied. Die Gasse, welche die Rue des Fossoyeurs mit der Rue Ferou verband war nicht weit entfernt und ohne noch länger zu zögern, wandte sich der Leutnant in diese Richtung. Noch nie war ihm dieser Weg so kurz vorgekommen wie in diesem Moment. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke erreichte er die Straße und noch einige Schritte später die Tür zu Athos' Wohnung. Der Graf musste zu Hause sein, denn aus den Fenstern viel Licht auf die Straße und d'Artagnan klopfte vorsichtig an. Schritte hinter der Tür bewiesen, dass man das leise Klopfen gehört hatte. Es war Athos selbst, der öffnete und mit einem raschen Blick feststellte, dass d'Artagnan allein gekommen war. Der Leutnant räusperte sich, bevor ihn ganz der Mut verließ. "Athos. Ich muss-"   
  
Die helle Stimme einer Frau schnitt ihm mit deutlicher Empörung das Wort ab: "Nein, Monsieur! Nein!"   
  
Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, herzukommen. D'Artagnan wusste, dass er gerade Madame Chesnay gehört hatte, die zweifellos in Rage geraten war. Allein dies schien schon recht ungewöhnlich, denn Catherine war eine Frau, die sich eher selten aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. Man lernte Geduld, wenn man einen Soldaten beherbergte, der ständig in irgendwelche Scherereien verwickelt war und diese auch schon einmal mit nach Hause brachte. Dazu zählten laute Freunde, die ausgiebig lachten und tranken, laute Feinde, die zornig an die Tür pochten und kleinlaut wieder abzogen, laute Ärzte, die sich über den Ungehorsam ihres Patienten beklagten und ähnliche, manchmal recht lästige Dinge. Madame Chesnay blieb dennoch immer freundlich und zeigte mit ihrer ganzen Liebenswürdigkeit, wann ein Fest, ein Streit oder ein Besuch beendet waren. Laut musste sie nicht werden, um ungebetene Gäste hinauszuwerfen oder einen allzu fröhlichen Abend zu beenden. Dies geschah an sich schon äußerst selten, denn wie gesagt war Catherine sehr geduldig mit ihrem Mieter und resolut genug, eine unausgesprochene Hausordnung bewahrt zu wissen. Wenn sie jetzt also solche deutlichen Worte rief, dann musste schon etwas außergewöhnliches vorgefallen sein.   
  
Madame Chesnay trat nun ebenfalls an die Tür, drängte sich an einem gleichzeitig verwirrten wie entnervt dreinsehenden Athos vorbei, stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, und musterte sehr genau den Leutnant vor sich. Eine beinahe reizende Zornesröte hatte sich über ihre Wangen gelegt und ließ die noch nicht dreißig Jahre zählende und schon verwitwete Frau sehr entschlossen wirken. Ihre Augen funkelten und verrieten, dass es ratsam war, nun besser nicht zu widersprechen, sondern den Sturm vorbeiziehen zu lassen, der schon Catherines braunen Locken ein wenig durcheinander gebracht hatten. Monsieur Chesnay, selbst ein tapferer Soldat und auf dem Schlachtfeld gefallen, wäre in diesem Moment sicher stolz auf seine Frau gewesen, wenn er sie nur ein wenig mehr geliebt hätte. Hochaufgerichtet und selbstbewusst wie eine Adelige, allerdings weniger zurückhaltend als eine solche, fuhr sie den sichtlich verdutzten Leutnant nun an: "Ein Musketier ist wohl nicht genug, Euer Hauptmann schickt gleich noch seinen Leutnant! Nein, nein und nochmals nein! So etwas ist mir noch nicht untergekommen und ich habe schon viele Männer mit schlechten Manieren getroffen! Richtet das Tréville aus!"   
  
Entgeistert und vollkommen sprachlos riss sich d'Artagnan vom dem Anblick einer wirklich sehr wütenden Madame Chesnay, die mit wehendem Kleid ins Innere des Hauses und die Treppe hoch in ein Zimmer verschwand, los und sah hilfesuchend zu Athos, der reichlich verlegen wirkte. "Was... meinte sie?", brachte der Leutnant schließlich hervor und bekam zur Antwort nur ein müdes Seufzen und ein Kopfschütteln. Mit einer einladenden Geste bat Athos seinen Freund herein und bedeutete ihm, Platz zu nehmen, während er selbst kurz in die Küche ging, um dort Grimaud aufzutragen, eine Flasche Wein zu entkorken. D'Artagnan kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich, noch immer reichlich verwundert, auf die gepolsterte Bank hinter dem schweren Eichenholztisch, der in unmittelbarer Nähe des Kamins im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand. Alles wirkte wie immer. Die untere Etage des Hauses, die Athos bewohnte, war zwar nur karg, aber gemütlich eingerichtet und zeugte von großem Geschmack. Es gab keinen überflüssiger Schmuck oder teure Möbel, keine Dinge, die herumstanden und verstaubten. Einige Pflanzen, die regelmäßig gegossen wurden und sehr gesund aussahen, standen auf der Fensterbank. Alles war ordentlich, aber nicht penibel aufgeräumt. Es handelte sich hier unverkennbar um Athos' Wohnung, die sich, seit d'Artagnan den Musketier kannte, nicht verändert hatte.   
  
Nur ein leicht zerknülltes Taschentuch, dass wie hingeworfen auf dem Tisch lag, war ein ungewohnter Anblick. D'Artagnan musterte es interessiert und entdeckte die eingestickten Initialen "C. C.", die schnell den Schluss zuließen, dass es sich hierbei um das Taschentuch von Catherine Chesnay handelte - und es war dasselbe Tuch, welches Athos am vergangenen Tag vorm Hauptquartier der Musketiere in seiner Tasche hatte verschwinden lassen...   
  
D'Artagnan schreckte aus diesem Gedanken hoch, als unvermittelt ein Stuhl knarrte und sich Athos dem Leutnant gegenüber an den Tisch setzte. Grimaud brachte den Wein und Becher und schenkte ein, dann verschwand er so schweigsam wieder, wie er seine Arbeit verrichtet hatte. Dem Grafen war der Blick seines Freundes auf das Taschentuch nicht entgangen und erneut schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Sie hat es selbst dorthin geworfen." Mehr fügte er als Erklärung nicht hinzu, sodass d'Artagnan nun entweder weiter Rätsel raten konnte oder doch nachfragte, was dies alles zu bedeuten hatte. Er entschied sich für Letzteres, denn seine Neugier war geweckt und anstatt, dass der Leutnant seine eigenen Schlüsse aus dem zog, was Madame Chesnay ihm eben entgegengeschleudert hatte, war es doch besser, die ganze Geschichte der Reihe nach von Athos erzählt zu bekommen.   
  
Bevor d'Artagnan allerdings die Gelegenheit erhielt, eine entsprechende Frage an seinen Freund zu richten, kam dieser ihm zuvor. "Nun also, was führt Euch her? Ich dachte, Ihr wärt um diese Zeit noch im Dienst und war vorhin sehr überrascht von Eurem Besuch."   
  
"Nicht minder überrascht, als ich es selbst bin", antwortete d'Artagnan ausweichend und trank von seinem Wein. Athos runzelte verwundert die Stirn. "Überrascht darüber, schon jetzt nicht mehr im Dienst zu sein also..." Der Graf maß mit einem nachdenklichen Blick seinen Gegenüber, der nur kurz mit den Schultern zuckte und es vermied, dem Freund in die Augen zu sehen. Athos hatte bisher nur selten einen so einsilbigen d'Artagnan erlebt und dies schien ihm Grund genug, die eigene Schweigsamkeit für einen Moment zu vergessen. "Ist etwas vorgefallen?"   
  
"Wie kann etwas vorfallen?", gab der Leutnant ironisch zurück. "Habt Ihr in letzter Zeit etwa irgendwelche Vorfälle bemerkt? Ich nicht!"   
  
Athos schwieg eine Weile und musste im Stillen seinem Freund recht geben. Es geschah verdächtig wenig, dafür, dass nichts mehr so war, wie zuvor. "Es stimmt, wir scheinen uns im Kreis zu drehen. Trotzdem habt Ihr heute Abend doch nicht wegen eines reinen Freundschaftsbesuch an meine Tür geklopft. Ihr wolltet etwas sagen, bevor... Madame Chesnay Euch unterbrochen hat."   
  
"Jawohl, Madame Chesnay! Ich muss sagen, was ich da dem Hauptmann ausrichten soll, ist doch sehr verwunderlich", überhörte d'Artagnan den ersten Teil des Satzes und sah nun doch forschend zu Athos. Dieser wiederum ließ sich nicht beirren und erklärte mit steinerner Miene: "Ihr müsst Euch nicht darum kümmern. Es war nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit und Ihr wisst ja, wie Frauen sein können. Mal sind sie die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person, dann wieder wahre Furien, aber immer verstecken sie sich hinter Masken. Wer weiß schon, was in ihnen wirklich vorgeht. Es gibt gute Gründe, warum ich ihnen nicht traue."   
  
"Athos, vielleicht tut ihr den Frauen doch zu sehr Unrecht", erwiderte d'Artagnan überzeugt. "Wisst Ihr, sie sind sicher nicht so bösartig, wie Ihr vielleicht glaubt, nicht hinterhältig und falsch, ständig intrigant und lügnerisch. Zumindest nicht mehr, als die Männer auch."   
  
"Hört, hört, ein Plädoyer für die Unschuld des schönen Geschlechts ausgerechnet aus dem Mund eines jungen Mannes, der selbst in eine Intrige verstrickt war, die ihn wegen der Rachsucht einer Frau beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte!", rief Athos da. "Mein Freund, Ihr überrascht mich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Abend. Habt Ihr denn nichts dazugelernt, seid Ihr denn noch immer so naiv?"   
  
"Ja, das bin ich wohl. Wahrscheinlich werde ich diese Naivität niemals ablegen können. Ihr seid dagegen zu beneiden, dass Ihr von derartigen grotesken Vorstellungen, wie ich sie habe, kuriert seid."   
  
"Werdet Ihr etwa zornig? Nun, lasst Euch beruhigen. Ich sage, jedem das Seine und ich für meinen Teil werde nicht zulassen, dass mich eine Frau erneut betrügt, mich ausnutzt oder hintergeht und sich für etwas ausgibt, was sie nicht ist! Nein, mein Vertrauen wird sicher nicht mehr gebrochen." Wie zur Besiegelung eines Eides, prostete Athos seinem Freund zu und leerte dann seinen Becher in einem Zug.   
  
Wenn Ihr kein Vertrauen entgegenbringt, wie wollt Ihr dann welches erhalten? Diese Frage lag d'Artagnan auf der Zunge, aber er sprach sie nicht laut aus. Doch Folgende konnte er nicht zurückhalten: "Wenn es doch einmal geschehen sollte? Wenn eine Frau ihre Maske fallen lässt und Ihr dahinter einen anderen Menschen erkennen müsst. Was werdet Ihr dann tun?" - Werdet Ihr sie an einem Baum aufknüpfen, fügte er, wieder stumm, hinzu und erschreckte sich im selben Augenblick vor diesem Gedanken. Dieses Gespräch begann eine reichlich unangenehme Wende zu nehmen und sehr zur Erleichterung des Leutnants winkte Athos diese Fragen einfach beiseite. "Spekulationen, alles nur Nichtigkeiten. Denken wir lieber darüber nach, was wirklich ist und so wie ich das sehe, wolltet Ihr mit mir über etwas sprechen."   
  
"Ja, Ihr habt Recht." D'Artagnan spürte noch immer Ärger über die Verbohrtheit seines Freundes in sich brodeln, aber dieses leidige Thema musste heute nicht noch einmal besprochen werden. "Ich wollte mit Euch über Euren kleinen Auftrag reden, der mir gestern Abend durch Aramis überbracht worden ist."   
  
"Ein Auftrag? Das klingt unangemessen, es war lediglich eine Bitte."   
  
"Wie Ihr meint. Ich bin Eurer Bitte auch nachgekommen, obwohl ich zugeben muss, an dem Erfolg einer solchen Unterredung gezweifelt zu haben - Ich hatte Recht."   
  
"Ihr habt nichts erreicht?", fragte Athos verwundert nach. Ihm war der Hauptmann heute sehr viel gesprächiger vorgekommen, auch, wenn er mehr Fragen aufgeworfen, als beantwortet hatte. Der Graf hatte bis eben noch geglaubt, dies wäre doch dem Leutnant zu verdanken gewesen, auch wenn Aramis' Bericht bei der Wachablösung zunächst ernüchternd geklungen hatte.   
  
"Aber doch, etwas habe ich schon erreicht:", lächelte d'Artagnan bitter. "Monsieur de Tréville ist wahrscheinlich noch immer aufgebracht darüber, dass ich an Gaston vorbei einfach in sein Arbeitszimmer marschiert bin, dort die Wachliste auf den Tisch geworfen habe und dabei ohne jedes Taktgefühl sein Gespräch mit Monsieur des Essarts unterbrochen habe. Ihr dürft mich beglückwünschen, denn immerhin hat mich der Hauptmann der Gardisten davor bewart, endgültig degradiert zu werden und jetzt schulde ich bloß Moissac einen Gefallen und darf mich wiedereinmal mit Rochefort herumschlagen, dem es diebische Freude bereitet haben dürfte, mir seinen Lieblingsmetzger zu zeigen."   
  
Wieder zeigte Athos' Gesicht nichts anderes als eine unbewegte Miene, doch in seine Augen glänzte es amüsiert. "Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob ich alles verstanden habe. Was war mit dem Metzger?"   
  
"Athos! Ihr macht Euch über mich lustig!"   
  
"Mitnichten, mein Freund. Aber es wäre hilfreich, wenn Ihr alles der Reihe nach erzählen würdet."   
  
"Ja, natürlich...", beruhigte sich d'Artagnan sofort wieder und erzählte dann alles: Von seinem Besuch im Hauptquartier, über die Nachricht, die er im Auftrag des Essarts an Moissac überbringen sollte und von Rochefort, der ihm unverhofft über den Weg gelaufen war. "Er meinte zuletzt, er würde mich im Auge behalten. Man sollte doch meinen, Rochefort hätte Wichtigeres zu tun, als mir nachzuspionieren."   
  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht", schüttelte Athos den Kopf. "Der Kardinal ist sicher auf seinen Bericht gespannt. Vielleicht erhofft Rochefort sich, dank Euch mehr über die Musketiere erfahren zu können."   
  
"Dann muss ich ihn bedauern, er hat sich genau den Falschen ausgesucht, wenn er etwas über die Begebenheiten im Hôtel de Tréville herausfinden will. Weiß ich denn, was im Augenblick geschieht? Oder sollte ich uns besser dazu gratulieren, dass der Stallmeister seiner Eminenz diesmal der falschen Fährte folgt? Trotzdem wäre es mir weitaus lieber, nicht im Mittelpunkt seiner geschätzten Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen."   
  
Athos nickte nachdenklich. "Das ist verständlich. Aber was gibt es zu befürchten? Irgendwann wird Rochefort erkennen, dass er sich geirrt hat und etwas anderes versuchen."   
  
"Mir wäre es lieber, dieser Erkenntnis würde ihn rasch ereilen und nicht irgendwann...", murmelte d'Artagnan und streckte dabei gedankenverloren die Hand nach dem Taschentuch aus, das noch immer auf dem Tisch lag. Bevor er jedoch gänzlich danach griff, zog er die Hand wieder zurück. Er hatte das Tuch in der letzten halben Stunden völlig vergessen, obwohl er es die ganze Zeit über sehen konnte. Erst jetzt fiel dem Leutnant wieder ein, dass das Taschentuch einer Dame eigentlich nichts in Athos' Wohnung verloren hatte. "Um noch einmal auf den Beginn unseres Gesprächs zurückzukommen: Was genau meinte Madame Chesnay, als sie mich nicht so freundlich wie sonst begrüßte?"   
  
"Ich sagte doch schon, Ihr müsst Euch nicht darum kümmern. Es ist nichts", wehrte Athos mit einer Handbewegung die Frage ab. D'Artagnan gab sich damit allerdings nicht zufrieden. "Für ein bloßes "Nichts" hat sich Eure Wirtin aber sehr aufgeregt. Ich überlege, ob ich ihr nicht den Gefallen erweise und tatsächlich ihre Worte genau so, wie sie ausgesprochen wurden, Tréville ausrichten sollte."   
  
"Ihr wollt den Hauptmann wirklich damit belästigen, obwohl Ihr dann damit rechnen müsstet, erneut zurechtgewiesen zu werden?", erwiderte Athos ungerührt und es war gänzlich unmöglich zu erkennen, ob seine Worte allesamt ernst gesprochen waren oder ob der Graf nur scherzte. Wie auch immer sie gemeint waren, d'Artagnan verließ allmählich die Geduld. "Anscheinend wäre Rochefort besser beraten, wenn er Euch ausspionieren würde, Ihr wisst sehr viel mehr als Eurer Leutnant darüber, was Tréville tun und lassen würde!"   
  
"Ihr werdet erneut zornig", stellte Athos, diesmal mit einer merklichen Kühle in seiner Stimme fest. Dies genügte jedoch nicht, um das erhitzte Temperament seines Freundes zu beruhigen. "Ja, ich werde zornig! Während nämlich alle Welt zu wissen scheint, was vorgeht, laufe ich blind ins offene Messer! Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass mich dies zumindest ein wenig aufregen könnte?"   
  
"Ihr übertreibt! Es besteht nicht der geringste Anlass, sich dermaßen zu ereifern", blieb Athos ruhig und ließ die Worte von sich abprallen.   
  
"Für mich besteht Anlass!", rief d'Artagnan nun wirklich erbost. "Ich bin weder blind noch dermaßen dumm, dass ich nicht merken würde, dass etwas vorgeht, was mit Euch, mit Madame Chesnay und dem Hauptmann zu tun hat! Wollt Ihr, dass ich mit Vermutungen von hier fort gehen soll und Rochefort genug Grund bekommt, noch ein wenig neugieriger zu sein?"   
  
Dieser kleine Wutanfall seines Freundes schien Athos nicht im Mindesten zu beeindrucken. Seine Stimme verblieb im normalen Tonfall, nichts konnte wohl den Grafen sonderlich aufregen. "Jetzt geht Ihr zu weit. Wenn ich Euch sage, es muss Euch nicht kümmern, dann muss es Euch nicht kümmern. Es handelt sich um nichts von Belang."   
  
D'Artagnan starrte einen Moment sprachlos seinen Freund an, dann flüsterte er beinahe: "Um nichts von... Belang. - Soweit geht Ihr also." Der Leutnant lächelte müde. "Wisst Ihr, was ich nicht verstehe? Warum Ihr nie wütend werdet und immer so verflucht gelassen bleibt. Auch jetzt."   
  
Athos hob verwundert eine Augenbraue. "Sollte ich wütend werden und Euch anschreien? Wollt Ihr Euch auf diese Weise mit mir streiten?"   
  
"Nein." D'Artagnan schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich will nicht mit Euch streiten. Verzeiht, dass ich mich für einen Moment vergessen habe."   
  
"Ihr macht Euch Sorgen", stellte Athos nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fest. "Sorgen darum, wie es nun weitergehen soll und ob Ihr denn überhaupt nichts unternehmen könnt."   
  
"Woher wisst Ihr-"   
  
"Ich kenne Euch gut, sehr gut sogar." Der Graf seufzte und zeigte damit, dass auch er selbst diese kleine Auseinandersetzung mit angespannten Nerven hinter sich gebracht haben musste. "Ich weiß, dass Ihr in der Lage seid, zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen, aber mit dem, was Ihr heute gehört habt, würdet Ihr die falschen Schlüsse ziehen und damit dem Hauptmann nicht helfen können. Aber Ihr wollt ihm helfen, oder? Vielleicht ist es nötig, dass ihr wisst, warum Madame Chesnay ihre Zimmertüre so fest hinter sich zugeworfen hat, dass das Haus beinahe bis in seine Grundmauern erbebte. "   
  
D'Artagnan schöpfte bei diesen Worten neue Hoffnung, dass er nun doch erfahren würde, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte und er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Athos schenkte sich neuen Wein nach und dies anscheinend auch nur, um Zeit zu gewinnen. Dann erzählte der Graf von seiner eigenen Unterredung mit Tréville und dem sonderbaren Auftrag, den er erhalten hatte. "Ich sollte also nur meine Wirtin bitten, mir einen Gefallen zu tun", schloss Athos und d'Artagnan sah ihn ungläubig an. "Nur einen "Gefallen"? Madame Chesnay hat ganz Recht, wütend zu werden, wenn Ihr der armen Frau so ins Gesicht gesagt habt, was sie für Euch tun soll."   
  
"Wie hätte ich es denn sonst sagen sollen? Ich habe eben gesagt, dass ich niemals mehr von einer Frau hintergangen werden will, aber genauso wenig würde ich eine Frau anlügen, um meinen Willen zu bekommen."   
  
"Eure Aufrichtigkeit in Ehren, aber hier hättet Ihr doch etwas taktvoller vorgehen können", musste d'Artagnan ungewollt grinsen, was Athos zum Anlass nahm, erneut die Stirn zu runzeln. "Nun, Monsieur, was hättet Ihr denn getan?"   
  
Der Leutnant griff nach dem Taschentuch und schwieg eine Weile. Schließlich meinte er: "Monsieur de Tréville hat also einen Auftrag zu vergeben, der nur von einer Frau ausgeführt werden kann. Es handelt sich dabei nur um das Talent, schön plaudern zu können, mit anderen Worten, einen Mann abzulenken - und Ihr meint, das wäre der richtige Weg, um diese Krise zu überwinden?"   
  
"Wenn Ihr es so ausdrücken wollt. Der Hauptmann sagte selbst, dass er nicht länger abwarten will und die Dinge nur geschehen lassen."   
  
D'Artagnan nickte, schüttelte das zerknüllte Taschentuch kurz aus und faltete es dann wieder ordentlich zusammen. "Dann lasst mich einmal einen Versuch wagen. Vielleicht gelingt es mir, Madame Chesnay zu beruhigen und für unsere Sache zu gewinnen."   
  
Erneut zuckte Athos' Augenbraue verdächtig, aber er widersprach nicht. Wenn d'Artagnan meinte, besser mit Frauen... reden zu können, dann sollte er es tun. Mehr als scheitern und sich eine Ohrfeige von Catherine Chesnay einhandeln konnte er nicht. Der Graf nickte und d'Artagnan ahnte, was sein Freund nun denken musste. Er feixte: "Keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern, wartet einfach hier" und erhob sich von seinem Platz, ging die Treppe hoch und klopfte an die Zimmertür von Madame Chesnay. Zimmertür war nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck. Es handelte sich vielmehr um eine Durchgangstür in den zweiten Teil des Hauses, den Athos' Wirtin bewohnte. Nur, um in das Haus hineinzugelangen mussten die Bewohner die gleiche Eingangstür benutzen, aber Athos' Stube war im Erdgeschoss wiederum durch eine eigene Tür im Flur von der Treppe getrennt. Mieter und Wirtin begegneten sich eher selten, nur ab und zu beim Kommen und Gehen.   
  
Athos nutze die ihm gegebene Zeit, um die nun leere Weinflasche in die Küche zu bringen. Es war nicht nötig, nur wegen einiger Schritte Grimaud zu rufen, der sicher schon tief und fest schlief. Es war zwar noch nicht spät am Abend, aber etwas anderes blieb dem Diener im Augenblick nicht zu tun, also langweilte er sich lieber mit Träumen, als mit Wachen.   
  
Der Graf kehrte aus der Küche zurück und war sehr überrascht, d'Artagnan vor sich stehen zu sehen, mit einem unschuldigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als könne der Leutnant kein Wässerchen trüben. Das Taschentuch hielt er nicht mehr in der Hand. Wieder grinste d'Artagnan und sprach dabei ganz harmlos: "Ich sagte, es würde nicht lange dauern. Sie meinte, sie würde es sich überlegen. Aber an Eurer Stelle würde ich mich für die nächsten Tage nicht bei Madame Chesnay blicken lassen, denn sie ist noch immer sehr wütend auf Euch."   
  
Auch Athos musste leise lachen, zu seltsam war diese Situation. "Macht Euch keine Gedanken, ich werde versuchen, jede Begegnung zu verhindern. Doch nun würde ich zu gerne wissen, wie Ihr es geschafft habt-"   
  
"Mit Taktgefühl, Athos", unterbrach d'Artagnan ihn. "Nur ein wenig Taktgefühl, ein paar beruhigende Worte und..."   
  
"Und?"   
  
"Nein." Der Leutnant winkte ab, während sein Grinsen angesichts des entgeisterten Gesichtsausdruck seines Freunde in die Breite wuchs. "Nein, das bleibt ein Geheimnis. Ich muss jetzt gehen, morgen beginnt der Dienst wieder früh. Ihr seid übrigens für die zweite Wache um elf Uhr morgen eingeteilt. Vielleicht seht Ihr aber besser noch einmal nach, ich weiß nicht, ob der Hauptmann die Liste in der Zwischenzeit noch einmal geändert hat. Immerhin liegt sie seit heute Mittag auf seinem Schreibtisch." D'Artagnan zwinkerte. "Macht Euch keine Gedanken, diese Krise ist bald überstanden! Madame Chesnay wird uns schon helfen."   
  
Athos lächelte über diese übermütige Zuversicht und verabschiedete seinen Freund an der Tür. Diese Art von Unbekümmertheit war irgendwie ansteckend und der Graf ertappte sich tatsächlich dabei, wie er beim Hineingehen einen Blick die Treppe hochwarf und selbst etwas hoffnungsvoller dem Ende dieser Krise entgegensah. 


	13. Szene XIII

Autor's Note: Wieder geht ein ganz besonderer Dank an Maike, einmal für die superwitzigen Chats hierüber *immernochlach* und dafür, dass sie sich die Mühe macht, immer vorab ein neues Kapitel kritisch zu begutachten! Dafür ein ganz großer *Knuddler*. :-)   
  
Und allen anderen Danke ich auch für's Lesen und Reviewn. Ich freue mich immer wieder ganz doll über die lieben Kritiken! :-) Viel Spaß weiterhin!   
  
XIII  
  
Gaston war ein Diener von eher schlichtem Gemüt, der seltener Fragen stellte, dafür jedoch umso gehorsamer seinem Herrn gegenüber war. Auf die Befehle, die er erhielt zu vertrauen und sie ergeben zu befolgen, gründete sich die unerschütterliche Moral und Standhaftigkeit des Lakaien, der auch heute noch nicht wieder von der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer des Monsieur de Tréville gewichen war - und das, obwohl einige besonders hartnäckige Bittsteller Gaston sogar unfreundliche Verwünschungen an den Kopf geworfen hatten, nachdem zuvor jeder Bestechungsversuch fehlgeschlagen war. Mit dieser Art von Gästen im Hauptquartier der Musketiere konnte der Diener leicht umgehen, indem er einfach schwieg und sich um keinen Deut zur Seite bewegte.   
  
Etwas komplizierte wurde es, wenn der Besuch sich als wichtige Persönlichkeit bei Hofe ausgab und erklärte, er sei ein guter Freund des Hauptmanns und werde sich über dessen unverschämten Diener beschweren, was zuletzt schlimme Folgen für Gaston haben würde. Meistens rümpften diese Männer, während sie sprachen, derart arrogant die Nase über ihre unmittelbare Umgebung, dass man sich fragen musste, warum so ein feiner Herr nicht einen Abgesandten schickte, der ihn im Vorzimmer meldete und sich stattdessen selbst einen Weg die Treppe hinauf und an den rauen Soldaten vorbei bahnte.   
  
Gaston blieb unbeeindruckt und wies den Adeligen ebenso ab, wie den Laufburschen, den Bürger ebenso, wie auch jeden anderen, der an diesem Mittwochmorgen, es hatte gerade neun Uhr geschlagen, vorsprechen wollte; Gaston schüttelte den Kopf und wohl oder übel mussten die Gäste an diesem Tag einem Diener gehorchen, der durch diese einfache Geste alles ausdrückte, ohne zu viele Worte zu machen. Gestern schon hatten sich viele an der Entschlossenheit des Lakaien die Zähne ausgebissen. Sogar ein Schweizer Gardist, der doppelt so breit war wie Gaston, musste am Ende einsehen, dass er diesem so harmlos wirkenden Blondschopf an Sturheit unterlegen war.   
  
Einzig und allein drei Männern war es gelungen, sich an dem braven Diener vorbei Zutritt zu verschaffen: Monsieur des Essarts dank einer "Familienangelegenheit", eine Ausrede, wie Gaston später noch, nach einer kurzen, aber heftigen Schelte durch Tréville erfahren sollte. Nur wenige Minuten, nachdem der Hauptmann der Gardisten das Kabinett betreten hatte, war es Leutnant d'Artagnan gewesen, der erst höflich gefragt hatte, ob der Hauptmann sich in seinem Arbeitszimmer befände und, als der Diener, nicht ohne Vorbehalte, bejahte, einfach an dem verblüfften Gaston vorbei hineingegangen war. Den entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck des Leutnants sah Gaston noch vor sich und er hatte dem nicht mehr als ein verzweifeltes: "Aber, Monsieur, Ihr könnt doch nicht-" entgegengesetzt , bevor d'Artagnan den Diener einfach beiseite schob und ihm dann die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.   
  
Zuletzt war da noch der Musketier Athos gewesen, der die Blicke seiner Kameraden im Rücken gespürt haben musste, als Gaston ihn gemeldet hatte. Trotzdem hatten diese Drei sicher nicht soviel Aufmerksamkeit im Hauptquartier der Musketiere erhalten, wie jener Besuch, der nun die Treppe zum Vorzimmer hochstieg.   
  
Wie immer, so herrschte auch heute reger Betrieb im Hôtel de Tréville. Die anwesenden Musketiere scherzten, rauften und machten auch sonst allerhand Lärm um den weitläufigen Treppenaufgang. Sie standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, unterhielten sich, spielten mit Würfeln oder Karten, wetteten um Ruhm und Ehre und machten dabei einen geradeso sorglosen Eindruck, dass es schon fast wieder an Überheblichkeit grenzte... Um sich hier einen Weg bis ins Vorzimmer zu bahnen, musste man schon ein Offizier, ein vornehmer Herr oder eine hübsche Frau sein - und eben Letztere betrat gerade, von einigen sehr eindeutigen Blicken und geflüsterten Bemerkungen verfolgt, die unterste Treppenstufe.   
  
Mit festen Schritten und ohne sich von den Soldaten oder ihrem prahlerischen Gehabe weiter einschüchtern zu lassen, setzte die junge Frau so selbstverständlich ihren Weg fort, als würde sie jeden Tag im Hauptquartier der Musketiere verkehren. Allenfalls ihr leichtes Zusammenzucken, als neben ihr die Degen zweier in ein kleines Scheinduell verwickelter Männer mit einem durchdringenden Sirren aufeinander trafen, verriet ihre tatsächliche Nervosität. Das hielt sie jedoch nicht davon ab, ihr Kleid zu raffen und unbeirrt weiter der Treppe nach oben zu folgen.   
  
Als die Mademoiselle bereits die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, unbehelligt von den sie entweder nicht beachtenden oder aber höflich bei Seite weichenden Männern, trat unvermittelt ein besonders forscher Musketier aus einer kleiner Gruppe von drei Freunden heraus, baute sich vor der jungen Frau auf und zwang sie so zum Stehen bleiben. Mit einer Körperhaltung, die besondere Lässigkeit zum Ausdruck bringen sollte, musterte er sie und übersah dabei ihren verärgerten Blick. Mit stolz erhobenem Haupt tat die Mademoiselle schließlich einen Schritt zur Seite, um so an dem Unverschämten vorbei zu gelangen, doch er folgte ihr im gleichen Moment nach links und verstellte ihr so erneut den Weg. Ein breites Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und im Hintergrund hörte man über den übrigen Lärm im Hôtel hinweg leise seine Freunde zu diesem Schauspiel lachen.   
  
Kampflustig stemmte die junge Frau die Hände in die Hüften und reckte das Kinn vor. Gaston, der dies alles mit wachsendem Erstaunen beobachtete, fragte sich, wie lange der Musketier dem durchbohrenden Blick der Mademoiselle standhalten würde. Er hielt sich besser, als erwartet. Zwar griente er nicht länger, dafür jedoch verneigte er sich gespielt ergeben und meinte mit einschmeichelnder Stimme: "Mademoiselle, Euer ergebenster Diener, Herr de Fénceau. Wie kann ich Euch behilflich sein?"   
  
"Ach, Monsieur", gab die junge Frau zuckersüß, aber mit einem umso gefährlicheren Lächeln zurück. "Wie reizend von Euch, mir Eure Hilfe anzubieten. Ich fürchte allerdings, Ihr seid nicht mein ergebenster Diener, sondern derjenige der Madame d'Aure, deren Ring Ihr da am Finger tragt."   
  
Fénceau rettete sich durch ein verlegenes Lachen vor dem Spott seiner Kameraden, welche die Antwort der jungen Frau interessiert mit angehört hatten und sah sich dann zu einem, bei Weitem weniger spitzfindigen, als beleidigendem Konter gezwungen. "Wenn also nicht ich Euer Diener sein kann, wer ist es dann? Ward Ihr nicht eben noch auf dem Weg ins Kabinett des Hauptmanns?"   
  
Über diese wahrhaft dreiste und geschmacklose Frage verstummten sogar Fénceaus Freunde. Die Mademoiselle wiederum bebte geradezu vor Zorn und Gaston ahnte, dass die junge Frau, bis vielleicht auf eine wenig damenhafte Ohrfeige, nichts zu erwidern wusste. Fénceau selbst schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er zu weit gegangen war und fuhr für alle, die in der Nähe standen höhnisch fort: "Kommt uns nun endlich der Grund für das Rätselraten der letzten Tage persönlich besuchen? Dann sollten wir diese junge Dame natürlich nicht länger aufhalten! Mehr noch, ich geleite Euch persönlich die Treppe hinauf, Mademoiselle!" Die junge Frau zog ihre Hand zurück, als der Musketier danach greifen wollte und trat hastig einen Schritt zurück. Fénceau machte eine Bewegung, um ihr zu folgen, doch eine Hand, die sich in diesem Augenblick schwer auf seine Schulter legte, hielt ihn zurück. Dieselbe Hand war es auch, die den Soldaten jetzt zum Umdrehen zwang und sich Fénceau dadurch unvermittelt einem hünenhaft gewachsenen Mann gegenübergestellt sah.   
  
In Porthos' Miene bewegte sich nichts, als er den anderen Musketier, statt weiterhin an der Schulter, am Kragen packte und ohne jede sichtliche Kraftanstrengung hochhob. Fénceau wagte es nicht, in diesem eisernen Griff zu zappeln aus Angst, vielleicht gar keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Neben Porthos stand Aramis und bedeutete seinem Freund mit einer unmissverständlichen Geste, nicht loszulassen. Die übrigen Anwesenden, die dem zugeschaut hatten, beschlossen, dass es hier nichts mehr für sie zu sehen gab und man sich nun besser wieder um die eigenen Angelegenheiten kümmerte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit blieben so nur noch Aramis, Porthos, der Fénceau weiterhin festhielt und die junge Frau auf der Treppe zurück. Aramis, versicherte sich mit einem kurzen Blick, dass sie tatsächlich allein waren, von der üblichen Betriebsamkeit im Hauptquartier einmal abgesehen, dann wandte er sich der Mademoiselle zu, die staunend das Kunststück des Hünen betrachtete, und deutete auf Fénceau. "Hat Euch dieser Mann belästigt, Mademoiselle?"   
  
Die junge Frau verneinte, ohne dabei den Blick von Porthos zu wenden. "Ich wusste immer, dass er stark ist, aber so sehr sogar...?"   
  
Verwundert zog Aramis die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte die junge Frau vor sich genauer. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor, doch erinnerte er sich an keinen Namen, den er mit diesem hübschen Antlitz verbinden konnte. "Ja, Porthos ist sehr stark, Mademoiselle...?"   
  
"Madame." Die junge Frau riss sich von dem Anblick des noch immer recht traurig am Arm des Hünen hängenden Fénceau los und wiederholte mit deutlichem Nachdruck in der Stimme direkt an Aramis gewandt: "Madame Chesnay, die Wirtin von Herrn Athos."   
  
"Madame Chesnay..." Von dem herausfordernden Blick, dem ihm Catherine zuwarf ein wenig verwirrt, benötigte Aramis einen Moment, um diesem Namen das dazugehörige Gesicht aus seinen Erinnerungen zuzuordnen. Durch sein Nachdenken starrte er dabei ungewollt die junge Frau an, über deren Wangen sich eine leichte Verlegenheitsröte legte. Porthos gab mit dem freien Ellbogen seinem Freund einen kurzen Stoß und erst dadurch schien Aramis wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzufinden. "Catherine Chesnay also." Der Musketier lächelte entschuldigend. "Ich wusste, dass wir uns bekannt sind, verzeiht also, dass mir Euer Name nicht gleich eingefallen ist - Madame."   
  
"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Ich bin Monsieur Porthos und Euch bisher nur selten begegnet."   
  
"Das mag sein. Sehr selten", bestätigte Aramis, erneut in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken. Catherine nutzte diesen Moment, um zu Porthos zu treten. "Monsieur, bitte lasst Fénceau wieder herunter. Er scheint mir für den Moment gestraft genug."   
  
"Meint Ihr?" Der Hüne zögerte kurz, dann jedoch löste er mit einem enttäuschtem Seufzen seine Faust um den Kragen des anderen Musketiers. Fénceau fiel unsanft auf seinen Hosenboden, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf und während er so schnell wie möglich durch das Gedränge im Hôtel de Tréville das Weite suchte, blieb ihm keine Zeit, finstere Blicke zurückzuwerfen. Catherine schüttelte den Kopf. "Diese Sache wird noch ein Nachspiel haben. Ich muss unverzüglich mit dem Hauptmann sprechen."   
  
"Seid Ihr deshalb gekommen?" Erneut zuckten Aramis' Augenbrauen verdächtig, als er ein weiteres Mal Madame Chesnay musterte, insbesondere das aufwendige und eher einer Adeligen würdige, überwiegend in Gelb gehaltene Kleid, von dem er nicht vermutet hätte, dass es Athos' Wirtin besaß.   
  
"Ihr habt Recht, deshalb bin ich gekommen, Messieurs, und es besteht nicht der geringste Anlass für euch, solche vielsagenden Blicke zu tauschen" erwiderte Catherine gereizt. "Ihr seid nicht besser als Fénceau, wenn ihr so denken solltet! Noch denkt ihr anders als Athos, der nicht wissen sollte, dass ich heute hier bin!"   
  
Porthos war viel zu verblüfft, um auf diesen Vorwurf zu antworten, Aramis jedoch hob beschwichtigend eine Hand und lächelte amüsiert. "Aber niemals, Madame! Ihr habt sicherlich gute Gründe, zum Hauptquartier der Musketiere zu kommen und es steht uns nicht zu, Euch danach zu fragen."   
  
Catherine schien nicht recht von der Aufrichtigkeit der Freunde überzeugt. "Diese guten Gründe, wie Ihr es nennt, habe weniger ich, als Euer Leutnant! Wenn Ihr mich also entschuldigen würdet, ich habe eine Pflicht zu erfüllen und ein Versprechen einzulösen." Erneut raffte Madame Chesnay ihr Kleid und eilte dann die übrigen Stufen nach oben ins Vorzimmer, wo Gaston die junge Frau schon erwartete. Aramis und Porthos sahen ihr nach, bis Catherine tatsächlich das Arbeitszimmer des Monsieur de Tréville betrat und die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Erst dann wagten es die beiden Freunde, diese vielsagenden Blicke zu tauschen, die ihnen zuvor unterstellt worden waren. Porthos knetete seine großen Hände, ein Zeichen dafür, dass ihn etwas verwirrte. "Das war also-"   
  
"Madame Chesnay, Porthos."   
  
Der Hüne nickte und legte dann den Kopf schief. "Sie trug ein sehr hübsches Kleid, denkt Ihr nicht auch? Die Farbe schmeichelt ihr."   
  
"Mein Freund, nicht das Kleid, die Trägerin macht den schönen Anblick aus", lächelte Aramis und kniff sich ins Ohrläppchen. "Ich denke, da werdet Ihr mir ganz und gar zustimmen." Jetzt neigte Porthos den Kopf zur anderen Seite und erwiderte vorsichtig: "Ganz recht. Aber Ihr müsst auch zugeben, dass sie in diesem Kleid sehr verändert gewirkt hat."   
  
"Verändert, sagt Ihr? Nein, Catherine Chesnay war eben nur sie selbst." Während Aramis sprach, gingen die beiden Freunde selbst die Treppe nach oben zum Vorzimmer. "Wie sie auch sagte, haben wir sie nur selten gesehen. Es stimmt schon, Schminke und Kleidung geben den äußeren Schein - aber die Person selbst verändert sich darum noch nicht."   
  
"So? Findet Ihr?" Porthos schien den philosophischen Ernst dieser Frage zu missdeuten, denn erneut stieß er seinem Freund den Ellbogen in die Seite und meinte verschmitzt: "Wenn Catherine nun aber Hosen, statt ein Kleid getragen hätte, dann hättet Ihr sie sicher mit anderen Augen angesehen, als vorhin."   
  
"Porthos..."   
  
"Ja?" Die beiden Freunde hatten das Vorzimmer erreicht, wo Gaston vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer stand und noch immer jeden abwies, der zum Hauptmann wollte. Aramis seufzte leise und versetzte dem Hünen neben sich ebenfalls einen freundschaftlichen Stoß. "Denkt nicht weiter darüber nach. Warten wir stattdessen auf Athos."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Die Reise verläuft planmäßig, er wird in einigen Tagen eintreffen. Weitere unangenehme Zwischenfälle sollten fortan vermieden werden, achtet auf die Straße - Seine Majestät langweilt sich."  
  
Als der Hauptmann der Musketiere heute morgen sein Arbeitszimmer betreten hatte, lag der Zettel bereits auf dem Schreibtisch - und dort lag er nun noch immer und schien seinen Empfänger verspotten zu wollen. Tréville erkannte die krakelige Schrift wieder, von gleicher Hand war ihm gestern schon eine Botschaft hinterlassen worden, die ebenso endgültig und zugleich drohend klang. Drei Sätze und sie enthielten drei verschiedene Informationen, die alle zusammengenommen wenig Gutes verhießen. Schlimmer noch: Statt von zwei Monaten war nur noch von einigen Tagen die Rede.   
  
Der Hauptmann lehnte am Fenster und betrachtete die Rue du Vieux-Colombier. Die Straße zeigte sich nicht anders als gestern auch, Passanten eilten sie hinunter, Bekannte trafen sich zu einem Plausch, im Hôtel de Tréville herrschte ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen. Einzig der auffällige Provinzler von gestern war verschwunden und hatte seinen Platz an der Mauer des Nachbarhauses einem heruntergekommenen Bettler überlassen, der mit ausgestreckter Hand auf ein paar Münzen hoffte. Eine Hand übrigens, die sehr gepflegte Fingernägel aufwies und so dem ansonsten recht schmutzig wirkenden Eindruck Lügen strafte.   
  
Des Essarts behielt Recht: Der Kardinal hatte seine Spione schon geschickter getarnt. Doch Spitzel im und ums Hauptquartier der Musketiere sorgten Tréville im Augenblick weit weniger, als die Frage, was nun werden sollte. Wenn er es recht bedachte, dann blieben dem Hauptmann zwei, nein drei Möglichkeiten: Die erste und leichteste war, zu tun, was der Briefschreiber von ihm verlangte - nichts. Damit konnte und wollte Tréville sich nicht abfinden, zumal niemand mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, was wirklich geschehen würde, wenn alles... "planmäßig" verlief.   
  
Aus dieser Überlegung ergaben sich zwangsläufig die beiden anderen Möglichkeiten: Entweder, der Hauptmann reichte seinen Abschied ein, ein Schritt, den Tréville bisher nie ernstlich erwogen hatte, auch wenn er seinen Soldaten schon mehr als einmal damit gedroht hatte, in ein Kloster einzutreten und Abbé zu werden. Allerdings würde der weitere Weg weniger in den Schoß der Kirche, als vielmehr zurück in die heimatliche Gascogne führen, sollte es wirklich soweit kommen. Doch was würde dann aus den Musketieren seiner Majestät werden?   
  
Tréville lächelte bitter. Kardinal Richelieu hatte sich um diesen Punkt sicherlich auch schon Gedanken gemacht und wahrscheinlich eine sehr zufriedenstellende Lösung für sich gefunden. Nein, so leicht sollte es dem ersten Minister nicht gemacht werden - und doch blieb dem Hauptmann vielleicht keine andere Wahl. Mit Dankbarkeit rechnete Tréville auf jeden Fall nicht, wenn seine zweite Möglichkeit versagen sollte und er tatsächlich sein Amt niederlegte. Die zweite Möglichkeit... alles hing davon ab, ob sich einige Papiere noch immer an dem Ort befanden, wo Tréville sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Aber selbst wenn es so war, dann konnte der Hauptmann sie nicht ohne weiteres erreichen. Wie hatte er zu Athos gesagt? Dazu erforderte es... andere Talente.   
  
"Monsieur?" Ein fast zaghaftes Räuspern veranlasste Tréville dazu, sich überrascht vom Fenster wegzudrehen. Er musste, völlig in seine wenig optimistischen Gedanken versunken, das Eintreten einer jungen Frau überhört haben, die nun wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt stand und auf ihre Hände hinabsah, die nervös an ihrem Kleid zupften. Eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne war ihr aus dem Zopf über die Stirn gefallen und mit einer fahrigen Bewegung strich die Mademoiselle sie nun hinters Ohr, während sie es weiterhin vermied, den Blick des Hauptmanns direkt zu erwidern.   
  
Noch immer verwundert, deutete Tréville eine Verneigung an. "Nehmt doch Platz, Mademoiselle..." Irgendetwas an der unerwarteten Besucherin kam dem Hauptmann bekannt vor, zugleich war er überzeugt, der jungen Frau noch nie zuvor begegnet zu sein. Er beobachtete sie unauffällig, während er sich selbst auf seinen Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch begab.   
  
Sie trug ein gelbes Kleid, das auf den ersten Blick noch sehr neu wirkte, doch der Schnitt musste schon vor Jahren aus der Mode gekommen sein. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich hierbei um eines von den Kleidungsstücken, die man nur zu Kirchgängen oder zu festlichen Anlässen trug, sie ansonsten aber im Schrank beließ. Nicht, dass es nicht hübsch anzusehen gewesen wäre! Im Gegenteil nahm sich die junge Frau in diesem Gelb ganz reizend aus, auch wenn sie selbst sich eher unwohl zu fühlen schien, wie ein erneutes Zupfen bewies. Ihr braunes Haar war zu einem kunstvollen Zopf hochgesteckt, nur einige zu kurze Locken wollten sich partout nicht in die Frisur einfügen und fielen der Mademoiselle vorwitzig in den Nacken. Ihr Gesicht war schmal und auf ihren Wangen zeichnete sich eine leichte Röte ab, die aber auch vom großzügig benutzten Rouge herrühren konnte. Die Mademoiselle schien nicht sehr geübt im Umgang mit Schminke, doch ihr eher sonnengebräunter Teint ließ ohnehin kein Puder für eine vornehme Blässe zu. Um ehrlich zu sein, wirkte sie so frischer und anmutiger als viele der hohen Damen bei Hofe. Es war schwer, ihr Alter zu bestimmen, Tréville schätzte sie auf über zwanzig, keinesfalls jedoch schon dreißig Jahre.   
  
Mit einem leisen "Danke" setzte sich die junge Frau auf einen Stuhl unmittelbar vor dem Schreibtisch - und wartete. Es schien ganz so, als wäre nicht sie zum Hauptmann der Musketiere gekommen, sondern hätte, im Gegenteil, ihm eine Audienz gewährt. Allenfalls ihre offensichtliche Verzagtheit ließ vermuten, dass dem eben nicht so war und Tréville lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. "Es ist höchst angenehm, zu so früher Stunde neben all den Intendanten und Soldaten einmal so reizenden Besuch zu empfangen... Ihr habt ein Anliegen an mich, Mademoiselle?"   
  
Anscheinend hatte der Hauptmann damit genau die falschen Worte gewählt, denn anstatt, dass sich die junge Frau nun erklärte, verfärbten sich ihre Wangen über dieses Kompliment noch ein wenig mehr und sie sah beinahe überall hin, nur nicht zu Tréville. So huschte ihr Blick auch über den Zettel, der noch immer offen ausgebreitet auf den Tisch lag und sie zog leicht die Stirn in Falten, als ihre Augen die zweizeilige Botschaft überflogen. Schnell griff der Hauptmann nach dem Papier und knüllte es zusammen, während er sich gleichzeitig fragte, weshalb ihm diese Besucherin nur so bekannt vorkam. "Mademoiselle?" In der Tat, dieses Gesicht war ihm vertraut... aber woher?   
  
"Ihr..." Die junge Frau schien sich zu sammeln und fand endlich den Mut, ihren Gegenüber anzusehen. "Ihr habt Athos um einen Gefallen gebeten."   
  
Von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten, wusste Tréville, weshalb ihm die Mademoiselle bekannt war. Als er ihr nun geradewegs ins Gesicht blickte, bestand für ihn kein Zweifel mehr, aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, holte die junge Frau ein Taschentuch hervor und reicht es ihm. Der Hauptmann bemerkte die eingestickten Initialen, "C.C." und war nicht länger überrascht, als sich sein Gast nun mit fester Stimme vorstellte: "Catherine Chesnay, Monsieur."   
  
Tréville nickte langsam und reichte das Taschentuch zurück. "Madame Chesnay, also." Wieder nickte er und diesmal hielt sein Schweigen für einige Zeit, in der die junge Frau vor ihm sichtlich unruhig wurde. "Ich muss zugeben", fuhr er schließlich fort, "und ich hoffe, Ihr werdet mir dies verzeihen, aber ich hätte nicht mit Eurem Besuch gerechnet. Als ich mit Athos sprach, schien er nicht so zuversichtlich, dass seine Wirtin ihm den Gefallen erweisen und zum Hauptquartier kommen würde."   
  
"Athos weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin", erwiderte Catherine heftiger, als beabsichtigt und schien darüber selbst zu erschrecken. Leiser, aber genauso bestimmt fügte sie hinzu: "-und er soll es nicht wissen. Wir... hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit. Es ist besser, wenn Monsieur Athos nicht erfährt, wenn ich dennoch seiner und Eurer Bitte nachkomme."   
  
"Athos hat mit Euch über diesen Gefallen gesprochen?"   
  
Catherine zögerte einen Moment, dann bejahte sie. "Wenn er nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen hätte, dann wäre ich wohl heute nicht vor Euch erschienen. Doch müsst Ihr wissen: Ich tue dies nicht um Athos wegen, sondern weil mich Euer Leutnant überzeugt hat, der gestern Abend durch Zufall in den kleinen Streit zwischen Mieter und Wirtin hineingeraten ist."   
  
"So ist das also..." Tréville musterte erneut die junge Frau, die ihre Scheu von vorhin gänzlich abgelegt zu haben schien. "Inwiefern hat Euch mein Leutnant überzeugt? Verzeiht, wenn ich so taktlos frage, aber ich hätte nach einigen... unangenehmen Zwischenfällen vielmehr damit gerechnet, dass Monsieur d'Artagnan Euch davon abrät, dass Hôtel de Tréville aufzusuchen."   
  
"Dann habt Ihr Euren Leutnant die ganze Zeit über falsch eingeschätzt", entgegnete Catherine ruhig, aber in ihren Augen spiegelten sich Empfindungen wieder, die der Hauptmann nicht recht zu deuten wusste. Genauso ruhig wie zuvor, sprach sie nun weiter. "Euer Leutnant glaubt, dass er seinem Hauptmann und der Kompanie am besten helfen kann, indem er seine Pflicht erfüllt. Ich fragte ihn, was genau diese Pflicht sei."   
  
"Was hat er geantwortet?"   
  
"Nichts." Catherine lächelte ironisch. "Ist das nicht eigenartig? Auf diese einfache Frage wusste der Leutnant nichts zu erwidern. Deshalb bin ich hier. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es eine Antwort geben muss, die über den reinen Gehorsam gegenüber Befehlen hinausgeht." Sie zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. "Warum sonst sollte sich der Leutnant um die Kompanie und ihren Hauptmann sorgen? Immerhin könnte Monsieur d'Artagnan auch in die Garde des Königs oder sogar des Kardinals eintreten. Aber er dient bei den Musketieren - auch während ungewisser Zeiten."   
  
"Ich verstehe..." Tréville lehnte sich nachdenklich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Catherines Erläuterungen kamen einem unausgesprochenen Vorwurf gleich, den der Hauptmann nicht abwehren, sondern nur hinnehmen konnte. "Die Frage nach der Pflicht kann auch ich nicht ohne weiteres beantworten", gab Tréville schließlich zu. "Eine Antwort muss wohl jeder für sich selbst finden. Athos zum Beispiel erfüllte seine Pflicht, als er gestern Abend trotz seiner Zweifel Madame Chesnay um einen Gefallen bat."   
  
"Ich bin nun hier."   
  
"Aber Ihr solltet es nicht sein", seufzte Tréville. "Verzeiht, ich selbst habe darum gebeten, doch nun erscheint mir diese Idee nicht mehr so brillant, wie gestern Abend noch und ich beginne, Athos' Bedenken zu teilen."   
  
"Ihr glaubt, ich könnte Euren Auftrag nicht erfüllen?" Catherine schüttelte empört den Kopf. "Nun, Monsieur, da sehe ich also, wie entschlossen der Hauptmann der Musketiere wirklich ist, etwas zu unternehmen! - "Ich werde nicht länger abwarten und die Dinge geschehen lassen!" - Aber Ihr schickt mich wieder fort, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung und glaubt, damit würde ich mich nun zufrieden geben? Langsam beginne ich zu begreifen, weshalb Euer Leutnant auf die einfachsten Fragen keine Antwort findet: Weil er nichts wissen darf, ebenso wie die übrigen Musketiere und nun auch ich!"   
  
Catherines Zorn verblüffte Tréville für einen Moment. Weil die junge Frau vor ihm klein und zierlich wirkte, hatte der Hauptmann für einen Moment vergessen, in welcher Umgebung sich Catherine normalerweise Tag für Tag behaupten musste und welche Willensstärke sie dadurch tatsächlich besaß. Immer in der Nähe von Soldaten, wie es ihr Beruf zwangsläufig mit sich brachte, war die Madame gezwungen, sich auch gegen sturköpfige und laute Männer durchzusetzen - es gelang ihr ausgezeichnet.   
  
So schnell, wie sie gekommen war, verrauchte Catherines Wut auch wieder und sie schien selbst beschämt darüber, sich vor dem Hauptmann der Musketiere derart vergessen zu haben. Mit gesenktem Blick setzte sie zu einer Entschuldigung an, aber Tréville kam ihr zuvor. "Nein, Ihr habt vollkommen Recht, Madame. Es ist ein großer Fehler, die Musketiere im Unwissen zu lassen, doch genau so ein Fehler wäre es, sie in noch heftigere Unruhe zu versetzen. Wenn Ihr noch immer bereit seid, meinen Auftrag anzunehmen, dann werdet Ihr auch die Gründe für diese Entscheidung verstehen."   
  
"Andernfalls bleiben diese Gründe weiterhin ein Rätsel?" Erneut zog Catherine ihre Stirn leicht in Falten, nickte jedoch ernst. "Ich bin nicht hergekommen, nur um Euch einen Besuch abzustatten. Ich werde diesen Auftrag annehmen und ihn erfüllen - wenn Ihr meint, ich sei dazu auch wirklich fähig, Hauptmann."   
  
Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen zuckte kurz um Trévilles Mundwinkel, ohne dass Catherine es zu bemerken schien. "Ihr habt durchaus die Befähigung, Madame. Wenn Ihr mit Athos gesprochen habt, dann wird er Euch sicherlich auch berichtet haben, dass dieser Auftrag nur von einer Frau erfüllt werden kann."   
  
"Ja, und ich nehme aus diesem Grund auch nicht an, dass es sich bei diesem Auftrag bloß darum handelt, der Sekundant in einem Duell für Euch zu sein", erwiderte Madame Chesnay ohne jeden Humor. "Wenn Ihr von den besonderen Talenten einer Frau sprecht, werden damit wohl vor allem diejenigen gemeint sein, die ein Mann leicht bemerkt."   
  
"Eines Eurer verborgenen Talente wiederum scheint es zu sein, genau zu wissen, wovon Euer Gegenüber spricht", gab Tréville ebenso trocken zurück. "Es handelt sich im Grunde nur darum, dass Ihr einen bestimmten Mann für einige Zeit ablenkt."   
  
"Ich soll ihn ablenken, wie Ihr es nennt, um Euch Zeit zu verschaffen, irgendetwas zu tun?" Catherine wartete keine Bestätigung ab, sondern fuhr nachdenklich fort: "Wenn Ihr wisst, wann und wo und vor allem, für wie lange dieser "bestimmte" Mann von mir festgehalten wird, ist dies sicher ein hilfreicher Teil Eures Plans."   
  
"Es gibt nichts, was ich dem hinzufügen könnte", nickte Tréville. "Ihr habt alles richtig erkannt."   
  
"Nur den Namen des Mannes müsst Ihr mir schon verraten", lächelte Catherine und sah den Hauptmann erwartungsvoll an. Dieser zögerte eine geraume Weile, setzte sich erst wieder aufrecht hin und faltete die Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte. Damit, dass Tréville den Namen preisgab, war es zu spät, den Auftrag doch noch zurückzuziehen. Andererseits sollte es dem Kardinal nicht zu leicht gemacht werden. "Herr... des Essarts!"   
  
Wie er es erwartet hatte, fuhr Catherine bei diesem Namen leicht zusammen und sah Tréville beinahe fassungslos an. "Der Hauptmann der Gardisten des Königs? Euren Schwager?"   
  
"Ihr habt richtig verstanden. Monsieur des Essarts." Tréville ahnte, was nun in Catherine vorging und umso ernster fuhr er fort: "Er ist mein Schwager, ein Kamerad und auch ein Freund. Dennoch stehen wir zur Zeit in unterschiedlichen Lagern. So etwas geschieht und wird immer geschehen, wenn... die Meinungen auseinandergehen."   
  
"Nur wegen zweier unterschiedlicher Ansichten würden sich die Hauptleute der beiden angesehensten Kompanien nicht verfeinden", erwiderte Catherine überzeugt und Tréville nickte. "Sicherlich nicht. Aber wenn nun ein bißchen mehr auf dem Spiel steht, als nur die Frage, wer am Ende Recht behalten soll? Madame, ich spreche nicht von einer verlorenen Wette, einem unsinnigen Streit oder heimlichen Konkurrenzkampf. Dieses Mal könnte jemand den Kopf verlieren."   
  
Catherine erbleichte. "Wer?"   
  
"Das steht noch nicht fest und ich möchte nicht abwarten, bis dies entschieden sein wird. Ich will es verhindern und darum benötige ich Eure Hilfe. Werdet Ihr mir helfen?"   
  
Catherine nickte stumm und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war leicht zu entnehmen, dass zwar noch nicht alle ihre Fragen beantwortet waren, sie in diesem Moment jedoch genug über die Hintergründe gehört hatte. "Nur eins möchte ich noch wissen", fügte sie einen Augenblick später hinzu. "Wofür soll ich Euch diese Zeit verschaffen?"   
  
"Seid unbesorgt", beschwichtigte Tréville. "Ich werde nur einige Papiere zurückholen, die sich in den falschen Händen befinden."   
  
"Und das wird... einen Mord verhindern?" Der Hauptmann schwieg darauf und Catherine antwortete sich selbst: "Ihr wisst es nicht. Aber Ihr hofft es?"   
  
"Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Ich muss die Kompanie aus dieser Angelegenheit heraushalten, deshalb erfährt keiner der Musketiere etwas. Ich bin um sie besorgt. Natürlich machen sie sich Gedanken, doch das lag in meiner Absicht." Tréville lachte humorlos auf. "Versteht Ihr nun, weshalb sich in letzter Zeit so viele Gerüchte um das Hauptquartier der Musketiere drehten? Weil dem Kardinal keine Auffälligkeit entgeht."   
  
"Ihr meint..." Catherine hob geistesabwesend eine Hand zu ihrem Zopf und tastete nach einer losen Strähne. "Wenn seine Eminenz misstrauisch wird und Euch beobachtet... dann entgehen ihm früher oder später auch nicht des Essarts Machenschaften. Der erste Minister wird ihn aufhalten." Madame Chesnay ließ die Hand wieder sinken. "Nein, Richelieu würde ebenso Euch schaden, wenn er den Zusammenhang erkennt. Es sei denn..."   
  
"Madame, Ihr macht Euch zu viele Gedanken", wandte Tréville amüsiert ein und unterbrach so Catherines Überlegungen, die erst jetzt zu bemerken schien, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte. "Ihr habt Recht. Für eine einfache Wirtin mache ich mir entschieden zu viele Gedanken über Dinge, die ich eigentlich nicht wissen sollte. Nun gut, ich werde Euren Auftrag ausführen. Es handelt sich nur um eine Plauderei, ich soll Monsieur des Essarts in ein charmantes Gespräch verwickeln?"   
  
"So ist es. Würde damit irgendeine Gefahr für Euch einhergehen, bäte ich Euch niemals um diesen Gefallen. Allerdings kann ich Euch noch nicht sagen, wann genau Ihr Euch Eures Auftrages entledigen sollt. Ein Gespräch nach einer zufälligen Begegnung zu beginnen erscheint mir zu unsicher..."   
  
"Ihr wisst also mit anderen Worten nicht, wie Ihr einerseits eine unauffällige Begegnung inszenieren sollt, die aber andererseits nicht zufällig sein soll, weil sie dadurch nicht lange genug andauern könnte." Catherine seufzte leise. "Vielleicht solltet Ihr doch wenigstens einen Musketier einweihen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Euer Leutnant einen Vorschlag zu machen hätte."   
  
"So?" Tréville hob verwundert eine Braue. "Gut, dann werde ich also Monsieur d'Artagnan zu mir bestellen. Doch zuvor muss ich Euch noch um ein letztes Bitten: Ihr solltet nach heute nicht mehr persönlich zum Hauptquartier kommen, damit niemand Verdacht schöpft. Da Ihr Wert darauf legt, dass Athos nichts erfährt und ich Wert darauf lege, dass nicht mehr Musketiere als nötig etwas ahnen, werden wir über meinen Leutnant Kontakt halten."   
  
"Wie Ihr wünscht." Catherine erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und Tréville tat es ihr nach. "Dann werde ich nun nach Hause zurückkehren und dort auf eine Nachricht warten." Die junge Frau deutete einen kurzen Knicks an, dann wandte sie sich um und Schritt zur Tür. Gerade, als sie die Hand nach der Klinke ausstrecken wollte, hielt der Hauptmann sie noch einmal zurück. "Madame, wenigstens soviel Höflichkeit müsst Ihr mir zugestehen." Mit wenigen Schritten erreichte Tréville selbst die Tür und öffnete sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung für Catherine Chesnay. Ein weiteres Mal färbten sich leicht die Wangen der jungen Frau, wie der Hauptmann amüsiert bemerkte und Catherine trat mit einem hastigen "Adieu" hinaus, um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wie d'Artagnan es Athos geraten hatte, war der Musketier anstatt erst um elf Uhr zu seinem Dienst, bereits um zehn Uhr zum Hôtel de Tréville aufgebrochen, um einen Blick auf die aushängende Wachliste zu werfen. Als Athos nun das Haus betrat und geradewegs auf die breite, und wie immer von vielen Soldaten belagerte Aufgangstreppe zuhielt, sah er schon oben im Vorzimmer Aramis und Porthos, die zusammenstanden und sich angeregt unterhielten.   
  
Ohne noch länger zu zögern, bahnte sich Athos einen Weg an seinen Kameraden vorbei, die kaum Rücksicht darauf nahmen, wer hinter vor oder neben ihnen stand und unbeirrt ihre kleinen Duelle austrugen. Beliebt wie am ersten Tag war noch immer das Stechen: Ein Musketier verteidigte die Treppe von oben gegen zwei oder mehr Angreifer und wer getroffen wurde, schied aus. Heute hatte es ein besonders tollkühner Soldat gleich mit fünf seiner Kameraden aufgenommen und lieferte sich mit ihnen ein erbittertes Scheingefecht, bei dem viel geprahlt und viel gelacht, aber weniger gekämpft wurde. Trotzdem nahmen diese Sechs die gesamte Breite der Treppe, bis auf einen schmalen Durchlass am Geländer ein.   
  
Athos blieb gelassen und hielt auf eben diesen Durchlass zu, wenig beeindruckt von den wirbelnden Klingen und dem Geschrei vor ihm. Ärgerlich war höchstens, dass der Graf nicht in gerader Linie sein Ziel erreichen konnte, sondern gezwungen war, im Zick-Zack näher zu kommen, je nachdem, ob gerade ein Angreifer zurückwich oder vorrückte. Gerade zum Beispiel stolperte einer der Musketiere und Athos musste hastig eine Stufe nach unten treten, um nicht mit zu Boden gerissen zu werden. Einen Moment später sprang der Soldat wieder auf die Füße und drängte seinen Nebenmann ein Stück beiseite, wodurch dieser sich wiederum gezwungen sah, weiter nach rechts zu weichen und den Durchlass noch ein wenig mehr zu schmälern.   
  
Mit einem letzten, großen Schritt erreichte Athos unbehelligt das Geländer und das keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn sofort musste er sich daran festhalten, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Von oben war jemand in fliegender Hast durch den Durchlass gestürzt und hatte den Grafen dabei unsanft angerempelt. Mit einer eilig gemurmelten Entschuldigung lief der Übeltäter weiter die Treppe hinunter und Athos konnte gerade noch den Saum eines gelben Kleides erkennen, bevor die Person hinaus auf die Rue du Vieux-Colombier verschwand.   
  
Der Graf sah ihr stirnrunzelnd nach, dann setzte er seinen Weg fort und erreichte ohne weitere Zwischenfälle den obersten Treppenabsatz, wo ihn Aramis und Porthos schon erwarteten. Der Hüne begrüßte seinen Freund überschwänglich. "Ah, Athos! Ich habe diesen Zusammenstoß vorausgesehen, aber Ihr habt meinen warnenden Ruf wohl nicht gehört."   
  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht", schüttelte Athos den Kopf. "Wer war die junge Frau? Ich sah nur noch ein Kleid in der Menge verschwinden."   
  
"Aber das war doch-", rief Porthos überlaut aus und wurde gleich darauf von Aramis unterbrochen, der anscheinend zumindest etwas Diskretion gewahrt wissen wollte und sehr viel leiser den Satz beendete. "-Madame Chesnay."   
  
"Madame Chesnay? Dann ist sie also tatsächlich gekommen!"   
  
Aramis blickte verwundert seinen Freund an. "Ihr wisst, weshalb die Madame heute das Hauptquartier besucht hat?"   
  
Athos machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. "Das Weniger. Nur, dass d'Artagnan einmal mehr Recht behalten soll. Der findige Gascogner hat meine Wirtin, ich weiß nicht auf welche Weise, dazu überreden können, herzukommen."   
  
"Ich glaube, ich verstehe", murmelte Aramis kaum hörbar. Laut fügte er hinzu: "Dann sind wir heute wohl alle Catherine Chesnay begegnet."   
  
"Kam sie Euch nicht auch verändert vor?", mischte sich Porthos da ein. "Aramis findet dies nicht, ich glaube jedoch, es liegt am Kleid."   
  
"Porthos..." Aramis warf seinem Freund einen warnenden Blick zu, wie Athos schmunzelnd bemerkte. Der Graf konnte sich nun lebhaft vorstellen, worüber seine Freunde eben so angeregt diskutiert hatten und er ließ das Thema besser dabei bewenden. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, dann musste sich Athos eingestehen, dass auch ihm Madame Chesnay während des kurzen Blicks, den er von ihr erhaschen konnte, verändert vorgekommen war. Vielleicht rührte dieser Eindruck tatsächlich nur von dem Kleid her, das er noch nie an seiner Wirtin gesehen hatte.   
  
Mit einem Achselzucken tat Athos diese Überlegung ab und trat stattdessen auf die Wachliste, die neben der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer hing, zu. Unter elf Uhr war tatsächlich sein Name eingetragen. Als Athos sich wieder seinen Freunden zuwandte, fing er einen kurzen Blick von Gaston auf, der merkwürdig zufrieden drein sah. 


	14. Szene XIV

Autor's Note: Nur ein kurzes Kapitel, aber ich hatte trotzdem eine Menge Spaß daran. Ich hoffe, das habt Ihr auch. ;-) Langsam fügen sich die Dinge zusammen... Ansonsten alles wie gehabt: Nehmt es hier auseinander, damit ich es auf artagnan.de wieder schöner zusammenflicken kann. :-)  
  
XIV   
  
Bertrand hatte eine schlaflose Nacht hinter sich gebracht und ahnte, dass ihm nun ein ebenso wenig erholsamer Morgen bevorstand. Sein Schädel brummte und der Gascogner konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, ob dies nun an dem guten Wein lag, dem er gestern Abend noch sehr großzügig zugesprochen hatte, während seine Frau und d'Orfeuille über die belanglosesten Dinge plauderten - oder ob die Kopfschmerzen von der Müdigkeit herrührten, die Bertrand angesichts eines allzu gut gelaunten Nachbarn verspürte, der bereits zu dieser frühen Stunde wieder ausgesprochen munter wirkte. Schon das Frühstück schien anstrengend zu werden.   
  
"Es ist mir wahrlich ein Vergnügen, nach solanger Zeit wieder Schloss Castelmore einen Besuch abzustatten. So vieles ist geblieben, wie ich es in Erinnerung habe", schwärmte d'Orfeuille gerade, während er genüsslich eine Scheibe Brot mit Butter bestrich. "Nach den manchmal doch recht hektischen Tagen in der Hauptstadt, ist es hier sehr erholsam."   
  
"Ja, die Heimat hat viel für sich. Einen Ort zu haben, an den man zurückkehren kann, nicht wahr?" lächelte Francoise. "Manche tun diese Weisheiten als dummes Geschwätz ab, doch solche Leute haben, anders als Ihr, niemals die Welt bereist und wissen nicht, wie wichtig auch das Zuhause ist."   
  
"So denke ich ebenfalls. Nun, Reisen sind zwar einerseits ein verlockendes Abenteuer. Andererseits jedoch muss man sich auch hin und wieder eine Rast gönnen", gab der junge Mann zurück und entblößte selbstzufrieden seine großen, weißen Zähne. Den Aufbruch nach Auch hatte der Gast gestern noch auf den heutigen Tag verschoben, da er 'unmöglich das freundliche Angebot Madame d'Artagnans ausschlagen könne, angesichts der vorgerückten Stunde auf Castelmore zu übernachten.'   
  
Bertrand unterdrückte ein Gähnen und blinzelte stattdessen ein oder zweimal. Diese Nacht hatte ihm nicht nur den Schlaf gekostet, sondern auch eine Idee langsam reifen lassen, die sich nun einen Weg an der Mattigkeit vorbei in seinen Kopf suchte. Noch wollte sie sich jedoch nicht recht betrachten lassen und so schwieg Bertrand weiterhin und verfolgte nur mit halben Ohr die höfliche Unterhaltung zwischen Francoise und d'Orfeuille.   
  
"Wenn Ihr von "Rast" sprecht, dann scheint es, als wolltet Ihr nicht allzu lange der Hauptstadt den Rücken kehren", überlegte Madame d'Artagnan und warf ihrem Mann einen kurzen Blick zu. Bertrands Miene jedoch hellte sich bei diesen Worten nicht etwa auf, sondern blieb völlig ungerührt und weiterhin etwas entrückt, als würden seine Gedanken ihre eigenen Wege gehen. So fuhr Francoise einerseits erleichtert, andererseits auch ein wenig verwundert fort: "Ich würde es sehr bedauern, Euch ein weiteres Jahr fern von der Heimat zu wissen."   
  
"Nun, leider, die Pflicht ruft. Tatsache ist, ich werde schon morgen wieder Reisekleidung anlegen müssen. Meine Geschäftspartner sind dieser Tage recht ungeduldig und ich kann sie nicht zu lange warten lassen, so sehr ich es auch bedaure, nicht länger hier verweilen zu können."   
  
"Geht es dabei um einen Karren, der mit Eisenerz beladen ist?", schmunzelte Francoise und d'Orfeuille lachte kurz auf. "Sehr scharfsinnig, Madame. Nun, es handelt sich um eine ähnliche Sache, die ebenfalls nicht unerheblichen Schwierigkeiten ausgesetzt ist. Aus diesem Grund muss ich noch heute nach Auch und morgen bereits aufbrechen."   
  
"Was denn, Ihr wollt uns nicht einmal Adieu sagen, Monsieur? Gerade zwei Tage haben wir Euch hier halten können und Euer eigenes Schloss Euch nur ein wenig mehr als eine Woche." Madame d'Artagnan zwinkerte ihrem Gast verschwörerisch zu. "Habt Ihr am Ende vielleicht noch mehr als nur die Geschäfte in Paris zurückgelassen?"   
  
"Das ist möglich", erwiderte d'Orfeuille mit einem ebensolchen Zwinkern und in diesem Moment konnte Bertrand endlich seine Gedanken ordnen und die eine Idee zu fassen kriegen, die bisher scheu einer näheren Betrachtung ausgewichen war. Ein zufriedenes und gleichzeitig sehr freundliches Lächeln zeigte sich jetzt im Gesicht des Gascogners und zum ersten Mal mischte er sich in die Unterhaltung mit ein. "So scheint Ihr wirklich nur eine kurze Rast einzulegen. Nanntet Ihr das Reisen nicht Abenteuer? Was wohl Euer Vater sagen würde zu seinem so abenteuerlustigen Sohn? Er wäre sicher stolz auf Euch."   
  
"Nun, das hoffe ich natürlich sehr", gab d'Orfeuille ein wenig verunsichert von dem plötzlichen Interesse seines Gastgebers zurück und fügte, ganz gegen seine übliche Art, nicht noch einen Nachsatz hinzu, denn Bertrand fuhr schon fort: "Ihr hofft es und ich bin mir dessen sicher. Oft saßen wir zu Dritt zusammen - Euer Vater d'Orfeuille, unser Nachbar du Peyrer und ich - so wie Ihr jetzt mit mir und Madame d'Artagnan, und wir haben uns die Geschichten über jene Zeiten erzählt, als wir selbst noch jung waren und das Land bereisten. Als Soldaten kamen wir weit herum und so war uns die Hauptstadt ebenfalls nicht fremd. So viele Jahre sind seit dem vergangen, aber ich denke trotzdem noch gerne daran zurück."   
  
Bertrand ignorierte den zweifelnden Blick, den ihm seine Frau schenkte und fuhr in seiner Rede schwungvoll fort, ohne dem Gast die Gelegenheit zu geben, selbst etwas einzuwerfen. "Seit mein Leben ruhiger geworden ist, sehne ich mich manchmal nach diesen Tagen zurück. Ich bin sicher, Eurem Vater ging es beizeiten ähnlich, Monsieur. Wenn er nun seinen Sohn sehen könnte, wie er sein Glück in Paris gefunden hat! Wahrscheinlich würde er Euch morgen nicht allein ziehen lassen und sei es nur, um noch einmal nach Paris und in die Tage seiner Jugend zurückzukehren. Glaubt mir, irgendwann werdet Ihr verstehen können, was der alte Freund", bei diesen Worten spielte eine Spur von Schwermut in Bertrands Miene, "des Monsieur Jean-Pierre d'Orfeuille heute zu Euch gesagt hat."   
  
Der junge Mann nickte nur stumm zu diesen Worten, doch er schien sich nur zu gut bewusst zu sein, dass die Höflichkeit eine andere Antwort von ihm erforderte. Nach einem weiteren Moment des Schweigens, sagte d'Orfeuille schließlich langsam: "Auch ich wünschte, mein Vater könnte mich noch einmal begleiten."   
  
"Doch es kann nur bei diesem Wunsch bleiben", warf Francoise jetzt ein und Bertrand fiel der verärgerter Unterton in ihrer Stimme auf. Aber ebenso wir ihren mahnenden Blick von vorhin, beachtete der Gascogner auch nicht diese stumme Warnung. "Leider muss ich Euch zustimmen, Madame. Bedenkt nur, was für ein großes Abenteuer es wäre, wenn noch einmal die drei Freunde von einst loszögen. So Vieles würde sich in Paris wiederfinden..."   
  
D'Orfeuille schien endlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben. Zumindest war seine Verunsicherung von vorhin einer recht ernsten Ruhe gewichen, die man dem jungem Mann eingedenk seines vorherigen Gehabes vielleicht nicht zugetraut hätte. "Nun, dann ist es möglicherweise an der Zeit, sich noch einmal auf ein solches Abenteuer einzulassen."   
  
Bertrand gab sich überrascht von diesen Worten, während er sich im Geiste die Hände rieb. Er hatte erreicht, was er wollte und dazu war nicht viel mehr nötig gewesen, als einzugestehen, dass eine neue Generation nun die Welt entdeckte und sie übermütig für sich beanspruchte. "Wie? Ein Abenteuer sagt Ihr. Reisen etwa, in die Hauptstadt? Doch wo sind meine Freunde?"   
  
"Es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn ich Euch anstelle meines Vaters begleiten dürfte", erwiderte d'Orfeuille mit einer leichten Verneigung, so gut sie ihm am Küchentisch möglich war, ohne dass seine goldblonden Locken in die Butter fielen. "Ich weiß natürlich, das dies eine sehr überraschende und kurzfristige Entscheidung für Euch sein muss. Bitte, teilt mir mit, was Ihr darüber denkt, sobald ich von Auch hierher zurückgekehrt bin."   
  
Ein erfreutes Lächeln huschte über Bertrands Züge, verblasste aber sofort, als ihm die recht steife Haltung Madame d'Artagnans auffiel, welche die Arme verschränkt und den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt hatte. Ihre Augen teilten dem Gatten stumm mit, dass es da noch etwas zu besprechen gab, sobald ihr Gast nach Auch aufgebrochen war... 


	15. Szene XV

**Autor's Note: **_Nach langer, langer Zeit wieder ein neues Kapitel. Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich es so lassen kann oder überarbeiten muss. Bitte helft mir. Was mich am meisten interessiert ist, ob Rocheforts Gedankengänge nachvollziehbar und verständlich sind und ob Fénceau, so fies er auch ist, überzeugt. Im Voraus schon einmal Entschuldigung dafür, dass Fénceau in diesem Kapitel nicht sonderlich nett mit (eigentlich allen) Protagonisten umgeht. Rochefort verpasst ihm dafür auch die verdiente Abreibung_. ;-)   
  
**XV **  
  
Um zwei Uhr Mittags stand die Oktobersonne lange nicht mehr so hoch, wie sie es noch um die gleiche Uhrzeit im Sommer getan hätte. Dennoch schien sie strahlend von einem wolkenlosen Himmel auf die Dächer herab, ließ Fensterscheiben leuchten und dunkle Gassen nicht mehr gar so abweisend wirken. Die Hauptstadt sonnte sich im beginnenden Herbst und genoss die letzte Wärme vor den Stürmen einer dunkleren Jahreszeit.   
  
Viele Pariser befanden sich draußen auf den Straßen, auf einem Spaziergang ohne bestimmtes Ziel und ohne an die Zeit zu denken, die sie ungenutzt verstreichen ließen, während sie einfach nur schlenderten, entspannten oder miteinander plauschten. Sie ließen sich dabei von einer Sorglosigkeit treiben, um die sie von einigen Personen in der Hauptstadt im Augenblick höchst beneidet worden wären, hätten diese den Menschen in ihrer Umgebung nur ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Eine dieser Personen war der Graf de Rochefort.   
  
Üblicherweise war der Stallmeister seiner Eminenz schon aus... politischen Gründen daran interessiert, über die Stimmung in der Stadt bescheid zu wissen. Es ließ sich viel in Erfahrung bringen, wenn man einfach nur zuhörte und beobachtete - und die Leute hatten in der Tat viel zu erzählen, zu zeigen oder zu tun. Doch statt sich unters Volk zu mischen und ebenfalls blindlings durch die Stadt zu wandern, war Rochefort zu Hause geblieben.   
  
Die Wohnung war unverändert unordentlich, zumindest auf den ersten Blick und für jemanden, der es nicht besser wusste blieben der Geschirrstapel in der Küche, die Spinnweben, die Papierstreifen, die knarrenden Dielen und so viele andere Kleinigkeiten nur ein heilloses Durcheinander. Aber nirgendwo ließ sich eine ähnliche Unordnung finde, die gleichzeitig so nützlich war. Noch immer hing im Schlafzimmer ein Mantel über dem Stuhl, statt glatt an einem Haken, noch immer lagen einige Hemden verknittert auf dem Boden, auf dem Bett hingegen- Nun, hierbei handelte es sich wahrscheinlich um das einzige Möbelstück, mit dem man nicht auf eine bestimmte Weise umgehen musste, um es nicht in eine Falle für unliebsame Besucher zu verwandeln.   
  
Auf dem Bett also lag, bequem auf dem Rücken hingeflezt, Rochefort und betrachtete einen kleinen Gegenstand, den er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger drehte. In den letzten Stunden hatte ihm die, im Sonnelicht grau glänzende, Kugel genug Anlass zum Grübeln gegeben und auch jetzt kreisten die Gedanken des Stallmeisters allein um die Gründe, weshalb ihm der Lehrjunge des Metzgermeisters Boise dieses Symbol in seine Einkäufe geschmuggelt hatte.   
  
Eine kleine Bleikugel. Heimliches Zeichen für Verschwörung und Verrat. Nebenbei auch Munition für Pistolen und Gewehre aller Art. Aber das war sie nur in ihrer üblichen Bedeutung, die für die Spione des Stallmeisters jetzt nicht galt. Ja, in der Tat war Blei recht vielfältig verwendbar. Manche Alchemisten glaubten, aus dem giftigen Metall Gold herstellen zu können und waren ein ums andere Mal gescheitert - natürlich, denn ihnen allen fehlte eine bedeutende Ingrediens zur Vollendung ihrer Pläne: Ein "Stein der Weisen". Aber was sollte die wichtigste "Zutat" im Falle dieser Bleikugel sein, um aus ihr etwas wertvolles zu machen? Etwas so wertvolles, dass es lohnte, dafür ein nicht unerhebliches Risiko einzugehen? Nun, Reichtum war sicher ein guter Grund, aber in diesem Fall traf er wohl eher nicht zu...   
  
Alchemisten, Giftmischer, Zauberer... Für ihre heimlichen Tätigkeiten waren schon viele Leute hingerichtet worden. Ihr Ziel, das lohnte, das Leben dafür zu riskieren, bestand im Gewinn oder auch im Beweis, das Unmögliche allen Widerständen zum Trotz doch vollbracht zu haben. Wenn sie Erfolg hatten - und davonkamen. Wer an einer Verschwörung beteiligt war, hoffte ebenfalls auf eine Art Gewinn und um der Strafe zu entgehen, brauchte es einen gut durchdachten Plan. Ein "Rezept" zur Herstellung von Gold aus etwas anderem, vor allem fürs Schlachtfeld gedachtem. Es brauchte Ingredienzien. Es brauchte Alchemisten, welche die Zutaten vermischten. Vor allem aber brauchte es ein lohnendes Ziel und einen Grund.   
  
Das Ziel war leicht zu benennen, denn jedes Symbol musste seine bestimmte Bedeutung haben, damit sich die Agenten und Helfershelfer untereinander verstanden, wenn sie sich etwas über die Menschen in ihrer Umgebung mitzuteilen hatten. Ein unbeschriebener Zettel zum Beispiel wies auf geheime Konspirationen hin, eine grünanlaufende Bronzemünze auf Käuflichkeit, eine Feder hieß: Unschuldig. Federn waren sehr selten. Eine Bleikugel bedeutete, dass sich jemand gegen Seine Eminenz verschwor, vielleicht gar in einen Mordkomplott verwickelt war.   
  
Eine Schublade, die Rochefort nur selten öffnete, enthielt einige dieser Geschosse, die nie zum Einsatz gekommen waren und nun sollte sich bald eine neue Kugel hinzugesellen. Der Stallmeister wusste noch gut, allzu gut jeden einzelnen Namen, der hinter einer Verschwörung gestanden hatte, kannte jede Person, die beschattet worden war und an die jetzt nur noch etwas Metall in der untersten Schublade einer alten Kommode erinnerte.   
  
Die Gründe für die waghalsigen und allesamt zum Scheitern verurteilten Pläne waren unterschiedlichster Natur gewesen. Die einen wollten Macht, die anderen Rache, manche taten es nur des Geldes wegen. Allen Drahtziehern gemein war, dass sie sich nicht selbst die Hände schmutzig machten, sondern stets auf die Dienste Anderer zurückgriffen. Sie gaben sich mehr oder weniger viel Mühe dabei, ihre Spuren zu verwischen, aber über kurz oder lang waren Rochefort und seine Agenten jedem Verschwörer auf die Spur gekommen. Auch jetzt schienen erste Hinweise wieder zu einer bestimmten Person zu führen.   
  
Der Kardinal hatte seinen Stallmeister damit beauftragt, mehr über die ungewöhnlichen Vorgänge im Hôtel de Tréville herauszufinden und warum einer seiner ärgsten Widersacher sich unvermittelt zurückzog. Warum der Hauptmann der Musketiere sich nicht mehr in die Audienzen zwischen Richelieu und Seiner Majestät einmischte, warum Tréville nicht einmal versuchte, Konter zu geben, wenn über seine Kompanie gesprochen wurde, warum er solche Gerüchte zuließ. Außerdem konnte der Hauptmann dem Aufschnitt aus der Metzgerei Boise ebenso wenig widerstehen, wie Rochefort selbst. Ein armer Lehrling verdiente sich neben seiner harten Arbeit gerne ein wenig Taschengeld dazu.   
  
Diese Indizien waren offensichtlich und führten nur in eine Richtung. Sie waren noch lange keine Beweise, aber sie genügten, um jedes Misstrauen zu rechtfertigen - Noch dazu waren sie viel zu auffällig. Selbst der dümmste aller Verschwörer, und Rochefort hatte einige dieses Schlages kennengelernt, stellte sich doch etwas geschickter an, um von sich abzulenken. Mit anderen Worten: Tréville _wollte _Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen und ließ sogar direkt vor seinem Fenster, unter seiner Nase geradezu, erst einen angeblichen Provinzler, dann einen Bettler das Hauptquartier der Musketiere überwachen. Noch dazu kümmerten ihn die vielen fremden Gäste in seinem Haus reichlich wenig, die unbehelligt ein- und ausgehen konnten, wie es ihnen beliebte - und es gab sogar ein Motiv, einen Grund, sofern man den Gerüchten glauben schenken wollte. Welcher Kommandant hätte nicht mit den möglichsten Mitteln verhindern wollen, dass seine Einheit ungerechterweise verkleinert oder gar aufgelöst wurde?   
  
Rochefort ließ die Hand mit der Bleikugel sinken und drehte leicht den Kopf zur nur angelehnten Tür seines Schlafzimmers. Ein Stockwerk tiefer ächzten zwei Stifte leise, aber durchdringend in ihren Angeln. Das Geräusch brach abrupt ab, setzte nach einem gespannten Augenblick erneut an, verstummte schließlich wieder, ertönte ein weiteres Mal, schwieg dann endgültig. Der Stallmeister hob nur kurz eine Braue, bevor er seine Gedanken erneut auf das grauglänzenden Geschoss zwischen seinen Fingern konzentrierte.   
  
Boises junger und pfiffiger Lehrling hätte nicht ohne Grund Rochefort auf einen Verdächtigen hingewiesen. Also musste es tatsächlich eine Verschwörung geben und Tréville mochte darin verwickelt sein. Nur, von wem oder von was wollte der Hauptmann ablenken? Diese Frage ließ sich nicht ohne weiteres klären, aber zumindest zeigte sie, dass noch mehr Personen in diese Intrige verstrickt sein mussten. Leider hatten weder das Packpapier, noch der Aufschnitt oder die Blutwurst eine weitere Auskunft gegeben und allein durch Vermutungen war es schwer, eine Antwort zu finden.   
  
In der Küche schepperte etwas. Ein Teller musste in Bewegung geraten sein und hatte wohl einen ganzen Stapel Geschirr ins Wanken gebracht, der nun drohte, jeden Augenblick zu kippen und sich vom Tisch aus in vielen Scherben auf dem Fußboden wiederzufinden. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile hörte das Klirren von Glas auf Glas auf und es wurde verdächtig still in der Wohnung. Rochefort seufzte lautlos und richtete sich halb auf. Seinen Diener, der zwar sonst ausgesprochen treu, hilfsbereit und im Moment vor allem abwesend war, konnte er nicht mit der Aufgabe betrauen, all die belanglosen Briefe wieder an ihren Plätzen unterzubringen und die Teller in richtiger Ordnung auf dem Tisch abzustellen. Dazu fehlte dem Lakai das Geschick und der Stallmeister musste sich Wohl oder Übel selbst darum kümmern.   
  
Worum kümmerte sich der Hauptmann der Musketiere? Anscheinend nicht um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten, sondern auch um die von einer oder mehreren anderen Personen. Doch seine eigenen Soldaten schienen nicht zu wissen, was Tréville wirklich beschäftigte. Nicht ohne Grund herrschte solch eine Ratlosigkeit und Verwirrung im Hauptquartier, die Rocheforts Spione entsprechende Berichte schreiben ließ. Inhaltslose Berichte. Auf diese Weise konnte man nichts in Erfahrung bringen. Wenn niemand wusste, was wirklich gespielt wurde, wen sollte man dann beobachten, wem Fragen stellen?   
  
Es war wirklich bedauerlich, dass Richelieu den Vorschlag seines Stallmeisters, sich der Mithilfe des Leutnants zu versichern, zurückgewiesen hatte. Nun, Menschenkenntnis war in der Tat die richtige Antwort gewesen. Gerade wenn d'Artagnans Loyalität nicht nur vom Gehorsam des Soldaten gegenüber seinem Befehlshaber herrührte - was auch immer das genau bedeuten mochte - war ein unzufriedener Leutnant, wie ihn Rochefort zuletzt angetroffen hatte, erst Recht sehr nützlich. Der Gascogner würde Fragen stellen, er würde, aus Sorge vielleicht oder auch aus Zorn, wissen wollen, was eigentlich geschah - und es würde d'Artagnan gelingen, wenigstens teilweise ins Vertrauen gezogen zu werden, allein schon aus dem Grund, damit sich der Hauptmann das Schweigen und Abwarten seines Untergebenen auf diese Weise "erkaufte". Rochefort hatte gestern auf dem Weg von der Metzgerei bis zur Rue Tiquetonne sein Möglichstes getan, um den Leutnant zum Grübeln und schließlich zum Handeln zu veranlassen. Hartnäckigkeit und Neugier sollten sich nun auszahlen - Und dann gab es jemanden, loyal oder nicht, den man beobachten, dem man Fragen stellen konnte...   
  
Es mochte einfacher darum bestellt sein, wenn man den Spion wider Willen gleich auf seiner Seite wusste, durch Erpressung, Bestechung oder wirkliche Überzeugung. Rochefort hielt nicht viel von den ersten beiden Methoden, wahrscheinlich hätten sie bei dem Gascogner ohnehin nur geringen Erfolg erzielt. Aber vielleicht ließ sich mit der dritten Möglichkeit früher oder später noch einiges bewerkstelligen. Es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Zeit die Geduld des Stallmeisters unterstützte.   
  
Eine Bodendiele knarrte unweit der Treppe, die nach oben in Rocheforts Schlafzimmer führte. Nach dem Lärm aus der Küche, schien das zurückhaltende Seufzen der Fußbodenbretter einen fast zynischen Beigeschmack zu tragen. Rochefort veranlasste es zu einem dünnen Lächeln. Der Graf schwang die Beine über die Bettkante und gähnte herzhaft. Es konnte sich nur noch um wenige Augenblicke handeln, bis Rochefort seinen ungebetenen Gast begrüßen durfte, der sich reichlich tölpelhaft durch die Wohnung bewegte.   
  
Der Stallmeister beugte sich ein wenig vor, wühlte in den Hemden vor seinem Bett nach dem Griff seines Degens und hob die Waffe auf. In Gedanken zählte er leise. Eins. Die unterste Treppenstufe. Zwei. Das Geländer auf halbem Weg. Drei. Der oberste Treppenabsatz. Vier. Ein lautes Bersten, ein erschrockener Schrei, ein Poltern und dann eine Stimme, die sehr ausdauernd das Haus und seinen Besitzer verfluchte.   
  
Rochefort stand mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln von seinem Bett auf, ließ die Bleikugel in einer Hosentasche verschwinden und ging ohne Eile die wenigen Schritte bis zur Zimmertür. Er stieß sie mit der Stiefelspitze an und als die Tür lautlos nach Innen aufschwang, legte der Graf seinem Gast, der unweit der Schwelle auf dem Boden hockte und stöhnend versuchte, seinen Fuß aus einer geborstenen Diele zu ziehen, die Klingenspitze an die Kehle. Sofort unterbrach der Mann seine erfolglosen Bemühungen und drehte sein Gesicht, vorsichtig und langsam, um seinen Hals nicht zu ritzen, dem Stallmeister zu.   
  
"Sieh an", spöttelte Rochefort und lehnte sich bequem gegen den Türrahmen, ohne die Klinge jedoch auch nur einen Fingerbreit zu senken. "Mir sind schon einige Besucher in diese Falle getappt. Aber ein Musketier ist nun zum ersten Mal darunter."   
  
Zur Antwort erhielt der Graf nur einen wütenden Blick, der allerdings nicht die tatsächliche Unruhe verbergen konnte, mit welcher der Soldat zum Stallmeister hinaufschielte. Rochefort zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, wodurch die Degenspitze dem Kinn des Musketiers für einen Moment gefährlich nahe kam. "Oder wollt Ihr behaupten, diese Uniform sei nur geborgt, Monsieur...?"   
  
"Fénceau", gab der Mann hastig und mit beinahe überschlagender Stimme zurück, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, ein wenig von der Klinge fortzurücken. Sein im Dielenboden verhakter Fuß ließ dies allerdings ebenso wenig zu, wie der Stallmeister selbst, der seinen Gefangenen nun mit einem durchdringendem Blick musterte. Dieses, im Augenblick sehr angespannt wirkende Gesicht mit dem breiten Schnauzbart unter einer Hakennase, die schon öfters gebrochen und wieder schlecht zusammengewachsen sein musste, hatte Rochefort tatsächlich schon unter den Musketieren Seiner Majestät gesehen. Fénceau, und mit seinem Namen hatte er der Gefahr gegenübergestellt sicher nicht gelogen, mochte schon länger beim Korps dienen, er war nicht mehr jung, schien die Vierzig gerade erreicht zu haben. Am kleinen Finger seiner Linken fiel Rochefort ein Ring auf, der früher vielleicht einer Dame gehört hatte, denn das Schmuckstück war eindeutig zu zierlich für diese kräftigen Soldatenhände.   
  
Fénceau wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, wohl um auf diese Weise den Schmerz in seinem Fuß zu bekämpfen. Er konnte weder aufstehen, noch seinen eigenen Degen ziehen, war also wehr- und hilflos überrascht worden. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob ihn das Schweigen des Stallmeisters und die drohend auf ihn gerichtete Waffe, oder doch die stramme Fessel um seinen Fuß jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht trieb. Schließlich nickte Rochefort, zufrieden mit seinen Beobachtungen. "Nun denn, Fénceau, was verschafft mir die Ehre Eures Besuchs?"   
  
Wenn ihm dieser nicht ganz höfliche Umgang mit seinem Namen auffiel, so ließ es sich der Musketier nicht anmerken. Er hatte im Moment auch beileibe andere Sorgen auszustehen und antwortete deshalb kurz angebunden, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen: "Ich habe Euch gesucht."   
  
"Nun, dann war Euer Gedanke, in meine Wohnung einzubrechen selbstverständlich nicht ganz falsch", erwiderte Rochefort trocken und fuhr fort: "Warum sucht ein Musketier des Königs auf diese Weise den Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz auf? Ich könnte mir viele Gründe denken, antwortet also gut."   
  
Fénceau trat kalter Schweiß auf die Stirn und seine hektisch nach einem Ausweg suchenden Augen sprachen ganz von allein. Nach einem weiteren Augenblick endlich schien sich der Musketier doch noch zusammenzureißen und sich mit seiner Lage abzufinden. Er hatte wohl endlich begriffen, dass ihm nun keine Lüge weiterhelfen konnte, dass ihn nur die Wahrheit vielleicht noch einmal ungeschoren davon kommen ließ. Bitter, beinahe höhnisch sagte er: "Weil mein Dienstplan von heute an bis zum nächsten Monat von doppelten Schichten bei weniger Sold bestimmt wird."   
  
Rochefort runzelte leicht die Stirn und drehte nachdenklich, ohne es selbst recht zu bemerken seine Klinge in der Faust, was Fénceau schnell zum Weitersprechen anspornte. "Ich habe nichts getan, um diese Strafe zu verdienen. Vielmehr verdanke ich sie diesem unerfahrenen, linkischem Leutnant, der sich beim Hauptmann hervortun will."   
  
Der Stallmeister horchte auf. Was dieser Musketier hier zu erzählen hatte, konnte vielleicht sehr interessant werden. Dennoch schenkte Rochefort seinem Gefangenen nun ein eisiges Lächeln. "Wenn Ihr Euch der Garde Seiner Eminenz anschließen wollt, so wendet Ihr Euch an den falschen Mann, Fénceau. Für Überläufer hat ein Söldnerheer mehr Verwendung."   
  
"Mich interessiert weder Euer Kardinal, noch will ich etwas von Söldnern wissen", gab Fénceau aufgebracht zurück und schien für einem Moment das kalte Metall an seinem Hals zu vergessen. "Mich interessiert, dass man sich in meiner Kompanie wieder der Moral erinnert!"   
  
"Ah, ich verstehe", erwiderte der Graf kalt und senkte seinen Degen. "Ja, die Moral leidet in letzter Zeit offensichtlich. Natürlich sind die Offiziere dafür verantwortlich zu machen, wenn die Truppe unzufrieden ist."   
  
Fénceau schnaubte verächtlich, während er sich, nicht länger direkt von der Waffe bedroht, aber noch immer mit dem Fuß gefangen, ein wenig bequemer hinsetzte. "Bis vor wenigen Wochen dienten wir unter Tréville, aber jetzt scheint es, als wäre die Kompanie führungslos. Der Leutnant zeigt sich als absolut überfordert und handlungsunfähig, der Hauptmann selbst beschäftigt sich allenfalls noch mit jungen Damen."   
  
Rocheforts Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, aber nur kurz, sodass es seinem Gegenüber zu entgehen schien. In der Tat, hier ließen sich interessante Dinge erfahren und der Stallmeister brauchte nichts zu erwidern, Fénceau nur fragend, ein wenig zweifelnd anzusehen, dass der Musketier von ganz allein hinzufügte: "Der heutige Tag ist doch Beweis genug! Moral, pah! Eine gewisse Madame Chesnay, die Wirtin von Athos - Ihr kennt ihn bestimmt, den Trunkenbold - war heute im Hauptquartier, genauer gesagt, im Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns, das ansonsten sehr streng von Trévilles Diener Gaston bewacht wird. Ha, lasst uns nicht von Moral sprechen! Mir kam das gleich sehr verdächtig vor, als diese junge Dame so zielstrebig den Treppen nach oben folgte." Fénceau steigerte sich immer weiter in seine Rage und fuhr heftig gestikulierend fort. "Ich fragte sie lediglich höflich, ob ich Ihr weiterhelfen könne, da ahnte ich schließlich noch nichts von ihren eigentlichen Absichten. Aber unvermittelt tauchten dieser grobschlächtige Riese Porthos und der verhinderte Priester Aramis auf und bedrohten mich. Ja, ich musste aus jenem Hauptquartier flüchten, in dem ich schon so viele Jahre treu gedient habe - und der Dank dafür? Der Leutnant glaubt, kaum dass er sich endlich heute auch dazu bequemt hat, seinen Dienst aufzunehmen und das Hôtel später als alle anderen Soldaten zu betreten, natürlich seinen Freunden und bestraft mich. Wo ist da also die Moral?!"   
  
Der Stallmeister hob kurz die Schultern und lehnte dann seinen Degen griffbereit neben den Türrahmen. Diese ganze Erzählung schien nur aus Halbwahrheiten zu bestehen, aber einiges davon war eine nähere Betrachtung wert. Rochefort befreite den Fuß des Musketiers, der stöhnend wieder auf die Beine kam und darauf achtete, seine Verletzung nicht zu sehr zu belasten, als er in Richtung der Wand humpelte und sich dagegen lehnte. "Ich muss schon sagen, Graf", meinte Fénceau mit einem schiefen Grinsen, dass seinen Schnauzbart auf der einen Seite ein wenig anhob, "Ihr versteht es, einem harmlosen Besucher eine Überraschung zu bereiten. Gehört das zu den täglichen Aufgaben eines Stallmeisters?"   
  
"Es gehört zu den notwendigen Bedingungen, Monsieur", gab Rochefort gelassen zurück und verzichtete darauf, Fénceau einen Platz oder Hilfe anzubieten. "Ich frage Euch noch einmal, warum seid Ihr zu mir gekommen?"   
  
"Weil ich einige Geschichten gehört habe", erwiderte der Musketier, ruhiger als noch zuvor.   
  
"Geschichten gibt es reichlich. Ihr habt sicher eine Bestimmte im Sinn."   
  
Fénceau nickte. "Natürlich. Wie man hört, steht Ihr nicht sehr gut mit dem Leutnant der Musketiere..."   
  
"Fahrt fort", verlangte Rochefort, ohne etwas zu bestätigen oder von sich zu weisen. Dieser Mann schien nicht gerade einer der klügsten Köpfe unter den Musketieren zu sein. Mit verschwörerisch gesenkter Stimme meinte Fénceau nun: "Seht einmal, ich glaube, dass es nötig wird die Verantwortung über die Kompanie in andere Hände zu legen, solange Tréville... abgelenkt ist. Der jetzige Leutnant scheint für seinen Posten nicht sonderlich geeignet zu sein, wie man an der Verfahrensweise mit mir bemerkt. Noch dazu spricht er in aller Öffentlichkeit davon, kaum dass er heute nach einigen Minuten das Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns wieder verlassen hatte, sich für den Rest des Tages frei zu nehmen. Es scheint sogar seine Freunde verwirrt zu haben, dass der Leutnant ging."   
  
"Ging? Wohin?" fragte Rochefort und gab seiner Stimme einen angemessen empörten Unterton, der Fénceau sehr zufrieden zu stellen schien. "Zu den Gardisten des Königs, ich bin ihm gefolgt. Aber nicht, um dort etwa irgendeine dienstliche Angelegenheit zu verrichten, nein, allein um einen gewissen Moissac zu suchen und mit ihm im "Tannenzapfen" zu essen. Sollte ein Soldat auf diese Weise seinen Pflichten nachgehen?"   
  
"Nein, Monsieur. Ihr habt vollkommen Recht." Der Stallmeister griff wieder nach seinem Degen und hielt ihn Fénceau direkt vors Gesicht, der erschrocken die Klinge anstarrte. Rochefort fuhr schneidend fort: "Niemand sollte auf diese Weise seinen Pflichten nachkommen. Am allerwenigsten ein Musketier, der seinen Vorgesetzen Gehorsam schuldet, denn sie müssen ihm Vertrauen können. Ich habe keine Verwendung für jemanden wie Euch, wagt es nicht noch einmal, an mich mit Eurer Unmoral heranzutreten. Ihr seid es nicht einmal wert, eine Waffe an Euch zu beschmutzen. Verschwindet jetzt, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."   
  
Fénceaus erster Schrecken wandelte sich in eine zornige Miene, aber wie schon heute Morgen im Hôtel de Tréville suchte er so schnell wie möglich das Weite, stolperte die Treppe mehr hinunter, als das er ging und stürzte schließlich aus der Haustür, deren Scharniere ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag protestierend ächzten. Rochefort musste nicht nachsehen um davon überzeugt zu sein, dass Fénceau sich eilig, soweit es sein Fuß zuließ von der Wohnung des Stallmeisters entfernte. Dieser Musketier hatte für heute genug Niederlagen erlebt, um sich sobald nirgendwo mehr blicken zu lassen.   
  
Aber zumindest war er dabei auch nützlich gewesen. Rocheforts Geduld schien sich schneller ausgezahlt zu haben, als er vermutet hätte und während der Graf nun seinen Degen in die Scheide steckte, sein Zimmer betrat und nach dem Mantel über dem Stuhl griff, ließ er sich die Worte Fénceaus noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Dass in den letzten Tagen beinahe niemand das Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmann betreten hatte, wusste Rochefort dank eines fleißigen "Provinzlers" gut genug. Umso auffälliger schien es nun, dass es anscheinend erst einer gewissen Madame Chesnay, die sicher nicht zufällig als Athos' Wirtin zählte, gelungen war und später für eine längere Unterredung, wenn man die "wenigen Minuten" so deuten mochte, d'Artagnan - Und dann hatte sich der Leutnant freiwillig mit Moissac getroffen, wo es doch ein offenes Geheimnis war, dass d'Artagnan diesem Gardisten eher aus dem Weg ging.   
  
Aber auch gestern schon hatte der Leutnant am Louvre Moissac aufgesucht. Rochefort hatte zu weit entfernt gestanden, um das Gespräch mit anhören zu können und musste sich, nachdem der Leutnant, ohne die Wachen zu kontrollieren davon gestapft war, sputen, um rechtzeitig in der Metzgerei Boise zu sein. Irgendwie... fügte sich dies alles noch nicht zu einem einheitlichen Bild zusammen. Aber immerhin, Fénceau, so tölpelhaft dieser Musketier auch sonst war, hatte dem Stallmeister darin bestätigt, dass es sich lohnte, durch d'Artagnan mehr über Tréville und diese vermutliche Verschwörung zu erfahren. Athos, Porthos und Aramis ihrerseits schienen weniger zu wissen, denn waren sie nicht selbst verwundert darüber gewesen, dass ihr Leutnant sich den Tag frei nahm? Diesen Teil in Fénceaus Bericht war Rochefort bereit, ohne weiteres zu glauben, während er nun selbst das Haus verließ und sich auf den Weg zum "Tannenzapfen" machte. Der Wirt war ein guter Freund von ihm, der oft genug über Kunden klagten, die anschreiben ließen, aber nie zahlten. 


	16. Szene XVI

**Autor's Note: **_Lang, lang ist's her und obwohl mich einige Leute wieder dafür fressen werden, dass es solange GEDAUERT hat und sie mittlerweile wieder ALLES VERGESSEN haben, traue ich mich trotzdem, ein neues Kapitel zu veröffentlichen. Viel Spaß damit, hilfreiche Kritik ist, wie immer, sehr willkommen! _

XVI

Noch immer war der "Tannenzapfen" eines der beliebtesten Gasthäuser in Paris und schien dabei ganz unter der Pacht der Gardisten und Musketiere Seiner Majestät zu stehen, die den größten Teil der Kundschaft ausmachten. Aber auch einzelne Kardinalisten gewannen der guten Küche und den noch besseren Getränken der Wirtschaft soviel ab, dass sie ebenfalls unter den Gästen zu finden waren, sich mit ihnen amüsierten und dabei alle Rivalitäten für einige Stunden vergaßen. Man konnte sogar so weit gehen und sagen, dass manch ein Streit hier bei einem gutem Glas Wein sein Ende gefunden hatte, mancher Spott - über köstlich duftendem Braten - gutmütig verstanden worden war und überhaupt viele Runden aus Fremden gute Bekannte gemacht hatten.

Als Rochefort nun den "Tannenzapfen" betrat, war der Schankraum noch überraschend leer. Die meisten Tische waren unbesetzt, nur vereinzelt saßen Gäste vor einem Becher Wein oder einem dampfenden Teller. Der Wirt stand hinter seiner Theke und putzte - eine Tätigkeit, die der Stallmeister noch nicht bei vielen Schankwirten beobachtet hatte - einige Gläser. Zwischendurch wischte er mit dem angefeuchteten Tuch über die Holzplatte und verschmierte dabei die Schlieren aus längst getrocknetem Alkohol und Speiseresten eher, als sie wirklich fortzuwischen. Hélion langweilte sich offensichtlich.

Hélion - so nannte man ihn, doch niemand wusste, ob es sein wirklicher Name war - ging seinem Beruf mit aller Leidenschaft eines erfahrenen Gastgebers nach; wenn sich der "Tannenzapfen" gegen Abend hin füllte und mehr und mehr Soldaten die Schenke aufsuchten, wenn der Lärmpegel langsam derart anschwoll, dass man sich nur noch in einer Art gebrülltem Flüstern mit seinem Nebenmann unterhalten konnte, wenn die Mägde hin- und herhuschten, Bestellungen entgegennahmen und das Gewünschte an hoffnungslos überfüllte Tische brachten - dann war Hélion in seinem Element. Er kannte jeden seiner Stammgäste beim Namen und wenn die allabendliche Stimmung ihren feucht-fröhlichen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, wenn sie jederzeit kippen konnte, war der Wirt zur Stelle, plauderte und scherzte gemeinsam mit den Soldaten und Edelmännern, als wären sie gleichgestellt von Rang und Namen. Doch es war Hélion selbst, der darauf bedacht blieb, bei jedem noch so zwanglosem Gespräch immerzu seine von Wein- und Fettflecken übersäte Schürze über dem Schmerbauch, seinen vielleicht nie ausgewechselten Putzlappen über dem Arm zu tragen und vor allem - nie mit den Gästen zu trinken.

Hélion war der wahrscheinlich am besten informierte Wirt von ganz Paris und verschwiegen genug, es auch zu bleiben. Nur, einen Schwachpunkt hatte auch er: Es lag in der Natur mancher zahlungsunwilligen Zecher, den Wirt das Geld vergessen zu machen und Hélion, so gutmütig und hilfsbereit er auch sonst war, verteilte das Recht bei ihm anzuschreiben nur an die Wenigen, von denen er wusste, sie würden ihre Rechnungen früher oder später auf jeden Fall begleichen. Meistens standen die einfachen Soldaten, deren Sold nur knapp bemessen war beim Wirt des "Tannenzapfens" in der Kreide und sie bemühten sich, ihre Schuld schnell zu begleichen. Niemand wollte ein Hausverbot riskieren, wenn sich doch alle Kameraden nach Dienstschluss hier trafen.

Hélions Schwachpunkt also war sein Geschäftssinn, der seinem Vertrauen manchmal etwas im Wege stand. Letzteres war jedoch noch nie enttäuscht worden und auch dem Stallmeister seiner Eminenz war nicht daran gelegen, den Wirt zu verärgern. Man musste Hélion lediglich richtig anpacken und es schien, als wäre heute ein guter Tag, um einen verschwiegenen Gastwirt zu einem gesprächigen Zwischenhändler zu machen. Nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil unter all den gern gesehenen Gästen Rochefort so etwas wie einen Ehrenplatz inne hatte.

Nun, das war eine alte und nicht sehr spannende Geschichte. Sie hatte etwas mit einer weit überzogenen Polizeistunde zu tun und der Erkenntnis, dass sich ein junger Edelmann - der glaubte, gerade sein Glück gemacht zu haben und sich nun im Dienst eines unvermittelt wieder hoch angesehenen Heimkehrers befand, dieses Glück auch ein wenig feiern wollte - und ein leidenschaftlicher Winzer - der seinem, von einem entfernten Verwandten erst vor Kurzem geerbten, bis dato ein wenig schäbigem Gasthaus einen neuen Anstrich und Namen gegeben hatte und es nun gebührend einweihen wollte - sich eigentlich auf Anhieb verstehen mussten. Und obwohl diese beiden enthusiastischen jungen Herren so völlig unterschiedlich von Herkunft und Charakter waren, hatten eine lange Nacht und eine unvergessliche Feier ausgereicht, wenn schon nicht so etwas wie bedienungslose Freunde, dann doch zumindest verlässliche Geschäftspartner aus ihnen zu machen. Der Eine hielt lästige Kontrollen und ähnlichen Ärger von der Wirtschaft und ihrem Inhaber fern, der Andere war stets Auge und Ohr für die neuesten Vorgänge in Paris, die unter den Gästen im "Tannenzapfen" ausgiebig diskutiert wurden. Es waren kleine Gefallen und ein gutes Geschäft für beide Partner.

Als Hélion nun seinerseits den Grafen erkannte, schwang er sich seinen Putzlappen über die Schulter und stützte sich bequem auf seinem Tresen auf, während er Rochefort mit einem breiten Grinsen begrüßte. "Sieht man Euch auch mal wieder in dieser Spelunke? Was verschafft mir die Ehre dieses Besuchs?"

Einige Gäste wandten die Köpfe und sahen verwundert zu dem Stallmeister, der amüsiert eine Hand hob und sich auf direktem Weg an den Tischen vorbei zur Theke begab. Nach den kurzen Blicken zu einem anscheinend mit dem Wirt bekannten Mann, kümmerten sich die übrigen Besucher wieder um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten und achteten nicht sonderlich darauf, was weiter vorne am Tresen geschah. Rochefort und Hélion begrüßten sich herzlich per Handschlag und der Graf zog sich einen langbeinigen Hocker heran. Der Wirt musterte seinen Gegenüber fragend und der Stallmeister nickte knapp. "Das Übliche, Hélion."

Hélion hob leicht eine Augenbraue, dann jedoch griff er nach einem der gerade frisch geputzten Gläser und stellte es vor Rochefort ab. "Das Übliche", bestätigte der Wirt vergnügt und holte unter seiner Theke eine unetikettierte, dunkle Flasche hervor. Mit großen Gesten säuberte er die Flasche von etwas Staub, wickelte sie dann in den Lappen und entkorkte sie feierlich. Jeder Stammkunde wusste, dass Hélion einen Vorrat solcher namenloser Flaschen besaß, aber bis auf wenige Auserwählte hatte noch kaum einer von diesem Wein kosten dürfen. Es war ein Tropfen für besondere Anlässe und auch dann nur für wenige, ausgewählte Gäste und wenn eine Flasche geöffnet wurde, so war das jedes Mal ein Ereignis. Auch jetzt wurde von einigen Tischen aus die Zeremonie an der Theke aufmerksam beobachtet, zumal dieses Getränk als "das Übliche" bestellt worden war. Rochefort verkniff sich ein Schmunzeln, als Hélion für alle Anwesenden gut sichtbar das Glas seines Gastes füllte, die Flasche anschließend sorgfältig verschloss und sie wieder in einem Geheimfach verschwinden ließ, welches genau so geheim war, dass jeder wusste, wo es sich befand.

Um den neugierigen Beobachtern nicht die Spannung und Hélion nicht das Vergnügen zu nehmen, hob der Stallmeister das Glas etwas ins Licht und betrachtete den rotfarbenen Inhalt, der weich gegen die Ränder schwappte, mit ausgesprochener Kennermiene. Bedacht hob er anschließend das Glas und trank nur einen winzigen Schluck. Erwartungsvoll musterten ihn alle Anwesenden, sei dies nun ganz offen oder versteckt aus den Augenwinkeln und erst, als der Graf mit einem zufriedenem Lächeln Hélion zunickte, ging eine große Erleichterung durch den Schankraum.

Wirt und Stallmeister tauschten einen sehr langen und ernsten Blick. Schalk blitzte in ihren Augen. Auch dieses Mal hatte das geheimnisvolle Getränk nichts von seiner Faszination für Zuschauer verloren und im Stillen wünschte sich jeder Gast, nur einmal davon trinken zu dürfen. Was hatte es schon für wilde Ideen gegeben, was genau der Inhalt dieser Flasche war und wo sie herkamen. Waren es die letzten Flaschen aus einem einst berühmten Weinkeller vielleicht? Oder Schmuggelware? Wie groß wäre die Überraschung für alle Neugierigen gewesen, wenn sie nach einem Schluck feststellten, dass dieser Wein so ganz anders als jeder andere, edle Tropfen war: Es war gewöhnlicher, dunkler Traubensaft, den man jederzeit auf dem Markt erstehen konnte...

"Wie es scheint, habt Ihr das Winzerhandwerk noch nicht verlernt", meinte Rochefort mit einem gut gelaunten Zwinkern, während sich die übrigen Gäste nun endgültig wieder ihren Bechern und Tellern zuwandten. Hélion lächelte leicht. "Es ist eine Kunst, die lange Jahre der Erfahrung braucht. Aber dann vergisst man sie nicht mehr. Es ist eine Schande, dass manche Händler den Wert eines Weines lediglich nach seinem Verkaufspreis einschätzen."

"Macht das nicht den Beruf eines Händler aus?" fragte Rochefort nach, während der Wirt sich den Putzlappen von der Schulter zog und erneut begann, die Gläser zu reinigen. Anscheinend hatte irgendjemand oder -etwas Hélion verärgert, dass er sehr viel energischer als sonst Schmutzränder und Wasserflecken entfernte. "Das mag schon sein", erwiderte er unwirsch, "allerdings ist es schon fast eine Beleidigung für einen Schankwirt wie mich, mir so einen geschmacklosen Tropfen liefern zu wollen, wie er sich zur Zeit in anderen Gasthäusern größter Beliebtheit erfreut. Nur, weil er preiswert ist und die Kunden trinken, was sie bezahlen können. Das schadet früher oder später dem Ruf einer Wirtschaft! Aber was rede ich, seht doch selbst."

Bevor Rochefort einen Einwand erheben konnte, hatte Hélion das gerade erst gesäuberte Glas auf den Tresen gestellt und es mit einem Weißwein gefüllt, den der Stallmeister nun probierte. "Wässrig, und zu süß", war sein Kommentar und der Wirt nickte. "Aber genau dieser Wein ist es, der im Augenblick reichlich ausgeschenkt wird. Er ruiniert die Preise! Zu gerne würde ich dem verantwortlichen Winzer einige deutliche Worte sagen. Aber man verkehrt ja nur über einen Zwischenhändler, diesem... diesem... Wie hieß er noch gleich? Ich muss bei seinem Namen immer an Lorbeer denken, irgendwie griechisch... ein Siegerkranz, Ihr versteht? Ja, genau! Goldene Blätter! D'Orfeuille ist sein Name, der sich mit diesem Wein einen dummen Reibach verdient."

Rochefort nickte stumm und ließ den Wirt noch eine Weile weiter schimpfen. Mit Geschäftsleuten kannte er sich nicht aus, besonders nicht mit solchen, die, laut Hélion, bis vor einem Jahr noch gänzlich unbekannt gewesen waren und erst seit kurzem begannen, sich in das Handelsleben der Stadt einzumischen. Das war allein Hélions Metier. Anscheinend war dieser d'Orfeuille ein geschickter Spekulant, der wusste, was die Kunden wollten und es bezahlbar machte, wichtige Beziehungen knüpfte, die man einem Neuling in diesem Geschäft gar nicht zutraute und sich im Augenblick auf einer Geschäftsreise befand, von der er bald zurückkehren sollte. "Was er wohl dieses Mal mitbringt? Was auch immer es sein wird, es kann nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen. Aber ich hoffe, irgendwann sehen die Kunden ein, dass nichts über Qualität geht", ereiferte sich der Wirt noch weiter und lehnte sich mit einem Unterarm auf seinen Tresen. "Meine Gäste, ja, die wissen einen Wein zu schätzen. Nehmt nur zum Beispiel den jungen Moissac. Der hat gleich nach einem anständigen Roten verlangt, als er heute Mittag den "Tannenzapfen" besuchte."

"Moissac....?" der Stallmeister tat, als würde er einen Moment diesen Namen in Gedanken drehen und wenden, dann jedoch hellte sich seine Miene auf. "Ihr meint diesen etwas übereifrigen Gardisten. Wie merkwürdig, dass ausgerechnet er während des Dienstes trinkt."

Hélion lachte kurz auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Das war auch sicher nicht seine Idee. Nein, ich glaube vielmehr, der Leutnant der Musketiere hat ihn dazu überredet."

"Ausgerechnet?" schmunzelte Rochefort amüsiert und sein Gegenüber hob kurz die Schultern, während er meinte: "Jeder weiß, dass der Leutnant diesem Gardisten gerne aus dem Weg geht, nur Moissac selbst scheint es nicht zu begreifen. Aber dieses Mal", senkte Hélion verschwörerisch die Stimme, "ist er sogar von Monsieur d'Artagnan eingeladen worden, zumindest hat der Leutnant die Rechnung bezahlt."

"Das könnte auch eine List gewesen sein, ein Mittagessen mit einem unangenehmen Begleiter auf elegante Weise zu beenden", gab der Stallmeister nachdenklich zurück und Hélion schien zu verstehen. Über das übliche Geplauder zwischen Gast und Wirt waren sie schließlich auf den Grund für Rocheforts Besuch gekommen. "Wo Ihr gerade von Mittagessen sprecht: Meine Frau hat einen ausgezeichneten Eintopf gekocht und wie ich Euch kenne, habt Ihr bis auf diesen grässlichen Weißwein noch nicht viel im Magen."

"Ihr kennt mich in der Tat, Hélion. Also bringt mir einen Teller von diesem Eintopf, seid so gut", erwiderte der Graf leichthin und trank von seinem Traubensaft, während der Wirt geschäftig in die Küche eilte, um einige Minuten später wieder mit einem gut gefüllten Teller zu erscheinen. Der Geruch, der Rochefort nun in die Nase stieg stammte von einem Gemüseeintopf, in dem sich auch ein paar Brocken Fleisch befanden und jetzt erst wurde dem Grafen bewusst, dass er, nach einem verpassten Frühstück und einem unerwarteten Besuch in seiner Wohnung tatsächlich Hunger hatte. Gegen diese Mahlzeit war nichts einzuwenden und während der Stallmeister es sich schmecken ließ, plauderte er weiterhin mit Hélion über die belanglosesten Dinge, das Wetter, das allgemeinen Befinden, den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch.

Eine Schankmagd kümmerte sich derweil um die wenigen, anderen Gäste, die nach und nach aufbrachen oder sich neu hinzugesellten. Es war nie völlig leer im Schankraum, aber schließlich waren alle jene Gäste fort, die eben noch neugierig die Flaschen-Zeremonie beobachtet hatten. Die übrigen Kunden scherten sich weit weniger um den Mann am Tresen, der aß und sich zwar in normaler Lautstärke, aber doch zu leise, als das man etwas verstanden hätte, mit dem Wirt unterhielt. Irgendwann kam das Gespräch zwischen eben jenen Beiden dann auch auf das im Augenblick am häufigsten diskutierte Gerücht in Paris. "Möglicherweise knüpft der Leutnant der Musketiere jetzt neue Beziehungen zu seiner früheren Kompanie, die momentan ohne zweiten Offizier auskommen muss", scherzte der Wirt gerade. "Immerhin schien er sich bestens mit Moissac zu verstehen. Wenn das nicht vorrausschauend ist..."

"Das wäre natürlich eine Erklärung", gab der Stallmeister zwischen zwei Bissen zurück. "Aber es gibt wesentlich angenehmere Gesprächspartner."

"Das mag schon sein, aber in diesem Fall schien Monsieur de Moissac der richtige zu sein. Man kann viel über den jungen Gardisten sagen. Er ist übereifrig, naiv und aufdringlich. Aber er kennt die richtigen Leute und seinen Freunden erfüllt er jeden Gefallen."

"Darf er d'Artagnan denn zu seinen Freunden zählen?"

"Der Leutnant hat sich auf jeden Fall nichts anmerken lassen und den üblichen, belanglosen Redeschwall Moissacs nicht unterbrochen." Hélion schien aufmerksam zugehört zu haben. Wahrscheinlich widmete er schon aus alter Gewohnheit einem ehemaligen Widersacher des Grafen de Rochefort ganz seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, wenn es etwas interessantes oder ungewohntes zu beobachten gab. "Um diese Geduld hätte ich Monsieur d'Artagnan sicher beneidet, wenn sie nicht so ungewöhnlich gewesen wäre. Nun, vielleicht nicht gar so ungewöhnlich: Immerhin hat der Leutnant den Gardisten um einen Gefallen gebeten."

"Tatsächlich?" Der Stallmeister runzelte verwundert die Stirn. "Was für einen Gefallen sollte ausgerechnet Monsieur de Moissac dem Leutnant erweisen können? Auf jeden Fall nichts, was mit einer der Kompanien zu tun haben könnte, denn hier kennt Monsieur d'Artagnan "die richtigen Leute", nicht unser junger Gardist", überlegte Rochefort laut und sah fragend zu Hélion, der eine leicht verwirrte Miene zeigte, als müsse er noch einmal gründlich über das nachdenken, was er heute unbemerkt gehört hatte. "Nein, mit dem Dienst hatte es reichlich wenig zu tun. Wie ich sagte, Monsieur de Moissac redete, der Leutnant hörte ihm zu, doch wirkliches Interesse zeigte Monsieur d'Artagnan erst, als der Gardist von seiner Cousine sprach."

"So ist das also?" hätte der Stallmeister beinahe laut gelacht, aber Hélion schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Nein, so ist es nicht. Moissac erzählte von seiner Cousine, wie dankbar sie ihm gewesen sei, dass er ein gutes Wort für sie habe einlegen können und sie nun die Möglichkeit bekäme, Gesellschafterin bei einer Edeldame zu werden, wenn sie nur einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen könne. Für mich klang das nach dem gleichen, übertriebenem und schönem Geplauder, wie alles andere zuvor auch, aber Monsieur d'Artagnan schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben, dass das Gespräch darauf kam. Er fragte kurzerhand, ob Moissac noch immer bereit wäre, ihm einen Gefallen zu tun."

Noch immer zuckten Rocheforts Mundwinkel verdächtig. "Wenn es nun nicht so offensichtlich ist, wie es scheint, was ist es dann?"

"Die besagte Cousine", erwiderte der Wirt nachdenklich, "ist wohl für Donnerstag Früh, schon morgen also, zu einer Unterredung mit ihrer zukünftigen Herrin ins Hauptquartier der Gardisten eingeladen. Monsieur d'Artagnan fragte unumwunden, ob noch immer das Angebot stünde, dass noch eine zweite junge Dame die Cousine begleiten könne, um möglicherweise auch einen ersten Eindruck zu hinterlassen."

Jetzt war es am Stallmeister, ein wenig verwirrt drein zu schauen. Mit Vielem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass der Leutnant der Musketiere in Zeiten wie diesen auch noch eine junge Dame protegierte. Eine Verwandte? Eine Freundin? Ganz gleich, wer die Dame war, aber anscheinend hatte dies alles herzlich wenig mit der Aufklärung eines Gerüchtes und dem Grund für das Auftauchen einer kleinen Bleikugel zu tun. Das war... ernüchternd. Anscheinend war Rochefort hier einer falschen Fährte gefolgt.

Andererseits erhielten auffällig viele Hauptquartiere in letzter Zeit Besuch von jungen Damen...

"Alles ist miteinander verstrickt..." murmelte der Graf unhörbar. Die Gerüchte, die Bleikugel, die Kompanien und ihre Hauptleute. Wer weiß, welche Personen noch dazu zählten. Was sie planten, galt herauszufinden. Immerhin, einen kleinen Erfolg konnte Rochefort schon vorweisen: Es schien, als wäre der Leutnant der Musketiere nicht ganz so untätig und ahnungslos, wie er vorgab. Der Stallmeister hatte genug erfahren und Hélion schien auch nichts mehr berichten zu können. Also beendete Rochefort seine Mahlzeit, trank sein Glas aus und zahlte seine Rechnung mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld. Wie alte Freunde verabschiedeten sich Wirt und Stallmeister. Jetzt gab es noch einiges mehr, worüber Rochefort nachdenken und einen Bericht verfassen konnte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Aramis nach seinem Wachdienst ins Hôtel de Tréville zurückkehrte, schien auf den ersten Blick alles seinen üblichen Gang zu nehmen. Doch jemandem, der hier täglich verkehrte fielen nach kurzer Zeit schon die leisen Anzeichen von Unruhe auf, die in den letzten Tagen die Atmosphäre im Hauptquartier bestimmt hatten. Die Musketiere gaben sich weiterhin alle Mühe, sich nichts von ihren Sorgen anmerken zu lassen und jedem Besucher zu zeigen, dass alle Gerüchte weit übertrieben waren und wenn man den Schuldigen fände, der diese Verleumdungen erst in die Welt gesetzt hatte, würde man nicht zögern, alles richtig zu stellen.

Natürlich gab es nicht einen einzelnen Urheber und Aramis war sich sicher, dass es nicht die überall kursierenden Gerüchte selbst waren, die für die Vorgänge verantwortlich gemacht werden konnten. Sie waren eine Begleiterscheinung und, soweit er wusste, enthielten sie nicht einen Funken Wahrheit. Doch auch, wenn man eine angebliche Geldknappheit in den Staatskassen ausschließen konnte, so war damit noch lange nicht aufgeklärt, was wirklich vor sich ging. Irgendetwas braute sich zusammen.

Auch jetzt noch, während es langsam auf den Abend zuging hatte die Betriebsamkeit im Hauptquartier noch lange nicht nachgelassen. Man meldete sich zu einem letzten Rapport oder traf noch einmal die Kameraden, um sich für den nächsten Tag voneinander zu verabschieden. Ähnliches hatte nun auch Aramis im Sinn, zumindest hoffte er, sich die Wege vom einen zum anderen Freund ersparen zu können, wenn er sie gleich hier antraf. Und tatsächlich, als der Musketier den Hof des Hôtels überquert und das Gebäude betreten hatte, sah er Athos und Porthos am Geländer der breiten Aufgangstreppe stehen und einige kurze Worte wechseln. Als sich Aramis einen Weg an den anderen Soldaten vorbei zu seinen Freunden bahnte, konnte er Teile der Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden verstehen und zog daraus schnell den Schluss, dass es der Hüne noch immer nicht aufgegeben hatte herauszufinden, welcher Dame denn nun jenes Taschentuch gehörte, das Athos den Freunden vor zwei Tagen gezeigt hatte. Gerade zwirbelte sich Porthos wissend den Schnurrbart und meinte, während er sich bequem gegen das Geländer lehnte: "Ich kann verstehen, warum Ihr ein großes Geheimnis um den Namen der Besitzerin macht."

"So?" gab Athos gedehnt zurück und erweckte ganz den Eindruck, seinem Gegenüber gar nicht recht zugehört zu haben. Dem Hünen wiederum schien nicht aufzufallen, dass der Graf mit seinen Gedanken wohl an einem ganz anderen Ort weilte. Er setzte eine verschwörerische Miene auf, beugte sich ein wenig vor, bis sich sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe mit dem des Freundes befand und fuhr leiser fort: "C. und C., Catherine Chesnay, das bedeuten die Initialen. Ich habe es niemandem verraten, auch nicht d'Artagnan."

"D'Artagnan weiß es bereits", erwiderte Athos abwesend und so entging dem Grafen der reichlich erstaunte, auch ein wenig gekränkt wirkende Gesichtsausdruck des Hünen, der sich nun zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete und leicht den Kopf wiegte. "So ist das also. Das erklärt natürlich-"

"-woher Ihr wusstet, dass unser Herr Leutnant Madame Chesnay überredet hatte, heute Morgen dem Hauptquartier einen Besuch abzustatten", fiel Aramis dem Freund ins Wort, als er an den, in ihren eigenen Unterhaltungen vertieften Kameraden vorbei endlich herangekommen war. "So ist es doch, Athos? Porthos, Ihr denkt sicher dasselbe wie ich?"

Gleichermaßen überrascht wandten sich die beiden Angesprochenen Aramis zu, der sich seine Fragen selbst mit einem Nicken beantwortete. "Das Einzige, was ich mich jetzt noch frage, ist, warum und worüber Catherine mit dem Hauptmann gesprochen hat. Ich glaube zumindest nicht, dass im Arbeitszimmer nur ein wenig über die Wachlisten oder das Wetter geplaudert wurde. Und wir alle kennen Catherine gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass es sich tatsächlich nur um ein Gespräch handelte."

Hatte Athos eben noch tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken gewirkt, so schien er seinem Freund nun sehr aufmerksam zugehört zu haben und, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, maß er Aramis nun mit einem missbilligendem Blick. "Ihr geht zu weit, Monsieur. Darüber zu diskutieren steht weder Euch, noch sonst jemandem an."

"Aber ich irre mich auch nicht", erwiderte Aramis bestimmt und fuhr fort: "Athos, Ihr dürft nicht glauben, Ihr und d'Artagnan wäret die Einzigen, die sich Sorgen machten. Seht Euch doch nur einmal um!" Mit einer Handbewegung deutete der Musketier über den Hof des Hôtels, der sich mit dem offiziellen Dienstschluss allmählich zu leeren begann. "Alle wollen wissen, was vor sich geht, aber niemand verrät es uns. Bis heute Morgen dachte ich, meine Freunde wären ebenso ahnungslos. Aber nun scheint sich in dieser Hinsicht doch einiges geändert zu haben."

"Ich weiß nur, dass endlich etwas unternommen werden muss", warf Porthos dazwischen und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. Es war dem Hünen deutlich anzusehen, dass ihm die erzwungene Untätigkeit nicht länger gefallen wollte. Athos schwieg einen Moment, in dem er seine beiden Freunde genau musterte und dabei sehr leicht in ihren Mienen lesen konnte, was sie nicht offen sagen wollten. Schließlich nickte der Graf langsam. "Ihr habt Recht. Um etwas zu unternehmen, muss man wissen, was vor sich geht."

"Ihr wisst es?" fragte Aramis behutsam nach, doch Athos verneinte. "Kaum etwas und ich kann nicht sagen, ob unser Leutnant mehr über die Vorgänge berichten kann oder berichten würde."

"Wir warten hier auf d'Artagnan" fügte Porthos hinzu und deutete die Treppe hinauf. Der Hof des Hôtels war mittlerweile leer und im Gebäude selbst hielten sich nur noch wenige Musketiere auf, die sich ebenfalls allmählich zum Aufbruch bereit machten.

"Er meinte, er müsse dem Hauptmann Bericht erstatten", bestätigte Athos und Aramis nickte nachdenklich. "Wie es scheint, weiß jeder von uns, wenn auch nicht viel, so doch zumindest etwas. Wollt Ihr weiterhin nur abwarten?"

Porthos schüttelte auf diese Frage hin sofort den Kopf, der Graf jedoch zögerte einen kurzen Moment und schien im Stillen einige Argumente abzuwägen. Aramis konnte verstehen, was seinen Freund eine direkte Antwort hinausschieben ließ. Wenn Athos sich bereit erklärte, Kriegsrat zu halten, so verriet er vielleicht Geheimnisse, die nicht die seinen waren, er mischte sich in Dinge ein, von denen ausdrücklich gewünscht worden war, sich nicht einzumischen. Andererseits schienen seine Freunde fest entschlossen, die Dinge endlich selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und sie hofften auf seine Unterstützung. "Möglicherweise sollten wir abwarten", meinte Athos schließlich und fuhr fort, bevor einer seiner Freunde Einwände erheben konnten, "aber niemand kann von uns verlangen, dass wir offensichtliches überhören und übersehen. Niemand kann vier Freunden verbieten, sich zu unterhalten. Über Familienangelegenheiten."

"Familienangelegenheiten?" schmunzelte Aramis und der Graf hob leicht die Schultern. "Es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Allerdings wählen wir morgen keine Bastion zum Frühstücken. Ich schlage stattdessen meine Wohnung vor. Zum Abendessen, wie wir es ohnehin noch nachholen müssen."

"Einverstanden", meinten Aramis und Porthos wie aus einem Mund. In diesem Moment hörten sie Schritte auf der Treppe von oben herunterkommen und eine vergnügt klingende Stimme rief ihnen zu: "Und worin sind sich die Herren so einig, wenn die Frage gestattet ist?"

"Darin, Euch für den morgigen Abend zum Essen einzuladen, d'Artagnan", begrüßte Porthos den Leutnant, der bald die drei Freunde am unteren Treppenabsatz erreichte. "Ihr könnt nicht schon wieder ablehnen und wie ich weiß, habt Ihr die Wachliste für den Donnerstag bereits vorgestern Nacht fertiggestellt", schloss sich Aramis dem Hünen sofort an. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es, als wolle der Leutnant trotzdem widersprechen, aber Athos ließ keine Einwände zu. "Ihr habt noch ein Versprechen einzulösen, vergesst das nicht."

"Das habe ich, in der Tat. Morgen Abend, sagt Ihr? Das dürfte zu schaffen sein", grinste d'Artagnan ein wenig und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Aber nur, wenn Ihr mich jetzt entschuldigt. Denn obgleich die Wachpläne für den Rest der Woche fertig sein mögen, so gibt es doch noch anderes vorzubereiten."

"Arbeitet nur nicht die ganze Nacht hindurch", zwinkerte Aramis dem Leutnant zum Abschied zu und meinte noch an Athos und Porthos gewandt, bevor sich auch die drei Freunde trennten: "Ich hoffe, morgen Abend werden wir einige interessante Dinge erfahren."


	17. Szene XVII

_**Autor's Note: **Endlich ist das 17. Kapitel fertig geworden, nach über einem halben Jahr! Ich habe die Geschichte nicht aufgegeben, auch wenn ich schon darüber nachgedacht hatte. Was mich letztlich doch vom Weiterschreiben überzeugt hat, das sind zum Einen ein paar ganz besonders liebe Menschen (ihr wisst, dass ihr gemeint seid, fühlt euch also geknuddelt!) und zum anderen die Tatsache, dass ich sehr an "Quo Vadis" hänge. Also werde ich diese FF für mich und für alle, die sie gerne lesen weiterführen. Nur Garantie auf schnellere Updates gibt es leider nicht! Ich hoffe, es werden bis zum nächsten Kapitel nicht wieder über 7 Monate vergehen. Geb' mein Bestes und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen! Hilfreiche Reviews sind wie immer sehr erwünscht! _

_P.S.: In diesem Kapitel stimmen garantiert so einige Dinge nicht, die ich einfach mal als militärisch-/gesellschaftliche Fakten hingestellt habe. Aber dafür hatte ich eine Menge Spaß beim Ausdenken selbiger. _

* * *

XVII 

Der Morgen war noch jung und trotzdem schallte aus dem Innenhof des Hauptquartiers bereits ein Lärm, wie er vielleicht nur noch von einem der zahlreichen Marktplätze in Paris übertroffen werden konnte. Allerdings ging es in den Reihen der Gardisten seiner Majestät wesentlich disziplinierter zu, als es zwischen Ständen, Waren, Verkäufern, Kunden und Taschendieben jemals möglich gewesen wäre. Der Morgenappell war eben vorüber und jene Soldaten und Kadetten, die nicht für den Wachdienst eingeteilt waren, setzten die Leibesübungen fort, wurden im Tanzen, Fechten oder Marschieren unterrichtet.

Heute schienen die überwiegend noch recht jungen Männer mit besonderem Eifer bei der Sache zu sein und dies mochte nicht zuletzt an dem seltenen Besuch liegen, von dem das "Hôtel des Essarts", wie das Gebäude scherzhaft von den Soldaten in Anlehnung an ein bekanntes anderes Hôtel genannt wurde, beehrt wurde. Moissac hatte eben das Haupttor passiert, sein übliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, welches augenblicklich allerdings weniger naiv als besonders selbstbewusst wirkte. Er war nicht alleine. An seinem Arm führte er eine junge Dame, die sich mit wachsendem Staunen aus großen, wässrig-blauen Augen umsah und sich noch etwas näher an ihren Cousin zu schmiegen schien, während sie den Innenhof durchschritten.

Mademoiselle Anais de Moissac war die Tochter eines Onkels dritten oder vierten Grades, der ebenfalls den Familiennamen trug. Aber dort endete auch schon jede Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Vetter, den man allein von der äußeren Erscheinung her niemals für verwandt mit Anais gehalten hätte. Sie war keine atemberaubende Schönheit. Aber sie war... niedlich. Alles an ihr war entzückend, die Stupsnase, die schmalen Hände, das flachsblonde Haar, die zierlichen Füße, der kindlich schüchterne Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, die Schleifen an ihrem rosafarbenem Kleid. Sie mochte kaum älter als 15 Jahre sein und weckte in Männern das Bedürfnis, sie in den Arm zu nehmen und vor der schlechten, missgünstigen Wirklichkeit zu beschützen. Sicher heiratete sie irgendwann einen wohl situierten Edelmann, der sie verehren und auf Händen tragen würde, bekäme viele Kinder mit ihm und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. So niedlich war sie. So langweilig. Allein ihr gelegentliches Schniefen, als wolle sie jeden Moment vor Erstaunen über die große, weite Welt in Tränen ausbrechen, war etwas aufregend abweichendes in dieser perfekt Durchschnittlichkeit.

Catherine Chesnay hatte sich auf dem Weg von ihrer Wohnung bis zum Hauptquartier ausgiebig mit jenem Schniefen beschäftigen können und sie war zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass Anais nicht erkältet, sondern schlicht nur hochnäsig war. Moissac hatte sich auf Bitten des Leutnants der Musketiere hin schnell dazu bereit erklärt, auch Athos' Wirtin mit zum Hauptquartier zu nehmen. Ganz Kavalier hatte der Gardist Catherine sogar abgeholt und sich freundlich, wenn auch oberflächlich mit ihr unterhalten bis sie ein anderes Haus erreicht und sich dort Mademoiselle Anais zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Von dort an belagerte das Mädchen ihren Cousin geradezu eifersüchtig und fragte ihn über alles aus, was sie vielleicht erwarten könnte. Ob er schon wisse, wer ihre zukünftige Herrin sein mochte? Ob Monsieur des Essarts ein umgänglicher Mensch war? Ob sie wohl einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen und bald tatsächlich eine Anstellung und eigenes Auskommen haben würde?

Sie war wirklich noch sehr jung, vielleicht verzieh Madame Chesnay Anais deshalb ihr Benehmen. Wahrscheinlich aber war Catherine auch nichts anderes als erleichtert darüber, nicht noch weiter mit den beiden Moissacs plaudern zu müssen, sondern sie ganz sich selbst überlassen zu können. Während der Gardist seine Cousine mit möglichst genauen Antworten auf ihre zahlreichen Fragen beruhigte, lenkte sich Catherine von ihrer eigenen Nervosität ab, indem sie nicht zu sehr darüber nachdachte.

Sie war in einer Mission unterwegs, zugegeben eine ungewöhnliche Mission vielleicht und nichts, was eine Wirtin üblicherweise tun sollte. Aber man verließ sich auf sie und zwei Stunden würden genügen. Zwei Stunden lang dafür Sorgen, dass des Essarts nicht das Hauptquartier verließ – das sollte zu schaffen und eigentlich kein Grund für Nervosität sein. Trotzdem wünschte sich Catherine den Weg vom Tor über den Innenhof bis zum Haus jetzt sehr viel länger.

Die Gardisten setzten ihre Waffenübungen fort und es schien, als würden sie sich umso mehr anstrengen während Mademoiselle de Moissac an der Seite ihres Cousins an den Soldaten vorbeiging. Catherine wusste, dass die verstohlenen Blicke und das heldenhafte Gebaren wohl kaum ihr und ihrem schlichten, gelben Kleid galten. Mochten die Gardisten sie ruhig für die Zofe des Mädchens halten, sie war froh um die mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit. Moissac hingegen schien die bewundernden Blicke und das hie und da auch wissende Grinsen seiner Kameraden zu genießen und führte die Damen über den Hof, als wäre er selbst der Besitzer.

Im Unterschied zum Hôtel de Tréville wohnte niemand dauerhaft in dem großen Haus, auf das die drei jungen Leute nun zuhielten. Trotzdem wurde es auch manchmal als Quartier genutzt, wenn sich die Wohnungssuche für die neuen Rekruten als zu schwierig oder zu teuer erwies. Auch hier gab es in der Eingangshalle eine große Aufgangstreppe, doch wurde sie nicht von Gardisten und Bittstellern belagert, sondern führte unmittelbar ins obere Stockwerk. Allerdings befand sich nicht etwa dort das Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns, denn oben waren nur die Quartiere. Im Erdgeschoss spielte sich alles ab, was für die Kompanie relevant war und das Arbeitszimmer war auf der linken Seite hinter einer Doppeltüre zu suchen.

Auf ein zusätzliches Vorzimmer verzichtete aber auch Monsieur des Essarts nicht, allein schon, um dem Lärm aus der Halle durch eine weitere Tür noch ein wenig länger draußen zu halten. Denn Lärm gab es auch hier: Zwar übten sich die Gardisten nicht in Scheinduellen, aber auch in diesem Hauptquartier wurde gelacht, geprahlt, gewettet, gewürfelt und gescherzt - ebenso scheinbar disziplinlos wie bei den Musketieren. Doch wie in jener Kompanie, so standen auch hier die Soldaten auf Befehl ihres kommandierenden Offiziers sofort bei Fuß und verteidigten Ruf und Ehre der Einheit.

Vielleicht bestand der einzige Unterschied lediglich darin, dass den jungen Männern hier zunächst das Wesen des Militärs beigebracht wurde, während sich bei den Musketieren überwiegend bereits verdiente Soldaten finden ließen. Als erklärte Lieblingseinheit seiner Majestät hätten die Gardisten möglicherweise in ständiger Konkurrenz zu den Musketieren gestanden, wie es die Garde des Kardinals tat. Aber ganz im Gegenteil verstanden sich die Königstreuen meistens hervorragend untereinander, was sich nicht zuletzt auch in dem guten Verhältnis zwischen den Hauptleuten widerspiegelte.

Zumindest für Außenstehende, berichtigte sich Catherine, nicht ohne nüchternen Spott in Gedanken während sie sich vom noch immer mit seiner Cousine schwatzenden Moissac ins Vorzimmer führen ließ. Das Zimmer durchmaß von Tür zu Tür nicht mehr als fünf große Schritte, aber es bot Platz genug für einige Sessel, in denen die Besucher warten konnten. Auf der linken Seite war ein großes Fenster und durch das einfallende Licht wirkte der Raum hell und freundlich. Eine Topfpflanze stand in der Ecke, darüber hing ein kleiner Wandteppich. Er zeigte nur ein regelmäßiges Muster, kein Motiv aus einer Sage oder ein Bild christlicher Symbolbedeutung, wie es oft so üblich war.

Wie zu erwarten war das Vorzimmer nicht leer und als Anais den Raum betrat, erhoben sich gleich drei Herren aus ihren Sesseln, um ihren Platz der Mademoiselle anzubieten. Anais sah erst unsicher zu ihrem Cousin auf, der den übrigen Besuchern freundlich zunickte. Wahrscheinlich kannte er sie. Er kannte halb Paris und Freunde, Boten oder Bittsteller - natürlich auch die Soldaten der Kompanie - erschienen auch mehr als einmal bei Monsieur des Essarts. Trotzdem ließ der Gardist seine Cousine nun nicht gehen, sondern führte sie weiterhin am Arm, als sie sich dem Fenster zuwandten und hinausblickten, während sie warteten. Anscheinend hielt es Moissac nicht für nötig, seine Anwesenheit zu melden und um eine Unterredung zu bitten. Natürlich. Er wurde ja erwartet...

Catherine verscheuchte ihren finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, setzte stattdessen eine möglichst würdevolle Miene auf und sah herausfordernd zu einem der besetzten Sessel nahe der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer. Der junge Herr, der sich dort niedergelassen hatte - unverkennbar ein Edelmann aus wohlsituiertem Hause, wahrscheinlich noch nicht lange Gardist und auch nur deshalb Soldat, um den Kriegsdienst abzuleisten, ohne jedoch eine sonderliche Neigung für Uniformen und Waffen zu haben - bemerkte den Blick und erhob sich rasch, bekam roten Ohren und grinste verlegen. "Mademoiselle, bitte, nehmt Platz", nuschelte er hastig.

"Madame", betonte Catherine freundlich. "Habt Dank", schickte sie den jungen Gardisten fort, der erleichtert die Flucht in eine andere Ecke des Vorzimmers ergriff.

Catherine setzte sich, stützte das Kinn auf die Hand, den Ellbogen auf die Sessellehne und stellte sich aufs Warten ein. Moissac mochte sich für besonders wichtig nehmen, deswegen hatte er sich dennoch solange zu gedulden, bis er an der Reihe war und ihn ein Adjutant hereinbat. Das konnte noch ein Weilchen dauern, denn das Vorzimmer war nicht gerade verwaist. Zudem drangen aus dem Arbeitszimmer leise stimmen. Catherine verstand nicht, worüber sich unterhalten wurde, auf jeden Fall bewies es, dass sich der Hauptmann gerade noch mit anderen Leuten herumzuplagen hatte.

Zehn Minuten vergingen. In dieser Zeit flüsterten Anais und ihr Cousin am Fenster leise miteinander und die Blicke einiger anderer Herren im Vorzimmer klebten geradezu an der jungen Frau. Catherine verzog keine Miene. Je weniger Beachtung man ihr schenkte, desto besser. Auch, wenn sie es sich nicht offen eingestehen wollte: Dieser kleine Auftrag, der im Grunde genommen nicht mehr als ein Schauspiel war, schien ihr weit schwieriger zu erfüllen als wenn man sie zum Sekundanten für ein Duell gegen die halbe Kardinalsgarde gebeten hätte. Nun gut, der Vergleich mochte etwas übertrieben und unpassend sein. Aber bei Letzterem wäre es zumindest sehr nebensächlich gewesen, ob die Frisur - gebändigt erst durch unzählige Haarnadeln - auch richtig saß. Oder ob das zartduftende Damenparfüm auch wirklich zart und nicht zu aufdringliche wirkte. Catherine hatte sich für Vanille entschieden, süß und nicht ganz billig, aber immer noch erschwinglich.

Im Sessel nahe der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer, zwischen der Topfpflanze und dem nächsten Möbelstück, in dem ein älterer Mann saß, dem der Kopf auf die Brust gesunken war und der schwer atmete, beachtete tatsächlich niemand die Wirtin. Catherine ihrerseits hob erst den Blick, als die Stimmen hinter der Tür lauter und näher klangen. Anscheinend war man im Begriff das Arbeitszimmer zu verlassen. Weniger aus Neugier, mehr, weil ihr kaum eine andere Wahl blieb, hörte die junge Frau etwas genauer hin.

"Ja, er wird bald eintreffen", sagte gerade jemand und eine andere Stimme, die Catherine nicht ganz unbekannt schien, fügte hinzu: "Laut des Schreibens hat er allerdings Begleitung."

Ein Dritter schien eine Frage zu stellen, Catherine erkannte es am veränderten Tonfall, doch verstand sie die Worte selbst nicht. Dieser Sprecher musste weiter von der Tür entfernt sein. Zum Beispiel am anderen Ende des Raumes, hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend...

"Eine private Angelegenheit", sagte jetzt wieder der Erste gedämpft durch die Tür und erneut antwortete man ihm.

"Er versichert, das wird es nicht", erwiderte der Zweite und machte es Catherine leicht, sich den fehlenden Teil des Gesprächs hinzuzudenken. Ein Stuhl schien gerückt zu werden, vielleicht erhob sich gerade jemand. Jedoch waren keine Schritte zu hören. Nur die beiden ersten Sprecher sagten zugleich: "Jawohl, monsieur le capitaine!" und kaum einen Augenblick später wurde die Tür geöffnet. Catherine zuckte leicht zurück und gab sich dann ganz unbeteiligt, während sie, scheinbar ohne jedes Interesse und mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck die beiden Gardisten musterte, die aus dem Arbeitszimmer traten. Saint-Marc und Villeneuve!

Letzterer bemerkte den Blick Catherines und zwang seine Mundwinkel zu einem Lächeln, das er selbst sicher als höflich beschrieben hätte. Die junge Frau blickte schnell in eine andere Richtung und war sehr erleichtert, als die beiden Gardisten vorübergingen. Noch bevor sie das Vorzimmer ganz verlassen hatten, rief der Adjutant: "Moissac!"

Der Gardist wandte sich vom Fenster ab, nickte einmal Saint-Marc und Villeneuve zu, tätschelte seiner Cousine die Hand und erklärte Catherine abschließend durch einen Blick in ihre Richtung, dass er der Gemeinte war und sie jetzt eintreten durften. Catherine erhob sich und ließ den anderen beiden den Vortritt ins Arbeitszimmer.

Der Raum wirkte sehr... nun, wie ein Platz zum Arbeiten. Catherine stellte sich das Bild eines anderen ihr bekannten Arbeitszimmers vor, verglich und stellte fest, dass dieser Raum hier beinahe kahl dagegen wirkte. Nicht ungemütlich, aber auch nicht mit überflüssigem Schmuck versehen. Alles wirkte zweckmäßig, der Schreibtisch, die Stühle davor und der Sessel dahinter, der Schrank mit den dunkelgrünen Glastüren, der Kamin an der rechten Seite, die Uhr an der hinteren Wand. Es war kein Wohnraum, man sollte sich nicht so heimelig und wohl fühlen, dass man gut zwischen zwei Berichten die Beine hochlegen und die Gedanken treiben lassen konnte. Hier wurden Dinge erledigt und nicht aufgeschoben. Außerdem war der Schreibtisch aufgeräumt. Es türmten sich keine Papiere auf ihm, man konnte an diesem Platz arbeiten, ohne zuvor diverse Federhalter, Briefbeschwerer, Tintenfässchen und Unterlagen beiseite schieben zu müssen. Die Einrichtung war nicht in dem Sinne abweisend. Sie erinnerte nur jeden, der sich in diesem Raum aufhielt daran, dass es auch noch ein zu Hause gab. Und dort konnte man sich entspannen und die Pflicht des Tages hinter sich lassen.

Monsieur des Essarts selbst stand am Kamin und wandte sich um, als die drei jungen Leute nun eintraten. Moissac verneigte sich sofort, Anais knickste und Catherine tat es ihr ein wenig umständlich nach. "Monsieur, darf ich vorstellen?" ergriff Moissac das Wort. "Dies sind Anais de Moissac und Catherine Chesnay."

Der Hauptmann der Gardisten begrüßte die Damen höflich, blickte aber recht verwundert zu Catherine. Ihm war nur Moissacs Cousine angekündigt worden, aber des Essarts schien keine Zeit mit einem Hinweis darauf verlieren zu wollen. Ohne das Moissac es zu bemerken schien, wurde Catherine das Gefühl nicht los, dass dem Hauptmann diese ganze Angelegenheit nichts anderes als lästig war. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln? Trotzdem gab sich des Essarts nichts anderes als freundlich und zuvorkommend, verzichtete jedoch darauf, den Besuchern einen Platz anzubieten. Den Grund dafür erfuhren sie keinen Augenblick später.

"So sehr es mir ein Vergnügen ist, die Bekanntschaft der Damen zu machen", schmeichelte der Hauptmann routiniert, worauf Anais prompt hereinfiel und errötete, "so bedaure ich es doch auch, nicht der eigentliche Grund für diesen Besuch zu sein."

Er wollte sie loswerden, eindeutig. Leider war Catherines Mission eine andere und so fragte sie naiv, wie es Anais mit Sicherheit getan hätte, wenn das Mädchen in diesem Augenblick nur den Mund aufbekommen hätte: "Wann werden wir die Madame treffen?"

Wieder wirkte des Essarts ein wenig überrascht von dieser sehr direkten Frage und schien Catherine erst jetzt richtig zu bemerken. "Darauf wollte ich soeben zu sprechen kommen", lächelte er schließlich höflich. "Wir werden der Gräfin de Chassiron entgegengehen, denn ich erwarte ihren Besuch um Punkt neun Uhr, wie sie ihn angekündigt hat."

Anais runzelte verwirrt die schöne Stirn und blickte zur Uhr, deren Zeiger gerade auf halb zehn vorrückten. Catherine ihrerseits musste ein allzu offenes Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Ihre Anstrengungen wurden durch ein Zwickern seitens des Hauptmanns in ihre Richtung belohnt, was es der jungen Frau schlagartig sehr erleichterte ernst zu bleiben.

"Nun, Madame de Chassiron sollte jeden Augenblick eintreffen." fuhr des Essarts fort. "Es wäre mir eine Freude, die Damen der Gräfin und ihrem Gatten vorzustellen."

* * *

Der Adjutant musste noch einen zusätzlichen Befehl für den Fähnrich der Kompanie gehabt haben, nachdem er Moissac und seine beiden Begleiterinnen ins Arbeitszimmer gerufen hatte, denn als sie, begleitet vom Hauptmann wieder ins Vorzimmer traten, waren alle Besucher gegangen und die Gardisten versammelt auf dem Innenhof angetreten. Catherine hätte vermutet, dass der Morgenappell bereits vorbei war. Es schien jedoch eine zusätzliche Parade stattzufinden und die junge Frau fragte sich, ob dies etwas mit der Ankunft der Gräfin de Chassiron zu tun hatte. 

Des Essarts schritt voran, geradewegs auf den Innenhof und in den Reihen der Gardisten wurde Haltung angenommen. Das Geräusch von etwa 100 Stiefelpaaren, die sich wie ein Mann nach vorne drehten war gleichsam eindrucksvoll wie beklemmend und die Tatsache, dass jeder der Soldaten ein Gewehr geschultert hielt, verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. Sie wirkten diszipliniert wie bei einer offizielle Begrüßung, herausgeputzt und ordentlich als ob der König selbst kommen würde, um die Truppe zu inspizieren. Der Hauptmann überzeugte sich mit einem raschen Blick davon, dass jeder an seinem Platz stand. In der vorderen Reihe war eine Lücke.

„Moissac", wandte sich des Essarts seinem Untergebenen zu, der bis dahin ungewöhnlich schweigsam mit Anais und Catherine an seiner Seite gefolgt war. Der Hauptmann deutete mit einem knappe Nicken in Richtung des leeren Platzes zwischen zwei Gardisten und sichtlich erbleichend schien Moissac einzufallen, wo er sich eigentlich befinden sollte. Mit einer entschuldigenden Geste zu seiner Cousine hin und einem verlegenen Blick zu Catherine, bestätigte er die Anweisung seines Hauptmanns und eilte rasch zur Lücke. Einer der Soldaten hielt die Paradewaffe für den jungen Gardisten bereit und reicht sie weiter. Keinen Augenblick später wirkte es, als hätte Moissac nie in der Reihe der Uniformen gefehlt.

„Mesdemoiselles, verzeiht die Eile und unhöfliche Geschäftigkeit des heutigen Tages", meinte des Essarts schließlich und setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. Es wirkte nicht ganz echt, wer den Hauptmann besser kannte, hätte auch seine Anspannung sehen können. Lag es an dem bevorstehenden Besuch oder gab es einen anderen Grund? Catherine war sich sicher, wer immer diese Gräfin und ihr Gatte sein mochten, was für eine hohe Stellung sie vielleicht inne hatten – den Umgang mit Höflingen war des Essarts gewohnt. Es musste etwas anderes sein, aber die junge Frau hütete sich, nur einen Gedanken ihrer Überlegungen offen zu zeigen.

„Mancher Gast erwartet einen besonderen Empfang und zweifelsohne sind der Graf und die Gräfin de Chassiron solche Gäste", fuhr der Hauptmann fort und Anais trat etwas näher zu Catherine. „Lasst euch nur nicht zu sehr von diesem militärischen Gehabe beeindrucken", scherzte des Essarts weiter, aber Moissacs Cousine schien durchaus sehr beeindruckt zu sein. Wahrscheinlich entwarf sie gerade das prunkvolle Bild der Gräfin, ihrer vielleicht zukünftigen Herrin und fügte im Hintergrund soeben ein pompöses Schloss inmitten weitläufiger Ländereien hinzu.

Die Vorfreude färbte ihre blassen Wangen, sah Catherine aus dem Augenwinkel, während die Wirtin bemerkte: „Dieses Anwesen trug früher einmal den Namen „Hôtel de Chassiron", Monsieur?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage und ein weiteres Mal schien des Essarts erstaunt über Madame Chesnay, die er zunächst für die Gouvernante des Mädchens gehalten haben mochte und die von Beginn an mehr Sachverstand und Menschenkenntnis zeigte, als Anais im Laufe ihres Lebens erlernen würde. Er schmunzelte, und es wirkte aufrechter als noch vorhin. „In der Tat. Unser Gönner erlaubt sich seinen alljährlichen Besuch. Gehen wir ihm also entgegen."

Anais blickte recht verständnislos drein, aber folgte brav dem Hauptmann und Catherine, die sich nicht die Mühe machte, dem Mädchen zu erklären. So wie Monsieur de Tréville sein Privathaus als Hauptquartier der Musketiere nutzen ließ, so hatte wohl der Graf de Chassiron den Gardisten dieses Hôtel überlassen. Diese Lösung war recht angenehm, hätte doch sonst nur noch ein altes Wachhaus am Louvre zur Verfügung gestanden, das höchstens zum Wachwechsel genutzt wurde und taugte. Die Chassirons als großzügige „Wohltäter" erhofften sich möglicherweise einen guten Stand beim König, wenn sie seiner Lieblingseinheit den Wohnsitz in Paris überließen. Wahrlich, kein schlechtes Geschäft. So verkam das Hôtel auf jeden Fall nicht und musste teuer in Ordnung gehalten werden, obwohl niemand darin lebte.

Sie gingen zügig bis zum Haupttor und kaum hatten sie es erreicht und des Essarts den jungen Frauen bedeutet an einem der geöffneten Torflügel zu warten, holperte eine Kutsche vom anderen Ende der Straße bis vor das Hauptquartier. Auf den Türen waren kleine Kronen, der Kutscher brachte die erschöpften Pferde mit einem derben Riss an den Zügeln zum Stehen. Catherine beobachtete, wie einer der Vorhänge in den Fenstern leicht beiseite geschoben wurde, als wolle man sich vergewissern, am richtigen Ziel angelangt zu sein. Der Kutscher sprang vom Bock und öffnete mit einer galanten Bewegung, die man dem grobschlächtig wirkendem Mann zunächst nicht zugetraut hätte, die Tür.

Die folgende Begrüßung zwischen den beiden Herrschaften, die der Kutsche entstiegen und dem Hauptmann der Gardisten schien nach einem bestimmten Ritual zu verlaufen. Keine der Parteien schien besonders erfreut darüber, den Gegenüber zu treffen und doch begrüßte man sich respektvoll mit einer ausgesuchten Höflichkeit, an der es wirklich nichts auszusetzen gab. Lediglich die aufgesetzt wirkenden, wächsern-freundlichen Gesichter ließen Zweifel daran aufkommen, ob hier echte Herzlichkeit zu sehen war.

„Monsieur des Essarts, es ist ein Vergnügen nach langer Zeit wieder in Paris zu sein und von Euch so freundlich willkommen geheißen zu werden", sagte die Gräfin gerade mit überraschend tiefer Stimme. Sie war eine Frau mittleren Alters, mit schön gepflegten Händen und einer dicken Schicht Rouge auf den Wangen. Sicher war Madame de Chassiron in ihrer Jugend eine hübsche Frau gewesen, aber das Leben und der übermäßige Gebrauch von weißem Puder hatten sie schneller altern lassen. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob sie ihre echten Haare auf dem Kopf trug, aber man hätte sicher einen grauen Haaransatz erwartet, nicht diese kupferroten Locken, die hier und dort unter der Krempe des breiten Hutes zu sehen waren. Die Gräfin bewegte sich elegant und auf jede Geste bedacht nach lang einstudierten Mustern. Ihrer Umgebung schenkte sie kaum Beachtung, als schien diese Stadt es nicht wert zu sein. Ein Fächer schnappte auf und die Gräfin drehte ihn auf eine bedeutungsvolle Weise, die keine Person von niederem Stand verstehen würde. Nichts an der Chassiron schien natürlich, ganz bestimmt nicht der wohlwollende Blick aus ihren stahlgrauen Augen.

Catherine verstand immer besser, warum des Essarts heute nicht bester Laune zu sein schien und alle lästigen Besucher schnell wieder fortschicken wollte. Ihr Unbehagen wuchs noch angesichts einer begeistert staunenden Anais, die ganz den Eindruck erweckte, sofort zu der Gräfin stürzen zu wollen, um sich ihr vorzustellen und dann ein wenig Glanz von der Erhabenheit der Madame abbekommen zu können.

Der Graf seinerseits wirkte neben seiner Frau eher grau und unscheinbar. Er war alt, schon ein Greis und musste es schon gewesen sein, als er die Madame heiratete. Seine Augen waren trüb, er ging gebeugt auf einen Stock gestützt. Nicht irgendeinem Stock! Die Gräfin hatte wohl schon dafür gesorgt, dass es sich um eine vergoldete, mit reichlich Edelsteinen besetzte Gehhilfe handelte, wenn der Alte schon nicht durch eine aristokratische Haltung auf seinen gehobenen Stand hinweisen konnte. Auch Monsieur de Chassiron schenkte seiner Umgebung keine Beachtung, doch lag es bei ihm wohl allein an der Zahl der Jahre, die sich auf seinen Schultern türmten und ihn allmählich niederdrückten. Er begrüßte des Essarts, ohne jedoch auf dessen Frage nach dem Befinden des Grafen zu antworten. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Worte gar nicht hören können und der Hauptmann verzichtete auf eine Wiederholung. Stattdessen lud er Graf und Gräfin ein, ihm ins Hauptquartier der Gardisten zu folgen. Die Kutsche wartete, anscheinend sollte sich der Besuch nicht zu sehr in die Länge ziehen.

Catherine und Anais lösten sich vom Tor, als die Drei näher kamen. Moissacs Cousine knickste tief vor der Gräfin, was der Madame ein hochmütiges, stolzes Lächeln entlockte. Catherine schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen und erst, als des Essarts die beiden jungen Frauen mit Namen vorstellte, streifte ein kurzer Blick Athos' Wirtin. Man schien sofort zu befinden, es hier mit einer normalen Bürgerlichen zu tun zu haben, wie schon das einfach „Catherine Chesnay" vermuten ließ und entsprechend gleichgültig wurde sie behandelt. Für Anais jedoch hatte die Gräfin sogar ein paar Worte übrig: „Anais de Moissac? Habe ich diesen Namen nicht schon einmal gehört? Ja, Ihr seid die Tochter von Pierre de Moissac", hellte sich das Gesicht der Gräfin auf und Anais bestätigte die Vermutung, in dem glücklichen Wissen, dass sich die Madame de Chassiron an jemanden wie ihren Vater erinnern konnte. „Ein guter Mann, Euer Vater. Ehrlich und aufrecht. Mein liebes Kind, aber was macht Ihr denn hier, so ganz allein in Paris?"

„Oh, mein Cousin bat mich, ihn doch zu besuchen. Er-"

„Ah, er ist ein Gardist?"

„Ja, Madame. Er hat-"

„Ein tüchtiger Junge, bestimmt. So sind die Gardisten von Monsieur des Essarts alle."

„Ja, Madame", beschränkte sich Anais zu antworten, denn die Chassiron schien neben allen anderen unangenehmen Eigenschaften auch noch anderen Menschen gerne ins Wort zu fallen.

„Mademoiselle de Moissac, Ihr bleibt in meiner Nähe", bestimmte die Gräfin nun und wandte sich um, nach ihrem Gatten zu sehen, der während des Gesprächs langsam aufgeschlossen hatte und weiter schritt, als könne er jetzt nicht Halt machen, die Damen zu begrüßen, sondern wolle sich einen Vorsprung erlaufen, damit alle gemeinsam im Innenhof eintrafen. Vielleicht zog ihn aber auch der Anblick der Uniformen an und das Wissen um eine Parade, die gleich für ihn abgehalten werden würde.

Catherine war zu vernünftig, um beleidigt zu sein. Zwar zitterte eine heiße Wut über die Gräfin in ihr, aber das durfte sie nun nicht davon abhalten, ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Sie stand nur im Hintergrund und hatte sich allein darum zu sorgen, des Essarts im Auge zu behalten, der, weitere Floskeln mit seinen Gästen austauschend, die Chassirons zu einem Teil des Innenhofs führte, wo Sessel aufgebaut worden waren, damit sich Graf und Gräfin setzen konnten um das für sie vorbereitete Schauspiel bequem beobachten zu können.

Anais bezog Aufstellung halb hinter, halb neben dem Sessel der Madame und schien an ihren Lippen zu kleben, während sie sprach. Vergötterung war wohl das richtige Wort für das, was Moissacs Cousine für die Gräfin empfand. Sie passten gut zueinander, befand Catherine grimmig und suchte sich selbst einen Platz halb im Schatten der Mauer stehend. Des Essarts gab seinem Fähnrich ein Zeichen und die Stand-Parade begann.

Mit dem greisen Grafen vollführte sich nach den ersten Bewegungsabläufen ein ganz erstaunlicher Wandel. Er sah auf und seine trüben Augen schienen plötzlich wieder mit neuem Lebensgeist zu leuchten. Sein Stock klopfte rhythmisch auf den Boden und der alte Chassiron saß ganz aufrecht in seinem Sessel, während er voller offensichtlicher Begeisterung die kleine Parade betrachtete. Vielleicht hätte sich der Graf selbst eingereiht und in perfekter Manier „Kehrt-um", „Augen-links" und wie die Befehle nicht alle hießen ausgeführt. Gewehre wurde auf bestimmte Weise gegriffen, gedreht, gehoben, abgestellt. Dazu wurde getrommelt und der Takt angegeben.

"Das ist überaus beeindruckend, Monsieur", fächelte sich die Madame ein wenig Luft zu und klang nicht im geringsten beeindruckt. Anais, die bis eben noch staunend zugesehen hatte und dabei wohl besonders ihren Cousin bewunderte, setzte nach diesen Worten eine ebenfalls steinerne Miene auf. „Mademoiselle de Moissac, welcher ist Euer Cousin?"

„Oh, einer von ihnen. Irgendwo in der ersten Reihe", winkte sie beiläufig ab und die Gräfin nickte zu frieden. „Gefällt es Euch in Paris?"

„Nicht sehr, es ist doch sehr laut und die Luft ist so schlecht. Die Leute sind unfreundlich. Ich sehne mich zurück-"

„In die Provinz, zu Eurer Familie?"

„Aber nein, Madame! Ich möchte soviel kennen lernen, die großen Höfe, die bekannten Salons, die vornehmen Damen und Herren. Die Welt sehen."

„Mein liebes Kind, wir sollten uns nach diesem grandiosen Aufzug ein wenig ausführlicher unterhalten", bedachte die Gräfin Anais mit einem fast mütterlichen Blick, oder was sie dafür halten mochte.

In der Zwischenzeit bemerkte Catherine ein bekanntes Gesicht in den Reihen der Gardisten. Es war der junge Mann, der ihr eben seinen Sessel im Vorzimmer überlassen hatte und er fiel Madame Chesnay nur deshalb auf, weil er sich fürchterlich ungeschickt anstellte. Er war ganz hinten außen postiert, an einem Platz also, dem Zuschauer möglichst wenig Beachtung schenkten – und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung von dem, was er tat. Wäre er ein völlig neuer Rekrut gewesen, so hätte man ihn sicher nicht in die Aufstellung mit einbezogen. Nein, dieser Gardist schien einfach keine Begabung zu haben und mittlerweile runzelte auch des Essarts die Stirn.

Catherine verdrehte leicht die Augen, als der junge Mann bei der nächsten Anweisung sein Gewehr beinahe hätte fallen lassen. Er fasste es grundsätzlich verkehrt an, hatte die falsche Hand oben und drehte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Es schien nicht einmal Absicht dahinter zu stecken, denn es musste dem Gardisten bewusst sein, dass ihn einige zusätzliche Übungsstunden am Gewehr und einige Nächte mit sehr wenig Schlaf erwarteten, bis er endlich das Richtige tat. Es steckte keine direkte Bestrafung hinter solchen Maßnahmen. Aber des Essarts hielt viel darauf, dass die bei ihm ausgebildeten Soldaten auch ihr Handwerk verstanden.

Catherine konnte nicht länger die Verzweiflung und Ungeschicklichkeit des Gardisten mitansehen, der gerade einen bangen Blick zu seinem Hauptmann warf, welcher noch mit Geduld zusah. Mit einem kurzen Wink, ohne dass es einer der anderen Zuschauer bemerkte, machte Catherine den Gardisten auf sich aufmerksam und hielt dann ihre Hände so, als würde sie selbst eine Waffe tragen. Beim nächsten Befehl des Fähnrichs machte sie die Bewegung deutlich mit und in seiner Hilflosigkeit griff der junge Mann nach diesem letzten, wenn auch ungewöhnlichen Strohhalm. Er ahmte den Griff nach und tatsächlich schien er selbst überrascht über das Resultat, dass seine Bewegungen unvermittelt im Einklang mit denen seines Nebenmannes waren. Der nächste Befehl folgte, wieder zeigte Catherine was zu tun war und der Gardist ließ sich von ihr über die Parade führen.

Des Essarts stand mit dem Rücken zu der jungen Frau und konnte ihre Bemühungen nicht sehen. Aber er bemerkte wohl, dass der eben noch tollpatschige Gardist jetzt sehr viel sicherer war und die Ausführungen ohne weitere, schlimme Patzer zu Ende brachte. Vielleicht war eine zusätzliche Waffenübung doch nicht nötig und es brauchte nur einige Zeit, bis sich dieser Rekrut eingefunden hatte.

Die Parade war beendet, die Gardisten standen stramm und würden sich erst wieder rühren, wenn ein Vorgesetzter ihnen das Zeichen dazu gab. Anais und die Gräfin tauschten im besten Einvernehmen einen Blick, der alte Chassiron schälte sich mühsam aus seinem Sessel, Hilfe lehnte er ab. Es war noch so etwas wie sturer Stolz in dem geschwächten Körper, zudem schien der Aufzug ihm neue Kraft verliehen zu haben. Jedenfalls konnte er des Essarts, der Gräfin, Moissacs Cousine und Catherine langsam, aber sicher zum Eingang des Hauses folgen.

„Wirklich, eine bemerkenswert disziplinierte Kompanie, Monsieur", wandte sich gerade die Gräfin nur scheinbar lobend an des Essarts, „und der König hat für sie ihn Euch den besten Hauptmann gefunden."

„Zuviel der Ehre, Madame. Ohne das Hôtel de Chassiron würden die Gardisten nicht sein können, was sie sind."

Der Weg führte zum Vorzimmer und von dort hätte die kleine Prozession wahrscheinlich das Arbeitszimmer betreten sollen, aber in diesem Moment stürzte der Fähnrich herein, ein zusammengefaltetes Billett in der Hand. „Monsieur le capitaine", rief er, ganz außer Atem und nach einer hastigen Verbeugung zu den Gästen hin. „Das hat gerade ein Bote gebracht, es sei dringend."

„Danke, du Faur", nahm des Essarts den Brief entgegen und ging zwei Schritte mit seinem Fähnrich außer Hörweite der übrigen Anwesenden. „Lasst die Kompanie abtreten, nach dieser Parade haben die Rekruten eine Pause verdient. Die Übrigen kennen den Dienstplan für heute. Das war gute Arbeit. Lobt mir besonders den jungen Benserade, er hat es überstanden."

„Ja, Monsieur. Aber..."

„Was?"

Du Faur hob nur kurz die Schultern und deutete unauffällig zum Wandteppich, vor dem Catherine stand und das Muster studierte. Des Essarts nickte, es war nicht schwer zu erraten gewesen, woher Benserade Hilfe bekommen hatte, ohne dass der Hauptmann es von dort, wo er gestanden hatte, gesehen hätte. Trotzdem war es schon sehr verwunderlich, woher Madame Chesnay das Wissen um die richtige Ausführung von militärischen Befehlen wusste. „Das ist in Ordnung, Fähnrich. Kümmert Euch um die Kompanie, sonst steht sie morgen noch im Innenhof."

„Ein Beweis ihrer Standhaftigkeit, Monsieur", griente der Fähnrich, verneigte sich dann und eilte wieder hinaus. Der Hauptmann seinerseits öffnete den Brief ohne besondere Eile, überflog die Nachricht nur, steckte den Zettel ein und wandte sich seinen Gästen zu. „Bedauerlicherweise befiehlt man mich zum Louvre, seine Majestät wünscht einige Berichte zu besprechen. Es scheint tatsächlich eilig zu sein, der König wartet nur ungern. Selbstverständlich stehen es dem Graf und der Gräfin de Chassiron frei, weiterhin hier im Hauptquartier zu verweilen, während ich fort bin."

„Vielen Dank für das Angebot, Monsieur. Aber wir denken, es ist das Beste die Soldaten nicht weiter von ihrem Tagesgeschäft abzuhalten und zu unserer Stadtwohnung zurückzukehren", erwiderte die Madame. „Ihr werdet erwartet, Euer Fähnrich kann uns zum Tor geleiten."

„Selbstverständlich."

„Mademoiselle de Moissac, es wäre mir ein großes Vergnügen, wenn Ihr uns begleiten würdet", wandte sich die Gräfin an Anais, die vor Erleichterung, Glück und Freude erneut errötete und dankbar knickste. Sie war wohl nun Gesellschafterin auf Probe und wenn sie sich gut anstellte, hatte sie ihr Auskommen gefunden.

„Nun denn, Monsieur le capitaine. Ich freue mich auf unser nächstes Wiedersehen", reichte die Chassiron huldvoll dem Hauptmann eine Hand, der sich mit einem angedeuteten Handkuss verabschiedete und keine Miene verzog, während seine Gäste gingen. Erst, als die Tür zum Vorzimmer hinter Anais zufiel und man draußen den Fähnrich sagen hörte: „Gewiss doch, Madame", erlaubte sich des Essarts ein leises Seufzen.

„Eine Erleichterung, nicht wahr?"

„Ah, Madame Chesnay, Ihr seid noch hier", wandte sich der Hauptmann um und musterte Catherine, die noch immer beim Wandteppich stand und eine Hand auf die Lehne des Sessels neben sich gelegt hatte. „Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr heute nicht soviel Glück hattet wie Mademoiselle de Moissac."

„Was man unter Glück versteht", gab Catherine scheinbar ungerührt zurück, aber Spott lag in ihrer Stimme.

„Vielleicht kann ich dennoch etwas für Euch tun, Madame. Falls Ihr noch Interesse daran habt, Gesellschafterin bei einer Adeligen zu werden."

„Das würdet Ihr?" fragte Catherine ehrlich überrascht.

„Natürlich, Ihr sollt nicht umsonst Bekanntschaft mit den Moissacs gemacht haben", grinste der Hauptmann, ging an Madame Chesnay vorbei und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. „Bitte, tretet ein."

Des Essarts sprach freundlich, aber Catherine hörte den Unterton des Hauptmanns heraus, der deutlich machte: Dies war weniger eine Bitte, als ein Befehl. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ging sie also ins Arbeitszimmer und warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr. Über eine Stunde war schon vergangen, vielleicht konnte sie beim folgenden Gespräch noch ein paar Minuten herausschinden. Dann aber musste Tréville erledigt haben, was immer er erledigen wollte, denn mittlerweile wollte Catherine nur noch eines: Heraus aus dem Hauptquartier der Gardisten und in ihre Wohnung, sich umziehen und das gelbe Kleid wieder in den Schrank hängen, vergraben zwischen all den anderen Kleidungsstücken.

Des Essarts bot Catherine einen Stuhl an und nahm dann hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. Er hatte doch einiges mit seinem Schwager gemein, vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein allgemeingültiges Hauptmannsverhalten, sich an den Schreibtisch zu setzen und so zweieinhalb Ellen Distanz und eine handbreit dickes Holz Abstand zu schaffen.

„Vielen Dank für Eure Mühe", ergriff Catherine schließlich zuerst das Wort, „aber werdet Ihr nicht dringend im Louvre erwartet?"

„Für eine reizende junge Dame wie Euch nehme ich mir die Zeit. Der König kann warten", erwiderte des Essarts und beobachtete mit sichtlichem Amüsement die Verlegenheit der jungen Frau. Catherine ihrerseits beschloss, ab sofort nichts mehr von Komplimenten zu halten, die ihr verschiedene Hauptleute machten.

„Sagte der Fähnrich nicht, es wäre eilig?"

„Solche Boten wie der, den du Faur getroffen hat, haben es immer eilig, Madame. Dieser hier sogar ganz besonders."

Catherine zögerte einen Moment. Dann verstand sie. „Er kam zur rechten Zeit..."

„...und für niemanden unpassend, ganz Recht", bestätigte des Essarts. „Alle Jahre wieder eine neue Ausrede. Man wird einfallsreich in dieser Profession."

„Es kam mir ohnehin ungewöhnlich vor, dass Seine Majestät einige Berichte besprechen möchte", erwiderte Catherine leichthin und bemerkte ihren Fehler erst, als der Hauptmann den Kopf neigte und sagte: „Ihr scheint Euch in diesen Dingen sehr gut auszukennen, Madame. Darf ich fragen, woher Ihr dieses für eine Pariser Bürgerin ungewöhnliche Wissen über die Abläufe in einer Kompanie und außerhalb davon nehmt?"

Catherine brauchte nicht nachzudenken, sie war um eine Ausrede ebensowenig verlegen, wie es des Essarts gegenüber den unliebsamen Besitzern dieses Hôtels war. „Ihr dürft, natürlich. Ich stamme nicht aus Paris, wie Ihr sicher leicht an meinem Akzent hören könnt. Mein Mann war Soldat, er erzählte mir viel über das Militär."

„Er hat Euch auch beigebracht, ein Gewehr richtig zu halten und einem reichlich ungeschickten Gardisten während einer Parade zu helfen?"

Catherine spürte, wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Nein, Monsieur, das nicht."

„Ihr scheint wirklich ein bemerkenswertes Talent für diese Dinge zu haben, dass sogar ein beinahe gänzlich ausgebildeter Rekrut von Euch lernen kann." bohrte des Essarts weiter, aber Catherine hatte mittlerweile ihre Gedanken sammeln können, um zu erklären.

„Nach dem Tod meines Mannes erbte ich das Haus in Paris. Meinen Lebensunterhalt verdiene ich durch Untermiete an Soldaten. Wie es so ist, beeindrucken sie mit ihrem Können gerne eine schwache Frau wie mich - und sie lachen gerne nach einem anstrengenden Tag." Catherine hob kurz die Schultern und achtete nicht auf den skeptischen Gesichtsaudruck ihres Gegenübers. „Wenn die gestandenen Soldaten mir also die richtige Haltung beizubringen versuchten, stellte ich mich absichtlich dumm an, man amüsierte sich und ich lernte doch etwas dabei. Ihr wärt sicher überrascht von den vielen für das Militär tauglichen Wirtinnen in Paris, mon capitaine."

Der Hauptmann lachte kurz auf. „Oh ja, ich habe schon ähnliches vermutet, dass es in Paris eine Untergrundarmee bestehend aus den Vermieterinnen der Soldaten geben muss. Und Ihr müsst in dieser Armee wohl schon ein ranghoher Offizier sein."

„Unfug", schüttelte Catherine vehement den Kopf. „Ich bin nur eine einfache Wirtin, die nicht ewig in Paris bleiben will. Die Miete wirft nicht viel ab, ich gerate anscheinend immer an diejenigen Herren, deren Sold schon zwei Wochen vor Ende des Monats wieder erschöpft ist."

„Das verstehe ich sehr gut, Madame und wenn es mir möglich ist, werde ich Euch bei der Suche nach einer neuen Anstellung unterstützen. Ihr habt gut daran getan, Euch an Moissac zu wenden."

„Ich habe seine Bekanntschaft über den Freund eines Freundes eines Bekannten meines letzten Untermieters gemacht. Durch Zufall." Catherine fühlte sich wie bei einem Verhör und fürchtete, sich bei jeder Frage tiefer zu verstricken. Fünfzehn Minuten waren vergangen. Das musste jetzt ausreichen! „Ich bin wirklich sehr dankbar für Euer Angebot, aber nach dem heutigen Tage bin ich mir sicher, ich eigne mich kaum zur Gesellschafterin solch feiner Herrschaften."

„Dann also doch eine Karriere in der Armee?" konnte der Hauptmann der Gardisten diesen Scherz nicht lassen, aber hob beschwichtigend eine Hand, als Catherine schon auffahren wollte. „Verzeiht Madame, ich möchte Euch nicht verspotten. Ich will ehrlich sein, Gesellschafterin bei einer Gräfin de Chassiron scheint mir wirklich nicht der richtige Platz für Euch zu sein. Ihr seid zu klug dazu, und das ist viel wert. Vor allem ist es eine Qualität, die man oft bei so mancher hochwohlgeborenen Dame vermisst."

Es klang tatsächlich nach einem ehrlichen Kompliment und wäre Catherine nicht von Natur aus misstrauisch gewesen, hätte sie vielleicht den eben gefassten Entschluss, keinen Schmeicheleien durch Hauptleuten mehr zu trauen, leicht zu Gunsten Monsieur des Essarts verändert. Aber der Gedanke daran, dass der Hauptmann der Gardisten laut seines Schwagers möglicherweise Teil eines Mordkomplotts war, ließ sie Vorsicht walten. „Diesen Vergleich verdiene ich nicht, Monsieur."

„Vielleicht nicht", lächelte der Hauptmann hintergründig und fuhr fort: „Eine Anstellung bei einer der Hofdamen kommt auf keinen Fall in Frage, aber vielleicht wünscht meine Schwester eine Gesellschafterin. Ich werde mit ihr reden, sie ist die Gattin Monsieur de Trévilles."

„Madame de Tréville?" entfuhr es Catherine und des Essarts runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Ihr kennt sie?"

„Natürlich nicht", beeilte sich Catherine zu versichern. „Aber es geht doch dieses Gerücht um, dass im Hauptquartier der Musk-"

„Daran ist nichts wahres", fiel ihr der Hauptmann nicht unfreundlich, aber bestimmt ins Wort. „Meine Schwester hat ohnehin nichts mit der Kompanie zu tun, sie wohnt nun einmal mit ihrem Mann zusammen im Hôtel de Tréville."

„Verzeiht, Monsieur, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

„Das seid Ihr nicht. Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich mit Madame de Tréville reden."

„Das wäre überaus freundlich von Euch! Wie soll ich Euch das nur danken?" Catherine brauchte sich nicht sonderlich viel Mühe geben, um tatsächlich erleichtert und erfreut zu wirkten. Madame de Tréville, das war die beste Wahl, die ihr Bruder hatte treffen können. So würden sich keine weiteren Probleme ergeben, wenn Catherine plötzlich nicht mehr interessiert sein sollte an einer neuen Anstellung. Schließlich war sie hier nur für zwei Stunden im geheimen Auftrag – und sie fand, sie hatte ihre Sache gute gemacht. Liebend gerne kehrte sie nun in ihren eigentlichen Beruf zurück.

„Kein Dank, den Gefallen tue ich Euch sehr gerne und ich denke, auch meine Schwester wird glücklich sein, einmal anspruchsvolle Damengesellschaft genießen zu dürfen", erwiderte des Essarts, indem er sich erhob. „Und vielleicht werden auch wir uns dann noch öfter begegnen."

Catherine stand schnell auf. „Ja, vielleicht. Aber nun will ich Euch nicht länger von den Pflichten abhalten, Monsieur."

„Gewiss. Soll Euch der Fähnrich zum Tor begleiten?"

„Ich finde mich schon zurecht. Adieu." Catherine schritt aus dem Arbeitszimmer, ohne dem Hauptmann Gelegenheit für einen Abschiedsgruß zu geben. Es gibt nur wenige Frauen, die überzeugend Schreiten können und des Essarts lächelte leicht, als er die Tür hinter Madame Chesnay schloss.

* * *

_**Autor's Note 2: **So, das war ein Kapitel fast nur mit selbst erfundenen Charakteren. Jetzt bin ich mal gespannt, was ihr davon haltet, ob ihr die Charaktere mögt oder es stinklangweilig war (bitte nicht, bitte nicht, bitte nicht fleh). Ausblick aufs nächste Chapter: Ganz viele Musketiere! _

_Ende von Teil 17, Zeit für eine kleine Statistik: _

_Anzahl der Wörter: 47.823_

_Wordseiten (Times 12, ohne Absätze): 80 _

_Längstes Kapitel: XVII (6718) _

_Kürzestes Kapitel: I (589) _

_Längste Update Zeit: 7 Monate, ca. 12 Tage (Ohje...) _

_Anzahl Charaktere bisher: Öh... ungefähr 21_

_Davon selbst erfunden: Ca. 14 _

_Persönlicher Liebling unter Selbsterfundenen: Moissac_

_Persönliches rotes Tuch unter Selbsterfundenen: Fenceau _

_Persönliche Lieblingskapitel: III, VII, IX, XII, XIII_

_Lieblingswort: „feixend" _

_Vorfreude: „zartduftendes Damenparfüm" (Teil 2)_

_Größte Probleme: X, XV, XVII _

_Lieblingspaare (Nein! Hier geht es ausnahmsweise nicht um Herzschmerz und Sex, sondern um die Figuren, die ich am liebsten gemeinsam in einer Szene habe): Rochefort + Kardinal, d'Artagnan + Moissac, Essart + Tréville, Catherine + Athos, Rochefort + seine Wohnung, d'Artagnan + Tréville. _

_Lieblingsschauplatz: Rocheforts Wohnung _

_Häufigste Fehlermeldung bei Rechtschreibprüfung: D?Artagnan_

_Häufigste Selbstgespräche während des Schreibens: „Oh Gott, es tut mir leid, Charakter XY!", „Man, bin ich fies... Ist das geil!", „ Nein, das kann ich so nicht schreiben, wie peinlich!", „Ich hab's doch geschrieben. Man wird mich umbringen!", „Haha! Nimm das Charakter XY! Das hast du davon!", „Hey, Grundlagenkurs höfliche Beleidigungen", „Verdammt, ich muss mir schon wieder einen Namen ausdenken! Wo ist mein Register!", „Bin ich vielleicht genial!", „Bin ich vielleicht dämlich!" , „Ok, das wird kein Mensch verstehen, was ich meine. Egal, ich versteh's". _


	18. Szene XVIII

_**Autor's Note: **Jetzt seid ihr bestimmt baff! Jaha, das 18. Kapitel ist schon fertig. Vielen liebenDank für die Reviews zu Szene XVII, das hat mir die Motivation gegeben, schnell weiterzuschreiben. Ich hoffe, ich habe alle Tippfehler erwischt. Mein Rechtschreibprogramm meckert zwar nicht, aber das ist nur ein dummer Computer und achtet nicht auf Groß- und Kleinschreibung. Erst recht nicht auf Kommata. Stört euch also bitte nicht zu sehr an Fehlern, Mensch und Maschine sind hoffnungslos blind. ;-) Viel Spaß beim Lesen jetzt! _

* * *

XVIII 

Weniger als eine Stunde war vergangen, seit Catherine Chesnay das Hauptquartier der Gardisten verlassen hatte und auf direktem Wege in die Rue des Fossoyeurs geeilt war, als d'Artagnan nun das Hôtel de Tréville betrat um seinen Hauptmann im Arbeitszimmer aufzusuchen. Der Leutnant schien es dabei eilig genug zu haben, dass keiner der anderen Musketiere versuchte ihn durch eine Frage zu den Wachwechseln oder einer anderen Angelegenheit aufzuhalten. Auf der Treppe wurde für kurze Zeit ein Scheingefecht unterbrochen, um den ranghöchsten Offizier nach dem Hauptmann passieren zu lassen. So entschlossen wie jetzt war - bis auf den gestrigen Damenbesuch - seit einiger Zeit schon niemand mehr die Stufen zum Flur emporgestiegen, um sich melden zu lassen.

Die Stimmung unter den Soldaten war auch an diesem Tag nicht verändert, noch immer fragte man sich, was es mit den Gerüchten auf sich hatte und noch immer überspielte man die Sorge nach außen hin durch einen ganz besonders reibungslos ablaufende Routine. Doch als d'Artagnan nun Gaston an der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer fragte, ob der Hauptmann anwesend sei und der Diener bestätigend nickte, war förmlich zu spüren wie unter der gespielten Gelassenheit der Musketiere ihre tatsächliche Anspannung hervor kroch und sie, verborgen durch die übliche Betriebsamkeit im Hôtel, die nächsten Geschehnisse beobachtete.

"Er hat das Hôtel auch heute nicht verlassen?" fragte d'Artagnan gerade nach und Gaston hob etwas hilflos die Schultern. "Nein, Monsieur."

Der Leutnant nickte, es schien eine gleichzeitig grimmige und zufriedene Geste zu sein. "Und du hast niemanden vorgelassen?"

"Wie es mir aufgetragen ist, Monsieur."

"Wer war heute morgen alles hier?"

"Oh, nur die üblichen Leute, Bittsteller und andere." winkte der Diener vage. „Ich habe sie abgewiesen."

"Gut", nickte d'Artagnan abermals und bedachte Gaston mit einem durchdringenden Blick. "Du erinnerst dich an Dienstag?"

Der arme Diener erbleichte ein wenig, als er sich vor allem an eines erinnerte: Die Standpauke, die er durch Monsieur de Tréville erfahren hatte, nachdem er erst des Essarts und dann d'Artagnan nicht davon hatte abhalten können das Arbeitszimmer zu betreten. "Es... ist immer noch der gleiche Befehl", scheiterte Gaston jetzt kläglich an dem Versuch, möglichst standhaft zu klingen.

"Ja, und wir müssen uns an Befehle halten. Du erfüllst deine Pflicht sehr gewissenhaft, Gaston. Genau das muss ich auch."

Einen Augenblick lang standen sich Leutnant und Diener schweigsam gegenüber, dann senkte Gaston den Blick und trat einen halben Schritt beiseite. "Monsieur le lieutnant", murmelte er und wies mit einer Hand einladend auf die Tür.

"Danke, Gaston", sagte d'Artagnan etwas sanfter, aber mit noch immer sehr entschlossener Miene im Vorbeigehen. Der Diener seufzte lautlos, als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel und er nahm seinen Wachposten wieder ein. Niemanden sonst würde er heute noch ins Arbeitszimmer lassen! Nicht ohne entsprechende Anweisung durch seinen Herrn. Gaston verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und reckte kampfeslustig das Kinn vor. Er tat hier draußen seine Pflicht und der Leutnant drinnen - somit stand alles zum Besten.

* * *

Nachdem d'Artagnan das Arbeitszimmer auf diese Weise betreten hatte, fiel ihm eines sofort auf: Der Raum war verlassen. Niemand saß hinter dem Schreibtisch und unterschrieb einige Papiere oder stand am Fenster und blickte hinunter in die Rue du Vieux-Colombier. Das Feuer im Kamin glimmte nur noch schwach, der letzte Holzscheit war schon vor einer ganzen Weile in die Esse gelegt worden und jetzt zu Asche zerfallen. Ein Windstoß musste über den Schreibtisch gefegt sein, denn einige Papiere lagen auf dem Boden verteilt. Zumindest hoffte d'Artagnan, dass es ein Windstoß gewesen wäre als er nun die Blätter auflas, halb Gaston verfluchend, halb in Sorge darum wo Tréville sein mochte. 

D'Artagnan glaubte nicht, dass der Diener ihn absichtlich belogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich wusste Gaston schlicht nicht, dass sein Herr nicht dort war, wo man ihn vermutete. Oh, man hätte dies als gutes Zeichen deuten können, dass Tréville nicht so untätig war wie er vorgab und es einige wichtige Dinge zu erledigen galt. Aber da dem Leutnant nur zu gut bewusst war, um welche wichtigen Dinge es sich hierbei tatsächlich handeln mochte, hatte d'Artagnan in erster Linie den unguten Verdacht, dass Catherine zwar nicht gescheitert war, dafür aber der Plan des Hauptmanns nicht unbedingt so verlief wie er sollte.

D'Artagnan warf die Schriftstücke wieder auf den Schreibtisch und wandte sich um, das Arbeitszimmer zu verlasse. Bevor er allerdings die Hand nach der Klinke ausstreckte um die Tür aufzureißen, zögerte der Leutnant. Was sollte er unternehmen? Blindlings durch Paris laufen um einen vermissten Hauptmann zu suchen, der unauffällig und unerkannt ein paar Papiere zurückholen wollte? Das wäre reichlich sinnlos gewesen, zumal der Leutnant nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, von welchem Ort diese Unterlagen beschafft werden sollten. Warum hatte Catherine nur nicht genauer nachgefragt, als sie die Möglichkeit dazu besaß?

Nein, so schwer es auch fallen mochte, hier würde nur Warten weiterhelfen. Solange d'Artagnan nicht genauer wusste was geschehen war, hatte es keinen Zweck auf eigene Faust etwas herausfinden zu wollen und die Lage dadurch möglicherweise nur noch zu verschlimmern. Sollte tatsächlich etwas geschehen sein, dann erfuhr es d'Artagnan am ehesten, wenn den übrigen Musketieren wenigstens der Aufenthaltsort ihres Leutnants bekannt war.

Nicht im Mindesten beruhigt trat d'Artagnan zurück an den Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl davor. Hier saß er immer, wenn es Schreibarbeit zu erledigen gab und in einer gewohnten Geste griff der Leutnant nach dem Stapel noch nicht durchgesehener Berichte. Er blätterte wahllos darin, ohne wirklich zu lesen. Die Musketiere erfüllten ihren Dienst mit der üblichen Sorgfalt und lieferten nach jedem Wachwechsel einen kurzen Bericht im Hauptquartier ab. Meistens stand das Gleiche darin, dass es nämlich keine besonderen Vorfälle gegeben habe. Alle diese Zusammenfassungen klangen gleich, als wären sie nach einer bestimmten Schablone angefertigt worden, die immer wieder vervielfältigt wurde. Mancher schrieb ordentlicher als ein Anderer, Einige machten Flüchtigkeitsfehler bei den Worten und wieder Andere hielten die Berichte wohl selbst für so lästig, dass sie nur unvollständige Sätze wie Stichwörter auf das Papier schmierten.

Trotzdem sie sich alle ähnelten, war doch jeder Bericht sehr individuell und das machte das Durchsehen für die Offiziere nicht gerade zu einer schnellen Angelegenheit. Wenn einer der Soldaten dann auch noch etwas zuviel künstlerische Kreativität in Schriftbild und Wortwahl bewies, wurde es Zeit für eine kurze Unterredung und dem Hinweis darauf, wie man eine Zusammenfassung richtig zu gestalten hatte. Noch eine Aufgabe mehr, die eigentlich nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Wahrscheinlich türmte sich der Stapel im Laufe der Woche deshalb immer höher auf dem Schreibtisch, weil sich Hauptmann und Leutnant die Papiere gegenseitig zu- und unterschoben, bis schließlich alles abgearbeitet war. Was d'Artagnan gerade achtlos durchsah, verschwand irgendwann in einem großen Bottich um daraus neues Schreibpapier zu gewinnen. Zumindest lag diese Vorstellung nahe...

D'Artagnan stutzte. Zwischen den Papieren kam unvermittelt ein zerknitterter Zettel zum Vorschein, nicht mehr als eine kurze, zweizeilige Notiz. Sie musste versehentlich zwischen die Berichte geraten sein und war wohl eigentlich für den Abfall bestimmt gewesen. Der Zettel schien zusammengeknüllt worden zu sein und war nur durch den Druck der anderen Blätter wieder etwas geglättet worden.

Der Leutnant zog die Notiz stirnrunzelnd heraus und strich zusätzlich noch einmal fest darüber, bevor er sie drehte und las: _'Die Reise verläuft planmäßig, er wird in einigen Tagen eintreffen. Weitere unangenehme Zwischenfälle sollten fortan vermieden werden, achtet auf die Straße - Seine Majestät langweilt sich_.'

Das war alles. In krakeliger Handschrift eine schlichte Botschaft von der d'Artagnan meinte, sie gestern schon einmal kurz gesehen ohne ihr indes weitere Beachtung geschenkt zu haben. Ohne recht zu wissen warum, steckte der Leutnant den Zettel ein und legte den Berichtstapel dann zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Die Wanduhr tickte leise und d'Artagnan begann unwissentlich im Takt mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte zu trommeln. Allerdings klang der Rhythmus unruhig und enerviert ballte der junge Gascogner die Hand zur Faust. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und d'Artagnan wäre von seinem Stuhl aufgesprungen um eine rastlose Wanderung durch das Arbeitszimmer zu unternehmen, aber der Leutnant beherrschte sich. Stattdessen nutzte er die Zeit, sich zurückzulehnen und gründlich nachzudenken. Auf- und Abgehen hätte dabei vielleicht geholfen, aber d'Artagnan wollte vermeiden, dass sich Gaston draußen vor der Türe zu wundern begann. Denn sobald der Diener beunruhigt war, würde es schnell die gesamte Kompanie sein und das hätte am Ende die Lage nur noch weiter zugespitzt.

Die wichtigste Frage lautete: Was würde geschehen, wenn Tréville auch weiterhin verschwunden blieb? Nun, zunächst einmal würde der Leutnant seinen Freunden alles erzählen, was er bisher wusste - und das war nicht gerade viel. Anscheinend waren die beiden Hauptleute der Kompanien der Musketiere und der Gardisten Seiner Majestät in einer Intrige verstrickt, in welcher sie nicht zusammen, sondern gegeneinander arbeiteten. Und laut Tréville könnte sogar jemand "den Kopf verlieren". Ein Mord? Oder bedeutete es, wenn diese Intrige entdeckt würde, würde einer der Hauptleute gar auf dem Schafott enden?

D'Artagnan wollte nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber dieses Wenige, von dem er wusste ließ kaum aufschlussreichere Gedanken zu. Wenn also Letzteres tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit wäre... dann musste es sich um eine Verschwörung größten Ausmaßes handeln, denn beide, Tréville und des Essarts, genossen die Gunst des Königs. Etwa gar eine Intrige gegen den König selbst? Das war so unvorstellbar, beinahe grotesk, dass der Leutnant mit einem zornigen Kopfschütteln diese Überlegung wieder verscheuchte. Aber der Gedanke blieb hartnäckig bestehen und nistete sich ein, auch wenn seine leise Stimme zunächst verstummte.

Um sich abzulenken holte d'Artagnan noch einmal den Zettel hervor und las ihn erneut. Es klang sehr nach einer Drohung. 'Weitere _Zwischenfälle sollten vermieden werden'_. Zwischenfälle, die Aufmerksamkeit erregt hätten? Tréville hatte Catherine gegenüber behauptet, sein Verhalten der letzten Zeit hätte zum Ziel, von den Spionen seiner Eminenz beobachtet zu werden. Damit jene die Intrige aufdeckten? Aber wenn sie es taten, würde dann im grausigsten Fall tatsächlich eine Hinrichtung stattfinden? Was auch immer die Hauptleute momentan voneinander halten mochten, sie waren sicher weit davon entfernt sich gegenseitig auszuliefern - es hätte auch immer den anderen mitbelastet.

Spione des Kardinals... Richtete sich die Verschwörung gegen Seine Eminenz? Es wäre nicht zu weit hergeholt zu behaupten, dass Richelieu, des Essarts und Tréville nicht gerade auf dem besten Fuße miteinander standen... Die wankelmütige Freundschaft des Königs gegenüber den Hauptleuten wäre rasch beendet, wenn eine Intrige gegen seinen ersten Minister seitens jener Herren ans Licht käme. Das erklärte vielleicht die Geheimniskrämerei, warum alles untereinander geregelt werden sollte, aber viel Sinn, das '_Warum'_, ergab sich daraus noch nicht.

An dieser Stelle war nicht mehr herauszufinden und d'Artagnan konzentrierte sich auf die übrigen Teil der Notiz. Jemand befand sich auf einer Reise. Einer Reise nach Paris, die bald beendet sein würde. Die Notiz schien von gestern zu stammen. Wie viele waren dann noch _'einige Tage'_?

‚_Auf die Straße achten..._' mit diesem Hinweis konnte der Leutnant nicht sehr viel anfangen. Welche Straße war überhaupt gemeint? Die Rue du Vieux-Colombier lag nahe, aber hier herrschte jeden Tag ein unüberschaubares, geschäftiges Treiben. Worauf auch immer geachtet werden sollte, man musste schon wissen, worum genau es sich handelte um es entdecken zu können.

_'Seine Majestät langweilt sich'_. Nun, das war sehr oft der Fall und "langweilen wir uns gemeinsam" die entsprechende Aufforderung des Königs an die Höflinge.

"Das bringt mich nicht weiter!" rief d'Artagnan zornig an die Welt im allgemeinen gerichtet und hätte es beinahe dem Hauptmann gleichgetan, den Zettel zusammengeknüllt, ihn aber zusätzlich noch in den Kamin geworfen. Allerdings begnügte sich der Leutnant damit, die Notiz zu falten und weiterhin sorgsam zu verwahren. Niemand sonst durfte den Zettel oder auch nur einen Schnipsel davon in den Überresten der Glut finden. Außerdem war er der einzige Hinweis, den der Leutnant hatte.

Woher stammte der Zettel? Es könnte gut eine Warnung von des Essarts an seinen Schwager sein, aber die Handschrift war falsch. Seine Schrift konnte er natürlich verstellen, es ließ sich weder abstreiten noch bestätigen, dass der Zettel nicht vom Hauptmann der Gardisten stammte. Nur, warum sollte er Notizen hinterlassen, wenn er Tréville auch jederzeit persönlich sprechen konnte? Nun gut, Tréville hatte sich sehr rar gemacht in der letzten Zeit. Aber für des Essarts war es auch am Dienstag nicht unmöglich gewesen das Arbeitszimmer zu betreten. Die Frage, woher der Zettel stammte und ob es noch mehr Nachrichten dieser Art gab, konnte nur Tréville selbst beantworten. Aber...

"...wo steckt Ihr?" murmelte d'Artagnan in Gedanken versunken.

"Hier."

"Monsieur le capitaine!" sprang der Leutnant, kreidebleich von seinem Stuhl auf.

Tréville befand sich an der rechten Seite vor einer halbgeöffneten Tapetentür und stieß sie gerade mit dem Fuß hinter sich zu. D'Artagnan erkannte nur noch die ersten Stufen einer unbeleuchteten Treppe, die wahrscheinlich über einen geheimen Zugang außerhalb des Hôtels direkt in dieses Zimmer führte. Auf diese Weise also hatte der Hauptmann das Haus verlassen, ohne dass es jemand bemerkt hätte. "Oder erwartet Ihr noch jemand anderes '_hier'_ anzutreffen?" trat Tréville auf seinen Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch zu und streifte dabei den tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hut und den schäbigen Mantel, der wohl eher einem Clochard würdig gewesen wäre, ab. Beide Kleidungsstücke warf er achtlos über das Möbel, aber setzte sich selbst nicht, sondern musterte seinen Leutnant. "Ich denke nicht." beantwortete er seine Frage selbst.

D'Artagnan, zugleich erleichtert und verwirrt, benötigte einen Moment um sich wieder zu fassen. Dann aber fiel es ihm nicht weiter schwer, die Zeichen richtig zu deuten. Er kannte seinen Hauptmann nun schon zu lange und zu gut, um nicht erkennen zu können, dass er sich nicht in bester Stimmung befand. Nun, Tréville gab sich auch nicht sonderlich viel Mühe seinen Ärger zu verbergen. "Ihr habt die Papiere nicht... gefunden?" fragte der Leutnant vorsichtig.

"Offensichtlich", nickte der Hauptmann knapp und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. "Sie waren nicht dort, wo sie sein sollten." Er seufzte leise und etwas von dem Ärger schien sich zu verflüchtigen, Erschöpfung Platz zu machen. Tréville zog den Sessel zurück und ließ sich nun doch geradezu hineinfallen. Vielleicht hätte er auch gerne die Füße hochgelegt und mangels eines Schemels den Schreibtisch dazu missbraucht - aber vor seinem Leutnant bewahrte er Haltung.

"Was bedeutet das nun?" fragte d'Artagnan beunruhigt nach. Tréville hob kurz die Schultern und erwiderte sonst nichts darauf. In seinen eigenen, finsteren Gedanken versunken starrte er nur in Richtung des Fensters und schien die Anwesenheit seines Leutnants dabei beinahe zu vergessen. D'Artagnan stand unschlüssig vor dem Schreibtisch. Einerseits schien der Hauptmann allein sein zu wollen, andererseits hatte er seinen Untergeben nicht zum Gehen aufgefordert. Der junge Gascogner hätte zwar einige Fragen gehabt, wagte aber nicht, sie jetzt zu stellen.

Das Schweigen dauerte an und gerade, als d'Artagnan überlegte, ob es nicht doch besser sei sich höflich zu entfernen und den Hauptmann allein zu lassen, wandte Tréville den Kopf. "Bei des Essarts gab es keine Schwierigkeiten?"

"Nein, Monsieur. Er hatte Besuch durch den Grafen und die Gräfin de Chassiron, genug Ablenkung also."

"Unserem kleinen Köder ist demnach nichts zugestoßen? Ich würde es sehr bedauern, Madame Catherine Chesnay völlig umsonst einem Risiko ausgesetzt zu haben."

D'Artagnan lächelte schwach. "Es gab kein Risiko, es geht ihr gut. Allerdings schwört sie, nicht mehr allzu viel auf Komplimente zu geben" , scherzte der Leutnant etwas kläglich und schalt sich stumm selbst für die Unangemessenheit dieser Bemerkung angesichts der trüben Lage.

"Nun, dann erwartet mich wohl ein interessanter Bericht, monsieur le lieutenant." hob Tréville eine Augenbraue und ließ offen, ob die Geste ein Zeichen für Amüsement oder Skepsis war. D'Artagnan nickte und fasste in groben Worten zusammen, was Catherine im Hôtel de Chassiron widerfahren war. "Monsieur des Essarts verließ also zu keiner Zeit das Hauptquartier, sondern hielt sich im Innenhof und in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf", schloss der Leutnant und zögerte einen Moment, bevor er fragte: "Es sind etwa anderthalb Stunden vergangen. Die Zeit genügte doch, mon capitaine?"

"An Zeit mangelte es keineswegs, d'Artagnan. Im Hôtel de Chassiron wurde alles richtig gemacht. Den einzigen Fehler habe ich selbst begangen."

"Wie meint Ihr das?"

"Ich habe des Essarts unterschätzt. Wo auch immer er die Papiere hingeschafft hat, ich sehe keine Möglichkeit es herauszufinden oder sie gar noch wiederbeschaffen zu können. Nun, er ist der bessere Spieler in diesem Fall gewesen."

"Mon capitaine, Ihr sprecht doch nicht etwa davon, dass Ihr verloren hättet?" rief d'Artagnan aus und Tréville blickte seinen Leutnant einen Moment verwundert an, bevor er ein bitteres Lächeln zeigte. "Wenn Zwei eine Wette eingehen und einer gewinnt, was ist dann der andere sonst als der Verlierer?"

"Eine Wette ist immer auch ein Betrug", erwiderte d'Artagnan fest. "Also steht kein Sieger fest."

"So? Eure Zuversicht und interessanten Schlussfolgerungen in Ehren, aber es gibt nichts mehr zu tun, die Papiere bleiben gut versteckt."

"Aber Monsieur des Essarts weiß, wo sie sich befinden."

Tréville nickte und musterte erneut seinen Leutnant, der grimmig fortfuhr. "Dann muss man es also von ihm erfahren."

"Ich ahne Eure Idee, d'Artagnan, und ich werde ihr nicht zustimmen!" schüttelte der Hauptmann erneut den Kopf. "Dieses Mal wäre die Gefahr für Madame Chesnay unleugbar und des Essarts hat bereits Verdacht geschöpft. Auf ein solches Spiel können wir uns nicht einlassen."

"Es ist kein Spiel, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit", beharrte d'Artagnan und weckte damit neuen Ärger in seinem Hauptmann, der seinen Untergebenen brüsk anfuhr: "Habt Ihr denn so wenig Bedenken, ja, überhaupt keine Skrupel, Catherine erneut in die Höhle des Löwen zu schicken? Wisst Ihr denn nicht, was geschehen könnte, wenn man sie entdeckt und ihre Maskierung fällt? Das könnt Ihr nicht ernsthaft verlangen, d'Artagnan!"

"Ich denke doch, dass ich das kann", blieb der Leutnant stur und wagte sich weit hinaus. "Traut es Catherine Chesnay zu, sie wird es herausfinden. Eine günstigere Gelegenheit bietet sich nicht. Des Essarts scheint ein gewisses Interesse zu haben, das macht ihn unvorsichtig und weniger misstrauisch."

"Wie könnt Ihr Euch bei dieser Einschätzung sicher sein? Mag es sich hierbei nicht um vorgetäuschtes Interesse handeln, weil des Essarts bereits misstrauisch geworden ist?" hielt Tréville entgegen und wirkte nicht im mindesten überzeugt von den Argumenten seines Leutnants. Nun, immerhin war er bereit zuzuhören und die Chance nutzte d'Artagnan. "Ja, vielleicht stimmt das. Aber möglicherweise steckt noch etwas anderes dahinter. Er bemüht sich, Catherine Chesnay eine Anstellung als Gesellschafterin bei seiner Schwester, Eurer Gattin, zu verschaffen. Vielleicht will er sie ebenso als... Köder benutzen, wie Ihr es getan habt. Er kann nicht wissen, dass seine Spionin auf Eurer Seite steht."

"D'Artagnan", sagte Tréville ruhig und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch. "Ich weiß die Treue und Hilfsbereitschaft meines Leutnants zu schätzen. Aber Ihr dürft gleiches nicht auch von Catherine Chesnay verlangen. Ich mache es nicht und werde es nicht." D'Artagnan wollte schon etwas erwidern, aber Tréville unterbrach seinen Leutnant. "Ich weiß, wie leicht sie für diesen Plan zu gewinnen wäre und dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende täte, um diesen neuen Auftrag zu erfüllen - aber Ihr seid Euch nicht im Klaren über die Konsequenzen, wenn es misslingen sollte. Was weiß des Essarts nicht jetzt schon alles über diese Wirtin? Sie kennt sich im Militär aus, weiß mit dem Gewehr umzugehen. Von ihrem Mann und anderen Soldaten, gut. Aber ihren Namen! Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er auch weiß, dass Athos dieser Untermieter ist? Von da an sind die letzten Schlussfolgerungen schnell gezogen."

D'Artagnan senkte den Blick. Dies waren Argumente, denen es kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen gab und Tréville schien tatsächlich nicht bereit die Möglichkeit - die einzige Möglichkeit wie sein Leutnant fand - zu nutzen. "Doch, ich bin mir der Konsequenzen bewusst, mon capitaine", sah d'Artagnan nun trotzdem wieder auf. "Sehr gut sogar. Aber was ist mit den anderen Konsequenzen, wenn wir dieses Risiko nicht eingehen? Die Gefahr für Catherine Chesnay ist vergleichsweise gering. Auf jeden Fall wird sie nicht... den Kopf verlieren."

"Im zweifachen Sinne, wie?" meinte Tréville, weniger ironisch als vielmehr sehr ernst. Er schwieg eine Weile, dann nickte er langsam. "In der Tat sehe ich noch immer keine andere Gelegenheit, die Papiere zurückzuholen. Leider kenne ich auch meinen Leutnant zu gut, als dass er nichts unversucht lassen würde und dadurch am Ende nicht noch eine viel größere Dummheit begeht."

D'Artagnans Miene hellte sich bei diesen Worten auf. "Also werde ich-"

"Ihr werdet gut auf Madame Chesnay Acht geben, monsieur le lieutenant!"

"Ja, mon capitaine!" salutierte der junge Gascogner zackig und zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen schienen sowohl Hauptmann als auch Leutnant den Dingen etwas hoffnungsvoller entgegenzusehen. Für kurze Zeit vertrieb eine gewisse Unbekümmertheit die Sorge aus den Zügen der Offiziere und Tréville erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Er trat um den Schreibtisch und legte d'Artagnan eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich meine es Ernst. Ich werde es nicht verzeihen, wenn Catherine etwas zustößt, d'Artagnan."

"Das wird es nicht", versicherte der Leutnant und zwinkerte.

Tréville grinste und es war das erste echte Grinsen seit vielen Tagen. "Auch Athos würde andernfalls nicht sehr erfreut sein. Wahrscheinlich beobachtet er schon jetzt mit Argus Augen, was seine Wirtin in die Rue des Fossoyeurs zieht."

D'Artagnan errötete bis zum Haaransatz. "Ich sollte gehen und alles vorbereiten." sagte er hastig. „Ich weiß nicht, wann eine Nachricht von Madame de Tréville eintrifft und Catherine braucht ein neues Kleid..."

"Ihr dürft Euch zurückziehen, Monsieur le lieutenant", lachte der Hauptmann kurz auf und d'Artagnan machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, aus dem Arbeitszimmer zu eilen. Zurück blieb für einen flüchtigen Moment nur der Hauch eines zartduftenden Damenparfüms, der sich irgendwie in den Kleidern des Leutnants verfangen haben musste.

* * *

_**Autor's Note 2: **Diesmal keine Statistik, dafür einen knallenden Sektkorken: Ich habe die 50.000 Wortgrenze überschritten! Das heißt, dies hier ist die längste Geschichte, die ich bisher geschrieben habe! Und sie wird auch noch eine ganze Weile weitergehen. Ich weiß zwar (noch)nicht, was Ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet, aber mir hat es viel Spaß gemacht zu tippen. Tréville und d'Artagnan schreibe ich einfach gerne, darum ging es wahrscheinlich auch so fix. Nächstes könnte wieder etwas dauern.  
__Ausblick: Rochefort auf Spurensuche  
Vorfreude: Catherines neues Kleid _


	19. Szene XIX

**Autor's Note: **_So, hier ist die Szene XIX. Vielleicht hätte ich sie eine Nacht liegen lassen sollen, aber wenn ich was fertig habe, muss ich es immer sofort veröffentlichen. Darum habe ich um halb drei Uhr Morgens nur noch einmal Korrektur gelesen und hoffe, das genügt. Nachdem ich jetzt endlich – endlich – eine fast komplette Übersicht für die Geschichte entwickelt habe, kann ich nun auch sagen, dass es insgesamt wohl etwas über 40 Kapitel werden. Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft. Aber wann tut es das schon? ;-) _

XIX

Man sollte meinen, zur Mittagszeit würde es ruhiger werden, die Menschen würden eine Pause machen und für Augenblicke die Hektik des Tagwerks für ein wenig Erholung nachlassen. Aber im Gegenteil schien in einer Stadt wir Paris das Leben niemals stillzustehen, Atem zu holen, um sich zu blicken und in Ruhe nachzudenken. Stattdessen schwoll der allgemeine Lärm von den Alleen und Plätzen her noch weiter an, wurde die Eile noch größer, als dürfe nichts, gar nichts bis zum Sonnenuntergang unerledigt bleiben.

Trotzdem fand man auch in Paris vereinzelte Inseln, die sich dem städtischen Rhythmus erfolgreich widersetzten und sich an die Mittagsruhe hielten. Dazu zählten die etwas abseits gelegeneren Straßen, wie zum Beispiel die Rue du Temple. Zumindest ging es hier üblicherweise immer etwas ruhiger zu. Nur heute hörte man aus einem Hinterhaus mit der Nummer 14 regelmäßiges Hämmern auf die ansonsten friedlich daliegende Straße dringen.

Der Stallmeister seiner Eminenz ging einer - zumindest für Personen, die nur glaubten Rochefort gut zu kennen - ganz ungewöhnlichen Beschäftigung nach: Er reparierte eine geborstene Bodendiele in seiner Wohnung. Mit dem Hammer klopfte er das Holz fest und bewies dabei zugleich Sorgfalt wie Ungeschick; die neue Diele passte zwar nahtlos in die Lücke, die hier gestern Mittag nach einem unvorsichtigen Fußtritt entstanden war. Es mangelte bei der Arbeit jedoch an Nägeln und Holz von Qualität. Jeder Schreiner hätte die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen und wahrscheinlich hatte Rochefort deshalb keinen Handwerker für die Reparatur zu sich bestellt, um selbst die erwünschten Fehler zu begehen. Die neue Diele lag nur unzureichend auf den Nachbarstücken auf und knarrte schon, wenn der Stallmeister sie nur mit einer Hand belastete.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis seiner Bemühungen, legte der Graf das Werkzeug beiseite, stand aber noch nicht auf, sondern lehnte sich im Sitzen gegen den Türrahmen zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Wann wohl wieder jemand in diese Falle tappen würde? Sobald wahrscheinlich kein Musketier, auch wenn Rochefort bezweifelte, dass Fenceau seinen Kameraden die Wahrheit über seinen verletzten Knöchel erzählt hatte. Einen solchen Verrat, wie er ihn begangen hatte, indem er sich an den Stallmeister seiner Eminenz wandte, würde man Fenceau nicht verzeihen.

Gedankenverloren holte Rochefort aus einer Hosentasche die Bleikugel hervor, die er nun schon seit zwei Tagen mit sich herumtrug und drehte sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Noch ein Verrat. Der Graf lächelte freudlos, während er das grau schimmernde Metall betrachtete. Vielleicht würde man Fenceau eines Tages dankbar sein, dass er als einziger Musketier nicht blind ergeben gewesen war. Erstaunlich, wer alles Nutzen aus den Umständen ziehen konnte. Erstaunlich auch, wie wenig Rochefort bisher herausgefunden hatte...

Spielerisch warf der Stallmeister die Kugel hoch und fing sie wieder auf. Es stimmte, er wusste so gut wie nichts. Ging am Ende gar nichts vor, hatte Tréville nur einen schlechten Monat? - Hochwerfen - Nein, etwas war im Gange. All die kleinen Hinweise kamen nicht von ungefähr, auch wenn sie sich noch nicht zusammenfügen ließen. - Auffangen - Hinweise wie ungewohntes Verhalten, dass die Musketiere verwirrte und die Feinde misstrauisch machte. Hinweise, die an eine Verschwörung denken ließen und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf nur eine Person lenkten, den Hauptmann der Musketiere. - Hochwerfen - Aber es mussten noch mehr Personen involviert sein! Wie sollte sich allein etwas von diesen Ausmaßen bewerkstelligen lassen? Von wem lenkte Tréville ab? -Auffa...

Rochefort runzelte verärgert die Stirn, als sich seine Faust um leere Luft schloss und die Bleikugel an seiner Hand vorbei zu Boden fiel. Mit einem hellen "Pling" prallte sie auf den Dielen ab und der Stallmeister hinderte sie am weiteren Fortkullern, indem er rasch nach ihr griff. Sein Stirnrunzeln verstärkte sich noch, als er das Geschoss aufhob und etwas eingehender als zuvor betrachtete. Irgendetwas war falsch.

Rochefort konnte nicht sagen, was es war, als er nun den Hammer an sich nahm, aufstand und sein Zimmer betrat. Aber seine volle Aufmerksamkeit galt der kleinen, silbriggrau glänzenden Bleikugel, die er fast behutsam auf seinem Schreibtisch ablegte und sich anschließend versicherte, dass sie nicht davon rollen würde. Einen Moment länger betrachtete er sie - und holte dann mit dem Hammer aus. Das Resultat war beeindruckend. Der Tisch erzitterte unter dem heftigen Schlag, mit dem der Hammer die Kugel traf und fast schon bereute es der Stallmeister, diesen Versuch aus Ungeduld nicht an einem geeigneteren Ort ausgeführt zu haben. Das Geschoss hüpfte davon und wann immer es die Tischplatte berührte, war ein leises „Pling" zu vernehmen. Wo es vorher gelegen hatte, war in das Holz jetzt eine kleine Delle gepresst. Beeindruckend, ja. Aber unerwartet.

Erneut fing Rochefort die Bleikugel auf, bevor sie sich gänzlich selbstständig machen und auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwinden konnte. Mit den Fingerspitzen tastete der Stallmeister über die Oberfläche des Geschosses und seine Verwirrung wuchs. Sie schien mit bloßem Auge betrachtet völlig glatt zu sein wie jede anderen Kugel dieser Art, gleichzeitig aber fühlte sie sich rau an und im Stillen fragte sich Rochefort, warum er dies nicht früher bemerkt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er zu beschäftigt mit der symbolischen Bedeutung gewesen, anstatt sich um das Geschoss selbst genauer zu kümmern. Der Hammerschlag hatte nicht einmal einen Kratzer hinterlassen - Davon abgesehen hätte die Kugel gar keine Kugel mehr sein dürfen. Blei ließ sich mit einiger Kraft noch formen und so rabiat der Graf gerade vorgegangen war, hätte er nun eine Scheibe in der Hand halten sollen. Aber nichts dergleichen.

Ohne das Geschoss aus den Augen zu lassen, tastete Rochefort nach seiner Pistole und zog sie hinter seinem Rücken unter dem Gürtel hervor. Sie war noch geladen, aber mit etwas Geschick schaffte es der Stallmeister, die im Lauf befindliche Bleikugel herauszuholen. Er hielt sie zum Vergleich gegen das Geschoss, das ihm der Lehrling des Metzgermeisters Boise in seine Einkäufe getan hatte. Das aus der Pistole war kleiner. Nur geringfügig, aber deutlich erkennbar.

Rochefort musste nicht versuchen, seine Waffe mit der Bleikugel des Lehrlings zu laden. Sie würde niemals in den Lauf passen. Stattdessen steckte er sie zurück in die Hosentasche und machte seine Pistole mit dem herkömmlichen Geschoss wieder einsatzbereit. Dann warf er sich seinen Mantel über und verließ die Wohnung.

* * *

Rocheforts Weg sollte ihn zu einem Waffenschmied führen. Der Stallmeister brauchte letzte Gewissheit über die rätselhafte Bleikugel, aber allein konnte er nicht mehr herausfinden. Dazu brauchte es jemanden, der sich besser mit Metallen und ihrer Verarbeitung auskannte. 

Der Schmied, den Rochefort nun aufsuchen wollte, hatte sein Geschäft in einer der zahlreichen Seitengassen zur "Hauptstraße der Händler". Diese Bezeichnung verdiente jene Straße am Rande der Stadtmitte tatsächlich, denn die verschiedensten Läden lag unmittelbar nebeneinander, reihten sich wie Perlen auf einer Schnur und boten alles, was der Kunde suchte - mit der richtigen Frage auch das, was nur in Hinterzimmern verkauft wurde. Es gab sicher keinen belebteren Ort in Paris, sah man einmal vom Marktplatz selbst ab. Brave Bürger und Scharlatane, Händler und Diebe trafen hier zu erfolgreichen Geschäften aufeinander. Männer mit Bauchläden priesen lauthals ihre Waren an, Bettler streckten hoffnungsvoll ihre schmutzigen Hände den vorbeieilenden Passanten entgegen.

Dem staunenden Beobachter fiel sofort die wie zufällig zusammen gewürfelte Reihenfolge der Geschäfte die Straße hinunter ins Auge. Da war der Weinhändler direkt neben dem Bäcker, der Parfümeur gegenüber des Tischlers, der Apotheker teilte sich eine Überdachung mit dem Wucherer. Und sie alle warteten auf den nächsten Kunden.

Rochefort hatte jetzt kaum einen Blick übrig für die Auslegeware vor den Läden und schob sich durch das Gedränge der Menschenmenge. Erstaunlicher Weise kam er recht rasch voran, obgleich er immer wieder anderen Passanten ausweichen musste, wenn diese rücksichtslos an einen Stand herantraten, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wem sie durch ihre unangekündigten Schlenker den Weg abschnitten. An einem anderen Tag hätte sich der Stallmeister dem allgemeinen Gebaren angepasst, wäre die Straße gelassen hinuntergeschlendert und hätte die Menschen beobachtet, ohne dass sie es bemerkten. Nirgendwo in der Stadt konnte man sich ein besseres Bild über die Stimmung der Bevölkerung machen. Es war nie verkehrt, über eben diese Stimmung informiert zu bleiben und jedes doppeldeutige Wort, jede versteckte Geste deuten zu können. Ein Blick hinein in die Läden lohnte sich beinahe immer. Passten Kunde und Verkäufer zusammen? Oder hatte sich ein vornehmer Herr - vielleicht nicht ganz zufällig - in ein zwielichtig wirkendes Geschäft verirrt?

Auch jetzt ließ die alte Gewohnheit nicht ganz vom Stallmeister seiner Eminenz ab und obgleich Rochefort es recht eilig hatte die Seitengasse zu erreichen, schaute er auch unauffällig durch manche halb offene Tür - und stutzte unvermittelt. Hatte er dort hinter dem Fenster nicht gerade ein bekanntes Gesicht gesehen? Ein Gesicht, das sich eigentlich nicht in diesen Laden verirren sollte, wo ein großes Schild - Garn und Schere in der Mitte abgebildet, darum die Schriftzüge des Namens - über dem Eingang auf einen Schneider hinwies, der sich auf Damenbekleidung spezialisiert hatte.

Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich in die Miene des Stallmeisters und er beschloss, seine Eile für einen Moment zu vergessen und der Ware des Geschäfts links neben dem des Schneiders etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Er tat es den vielen anderen Passanten gleich und gesellte sich zu den Neugierigen am Stand vor jenem Laden. Es war ein Tuchhändler und seine Preise verdienten es wohl, dass man die Qualität der verschiedenen Stoffe eingehend überprüfte, bevor man sich zum Kauf entschied. Sein bester Kunde war mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit der Schneider nebenan, aus dessen Geschäft nun ein junger Mann auf die Straße trat, unter dem rechten Arm ein sorgfältig verpacktes Kleidungsbündel geklemmt. Er sah nach beiden Seiten, als wolle er sich vergewissern, dass ihn niemand gesehen hätte. Dann ging er los und Rochefort beschäftigte sich scheinbar höchst interessiert mit einem Ballen edlen, holländischen Tuchs, befand es für zu teuer, trat zurück - und damit genau in den Weg jenes jungen Mannes, der offensichtlich schon erzürnt über dieses Verhalten auffahren wollte, aber es unterließ, als er den Grafen erkannte.

"Behauptet Ihr wieder, Ihr wärt mir nicht gefolgt, Monsieur?" begnügte er sich stattdessen mit einem zornigen Blick und raffte seinen Einkauf etwas fester.

"In der Tat behaupte ich wieder, es wäre nicht nötig Euch zu folgen. Ihr stolpert nur zu gerne über mich, wie es scheint."

"Geht mir nur aus dem Weg und selbiges wird bestimmt nicht noch einmal geschehen."

"Warum so unhöflich einem alten Freund gegenüber, Monsieur d'Artagnan?" Rochefort lächelte unverbindlich. Im Vorbeigehen rempelte jemand den Leutnant der Musketiere an, aber der junge Mann beachtete dies nicht weiter, sondern behielt den Stallmeister genau im Auge, als rechne er mit irgendeiner Hinterlist, sobald er den Blick abwandte. "Was wollt Ihr, Rochefort?"

"Wie jeder andere in Ruhe meine Einkäufe tätigen. Ihr scheint bereits Gelegenheit dazu gehabt zu haben." Erneut zuckten Rocheforts Mundwinkel verdächtig, als sein Gegenüber leicht errötete und ertappt noch eine Hand auf sein Paket legte. Um die eigene Verlegenheit jedoch zu überspielen, entgegnete d'Artagnan hochmütig: "Dann lasst Euch nur nicht von mir aufhalten. Wozu auch immer Ihr buntes Tuch benötigt."

"Wahrscheinlich zu nichts anderem, als Ihr Eurerseits ein Kleid." Der Stallmeister hob nur kurz die Schultern und wandte sich dann grußlos ab, um sich wieder dem Menschenstrom anzuschließen.

"Das geht Euch nicht das Geringste an!" rief ihm d'Artagnan nach und Rochefort wusste, dass der Leutnant ihn zurückhalten wollte. Um niemandem zu erzählen, wobei der Stallmeister ihn beobachtet hatte?

"Was geht mich nichts an?" warf Rochefort beinahe vergnügt einen Blick zurück über die Schulter und ging weiter. Wie erwartet holte d'Artagnan ihn nach fünf Schritten ein. "Meine Einkäufe. Sie gehen Euch nichts an."

"Natürlich nicht."

"Gut."

"Ich wüsste auch nicht, was interessant an ihnen sein sollte." wich die gute Laune nicht von Rochefort, die den jungen Mann an seiner Seite nicht nur provozierte, sondern sogar in Unruhe versetzte, sodass d'Artagnan schnell versicherte: "Nichts."

"Gut."

"Ich habe nur den Saum kürzen lassen."

"Ah."

"Ich habe das Kleid also nicht dort gekauft."

Rochefort hätte beinahe lachen mögen über das Unbehagen seines Begleiters, aber er beließ es bei einem verschwindend kleinem Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. "Dass Euch nicht die Maße für dieses fliederfarbene Kleid abgenommen wurden, anstelle der Dame, für die es bestimmt ist, habe ich mir beinahe denken können, Monsieur d'Artagnan."

Dieses Mal errötete der Leutnant noch mehr als zuvor, wie es schien in einer Mischung aus Empörung und Verlegenheit. Rochefort hatte nicht nur ihn im Laden gesehen, sondern auch einen genauen Blick auf das Kleid selbst werfen können, als der Schneider es sorgfältig verpackte. "So ist es", gab d'Artagnan letztlich nur recht steif zurück und wich einem Pariser aus, der sich unverschämt zwischen Stallmeister und Musketier hindurchdrängelte.

"Kenne ich die Holde?" fragte Rochefort ganz harmlos im Plauderton und bemerkte über die Köpfe der anderen Passanten hinweg endlich die Gasse des Waffenschmiedes. Sie war noch gut 50 Schritte und vier Geschäfte entfernt.

"Das-"

"-geht mich ebenfalls nichts an."

"Ja, das auch. Vor allem aber bezweifle ich sehr, dass Ihr sie kennt."

"Nun, vielleicht besucht sie einmal das Hauptquartier der Musketiere, wenn ich zufällig in der Rue du Vieux-Colombier bin", gab Rochefort leichthin zurück und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, wie der Zorn in der Miene des Leutnants deutlicher Überraschung und, ja, beinahe Erschrecken wich. Interessant, ein neuer Hinweis? Zufall? Der Stallmeister hatte gestern noch bei Hélion festgestellt, dass auffällig viele junge Damen derzeit in zwei verschiedenen Hauptquartieren verkehrten...

Bevor Rochefort diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, fing sich d'Artagnan wieder, lachte kurz, aber ohne Heiterkeit auf und meinte: "Dann legt Euch nur auf die Lauer, aber Ihr werdet kaum Glück haben. Zudem spart Euch ruhig die Mühe, mir nachzuspionieren, wo ich das Kleid nun wohl hinbringen werde. Ich trage es nämlich geradewegs zu mir nach Hause und Ihr könnt nicht Tag und Nacht Wache stehen, Monsieur."

"Ich allein ganz sicher nicht, aber es wäre mir zu mühselig meine besten Agenten einzusetzen, bloß um mehr über Eure Liebschaften zu erfahren. Seid also ganz unbesorgt, es gibt wichtigeres zu tun."

"Was da zum Beispiel wäre?"

"Staatsgeheimnis."

"Oh, ich verstehe. Wie zufällig mögt Ihr wohl tatsächlich in der Rue du Vieux-Colombier sein?"

Sie hatten die Gasse erreicht und Rochefort blieb unvermittelt stehen. Sehr ernst musterte er den jungen Leutnant und senkte die Stimme, als er sagte: "Ich muss nicht offen darüber sprechen, d'Artagnan. Ihr wisst allzu gut, warum dem Hôtel de Tréville zur Zeit besondere Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet wird und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, gefällt mir dies genauso wenig wie Euch."

"Das von Euch zu hören klingt nicht sehr glaubhaft, wie Ihr zugeben müsst."

"Denkt, was Ihr wollt. Aber unbegründet sind die Verdächtigungen nicht, die Gerüchte nicht völlig absurd. Oder könnt Ihr mir erklären, warum sich Euer Hauptmann selbst in Verdacht bringt? Nur heraus damit, d'Artagnan. Gebt mir eine gute Erklärung und ich werde ihr Glauben schenken, um diesen Fall endlich abzuschließen, ihn als Irrtum seiner Eminenz vortragen und ihn vergessen. Es würde vielen Personen eine Menge Schwierigkeiten ersparen, wenn Ihr es mir jetzt sagt."

Rocheforts eindringliche Worte schienen tatsächlich Wirkung auf den Leutnant zu haben, der einen Moment schwieg und dann, den Blick gesenkt, den Kopf schüttelte. "Das... kann ich nicht."

"Ihr könnt es nicht." wiederholte der Stallmeister ernst und d'Artagnan sah wieder auf. "Nein, aber das bedeutet nicht, irgendetwas von Euren Verdächtigungen entspräche tatsächlich der Wahrheit!"

"So? Mir liegen Beweise und Indizien vor, die das Gegenteil behaupten. Wie gut kennt Ihr Monsieur de Tréville wirklich? Könnte es nicht doch sein-"

"Genug, Rochefort!" rief d'Artagnan aufgebracht aus und die Köpfe einiger Passanten wandten sich neugierig in ihre Richtung. Der Stallmeister handelte sofort und zog den viel zu überrumpelten, als das er sich gewehrt hätte, Leutnant tiefer in die Gasse hinein. Hier konnten sie ungestört weiter reden - sofern d'Artagnan mit sich reden ließ, aber Rochefort war sicher, bei aller Nachdrücklichkeit mit welcher der Musketier seinen Hauptmann verteidigte, blieben auch stille Zweifel. Nützliche Zweifel, die dem Stallmeister vielleicht bald die fehlenden Informationen zutragen konnten.

Mit einem Ruck riss d'Artagnan jetzt seinen Arm los und schien danach zu trachten, seinen Gegenüber allein mit Blicken zu durchbohren. "Sprecht vor mir keine grotesken Beschuldigungen über Monsieur de Tréville aus! Ich vertraue ihm, wie es jeder andere Musketier auch tut, und wie auch seine Majestät selbst. Beweise wollt Ihr haben? Pah, Ihr habt nicht die geringste Ahnung, Monsieur!"

"Ja, das stimmt", nickte Rochefort ruhig. "Aber damit scheine ich nicht der Einzige zu sein. Nun, ich werde wohl weiterhin den Spuren und Hinweisen folgen müssen, solange Ihr mir nichts zu diesem Fall sagen könnt."

D'Artagnan schnaubte verächtlich. "Und was wolltet Ihr wohl von mir hören?"

"Etwas, wovon Ihr eigentlich überzeugt sein solltet, etwas selbstverständliches: Dass Tréville unschuldig ist."

Einen Moment starrte d'Artagnan seinen Gegenüber einfach nur vollkommen sprachlos an. Rochefort hielt den Leutnant nicht zurück, als dieser schließlich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und, mit dem Kleid unterm Arm, aus der Gasse zurück auf die Straße eilte. Der Stallmeister hätte kaum eine andere Reaktion erwartet, d'Artagnan war noch immer sehr leicht zu durchschauen - und zu beeinflussen. Der Zweifel war da, nagte an der Loyalität des Musketiers und würde ihn beim ersten Anzeichen an dieses Gespräch hier erinnern. Wenn sich irgendetwas im Hauptquartier zutragen würde, was das Misstrauen des Leutnants endgültig weckte, würde er Rochefort davon berichten. In der Hoffnung vielleicht, dass mit Hilfe des Stallmeisters das Schlimmste verhindert werden konnte. So zeigte sich Treue nun einmal - Der Kardinal verfügte in der Tat über einige Menschenkenntnis.

Etwas zufriedener mit sich und der Welt, erinnerte sich Rochefort wieder daran, warum er eigentlich hergekommen war und hielt darum jetzt zielstrebig auf die kleine Werkstatt zu, die dem Waffenschmied namens Maurice Barrès gehörte. Barrès stellte die besten Klingen in der Stadt her, trotzdem war er nicht reich. Die Materialkosten für seine aufwendigen Arbeiten deckten sich meist mit dem Verkaufspreis und ließen nur soviel Gewinn übrig, dass er sich und seine Familie davon ernähren konnte. Er stellte seine Waffen nicht in Paris her, hier machte er nur kleine Ausbesserungsarbeiten. Eine Tag und Nacht brennende Esse in der Stadt wäre viel zu gefährlich gewesen und so kam Barrès nur in manchen Wochen zurück nach Paris, um seine Waren hier zu verkaufen, bis er neue schmieden musste.

Als Rochefort nun den halbdunklen Laden betrat, blickte der Schmied von einer filigranen Schmuckarbeit am Griff eines Degens auf, legte die Waffe beiseite und begrüßte den Kunden respektvoll.

Ein so großer, muskulöser Mann wie Maurice sollte sich eigentlich vor niemandem verneigen, aber er zählte zu den sanften Gemütern und gab sich mit seiner Rolle als Schmied zufrieden. Sein Gesicht zierte ein rotbrauner, lockiger Vollbart und wenn Barrès einst ein Greis und sein Haar ergraut sein würde, wäre er einer dieser Großväter, vom dem sich alle Kinder stundenlang Geschichten erzählen ließen.

"Was kann ich für Euch tun, Herr?" fragte er nun höflich mit angenehm tiefer Stimme und Rochefort holte die Bleikugel hervor. "Sagt mir, aus welchem Metall diese Kugel geformt wurde."

In der riesigen Handfläche Barrès' schien das Geschoss beinahe zu verschwinden und der Schmied brummte nachdenklich, während er die Kugel betrachtend drehte. "Es ist wohl kein Blei, wenn Ihr danach fragt, Herr?"

"So ist es."

Wieder brummte Maurice leise, griff dann nach einem spitzen Gegenstand auf seiner Werkbank und ritzte in die Kugel. "Es ist sehr hartes Material, aber nur an der Oberfläche. Seht, Monsieur, unter dieser Schicht ist weicheres Metall und-"

"Ja?"

"Hm, es ist seltsam, aber ich glaube fast..." Unvermittelt ließ der Schmied die Kugel fallen und als sie mit einem hellen "Pling" auf der Werkbank abprallte, nickte Barrès. "Eisen. Im Inneren ist es Blei, aber der Mantel ist aus Eisen."

"Etwas ähnliches habe ich befürchtet..."

"Herr?"

"Nichts weiter. Ist das alles, was es dazu zu sagen gibt?"

"Nun, Monsieur... Nicht ganz. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass auch das Blei nur wieder einen Mantel bildet und der Kern erneut aus Eisen besteht."

"Ich verstehe. Sagt mir, was würde geschehen, wenn man diese Kugel als Munition verwendete?"

"Davon rate ich dringend ab, Herr!" schüttelte der Schmied den Kopf, dass seine Locken flogen. "Diese Kugel ist offensichtlich präpariert. Das Eisen im Kern, sicher brüchig geworden durch zu schnelles Abkühlen beim Formungsprozess, könnte beim Schuss den Bleimantel einfach auseinander reißen und den Lauf der Waffe zerfetzen. Gnade Gott dem Schützen, wenn er nur seine Hände verliert..."

"Seine Hände? Ihr meint, diese Kugel ist nicht für eine Pistole bestimmt, sondern für ein Gewehr?" Eine Waffe, die man zum Zielen nahe ans Gesicht hält, fuhr es Rochefort beinahe entsetzt durch den Sinn und er vertrieb die schrecklichen Bilder, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge formen wollten.

"Sie ist zu groß für einen Pistolenlauf, Herr. Aber auch nicht für jede Art von Gewehr geeignet. Eigentlich ist mir nur eine Waffe bekannt, die Munition dieses Durchmessers abfeuert. Es ist eine bestimmte Jagdmuskete, aber hier in Paris und in der Umgebung der Hauptstadt werdet Ihr keinen Schmied finden, der solch ein Gewehr herstellt."

"Was nützt eine präparierte Kugel, wenn sie nicht zum Einsatz kommen kann?" runzelte Rochefort nachdenklich die Stirn. Woher hatte der Lehrling das Geschoss bekommen? Wusste er überhaupt, was er dem Stallmeister in dessen Einkäufe packte? Wieder neue Rätsel, gerade wo eines gelüftet worden war...

Der Schmied räusperte sich verlegen. "Aber sie könnte durchaus zum Einsatz kommen, Herr. Mit jenem Gewehr."

"Gerade habt Ihr behauptet, niemand könne diese Waffe herstellen."

"Niemand hier. Aber mein alter Meister konnte es, nur darum weiß ich auch, zu welchem Lauf dieses Geschoss gehört."

"Und was ist aus Eurem Meister geworden?" wurde Rochefort mit einem Mal sehr hellhörig.

"Er hat mir die Werkstatt überlassen, nachdem er genug Geld verdient hatte, um in seine Heimat zurückzukehren."

"Wo ist die?" Rochefort ahnte die Antwort bereits, als der Schmied erwiderte: "Gascogne, Herr."


	20. Szene XX

**Autor's Note: **_Dieses Kapitel widme ich Sparky, meiner kleinen Muse. Dickes, Charlie und ich werden dich nie vergessen! _

Szene XX

Wer nicht klug genug war, einem aufgebrachten Gascogner auszuweichen, der wutendbrand mit einem Paket unter dem Arm die Straße hinunterstapfte, wurde für seine Dummheit bestraft, indem er unsanft angerempelt wurde. Die meisten Passanten verschluckten jedoch die scharfen Worte, die ihnen nach so einem Zusammenstoß auf der Zunge lagen. Die Übrigen mussten einsehen, dass ihre Flüche schlicht überhört wurden, während d'Artagnan einfach durch das Gedränge weitereilte.

Wie er es Rochefort angekündigt hatte, führten den Leutnant der Musketiere seine Schritte ohne Umweg nach Hause. Einmal in der Rue des Fossoyeurs angekommen, war es nur noch ein kurzes Stück bis zum Eckhaus, die Außentreppe hinauf und zur Tür der Mansarde. D'Artagnan musste nicht nach einem Schlüssel kramen, denn Planchet war zu Hause und die Wohnung darum nicht abgeschlossen.

Nach dem Eintreten dann erwartete den Leutnant der übliche Anblick. Drei Zimmer, und keins davon schien wirklich aufgeräumt. Eher waren die Sachen von einer Ecke in die andere geschoben worden und hatten den Staub zwar aufgewirbelt, aber nicht entfernt. "Planchet!"

Der Diener war nebenan gewesen und auf den Ruf seines Herrn eilte er sofort herbei. Es war nur ein strenger Blick seitens des Musketiers nötig und Planchet wusste sofort, was gemeint war. "Ich... uhm, ich war unten. In der Küche, ja, und habe gekocht." versuchte er sich herauszureden. Sehr glücklos, denn d'Artagnan schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Tölpel, du weißt genau, dass wir zum Abend bei Athos eingeladen sind. Sorg dafür, dass es hier nicht mehr aussieht wie in einem Schweinestall und putz dieses Mal anständig! Wehe, ich sehe gleich noch irgendetwas in eine Ecke gekehrt und dort vergessen. Wir wohnen vielleicht nicht in einem Palais, aber darum hausen wir auch noch lange nicht wie die Barbaren, Planchet!"

"Ja, Herr. Sofort, Herr." Der Diener lief eilig wieder aus dem Flur, wahrscheinlich um von irgendwoher einen Putzlappen zu besorgen und das Versäumte nachzuholen. D'Artagnan schien einen schlechten Tag gehabt zu haben, wenn eine repräsentable Wohnung auf einmal so wichtig sein sollte. So gereizt, dass er seinen Ärger an Planchet ausließ, war der Leutnant eigentlich nur, wenn es wieder Ärger mit dem Vorgesetzten oder Rochefort gegeben hatte. An Tagen, an denen sogar beides zutraf, ging der Diener d'Artagnan so gut es ihm möglich war ganz aus dem Weg.

Der Leutnant war sich dessen selbst nur zu gut bewusst, heute sollte Planchet aber vor allem deshalb beschäftigt sein, damit der Musketier ungestört das Paket, das er noch immer unter dem rechten Arm geklemmt mit sich herumtrug, ins Schlafzimmer bringen konnte. Zwar wäre es gleichgültig gewesen, wenn der Diener das Kleid gesehen hätte, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wollte d'Artagnan es doch vermeiden und schloss darum sorgfältig die Zimmertür hinter sich, ehe er seinen Einkauf auf dem Bett ablegte.

D'Artagnan packte das Bündel vorsichtig aus und holte das fliederfarbene Kleid daraus hervor. Es hatte einige Falten davongetragen, aber einen Tag über dem Bügel gehängt, würde diese schon wieder von selbst glätten. Catherines Kleid... Wie sie wohl darin aussehen würde? Der Leutnant war bei Madame Chesnay gewesen und hatte mit ihr gemeinsam die Garderobe für die nächste Verabredung, die sicher schon bald sein würde, ausgewählt. Dieses Kleid hier erschien am besten, die Farbe war nicht zu aufdringlich, der Schnitt nicht zu kühn. Es würde sicher Gefallen bei entsprechenden Personen finden, nur der Saum musste etwas gekürzt werden.

Catherine hatte es d'Artagnan überlassen, das Kleid zum Schneider zu bringen. Bei aller Hilfsbereitschaft, sollte sich der Leutnant aber um diese Änderung selbst kümmern. Die Wirtin hatte nicht viel davon gehalten, die Maskerade weiter zu treiben, aber nach einiger Überredungskunst - nämlich dass ohne Madame Chesnay die Dinge verloren wären - willigte sie schließlich ein und überließ d'Artagnan das Weitere.

"Es ist hübsch."

"Wer hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt?" wirbelte d'Artagnan herum, beinahe erschrocken, denn Planchet war völlig lautlos ins Zimmer getreten. Zumindest hatte der Leutnant es weder höflich Anklopfen gehört, noch das Öffnen der Tür. Rasch fing er sich wieder und maß Planchet mit einem halb ertappten, halb zornigem Blick. "Ist die Wohnung aufgeräumt?"

"Jaherr."

"Auch in den Ecken?"

"Jaherr."

"Gut. Dann werden wir aufbrechen."

"Jaherr. Herr?"

"Was?"

"Oh... nichts." schlug Planchet ob des gereizten Tonfalls des Leutnants die Augen nieder. Es musste wohl alles bis Morgen warten können, wenn d'Artagnan wieder besserer Laune war. Darum verstummte der Diener und folgte seinem Herrn auf dessen ungeduldigen Wink hin aus der Wohnung, hinüber zur nur wenige Schritte entfernten Rue Ferou.

Grimaud öffnete, wortkarg wie immer, die Tür und bat mit einer Verneigung die Gäste einzutreten. D'Artagnan warf beim Durchqueren des Flurs einen raschen Blick die Treppe hinauf, aber die Verbindungstür zu Madame Chesnays Räumen war geschlossen. In der Stube dann warteten schon Athos, Porthos und Aramis. Die drei Musketiere saßen am Tisch, Becher und Wein vor sich und erhoben sich nun, um den vierten im Bunde mit freundschaftlichen Umarmungen zu begrüßen. Nachdem sich d'Artagnan zuletzt erfolgreich aus dem festen Griff Porthos' befreit hatte, lächelte er entschuldigend in die Runde. "Verzeiht, ich habe euch schon wieder warten lassen. Es-"

"Nein, d'Artagnan, es sind keine Entschuldigungen nötig", wehrte Athos freundlich ab und wies einladend auf einen Stuhl. "Bitte, nehmt Platz. Planchet, du gesellst dich zu Bazin, Mousqueton und Grimaud in die Küche. Geh ihnen zur Hand!"

Der Diener trollte sich ohne zu protestieren und der Gastgeber übernahm es selbst, d'Artagnan einen Becher zu füllen. Die Freunde stießen an und Porthos rief vergnügt dazu: "Bester Burgunder, zur Feier des Tages!"

"In der Tat." Aramis schmunzelte leicht, nippte an seinen Wein und stellte seinen Becher damit schon wieder zurück. Er wollte an diesem Abend wohl nicht zuviel trinken, aber auch nicht unhöflich sein, indem er ganz ablehnte. "Wer weiß, wie oft wir noch so zusammensitzen können."

"Keine Schwermut, Aramis, nicht so früh am Abend", zwinkerte d'Artagnan ihm belustigt zu und sah aus den Augenwinkeln ein melancholisches Lächeln über Athos' Züge huschen. Der Leutnant schallt sich stumm selbst für seine unbedachte Bemerkung, aber dank Porthos' offenherziger Art wurde die Stimmung nicht plötzlich unangenehm. Der Hüne lachte nämlich dröhnend auf und schlug dem neben ihm sitzenden Aramis auf die Schulter. "D'Artagnan hat völlig Recht. Hebt Euch solche geheimnisvollen Bemerkungen für eine Mademoiselle Beare oder Madame Valency auf. Die Damen werden sicher ganz hingerissen sein."

Aramis errötete sichtlich und setzte eine halb beleidigte, halb geschmeichelte Miene auf. Bevor er jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, trat Grimaud aus der Küche. Seine Gesten konnte nur Athos gänzlich deuten, aber auch die Freunde verstanden aus der Zeichensprache, dass wohl alles vorbereitet sei und nun angerichtet werden könne. Der Graf nickte leicht und sein Diener verschwand wieder im angrenzenden Zimmer, nur um einige Augenblicke später mit Besteck und Tellern erneut in der Stube zu erscheinen, gefolgt von den anderen Lakaien, die Schüsseln herein trugen. Es duftete köstlich, und der Anblick erinnerte d'Artagnan daran, dass er heute Morgen zuletzt eine anständige Mahlzeit zu sich genommen hatte. Es gab einfach zuviel zu tun und bisher hatte der Leutnant auch keinen Hunger verspürt. Dafür knurrte sein Magen jetzt mit umso mehr Nachdruck, es klang beinahe vorwurfsvoll.

"Greift nur ordentlich zu, es soll nichts übrig bleiben", meinte Athos an alle gerichtet und leiser zu d'Artagnan an seiner Seite, ohne dass die anderen beiden es gehört hätten: "Keiner soll hungrig nach Hause gehen."

"Danke..." Gerührt und verlegen zugleich, wandte sich der Leutnant ab und betrachtete, was die Diener auftischten. Es gab Geflügel und Schweinefleisch, dazu Steckrüben, Kartoffeln und junge Karotten. Am Gemüse erkannte d'Artagnan sogleich, dass Planchet seine Hände mit im Spiel gehabt haben musste und war sehr erfreut darum. Der Picarde hatte eine köstliche Buttersauce hinzugezaubert und wahrscheinlich ohnehin alle Speisen noch einmal abgeschmeckt. Nebenbei hatte er dafür gesorgt, dass genug von dem Festschmaus für die Diener abfiel und der Leutnant gönnte es ihnen aufrichtig.

Porthos tat sich besonders am Fleisch gütlich, Aramis bevorzugte vor allem das Gemüse, aber jeder der Freunde langte zu und nahm sich auch Nachschlag. Es war eine köstliche Mahlzeit und die Musketiere in bester Stimmung. Vergessen schienen für Momente all die Sorgen der letzten Zeit, man fühlte sich beinahe an die alten Tage erinnert, als solche Abendessen noch viel regelmäßiger stattgefunden hatten. Auch aus der Küche waren zufriedene Stimmen zu hören, Planchet, Bazin, Mousqueton und Grimaud hoben den ein oder anderen Becher billigen Weins auf ihre großzügigen Herrn.

Allmählich neigte sich der Schmaus aber dem Ende zu, Porthos knabberte noch einen letzten Hühnerflügel ab, Athos leerte seinen Becher und schenkte nach. Auch d'Artagnan lehnte sich satt und zufrieden zurück und fing dabei einen Blick von Aramis auf, der den Freund darauf hinwies, dass da wohl noch ein kleiner Saucenrest im Mundwinkel übrig war. In Ermangelung einer Serviette zog der Leutnant sein eigenes Taschentuch hervor und tupfte sich damit den Mund ab.

"Warum habt Ihr Catherines Taschentuch?" fragte Porthos, dem dies nicht entgangen war und warf den abgenagten Knochen zu den übrigen auf seinen Teller. D'Artagnan runzelte die Stirn und sah auf den Stoff in seinen Händen, interessiert beobachtet auch von Aramis, während Athos eher gleichmütig wirkte. Doch dann hellte sich die Miene des Leutnants auf. "Ach, Ihr glaubt wegen der Initialen?"

Porthos nickte ganz arglos. Der Hüne schien niemals irgendwelche Hintergedanken zu haben und darum erklärte der Leutnant nun auch gelassen, indem er auf das gestickte "C.C." deutete: "Nein, Ihr irrt. Was sollte Catherine denn mit einem groben Herrentaschentuch? Dies gehört mir und es sind meine Initialen."

Nicht nur Porthos sah ganz verständnislos drein, auch Athos schien sich zu wundern. "Eure?"

"In der Tat", fügte Aramis hintergründig hinzu. "Wollt Ihr uns das Geheimnis verraten?"

D'Artagnan warf dem anderen Musketier einen kurzen Blick zu, der nicht recht zu deuten war. Dann aber nickte er. "Natürlich, unter einer Bedingung."

"Die da wäre?"

"Wenn Messieurs mir die Ehre erweisen und wiederum ihre kleinen Namensgeheimnisse preisgeben", zwinkerte der Leutnant vergnügt. Athos, Porthos und Aramis sahen sich an und ganz unterschiedliche Dinge standen in ihren Blicken geschrieben. Während Porthos abzuwarten schien, was die anderen beiden zu diesem Handel sagten, schien es Athos recht gleichgültig zu sein. Das Geheimnis des Grafen war zum größten Teil schon gelüftet worden, nur Aramis schien sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er die Diskretion fallen lassen sollte. Er schien ein stummes Gespräch über den Tisch hinweg mit Athos zu führen. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder d'Artagnan zu. "Nun gut, das erscheint nur gerecht - und unter uns Freunden ist es auch längst überfällig, nicht wahr?"

"So sei es dann", stimmte Athos zu. "Aber lasst uns dazu in den Salon gehen, dort unterhält es sich gemütlicher, als hier am Tisch."

Die Freunde stimmten dem Vorschlag sofort zu und während die Diener der Musketiere nun die Reste des Mahls forträumten, begaben sich ihre Herren hinüber in den kleinen Salon, die gute Stube in Athos' Wohnung. Es war kein großer Raum, aber er war geschmackvoll eingerichtet mit zwei Sesseln und einem Sofa, die locker vor dem Kamin gruppiert waren. Ein niedriger Tisch stand in ihrer Mitte, auf dem die Freunde ihre Becher abstellten und sich dann setzten. D'Artagnan verspürte eine gewisse Aufregung. Athos, Porthos und Aramis würden tatsächlich ihre wahren Namen preisgeben! Zugleich hatte der Leutnant ein schlechtes Gewissen, seine Freunde überredet zu haben, ohne ihnen selbst etwas gleichwertiges anbieten zu können. An d'Artagnans Namen und an den Initialen in seinem Taschentuch war nicht viel besonderes, es musste eher enttäuschend wirken. Aramis würde bestimmt nicht sehr zufrieden sein, einen schlechten Handel abgeschlossen zu haben...

Der Leutnant wurde aus diesem Gedanken gerissen, als Athos, der im Sessel am nächsten zum Kamin Platz genommen hatte - Porthos saß im anderen Sessel, Aramis teilte sich mit d'Artagnan das Sofa - mit ruhiger Stimme meinte: "Wem anderes, als unseren Freunden vertrauen wir am meisten? In den vergangenen Jahren habe ich alle hier Anwesenden sehr zu schätzen gelernt und mit Stolz und Freude bezeichne ich euch als meine besten Freunde. Darum will ich nun beginnen und mich euch noch einmal vorstellen: Ich bin Henri Graf de la Fère."

Porthos setzte sogleich fort. "Isaac du Vallon."

"René d'Herblay."

Erwartungsvoll blickten die drei Musketiere zu d'Artagnan. Aramis schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, als er das Zögern des Leutnants bemerkte und schließlich sagte d'Artagnan: "D'Artagnan. De Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan."

"Ah, das erklärt das eine "C" auf Eurem Taschentuch!" rief Porthos aus. Etwas sanfter fragte Aramis: "Wofür steht das Andere?"

"Charles..." D'Artagnan sah nicht zu Monsieur d'Herblay, als er dies sagte. "Einfach nur Charles. Ihr seht, es hat nichts geheimnisvolles mit meinen Initialen auf sich."

"Nun denn, habe die Ehre, Messieurs." Porthos griff nach seinem Weinglas und die anderen taten es ihm nach. "Habe die Ehre", sagten sie nach und prosteten sich zu. D'Artagnan hatte den Eindruck, der gute Burgunder schmecke auf einmal schal und so stürzte er ihn rasch herunter. Schon wieder hatte der Leutnant nicht den Mut aufgebracht, die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen. Wie könnte d'Artagnan dies Athos auch antun, nachdem der Graf so überzeugt vom Vertrauen sprach, dass er all die Jahre seinen Freunden entgegengebracht hatte? Der Graf de la Fère verdiente es nicht, so vor den Kopf gestoßen zu werden.

"Grimaud!" Athos rief nach seinem Diener, der sofort herbeieilte. "Bring noch eine Flasche", befahl der Musketier mit ungewöhnlich vielen Worten und Grimaud beeilte sich, der Anweisung nachzukommen. In die neu entstehende Stille hinein meinte Aramis unvermittelt: "Nun, wir haben offen über uns gesprochen und das ist nur gut und richtig so. Fand dieses Abendessen nicht als "Familienangelegenheit" statt?"

"Familienangelegenheit?" D'Artagnan schmunzelte amüsiert.

"Ja, Ihr seid erst später hinzugekommen, als wir uns gestern im Hauptquartier verabredeten. Es gibt einiges zu besprechen, Monsieur le lieutenant."

"So förmlich plötzlich?" seufzte der Gascogner leise und nickte dann ernst. "Es geht um die Musketiere, habe ich Recht? Speziell um einen von ihnen, ihrem ranghöchsten Offizier."

"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen." Porthos mischte sich ein und nahm Grimaud die Flasche ab, als dieser eben wiederkam. Athos bedeutete ihm, in Hörweite zu bleiben. Der Diener mochte dadurch vielleicht lauschen, aber niemals etwas von dem Gehörten weitererzählen. Das galt für alle vier Lakaien.

"Was denkt ihr, was wir unternehmen können?" fragte d'Artagnan leise.

"Dazu müssten wir wissen, was vor sich geht." Sehr ernst blickte Aramis den Leutnant an. "Jeder von uns weiß etwas. Wir sollten zusammentragen und dann darüber nachdenken."

"Glaubt Ihr, das wäre im Sinne des Hauptmanns?"

"Ja."

"Athos?"

Der Graf de la Fère schwieg einen Moment. Dann nickte er langsam. "Es kann so nicht weitergehen. Selbst wenn Monsieur de Tréville nicht darum bittet und er alle Musketiere heraushalten will. Alle, bis auf Euch."

"Genügt das nicht?"

"Vielleicht ja. Aber wir als Eure Freunde wollen wiederum Euch, unseren Leutnant, unterstützen."

D'Artagnan blickte von einem zum anderen und in jeder Miene las er die gleiche Entschlossenheit ab. Nicht anders würde er selbst empfinden, erkannte der junge Gascogner in diesem Augenblick - und entschied sich, alles zu erzählen, was er wusste. "Ihr seid Catherine vor zwei Tagen im Hauptquartier begegnet. Nun, sie hat einige interessante Dinge erfahren." D'Artagnan berichtete von der Verschwörung, die anscheinend im Gange war und in die nicht nur Tréville, sondern auch Monsieur des Essarts involviert waren.

"Des Essarts?" fragte Athos überrascht, Aramis nickte nur, als hätte er es bereits geahnt.

"So ist es. Ich kann nicht sagen, was genau vor sich geht. Aber offensichtlich stehen die beiden Hauptleute in einer Intrige gegeneinander. Tréville muss seinen Schwager aufhalten. Bevor er jedoch handeln kann, benötigt er einige Papiere zurück, die sich in Essarts Besitz befinden. Darum sollte Catherine zum Hauptquartier kommen."

Athos nickte, wenngleich nicht sehr erfreut. "Besondere Talente, ich verstehe. Ein Köder?"

"Ablenkung. Aber es hat nicht funktioniert, Tréville die Papiere nicht bekommen. Darum habe ich... Catherine um einen weiteren Gefallen gebeten."

"Sie soll diese Unterlagen von des Essarts holen?" Athos schien dieser Gedanke nicht sehr zu gefallen.

"Ja, mit Hilfe von Catherine werden wir sie wiederbeschaffen. Sie gibt sich als Gesellschafterin von Madame de Tréville aus." Auf die ratlosen Gesichter der drei Musketiere hin, erzählte d'Artagnan noch rasch, was sich heute im Hauptquartier der Gardisten zugetragen hatte.

"Das konnte ich nicht ahnen", meinte Athos daraufhin und es klang wie ein Selbstvorwurf. Aramis schloss sich dem Grafen sofort an. "Das war höchst riskant, d'Artagnan!"

"Aber das einzig Mögliche!" verteidigte sich der Leutnant.

Aramis' Stimme nahm einen scharfen Ton an. "So wie Euer neuer Plan das einzig Mögliche ist?"

"Wie ich schon zu Monsieur de Tréville sagte: Catherine wird es gelingen. Was sie kann, dazu sind wir leider nicht in der Lage."

"Ich denke auch, dass sie es schafft." Porthos hatte bisher nur stumm zugehört, aber nun stellte er sich auf die Seite des Leutnants, wie um einen Ausgleich zwischen den streitenden Parteien zu schaffen. Sein kurzes Blinzeln bemerkte nur d'Artagnan, während Aramis verstummte. Athos schien dessen Bedenken zwar zu teilen, aber sagte ebenfalls nichts mehr dazu. Er fand sich wohl damit ab, dass Madame Chesnay sich erneut des Essarts nähern sollte.

"Die Frage ist allerdings, wann?" fuhr d'Artagnan schließlich fort. "Ha, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was das für Papiere sind! Sehr redselig ist Monsieur de Tréville in dieser Hinsicht nicht gewesen und des Essarts wird es sicher nicht einfach ausplaudern, was auch immer unsere Spionin versucht. Die einzige Möglichkeit besteht wohl darin, in einem unbeobachteten Moment ein wenig zu stöbern und zu hoffen, dabei auf ein Versteck und viel versprechende Schriftstücke zu stoßen. Wenn es doch nur schon einen Anhaltspunkt gäbe! Wenn ich die Lage richtig einschätze, dann drängt die Zeit bereits und niemand von uns kann sagen, wie bald tatsächlich jene Papiere wieder im Besitz Trévilles sein sollen. Vielleicht ist es noch zu früh, aber bisher gab es noch keine Nachricht aus dem Hauptquartier..."

D'Artagnan hielt in seinen Überlegungen inne, weil sich unvermittelt Planchet neben ihm räusperte. Der Diener hatte wohl Grimaud Gesellschaft geleistet und dabei einiges mit angehört. Jetzt war er herangetreten und drehte unschlüssig ein Kuvert in den Händen. Auf einen fragenden Blick seines Herrn hin, erklärte er rasch: "Es ist ein Brief für Euch. Gaston war eben da, als Ihr-"

"Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?" D'Artagnan unterbrach seinen Diener aufgebracht und Planchet zog den Kopf ein.

"Ihr hattet es eben eilig..." Seine Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern, wusste der Picarde doch, dass diese Entschuldigung, beinahe einem Vorwurf gleich, weder bei seinem Herrn noch bei dessen Freunden Verständnis finden würde. Darum überreichte er nun auch schnell das Kuvert und zog sich dann sofort zu den anderen Dienern in den Nebenraum zurück.

D'Artagnan schenkte ihm noch einen finsteren Blick, dann sah der Leutnant auf den Brief in seinen Händen, auf dem in fein geschwungenen Buchstaben "Catherine Chesnay", der Name der Empfängerin stand. Auch Aramis und Porthos neigten sich neugierig vor, allein Athos lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, als wolle er von diesem Schreiben nichts wissen. Möglicherweise missfiel es dem Grafen auch das unverhüllte Interesse der Anderen an dem persönlichen Brief, denn d'Artagnan zögerte nicht ihn zu öffnen.

Ein Blick auf die Unterschrift machte eine erste Ahnung zur Gewissheit, denn das Schreiben war von Madame de Tréville und enthielt neben einigen höflichen Floskeln eine Einladung an Madame Chesnay. "Samstag bereits..." murmelte der Leutnant wie für sich selbst, während er die Nachricht ein zweites Mal las. "In zwei Tagen, nachmittags."

"Das ist nicht viel Zeit, um sich etwas anderes zu überlegen."

"Aramis..." D'Artagnan sah auf und musterte den anderen Musketier ruhig. "Ich verstehe Eure Sorge und sie ehrt Euch. Aber es ist bereits entschieden. Glaubt Ihr, ich würde völlig unüberlegt Catherine Chesnay in die Höhle des Löwen schicken?"

"Es fällt nicht leicht, etwas anderes zu glauben."

In einer plötzlichen Regung griff d'Artagnan nach der Hand des Freundes und drückte sie kurz. "Wir haben schon schlimmeres Überstanden als das, was Catherine nun bevorsteht. Vertraut mir."

Einen Moment lang schien Aramis widersprechen zu wollen, aber das ließ der Gascogner nicht zu. "Das ist ein Befehl, Monsieur d'Herblay."

Aramis sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus, aber er seufzte leise und löste seine Hand von der des Freundes. "Jawohl, mon lieutenant."

"Dann ist es beschlossene Sache?" fragte Porthos in die Runde. D'Artagnan nickte, etwas widerwillig stimmten auch Aramis und Athos zu. Der Hüne strahlte.

"Großartig, endlich geschieht etwas!"


	21. Szene XXI

**Autor's Note: **_Eigentlich ein völlig überflüssiges Kapitel. Man erfährt in Sachen Intrige nichts, aber auch gar nichts Neues. Dafür werden sich einige Beziehungen genauer angesehen – und ich hoffe, meine treuen Leser mögen „Charakterforschung" genauso sehr wie ich selbst. _

* * *

XXI 

Der Morgen war nicht mehr ganz so jung, aber dennoch musste Athos sich gerade sehr beherrschen, um ein ungehöriges Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Es wäre zwar niemand in der Nähe gewesen, der den an einem unwichtigen Seiteneingang des Louvre wachhabenden Musketier für seine Unausgeschlafenheit gerügt hätte, aber der Graf de la Fère rief sich selbst zur Ordnung. Der Abend gestern mit den Freunden war lang gewesen und auch, wenn d'Artagnan sie alle erst für eine Dienstzeit gegen Vormittag hin eingeteilt hatte, fühlte sich Athos noch nicht ganz frisch.

Der Vorplatz zum Louvre lag so ruhig wie immer da. Einige Tauben pickten nach Krumen und gurrten. Manchmal flatterten sie auf, wenn jemand den Platz betrat. Der Schwarm flog dann einmal um das Palais, um sich schließlich wieder auf dem Platz einzufinden, sich neu zu ordnen und den Dingen nachzugehen, denen eine Taubengesellschaft nun einmal - meist sehr geräuschvoll - nachging.

Athos blinzelte und straffte kurz die Schultermuskeln, um die dort sitzende Verspannung zu lösen. Es half kaum, er fühlte sich weiterhin wie zerschlagen. Das war wenig verwunderlich, bedachte man, dass er in dieser Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte. Porthos, Aramis und d'Artagnan waren noch vor Mitternacht wieder gegangen, aber Athos hatte noch lange wach gelegen. Unruhig hatte er sich in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht und erst kurz vor Sonnenaufgang hatte er etwas Schlaf gefunden - bis Grimaud seinen Herrn wecken musste, damit er pünktlich zum Wachdienst am Louvre erschien.

Wieder stoben die Tauben auf und ihre hektischen Flügelschläge klangen wie im Wind flatterndes Papier. Das Klirren von Sporen auf Steinen mischte sich hinzu, während jemand mit langen Schritten den Platz überquerte.

Was genau Athos am Schlafen gehindert hatte, konnte er nicht sagen. Zu viele unterschiedliche Gedanken waren ihm durch den Kopf gegangen, ohne dass er auch nur einen davon recht hätte greifen können. Er wusste nur, dass ein beständiges Gefühl von Unruhe ihn geplagt hatte. Als ob er auf eine Ungereimtheit gestoßen wäre, die er einfach nicht auflösen konnte, weil er nicht wusste, was genau ihm verdächtig vorkam. Das Letzte, was er schließlich bewusst wahrnahm, bevor ihm doch endlich die Augen zufielen, waren die Schritte von Catherine Chesnay im Zimmer über dem seinen.

Ein leichter Windstoß brachte Athos' Mantel in Bewegung und der Musketier hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest. Die letzten schönen Herbsttage waren angebrochen, der Oktober macht seinem Ruf "golden" zu sein alle Ehre. Die meisten Bäume trugen noch ihre Blätter, doch sie verfärbten sich bereits und jede Böe ließ die Äste kahler werden. Auch auf dem Vorplatz des Louvre gerieten einige Blätter in Bewegung, als nun ein vorbei schreitendes Stiefelpaar einen leichten Luftzug verursachte.

Jetzt, während er Wache stand und erneut mit seinen Überlegungen allein war, versuchte der Musketier ein wenig Ordnung in seinen Kopf zu bringen. Worüber hatten die Freunde gestern gesprochen? Ohja, dass Catherine zum Schein Gesellschafterin bei Madame de Tréville werden würde, um unauffällig Monsieur des Essarts nach einigen Unterlagen aushorchen zu können. Ein großartiger Plan!

Unwillig schüttelte Athos den Kopf. Was hatte sich d'Artagnan nur dabei gedacht, als ihm diese Idee gekommen war? Oh, Madame Chesnay mochte resolut sein und sich zu behaupten wissen - als Wirtin. Sie eignete sich hingegen so wenig zur Spionin, wie Athos zum Lakaien. Der Musketier kannte Catherine, schließlich wohnte er seit annähernd sieben Jahren bei ihr zur Miete. Sie hatte sich von d'Artagnan sicherlich nur aus dem Grund überreden lassen, weil Athos sie verärgert hatte. Wieso aber auch der Hauptmann diesem grotesken Plan zugestimmt hatte, war ein weiteres Rätsel für Athos.

Das Sporenklirren klang jetzt näher, aber der Musketier wandte nicht den Blick. Oft genug eilten Passanten an ihm vorbei und keiner von ihnen beachtete den wachhabenden Soldaten am Seitentor weiter. Die Ablösung würde ebenfalls erst in einer Stunde erwartet und Athos' Freunde hatten noch ihre eigenen Pflichten zu erfüllen, bis sie ihn hier abholen würden. Also war es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass sich die Schritte tatsächlich ihm näherten. Vielmehr würden sie den Weg an der Palaismauer vorbei einschlagen. Catherine war persönlich im Hauptquartier gewesen, Monsieur de Tréville hätte doch erkennen müssen, dass die Madame zwar ein sehr forsches Auftreten besaß, aber niemals so überzeugend Schauspielern konnte, dass sie ausgerechnet seinen Schwager überlisten sollte. Catherine verabscheute nämlich auch nur die kleinste Notlüge und schon oft hatte Athos einen strafenden Blick empfangen, wenn er für ein verspätetes Heimkommen eine Ausrede gesucht hatte, die seine Wirtin weniger schockieren würde, als die tatsächliche Wahrheit - wie zum Beispiel ein Duell. Es war vorteilhafter, wenn Madame Chesnay glaubte, der Dienst hätte Athos erst zu so später Stunde in seine Wohnung zurückkehren lassen. Dadurch entging der Musketier nämlich den tagelangen besorgten Blicken durch Catherine, ob er vielleicht verwundet worden wäre. Sie hatte es noch immer nicht aufgegeben, ihm schöne Augen zu machen, was zuletzt nicht nur der Fund ihres Taschentuchs in seiner Wohnstube bewies.

Aber in den letzten Tagen war Athos seiner Wirtin weder auf der Straße, noch im Hausflur begegnet. Vielleicht hätte ihn dies weniger beunruhigt, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass Catherine sich in ihrer Abwesenheit entweder in der Rue des Fossoyeurs oder im Hauptquartier der Gardisten des Königs aufgehalten hatte. Eifersucht verspürte Athos selbstverständlich keine. Was auch immer d'Artagnan neuerdings mit Catherine zu schaffen hatte, auf welche Weise auch immer er sie überredet hatte - wahrscheinlich spielte gegenseitige Berechnung dabei die Hauptrolle.

Seine Wirtin wollte Athos nach dessen jüngster Zurückweisung, indem er ihr das Taschentuch wieder gegeben hatte, wohl beweisen, dass sie durchaus nicht an ihm interessiert sei. Und d'Artagnan ging darauf ein, was Athos nur Recht sein konnte. Aber dass Catherine sich absichtlich in Gefahr begab, und wenn der Leutnant der Musketiere noch so großes Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten setzte, beunruhigte ihn.

Was war nur in d'Artagnan gefahren, alles auf diese Karte zu setzen? Sicher, der junge Gascogner war erst seit kurzer Zeit Leutnant und stellte Loyalität und Pflichtbewusstsein über alles. Aber das rechtfertigte kaum, Madame Chesnay in die Angelegenheiten der Kompanie zu verwickeln.

Der Musketier zog seinen Mantel etwas enger um die Schultern, als eine neuerliche Böe sich im Stoff verfing. Auf dem Platz raschelten die Blätter, als der Wind auch über sie hinwegfegte. Die Schritte, die eben noch in Athos' Richtung gekommen waren, verstummten jetzt. Wahrscheinlich orientierte sich der Unbekannte zunächst, wohin er sich wenden sollte, bevor er seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Überhaupt verhielt sich d'Artagnan in der letzten Zeit anders, als Athos ihn kannte und einschätzen zu können glaubte. Vor vier Tagen erst hatten sie sich sogar heftig gestritten, über völlig belanglose Fragen. Ohja, der Leutnant war natürlich auch aufgebracht darüber gewesen, dass er nicht erfuhr, was vor sich ging. Aber wirklich zornig hatte d'Artagnan erst reagiert, als Athos seine Meinung über die Vertrauenswürdigkeit der Frauen geäußert hatte.

Nicht nur sein neues Amt und die zahlreichen ungewohnten Aufgaben, die eine Beförderung mit sich brachte, schienen den Gascogner zu verändern. Vielleicht war noch etwas anderes der Grund dafür, dass sich d'Artagnan nach und nach von seinen Freunden zurückzog, seltener mit ihnen zusammen kam, weniger offen mit ihnen über alles redete. Vielleicht hatte es mit einer Nacht am Lys zu tun...

Athos schauderte leicht und dies lag nicht etwa an der kühlen Herbstluft. Zu gut erinnerte er sich an das nachtdunkle Gericht am Ufer des Flusses, das zwar einen Schatten aus seiner Vergangenheit verbannt, aber dafür auch neue hinzugefügt hatte. Das Sporenklirren setzte wieder ein.

Konnte das wirklich alles sein? Nun, er musste zugeben, dass er damals hart geurteilt hatte und es für eine Nacht weniger Athos, als vielmehr der Graf de la Fère gewesen war, der den ihm widerfahrenen Betrug und die späteren Morde an Unschuldigen vergelten wollte. Er konnte Anne nicht am Leben lassen, sodass sie weitere Untaten beging. Es wäre nie soweit gekommen, hätte er sich schon früher vergewissert, dass sie wirklich tot war.

D'Artagnan war offensichtlich sehr erschüttert über das harte Urteil gewesen. Aber er hatte auch nicht widersprochen, dazu ließ ihm der Graf keine Möglichkeit. Die kurze Begegnung mit dem Mann namens de la Fère mochte den Leutnant tief erschreckt haben. Jener kannte keine Vergebung für die Lügen der Gebranntmarkten, nachdem ihr Geheimnis entdeckt war, sondern handelte sofort. Mylady war noch zu viel schlimmeren Verbrechen fähig gewesen, sie musste gerichtet werden.

Auch jeder der Freunde trug ein Geheimnis aus seiner Vergangenheit. Gestern hatte sie sich bei ihren Namen vorgestellt. Wenn einer von ihnen nun mehr über die anderen herausfinden wollte, so würde es ihm recht leicht fallen. Nur d'Artagnan versteckte nicht seine wahre Identität. Dennoch schien es ihm nicht leicht gefallen zu sein, seinen vollen Namen preiszugeben...

Athos runzelte leicht die Stirn und wiederholte diese letzte Überlegung. Warum sollte es d'Artagnan unangenehm sein, das C.C. seiner Initialen aufzulösen? Andererseits... wäre nicht C.A. die naheliegendste Abkürzung gewesen? Verbarg am Ende der Leutnant der Musketiere-

„Athos!"

Der Graf schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und stand aus einem Reflex heraus stramm, als ihn unvermittelt eine Befehlsgewohnte Stimme rief. Die Stiefelschritte, die er die ganze Zeit über vernommen hatte, hielten nun eindeutig auf ihn zu und nach einem kurzen Moment der Verwirrung erkannte Athos in dem Herankommenden schließlich Monsieur des Essarts wieder.

„Rühren, Soldat". Der Hauptmann der Gardisten konnte sich ein leises Lächeln nicht ganz verkneifen, als er dem Musketier nun freundlich zunickte. „Keine Förmlichkeiten, ich bin nicht dienstlich hier."

„Mon capitaine..."

„Ihr hingegen schon, ich weiß", unterbrach Essarts seinen Gegenüber und wurde unvermittelt ernst. „Ich will Euch auch nicht lange von Euren Pflichten abhalten, Athos, und komme gleich zur Sache. Die Situation im Hôtel de Tréville hat sich noch nicht geändert?"

Beinahe hätte man die Besorgnis, die in der Frage des Hauptmanns mitschwang, für glaubwürdig halten können. Doch seit dem vergangenen Abend wusste Athos nur zu gut, wer noch als vertrauenswürdig galt, und wem man besser nicht zuviel verriet. Darum antwortete der Musketier nun auch lediglich mit einem knappen „Nein" und musste sich dabei noch sehr zusammenreißen, nicht zornig, sondern betont gefasst zu klingen.

„Das ist schlecht." Essarts war augenscheinlich ein hervorragender Schauspieler, so aufrichtig klang sein Bedauern, so echt wirkte der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck, der eben über seine Miene huschte. Für einen Moment schien der Hauptmann in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, dann jedoch wandte er sich wieder an seinen Gegenüber und fuhr, sehr zu Athos' Überraschung, fast schon heiter gestimmt fort: „All das Grübeln und Rätseln hilft nichts. Wenn mein Schwager es im Augenblick vorzieht, nicht mit sich reden zu lassen, dann soll es so sein. Ich bin sicher, die Lage wird sich auch von allein beruhigen, wenn wir ihr nur genug Zeit geben – oder wenn wir Tréville überlisten."

„Monsieur?"

Essarts lachte kurz auf. „Nur keine Sorge, ich dachte an etwas völlig harmloses. Mein Schwager kann sich nicht für immer in seinem Arbeitszimmer verkriechen. Morgen ist Samstag, das Wetter ist herrlich. Eine gute Gelegenheit, für einen Familienausflug. Vielleicht vermag das die Laune Eures Vorgesetzten ein wenig zu heben."

„Das kann ich nicht sagen." Allmählich wurde Athos dieses scheinbar ungezwungene Gespräch höchst zuwider. Aber er beherrschte sich, sodass weder an einer Geste, noch in seinem Gesicht abzulesen war, was er wirklich dachte.

„Vertraut mir. Mein Schwager wird seiner Frau sicher keine Bitte abschlagen. Zumal sie, bei aller Nachsicht mit ihrem Mann, nicht ewiges Stadtgespräch sein möchte."

„Verständlich."

„Ja, so sind die Frauen." schmunzelte des Essarts leicht. „Niemand achtet so sehr auf den guten Ruf und weiß dabei besser, wie einfach durch ein paar Behauptungen dieser Ruf zu zerstören ist."

„So weit wird es nicht kommen."

„Selbstredend nicht. Allerdings war ich gerade bei einer Audienz mit Seiner Majestät. Der König ist bei bestem Befinden, nur langweilt er sich, was ihm viel Zeit gibt, sich mit Gerüchten auseinander zu setzen. Seine Majestät ist sehr besorgt darüber, ob nicht irgendwann doch der Ruf des Hauptmanns seiner Musketiere unter dem Gerede der letzten Zeit leiden könnte."

Athos nickte nur langsam. Am Hof entschied sich alles durch die Gunst des Königs. Wenn jemand durch ein geschadetes Ansehen diese Gunst verlor, verlor er möglicherweise alles. Und die Freundschaft Seiner Majestät war immer eine sehr unsichere Sache, auf die man sich in schlechten Zeiten nicht unbedingt verlassen konnte.

Essarts hob kurz die Schultern. „Also lasst uns auf die Umsicht Madame de Trévilles in dieser Angelegenheit hoffen. Sie wird ihren Mann wieder zur Vernunft bringen – wobei ich sie natürlich unterstützen werde, auch wenn es morgen kein Ausflug aus reinem Vergnügen wird."

Der Graf schwieg darauf. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass die Familie de Tréville nicht nur von des Essarts begleitet werden würde, sondern auch von Catherine Chesnay. Ein Vergnügen, auf das der Hauptmann zweifellos anspielte. „Das geht mich nichts an, Monsieur", sagte Athos schließlich und des Essarts entging durchaus nicht die Kühle dieser Bemerkung.

„In der Tat", erwiderte er darum im Tonfall des Offiziers. „Ihr sollt lediglich wissen, dass diese Sache bald ausgestanden sein wird. Kümmert Euch nicht weiter darum, es ist jetzt keine Angelegenheit der Kompanie mehr."

In den Ohren eines zufällig vorbeieilenden Passanten hätten die Worte wie eine einfache Feststellung, allenfalls noch wie ein Befehl geklungen. Für Athos bargen sie eine halbe Drohung und der Musketier befürchtete, er hätte durch sein abweisendes Verhalten verraten, dass er von Essarts und Trévilles Verstrickung in eine Intrige wusste.

Athos verneigte sich leicht, als Essarts ihm nun kurz zunickte, um dann auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und über den Vorplatz des Louvre zurück zur Hauptstraße zu gehen. Der Musketier sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach und fühlte sich keineswegs erleichtert, als der Hauptmann der Gardisten den Platz verließ. Wenn es nur so einfach sein könnte, ihn zur Rede zu stellen und diesen Spuk zu beenden! Aber Athos vermochte nicht zu sagen, wie gefährlich des Essarts tatsächlich war. Oder ob der Hauptmann überhaupt schuldig war. Sein Auftreten wirkte völlig normal, ruhig und gelassen, und er schien tatsächlich sehr in Sorge darum zu sein, was im Hôtel de Tréville vor sich ging.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte Athos in Gedanken versunken und mit wachsender Unruhe auf seinem Posten. Viel hätte er darum gegeben, wenn die Ablösung sich heute verfrühte und er sofort Porthos und Aramis auf ihren Wachen hätte aufsuchen können. Aber so war er gezwungen, auszuharren und hoffte darum, d'Artagnan möge nicht auf einem Kontrollgang zum Louvre kommen. Mit ihm würde Athos erst reden, nachdem er den anderen beiden Freunden von der Begegnung mit des Essarts berichtet und sie sich beratschlagt hatte. D'Artagnan hätte die Sorge des Grafen nur zu beschwichtigen versucht und weiterhin auf seinen Plan bestanden. Aber wenn Aramis und Porthos ihm ebenfalls ins Gewissen redeten... Vielleicht genügte noch immer der Einfluss seiner Freunde, um den Leutnant der Musketiere zu überzeugen, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit geben müsste. Eine, die weniger Gefahr lief zu scheitern.

Endlich, nach viel zu langer Zeit, sah Athos zwei Gestalten um die Ecke kommen, die er sofort als Aramis und Porthos erkannte. Ungeduldig wartete er, dass die beiden heran waren und rief ihnen schon zu: "Freunde!"

Die beiden Musketiere tauschten einen kurzen Blick. Dass Athos schon von Weitem nach ihnen rief, jetzt sogar winkte, war ein ganz und gar eigenartiges Verhalten ihres Freundes. Rasch kamen sie näher, liefen fast und Aramis fragte unumwunden: "Ist etwas geschehen?"

Athos nickte stumm und sah nach allen Seiten, um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand sonst lauschen konnte. Dann raunte er den anderen beiden Musketieren, die unbewusst näher zusammenrückten, zu: "Monsieur des Essarts war vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hier, um mit mir zu sprechen."

"Was hat er gesagt?" flüsterte Porthos aufgeregt. Er fand die ganze Angelegenheit wohl vor allen Dingen spannend, nicht bedrohlich.

"Nicht viel. Dinge, die wir ohnehin schon wussten..."

"...und dies versetzt Euch in Unruhe?" vollendete Aramis den Satz seines Freundes. Athos nickte. "Eine Warnung."

Porthos schaute etwas unsicher von Einem zum Anderen. "Eine Warnung? Hat er Euch gedroht?"

"Essarts", erklärte Aramis schnell, "ist nicht dumm. Er ahnt, dass wir etwas wissen und führt uns unser eigenes Wissen vor, indem er es vor uns wiedergibt. Ein harmloses Gespräch über einen Familienausflug! Was genau hat er gesagt?"

Athos erzählte rasch von der Begegnung und am Ende schwiegen die Freunde lange. Schließlich fuhr sich Porthos mit einer Hand übers Kinn und meinte: "Es ist keine Angelegenheit der Kompanie mehr? Mit anderen Worten, es soll persönlich geregelt werden?"

"Den Anschein hat es. Wir sollen uns heraushalten."

"Und wenn nicht?"

"Wenn nicht..." Aramis zupfte sich gedankenverloren seinen Spitzenbesetzten Handschuh zurecht. "Wenn nicht, hat er Catherine."

Porthos zog scharf die Luft ein, während Athos langsam nickte. "D'Artagnan sagte, Madame Chesnay hätte sich mit ihrem richtigen Namen bei des Essarts vorgestellt. Es wird dem Hauptmann kaum schwer gefallen sein, herauszufinden, dass es sich bei ihr um meine Wirtin handelt."

"Athos..." Aramis sah seinen Freund mit einem undeutbaren Blick an und schien mit sich selbst zu ringen, was er weiter sagen sollte. Jedoch kam ihm Porthos jetzt zuvor. Der Hüne hatte eine Hand zur Faust geballt und auf seinem Gesicht stand reiner Zorn. "Wir müssen sie warnen! Sie darf morgen nicht zu dieser Verabredung gehen!"

"Ein grandioser Vorschlag, Monsieur Porthos! Wenn sie nicht geht, ist Essarts in seiner Ahnung bestätigt und erst dann wird es wirklich gefährlich für sie!"

"Monsieur Aramis! Ich hätte von Euch - gerade von Euch! - nicht gedacht, dass Ihr sie ins offene Messer laufen lassen wollt!"

"Ich habe niemals-"

"Freunde!" Athos hatte nur ein wenig die Stimme gehoben, aber sofort verstummten die anderen beiden Musketiere. Der Graf seufzte leise. "Aramis, Ihr habt leider Recht. Madame Chesnay muss morgen bei diesem Ausflug erscheinen. Sie ist nicht allein, Monsieur de Tréville und seine Gattin kennen den Plan und werden auf Catherine Acht geben. Wir selbst können nichts unternehmen. Wir wissen nicht wann genau und wo das Treffen stattfinden soll. Aber d'Artagnan weiß es und könnte-"

"Ich bezweifle sehr, dass d'Artagnan eingreifen wird und kann", lachte Aramis höhnisch auf, was den Grafen erneut die Stirn runzeln ließ. "Warum denkt Ihr das?"

Aramis winkte vage. "Weil unser Leutnant völlig überzeugt von seinem Plan ist. Nicht einmal uns weiht er völlig ein."

Erneut nickte Athos langsam. "Auch da habt Ihr leider Recht... Aber ich muss zumindest mit Madame Chesnay reden und sie warnen."

"Nein."

Überrascht sah der Graf auf und Aramis erklärte betont ruhig: "Sie wird nicht auf Euch hören. Vergesst nicht, dass sie noch immer nicht sehr gut auf Euch zu sprechen ist."

"Wollt Ihr mit ihr reden?"

Der ungewohnt scharfe Tonfall seines Freundes, ließ nicht nur Porthos Schmunzeln. Auch über Aramis Miene huschte ein kurzes Lächeln. "Es wäre sicher sinnvoller, wenn wir Catherine nicht unnötig in Aufregung versetzen. Wenn sie morgen nervös ist, könnte sie alles verderben. Sprechen wir stattdessen mit d'Artagnan. Er sollte ebenfalls von Eurem Gespräch mit Essarts erfahren."

"Wir Ihr meint." Athos beschloss, das kurze Blinzeln Porthos' zu Aramis hinüber zu ignorieren. Der Hüne hätte niemals dieses Taschentuch sehen dürfen... "Kehren wir zum Hauptquartier zurück, um unsere Berichte dort zu schreiben. Wahrscheinlich werden wir dann auch unseren Leutnant früher oder später antreffen."

Aramis und Porthos nickten zustimmend und zu Dritt brachen sie auf. Im Hauptquartier jedoch warteten sie vergeblich. D'Artagnan erschien nicht, und als Porthos von der Rue des Fossoyeurs zurückkehrte, zu der er aufgebrochen war um den jungen Gascogner zu Hause zu suchen, schüttelte auch er nur den Kopf. Den ganzen Tag über ließ sich der Leutnant der Musketiere nicht um Hauptquartier blicken und schließlich gaben es die Freunde auf, noch länger zu warten.

Erst, als Athos wieder in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt war, die Tür zum Flur sorgfältig schloss und sich in seinem Sessel niederließ, hörte er die Verbindungstür zu den Räumen seiner Wirtin schlagen. Jemand lief die Treppe hinunter und schien sich dabei Mühe zu geben, möglichst lautlos zu sein. Hier war d'Artagnan also gewesen und hier bemühte er sich nun darum, dass Athos ihn sich nicht davonstehlen hörte.

Für einen Moment rang Athos mit sich selbst, ob er nicht doch Catherine einen kurzen Besuch abstatten sollte, um sie zu warnen. Letztlich entschied er sich dagegen. Es war bereits zu spät.

**

* * *

**

**Autor's Note 2: **_Soooo. Wo wir eben schon von Charakterforschung sprachen – Ich bin sehr gespannt auf Eure Meinungen, denn ich möchte hier und in nächsten Kapiteln einen kurzen Charakterguide anlegen und fragen, ob das, was ich mir denke mit dem übereinstimmt, wie die Personen tatsächlich rüberkommen. Dabei sind mir vor allem die Nebencharaktere wichtig. Aber natürlich auch die Hauptpersonen. _

_Hier also diejenigen, die in diesem Kapitel wichtig waren: _

Athos: Henri Graf de la Fère. Seine Vergangenheit lässt ihn nicht los. Ist davon überzeugt, dass er Mylady töten musste, zweifelt gleichzeitig an dieser Tat. Hat den Betrug von damals nicht überwunden und will darum nichts mehr mit Frauen zu tun haben. Gibt sehr viele Dinge vor sich selbst nicht zu. Spricht selten über sich oder andere, wodurch er zuviel grübelt und dann enttäuscht ist, wenn sich jemand nicht so verhält, wie er es gedacht hätte. Hält viel auf Ehre und ist darum manchmal sehr Autoritätsgläubig. Stellt leicht auf stur.

Porthos: Gutmütig, lässt sich leicht lenken. Sehr stark und nicht so dumm, wie es vielleicht den Anschein hat. Bildet in dieser Geschichte mit Aramis ein „Team". Will dank seiner direkten, ehrlichen Art von keinem seiner Kameraden gemisst werden. „Typ zum Anlehnen." Ist sehr neugierig und freut sich des Lebens. Athos' Beziehung zu dessen Wirtin fasziniert ihn ganz besonders, sodass er in die kleinsten Gesten oft zuviel hineininterpretiert.

Aramis: Sehr eitel, macht aus allem ein kleines Geheimnis, verbirgt an sich aber nichts besonderes. Wirkt oft nicht so, als wisse er überhaupt, wie herum man einen Degen zu halten hat, kann aber garantiert damit umgehen. Muss Porthos' Übermut manchmal bremsen, Athos' Überlegungen revidieren und d'Artagnan daran erinnern, dass dieser nicht alles allein regeln kann. Hat sich Momentan zum Ziel gesetzt, die tatsächlichen Geheimnisse aufzudecken und die Freundschaft zwischen den vier Musketieren nicht zerbrechen zu lassen. Drückt sich üblicherweise sehr diplomatisch aus. Unter dem augenblicklichem Stress verliert er aber auch schon einmal jede Sanftmut und ein paar deutliche Worte, wahrt dennoch Diskretion.

Des Essarts: Ein Ausspracheproblem. Most wanted man in Paris: Liebling aller zukünftigen Schwiegermütter und hoffungsvoller Töchter, Rivale aller Ehemänner, stets bewunderter Gast auf jeder Gesellschaft. Scheint sehr gut auszusehen, obwohl nie beschrieben wird, wie er aussieht. Kommandiert seine Gardisten nicht mit lauter Stimme, bleibt immer ruhig. Eine absolute Autorität, intelligent, unerschütterlich und sicher nicht leicht einzuschüchtern. Schwer einschätzbar, was er wirklich denkt. Schwager und Freund Monsieur de Trévilles, scheint jetzt allerdings in einer Intrige gegen ihn zu arbeiten. Hat ein freundliches, aber bestimmtes Auftreten. Möchte ihn nicht wütend erleben...


	22. Szene XXII

**Autor's Note: **_Im Schnitt betrachtet ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel. Ich habe ein Langes geteilt (Teil 2, aka XXIII, muss aber auch erst noch geschrieben werden), weil mir das sinnvoller vorkam. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich warte unten! _

**XXII **

Die Vordertür des Hauses mit der Nummer 14 in der Rue du Temple knarrte durchdringend, als sie zurückschwang und schließlich mit einem Klicken ins Schloss fiel. Nur Momente später betrat der Hausherr die Küche und legte seine Einkäufe, die er an diesem strahlenden Samstagvormittag auf dem Markt getätigt hatte, auf einem Stuhl ab. Der Tisch bot keinen Platz für das Obst, das Brot und den Käse, denn noch immer stapelten sich auf ihm Gläser und Geschirr in kunstvoller Anordnung. Aber Monsieur de Rochefort hatte seinem Diener strikt verboten irgendetwas anzurühren und aus diesem Grund musste die Obstschale auf der Fensterbank stehen, wo sie, halb schon dem Boden entgegen geneigt und nur durch geschicktes arrangieren der Äpfel ausgeglichen, bei einer unvorsichtigen Bewegung sofort hinunterfallen würde. Das Fenster blieb also besser verschlossen.

Rochefort packte auch Brot und Käse aus, dann ließ er sich selbst auf dem Stuhl nieder und zog einen Teller heran, der nicht Teil der allgemeinen Unordnung war. Mit nur wenig Appetit wie es schien begann er sein Mittagessen und starrte dabei gedankenverloren auf ein Glas, in dem vom gestrigen Abend noch ein Rest Rotwein gegen die Ränder schwappte. Traubensaft war gut, aber am Ende eines langen Tages durfte es auch ein etwas edlerer Tropfen sein.

Der Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz gehörte nicht zu den Leuten, die im kleinen Kreis in einer Schenke beisammen saßen und in einem nicht mehr ganz nüchternen, aber bereits sehr philosophischen Augenblick fragten, ob das Glas noch halbvoll oder bereits halbleer sei. Denn offensichtlich war da überhaupt ein Glas und irgendwem musste es gehören. Eindeutige Fakten waren wertvoller, als phantasievolle Spekulationen.

In dieser Hinsicht hatte Rochefort gestern einen ganzen Tag verloren. Er sah zwar das Glas und kannte seinen Besitzer. Er wusste sogar, um welches Getränk es sich handelte. Aber wer schließlich wann und wo danach greifen, es austrinken und dann schlau bemerken würde, jetzt sei es weder das eine, noch das andere, hatte der Graf bisher noch nicht herausfinden können. Das beunruhigte ihn, denn trotz aller Bemühungen fehlte in diesem Bild noch immer der Wirt, der eingeschenkt hatte.

Welche Puzzlestücke besaß der Stallmeister bisher? Er hatte einen Verschwörer: Monsieur de Tréville. Er hatte ein Ziel: Kardinal Richelieu. Er hatte eine Tatwaffe: Eine präparierte Kugel und ein Gewehr, das anscheinend nur in der Gascogne gefertigt wurde. Er hatte ein Motiv: Die leeren Staatskassen, dadurch die Auflösung einer ganzen Kompanie. Und das alles zusammengenommen ergab trotzdem keinen Sinn!

Die Teller und Gläser klirrten leise, als abrupt der Stuhl zurückgeschoben wurde. Rochefort stand auf, um den Rest des Brotes in die Fayenceschale zu legen und sich dann hinüber in seinen Salon zu begeben. Dort konnte er besser nachdenken, denn es handelte sich bei dem Salon um den einzigen Raum im Haus, der nicht auf irgendeine Weise mit kleinen Fallen versehen worden war. Darum lag er auch gut verborgen hinter einer Tapetentür, die ein noch so scharfes Auge nicht entdecken konnte, wenn es nicht wusste, dass jene Tür rechts vom Flur abbiegend in der Wand eingelassen war.

Das Zimmer war nicht sehr groß, mit wenigen Schritten konnte man es durchmessen, aber es bot genug Platz für einen offenen Kamin, zwei Sesseln und einem niedrigen, runden Tisch, der zwischen den Möbeln stand. In einen der Sessel setzte sich Rochefort nun und holte, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, die kleine Bleikugel hervor, um sie nachdenklich zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger zu drehen.

Die Lösung war zu einfach. Alles passte zusammen, aber der Stallmeister hatte noch mehr Informationen zusammengetragen, die diese hübsche Intrige sehr kompliziert machten. Zum Beispiel, dass sich ein Anschlag nie allein planen oder ausführen ließ und dass die Tatwaffe nur dann zum Einsatz kommen konnte, wenn Seine Eminenz sie selbst abfeuerte. Was höchst unwahrscheinlich war. Außerdem, wie war der Lehrling des Metzgermeisters Boise an diese Kugel gekommen? Er hatte sie schwerlich irgendwo herumliegen sehen und mitgenommen...

Der Schatten eines wenig belustigten Lächelns huschte über das Gesicht des Grafen. Der Junge ließ sich wohl von zwei Seiten bezahlen und schließlich war es kein Geheimnis, dass auch Tréville Stammkunde bei Boise war. Woraus sich leicht darauf schließen ließ, dass der Hauptmann der Musketiere Rochefort diese Bleikugel zugespielt hatte. Wie sollte das gedeutet werden? Dass Tréville die Aufmerksamkeit absichtlich auf sich zog, um von den eigentlichen Vorgängen abzulenken - oder dass er dem Stallmeister tatsächlich einen weiterführenden Hinweis geben wollte?

Auch das Motiv mochte schlüssig klingen und niemand hätte je bestritten, dass Seine Eminenz und der Hauptmann der Musketiere in keinem sehr freundlichen Verhältnis zueinander standen. Die Unterhaltung der Armee war tatsächlich eine kostspielige Angelegenheit und es konnte zu Einsparungen zum Preis ganzer Kompanien kommen. Das betraf allerdings nicht nur die Musketiere, sondern auch die Gardisten des Königs.

Rochefort runzelte leicht die Stirn. Zwei Verschwörer? Blut sei dicker als Wasser, hieß es. Auch angeheiratetes. Angenommen also, zwei Hauptleute hätten sich verschworen, weil sie ihren Einfluss auf den König schwinden sahen... Es war eine gute Erklärung dafür, dass Tréville sich so auffällig verhielt, während sein Schwager völlig gelassen blieb. Normalität war der beste Deckmantel. Doch anders betrachtet: War es nicht seltsam, dass Tréville dem Stallmeister half auf die richtige Spur zu kommen? Warum sollte er das tun, wenn er mit Essarts eigentlich zusammenarbeiten sollte?

Die naheliegendste Erklärung war schnell gefunden: Der Hauptmann der Musketiere prangerte seinen Schwager nicht öffentlich an, er tat, als arbeite er mit ihm zusammen, um ihn gleichzeitig aufzuhalten. Vielleicht hatte er sich tatsächlich mit Essarts verschworen, aber dann kalte Füße bekommen? Rochefort durfte sich wohl geschmeichelt fühlen, dass er derjenige sein sollte, der alles herausfand und verhinderte. Solange Tréville nicht selbst etwas unternahm, solange ihm durch Familienbande die Hände gebunden waren, bestand diese Intrige weiterhin. Der Hauptmann der Musketiere konnte sie nur auf Kosten seiner eigenen Reputation und der seines Schwagers abwenden.

Rochefort wusste nicht zu sagen, ob Tréville am Ende, sollte der Stallmeister - unwahrscheinlich, aber denkbar - keinen Erfolg haben, freiwillig den Kopf hinhielt. Im Moment bevorzugte der Hauptmann scheinbar die Lösung über den Agenten Seiner Eminenz, der dafür Sorge tragen konnte, dass alles einen diskreteren Ausgang fand. Die Vorstellung, Tréville könne wegen dieses Gefallens in seiner Schuld stehen, hob die Laune des Stallmeisters nicht sonderlich.

"Ich habe Eure Botschaft erhalten, Monsieur le capitaine", sagte Rochefort halb spöttisch, halb zornig in die Stille des Salons hinein. "Allerdings bleibt die Frage, ob Euch zu trauen ist."

Gleichgültig, ob die letzten Gedanken der Wahrheit sehr nahe kamen, galt es noch immer die Verschwörung zu durchschauen. Der Stallmeister steckte die Kugel wieder ein und lehnte sich bequem im Sessel zurück, um nun noch die letzten Fakten zu überdenken.

Tréville und Essarts waren also beide Teil der Intrige. Gab es nicht einige neue Verbindungen zwischen den Kompanien, die zuvor noch nicht bestanden hatten? Da wäre zum Einen jene geheimnisvolle Dame, die in kurzer Zeit hintereinander in beiden Hauptquartieren gewesen war. Zum Anderen traf sich d'Artagnan mit Moissac, den er üblicherweise nicht ausstehen konnte, ihn nun aber brauchte, um eine junge Frau vorstellig bei Essarts zu machen. Es mochte nur Zufall sein, aber der Stallmeister zweifelte kaum daran, dass es sich hier um ein- und dieselbe Dame handelte.

Im kleinen Kreis in der Schenke stritt man noch immer um halbvoll oder halbleer. Aber wer hatte eingeschenkt? Der Wirt mochte eine Schankmagd haben... Rocheforts Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf. Wer? Wann? Wo? Es würde sich herausfinden lassen, bevor es zu spät war. Und zuerst galt es nun zu erfahren, wer die junge Frau war, die Zugang zu beiden Hauptquartieren hatte...

* * *

Unter den Stallburschen machte die Nachricht sehr schnell die Runde: „Lucas ist krank, sein Bruder ist für ihn hergekommen!" 

„Das muss wohl ein Halbbruder sein", spöttelte Frédo, während er das dreckverkrustete Fell einer braunen Stute putzte. Das Pferd war von seinem Herrn nicht geschont worden, aber wo es entlang galoppiert sein musste, um derart Schlammbesudelt wieder zu kommen, blieb angesichts des seit Tagen trockenen Wetters ein Rätsel. „Er sieht Lucas überhaupt nicht ähnlich."

„Was hat Lucas denn?" Bastien hätte eigentlich den Futtertrog füllen sollen, aber jetzt warf er verstohlene Blicke über den Rücken der Stute hin zu jenem Winkel des Stalls, wo der namenlose Halbbruder damit beschäftigt war die Hufe eines Andalusiers auszukratzen. Er stellte sich dabei sehr geschickt an, arbeitete zügig und hatte den, sonst als nicht sehr umgänglich bekannten Hengst, vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

„Oh, Monsieur Halbbruder sagte etwas von einem schlimmen Husten."

„Hoffentlich geht es Lucas bald besser." Bastiens Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern, als er fortfuhr: "Mir ist seine Verwandtschaft nicht geheuer."

„Ja..."

„Du, Frédo?"

„Was?"

„Wer ist dieser Lucas überhaupt?"

Stumm sahen sich die beiden Burschen an, während einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt und kaum außer Hörweite Lucas' Halbbruder gerade den Hufauskratzer reinigte. Es handelte sich dabei um ein kleines, aber sehr scharfes Werkzeug.

„Ach, einer von den Jungs hier. Hör auf, dumme Fragen zu stellen und mach dich wieder an die Arbeit! Monsieur des Essarts wird uns die Ohren lang ziehen, wenn wir hier alles schleifen lassen."

"Ja, Frédo." Bastien nickte ergeben und warf noch einen letzten, verstohlenen Blick über den Rücken der Stute. Dann machte er sich endlich daran, Futter herbeizuschaffen und verscheuchte jeden weiteren Gedanken an Dinge, die ihn nichts angingen.

Rochefort hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass die Stallburschen miteinander flüsterten und dass er Thema ihres Gesprächs war, war nicht weiter schwer zu erraten. Diese Knechte wussten allerdings auch, wann es den Mund zu halten galt und man nicht weiter auf den Fremden in ihrer Mitte zu achten hatte. Außerdem sah er aus wie einer von ihnen, er bewegte sich wie einer von ihnen und er verhielt sich, als hätte er einen von ihnen sein können. Also war alles in Ordnung.

Tatsächlich war aus dem Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz mit Hilfe der passenden Kleidung, die Rochefort sich kurzerhand von seinem Diener geborgt hatte, und einer leicht veränderten Frisur, die ihm die Haare mehr ins Gesicht fallen ließ, ein Stallbursche des Monsieur des Essarts geworden. So war Rochefort unbemerkt ins Hauptquartier der Gardisten eingedrungen, um sich ein wenig umzuhören.

Dass er möglicherweise einen Blick auf jene unbekannte Dame werfen würde, deren Identität er herauszufinden hoffte, glaubte er kaum. Bisher war sie nur ein einziges Mal sowohl im Hôtel de Tréville als auch im Hôtel de Chassiron erschienen. Unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ausgerechnet heute erneut einem dieser Anwesen einen Besuch abstatten würde. Aber es gab immer jemanden, der etwas zu erzählen hatte und wenn auch die Stallburschen gerade keinen Klatsch und Tratsch verbreiteten, weil sie der Verwandtschaft von Lucas misstrauten, so hielten sich die Gardisten selbst nicht so vornehm zurück in der Gegenwart eines einfachen Knechts.

Gerade betraten zwei von ihnen den Stall, um sich ihre Pferde satteln zu lassen. Der Ältere der Beiden bedeutete Bastien und Frédo, sich zu beeilen, dann lehnte er sich bequem gegen das Gatter eines Stellplatzes und musterte aufmerksam seinen Kameraden.

"Verratet es schon, Benserade, wie heißt sie?"

Der mit Benserade angesprochene, ein Rekrut von nicht mehr als vielleicht 18 Jahren, hob nur kurz die Schultern. Er schien diese Frage in der letzten Zeit schon mehrmals gestellt bekommen zu haben, sodass seine Antwort ohne großes Zögern folgte. "Ich weiß es nicht."

"Ihr habt sie nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt? Das kann doch nicht-"

"So ist es aber. Ich weiß nicht, wer sie war und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Kein Interesse. Nicht das Geringste."

Der andere Gardist schaute recht zweifelnd zu Benserade. "Ihr könntet Euch bei der jungen Dame aber dafür bedanken, dass sie Euch über die Parade geholfen hat."

"Ja, und vorher hat sie mich um meine Unterredung mit dem Hauptmann und um meinen Sitzplatz gebracht..."

"Als ob Essarts Euch auch nur für einen Augenblick abgenommen hätte, dass Ihr Euch den Arm verrenkt hättet!" lachte der Ältere und schlug Benserade freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Ein sehr verlegener Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht des jungen Mannes und er erwiderte recht kleinlaut: "Nicht den Arm. Den Fuß hatte ich mir unglücklich verdreht."

"Ach, verzeiht. Den Fuß. Er war recht schnell kuriert, als Ihr vom Sessel aufgesprungen seid, um ihn der geheimnisvollen Namenlosen anzubieten."

Benserade warf seinem Kameraden zur Antwort nur einen sehr finstereren Blick zu, sodass dieser sich beeilte zu sagen: "Aber Ihr habt es überstanden, trotz dieser Verletzung. Mit ein wenig Hilfe zumindest."

Statt erneut aufzufahren - und der Gardist schien damit gerechnet zu haben, denn er war während seiner letzten Worte vom Gatter fort ein wenig nach hinten gewichen, wie um im Scherz vor dem Zorn des Jüngeren zu flüchten - schien Benserade jetzt sehr nachdenklich. Er sah sich kurz um und bis auf einen Stallburschen, der damit beschäftigt war einen Hengst zu striegeln und dieser Arbeit seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmete, war niemanden sonst in der Nähe. "Ob der Hauptmann etwas bemerkt hat?"

"Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er nichts bemerkt hat. Er schien sogar sehr beeindruckt von der Dame gewesen zu sein." Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Gardisten war nur auf eine mögliche Weise zu deuten und auch Benserade schmunzelte leicht. "Ja, sonst würde er sich kaum an einem Samstagnachmittag für einen Ausflug in die Gärten selbst beurlauben."

"Mein lieber Freund, und das von Euch!" Der Gardist schüttelte gespielt empört den Kopf. "Was Ihr nur wieder denkt!"

"Das Gleiche wie Ihr, möchte ich behaupten."

"Wenn das so ist, ist es wohl ein Glück, dass Ihr mehr Augen für die kleine Anais de Moissac hattet."

Benserade wurde putterot und murmelte irgendetwas von "hübscher und liebenswürdiger war sie allemal", bevor er sich rasch abwandte, um von dem herankommendem Stallburschen sein Pferd entgegen zu nehmen, das endlich aufgezäumt war. Er führte das Tier nach draußen und sein Kamerad folgte ihm kurze Zeit darauf mit dem eigenen Pferd.

Einige Augenblicke schauten Bastien und Frédo den beiden Soldaten nach. "Ein Ausflug in die Gärten? Meinst du, wir können dann auch bald nach Hause gehen?"

"Sei nicht dumm, Bastien! Fähnrich du Faur wird solange das Kommando übernehmen. Wir gehen dabei wieder leer aus."

"Oh." Der Jüngere schien ehrlich enttäuscht, dass von der guten Stimmung ihres Herrn nichts auf die Stallburschen zurückfallen sollte. Aber dann hellte sich seine Miene auf. "Aber wir schuften wenigstens nicht allein", drehte sich Bastien um und deutete dorthin, wo eben noch Lucas' Halbbruder die Striegelbürste gesäubert hatte. Das Werkzeug lag auf einem Schemel. Von dem Fremden fehlte jede Spur.

**

* * *

**

**Autor's Note 2: **

Rochefort: Meine Antwort auf James Bond! Traubensaft, statt Martini! Hat sich ganz klammheimlich aus dem Hintergrund geschlichen und als Hauptcharakter Nr. 2 entpuppt, obwohl das nicht so geplant war. Spätestens seit einem Blick in seine Wohnung ist allerdings klar, dass dieser Charakter höchst interessant ist – außerdem hat er ein derartiges Eigenleben entwickelt, dass die Autorin nur noch hinterher tippen kann. Wurde von Seiner Eminenz beauftragt, die Gründe für Trévilles Verhalten der letzten Zeit herauszufinden und ist dabei auf einige beunruhigende Indizien für eine Verschwörung gestoßen. Er bietet sein ganzes Können als Agent auf, um die Puzzlestücke zusammenzubringen. Auch, wenn ihm das Ergebnis vielleicht nicht gefallen wird, denn schon jetzt ist er nicht sehr glücklich über das, was er bisher herausgefunden hat.

_Weil der Charakterguide dieses Mal sehr kurz ist, plaudere ich einfach so noch ein bisschen aus dem Nähkästchen über dieses Geschichte und verrate spaßeshalber den Arbeitstitel, den das Worddokument trägt. Das heißt nämlich nicht „Quo Vadis", sondern „La Cage aux Folles". Hat mit gleichnamigen Film allerdings nichts zu tun. Vielmehr habe ich im Duden-Zitate Buch geblättert und bin auf diesen Spruch gestoßen. Er schien mir ganz passend. _

_Tja, und was sonst? Ich habe Schiss vor Kapitel 25. Ich freu mich auf Kapitel 32. (Wobei die Zahlen ja immer relativ sind, wie erneut bewiesen wurde.) Einige Charaktere sind durch Vorbilder beeinflusst (weniger lebende, als vielmehr durch Filme oder andere Bücher) und manche Charaktere haben sozusagen „Titellieder". Welche Lieder das sind, verrate ich ein anderes Mal. Bye! _


	23. Szene XXIII

**Autor's Note: **_Dieses Kapitel war soooo schwer zu schreiben! Aber immerhin, speziell für die Zwillinge habe ich versucht zu klären: 1. Wie alt gewisse Personen sind, und 2. Dass Heike wirklich keine Befürchtungen haben muss, denn das wäre nach diesem Kapitel jetzt wirklich verwerflich und unmoralisch, würde am Ende so etwas unvorstellbares geschehen. (Öh, ich hoffe, ihr wisst, was ich meine. Grins, grins.)  
__Schnell noch ein RIESEN „Danke" an Stella fürs Stückchen für Stückchen für Stückchen lesen. Ohne dich hätte es garantiert noch länger gedauert, bis das neue Kapitel fertig geworden wäre. Tut mir leid, dass d'Artagnan wieder nicht mehr als Erwähnung gefunden hat. Im nächsten Kapitel wird alles besser! ;-)  
__Und dann bedanke ich mich auf diesem Weg noch bei Steffi für das Review. Das Musical ist wirklich großartig!_

XXIII

Das Hôtel des Essarts befand sich in einer der besseren Wohngegenden von Paris und genau dorthin hatte sich der Hauptmann der Gardisten nach seinem vorgezogenem Dienstschluss begeben. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Schwager hatte Essarts sein Haus nicht als Hauptquartier zur Verfügung gestellt, darum herrschte hier auch kein geschäftiges Treiben in und um das Hôtel. Ein Besucher war dennoch nicht weniger beeindruckt vom ausladenden Innenhof, den er zunächst durchqueren musste um durch die zweiflügelige Tür ins eigentliche Anwesen zu gelangen. Auch hier führte eine breite Treppe in den oberen Stock, während unten die Wirtschaftsräume und Kammern für die Bediensteten waren.

Bis auf die Geräusche, die aus Küche, Wasch- und Lagerräumen drangen, war es auffällig still im Haus. So hallten Essarts Schritte besonders laut wieder, als er das Hôtel betrat und sich sofort in seine eigenen Räume zurückzog. Nach einem arbeitsreichen Tag musste er sich für die Verabredung in den Gärten frisch machen. Er würde ohnehin verspätet eintreffen, eine Audienz im Louvre hatte länger gedauert als der Hauptmann eingeschätzt hatte, und angesichts der in letzter Zeit sehr gereizten Laune des Herrn de Tréville wollte es Essarts seiner Schwester nicht antun, allzu lange auf sich warten zu lassen.

Sein Kammerdiener hatte ihm bereits einige Kleidungsstücke auf dem Bett bereit gelegt und rasch zog sich Essarts um. Wenigstens musste Madame de Tréville nicht allein mit ihrem Gatten ausharren. Catherine Chesnay begleitete sie in ihrer neuen Aufgabe als Gesellschafterin. Der Hauptmann war überzeugt, dass sie ihre Sache gut machen würde, auch wenn Madame Chesnay selbst weniger Vertrauen in ihre diesbezüglichen Fähigkeiten zu haben schien. Nun, aber sie lernte sicher rasch dazu.

Mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen trat Essarts an seine Kommode und zog die unterste Schublade auf, um daraus Handschuhe hervor zu holen. Obgleich es noch Oktober war, war die Luft merklich kühler geworden und heute Morgen hatte es der Hauptmann sehr bereut an nichts wärmendes für die Hände gedacht zu haben. Die Lade klemmte.

Essarts runzelte die Stirn und kniete vor der Kommode nieder, um die sonst ausgezeichnet gehende Schublade näher zu untersuchen. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte sie auch völlig normal, das Möbelstück war recht stabil gebaut und nur mit wenigen Ornamenten verziert. Aber als Essarts mit dem Finger über das Holz strich, spürte er eine kleine Delle zwischen den Kanten. Jemand hatte sich an der Schublade zu schaffen gemacht und offensichtlich keinen Schlüssel besessen.

Weniger beunruhigt, als vielmehr ahnend zog der Hauptmann mit einem Ruck das Fach auf. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen wäre, lagen Schals, verschiedene Handschuhpaare und wollene Strümpfe fein säuberlich zusammengelegt in der Lade. Nichts schien angerührt oder durcheinander gebracht worden zu sein und möglicherweise hätte Essarts damit die Delle nur als kleinen Vorfall abgetan, der nichts weiter zu bedeuten hatte. Vielleicht war lediglich sein Kammerdiener ungeschickt gewesen, vielleicht hatte er selbst einmal die Lade zu ruppig geschlossen - Aber unter den Kleidungsstücken war noch ein Geheimnis verborgen, was diese Überlegungen gleich wieder ausschloss. Mit der Schublade reichte die Kommode nämlich nicht bis zum Boden; dazwischen befand sich noch Platz für ein weiteres Fach und Essarts beeilte sich nun jenes zu öffnen, indem er den Inhalt der Lade beiseite schob und nach einem Mechanismus tastete, der nach leichtem Druck auf eine bestimmte Stelle im Holz aufschnappte. Ein zuvor gut verborgenes Fach gab nun den Blick auf den doppelten Boden der Schublade frei. Es war leer. Aber die feine Staubschicht im Fach wies Spuren auf, als ob jemand ungläubig mit den Fingern über den Boden gestrichen wäre, wie um sich zu vergewissern, dass es hier wirklich nichts zu finden gab.

Ein gleichermaßen resigniertes und enttäuschtes, wie fast schon amüsiertes Seufzen war von dem Hauptmann zu hören. Wenn das Wetter in den letzten Tagen nicht umgeschlagen wäre, hätte er diesen kleinen Einbruch in seine Privatsphäre erst später entdeckt. Doch auch dann hätte es nichts an der Tatsache geändert, dass Essarts den Inhalt des Geheimfachs schon vor Wochen an einem anderen, sichereren Ort untergebracht hatte. Weil er einen Vorfall wie diesen vorausgeahnt hatte. Leider. Denn eingedenk dessen, welche Papiere hier aufbewahrt worden waren und wer davon wusste, war es nun nicht weiter schwierig herauszufinden, wer unbemerkt - zumindest von der Dienerschaft unverdächtigt - in das Haus hatte eindringen können. Dafür kamen nicht viele Personen in Frage, genau genommen nur eine Einzige.

Ohne sich noch länger aufhalten zu lassen, nahm Essarts seine Handschuhe und verließ das Hôtel, um eine jetzt unvermittelt sehr viel bedeutsamer gewordene Verabredung mit der Familie einzuhalten.

---------------------------------

Üblicherweise zeichnete sich der Aufbau der Parkanlagen durch eine sehr übersichtliche Symmetrie aus. Hecken waren in Quadraten angeordnet, die Wege kreuzten sich schachbrettartig und führten alle zum Mittelpunkt, einem großen Platz. Blumenbeete konnten innerhalb der Vier- und Rechtecke auch kreisförmig oder in Dreiecken angelegt sein, das Große fand sich im Kleinen wieder, der Rasen in den Zwischenräumen war sorgfältig gepflegt und jeder Grashalm wies eine exakt gewünschte Höhe auf. Wasserspiele, Brunnen und Skulpturen vervollständigten das Bild am Wegesrand oder an einem Kreuzungspunkt. Verlaufen konnte man sich in einem solchen Park nicht, denn die wenigen, zurechtgestutzten Bäumen nahmen dem Betrachter nicht die Sicht, um von der einen bis zur anderen Seite alles überblicken zu können.

Es war Mode, die Anlagen auf diese Weise zu gestalten, der Natur eine gefällige, überschaubare Form zu geben. Sie boten viel Raum für einen müßigen Spaziergang und wenig für Privatsphäre. Darum begrüßte es Essarts sehr, dass man sich nicht in den Tuilerien treffen wollte, sondern in einem anderen, weniger besuchten Park, der sich bislang erfolgreich dem Zeitgeist widersetzt hatte. Hier, ein wenig außerhalb der Stadtmitte, in einem noch immer guten, aber nicht gehobenem Viertel von Paris, war der Park ebenfalls gepflegt, aber doch überließ man es den Pflanzen innerhalb der eingrenzenden Beete, wie sie sich ausbreiten wollten. Die Anlage war älter als die Tuilerien, erinnerte noch mehr an ein kleines Waldstück mitten in der Stadt und wirkte beinahe urwüchsig. Die Wege waren nicht so übertrieben ausladend, aber so angelegt, dass sie nie unter dem geschlossenen Blätterdach hindurchführten, sondern immerzu Licht auf sie fiel.

Auch hier strebte alles zum Mittelpunkt, wo ein kunstvoll gestalteter Brunnen den Nabel bildete und seit Jahrzehnten der Witterung ausgesetzte Skulpturen standen von Zeit zu Zeit am Ende eines Weges, gleich nahe einer Parkbank. Hohe Hecken säumten diese Sackgassen und wer sich dort aufhielt, durfte sich in der Tat unbeobachtet fühlen. Nachts mochte dies kein guter Ort zum Verweilen sein, dann war es eher unheimlich als romantisch - aber Tagsüber war die Anlage durchaus einladend und hieß jeden Besucher willkommen. Besonders heute, einem der letzten sonnigen Tage im Jahr, bevor es Winter werden würde.

Der Hauptmann der Gardisten benötigte eine Viertelstunde, um den Eingang dieses namenlosen, aber von allen Bürgern sehr geschätzten Parks zu erreichen. Schon, als Essarts um die letzte Straßenecke bog, sah er drei Personen am Hauptweg warten, bei denen es sich unverkennbar um die Familie de Tréville und Madame Chesnay handelte. Im Herankommen erfasste Essarts die Stimmung der Wartenden: Seine Schwester trug ein diplomatisches Lächeln, um zugleich die arg finstere Miene ihres Gatten, als auch die Nervosität ihrer Gesellschafterin zu entschuldigen. Catherine stand etwas abseits von den Eheleuten und zupfte mal an ihrem fliederfarbenen Kleid, mal fingerte sie an ihrer, mit reichlich Haarnadeln gebändigten, Frisur.

"Verzeiht die Verspätung", begrüßte der Hauptmann der Gardisten schließlich die Wartenden, indem er seinem Schwager knapp zunickte und den beiden Damen ein charmantes Lächeln schenkte. Anne-Louise de Tréville erwiderte den freundlichen Blick, wenn ihr auch die stumme Frage nach dem Grund für die Verspätung anzumerken war. Ebenso stumm entschuldigte sich Essarts bei ihr und hoffte, dass das lange Stehen seine Schwester nicht zu sehr erschöpft hatte. Immerhin erwartete sie ihr erstes Kind und sollte sich von daher nicht überanstrengen. Zu sehen war davon noch nichts, sie war etwa erst im dritten Monat und das weite, mit allerhand Rüschen und Spitzen besetzte Kleid kaschierte noch gut alle die langsam heranwachsenden Veränderungen. Sie war 27, damit 6 Jahre jünger als ihr Ehemann, aber im Vergleich zu anderen Frauen schon recht alt für eine erste Schwangerschaft. Umso glücklicher erwarteten sie und ihr Gatte das freudige Ereignis - auch wenn sich Letzterer davon nicht viel anmerken ließ. Tréville würde sicher ein hervorragender Vater sein, wenngleich er sich in den vergangenen Wochen nicht sehr rücksichtsvoll seiner Familie gegenüber verhalten hatte. Statt ruhig zu bleiben, sich ausschließlich um seine kleine Familie zu kümmern und Essarts alle übrigen Angelegenheiten zu überlassen, zweifelte der Hauptmann der Musketiere plötzlich und nicht einmal anstehende Vaterfreuden schienen ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

"Ihr kommt spät", erwiderte Tréville dann schließlich auch mit nur schlecht versteckter Feindseligkeit, was weder Essarts, noch den beiden Damen entging, denn Anne-Louise runzelte leicht die Stirn, während Catherine endlich von ihren Händen aufsah.

"Seine Majestät verlangte nach mir, das werdet Ihr verstehen müssen."

"Natürlich verstehen wir das", mischte sich Madame de Tréville ein, bevor ihr Gatte zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen konnte. Der Hauptmann der Musketier musste sich damit begnügen, seinen Schwager mit einem forschenden Blick zu messen, bevor er dann, kurz angebunden, ebenfalls bejahte und unvermittelt das Thema wechselte. "Wenn wir nun alle hier sind, wollen wir den Park auch betreten?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, bot er seiner Frau den Arm, die erneut ihrem Bruder einen entschuldigenden, ihrem Gatten aber einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf, bevor sie sich bei ihm unterhakte und sie die Gärten betraten.

Essarts schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich Madame Chesnay zu, die recht unschlüssig dem Ehepaar nachblickte und ganz den Eindruck machte, an tausend anderen Orten lieber sein zu wollen, als inmitten eines herannahenden Familienstreits. "Entspricht dies mehr Euren Vorstellungen, als eine Gräfin de Chassiron?"

"Was?" Catherine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken und drehte sich zu dem Hauptmann um, nur um sich einen Wimpernschlag später verlegen an einem etwas umständlichen Knicks zu versuchen, den sie eben vergessen hatte und jetzt nicht erneut unhöflich erscheinen wollte, indem sie den Hauptmann einfach nur verwirrt anstarrte. Essarts verbarg ein belustigtes Schmunzeln über dieses Gebaren und reichte der Wirtin galant die Hand, um ihr nach der leicht missglückten Ehrerbietung wieder aufzuhelfen. Sie schien nicht oft in ihrem Leben einen Hofknicks probiert zu haben und sie errötete, halb peinlich berührt, halb zornig über ihr Missgeschick, als sie ihre Hand in seine legte. Sie murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches und strich sich eine widerspenstige Locke zurück hinters Ohr, als sie nun wieder aufrecht stand und Essarts tat es seinem Schwager nach, indem er der Dame nun ebenfalls den Arm bot.

Einen Moment zögerte Catherine. Aber dann schien sie sich zu sammeln und rang sich sogar zu einem kleinen Lächeln durch, als sie das Angebot annahm. "Danke, Monsieur." sagte sie halblaut, ohne den Hauptmann der Gardisten anzusehen und Essarts fand auch das ganz reizend. "Beeilen wir uns, die Beiden einzuholen."

Es klang halb nach einer Frage, umso fester antwortete Madame Chesnay: "Ja." und schien sich auch nicht umstimmen lassen zu wollen, denn sie ging los und folgte dem Ehepaar, das schon einige Schritte voraus war und gerade vom Hauptweg abbog.

"Zu Befehl dann." spöttelte Essarts und wenn die Wirtin nicht eine Hand leicht auf seinen Arm gelegt hätte, hätte er jetzt vielleicht übermütig salutiert. Aber auch so wirkte dieser kleine Spott auf Catherine, denn weniger amüsiert, als beinahe erschrocken schaute sie zu ihm auf. "Monsieur, ich- Was meint Ihr?"

"Oh, verzeiht mir den militärischen Tonfall." beschwichtigte Essarts sofort, wenn auch nicht wenig verwundert über die unerwartete Reaktion. "Ich fühlte mich vor einem Moment nur an die geheime Untergrundarmee in Paris erinnert."

"Ach, so ist das... Ich verstehe." Madame Chesnay nickte langsam und nur einen Augenblick später war ihr nicht mehr anzusehen, dass der Scherz ihres Begleiters sie eben noch beunruhigt hatte. Sie ging allerdings auch nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern wechselte rasch das Thema. "Madame de Tréville ist eine überaus angenehme Person. Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, ihr als Gesellschafterin zu dienen."

"Ihr fällt Euer Urteil immerzu schon nach recht kurzer Zeit, wie es scheint."

"Ich gestehe, lange bin ich nun noch nicht mit den de Trévilles bekannt", neigte Catherine ein wenig den Kopf, um einigen tiefhängenden Blättern auszuweichen, die von den Bäumen auf den Weg ragten, "aber ich hoffe, einen ersten guten Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben. Es sind keine Leute wie der Graf und die Gräfin de Chassiron."

"Und Ihr verkündet Euer Urteil auch sehr offen." Jetzt musste Essarts doch schmunzeln. "Nicht viele einfache Wirtinnen würden solches wagen."

Madame Chesnay hob stolz das Kinn. "Nicht viele, aber doch der Leutnant der geheimen Untergrundarmee."

Der Hauptmann lachte und auch um Catherines Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. Ihr Gespräch erstarb, aber nicht in unangenehmen, sondern eher trautem Schweigen, als wüssten sie schon, wie die Unterhaltung weiter verlaufen wäre und müssten es darum nicht aussprechen. Der Weg teilte sich vor ihnen und sie folgten den Trévilles nach rechts. Die Gärten waren an diesem Nachmittag nicht sehr gut besucht, kaum jemand kam ihnen entgegen. Nur einmal meine Catherine etwas hinter sich gehört zu haben, aber als sie den Kopf wandte, war dort niemand. Die Hecken waren hier dicht und hoch, vielleicht war das Geräusch von einem Parallelweg gekommen. Oder sie hatte sich gänzlich getäuscht. Niemand folgte ihnen, was gab es auch schon Interessantes bei einem Familienausflug, den nicht einmal Diener begleiteten, zu belauschen?

Irgendwann wichen die Bäume vom Wegesrand zu den Seiten und nach einer letzten, sachten Kurve traten Catherine und Essarts auf den Platz in der Mitte des Parks. Die Trévilles warteten schon auf sie am Springbrunnen, der munter vor sich hinplätscherte, weil aus Poseidons Muschelhorn von oben stetig Wasser in das Becken floss. Im Frühling hätten sich hier wahrscheinlich die Vögel in bunten Reigen versammelt, jetzt allerdings wehte der auffrischende Wind nur manch gelblich verfärbtes Blatt über den Platz. Auch hier waren nur wenige andere Besucher anzutreffen, die Meisten folgten dem Hauptweg einmal um die Blumenbeete herum und verließen den Mittelpunkt der Gärten dann auch schon wieder. Die lauschigen Plätzchen für geheime Stelldicheins befanden sich an anderen Orten.

Am Brunnen also trafen die Hauptleute und ihre Begleiterinnen wieder zusammen. Catherine musste zugeben, dass die Trévilles tatsächlich ein glückliches Paar abgaben, aber der Hauptmann der Musketiere hinter seiner steinernen Miene doch recht besorgt wirkte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau, die von recht fröhlichem Gemüt war und auch jetzt ihren Bruder und die Wirtin freundlich in Empfang nahm. Im Vergleich zur Gräfin de Chassiron übertraf Anne-Louise diese Dame in allen Punkte, sowohl was Eleganz, als auch das einer Edeldame angemessene Auftreten anging. Sie hatte es nicht nötig, herablassend und arrogant zu sein, um ihre Stellung deutlich zu machen und gerade deswegen konnte die jüngere Frau nicht umhin, Madame de Tréville zu bewundern. Sie plauderte liebenswürdig über Belangloses mit den Männern, während sie langsam um den Brunnen schlenderten. Catherine mischte sich in die Unterhaltung nicht ein, sie hätte auch gar nicht gewusst, was sie sagen sollte. Eigentlich keine gute Voraussetzung, um eine Gesellschafterin zu sein, aber die Wirtin musste gerade feststellen, dass sie keinen oberflächlichen Plausch zu führen wusste. Vielleicht war sie dazu doch zu lange mit raubeinigen Soldaten bekannt, um sich ganz unbedarft über das Wetter unterhalten zu können.

Plötzlich fasste sich Anne-Louise an den Bauch und zuckte zusammen. Sofort blieb Tréville stehen und fragte besorgt: "Madame, ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

"Nein, nein, es geht schon." Sie winkte die besorgten Blicke der Anderen beiseite und stand wieder aufrecht, halb auf den Arm ihres Mannes gestützt. "Nein, seid nicht besorgt, es geht mir gut. Ich glaube, ich müsste mich nur für einen Moment hinsetzen."

"Dort vorne wäre eine Möglichkeit", mischte sich Catherine nun doch ein und deutete auf den Rande des Platzes, wo in regelmäßigen Abständen gusseiserne Bänke rücklings zu den hohen Hecken aufgestellt worden waren. Tréville wollte seine Frau schon dorthin führen, doch sie befreite sich von ihrem Gatten und griff stattdessen nach der Hand der jüngeren Frau. "Gut, Ihr begleitet mich dorthin."

Die beiden Hauptleute öffneten zugleich den Mund, um ein Einwände zu erheben aber mit einer resoluten Geste schnitt ihnen Madame de Tréville das Wort ab. "Ich würde gerne einen Moment mit meiner Gesellschafterin allein sein, Messieurs."

"Madame-" wandte Tréville nicht recht überzeugt ein, aber sein Schwager legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. Der Hauptmann der Musketiere zögerte und seiner Miene war leicht zu entnehmen, dass er lieber bei seiner Frau gewesen wäre. Anne-Louise schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. "Lasst mich mit ihr sprechen, Arnaud."

Eine Bitte seiner Gattin konnte Tréville nicht abschlagen - und allmählich schien ihm zu dämmern, dass manche Themen nur von Frau zu Frau besprochen werden sollten. "Wie Ihr wünscht..."

"Ich wünsche es. Warum holen die Herren uns in der Zwischenzeit nicht ein paar Erfrischungen? Dort hinten scheint es einen Obststand zu geben."

"Ja, Madame", nickte Tréville ergeben und bedeutete seinem Schwager mit einem Handzeichen, ihn zu begleiten. Als die beiden Männer sich trollten, führte Madame de Tréville die noch immer etwas verdutzte Catherine jetzt mit einer erstaunlich starken Nachdrücklichkeit, welche die Wirtin der zierlichen Frau nicht zugetraut hätte, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu den Bänken. Anne-Louise brauchte keine Stütze, vielmehr war sie es, welche die Wirtin mit sich zog und ihr anschließend mehr oder weniger stumm befahl, sich hinzusetzen. Madame Chesnay wagte nicht zu widersprechen, zu beeindruckt war sie noch mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Madame de Tréville die beiden Hauptleute fortkommandiert hatte und dafür nur ein wenig weibliche Schwäche hatte vortäuschen müssen.

Jetzt setzte sie sich zu der jüngeren Frau und musterte sie scharf. Catherine fühlte sich unter diesem Blick nicht sehr wohl, sie schien auf einen Prüfstand geraten zu sein ohne zu wissen, worin sie geprüft wurde. Die eben noch so sanftmütigen, dunklen Augen der Madame schienen nun kalt und hart, während sie zu überlegen schien, was sie von der Wirtin zu halten hatte. Schließlich senkte Catherine den Kopf, unfähig den Blick ihres Gegenübers noch länger zu erwidern.

"Es sind Briefe und Rechnungen."

"Madame?" verwirrt sah Catherine wieder auf. Madame de Tréville hatte die Prüfung wohl beendet, sie wirkte nun wieder so freundlich und offen wie zuvor. Sie hatte klargestellt, wer von den beiden Frauen hier den höheren Rang bekleidete und begegnete der Wirtin nun wieder milder.

"Diese Papiere, die Ihr beschaffen sollt. Es dürfte Euch leichter fallen, wenn Ihr ihren ungefähren Inhalt kennt."

Catherine schwieg darauf und sah kurz zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Platzes, wo sich in der Ferne die beiden Hauptleute bei einem offensichtlich verwaisten Obststand aufhielten und ebenfalls ein Gespräch miteinander zu führen schienen. Die junge Frau war zu neugierig, was die Männer wohl zu bereden hatten - und gleichzeitig wunderte sie sich, woher Madame de Tréville von Catherines Auftrag wusste. Hatte ihr Gatte sie eingeweiht?

"Ihr habt die Papiere gesehen?" fragte die Wirtin am Ende leise und jetzt war es Anne-Louise, die nicht sofort antwortete. Auch sie hatte ihren Bruder und ihren Gatten beobachtet und für Momente huschte ein schwer zu deutender Ausdruck über ihr Gesicht. Ja, sie wusste bescheid. "Ihr kennt das Arbeitszimmer im Hôtel de Chassiron. Der Schrank mit den grünen Glastüren. Hier." Sie löste eine Kette um ihren Hals, deren Anhänger bisher vom Ansatz des Kleides verborgen geblieben war. Als sie ihn nun von der Kette löste und der jüngeren Frau übergab, erkannte Catherine, dass eben dieser Anhänger nichts anders als ein Schlüssel war.

"Woher-"

"Er ist mein Bruder." unterbrach Madame de Tréville sie brüsk und wandte sich ab. Betreten schwieg Catherine, den Schlüssel noch immer in der Hand haltend. Schließlich steckte sie ihn ein und wusste wieder nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ein Dank für die Hilfe wäre sicher angebracht gewesen. Aber die junge Frau war verwirrt und ahnte dabei, dass Anne-Louise den Dank nicht wollte. Offensichtlich stand Madame de Tréville in dieser Angelegenheit nicht auf der Seite ihres Bruders und hatte ihm den Schlüssel entwendet, oder ihn heimlich fälschen lassen. Aber leicht war ihr diese Entscheidung nicht gefallen.

"Madame..." versuchte Catherine wenigstens irgendetwas zu sagen, um ihre Anteilnahme deutlich zu machen. Denn tatsächlich wurde ihr bewusst, wie schlimm die ganze Situation für die schwangere Gattin und Schwester zweier plötzlich verfeindeter Männer sein musste. Sie stand dazwischen und musste sich für einen Teil ihrer Familie entscheiden. "Madame, es tut mir so leid..."

Überrascht, aber noch immer mit einem bitteren Zug um die Mundwinkel, wandte sich Anne-Louise ihrer vorgeblichen Gesellschafterin zu. "Das muss es nicht. Entledigt Euch Eures Auftrages mit der gleichen Zuverlässigkeit, wie ihr jede andere Aufgabe erfüllen würdet. Ich weiß, was Ihr denkt. Sie sind beide fürchterliche Sturköpfe, aber dieses Mal geht es zu weit. Wenn die Wiederbeschaffung dieser Papiere verhindern kann, dass ich einen von Beiden... oder gar Beide verliere... Ich bitte Euch, Mademoiselle!"

Catherine wies nicht darauf hin, dass es "Madame" heißen müsste. Zu sehr rührte sie die Bitte der anderen Frau, die alles getan hatte und weiterhin alles versuchen würde, um ihre Männer vor sich selbst zu schützen. "Ja, Madame." sagte sie fest und versuchte so zuversichtlich zu wirken, wie es ihr möglich war. Tatsächlich huschte ein kleines Lächeln über die Miene der anderen Frau und sie griff wieder nach der Hand ihrer Begleiterin, um sie kurz zu drücken.

"Ich glaube, sie kommen zurück." meinte sie dann und tatsächlich, als Catherine in die entsprechende Richtung schaute, sah sie die Hauptleute den Platz zu ihnen hinüber überqueren. Sogleich verwickelte Madame de Tréville die Wirtin in ein weiteres Gespräch über dieses und jenes, worüber man sich in Gesellschaft eben unterhielt und als Essarts und Tréville schließlich die Bank erreichten, fanden sie zwei munter schwatzende Frauen vor, die über irgendetwas lachten, was die Männer wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen wollten.

"Verzeiht, Mesdames, dass wir euch so unhöflich unterbrechen müssen.", schmunzelte der Hauptmann der Gardisten, während sein Schwager leicht die Stirn gerunzelt hatte und alles in allem noch sehr viel übler gelaunt wirkte, als zuvor. Wieder fragte sich Catherine, was dort hinten besprochen worden war und tastete unauffällig nach dem Schlüssel. Er war noch da und Essarts schien keinen Verdacht geschöpft zu haben, denn galant wie eben schon bot er der Wirtin die Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. "Leider haben wir keine Erfrischungen erhalten können. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht."

"Nichts zu verzeihen, mon frère." mischte sie Anne-Louise wieder so unbekümmert als wäre nichts geschehen, ein und ließ sich ebenfalls von ihrem Gatten aufhelfen. Nur Catherine bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln den kurzen Blick, den die beiden Eheleute tauschten und für einen Moment schien sich Trévilles Miene etwas aufzuhellen, als er seine Gattin so im Arm hielt. Rasch sah die Wirtin fort.

Die Vernunftehe zwischen den Trévilles schien mit den Jahren eine wahrhaft glückliche Verbindung geworden zu sein und Catherine seufzte bei diesem Gedanken leise. Ihre eigene Ehe wäre niemals so geworden, sie hätte ihren Mann nicht einmal leiden mögen. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn nicht gehasst, vielleicht hätte sie sich zwingen können, ihn einigermaßen zu respektieren. Aber sicher hätte sie ihn nicht geliebt und ihr Leben wäre recht trist und öde geworden. Wie es jetzt war, ohne Mann, gefiel es ihr und sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie etwas vermissen würde. Sie hatte ihre Freiheit, was wollte sie mehr?

Madame de Tréville lebte eine andere Art von Freiheit und schien daran ebenso Gefallen zu haben. Jetzt neigte sie ein wenig den Kopf an ihrem Gatten vorbei, um zu ihrem Bruder und Madame Chesnay zu sehen. "Ich bin ein wenig müde."

"Sollen wir nach Hause gehen?" fragte Tréville und wandte sich ebenfalls um. Worüber er sich mit Essarts in diesem Moment stumm verständigte als sich ihre Blicke trafen, vermochte Catherine nicht zu deuten, aber sie schauderte leicht. Die Dinge standen wohl nicht zum Besten zwischen den Hauptleuten, auch wenn ein Außenstehender das niemals bemerkt hätte.

"Gut, gehen wir", bestätigte Essarts und seine Stimme klang nur unmerklich kühler als die seines Schwagers.

Sie brachen auf und den ganzen Weg zurück wechselten sie kein Wort. Auch Madame de Tréville schwieg jetzt, als hätte auch sie es aufgegeben durch ein wenig Konversation die Stimmung zwischen den Hauptleuten bessern zu wollen. Catherine sah verlegen auf ihre Schuhspitzen und blickte nur auf, als sie wieder ein Geräusch von hinter der Hecke zu hören glaubte. Die Anderen schienen jedoch nichts bemerkt zu haben, also tat die Wirtin auch dieses Mal den Gedanken daran, dass sie jemand verfolgt und belauscht haben könnte, ab.

Am Ausgang der Gärten trennten sie sich. Wie selbstverständlich war Catherine bis hier wieder mit Essarts gegangen und hatte versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, obgleich sie das Gespräch mit Madame de Tréville recht aufgewühlt hatte. Erst als Anne-Louise nun scherzhaft zu ihrem Bruder meinte: "Monsieur, bitte lasst mir meine neue Gesellschafterin noch eine Weile für mich." wurde der Wirtin bewusst, dass Essarts sie auf keinen Fall nach Hause begleiten durfte. Immerhin spielte sie nur die Gesellschafterin. Rasch löste sie sich von ihm und trat zu den Trévilles. Man hätte das als eine Verlegenheitsgeste deuten können, die der Anstand verlangte. Aber mindestens drei der Anwesenden war bewusst, dass Catherine aus einem anderen Grund vor dem Hauptmann der Gardisten ins Hôtel de Tréville flüchten musste.

Im besten Einvernehmen schied man - zumindest hätte ein Beobachter es so gesehen und Catherine folgte den Trévilles, von einem sehr unguten Gefühl begleitet.

* * *

Wenigstens ein Beobachter ließ sich ebenfalls nicht von dem freundlichen Abschied täuschen. Rochefort wischte sich ein Blatt von der Schulter, das ihm dort bei seinem Streifzug durch den Park immer entlang der verbergenden Hecken hängen geblieben sein musste und trat einige Minuten später ebenfalls auf die Straße. Als sich die Frauen von den Männern getrennt hatten, hatte sich der Stallmeister entscheiden müssen, wen er weiterhin im Auge behalten sollte. Letztlich hatte er sich für Tréville und Essarts entschieden und einige interessante Dinge hören können, wenngleich ohne sie recht zu verstehen. Von Handschuhen und Schals war da die Rede gewesen. Wahrscheinlich bedeutete das Alles, nur nicht, dass tatsächlich Kleidungsstücke gemeint waren.

Ein Blick auf das Gesicht des Hauptmanns der Musketiere war Rochefort Beweis genug dafür. Tréville hatte ausgesehen, als würde er seinen Schwager jeden Augenblick eigenhändig erwürgen wollen. Essarts seinerseits hatte vergnügt weiter wortwörtlich aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert und noch nebenbei seiner Schwester zu der neuen Gesellschafterin gratuliert.

"Ihr habt sie für sie ausgesucht", hatte Tréville darauf mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme erwidert.

"Haltet Ihr sie nicht für eine gute Wahl?"

Der Musketier hatte ausweichend geantwortet. "Sicher freut sich meine Frau über die Gesellschaft."

"Das will ich hoffen, immerhin habe ich sie bisher sehr genossen."

In diesem Moment schien Tréville seinem Schwager wirklich die Faust in dessen Grinsen schlagen zu wollen. Aber er beherrschte sich, wandte sich nur ruppig ab und zeigte damit nicht nur Essarts, dass er verstanden hatte. Sie kehrten zu den beiden Damen zurück und Rochefort erwartete nichts Aufschlussreiches mehr. Immerhin hatte er schon mehr erfahren, als er gehofft hatte und konnte sehr zufrieden mit dem heutigen Tag und in Sachen Intrige sein. Er hatte die junge Dame, die in beiden Hauptquartieren verkehrte, aus nächster Nähe gesehen.

Sehr nachdenklich geworden machte sich der Stallmeister ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Hause, um dort seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Madame Catherine Chesnay, also. Sie trug ein fliederfarbenes Kleid, das Rochefort vor zwei Tagen beim Einkaufsbummel schon einmal hatte bewundern dürfen. D'Artagnan war bei Weitem nicht so unwissend, wie der Leutnant der Musketiere vorgab zu sein...


	24. Szene XXIV

_**Autor's Note: **Die Geschichte wird langsam eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit, so viele Ratschläge, wie ich mir immer bei meinen 3 Beta-Lesern, Stella und den Zwillingen, immer hole. Dafür danke ich euch wirklich sehr. Ihr seid die Besten!  
__Und eine Anmerkung in eigener Sache hätte ich auch noch: Ich liebe Reviews. Und laut Statistik wird die Geschichte sogar gelesen, was mich wirklich freut. Ein winziger Kommentar von der schweigenden Mehrheit würde mich da glatt noch mehr freuen.__  
_

* * *

XXIV

Dieser Sonntagmorgen unterschied sich in Nichts von all den anderen Sonntagen, die Paris im Laufe seiner Geschichte erlebt hatte. Für eine Stadt dieser Größe schien die Zeit immer still zu stehen. Natürlich, eine Stadt veränderte sich, sie wuchs und wurde größer, oder sie verlor an Bedeutung und verfiel. Von Letzterem war Paris immer verschont geblieben und darum konnte man sie mit Fug und Recht als das Wesen einer Stadt bezeichnen. Sie hatte die Jahrhunderte seit ihrer Gründung überdauert, Hungersnöten, Feuersbrünsten und Belagerungen standgehalten, der Natur getrotzt und ihr mehr und mehr Platz abgerungen, um sich auszubreiten. Dachte man an Paris, so schwebte einem immer das gleiche, zeitlose Bild vor Augen und es war unvorstellbar, dass die Hauptstadt Frankreichs einmal nicht mehr sein könnte.

Auch an diesem Sonntagmorgen läuteten wieder die Glocken und riefen die braven Bürger in die Kirche. Viele folgten dem Ruf, viele Andere sahen nur Heuchelei hinter dieser allwöchentlichen Gottesfurcht. Manch Einer glaubte tatsächlich und wohnte jeder Messe bei. Manch Einer glaubte nicht und erschien trotzdem regelmäßig zum Gottesdienst. Von dem jungen Mann in Musketiersuniform, der nun zielstrebig durch die Straßen eilte, war schwer zu sagen ob das Erste oder das Zweite eher zutraf. Sein Dienstplan hätte es ihm durchaus erlaubt, die Messe zu hören, aber Monsieur Aramis ging an den weit geöffneten Kirchenpforten vorbei und bog stattdessen in die Rue des Fossoyeurs ein. Sein Ziel war die Mansardenwohnung eines Eckhauses, vielmehr, der Bewohner eben dieser Wohnung. Denn so wie es für Aramis recht ungewöhnlich war an einem Sonntag nicht in die Messe zu gehen, so sah es dem Leutnant der Musketiere nicht ähnlich den Dienstbeginn, der vor über zwei Stunden stattgefunden hatte, zu verschlafen.

Nachdem Aramis die Mansarde schließlich erreicht hatte, die Treppe hochgestiegen war, angeklopft und sich, während er wartete noch einmal den Spitzenkragen zurechtgezupft hatte, geschah einige Zeit nichts. Dann aber hörte der Musketier Schritte hinter der Tür und d'Artagnan selbst öffnete, erst nur einen Spalt, um zu sehen, wer ihn besuchte. Der Leutnant wirkte recht verschlafen und als er den Freund erkannte und gänzlich die Tür öffnete, fand Aramis seinen Verdacht bestätigt, dass d'Artagnan gerade erst das Bett verlassen haben konnte, denn er war noch nicht für den Dienst zurechtgemacht, sondern trug nur Hemd und Hose. D'Artagnan trat einen Schritt beiseite und bat den anderen Musketier herein, ein Gähnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand verbergend.

Aramis musste schmunzeln und wusste, warum d'Artagnan erst sicher gehen wollte, wer angeklopft hatte, bevor er sich dem Besucher so präsentierte. Nicht jeder hätte es so amüsant oder verständlich gefunden, einen noch nicht ganz protokollgemäßen Offizier vorzufinden. Trotzdem wunderte sich der Musketier. "Wo ist Euer Diener?"

"Rumort unten in der Küche", gab d'Artagnan noch mit von Müdigkeit belegter Stimme zurück, blinzelte und schien den Schlaf dadurch endgültig abschütteln zu wollen. Mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln bot er dem Freund einen Stuhl am Tisch an, wo für das Frühstück schon gedeckt worden war, nur die Speisen fehlten noch. "Verzeiht mein Auftreten. Es ist gestern recht spät geworden."

"Ja, es heißt, Ihr hättet das Hauptquartier erst gegen Mitternacht verlassen." Aramis nahm die Einladung an und musterte über den Tisch hinweg seinen Gegenüber mit einem forschenden Blick. Sogleich wurde d'Artagnans Miene undurchdringlich. "Es gab noch einiges zu besprechen."

"Mit Euch oder mit Catherine?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, was Euch das angeht, Monsieur Aramis." erwiderte der Leutnant scharf, zumal der Freund nicht spöttelnd, sondern eher vorwurfsvoll geklungen hatte. "Mit mir." ergänzte er schließlich, um allen Zweifel an der fast schon unverschämte Frage zu beseitigen. Aramis neigte ein wenig den Kopf und schien nicht recht überzeugt, darum fragte d'Artagnan gereizt: "Gibt es daran etwas auszusetzen?"

"Selbstverständlich nicht." Aramis hob beruhigend eine Hand. Für einen Augenblick noch erwiderte er d'Artagnans fast herausfordernden Blick, dann aber wandte er sich ab und musterte stattdessen die Einrichtung der Wohnung, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal. Am Ende gab er auch das auf und seufzte leise, indem er wieder zum Leutnant schaute. "In der Tat geht es mich nichts an, was es zu besprechen gegeben hätte. Aber ich behaupte, dass meine Freunde mich sehr wohl etwas angehen. Das könnt Ihr mir nicht verübeln, d'Artagnan."

Einen Moment länger schwieg d'Artagnan und versuchte in der Miene seines Gegenübers zu lesen, worauf Aramis hinauswollte. Der Musketier wirkte besorgt, beunruhigt fast und das vertrieb den Zorn des Leutnants, den er gerade noch auf den Freund verspürt hatte. Ohne es selbst zu bemerken hob d'Artagnan eine Hand nach dem Rand seines Tellers und drehte ihn, als wüsste er nicht recht, was er auf Aramis' Worte erwidern sollte. Schließlich meinte er: "Nein, das kann ich nicht und ich weiß, wie wenig Ihr von meinem Plan haltet. Ihr habt es bereits deutlich gesagt." Der Leutnant hörte auf mit dem Besteck zu spielen und sah seinen Freund fest an. "Und ich sage Euch erneut, dass Ihr mir vertrauen sollt."

Jetzt war es an Aramis, sich in seinem Stuhl vorzuneigen und seinen Gegenüber ebenso fest anzusehen. Sehr ernst erwiderte er: "D'Artagnan, Ihr wisst, dass ich Euch und Euren Fähigkeiten jederzeit vertraue. Aber ich traue Madame Chesnay nicht."

Ein betroffener Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht des Leutnants, als er seinen Freund so reden hörte. "Warum nicht?" fragte er leise.

"Weil diese junge Frau schon Athos gegenüber vollkommen mutlos ist. D'Artagnan, erklärt mir, warum sie sich dann auf ein weitaus gefährlicheres Spiel wie dieses einlässt!"

"Mordioux, Aramis! Das ist kein Spiel!" fuhr d'Artagnan auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass Becher und Besteck klirrten.

"Ja, genau das befürchte ich!" Auch Aramis hatte die Stimme gehoben und funkelte nicht minder aufgebracht den Leutnant an. "Es ist schon längst bitterer Ernst und ich verstehe es nicht! Ich verstehe es nicht, d'Artagnan, warum Ihr nicht damit aufhört und Madame Chesnay immer tiefer in diese Angelegenheit verstrickt! Bis sie entdeckt wird! Glaubt Ihr denn wirklich, die Wahrheit ließe sich ewig verbergen?"

"Bisher hat noch niemand Verdacht geschöpft!" Der Leutnant verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als hätte er genug von dieser sinnlosen Streiterei. Seinen Standpunkt hatte er deutlich gemacht und allmählich war er es überdrüssig, ihn immer wieder und wieder vor seinen Freunden verteidigen zu müssen. Aramis hingegen gab noch nicht nach, sondern fragte nun ruhiger als noch zuvor: "Seid Ihr davon wirklich so überzeugt?"

Der erneut sehr ernste Tonfall hieß d'Artagnan wieder aufblicken und für einen winzigen Moment schien auch Unsicherheit hinter der unbewegten Leutnantsmaske in seiner Miene zu sein. Dennoch antwortete er: "Ja."

"Wie Ihr meint." erwiderte Aramis kühl und erhob sich von seinem Platz. "Ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr Recht behaltet. Zwar mag Euch meine Meinung dazu nicht viel bedeuten, aber vielleicht eine andere: Dass Catherine Chesnay in dieser ganzen Angelegenheit nichts widerfahren wird, möchte ich Euch gerne glauben - Athos allerdings ist in großer Sorge um seine Wirtin. Ihr solltet diese Sache schnell zu Ende bringen, denn ich fürchte, irgendwann wird unser Freund die Sorge nicht länger ertragen und Madame Chesnay ebenfalls davon überzeugen wollen, das doppelte Spiel aufzugeben."

"Madame Chesnay hat seit Tagen kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt." D'Artagnan blieb offensichtlich völlig uneinsichtig. Das Verhalten seines Freundes hätte Aramis erneut gegen ihn aufbringen können. Stattdessen war es nichts anderes als Sorge, die ihn noch einmal davon abhielt jetzt auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen und die Wohnung zu verlassen. Er setzte sich sogar wieder an den Tisch und musterte ein weiteres Mal den Leutnant, der diesen prüfenden Blick sehr unangenehm zu finden schien und ihm auswich.

"Das mag sein, sie ist ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Aber was hält Athos davon ab, ihr irgendwann doch zu folgen in der verständlichen Absicht, sie vor Essarts zu beschützen? Er wird nicht erfreut sein über das, was er dann sieht. Das seid Ihr wirklich bereit, ihm anzutun?"

D'Artagnan antwortete nicht sofort und Aramis konnte nun ganz deutlich sehen, dass der Leutnant sich die ganze Zeit über so einiges eingeredet hatte, um seinen Plan vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen. Kaum hörbar gab der junge Gascogner schließlich zu: "Nein. Nein, Aramis, das bin ich nicht. Natürlich nicht, wie könnte ich?" Erst jetzt sah d'Artagnan wieder von seinen Händen auf. "Wollt Ihr noch immer wissen, warum ich es muss?"

Aramis nickte. "Ja, ich würde es gerne erfahren."

D'Artagnan zögerte und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Schließlich schien er sie gefunden zu haben. "Es ist nur eine unbefriedigende Antwort, aber ich glaube, es hat etwas mit Pflichterfüllung zu tun. Madame Chesnay kann etwas unternehmen, im Gegensatz zu mir oder zu irgendeinem anderen Musketier. Ihr würdet nicht anders handeln, wärt Ihr an meiner statt zum Leutnant ernannt worden. Oder, Aramis?"

Die erste Antwort, die Aramis auf der Zunge lag, war ein: "Ihr irrt, ich würde niemals so handeln!" Aber er sprach es nicht aus, denn d'Artagnan ahnte diese Antwort ebenfalls und wollte sie offensichtlich nicht hören. Stattdessen nickte der Musketier erneut. "Wenn es nur um die Pflicht geht, dann lasst Euch sagen, dass Ihr sie in jeder Hinsicht als Leutnant erfüllt."

"Also versteht Ihr, warum ich weiterhin an diesem Plan festhalte?"

Ein weiteres Mal seufzte Aramis leise. Er konnte d'Artagnan nicht überzeugen, ihm blieb nur übrig, ihn zur Vorsicht zu mahnen. "Ich verstehe es durchaus, d'Artagnan. Ich bitte Euch nur, vorsichtig zu sein. Nicht nur Athos' wegen. Eigentlich bin ich heute Morgen auch zu Euch gekommen, um Euch vor Essarts zu warnen."

Der Leutnant horchte alarmiert auf. "Inwiefern?"

Aramis antwortete nicht direkt, sondern fragte zunächst. "In den Gärten gestern ist alles so verlaufen, wie Ihr es Euch vorgestellt habt?"

"Ja, es gab keine Probleme. Ich glaube nicht, dass des Essarts etwas ahnt."

"Nun, Ihr kennt den Hauptmann der Gardisten besser als ich", hob Aramis kurz die Schultern. "Aber es steht zu befürchten, dass er durchaus ahnt, wer ihm Madame Chesnay geschickt hat."

"Was lässt Euch das vermuten?"

"Eine Unterredung vor zwei Tagen." Rasch berichtete Aramis von der Begegnung zwischen Athos und des Essarts auf dem Vorplatz des Louvre und von der versteckten Drohung, die der Hauptmann ausgesprochen hatte. "Wir wollten Euch sogleich warnen, aber Ihr ward den ganzen Tag nicht zu finden."

"Ja, ich... Ich war bei Catherine." gab d'Artagnan zu und winkte vage auf den fragenden Blick seines Freundes hin. "Es gab einiges zu bereden. Über Mode, Schminke, damenhaftes Auftreten. Ich wisst schon, es muss alles perfekt überzeugend sein."

Gegen seinen Willen musste Aramis grinsen. "Viele kostbare und nützliche Ratschläge, wie es scheint."

"In der Tat." Eine leichte Verlegenheitsröte zeigte sich auf den Wangen des Leutnants und rasch wechselte er das Thema. "Was Ihr da berichtet, ist wirklich sehr beunruhigend. Ich sollte so rasch wie möglich ins Hôtel de Chassiron gehen und die Papiere holen. Madame de Tréville hat gestern einen Schlüssel an ihre vorgebliche Gesellschafterin übergeben."

"Erlaubt auch mir einen Ratschlag, d'Artagnan", bat Aramis und fuhr auf den verwunderten Blick seines Freundes fast schon belustigt fort: "Schickt lieber Madame Chesnay zum Hauptquartier der Gardisten. Sie dürfte nach gestern dort recht unauffällig Zutritt haben, im Gegensatz zu Euch."

Für einen Moment sah der Leutnant beinahe verwirrt aus. Dann aber musste er lachen und das vertrieb die letzte Missstimmung zwischen den Freunden, die nach dem kleinen Streit vielleicht noch verblieben war. "Ja, Ihr habt Recht. Es ist das Letzte, was Madame Chesnay noch tun muss, dann ist sie von diesem Auftrag befreit. Seht Ihr, Aramis? Es wird alles in Ordnung gehen."

"Noch heute?"

"Das halte ich für das Beste. Ich werde mit Catherine reden." D'Artagnan grinste etwas schief. "Beratschlagen, welches Kleid heute angebracht wäre."

"Ich würde für das Gelbe stimmen." wuchs Aramis eigenes Grinsen noch in die Breite. "Es sah sehr hübsch aus."

"Nun, wir werden sehen." Der Leutnant winkte diesen letzten Einwurf rasch beiseite und griff dann in einer plötzlichen Regung nach der Hand des Freundes, um sie kurz zu drücken. "Ich danke Euch und bitte, macht Euch keine Sorgen. Es wird nichts geschehen und bald schon ist das alles vorbei."

"Ich hoffe es, d'Artagnan. Ich hoffe es", murmelte Aramis und schien noch etwas hinzufügen zu wollen. Aber in diesem Moment hörten sie Planchet über die Verbindungstreppe in den unteren Teil des Hauses nach oben stapfen. Der Diener bemerkte mit einiger Überraschung den morgendlichen Gast, aber zögerte nicht, nachdem er ein Tablett mit Brot, Käse und Wurst auf dem Tisch abgestellt hatte, auch für den anderen Musketier noch ein Gedeck zu holen.

"Dieses Mal werdet Ihr meine Einladung doch hoffentlich nicht abschlagen?" fragte d'Artagnan vergnügt und faltete eine Serviette auseinander.

"Nun, wenn Ihr schon so fragt, ich hätte tatsächlich Appetit. Bazin hat heute Morgen aus Protest, weil ich nicht in die Kirche gegangen bin, kein Frühstück bereitet. Die angedrohten Prügel haben ihn nur wenig beeindruckt. Was lob ich mir da Euren Planchet, die treue Seele! Der würde Euch niemals verhungern lassen!"

D'Artagnan lächelte nur freundlich darauf, was ihm nicht ganz leicht fiel, denn er kaute schon genüsslich. Das Frühstück verlief in trautem Schweigen, Planchet schenkte den Freunden ab und an etwas kalte Limonade oder Milch nach und freute sich wohl schon auf den Moment, wenn er sich über die Reste hermachen durfte - die an diesem Morgen wohl etwas geringer ausfallen würden, als sonst. Sehr zum Leidwesen des Picarden aßen die beiden Musketiere sogar alles auf und d'Artagnan schien auch nur wenig Verständnis für Planchet zu haben, denn kaum hatte er den letzten Bissen hinuntergeschluckt, schickte er ihn in die Rue Ferou, er möge Madame Chesnay herbitten.

"Athos sollte noch auf Wache sein." meinte der Leutnant zuletzt an Aramis gewandt, bevor er den Freund an der Tür verabschiedete. Mit einem unguten Gefühl machte sich der Musketier auf, wieder seinen eigenen Dienst anzutreten. Vor 6 Tagen hatte das alles begonnen - und trotz der Zuversicht seines Leutnants glaubte Aramis nicht, dass es sobald beendet sein würde...

-----------------------------------------

Vor sechs Tagen hatte Rochefort zuletzt vor diesem wuchtigen Schreibtisch gestanden, hinter dem Seine Eminenz, Kardinal Richelieu saß und aufmerksam ein Papier in seinen Händen studierte. Eine Wanduhr tickte leise, sonst war es völlig still im Arbeitszimmer. Der Stallmeister übte sich in Geduld, obgleich er diesen ersten mündlichen Bericht seit Beginn seiner Ermittlungen lieber rasch hinter sich gebracht hätte. Nur ungern hielt er sich für längere Zeit in diesem Raum auf. Besonders, wenn auch eine Katze anwesend war.

Sehr zum Leidwesen des Grafen hatte sich die graugetigerte Lieblingskatze Seiner Eminenz heute in das Arbeitszimmer geschlichen und strich gerade maunzend um Rocheforts Beine. Es kribbelte ihm in der Nase und nur mit Mühe widerstand er dem Drang, nach einem Taschentuch zu greifen und sich laut zu schnäuzen. Fortuna war ein niedliches Ding, aber sie hatte nun einmal die schlechte Angewohnheit, eine Katze zu sein. Und sie hatte einen Narren ausgerechnet an dem Stallmeister gefressen. Oder, im Gegenteil, sie hasste ihn mit Leidenschaft und suchte deshalb seine Nähe.

Vielleicht sollte sich ein Kavalier einer jungen Dame gegenüber anders verhalten, aber Rochefort versuchte jetzt mit einem Stiefel das Tier von sich fort zu schieben und gleichzeitig nicht den Blick zu senken, um wieder Haltung anzunehmen sobald der Erste Minister seine Lektüre beendet hätte. Fortuna gab ein protestierendes Quieken von sich, ein Laut, wie ihn wahrscheinlich nur wenige andere Katzen erzeugen konnten. Aber sie trollte sich, nicht ohne beleidigt ihre Krallen in das Hosenbein des Stallmeisters versenkt und nur denkbar knapp die Haut darunter verfehlt zu haben.

Rochefort fluchte lautlos und betrachtete den Schaden, den Fortuna womöglich angerichtet hatte. Der Stoff war noch in Ordnung - nicht aber die Haltung des Stallmeisters, der bei Richelieus ersten Worten, die der Kardinal nun an seinen Untergebenen richtete, fast zusammenfuhr. Richelieu sah noch immer auf das Papier und an seiner undurchdringlichen Miene war kaum zu erkennen, was er von dem Schriftstück hielt, als er nun laut vorlas: "_'...hat sich die Situation in der genannten Straße, Rue du Vieux-Colombier, nicht geändert.'_"

Erst jetzt legte der Erste Minister den Bericht fort und maß seinen Gegenüber mit einem strengen Blick. "Mir scheint, auch die Berichte der Agenten bleiben unverändert."

"Ja, Monseigneur."

"Wie erklärt Ihr Euch das, wo sich doch meine besten Männer im Einsatz befinden?"

"Es gibt nichts, was sie anderweitig beobachten könnten, Monseigneur. Die Situation um das Hauptquartier der Musketiere hat sich nicht geändert."

"Rochefort", legte der Kardinal das Blatt zu einem Stapel ähnlicher Schriftstücke und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, "das ist nicht die Antwort, die ich gewillt bin zu akzeptieren."

"Ja, Monseigneur. Wenn mir die Bemerkung gestattet ist: Es ist die einzige Antwort, die eine reine Beobachtung der Aktivitäten in der Rue du Vieux-Colombier zulässt. Die eigentlich beunruhigenden Dinge spielen sich nicht im Hôtel de Tréville selbst ab."

"Berichtet!"

Auf diesen Befehl hin fasste Rochefort die Ereignisse der vergangen sechs Tage so knapp es möglich war, um noch verständlich zu sein, zusammen. Er begann bei der Bleikugel, die ihm der Lehrling des Metzgermeisters Boise zugesteckt hätte und er erwähnte auch seinen Verdacht, Tréville selbst habe ihm das präparierte Geschoss auf diesem Wege zugespielt. Die Spur führe weiter zum Schmied Barrès und dessen Meister, der in das Gascogne lebte und als einziger fähig wäre, ein Gewehr des richtigen Kalibers für eben jene Bleikugel herzustellen. Wenn es sich um eine Verschwörung handle und wenn es richtig war, dass der Hauptmann der Musketiere Rochefort einen Hinweis gegeben hatte, dann läge der Verdacht nahe, dass noch weitere Personen an der Intrige beteiligt sein müssten. Eine dieser Personen schien des Essarts zu sein.

"Als unauffällige Kontaktperson zwischen den Hauptleuten kam für mich eine junge Dame in Frage, die zwischen den jeweiligen Hauptquartieren frei zu verkehren scheint. Es gelang mir schließlich, jene verdächtige Frau in den Gärten zusammen mit des Essarts und der Familie de Tréville zu beobachten. Es konnte sich bei ihr nur um die Gesuchte handeln, da der Leutnant der Musketiere selbst mich auf ihre Spur gebracht hatte. Sie nennt sich Catherine Chesnay. Allerdings bin ich, nachdem ich ein vertrauliches Gespräch zwischen Tréville und Essarts... verfolgen konnte, davon überzeugt, dass sie keine Kontaktperson ist. Ihre tatsächliche Rolle in dieser Verschwörung ist mir noch nicht bekannt, aber ich werde sie - und damit auch die von d'Artagnan - bald ermitteln können."

Der Stallmeister beendete seinen Bericht und sah sich, zu seiner Verwunderung, nicht mit einem anerkennenden, sondern mit einem missbilligenden Blick Richelieus konfrontiert. "Obgleich ich Euch davon abriet, habt Ihr versucht den Leutnant für Eure Zwecke einzuspannen?"

Rochefort bestätigte mit einem Nicken. Der Kardinal musterte ihn skeptisch, vielleicht auch ein wenig ungehalten über diese ungefragte Eigenmächtigkeit seines Untergebenen. Aber auch Richelieu würde einsehen müssen, dass der Stallmeister richtig gehandelt hatte, sobald er die weiteren Zusammenhänge erst näher erläutert hatte. "Ja, d'Artagnan ist-"

"Ich weiß, Rochefort, ich weiß." unterbrach der Kardinal ihn, indem er eine Hand hob und seinem Gegenüber so Schweigen gebot. Für nicht länger als die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags glaubte der Stallmeister in der Miene seines Gegenübers ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln zu bemerken, ansonsten blieb das Gesicht Seiner Eminenz völlig unbewegt. Rochefort hatte Mühe, sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen und benötigte einen Moment um gänzlich zu begreifen. Dann verneigte er sich tief vor dem Ersten Minister. "Die Menschenkenntnis Eurer Eminenz ist wahrhaft unübertroffen."

"Ebenso ist es die Hartnäckigkeit meines besten Agenten", gab Richelieu trocken zurück. Der Tonfall des Kardinals war nur schwer zu deuten, es klang zugleich nach Lob und Tadel. Rochefort richtete sich wieder auf. "Ich werde den Hinweisen weiter nachgehen."

"Gut - und ich erwarte, alsbald andere Ergebnisse lesen zu können. Bei näherer Betrachtung Eures Berichts fällt nur zu deutlich auf, dass auch Ihr bisher nichts Eindeutiges herausgefunden habt."

"Ja, Monseigneur." Der Stallmeister wandte sich zum Gehen, doch, schon eine Hand auf der Klinke, hielt Richelieu ihn zurück. Fortuna war auf den Schreibtisch gesprungen und schnurrte voller Wonne, als der Kardinal sie hinter den Ohren kraulte. "Ihr werdet Euren Plan noch immer nicht aufgeben, Rochefort? Obgleich Ihr von der Loyalität des Leutnants der Musketiere nun überzeugt sein solltet?"

Rochefort schwieg einen Moment. Dann jedoch neigte er leicht den Kopf. "Ich bin weiterhin davon überzeugt, dass d'Artagnan sehr nützlich für unsere Sache sein kann. Gerade jetzt ist es zu einer Frage der Loyalität geworden und ich glaube nun besser zu verstehen, was Eure Eminenz mir bei der letzten Unterredung sagten. Ich werde Nachforschungen anstellen."

"Ihr habt freie Hand, Rochefort, aber verliert darüber nicht das eigentliche Ziel aus den Augen! Konzentriert Euch weiterhin auf die Verschwörer und ihr genaues Vorhaben!"

"Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen, Eminenz." Rochefort beließ es bei dieser knappen Antwort. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte und mittlerweile war der kribbelnde Niesreiz kaum mehr zu ignorieren. Verdammte Katzen!

Auch der Erste Minister schien endlich ein Einsehen mit seinem Untergebenen zu haben und winkte ihm, sich entfernen zu dürfen. Als die Tür hinter dem Stallmeister ins Schloss fiel und kurz darauf ein durch alle Gänge des Palais widerhallendes Niesen zu hören war, erlaubte sich Richelieu für einen ungesehen Augenblick ein ganz offenes Schmunzeln und hob die noch immer schnurrende Katze auf seinen Schoß. "Was solch eine junge Dame nicht alles bewirken kann."

* * *

_**Autor's Note 2: **Wird Zeit, den Charakter Guide mal wieder fortzusetzen! Ich hoffe, dass was ich mir denke, spiegelt sich auch wirklich in der Geschichte wieder. _

**D'Artagnan**: Unumstritten mein Lieblingscharakter und Hauptfigur. Als frischgebackener Leutnant der Musketiere hofft er, den Erwartungen gerecht zu werden und herauszufinden, was es mit der Pflicht (und dieser Intrige) wirklich auf sich hat. Dafür geht er große Risiken ein, obgleich er um die Gefahr weiß. Wahrscheinlich deswegen lässt er sich von seinen Freunden nicht umstimmen und hört im Augenblick auf keinen noch so gut gemeinten Ratschlag von ihnen. Vielleicht glaubt er, als ihr neuer Vorgesetzter sollten sie nicht alles wissen und er müsse das allein regeln. Allerdings scheint es darüber hinaus auch noch einen anderen Grund zu geben, warum er besonders Athos in letzter Zeit ausweicht und öfters in Streit mit den anderen drei Musketieren gerät...

**Richelieu: **Was gibt es da viel zu sagen? Mächtigste Person Frankreichs und absolut undurchschbar. Nicht einmal Rochefort versteht gänzlich, was in dem Ersten Minister vorgeht, der immerzu über alles informiert zu sein schein und den nichts wirklich überraschen kann. Mag Katzen und beobachtet gerne, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Selbst, wenn er über alles bescheid weiß, würde er nicht eingreifen - und nicht einmal, dass man ihm ans Leben will, kann ihn aus der Fassung bringen. Oder hat er doch schon Maßnahmen ergriffen? Das weiß nicht mal ich bisher...

**Tréville: **Vom letzten Kapitel noch nachzuholen. Sehr, sehr übel gelaunt und leicht reizbar. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedenkt in was für Schwierigkeiten er da wohl geraten ist. Die gehen sogar soweit, dass er sich freiwillig die Spione des Kardinals ins Haus holt – oder sie zumindest gewähren lässt. Er ist hin- und hergerissen zwischen seiner Pflicht als Hauptmann der Musketiere und der Verpflichtung der Familie gegenüber. Er würde seinen Schwager trotz diverser Unstimmigkeiten niemals ausliefern (Familie), fürchtet aber, es irgendwann zu müssen (Hauptmann). Selbst wenn er sich entscheiden würde, gibt es da wohl noch ein weiteres Problem: Diese Papiere. Aber das klärt sich bald, immerhin etwas...


	25. Szene XXV

XXV

Man konnte wahrhaftig nicht behaupten, dass der Vorplatz des Louvre an diesem Vormittag wie ausgestorben gewirkt hätte. Tatsächlich hielten sich sogar allerhand Personen hier auf, zumeist adelige Damen und Herren, die aus dem Palais kamen oder hinein wollten, um einer Audienz mit Seiner Majestät nachzukommen. Hin und wieder überquerten auch Diener den Platz hin zu Straße, auf einem Botengang aus oder in den Louvre, Kutschen rollten holpernd über die Pflastersteine, Sänften wurden vorbei getragen und auch der Wachwechsel der Soldaten sorgte für ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen und vervollständigte das lebhafte Bild.

Während Athos' Wachdienst hatte sich nicht das Geringste ereignet. Fast hätte der Graf schon damit gerechnet, dass ihm erneut Monsieur des Essarts begegnen würde oder dass einer seiner Freunde käme und ihm schlimme Neuigkeiten verkündete. Aber nichts war geschehen und obgleich dies Athos doch hätte erleichtern sollen, fühlte er sich im Gegenteil noch sehr viel angespannter.

Auch dem Musketier, mit welchem er gemeinsam eingeteilt worden war, war das ganz ungewohnte und auffällig unruhige Gebaren seines Kameraden nicht entgangen. Doch Monsieur de Mallarmé sprach Athos nicht darauf an, vielleicht aus Respekt vor dem älteren Musketier, vielleicht weil er ahnte, dass er keine Antwort erhalten hätte. Schweigend verbrachten sie ihren Dienst, Mallarmé ab und an einen Plausch mit einem vorbeikommendem Bekannten haltend oder auch für kurze Zeit seinen Posten hinüber zu den beiden einige Schritten entfernten, mit ihm befreundeten Gardisten des Königs verlassend. Mit dem eigenen Kameraden war heute nicht gut zu reden, zumal Athos ohnehin immer sehr schweigsam war.

Dem Grafen war es nur recht, wenn er für Momente allein war und nachdenken konnte. Gleichzeitig sehnte er sich das Ende seiner Wache herbei. Wenn doch nur etwas vorgefallen wäre, dann hätte Athos handeln können! Aber er war weiterhin dazu verdammt, abzuwarten und zuzusehen. In dieser erzwungenen Untätigkeit zu verharren, wäre dem Musketier womöglich sehr viel leichter gefallen, wenn er wirklich darauf vertraut hätte, dass d'Artagnans Plan reibungslos funktioniert hatte. Madame Chesnay war ihm noch nicht wieder begegnet, seit fast einer Woche hatte er kein Wort mehr mit ihr gewechselt. Mochte sie noch immer sehr wütend auf ihn sein, mochte der Leutnant der Musketiere auch versichert haben, dass Catherine nichts widerfahren würde - Athos war mehr als besorgt. Das Rendezvous im Park war gestern gewesen und entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte sich dem Grafen keine Möglichkeit geboten, etwas über den Verlauf zu erfahren. Ob Essarts alles wusste und seine Worte nicht einfach dahergesagt waren, sondern den Musketieren tatsächlich rieten sich aus dieser Angelegenheit herauszuhalten?

Mallarmé kehrte von seinem Gespräch mit den Gardisten zurück und der Graf nickte ihm knapp zu. Der andere Musketier verstand die Geste und für einen Moment huschte ein dankbarer Ausdruck über sein Gesicht, dass er sich von seinem Posten hatte entfernen dürfen. Wenn die Gelegenheit käme, würde er sich bei Athos dafür revanchieren. Jetzt harrten sie wieder gemeinsam hier am Eingang zum Seitenflügel aus und warteten, dass die Zeit verstrich oder ein Offizier auf einem Kontrollgang herkam.

Weder Catherine, noch d'Artagnan waren gestern irgendwo aufzufinden gewesen. Auch Aramis und Porthos wussten nichts. Wohl hatte Athos den Gesprächen der anderen Musketiere im Hauptquartier entnehmen können, dass die Trévilles in Begleitung der jungen Dame, die schon vor einigen Tagen das Hôtel besucht hatten und die wohl die Gesellschafterin von Madame de Tréville war, nach einem Spaziergang in den Gärten zurückgekehrt waren. Aber das Arbeitszimmer blieb weiterhin verschlossen und der Hauptmann nicht zu sprechen. Schließlich hatte sich Athos von seinen Freunden verabschiedet und war nach Hause gegangen.

Für den Rest des Tages hatte es Athos beruhigt zu wissen, dass alle wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt waren und dass besonders Catherine nichts zugestoßen war. Für den letzten Gedanken hätte sich der Graf fast selbst gescholten, war er doch beinahe lächerlich. Natürlich wäre seiner Wirtin nichts geschehen! So leichtsinnig d'Artagnan in dieser Sache auch sein mochte, doch dass Madame Chesnay in Gegenwart der Trévilles nichts geschehen würde, hatte er richtig festgestellt. Aber was, wenn Catherine demnächst allein auf den Hauptmann der Gardisten traf? Die Verabredung gestern war nichts anderes als ein Vorwand gewesen, ja, eigentlich Vorbereitung für den nächsten Schritt im Plan des Leutnants...

"Monsieur, es ist Zeit für den Wachwechsel."

Athos schreckte aus seinen finsteren Gedanken auf, als ihn unvermittelt jemand ansprach. Es handelte sich bei diesem jemand um niemand anderes als Porthos höchstselbst, der dem Freund nun ganz vergnügt zublinzelte, weil es ihm zum bestimmt ersten Mal seit Jahren gelungen war, den Grafen zu überraschen. Fast schon spitzbübisch war sein Grinsen, als er Athos nun freundschaftlich auf die Schulter schlug und dabei auf seine unbekümmerte Art meinte: "Genug des Wachhabens für Euch, die Ablösung ist da!"

"Ja. Ja, gewiss." gab der Graf, noch immer etwas gedankenverloren, zurück. Dann aber strafte er seine Gestalt und schüttelte damit die letzte Unruhe ab, bevor Porthos etwas davon auffiel. Mit einem Blick in die Runde erkannte Athos, dass Mallarmé bereits gegangen war, ohne dass es der Graf bemerkt hätte. Wer weiß, wie lange der Freund schon hier gestanden und ihn beobachtet hatte, bevor er ihn schließlich ansprach... "Porthos, Ihr seid allein gekommen?"

Der Hüne hob kurz die Schultern und gab es offensichtlich auf in der Miene des Grafen dessen Gedanken ablesen zu wollen, die ihn so ganz unaufmerksam hatten sein lassen. Sein Grinsen hingegen wuchs noch in die Breite. "Ich war mit Monsieur de Fenceau eingeteilt. Aber er muss es vorgezogen haben, sich unvermittelt krank zu melden, als er den Wachplan für heute sah."

"Nun, mein Freund, Ihr seid auch nicht gerade sanft mit ihm umgesprungen." deutete sich auch ein Lächeln in Athos' Gesicht an, als er an die Geschichte zurückdachte, die erst vor kurzer Zeit für allgemeine Erheiterung im Hauptquartier gesorgt hatte. Porthos hatte bewiesen, dass ihm keiner an Stärke überlegen war, als er Fenceau am Kragen packte und ihn mit Leichtigkeit einige Handbreit in die Höhe hob.

"Er hatte sich sehr unhöflich benommen. Das gehört sich einer jungen Dame gegenüber nicht." Porthos zwirbelte sich den Schnurrbart und warf sich recht stolz in Pose.

"Catherine war Euch für Euer Eingreifen sicher dankbar." schmunzelte Athos, bemerkte dann aber mit leichter Verwunderung wie sein Freund nach diesen Worten die Stirn runzelte, als wisse er nicht ganz, was der Graf meinte. Dann aber verstand Porthos wohl und seine Miene hellte sich auf. Doch etwas zu schnell, als dass er seine zeitweiliges Verwirrung noch hätte überspielen können, erwiderte er schließlich: "Ja, Catherine, ja, ja. Nun, sie wäre sicher auch allein zurecht gekommen. Aber das wisst Ihr natürlich besser als ich."

"Das mag sein." gab Athos vorsichtig zurück und musterte den Freund prüfend, der eigenartig verlegen wirkte. Er knetete seine großen Hände und schien sich am liebsten ungesehen davonstehlen zu wollen.

"Genau, Ihr wisst es." wiederholte Porthos und schien fieberhaft zu überlegen, wie er sich aus diesem Thema wieder hinaus winden konnte, ohne verdächtig zu wirken. Wobei ihm wohl zugleich bewusst war, dass Athos längst Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Schließlich gab es der Hüne auf, ihnen beiden etwas vormachen zu wollen und wirkte auf einmal sehr ernst. Leiser, als es sonst seine Gewohnheit war zu sprechen, fuhr er fort: "Es ist schließlich auch kein Geheimnis, dass... dass Catherine sehr selbstbewusst ist und sich von niemandem leicht beeindrucken lässt, nicht wahr?"

Anscheinend war es nicht nur Athos, der sich heute etwas sonderbar benahm und Porthos so ernst zu sehen ließ den Grafen jetzt unsicher auflachen, als hätten die Freunde für einen Moment die Rollen getauscht. "Natürlich ist das kein Geheimnis, ich bezweifle sogar, dass Madame Chesnay überhaupt irgendwelche Geheimnisse verbirgt."

"So ist es! Außer natürlich", Porthos senkte seine Stimme zu einem solchen Flüstern, dass es selbst Athos schwer fiel ihn noch zu hören, "dass sie nur vorgibt, Gesellschafterin zu sein und Essarts schöne Augen zu machen."

"Ja, das gibt sie nur vor." Auch der Graf sprach kaum hörbar und wunderte sich, warum er bei Porthos' Rede für einen winzigen Moment Zorn verspürt hatte. Dieser Zorn verflog so schnell, wie er gekommen war, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Athos sich zwang ihn zu ignorieren. "Lasst uns nicht hier darüber reden."

Die Erleichterung stand dem Hünen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und er gab sich sogleich wieder ganz sorglos und munter. "Gibt es irgendetwas Interessantes von Eurem Wachdienst zu berichten, was ich wissen sollte?" fragte er beinahe übermütig und Athos schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts."

"Gut, damit wäre die Ablösung ordnungsgemäß vollzogen. Was werdet Ihr nun tun?"

"Es ist fast schon Mittag. Ich denke, ich werde zum Essen nach Hause gehen und danach meinen Bericht im Hauptquartier abliefern. Werdet Ihr Euch nicht langweilen, hier allein auf dem Posten?"

"Macht Euch keine Gedanken. Aramis hat zugesagt, Fenceaus Wache zu übernehmen. Er sollte jeden Moment kommen."

Athos fragte nicht, was Aramis davon abhielt pünktlich zum Dienst zu erscheinen. Es war Sonntag und die Messe in der Kirche gerade erst beendet. Mit einem letzten Gruß verabschiedete sich der Graf von seinem Freund und überquerte dann seinerseits den Vorplatz des Louvre, um zur Straße zu gelangen. Die Rue Ferou erreichte er einige Minuten später und er seufzte leise, als er schließlich vor seiner Haustür stand und wartete, dass Grimaud ihm öffnen würde. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und bewegte ihn vorsichtig, um seinen verspannten Muskeln zu lockern. Sein Blick fiel dabei auch auf die Fenster des oberen Stockwerks, hinter denen Catherine wohnte. Nichts regte sich dort, ob sie überhaupt zu Hause war? Die Verbindungsgasse in die Rue des Fossoyeurs war nur einige Schritte entfernt...

Bevor Athos sich entscheiden konnte, d'Artagnan aufzusuchen und ihn endlich zur Rede zu stellen, wie er es gestern schon beinahe vorgehabt und dann doch unterlassen hatte - einmal, weil der Leutnant nicht aufzufinden war und dann auch, weil Athos sich im Grunde nicht viel von einem Gespräch erhofft hatte - öffnete der Diener die Tür und ließ seinen Herrn eintreten. Üblicherweise trug Athos einen Schlüssel bei sich, so auch heute. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er bei sich selbst angeklopft und wenn ihn das nicht noch zusätzlich beunruhigt hätte, hätte er nun vielleicht über sich selbst schmunzeln können.

Stattdessen aber trat er vorbei an Grimaud, dem nicht anzusehen war, ob er sich über seinen Herrn wunderte. Schweigsam wie immer verschwand der Diener in der Küche, um das vorbereitete Essen auf eine Geste des Grafen hin, der sich nur den Mantel abgestreift und dann an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, aufzutragen. Mit wenig Appetit löffelte Athos die Gemüsebrühe, während Gaston bereitstand um eine eventuelle Anweisung für sich zu empfangen. Sein Herr jedoch schickte ihn nicht nach einem Glas Wein oder zusätzlichem Gewürz, weil die Brühe vielleicht zu fad sei. Der Graf aß und Grimaud vermochte nicht zu sagen, was währenddessen in dem Musketier vorging. Athos teilte seine Gedanken nie offen mit und ganz sicher nicht seinem Diener. Aber Grimaud kannte seinen Herrn schon lange Jahre und ahnte, dass der Graf in den letzten Tagen sehr mit sich selbst und der Welt gehadert hatte. Aber es stand dem Diener nicht zu, etwa nachzufragen. Genauso wenig, wie es ihm zustand ohne Erlaubnis zu sprechen. Trotzdem wagte er es, nachdem Athos seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte und sich für einen Moment in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte um auszuruhen, vor seinen Herrn zu treten und ihm durch Zeichensprache etwas mitzuteilen.

Erst schenkte der Musketier Grimaud einen missbilligenden Blick, aber als er die Gesten seines Dieners schließlich gedeutet hatte, war er bleich geworden. Vor schwer beherrschtem Zorn. Grimaud wich hastig zurück, als Athos aufstand, wieder nach seinem Mantel griff und die Wohnung verließ ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren. Der Diener fuhr zusammen, als die Tür hinter seinem Herrn mit Wucht ins Schloss fiel. Das hatte er nicht gewollt...

-----------------------------

Nicht weniger als drei Minuten benötigte Athos, um die Rue des Fossoyeurs zu erreichen. Catherine war bei d'Artagnan! Planchet war vor etwa einer Stunde da gewesen und hatte erwähnt, dass die Wirtin gebraucht würde. Ihres Auftrags wegen. All das hatte der Graf aus den Gesten seines Dieners herauslesen können und seine Wut kühlte nicht ab, während er durch die Verbindungsgasse ging, um schließlich das Eckhaus zu erreichen. Im Gegenteil wuchs sie noch.

D'Artagnan wusste wohl sehr genau, warum er einen Zeitpunkt gewählt hatte als Athos nicht zu Hause war, um erneut Catherine für seinen Plan einzuspannen. Wenn es sich denn überhaupt um einen Plan handelte! Ha, Athos kannte seinen jungen Freund gut, sehr gut sogar. Der Gascogner war so leicht zu durchschauen und in Liebesdingen hatte er nicht dazugelernt. War diese Geschichte nicht altbekannt? Hatte nicht jedes Mal eine Frau eine Rolle bei d'Artagnans Abenteuern gespielt? Und war es nicht jedes Mal zu einem schrecklichen Ende gekommen?

Nein, nicht mit Catherine! Seine Wirtin würde nicht das gleiche Schicksal ereilen, schwor Athos in diesem Moment, als er mit der Faust gegen die Tür des Hauses schlug. Und wenn er sie nun eigenhändig aus der Mansarde zerren musste und in ihrer Wohnung einsperren, damit sie sich nicht erneut von d'Artagnan überreden ließ, des Essarts zu treffen! Das würde er nicht zulassen!

Es war Planchet, der einen Spalt öffnete und schon ansetzte, etwas abwimmelndes zu sagen. Aber Athos stieß die Tür mit aller Kraft auf, sodass sie dem Diener beinahe ins Gesicht schlug. Sie traf ihn zwar nur an der Schulter, trotzdem torkelte Planchet benommen zurück an die Wand. Der Graf kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, er hatte schon halb den Flur durchquert und d'Artagnans geschlossene Schlafzimmer Tür erreicht. Athos hörte dahinter ein helles Lachen, das nur von Catherine stammen konnte und streckte eine Hand nach der Klinke aus.

"Monsieur, tut das nicht!" Planchet hatte sich wieder soweit gefangen und eine Hand ausgestreckt, als wolle er sie über die Entfernung auf den Arm des Musketiers legen, um ihn aufzuhalten. Athos wandte ihm nur kurz den Blick zu und wusste, dass er einen furchtbaren Anblick bot, denn der treue Picarde, der seine Tapferkeit schon viele Male unter Beweis gestellt hatte, fürchtete ihn in diesem Augenblick und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

Mit einem Ruck drückte Athos die Klinke herunter und stieß die Tür auf. Sein Herz raste vor Wut als er mit zwei entschlossenen Schritten den Raum betrat, in dem augenblicklich jedes Lachen verstummte. Zwei sehr erschrocken blickende Gesichter ruckten zu ihm herum und der Graf erstarrte.

Catherine Chesnay saß in einem Stuhl vor dem Spiegel und sah fast entsetzt über sein Eindringen, gewiss auch über seine Erscheinung zu Athos auf. Sie schien ebenso in der Bewegung erstarrt zu sein, denn eine Hand hatte sie noch gehoben, die eine Bürste hielt, welche sie offensichtlich hatte weiterreichen wollen - an Catherine Chesnay, die hinter dem Stuhl stand und wohl eben eine widerspenstige Locke in die Frisur der anderen Frau mit einer Haarklammer hatte feststecken wollen.

Stunden schienen zu vergehen, in denen sich keine der drei Personen rührte und sie sich nur gegenseitig anstarrten. Athos' Wut war reinem Unglauben gewichen und völlig fassungslos musterte er die zwei Frauen. Die Catherine im Stuhl trug ein gelbes Kleid und sollte offensichtlich zurecht gemacht werden von der anderen Catherine. Die Maskerade war noch nicht ganz vollendet und jetzt ließ die junge Frau die Hand mit der Bürste sinken und erhob sich sehr langsam, als wolle sie den Grafen nicht durch eine hastige Geste erschrecken. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und im gleichen Moment wich Athos um den selben Abstand zurück. Sein Blick ging zwischen den Gesichtern der beiden Frau hin und her und schien offensichtlich seine ganze Fassungslosigkeit und Verwirrung widerzuspiegeln, denn beschwichtigend hob die Catherine im gelben Kleid nun die Hände. Athos bemerkte am Rande seine Aufmerksamkeit, dass sie leicht zitterten. Auch ihre Stimme klang bemüht fest und dabei zugleich fremd, wie auch schrecklich vertraut, zum ersten Mal unverstellt, als sie noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu kam. "Athos, es-"

Der Graf wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stürzte aus dem Zimmer, stieß dabei fast erneut Planchet zu Boden, der mittlerweile herangekommen war und sich aus einem Reflex heraus am Arm des Musketiers festhielt, um nicht zu stürzen. Athos riss sich brüsk los und flüchtete aus dem Haus.

In d'Artagnans Schlafzimmer trat Madame Catherine Chesnay hinter dem Stuhl fort und an die junge Dame im gelben Kleid heran, die noch immer auf die Stelle starrte, wo eben noch Athos gestanden hatte. Die Wirtin zögerte, dann legte sie der anderen Frau sacht eine Hand auf die Schulter. Diese fuhr leicht zusammen und wandte sich zu Catherine um. Sie war bleich wie die Wand und schien noch kaum begriffen zu haben, was gerade geschehen war.

"Mademoiselle..." suchte Catherine nach den richtigen Worten, um die jüngere Frau zu beruhigen.

"Er hat... Er ist..." stammelte diese ihrerseits und wandte sich wieder um, als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Planchet stand auf der Schwelle zum Schlafzimmer, einen ebenso besorgten, wie unendlich schuldbewussten Ausdruck im Gesicht. "Verzeiht, Herr", murmelte er leise und senkte den Blick.

Mademoiselle Charlotte de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan sah ihren Diener stumm an und begriff mit einiger Bestürzung, dass der Graf de la Fère, Athos, ihr bester Freund... so eben ihr gut gehütetes Geheimnis aufgedeckt hatte.


	26. Szene XXVI

**Autor's Note: **_Ich lebe noch! Sogar Stella hat mich nicht umgebracht! Da bin ich wirklich froh drüber, denn andernfalls hätte ich ja nicht weiter schreiben können. Falls aber noch immer Zweifel bestehen, sage ich es hier noch einmal deutlicher: D'Artagnan ist in dieser Geschichte eine Frau, ist es immer gewesen, wird es immer sein. Darum die **AU**-Warnung, denn noch alternativer in einem Universum geht es kaum. Aber gegen „Out of Character" kämpfe ich so gut es geht! Sagt mir, ob mir das in diesem Kapitel gelungen ist, ja? _

* * *

**XXVI **

"Herr?" Erst Planchets fast zaghafte Frage schien d'Artagnan ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu holen. Sie blinzelte und schien sich innerlich zu fassen, dann wandte sie sich abrupt zu Catherine um und deutete auf die Haarbürste. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

Ein Tonfall, der keinen Widerspruch duldete lag in der Stimme des Leutnants, aber die Wirtin zog dennoch die Stirn kraus. Sie war keine von d'Artagnans Untergebenen und ließ sich von daher auch keine Anweisungen erteilen. Schon gar nicht widerspruchslos. Darum fragte sie nun auch besorgt: "Ist alles in Ordnung, Mademoiselle?"

Ein bitteres Lächeln huschte über die Miene der anderen Frau und sie nahm Catherine die Haarnadel aus den Fingern, um daraufhin selbst die widerspenstige Locke in ihre Frisur einzufügen. "Sitz es richtig so?"

Die Wirtin musterte noch einen Augenblick länger sehr ernst d'Artagnan. Dann seufzte Madame Chesnay leise und zupfte ihr behutsam noch eine Strähne zurecht. "So wird Euch niemand wiedererkennen, Mademoiselle."

Der Leutnant nickte knapp und drehte sich zu dem Diener um, der noch immer an der Tür stand und schuldbewusst zu Boden blickte. "Planchet, begleite Madame Chesnay nach Hause! Monsieur Athos wird dort jetzt nicht anzutreffen sein." Weniger fest und ihre tatsächliche Erschütterung kaum verbergend, fügte sie kaum hörbar hinzu. "Ich weiß es, ich kenne ihn."

Sowohl der Picarde, als auch Catherine schienen widersprechen zu wollen, aber d'Artagnan gab ihnen keine Gelegenheit dazu. Sie ahnte, was ihr Diener und die Wirtin jetzt denken mochten, sie selbst dachte nicht anders. Was würde Athos tun, nun, da er ihr Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte? Da er erkannt hatte, dass sein bester Freund nur vorgeblich ein Mann war, dass der Graf erneut von einer Frau hinters Licht geführt worden war?

"Ich werde aufbrechen." sagte sie knapp und schritt aus dem Zimmer. Schon an der Haustür angelangt, holte Catherine sie ein. "Haltet Ihr das für richtig, Mademoiselle?"

D'Artagnan blieb stehen, aber wandte sich erst nach einem kurzen Zögern um. Planchet stand schräg hinter Catherine und machte ganz den Eindruck, als wisse er genau, dass er die Wirtin von ihrer sehr direkten Frage hätte abhalten sollen, aber als hätte er gleichzeitig selbst nichts anders lieber getan, als jene Frage zu stellen. Unfreundlich fuhr d'Artagnan die andere Frau an: "Sollte ich stattdessen hier warten bis Athos zurückkehrt?"

Catherine ließ sich von dem scharfen Tonfall nur wenig beeindrucken. Andeutungsweise schüttelte die Wirtin den Kopf, ein verstecktes Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Ihr solltet jetzt nicht ins Hauptquartier der Gardisten gehen."

"Madame, dieser Vorfall hat nichts damit zu tun. Ihr sagtet selbst, niemand sonst wird mich wiedererkennen und die letzten Tage haben das zur Genüge bewiesen." D'Artagnan seufzte leise, als Catherine nur eine Augenbraue hob und verbannte den harschen Kommandoton aus ihrer Stimme, als sie fortfuhr: "Bitte geht mit Planchet zurück in die Rue Ferou."

Ein rascher Blick zu ihrem Diener bestätigte d'Artagnan darin, dass Planchet die Bitte verstanden hatte. Er sollte einerseits auf Catherine Acht geben, damit sie auch wirklich in ihrer Wohnung blieb - und andererseits sollte er Athos im Auge behalten, damit dieser keine unüberlegten Dummheiten beging, gleich welcher Art auch immer diese sein mochten. Madame Chesnay ihrerseits schien zwar die stumme Verständigung zu bemerken, sie jedoch nicht zu deuten zu wissen. Sie öffnete bereits den Mund um ein weiteres Mal zu widersprechen, doch jetzt drehte sich d'Artagnan abrupt auf dem Absatz herum, sodass ihr Kleid in Bewegung geriet als hätte es ein Eigenleben, und sie trat auf die Straße, um sogleich den Weg zum Hôtel de Chassiron einzuschlagen...

-------------------------

Dieses Mal wurde die Ankunft der jungen Frau im gelben Kleid im Hauptquartier der Gardisten weniger mit Verwunderung, dafür mit umso mehr freundlichem Spott hinter vorgehaltener Hand bemerkt. D'Artagnan achtete nicht weiter auf die Blicke und das Getuschel der Rekruten, als sie nach Betreten des Innenhofs ohne Umwege auf den Eingang des Hôtels zuhielt. Vor dem Tor noch hatte sie sich selbst in Erinnerung gerufen, nicht wie ein Leutnant einher zu schreiten - wie sie es sich über die Jahre angewöhnt hatte und wie es der Drill gar nicht anders zuließ - sondern, mehr oder weniger, einer Dame angemessen zu spazieren.

Auf dem Weg hierher konnte von einem "sorglosen Spaziergang" jedoch keine Rede gewesen sein. Tatsächlich hatte sich der Leutnant sehr beeilt, das Hôtel zu erreichen und sich eingeredet, das hinge mit dem günstigen Zeitpunkt und der Dringlichkeit des Auftrages zusammen. Aber die junge Frau wusste letztlich, warum sie sich jetzt ganz auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrierte und ein weiteres Mal die Catherine Chesnay spielte, die eher verzagt das rege Treiben betrachtete, statt sich wie selbstverständlich einen Weg durch die Menge der Soldaten und Besucher in der Eingangshalle zu bahnen.

Erst im - wie immer von Bittstellern und Gardisten besetzten - Vorzimmer ging d'Artagnan auf, dass sie ebenso wenig einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, wie sie unbemerkt den Schrank mit den grünen Glastüren im Arbeitszimmer Monsieur des Essarts durchsuchen sollte. Doch dieses Problem verschob der Leutnant fürs erste auf später, den zunächst einmal musste sie überhaupt in das Arbeitszimmer gelangen. Noch einige andere Personen hatten ebenfalls dieses Ziel und bedachten die vermeintliche Wirtin bei ihrem Eintreten eher mit flüchtigen Blicken - um dann weiter auf Fähnrich du Faur einzureden.

"Mein Anliegen erlaubt keinerlei Aufschub, Monsieur!" erregte sich gerade ein mehr als untersetzter, rotgesichtiger Edelmann, der dem Fähnrich kaum bis zum Kinn reichte. War es seine Leibesfülle oder seine Ungeduld, die ihn schnaubend atmen und in seiner eindeutig zu übertrieben mit Spitzen und Rüschen besetzten Kleidung so erbärmlich schwitzen ließ? Dieser feine Herr hielt sein Taschentuch in der Hand und wischte sich damit gerade über die feuchtglänzende Stirn, bevor er zurück in den Ärmel stopfte. Er erinnerte ganz an ein am Futtertrog zu kurz gekommenes Schwein, ein Vergleich, welcher sich nicht zuletzt wegen der weit geblähten Nasenflügeln des Mannes ziehen ließ.

Du Faur übte sich in Geduld und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Er war noch jung, aber seinen Aufgaben durchaus gewachsen, wie er nun bewies. "Ich glaube Euch, Monsieur de Payen. Selbstverständlich. Doch ändert es nichts an der Tatsache, dass Monsieur des Essarts zur Zeit nicht anwesend ist."

"Ha!" schnaubte der Untersetzte und sein Doppelkinn wackelte dabei. Mehr sagte er nicht, als wäre das "Ha!" schon Ausdruck seiner ganzen Meinung. Doch zufrieden war er auch nicht und machte keinerlei Anstalten, jetzt den Fähnrich in Ruhe zu lassen und zu warten, wie es auch alle anderen Anwesenden tun mussten. "Ich werde mich beschweren."

"Ja, Monsieur." erwiderte du Faur ruhig auf dieses wenig sinnvolle Vorhaben seines Gegenübers. Der Herr fischte nun wieder sein Tuch aus dem Ärmel, um sich ein weiteres Mal über die Stirn zu fahren, als brächte ihn dieser unfähige Offiziersanwärter bald an den Rande einer Ohnmacht. Jener zeigte sich aber noch immer völlig unbeeindruckt von dem zeternden Bittsteller und ließ seinen Blick durch das Vorzimmer schweifen, bis er schließlich d'Artagnan bemerkte, die nachdenklich auf die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer starrte.

"Ah, Madame Chesnay. Wie angenehm, Euch erneut begrüßen zu dürfen", sprach du Faur sie über den Kopf des Edelmanns hinweg an. Dieser wurde ob der ihm nun offen zuteil werdenden Ignoranz gleich noch um eine Nuance röter im Gesicht und rief zornig: "Das wird Konsequenzen haben, ich verspreche es Euch!" bevor er sich umdrehte und aus dem Vorzimmer... watschelte. Anders ließ sich der durch seinen beträchtlichen Körperumfang schwankende Gang nun wirklich nicht beschreiben und d'Artagnan sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach.

Ihre Gedanken mussten ihr nur allzu deutlich auf dem Gesicht stehen, denn du Faur machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, sich nicht weiter um diese Person zu kümmern und trat zu ihr. Gerade rechtzeitig erinnerte sich d'Artagnan daran, dass Catherine sich nicht mit den Gepflogenheiten in einem Vorzimmer auskennen sollte und fragte darum naiv: "Der Herr scheint sehr verärgert, hättet Ihr ihn nicht doch vorlassen sollen oder zumindest nach seinem Anliegen fragen, Monsieur?"

"Solche Art Menschen sind immerzu verärgert", beruhigte der Fähnrich die junge Frau und im Hintergrund war zustimmendes Murmeln von einigen Anwesenden zu hören. Die Besucher und Gardisten hatten wohl alle die Ohren gespitzt um zu erfahren, was jene Dame ins Hauptquartier führte. Doch als sich d'Artagnan kurz umsah, schienen sie allesamt mit nichts anderem als ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt zu sein. Nicht zuletzt aus dem Grunde, weil auch du Faur diese Neugier nicht sehr zu schätzen schien und er sich gerade in der Position befand, keinen einzigen der Anwesenden heute noch zum Hauptmann vordringen zu lassen.

Allerdings ließen sich die neuesten Gerüchte nun ohnehin nicht mehr vermeiden und mit Sicherheit dachte sich auch der Fähnrich seinen Teil zu Madame Chesnays Besuch. Darum hielt er sich nicht mit langen Fragen nach ihren Gründen auf oder wie er ihr weiterhelfen könne, sondern bedeutete der jungen Frau mit einem freundlichen Wink, ihm ins Arbeitszimmer zu folgen. D'Artagnan hätte beinahe auflachen mögen, wie zuvorkommend eine jede Dame in einem jedem Hauptquartier behandelt wurde, aber es wäre ein wenig heiteres Lachen gewesen und darum versuchte sie lediglich, die sich gewiss schon die schönsten Geschichten ausmahlenden Leute im Vorzimmer zu ignorieren und folgte du Faur in den Raum. Die Tür war noch nicht ganz ins Schloss gefallen, als d'Artagnan schon verwundert feststellte: "Es ist niemand hier."

"Natürlich, Ihr werdet wohl gehört haben, was ich zu Payen eben sagte."

"Das schon", meinte die junge Frau und trat vor den verwaisten Schreibtisch, der so penibel aufgeräumt wie immer war. Ohne die Anwesenheit des Hauptmanns mangelte es dem gesamten Raum an Persönlichkeit, denn im Gegensatz zu einem gewissen anderen Arbeitszimmer war hier alles so ordentlich und wirkte zugleich so undurchschaubar, dass es keinen Hinweis auf den Charakter des Besitzers gab. Allenfalls der massive Schrank mit den Glastüren, der in der linken Ecke neben dem Fenster prangte, zog besondere Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das Glas war dunkelgrün gefärbt und verwehrte den Blick auf das Innere. "Aber ich hätte beinahe vermutet, es sei eine List."

"Eine List, Madame?"

D'Artagnan wandte den Blick von der Einrichtung wieder dem Fähnrich zu. "Auch ich behaupte von Zeit zu Zeit an der Haustür, meine Mieter wären nicht anwesend, wenn sich unerwünschte Personen Zutritt verschaffen wollen. Natürlich glauben jene Personen mir nicht, aber ihnen bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als sich abwimmeln zu lassen." tischte sie du Faur so überzeugend auf, dass dieser nur zustimmend nicken konnte. "Wenn Ihr es wünscht, könnt Ihr hier warten."

Der Leutnant musste nun doch spöttisch grinsen, aber verkniff sich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass der Fähnrich wohl bei dem ständigen Kommen und Gehen im Vorzimmer zu weit gestreute Spekulationen von immer neuen Besuchern vermeiden wollte. Stattdessen erwiderte sie: "Das ist sehr freundlich. Wann erwartet Ihr Monsieur des Essarts zurück?"

"Das ist schwer zu sagen, Madame. Zu lange wird es nicht dauern. Soll ich Euch etwas bringen lassen, eine Erfrischung?"

"Danke, das ist nicht nötig."

"Wie Ihr wünscht", neigte du Faur leicht den Kopf und es war d'Artagnan unmöglich festzustellen, was der Fähnrich wirklich denken mochte, als er sich nun umwandte. Das ließ die junge Frau weiterhin misstrauisch und vorsichtig sein, denn sie hatte Aramis' Warnung vom Morgen noch nicht vergessen. Vielleicht war sie geradewegs in eine Falle geführt worden? Aus dem Arbeitszimmer gab es keinen anderen Ausgang, als durch die Tür, ging d'Artagnan auf. Sie saß hier fest und konnte nicht unbemerkt verschwinden!

"Fasst nichts an", mahnte du Faur schelmisch im Hinausgehen und die junge Frau riss sich zusammen, dem Fähnrich jetzt keinen Respekt vor einem Offizier beizubringen, zumal die Forderung einer Wirtin reichlich grotesk gewirkt hätte. Du Faur schloss die Tür hinter sich und d'Artagnan atmete nur wenig erleichtert auf. Sie wartete noch einen Moment und lauschte auf die gedämpften Geräusche aus dem Vorzimmer. Dann holte sie den Schlüssel hervor, den Madame de Tréville ihr überlassen hatte und trat an den Schrank heran. Mit zittrigen Fingern steckte d'Artagnan den Schlüssel ins Schloss. Doch sie zögerte, ihn zu drehen.

Als d'Artagnan selbst noch ein Gardist gewesen war, war sie, wie jeder ihre Kameraden auch, von Zeit zu Zeit in diesem Arbeitszimmer gewesen, um entweder von Essarts getadelt oder - in ihrem Fall etwas seltener - für die guten Fortschritte als Rekrut gelobt zu werden. Meistens hatte der Hauptmann d'Artagnan allerdings ermahnt, dass es zwar ein sehr ehrenwertes Ziel sei, ein Musketier des Königs werden zu wollen und es darum gewiss nicht falsch sei, jetzt schon Freundschaften dort zu suchen. Doch solange sie (vielmehr "er") ein Gardist in seiner Kompanie sei, hätte d'Artagnan sich vor allem auf die hier anstehenden Aufgaben zu konzentrieren!

Den Schrank nun zu öffnen kam einem Verrat gleich. Jeder Gardist wusste, dass dort drinnen wichtige Papiere aufbewahrt wurden - oder glaubte zumindest es zu wissen - die von niemand sonst als dem Hauptmann eingesehen werden durften. Die Spötter unter den Rekruten behaupteten auch, dort verberge sich nur der persönliche Schnapsvorrat des Hauptmanns und die besonders Phantasievollen redeten von Akten, die über jeden Gardisten dort angelegt wären und in die Essarts jedes Fehlverhalten eintragen würde. D'Artagnan bezweifelte, dass sich der Hauptmann für Letzteres soviel Arbeit machen würde und wenn es solche Akten gab, dann wachte wahrscheinlich ein bedauernswerter Leutnant über sie.

Bei dieser Vorstellung musste die junge Frau schmunzeln, doch zu sehr war sie sich der ernsten Lage bewusst, um sich lange ablenken zu können. Ein weiterer Augenblick verstrich, aber dann drehte sie entschlossen den Schlüssel. Er passte, es machte 'Klick' im Schloss und der Riegel war aufgehoben. Beinahe von allein schwangen die schweren Glastüren ohne einen Laut auf und d'Artagnan bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie unbewusst den Atem angehalten hatte. Erzwungen ruhig ließ sie Luft entweichen und betrachtete den Inhalt des Schrankes, der für alle Gardisten ein Geheimnis blieb.

Das Innere war zunächst geteilt in drei untereinander liegende Fächer, darunter folgten in der Mitte nebeneinander zwei Schubladen und darunter wiederum gab es nur noch ein weiteres Fach, das etwas mehr als zwei Ellen in der Höhe maß und bis zum Schrankboden reichte. Fast hätte d'Artagnan erwartet, dass ihr nun die vermisste Unordnung entgegenschlug, doch nichts dergleichen! Das unterste Fach war, bis auf ein Stiefelpaar, leer. Im obersten Fach lagen fein säuberlich gefaltet einige Hemden, im Fach darunter schienen sich nur Schreibutensilien für den täglichen Bedarf zu befinden, Tinte, Federn, Papier, Wachs... Das dritte Fach beherbergte kurioser Weise tatsächlich einige unterschiedliche Flaschen, dazu Becher und Gläser. Blieben zuletzt die Schubladen.

Vorsichtig zog der Leutnant sie auf. Links waren nur verschiedene Kerzen gestapelt und warteten auf ihren Gebrauch. Die Rechte klemmte, aber ließ sich nach einem leichten Ruck dann ebenfalls öffnen. Erst hier schien es interessant zu werden, denn was da aufbewahrt wurde, sah ganz nach Briefen aus! Zumindest handelte es sich um beschriebene Blätter und d'Artagnan nahm den ganzen Stapel heraus, dann schob sie die Laden wieder zu und betrachtete noch einmal den Schrank.

Die junge Frau glaubte nicht, dass das Möbel eine doppelte Wand oder einen doppelten Boden besaß. Dafür war er zu massiv, zu einfach und schlicht gebaut und hätte beinahe mehr in eine Bauernstube gehört, wenn nicht die wertvollen Glastüren gewesen wären. Darum ließ der Leutnant gleich davon ab, die Gegenstände in den Fächern auszuräumen, um vielleicht ein weiteres Versteck zu finden. Hier sollten die für Tréville so wichtigen Papiere aufbewahrt werden? Gewiss, niemand außer Essarts hätte einen Schlüssel gehabt und niemand wäre unbemerkt in das Arbeitszimmer gelangt. Aber dennoch...

Ein weiteres Mal verschob d'Artagnan das Grübeln um diese Merkwürdigkeit auf später und blätterte stattdessen durch den Stapel. Schon nach den ersten Papieren wich ihre Aufregung, fündig geworden zu sein, Enttäuschung. Was sie hier in Händen hielt waren jene Schriftstücke, die im Hauptquartier der Musketiere sonst auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Soldliste, Berichte, formelle Schreiben, Anweisungen, Rechnungen...

Der Leutnant stutzte und blätterte noch einmal zurück. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, aber die junge Frau konnte nicht sagen, um was es sich handelte. Die Anweisungen überflog sie nicht erneut, es handelte sich ohnehin nur um das Übliche, wann welcher Wachwechsel wo stattzufinden hatte oder welcher Gardist sich welchen Aufgaben zu widmen hatte. Alle hatte Essarts unterzeichnet - bis auf zwei.

Die junge Frau erblasste, als sie diesen Unterschied bemerkte und noch mehr, als sie erkannte, dass eines der Schreiben des Königs Siegel trug, das andere aber von Monsieur de Tréville unterzeichnet war. Hatte sie hier die Papiere etwa doch entdeckt? Hastig blätterte d'Artagnan weiter und achtete nunmehr auf die Namen. Ein weiteres Mal tauchte dabei der Hauptmann der Musketiere auf und als d'Artagnan das entsprechende Schreiben aus dem Stapel zog erkannte sie mit einem flüchtigen Blick, dass es sich um eine an Tréville gerichtete Rechnung handelte. Das Blatt dahinter, von der selben Handschrift verfasst, bestätigte als Quittung das abgewickelte Geschäft.

Der Geräuschpegel im Vorzimmer schwoll plötzlich an und ruckartig drehte d'Artagnan den Kopf zur Tür. Es klang, als würden viele Leute zugleich auf eine einzelne Person einreden und die junge Frau ahnte, dass des Essarts womöglich zurückgekehrt war und sich nun einen Weg durch das Vorzimmer an den auf ihn zustürmenden Besuchern vorbei bahnen mussten, die alle furchtbar wichtige Anliegen hatten. Sie glaubte sogar, die aufgebrachte, schnaufende Stimme des Monsieur von Payen heraushören zu können.

D'Artagnan blieb jetzt keine Zeit mehr zum Nachdenken, sie faltete die Rechnung samt Quittung, steckte auch die Briefe zwischen den Hauptleuten und aus dem Louvre ein und packte den übrige Stapel zurück in den Schrank. Sorgfältig verschloss sie die Türen und überlegte dann fieberhaft, wie sie nun aus dem Arbeitszimmer entkommen konnte. Aramis hatte sie gewarnt, Essarts wusste, dass die vorgebliche Madame Chesnay nur spionierte! Sie konnte hier nicht seelruhig auf sein Eintreten warten und sich mit den Papieren erwischen lassen!

Gehetzt blickte die junge Frau um sich und erwog für einen Augenblick, sich in das unterste Fach zu den Stiefeln zu zwängen, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber sogleich wieder als völlig dumme Idee. Dann war sie vielleicht versteckt, aber noch immer im Arbeitszimmer und zudem würde Essarts früher oder später den Schrank öffnen und sie entdecken. Plausible Ausreden blieben da keine mehr, warum die Wirtin in den Schrank geklettert wäre. Zudem schuldete sich der Leutnant auch selbst Respekt und einen kühlen Kopf, also warf d'Artagnan einen raschen Blick aus dem Fenster. Sie könnte es öffnen und hinaussteigen, immerhin befand sich das Arbeitszimmer im Erdgeschoss. Aber auf der Straße hielten sich auch zu viele Gardisten auf, als dass sie ungesehen entkommen wäre.

Beinahe über sich selbst verwundert bemerkte die junge Frau, wie ruhig sie unvermittelt und angesichts der Gefahr wurde. Und wahrhaftig hatte sie schon schlimmere Situationen durchgestanden, als nur einem Hauptmann nicht in dessen Arbeitszimmer zu begegnen. Payen war im Vorraum nun ganz deutlich zu hören: _"Der König selbst schickt mich!"_ und offenbar schien diese Behauptung Grund genug, Essarts noch ein wenig länger hinzuhalten.

D'Artagnan trat von dem Schrank fort und hielt auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu. So zerstritten Tréville und Essarts auch sein mochten - in mancher Hinsicht waren sie sich doch recht ähnlich. Auch der Hauptmann der Gardisten sah manchmal aus dem Fenster, oder stand am Kamin, auch hier war der Schreibtisch dominierendes Element, auch hier tickte leise eine Wanduhr. Auch hier gäbe es einen geheimen Zugang, hoffte der Leutnant und suchte mit tastenden Fingern die Wand ab.

Die Türklinke bewegte sich, gerade als d'Artagnan einen kaum merklichen Riss in der Tapete entdeckt hatte, der vielleicht auf einen verborgenen Ausgang hinwies. Die junge Frau erstarrte und blickte über die Schulter, während sie weiter über die Wand fuhr, um den Öffnungsmechanismus zu entdecken. Noch schwang die Tür nicht auf, Payen musste ein besonders hartnäckiger Bittsteller sein, dass er Essarts schon an der Schwelle weiterhin von seinen Geschäften abhalten konnte. Doch sehr lange konnte dieses unverschämte Glück für d'Artagnan nicht mehr anhalten und die Tür öffnete sich bereits einen Spalt.

In einem letzten Versuch, bevor die junge Frau doch Essarts gegenüber stehen würde, drückte sie kräftig gegen die verdächtige Stelle. Hinter der Wand schnappte etwas auf und d'Artagnan konnte es selbst kaum fassen, als tatsächlich ihr Schuh durch eine sich öffnende Tapetentür berührt wurde. Der Leutnant überlegte nicht lange, riss sie ganz auf und hastete in den dunklen Flur dahinter. Sie warf die Tür gerade in dem Moment hinter sich zu, nahm ihr aber auf dem letzten Stück etwas Schwung und drückte sie behutsam ins Schloss, als der Hauptmann der Gardisten von seinem Fähnrich begleitet das Arbeitszimmer betrat.

Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen, zurückzuweichen und durch den jetzt stockdüsteren Flur zu fliehen, von dem d'Artagnan kaum etwas zu erahnen vermochte, denn es gab keine Fenster und die einzige Lichtquelle war mit der Tapetentür wieder in der Wand des Arbeitszimmer verschwunden. Stattdessen lauschte die junge Frau ein wenig atemlos auf den Wortwechsel zwischen du Faur und des Essarts.

"Ist etwas, Fähnrich?"

"Ich hätte erwartet, Madame Chesnay hier anzutreffen." Du Faur war deutlich seine Verwirrung in der Stimme anzuhören. "Sie muss bereits gegangen sein, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hätte."

"Madame Chesnay..." wiederholte der Hauptmann nachdenklich, aber ließ seinem Fähnrich keine Gelegenheit, eine Frage zu stellen. "Sagte sie, weshalb sie mich aufsuchen wollte?"

"Nein, mon capitaine."

Es folgte eine lange Pause und mehr als beunruhigt hörte d'Artagnan Schritte in ihre Richtung näher kommen, die dann abrupt abbrachen. Jemand musste neben den Kamin, direkt neben die Tapetentür getreten sein. Dennoch floh die junge Frau nun nicht. Es wäre ohnehin sinnlos gewesen, ihren Fluchtweg hinunter zu stolpern, denn wenn der Hauptmann bis jetzt noch nicht die Tür geöffnet hatte, um die vermisste Wirtin hier zu stellen, würde er es auch solange nicht tun, bis der Fähnrich gegangen war. Offensichtlich sollte dieser Flur weiterhin geheim bleiben - und d'Artagnan noch eine Botschaft mit auf den Weg gegeben werden, denn Essarts Stimme war so gut zu hören, als stünde er direkt neben ihr: "Bedauerlich, dass ich solange im Louvre aufgehalten wurde. Angesichts dieser Unhöflichkeit von meiner Seite wird Madame Chesnay wohl nicht mehr das Hauptquartier besuchen."

Erst jetzt wich d'Artagnan von der Tür zurück und hörte die Antwort des Fähnrichs zu diesem leichten Spott schon nicht mehr. Die Warnung war deutlich genug gewesen und auch, wenn Essarts vermutlich nicht wusste, wer Madame Chesnay in Wirklichkeit war, auch, wenn er es nachforschte und irgendwann der echten Catherine begegnete, die d'Artagnan nur entfernt ähnlich sah - auch dann war jene Spionin besser beraten, dem Hauptmann der Gardisten nicht mehr unter die Augen zu treten.

Vorsichtig und doch eilig tastete sich d'Artagnan den Flur entlang und hoffte, den Ausgang rasch zu erreichen. Sie ging auf einem Teppich, der ihre Schritte dämpfte und vermutlich auch genau zu diesem Zweck auf die Dielen gelegt worden war. Die Wände selbst, so weit es sich erkennen ließ, waren kahl und schmucklos, es gab auch keine Halterungen für Lampen. Der Leutnant vermutete das Ende des Ganges hinter den Mauern des Hôtels zur Straße hin, zumindest wäre dies eine weitaus wünschenswertere Möglichkeit gewesen, als auf dem Innenhof hinaus zu kommen. Als die junge Frau ein weiteres Mal Holz direkt vor sich ertastete und die Augen zusammenkniff, um etwas erkennen zu können, fiel ihr ein schwacher Lichtschein auf, der unter einer Türritze in den Gang fiel. Sie hatte das Ende erreicht.

Ein Riegel verschloss den Ausgang und d'Artagnans Finger rutschten einige Male von dem Metallstift ab, sei es, weil sie von der Aufregung so verschwitzt waren und sie nicht richtig greifen konnte, sei es, weil sie zu hastig vorging. Schließlich jedoch schaffte sie es, den Riegel zu verschieben und sehr vorsichtig, bereit sich sofort zurückzuziehen, die Tür zu öffnen.

Es raschelte leise und einige Efeublätter und wilde Weinranken gerieten in Bewegung, hinter denen der geheime Weg ins Hôtel verborgen war. Der Blätterwald war so dicht, dass d'Artagnan nur mit Mühe die Tür soweit aufschieben konnte, dass es ihr gelang hindurch zu schlüpfen. Selbst im Winter konnte von diesem Eingang nichts zu erahnen sein, wenn die Blätter zwar verwelkt, aber die Stiele der Pflanzen noch immer eine dichten, beinahe undurchdringliche Wand bildeten.

Der Leutnant schloss die Tür hinter sich und wieder schien ein Schloss von alleine einzurasten. Auf diesem Wege würde sie nicht mehr ins Hauptquartier gelangen können und d'Artagnan bezweifelte, dass Madame de Tréville auch hier einen Schlüssel für sie gehabt hätte. Dafür stellte sie rasch fest, dass sie sich tatsächlich auf der Rückseite hinter den Mauern des Hôtel de Chassiron befand, in einer wenig belebten Seitengasse. Mit den Händen voran kämpfte sich d'Artagnan durch die Ranken - und zog sich hastig in das Gestrüpp zurück, als sie auf der Straße, kaum zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt und ihr die Rücken zugewandt, zwei Gardisten stehen sah. Der auffrischende Herbstwind, der im Grün raschelte, hatte die Gardisten d'Artagnans eigene Bemühungen wohl nicht bemerken lassen, zumindest sprachen sie ungestört weiter. Der Leutnant lugte aus seinem Versteck und erkannte unschwer in den Beiden Saint-Marc und Villeneuve wieder. Ausgerechnet! Aber über was sie sich da leise und offensichtlich wenig gut gelaunt unterhielten, ließ d'Artagnan die Ohren spitzen.

"Der Hauptmann wird unvorsichtig." knurrte Villeneuve gerade und sein Freund erwiderte zustimmend: "Ihr mögt Recht haben. In letzter Zeit tummeln sich für meinen Geschmack zu viele fremde Personen im Hauptquartier. Hat Moissac mittlerweile in Erfahrung bringen können, wer dieser unbekannte Stallbursche gestern war?"

Villeneuve schüttelte den Kopf und seine Miene verfinsterte sich zusehends. "Ein Schnüffler, gewiss. Moissac wird es nicht herausfinden, der Kardinal würde nur seinen besten Agenten direkt ins Hauptquartier schicken und dem ist nicht beizukommen."

"Der Stallmeister, der sich als Stallbursche ausgibt! Rochefort ist tief gefallen."

Villeneuve wischte den schlechten Witz seines Kameraden mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. "Er wird noch tiefer fallen. Es ist an der Zeit, allzu neugierige Personen aus der Angelegenheit herauszuhalten. Rochefort ist der gefährlichste von ihnen. Essarts zählt auf uns."

"Was habt Ihr im Sinn?"

"Nur ein wenig Ablenkung, um den geschätzten Herrn Pferdeknecht zu beschäftigen."

Saint-Marc sagte zunächst nichts darauf, ihm schien der Gedanke des anderen Gardisten nicht recht zu gefallen. Schließlich aber nickte er. "Erklärt mir Euren Plan, aber nicht hier, mein Freund. Herr des Essarts erwartet uns ohnehin zurück."

"Gehen wir", sagte Villeneuve knapp und die beiden Gardisten zogen ab. Dennoch ließ d'Artagnan eine geraume Weile verstreichen, ehe sie auf die Straße trat, sich einige abgerissene Blätter vom Kleid klopfte und dann wenig damenhaft in die Rue des Fossoyeurs eilte.

-------------------------

Die Wangen gerötet vom schnellen Schritt und leicht außer Atem, erreichte d'Artagnan schließlich ihre Wohnung, stieg die drei Stufen zu ihrer Mansarde hinauf, drückte die Klinke herunter und stellte fest, dass die Tür sich nicht öffnen ließ. Natürlich, Planchet war nicht da. Fahrig holte die junge Frau ihren Schlüssel hervor und öffnete, trat ein, warf die Tür zur und lehnte sich gegen das kühle Holz. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und dachte an nichts, bis sich ihr Atem wieder beruhigt hatte und sie glaubte, jetzt wieder klar denken zu können.

Wie unter einer Willensanstrengung löste sich d'Artagnan von der Tür und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer hinüber. Alles war noch, wie sie es verlassen hatte, die Haarbürste lag auf der Kommode und ihre Uniform hing ordentlich gefaltet über dem Stuhl. Unter dem Musketierrock waren noch Hemd, Wams und Hose, aber die junge Frau setzte sich zunächst aufs Bett, statt sich sofort umzuziehen. Sie rechnete nicht mit einem überraschenden Besuch eines ihrer Freunde, noch mit sonst jemanden, der sie so nicht hätte sehen dürfen. Und selbst wenn, hätte niemand sie erkannt und um eine Ausrede war d'Artagnan nie verlegen.

Stattdessen schaute der Leutnant nun auf die Papiere, die sie noch immer in der Hand hielt und legte sie fast behutsam neben sich auf die Decke. Waren das wirklich die Schriftstücke, die sie für Tréville beschaffen sollte? D'Artagnan wusste, dass sie nun ins Hauptquartier hätte gehen sollen, um ihr Diebesgut dort zu überreichen. Aber dann würde sie nicht erfahren was darin stand.

Die junge Frau schämte sich nicht für ihre Neugier. Immerhin hatte sie viel, sogar alles riskiert um diese Papiere in die Hand zu bekommen. War es da nicht eine gerechtfertigte Belohnung zu erfahren, worum es eigentlich ging? Zudem wäre sie wohl ein schlechter Leutnant gewesen, wenn sie ihren Hauptmann nicht noch besser unterstützen könnte, wenn sie informiert war. Vielleicht wollte sie auch nur Rochefort einen Schritt voraus sein, der offensichtlich nicht untätig blieb. D'Artagnan konnte es nur Recht sein, wenn der Stallmeister „beschäftigt" werden würde, dann ließ er sie vielleicht endlich in Ruhe. Seine Aufdringlichkeit der letzten Tage konnte ihr gar nicht Recht sein und gewiss nicht die Drohung, von ihm „im Auge behalten zu werden".

Also zog d'Artagnan das erste Papier heran. Es war eine Rechnung, von einem Schmiedemeister, Herrn Hérin mit Namen, ansässig in einem Landstrich, den der Leutnant rasch der Gascogne zuordnete. Der Schmied forderte seinen Lohn für die Herstellung eines Gewehrs. Eines sehr teuren Gewehrs, wie es schien. D'Artagnan hätte das von ihrem Sold nicht bezahlen können. Was aber eigentlich beunruhigte, war nicht die Rechnung an sich, sondern dass sie an Monsieur de Tréville gerichtet war. War das die Rechnung, von der seine Gattin im Park gesprochen hatte? Die Quittung bestätigte, dass der Hauptmann der Musketiere Auftraggeber des Gewehrs gewesen war und es bezahlt hatte. Es würde ihm zugesandt werden, sofern es nicht abgeholt werden würde, wie vereinbart. D'Artagnan überlegte, ob sie von einem Boten wusste, den Tréville in den letzten Tagen in die Gascogne geschickt hatte, doch sie konnte sich nicht erinnern – und es wäre auch kein Wunder gewesen, wenn es völlig unbemerkt geschehen wäre. Hier kam sie nicht weiter.

D'Artagnan legte Rechnung und Quittung fort, um jetzt die anderen beiden Briefe zu lesen. Bei dem Einen handelte es sich um Anweisungen, bei denen allerdings keine Namen von Gardisten oder Musketieren eine Rolle spielten. Nein, vielmehr las die junge Frau hier einen direkten Befehle aus dem Louvre, wie das Siegel Seiner Majestät bewies. Aber was da befohlen wurde, blieb d'Artagnan nur unverständlich. _"Ihr habt freie Hand im Handeln zum Wohle des Staates"_, ließ es sich knapp zusammenfassen und zwischen den Zeilen herauslesen. Ein Freibrief! Aber ein Freibrief, der nicht darauf hinwies, was getan werden sollte - und der auch keinen Schutz vor Bestrafung enthielt, denn anders als bei dem Schreiben, dass Athos einst Mylady entwendet hatte, fehlte die Phrase _"Auf meinen Befehl"_. Vielmehr klang es, als hätte der König eine Erlaubnis auf einen Vorschlag hin erteilt, den die Hauptleute in eigener Verantwortung auszuführen hatten. Denn sowohl Essarts, als auch Trévilles Namen wurden genannt.

Mehr als beunruhigt nahm d'Artagnan das zweite Schreiben, das der Hauptmann der Musketiere wohl an seinen Schwager gerichtet hatte. Das Datum im Kopf deutete darauf hin, dass der Brief nicht älter als einige Wochen war, jedoch jünger als das Louvre-Schreiben. Nichts weiter verfängliches stand darin, fast glaubte man an einen höflichen Brief an ein Familienmitglied; die Frage nach dem werten Befinden, die Feststellung, dass man selbst in letzter Zeit sich etwas unwohl gefühlt habe, vielleicht läge es am Wetterumschwung, der auf die jetzigen sonnigen Tagen nur düstere Wolken heraufziehen lassen könne. Das war eine derartig oberflächliche Plauderei und klang so gar nicht nach Tréville, dass d'Artagnan nicht umhin konnte in diesen Sätzen versteckte Botschaften zu sehen. Botschaften, die ihr allerdings unverständlich blieben.

Nur eines wusste sie in diesem Moment genau: Ihr Hauptmann hatte sie belogen. Nein, nicht direkt belogen. Nur einen wichtigen Teil der Wahrheit verschwiegen. Oh, ja, Tréville wollte Essarts aufhalten! Nein, er hatte nur gesagt, er wolle verhindern, dass jemand den Kopf verliere! Seinen eigenen Kopf! Und d'Artagnan hielt hier die Beweismittel dafür in der Hand, dass nicht nur Essarts, sondern auch Tréville tief in etwas verstrickt waren, was seine Kreise nun sogar bis zu Seiner Majestät zog... Und hatte Rochefort in den letzten Tagen nicht immer wieder davon gesprochen, dass Tréville alles andere als unschuldig sei, dass es Indizien gäbe und hatte der Stallmeister nicht gefragt, ob d'Artagnan wirklich sicher darüber sein könne, ihren Hauptmann richtig einzuschätzen?

Die junge Frau wurde mit einem Mal von einer seltsamen Ruhe ergriffen und sie legte auch diesen Brief zurück zu den anderen Schreiben. Diese Sache war noch weit größer, als sie ohnehin befürchtet hatte. Mehr noch, wem konnte sie trauen? Ihren Freunden... Aramis und Porthos konnte sie von diesen Schreiben nichts erzählen, sie durfte die Beiden nicht weiter mit dort hinein verstricken. Tréville verschwieg zuviel und Rochefort Vertrauen zu schenken kam nicht in Frage!

D'Artagnan erhob sich, griff nach den Briefen und kniete an einer gewissen Diele im Fußboden nieder. Planchet hatte sich bisher nie an ihrem Geld vergriffen, obgleich er von diesem Versteck wusste. In mancher Hinsicht war der Picarde überaus findig, aber auch unendlich treu, sonst wäre er gewiss nicht lange d'Artagnans Diener geblieben, als Porthos ihn der jungen Frau eines Tages _"als standesgemäß für einen Edelmann"_ aufgedrängt hatte. Zum Schein hatte sie Planchet aufgenommen, um ihn eigentlich nach einigen Tagen unter irgendeinem Vorwand wieder zu entlassen. Aber es hatte sich anders ergeben.

Der Leutnant hob die Diele an und legte die Schreiben zu der kleinen Kassette, in der sie neben ihrem Geld noch einige persönliche Dinge aufbewahrte. Fürs Erste gab es keinen sichereren Ort, bis sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, was sie als nächstes unternehmen sollte. D'Artagnan verschloss das Versteck wieder sorgfältig und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Draußendämmerte es bereits zum Abend. Morgen würde sie mehr wissen.

* * *

**Autor's Note 2: **_Na, noch alle geschockt? Aber wer mir immer noch nicht glaubt, den erschlag ich jetzt mit Wissenschaft zum Nachlesen, dass es durchaus als Männer verkleidete Frauen zu allen Zeiten gegeben hat (und auf die sogar gedichtet wurde): _

Gilbert, O.P.: „Women in Men's Guise. Translated by J. Lewis" London 1932.

Wheelwright, Julie: "Amazons and Military Maids. Woman who dressed as Man in the Pursuit of Life. Liberty an Happiness." London 1989.

Lehnert, Gertrud: „Maskeraden und Metamorphosen. Als Männer verkleidete Frauen in der Literatur." Würzburg 1994.

Aus Letztgenanntem zitiert:

"Die Bewunderung, die solchen Frauen zuweilen ganz offen gezollt wurde, bestimmt den Ton einer Ballade, die sich auf eine englische **Soldatin des 17. Jahrhunderts** bezieht" (latürnich bearbeitet, damit Unsereiner das auch lesen und verstehen kann):

_With musket on her shoulder, her part she acted then,  
__And every one supposed that she had been a man;  
__Her bandeleers sic about her neck, and sword hang'd by her side,  
__In many brave adventures her valour have been tried. _

_For exercising of her arms, good skill indeed had she,  
__And known to be as active as anyone could be,  
__For firing of a musket, or beating of a drum,  
__She might compare assuredly "with anyone that come". _

_F or other manly practices she gained the love of all,  
__For leaping and for running or wrestling for a fall,  
__For cudgels or for cuffing, if that occasion were,  
__There's hardly one of ten men that might with her compare. _

_Yet civil in her carriage and modest still was she,  
__But with her fellow souldiers she oft would merry be;  
__She would drink and take tobacco, and spend her money too,  
__When as occasion served that she had nothing else to do. _


	27. Szene XXVII

**Autor's Note: **_Wieder so ein Laberkapitel, aber ich kann die Herren doch nicht vernachlässigen! So ganz zufrieden bin ich damit nicht und darum für Hinweise und Vorschläge ganz besonders empfänglich. (Für Reviews sowieso.)_

* * *

XXVII

Aramis war an diesem Morgen früh aufgestanden, hatte sogar seine Toilette verkürzt, um besonders pünktlich im Hauptquartier der Musketiere zu erscheinen. Sorge hatte ihn getrieben und dazu auch die Neugier, ob d'Artagnan gestern erfolgreich gewesen war und die Papiere hatte beschaffen können. Aramis wusste nicht, ob es ihn beunruhigen sollte, dass Athos, Porthos und er selbst am Abend keine Nachricht mehr von ihrem Leutnant erhalten hatten. Es konnte zweierlei bedeuten, zum Einen, dass alles gut gegangen war. Zum anderen aber auch, dass dieses Abenteuer einen schlechten Ausgang gefunden hatte und wenn Aramis ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann überwog doch mehr die Sorge um die - allzu oft zu risikobereite - Freundin.

Als der Musketier das Hôtel schließlich erreichte, wirkte alles völlig normal und mehr als erleichtert stellte Aramis fest, dass keine Gerüchte über Verhaftungen oder skandalöse Wahrheiten die Runde unter den Kameraden machten. Also schien d'Artagnan nicht entdeckt worden zu sein, zumindest nicht offiziell. Aber ganz sicher konnte er in dieser Hinsicht erst sein, wenn er mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Also drängelte sich Aramis eilig an den anderen nach und nach eintreffenden Musketieren vorbei die Treppe nach oben, wo im Arbeitszimmer - in den letzten Tagen jedoch eher im Vorzimmer - meist der Leutnant anzutreffen war, um Fragen über die Wachablösung zu klären und Nachricht entgegen zu nehmen, sollte irgendein Musketier ausgefallen sein und die Liste darum rasch geändert werden müssen.

An diesem Morgen allerdings traf Aramis nur den Adjutanten des Monsieur de Tréville an, der so eben versuchte aus den Gesten eines besonders wortkargen Dieners herauszulesen, was diesen hergeführt hatte. Grimaud räusperte sich schließlich und bewies, dass er durchaus des Sprechens fähig war, ihm der Mund nur üblicherweise verboten wurde und ihm dieses Verhalten schon so in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war, dass er auch vor anderen Menschen selten einen Ton herausbrachte. Allerdings schien Monsieur de Duvoir über dieses Gebaren nun ungehalten zu werden, also sagte der Diener klar und verständlich: "Mein Herr schickt mich zu melden, dass ein Unwohlsein ihn davon abhält am Dienst teilzunehmen."

Der Adjutant blickte darauf recht verwundert drein und auch Aramis hörte mit Überraschung, dass Athos sich krank melden ließ. In all den Jahren, die der Musketier seinen Freund nun kannte, war das höchstens ein- oder zweimal vorgefallen. Zuletzt wegen einer Verwundung aus einem Duell, die sich als "Pocken" tarnte und vor dem Hauptmann, der seine Pappenheimer nur zu gut kannte, als Ausrede nicht besonders lange gedient hatte. Grimaud jedoch verneigte sich nur leicht, als er diese Botschaft überbracht hatte und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er dabei Aramis bemerkte, der eben erst ins Vorzimmer getreten war, legte der Diener eine Eile an den Tag, sodass es dem Musketier nur verdächtig sein konnte.

"He, Grimaud!" rief er ihm zu, aber der Diener schien plötzlich auch an Taubheit zu leiden und schlüpfte aus dem Vorzimmer, ohne dass Aramis ihn wegen der nachkommenden Kameraden, die sich zwischen ihn und Grimaud schoben, um selbst einen Blick auf den Dienstplan für heute zu werfen, hätte aufhalten können. Für einen Priester in spe sehr ungehörig fluchte Aramis und ließ davon ab, dem Diener zu folgen, zumal Duvoir nun zu ihm trat und fragte: "Was ist tatsächlich vorgefallen?"

In der Stimme des Adjutanten schwang leiser Spott mit. Auch er erinnerte sich wohl sehr gut daran, was "Unwohlsein" alles bedeuten mochte. Aramis hob jedoch nur unwillig die Schultern und wollte dann seinerseits wissen: "Ist Monsieur d'Artagnan schon eingetroffen?"

Duvoir nickte, schüttelte aber gleich darauf den Kopf. "Der Leutnant war hier, trug mir aber nur auf mich um den Morgenappell zu kümmern und brach sogleich wieder für einen Kontrollgang zum Louvre auf."

"Jetzt schon?" rief Aramis erstaunt aus und sah ungläubig seinen Gegenüber an, als hätte er sich verhört. Der Adjutant runzelte die Stirn, denn offensichtlich schien ihm Aramis' Auftreten nicht weniger verdächtig, als die Nachricht des Dieners vorhin. Bevor er jedoch den Mund aufmachen und etwas in dieser Richtung sagen konnte, winkte der Musketier schon unhöflich mit einer Handbewegung ab und machte ohne ein Grußwort auf dem Absatz kehrt. Etwas sehr besorgniserregendes musste vorgehen, wenn sich Athos entschuldigen ließ und d'Artagnan nach einer Kurzvisite im Hauptquartier schon wieder aufbrach, um die Wachen zu kontrollieren. Eine Arbeit, um die sich der Leutnant nun wirklich nicht riss und gerne weit nach hinten verschob - es sei denn, sie wollte jemandem ausweichen und gab sich darum so völlig vom Dienst eingenommen.

Ohne sich darum zu scheren, wann seine eigene Wache beginnen sollte, verließ Aramis das Hauptquartier und stolperte, gerade als er völlig in Gedanken versunken das Tor passieren wollte, in eine hünenhafte Gestalt hinein. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass es sich bei jenem Mann um niemand anderes als Porthos handelte, der reichlich erstaunt seinen Freund am Arm griff, bevor dieser ganz aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. "Aramis!" rief er dabei. "Wohin so eilig?"

Aramis nickte seinem Gegenüber kurz zu, einmal zur Begrüßung und dann auch zum Zeichen, dass er wieder sicher auf seinen Füßen stand. "Rue Ferou", erwiderte er denkbar knapp und ging schon weiter die Straße hinunter. Porthos hielt sich nicht lange damit auf ihm verdutzt nachzusehen, sondern holte ihn nach wenigen Schritten ein. "Zu Athos?"

"Ja."

"Ist etwas passiert?"

"Das weiß ich noch nicht."

"Ah", sagte der Hüne und wäre er nicht einen Kopf größer als der Freund gewesen, hätte er vielleicht Mühe gehabt mit ihm Schritt zu halten. "Aber es könnte etwas passiert sein?"

Abrupt blieb Aramis an der Kreuzung zur Rue Ferou hinein stehen und sah dem Hünen ernst an. "D'Artagnan stürzt sich in die Arbeit und Athos meldet sich krank. Was haltet Ihr davon?"

Einen Moment schien Porthos in der Miene seines Gegenübers die Antwort ablesen zu wollen, dann aber begriff er. Er nickte langsam und verlor nicht noch ein unnötiges Wort, sondern schien Aramis' Sorge zu teilen. Rasch setzten sie ihren Weg fort und erreichten nach wenigen Augenblicken Catherines Haus. Auf Aramis' Klopfen hin rührte sich nichts hinter der Tür. Er tauschte einen beunruhigten Blick mit Porthos und drückte nur probeweise die Klinke. Es war nicht abgeschlossen, die Tür schwang auf und nach einem kurzen Zögern betraten die beiden Musketiere die Wohnung ihres Freundes. Sie wirkte heute düsterer als sonst, sehr still und beinahe verlassen. Nicht, dass irgendetwas anders anzusehen gewesen wäre! Die Einrichtung war die selbe wie gestern noch und alles stand auf seinem gewohnten Platz. Allenfalls die Blumen auf der Fensterbank schienen nicht gegossen worden zu sein und ließen traurig die Blätter hängen.

Wie zwei Einbrecher bewegten sich Aramis und Porthos durch die Wohnung und fragten sich, warum ihnen nicht Grimaud entgegen kam, ihnen die Mäntel abzunehmen und zu erklären, wo sich sein Herr befände. Wahrscheinlich war der Diener vom Hauptquartier aus nicht sofort nach Hause zurückgekehrt, sondern noch auf Besorgungen unterwegs. An der Tür zum Salon blieben die Freunde schließlich stehen und sahen in den Raum hinein, gleichwohl ohne die Schwelle zu überschreiten. Das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen und die Vorhänge am Fenster zugezogen, sodass das Zimmer im Halbdunkel lag. Noch immer gruppierten sich die Sitzmöbel um den niedrigen Tisch - und in einem der Sessel saß Athos. Er war nicht allein. Eine Flasche Wein leistete ihm Gesellschaft.

Das wenige Licht spiegelte sich in der Glasflasche und ließ erkennen, dass sie noch voll gefüllt war - und Athos somit erschreckend nüchtern. Jahrelang hatte der Graf nach Vergessen im Trinken gesucht und erst seit einigen Monaten, seit einer Nacht am Lys schien er diese Angewohnheit allmählich aufzugeben. Jetzt hatte er wieder nach dem Wein gegriffen, aber ihn unangetastet gelassen. Athos' Miene war hart geworden, er schien in den vergangenen Stunden viel nachgedacht zu haben. Über wenig erfreuliche Dinge, soviel hätte auch jeder Fremde sofort feststellen können. Den beiden Freunden fiel es nur umso deutlicher auf, denn Athos schien sie noch gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, obwohl er ihr Eintreten kaum überhört haben konnte. So überraschte es sie doch, als sie nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken schließlich näher herantraten und der Graf, ohne die Augen vom Kamin zu wenden, sie tonlos begrüßte: "Was wollt ihr hier?"

Porthos hob erstaunt über diese unfreundlichen Worte die Brauen, Aramis jedoch trat ganz um den Sessel herum und sah dem Graf offen ins Gesicht. "Dasselbe könnte ich Euch fragen. Ihr seid nicht zum Dienst erschienen."

Athos schnaubte abfällig. "Seid Ihr von heute an mein Vorgesetzter, dass Euch meine Anwesenheit interessiert?"

"Wir sind Eure Freunde", kam Porthos nun Aramis zuvor. "Darum sind wir hier."

"Was ist geschehen?" stimmte der andere Musketier zu und beobachtete, wie sich Athos' Faust bei dieser Frage noch fester um die Weinflasche schloss, bis seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Fast war dies schon Antwort genug und erneut tauschten Aramis und Porthos einen vielsagenden Blick. Dann setzten sie sich ebenfalls, Aramis in den anderen Sessel, Porthos auf das Sofa. Athos ließ die Freunde gewähren, wandte sich ihnen aber noch immer nicht zu und hoffte vielleicht, dass sie bald wieder verschwinden würden, wenn er sie weiterhin ignorierte. Wahrscheinlich wusste er selbst, dass diese Rechnung nicht aufgehen würde und dass Aramis und Porthos nicht eher die Wohnung verließen, bis sie alles erfahren hätten. "Nun?" hakte Aramis dann auch nach.

"Nichts."

Diese Antwort klang nicht einmal in seinen eigenen Ohren überzeugend. Natürlich blieben auch die beiden Freunde hartnäckig, zumal offensichtlich nicht "nichts" vorgefallen sein konnte. "Seid Ihr noch immer besorgt um Catherine?" fragte Porthos wenig taktvoll aufs Geratewohl und schien genau die richtigen Worte gewählt zu haben, denn jetzt veränderte sich etwas in der Miene des Grafen. Ein bitterer Zug umspielte seine Mundwinkel und er hob die Flasche an, als wolle er einen kräftigen Schluck nehmen. Doch dann ließ er sie wieder sinken und schüttelt leicht den Kopf. Es schien, als würden Aramis und Porthos wieder vergeblich auf eine Erwiderung warten müssen, aber dann sagte Athos leise: "Diese Sorge war völlig überflüssig. Von Beginn an unbegründet. Ja, nur eine Nichtigkeit." Unvermittelt hob er den Blick zu seinen Freunden. "Ihr habt es gewusst, ist es nicht so?"

Porthos runzelte leicht die Stirn, während Aramis nach einem Moment des Zögerns schließlich nickte. Lange Zeit musterte der Graf die beiden Musketiere mit völlig unbewegter Miene - und schließlich wiederholte er kaum hörbar, wie für sich selbst: "Ihr habt es gewusst. Gott, wie konnte ich so blind sein!" Erneut schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und starrte in den erloschenen Kamin, die Anwesenheit der Freunde darüber anscheinend völlig vergessend.

Unschlüssig zupfte Aramis an seinem spitzenbesetzten Handschuh und auch Porthos schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, die Athos nicht noch weiter erzürnt hätten. Allerdings kamen der Graf ihnen beiden zuvor. "Seit wann wisst Ihr es?"

Aramis ahnte, dass der Freund gerne ein "Noch nicht lange" oder besser noch: "Seit gestern" gehört hätte, um sich nicht völlig allein betrogen und hintergangen zu fühlen. Aber das wäre nur eine weitere Notlüge gewesen, die Athos noch mehr verabscheut hätte. Porthos überließ es Aramis, für sie beide zu antworten und ihm möglichst sanftem Tonfall erklärte der junge Mann: "Seit der Rückreise von England, unserem großen Abenteuer im Auftrag Ihrer Majestät. Als d'Artagnan uns suchte, um uns wieder nach Paris zu holen, gestand sie es jedem von uns."

"Jedem!" rief Athos aus und presste dann die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich aufeinander. Ratlos ob des Zorns ihres Freundes hob Aramis die Schultern. "Ich kann nicht sagen, warum d'Artagnan ausgerechnet vor Euch geschwiegen hat und die Gelegenheit nicht nutzte, obgleich sie zweimal zuvor schon die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Ein drittes Mal wäre ihr sicherlich nicht weniger schwer gefallen, aber den Mut dafür hätte sie aufgebracht."

"Ich war sehr erstaunt", warf Porthos hilfreich ein und knetete verlegen seine großen Hände. "Aber, wisst Ihr, es ist doch eigentlich gleich ob Mann oder Frau. D'Artagnan ist d'Artagnan und das zählt."

Viel Weisheit lag in diesen Worten, aber Athos schien alles andere als überzeugt. "Bin ich tatsächlich der Einzige, der nichts geahnt hat?"

Aramis sagte irgendetwas, aber der Graf hörte nicht zu. Er war schon wieder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Schon die ganze Nacht hatte er immer die gleichen Überlegungen hin- und hergewälzt. Wie konnte ihm das nur entgangen sein? Er hätte doch zumindest etwas sehen müssen! Aber nicht einmal im Nachhinein, wenn er sich ein Bild des Leutnants der Musketiere vor Augen rief, fielen ihm irgendwelche verräterischen Anzeichen für holde Weiblichkeit auf. Oder wollte er die Anzeichen einfach nicht wahr haben und hatte er sie darum aus diesem Bild in seinem Kopf gestrichen? Vielleicht hatte er doch etwas geahnt, aber wollte den Betrug einfach nicht glauben. Die Enttäuschung jetzt traf ihn umso mehr.

Porthos und Aramis kannten das Geheimnis schon seit Jahren. Es schien ihnen nicht weiter anstößig, wer d'Artagnan tatsächlich war. Aber ihnen hatte sie auch freiwillig gestanden. Nur vor Athos spielte sie die Farce weiter und verhöhnte ihn damit geradezu. Wer wusste es noch? Der Hauptmann sicherlich, immerhin hatte er die falsche Catherine zu Essarts geschickt. Möglicherweise war ganz Paris informiert, nur Athos selbst sollte weiterhin hinters Licht geführt werden!

"Ihr könnt nicht ewig hier sitzen, Athos. Redet mit ihr!" Aramis sprach eindringlich auf den Freund ein, der ihm gar nicht zuzuhören schien. Verständlich, dass die Neuigkeit ihn mehr als überrascht, gar erschüttert hatte. Aber der Graf musste akzeptieren, dass ihm etwas vorgemacht worden war und er jetzt alles erfahren hatte. Aramis wusste nur zu gut, warum d'Artagnan sich bisher nicht hatte überwinden können ihrem besten Freund alles zu erzählen. Wie Athos nun reagierte, gab ihr in gewisser Weise Recht. Mehr noch aber musste es daran liegen, weil sie den Grafen zu gut kannte. Er hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, was er von Frauen hielt, besonders nicht von solchen, die ihren vorbestimmten Platz im Leben nicht hinnahmen sondern selbst ihren Weg suchten.

Athos' Schweigen dauerte an. Wie so oft schien er diese Angelegenheit mit sich selbst ausmachen zu wollen und vergaß darüber, dass Grübeleien nichts nützten. Porthos und Aramis blieb zuletzt nichts anderes übrig, als den Grafen allein zu lassen und zu hoffen, dass er sich bald mit der Wahrheit und mit d'Artagnan aussöhnte. Nur die Zuversicht, die blieb aus...


	28. Szene XXVIII

XXVIII

In den vergangenen beiden Tagen war der Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz nicht untätig geblieben. Rochefort hatte hier und dort Erkundigungen eingeholt und nicht alle hatten mit seinem eigentlichen Auftrag zu tun gehabt. Viel Neues erfahren hatte er indes nicht. In die Gascogne war es weit und bis einer seiner Agenten dort den fraglichen Schmied ausfindig gemacht hatte, konnte es vielleicht schon zu spät sein. Wofür zu spät war allerdings noch eine ungelöste Frage.

Über der richtigen Antwort brütete der Stallmeister gerade bei einem Glas leichten Weines im "Tannenzapfen". Er hatte sich fern von dem frühabendlichen Betrieb an einen der hinteren Tische gesetzt und blickte scheinbar gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Allerdings war er keinesfalls mit süßem Nichtstun nach Dienstschluss beschäftigt, sondern hingegen bemüht seine mentalen Notizen zu diesem Fall zu ordnen. Rochefort schrieb sich nichts auf, sondern behielt alles im Gedächtnis. Allzu leicht konnte ein Zettel verloren gehen und in die falschen Hände geraten - und wenn auch nur der Name einer kleinen Ortschaft darauf festgehalten war.

Es war noch recht ruhig in der Wirtschaft, erst wenige Gäste hatten sich eingefunden und Hélion überließ ihre Bewirtung vorläufig noch den Mägden. Erst wenn der gesellige Teil des Abends begann, würde der Wirt selbst herumgehen und Bestellungen entgegennehmen, allein schon um die Zahlungsfähigkeit der Kunden zu prüfen, bevor er ihnen den besten Wein aus dem Keller brachte. Jetzt hingegen hatte er die Muße, seine Theke Theke sein zu lassen und sich zu seinem Geschäftspartner zu begeben, der sein Getränk noch nicht angerührt hatte.

"Ich habe doch nicht versehentlich den grässlichen "Weißwein d'Orfeuille" an Euch ausgeschenkt, Monsieur?"

Rochefort wandte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen den Kopf, aber benötigte nicht länger als einen Wimpernschlag, um ins Hier und Jetzt zurückzufinden und Hélion zu erkennen, der plötzlich neben seinem Tisch aufgetaucht war. Unverwechselbar hatte der Wirt auch heute wieder seine fleckige Schürze über den Schmerbauch gebunden und ein Putztuch über die Schulter geworfen. Einladend streckte der Stallmeister eine Hand aus und Hélion setzte sich ihm gegenüber, während Rochefort bemerkte: "Der Wein ist ausgezeichnet, seid unbesorgt. Konkurrenz muss er nicht fürchten."

"Das steht außer Frage." Hélion nickte, um gleich darauf zu scherzen: "Wenn es also nicht der Wein ist, was lässt Euch dann so abwesend scheinen? Man könnte beinahe vermuten, Ihr wärt unglücklich verliebt und hofftet hinter diesem Fenster jeden Augenblick die Holde vorbei gehen zu sehen."

Es zuckte verdächtig in Rocheforts Mundwinkeln. "Mein Guter, wann hättet Ihr mich je verliebt gesehen?"

"In aller Öffentlichkeit noch nie, das ist wahr", grinste Hélion weniger zurückhaltend und schien sich wieder einmal einzugestehen, dass er seinen langjährigen Bekannten kaum einzuschätzen wusste. Auch jetzt überraschte Rochefort den Wirt ein weiteres Mal, als er ernster meinte: "Und doch habt Ihr nicht ganz Unrecht. Ich dachte tatsächlich an eine Dame."

Hélion schien beinahe aus allen Wolken zu fallen bei dieser Eröffnung und sagte erst einmal gar nichts, zumal der Stallmeister sofort beschwichtigend eine Hand hob, um den Wirt nicht auf die falsche Fährte zu locken. "Erinnert Ihr Euch an die Unterhaltung zwischen Monsieur d'Artagnan und Monsieur de Moissac? An die Cousine, die Gesellschafterin werden wollte?"

Der Wirt runzelte die Stirn und überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er, rückte unbewusst etwas näher an den Tisch und neigte sich ein wenig über die Platte, um das Gespräch leiser fortzusetzen. Die anderen Gäste kümmerten sich indes nicht im Geringsten um das, was dort hinten vor sich ging und widmeten sich lieber ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten. "Ja, ich weiß noch. Anais de Moissac, ich hörte den jungen Monsieur Benserade in den höchsten Tönen von ihr schwärmen. Gut, dass Moissac selbst nicht in der Nähe war, er hätte sich einige Duelle um die Ehre seiner Cousine eingehandelt bei den derben Scherzen seiner Kameraden."

Ganz auf die gute Erinnerung für Klatsch und Tratsch bei Hélion vertrauend, gab sich Rochefort neugierig über dieser Geschichte. "Aber jene Mademoiselle ist es doch nicht auch, für dich sich d'Artagnan interessiert hatte?"

"Nein, nein, so war es ganz und gar nicht! Der Leutnant wollte doch seinerseits einer anderen Frau helfen, ebenfalls Gesellschafterin zu werden", verbesserte der Wirt seinen Gegenüber. "Ja... Catherine Chesnay, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

"Euer Namensgedächtnis ist geradezu erstaunlich!"

Hélion lächelte stolz über dieses Lob und konnte sogar noch mehr erzählen. "So weit her ist es damit nicht. Immerhin haben die Gardisten auch über sie geredet. Im Gegensatz zu Mademoiselle de Moissac war sie gestern ein zweites Mal im Hôtel de Chassiron."

Jetzt wurde Rochefort besonders hellhörig, aber ließ sich nichts weiter anmerken. Er trank einen Schluck Wein und meinte scheinbar beiläufig: "Recht auffällig. Zweimal in so kurzer Zeit", 'und auch noch im Park', fügte er stumm hinzu. Es war offensichtlich, was da für Geschichten verbreitet wurden und auch Hélion hielt es nicht für nötig, mehr zu sagen und ließ den Stallmeister seinen eigenen Teil dazu denken. Allerdings wusste Rochefort auch, wer Catherine Chesnay tatsächlich war und für wen sie arbeitete. Sie beteuerte, von einer Intrige nichts zu wissen, aber sie steckte mittendrin. Mit einem letzten Schluck leerte der Stallmeister sein Glas und ließ Hélion keine Gelegenheit nachzufragen, warum sein Gast ihn nach d'Artagnans und Moissacs Damen gefragt hatte. Der Wirt seinerseits wusste, wann es klüger war nicht neugierig zu sein und seinen Geschäftspartner in Ruhe zu lassen. Rochefort zahlte den Wein mit einem großzügigen Trinkgeld, dann griff er nach Mantel und Hut, grüßte Hélion noch zum Abschied und verließ den Tannenzapfen, ohne dass sich einer der anderen Gäste weiter um ihn geschert hätte.

----------------

D'Artagnan kehrte nach einem langen Tag für die Kompanie in die Rue des Fossoyeurs zurück. Erschöpft vom Dienst, der sie heute durch die halbe Stadt und nur am Morgen ins Hauptquartier geführt hatte, stieg sie die Stufen zu ihrer Mansarde hinauf und freute sich auf den Moment, wo sie die Beine hochlegen und sich ausruhen konnte. Schon als sie die Tür öffnete, stieg ihr der Appetitanregende Duft von Planchets berühmten Gemüseeintopf in die Nase. Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über die Miene der jungen Frau. Ihr Diener schien noch immer von einem schlechten Gewissen geplagt zu sein, wenn er sich heute besonders viel Mühe mit dem Abendessen gegeben hatte. Vielleicht machte er sich aber auch Sorgen um seine Herrin und wollte sie mit diesem Gericht aufmuntern?

Verärgert scheuchte d'Artagnan diesen letzten Gedanken fort und trat gänzlich ein. "Planchet?" rief sie, während sie die Tür hinter sich zuwarf, den Flur hinunterging und sich aus ihrem Mantel schälte. Keine Antwort, wo steckte dieser faule Lump schon wieder? Der Leutnant lauschte in die Stille des Hauses hinein und hörte von unten, der ehemaligen Wohnung Bonacieux', gelegentliches Rumoren. Anscheinend war der Diener in der Küche und doch nicht pünktlich mit Dienstschluss des Leutnants mit der Zubereitung fertig geworden.

D'Artagnan störte sich nicht weiter daran, sondern betrat ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie zog den Hut vom Kopf und warf ihn achtlos aufs Bett, den Mantel gleich daneben, nebst Wehrgehänge und Degen. Dann streckte sie sich ausgiebig und bewegte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen, um die steifen Muskeln zu lockern und ein wenig zu entspannen. Einen Moment stand sie so und genoss die Ruhe in ihrer Wohnung nach der hektischen Betriebsamkeit auf den Straßen. Dann öffnete sie die Augen wieder, zog noch den Uniformüberwurf aus, warf ihn zu Hut und Mantel und wollte sich gerade das Wams aufknöpfen um den Hemdkragen etwas zu lockern, als sich hinter ihr jemand vernehmlich räusperte.

D'Artagnan wirbelte herum, eine Hand schon an der Hüfte, wo sie üblicherweise nach dem Griff ihrer Waffe gefasst hätte. Einen Augenblick später erkannte sie den Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz im Türrahmen stehen, dennoch entspannte sie ihre Haltung nicht. Sie hatte Rochefort nicht eintreten gehört und ihr Diener hätte ihm sicher nicht ohne ein Wort zu d'Artagnan die Tür geöffnet. Wie lange stand er schon da? Nebensächlich, er hatte sich früh genug bemerkbar gemacht und trat nun einen Schritt über die Schwelle ins Zimmer. "Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen?"

"Wo ist Planchet?"

Rochefort zuckte andeutungsweise mit den Schultern. "Wahrscheinlich noch unten im Haus und sucht, mit der Bratpfanne bewaffnet, nach dem vermeintlichen Einbrecher."

"Ihr _seid_ eingebrochen, Monsieur."

"Ich habe lediglich die Einladung des mäßig verriegelten Fensters angenommen."

"Das unterscheidet Euch natürlich von einem gewöhnlichen Einbrecher." D'Artagnans Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus. Rochefort jedoch blieb völlig ungerührt davon und erwiderte trocken: "So sehr wie Euch von einem gewöhnlichen Musketier - Mademoiselle."

Nur für einen Wimpernschlag schien d'Artagnan bei diesen Worten wie erstarrt und man hätte es auch als das fassungslose Schweigen vor einem gewaltigen Wutausbruch deuten können. Tatsächlich fauchte sie ihren ungebetenen Gast nun an: "Man sollte wohl meinen, dass ein Leutnant kein gewöhnlicher Musketier ist, Herr Stallmeister! Und nun verlasst meine Wohnung!"

"Andernfalls?"

"Es gibt kein "andernfalls". Ihr werdet es tun." D'Artagnan trat zur Tür ihres Schlafzimmers und neben Rochefort, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte demonstrativ in den Flur hinaus. Der Stallmeister konnte sich ein dünnes Lächeln nicht verkneifen und wenn er die falsche Catherine im Park nicht schon mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, hätte er angesichts eines sehr zornig wirkenden Leutnants der Musketiere vielleicht an den Tatsachen gezweifelt. So aber befolgte er brav die Anweisung der Hausherrin und trat in den Flur. Schon halb aus Haustür wandte er sich aber noch einmal zu d'Artagnan um, die ihm stumm gefolgt war - wahrscheinlich um sicher zu gehen, dass der Stallmeister auch wirklich das Haus verließ - musterte sie und meinte mit einem süffisanten Lächeln: "Im Übrigen hätte der Saum des fliederfarbenen Kleides noch etwas mehr gekürzt werden müssen, ansonsten stand es Euch tadellos."

Die Ohrfeige, mit der Rochefort fest gerechnet hätte, blieb aus. Wahrscheinlich bewahrte nur Planchet ihn vor einer weiteren Duellforderung, denn der Diener kam in diesem Augenblick die Treppe hinaufgestürzt, tatsächlich mit einer Bratpfanne in der Hand, und lief schnaufend zu seiner Herrin, die sich überrascht umwandte. "Einbrecher... Halunke, Herr! Unten... Ich-"

Erst, als der Picarde ganz heran war, bemerkte er den ganz unschuldig dreinblickenden Stallmeister bei d'Artagnan und ließ seine improvisierte Keule langsam, wenn auch misstrauisch sinken.

"Schon gut, Planchet", sagte die junge Frau mit erzwungener Ruhe. "Monsieur de Rochefort würde gerne zum Abendessen bleiben."

"Sehr gerne." nickte der Gemeinte. "Es trifft sich ausgezeichnet, denn Hélions Frau hat heute nicht für den "Tannenzapfen" gekocht. Ehestreit."

"Natürlich lasse ich Euch nicht hungrig nach Hause gehen - wenn Ihr schon auf der Suche nach einem Kanten Brot in die Häuser Eurer Freunde einsteigt." D'Artagnan betonte das 'Eurer Freunde' überdeutlich, während sie zur Seite trat und Rochefort ein weiteres Mal in ihre Mansardenwohnung einließ. Sie bedeutete Planchet, sich wieder um seinen Eintopf zu kümmern und hatte einen sehr zweifelnden Blick für die Bratpfanne übrig, die der Picarde daraufhin verlegen hinter dem Rücken verbarg. "Es dauerte noch einige Minuten", nuschelte er dazu und verschwand wieder im unteren Teil des Hauses.

D'Artagnan indes führte Rochefort in die kleinere Küche der Mansardenwohnung und bat ihn mit einer Geste, am Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Der Stallmeister zog sich einen wackeligen Stuhl heran und musterte die Einrichtung, als sei er zum ersten Mal hier. Nun, er _war_ zum ersten Mal hier, aber der Leutnant war zu verärgert - und beunruhigt - um dem Stallmeister lange Gelegenheit zu geben sich ausgiebig mit dem verrosteten Herd und den verbeulten Töpfen zu beschäftigen. Sie unterließ es, ihm etwas zu trinken anzubieten und setzte sich ihrem Gast gegenüber. "Was wollt Ihr, Rochefort?"

Der Blick des Stallmeisters kehrte von der grauen Gardine am Küchenfenster zurück zum Gesicht der jungen Frau. Ihr Frage hatte ganz nach der Eröffnung eines Handels geklungen und Rochefort wusste nur zu gut, worauf es hinauf laufen sollte. Er hatte ihre Geheimnis gelüftet. Was war der Preis für sein Schweigen? D'Artagnan schien völlig gelassen und unerschütterlich, wie es sich für einen wackeren Musketier wohl gehörte. Aber natürlich musste sie fürchten, was ihr Gegenüber mit seinem Wissen anfangen wollte. Rochefort lehnte sich vorsichtig, denn er traute der Sicherheit des Stuhls nicht recht, zurück. "Ich wollte mich lediglich revanchieren."

"Revanche?" rief d'Artagnan aus. "Wofür?"

"Dafür, dass Ihr mir Monsieur de Fenceau ins Haus geschickt habt. Mein Besuch jetzt ist wohl ebenso unerwartet für Euch, wie Fenceaus Besuch bei mir."

"Wovon sprecht Ihr überhaupt?"

Rochefort war wohl bewusst, dass der Leutnant nicht log und nicht ahnen konnte, warum der Musketier namens Fenceau bei ihm eingebrochen war. Aber es war ein guter Gesprächseinstieg um allmählich zum eigentlichen Punkt, zum eigentlichen Handel zu kommen. "Ihr wisst es nicht? Nun, vor einigen Tagen erhielt ich, wie gesagt, überraschenden Besuch von Monsieur de Fenceau. Er ist ihm nicht sehr gut bekommen, Ihr werdet ihn wohl humpeln gesehen haben."

D'Artagnan runzelte die Stirn. Ja, nachdem sie diesem Musketier für seine Unverschämtheit dem Hauptmann gegenüber zusätzlichen Wachdienst aufgebrummt hatte, war er zornig von dannen gezogen und hatte tatsächlich leicht gehumpelt. "Er war also bei Euch. Gut. Aber ich nehme Euch nicht ab, dass Ihr allein deshalb hier seid."

"In der Tat. Fenceau ist nur die Spitze eines weit größeren Misthaufens."

"Eisbergs", verbesserte der Leutnant gedankenverloren und Rochefort ließ ihr die Zeit zu überlegen und von allein auf die richtige Idee zu kommen. Im Gesicht der jungen Frau arbeitete es und sie schien geradewegs durch ihren Gast hindurch zu sehen. Schließlich nickte sie. "Ihr wollt noch immer wissen, was im Hauptquartier vor sich geht."

"Ja."

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Das wiederum nehme ich Euch nicht ab, _Mademoiselle_."

Zornig sprang d'Artagnan von ihrem Stuhl auf und stieß ihn dabei fast um. "Sagt doch gerade heraus was Ihr verlangt, Rochefort!" schrie sie ihn über den Tisch hinweg an. Der Stallmeister hob nur eine Braue und ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Ich _bitte_ Euch lediglich um Hilfe, d'Artagnan. Euch dürfte klar sein, mit welchem Auftrag mich der Kardinal betraut hat: Herauszufinden, was Tréville und Essarts planen. Setzt Euch."

Einen Moment versuchte der Leutnant Rochefort lediglich mit Blicken zu durchbohren und fast schon war Rochefort erleichtert, dass d'Artagnan ihren Degen im anderen Zimmer zurückgelassen hatte. Schließlich aber setzte sich die junge Frau wieder und meinte fest: "Ich werde Monsieur de Tréville nicht verraten."

"Das verlange ich auch gar nicht", schüttelte Rochefort den Kopf, dann seufzte er leise und fuhr sehr ernst fort: "Ich werde Euch sagen, was ich bisher herausgefunden habe. Es ist beileibe genug um die Herren Hauptleute ins Gefängnis, wenn nicht gar aufs Schafott zu bringen." Tatsächlich berichtete der Stallmeister nun, was er auch dem Kardinal schon mitgeteilt hatte. Von dem Gewehr und der Kugel, die nur als Mordwerkzeuge dienen konnten, von den Spuren in die Gascogne und die Verstrickung von Essarts und Tréville in die Angelegenheit. Als er geendet hatte, war d'Artagnan merklich blasser geworden und sah fassungslos den Stallmeister an. "Das ist alles... wahr. Ist es nicht so?"

"Was hätte ich davon, zu lügen? Jetzt seid Ihr am Zug. Mit dem, was ich herausgefunden habe, könnte ich schon Morgen vor Seine Eminenz treten, erhielte einen Haftbefehl und der Rest würde sich durch Geständnisse im Gefängnis herausbringen lassen. Aber, ob Ihr es nun glaubt oder nicht: Ich würde den Herren die Folter gerne ersparen und möglicherweise sind sie doch unschuldig. Vielleicht gibt es noch Beweise, die ich nicht kenne, aber die den Fall in eine neue Richtung führen könnten. Eine Richtung, die uns alle noch einmal glimpflich davon kommen lässt."

D'Artagnan nickte langsam, als sie begriff und lächelte schwach. "Nein, Ihr könntet nicht schon Morgen dem Kardinal alles erzählen, Euch fehlen noch ein paar Teile im Ganzen. Die Folter wäre Euch gleichgültig, aber Ihr wisst, dass auf diese Weise jedes Geständnis aus einem Menschen herauszubekommen ist. Ihr wollt die unverfälschte Wahrheit haben."

"Ihr habt mich durchschaut", schmunzelte der Stallmeister humorlos. "Also?"

"Bleibt mir denn eine andere Wahl, als Euch zu helfen?" fragte der Leutnant leise und wich dem Blick ihres Gegenübers aus. Rochefort hätte mit 'Nein' antworten können, es vielleicht sogar müssen. Aber er überraschte d'Artagnan ein weiteres Mal, als er sagte: "Ihr habt eine Wahl. Tut, was Ihr für richtig haltet."

Die junge Frau sah auf und musterte ihren Gegenüber verwundert. Schließlich fasste sie einen Entschluss. "Ich werde Euch helfen, aber nur weil ich davon überzeugt bin, dass am Ende niemand den Kopf verlieren wird, wenn wir das Rätsel gelöst haben. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich traue Euch nicht ein Stück über den Weg, Rochefort. Aber alleine kann keiner von uns Beiden diese Intrige verstehen."

"Abgemacht!" wuchs sich Rocheforts Schmunzeln beinahe zu einem Grinsen aus, doch es war so flüchtig, dass es vielleicht gar nicht vorhanden gewesen war. "Was habt Ihr bisher herausgefunden?"

D'Artagnan sammelte kurz ihre Gedanken, dann berichtete sie ebenso offen von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage. Sie wäre nur deshalb bei Essarts gewesen, um einige Unterlagen zu holen. Jetzt wusste sie, dass Tréville die Rechnung für jenes Gewehr beglichen hatte, von dem Rochefort beim Schmied erfahren hatte. Zudem gab es da noch einen Zettel... "Darauf steht: "_Die Reise verläuft planmäßig, er wird in einigen Tagen eintreffen. Weitere unangenehme Zwischenfälle sollten fortan vermieden werden, achtet auf die Straße - Seine Majestät langweilt sich_."

Rochefort zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. "Mit jenem Reisenden, der in einigen Tagen eintrifft, könnte der Bote für das Gewehr gemeint sein. Stand nicht solches in den Unterlagen?"

"Ja, es ging um die Lieferung. Mit den "Zwischenfällen" könnte alles mögliche gemeint sein, ich vermute aber, dass Essarts seinen Schwager davor warnt weiteren Verdacht zu erregen. Immerhin seid Ihr schon auf ihn angesetzt worden", meinte d'Artagnan sarkastisch, der Stallmeister nickte allerdings nur dazu, also fuhr der Leutnant fort: "Aber was es mit dem Hinweis auf den König auf sich hat, verstehe ich nicht."

"Nun", überlegte Rochefort laut und ließ sich nicht davon stören, dass die Hausherrin begonnen hatte mit den Fingern einen unruhigen Rhythmus auf die Tischplatte zu trommeln. "Wir haben ein Gewehr. Nicht irgendeines, sondern eine Jagdmuskete. Seine Majestät beliebt sich oft zu langweilen. Was ist sein liebster Zeitvertreib?"

"Die Jagd..." flüsterte d'Artagnan tonlos und sah den Stallmeister lange an, als würde er ihr jeden Augenblick sagen, dass er nur gescherzt hatte und es nicht so sei, wie es schien. "Aber das kann doch nicht sein! Ein Mordanschlag auf den König!"

"Beruhigt Euch!" Rochefort hob beschwichtigend eine Hand und tatsächlich fasste sich der Leutnant soweit wieder, dass sie ihm zuhörte. "Hattet Ihr nicht auch einen Brief von Tréville an Essarts, in dem vom König die Rede war? Ging es dort nicht vielmehr um die Erlaubnis Seiner Majestät für die Hauptleute, das Notwendige zu tun."

"Ja. Ja, Ihr habt Recht. Ich bin voreilig gewesen. Aber wer soll dann das Opfer sein? Und wann?"

"Das "Wann" ist nicht weiter schwer herauszufinden. Der König wird zu einer Jagd befehlen, sobald die Hauptleute ihre Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen haben. Das dürfte sein, wenn "er", der Bote mit dem Gewehr eintrifft. Aber das Opfer... Es muss das Gewehr selbst in die Hand nehmen und schießen. Wir werden es erst wissen, wenn es soweit ist."

"Und dann ist es zu spät", merkte d'Artagnan grimmig an.

"In der Tat."

"Vielleicht solltet Ihr Monsieur de Tréville und Monsieur des Essarts doch schon verhaften lassen, so verhindern wir wenigstens einen Mord."

Ein weiteres Mal überhörte Rochefort den beißenden Zynismus des Leutnants, der nur von Sorge und Furcht um die Hauptleute herrührte. Erstaunlich, wie wenig Gedanken sich d'Artagnan um ihr eigenes Wohl machte. Sie war wohl recht zuversichtlich, sich aus jeder misslichen Lage noch irgendwie wieder befreien zu können - und zur Not einfach unterzutauchen, denn wenn jemand den Leutnant der Musketiere verhaften wollte, wer hätte dann schon nach einer jungen Frau gesucht? Der Stallmeister musste zugeben, wenn er es nicht gewusst hätte und darum die Gestalt d'Artagnans unter anderen Gesichtspunkten betrachtet hätte, hätte er sie wirklich für einen jungen Mann halten können, der sich gründlichst rasierte, sehr überlegt sprach, der eher zierlich, beinahe hager gebaut war und der durch seine hitzköpfige Art von weiblicher Zurückhaltung glänzend abzulenken wusste.

"Oder wir sollten herausfinden, wer der Bote ist."

"Was soll uns das nützen?"

"Vielleicht nichts. Möglicherweise viel. Wir können sonst nicht das Geringste unternehmen und ich bin gerne informiert darüber, wer an einer Intrige beteiligt ist."

"Dann also der Bote. Bis er hier eintrifft, was machen wir da?"

"Nichts. Unseren Dienst verrichten, wie es verlangt wird."

D'Artagnan wirkte enttäuscht und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie seufzte leise. "Ja, der Dienst. Es wird schwierig sein, sich völlig still zu verhalten."

"Dennoch werdet Ihr nichts unüberlegtes tun", mahnte Rochefort. "Haltet euch von Essarts fern und tretet ihm nicht noch einmal als Catherine unter die Augen. Immerhin dürfte ihm das Fehlen der Papier bereits aufgefallen sein. Es wundert mich beinahe schon, dass er Euch bisher nicht durchschaut hat."

"Im Gegensatz zu Euch, Monsieur", gab die junge Frau spitz zurück und erhob sich. Rochefort stand ebenfalls auf. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, der Stallmeister durfte sich nun aus der Mansarde verabschieden. D'Artagnan hielt ihn an der Haustür allerdings noch einmal zurück. "Nehmt Euch in Acht vor Villeneuve und Saint-Marc. Die beiden planen irgendetwas gegen Euch. Um Euch "beschäftigt zu halten", hieß es."

"Ich werde schon vorsichtig sein, d'Artagnan", gab Rochefort amüsiert zurück und wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst. Ein weiteres Mal musterte er die junge Frau, die unbehaglich seinem Blick auswich. "Es geht mich nichts an, aber warum überhaupt diese Maskerade?"

D'Artagnan sah auf und durch die vertrauliche Atmosphäre schien sie für einen Moment tatsächlich erzählen zu wollen, was sie als Mann verkleidet nach Paris geführt hatte. Dann aber grinste sie über die Listigkeit ihres Gastes und schüttelte den Kopf. "Es geht Euch nichts an, ja. Gute Nacht, Monsieur."

Die Tür fiel vor Rocheforts Nase zu und jetzt musste er tatsächlich kurz auflachen, bevor er sich umwandte und die Rue des Fossoyeurs hinunterging. Mit knurrendem Magen, denn Planchet hatte es wohl für klüger befunden das Gespräch zwischen Stallmeister und Leutnant nicht zu stören und war unten in der Küche geblieben.


	29. Szene XXIX

**Autor's Note: **_Das Kapitel war soooo schwer. Ich mag es trotzdem!  
__+g+_

_

* * *

_

XXIX

Im Hauptquartier der Musketiere ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Es herrschte der übliche Trubel in der Eingangshalle und bei der Aufgangstreppe, im Vorzimmer gaben sich die Soldaten und Bittsteller gegenseitig die Klinke in die Hand - denn Monsieur de Tréville war wieder zu sprechen. Gaston stand nicht länger vor der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer und wachte darüber, dass niemand seinen Herrn störte. Nein, stattdessen war es Monsieur de Duvoir, der Adjutant, der wieder ganz seiner Aufgabe nachgehen konnte und den Besuchern den Zutritt erlaubte oder verweigerte, je nachdem was ihr Anliegen und ihr Rang war.

Man hätte meinen können, es wäre nie anders gewesen und auch die Musketiere selbst waren nur kurzzeitig verwundert, dann erleichtert und schließlich sprach niemand mehr darüber, dass gestern noch für alle das Arbeitszimmer tabu gewesen war. Welche Sorgen auch immer den Hauptmann in den letzten Wochen geplagt hatten, sie schienen nun ausgestanden und seine Untergebenen gaben sich redlich Mühe zu zeigen, dass ohnehin nie Grund zur Besorgnis gewesen wäre, indem sie ihren üblichen Pflichten und Beschäftigungen nachgingen. Es wurde gescherzt, gelacht und gerauft, mit Würfeln und Karten gespielt und immer gerade soviel Lässigkeit gezeigt, dass es fast schon an Hochmut grenzte.

Nur Aramis und Porthos beteiligten sich nicht an der allgemeinen Geschäftigkeit. Sie standen am Rande der Eingangshalle und unterhielten sich leise. "Glaubt Ihr, dass Athos heute wieder zum Dienst erscheinen wird?" fragte der Hüne gerade und behielt dabei den Eingang im Auge, als würde, kaum dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, der Gemeinte erscheinen. Aramis folgte seinem Blick nur flüchtig und hob dann die Schultern. "Es wäre wünschenswert."

"Und d'Artagnan?"

"Unser Leutnant wird bereits hier sein."

"Tatsächlich?" rief Porthos überrascht aus und sah sich suchend um. Allerdings erblickte er nichts weiter als seine Kameraden und den ein oder anderen Boten oder Bittsteller auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf. Fragend wandte er sich wieder Aramis zu, der noch immer recht finster dreinsah und jetzt erklärte: "D'Artagnan geht uns aus dem Weg."

Der Hüne runzelte die Stirn. "Meint Ihr?"

"Ja."

"Oh." Porthos schien recht verwirrt über die einsilbigen Antworten seines Freundes und wer sollte es ihm verübeln? Bevor er jedoch noch seine Gedanken dazu äußern konnte, grinste er plötzlich verschmitzt und stieß seinem Freund den Ellbogen in die Seite. Dann rief er quer durch das Hauptquartier, sodass einige Musketiere erstaunt zu ihm sahen: "Haltet Ihr das für möglich, Aramis? Athos ist wieder ganz gesund und munter!"

Verdutzt blickte Aramis von seinen Stiefelspitzen auf und musste sich anschließend sehr beeilen Porthos einzuholen, der losgestürmt war um am Eingang den Graf de la Fère in Empfang zu nehmen. Ein verschwindendes Lächeln huschte über Athos' Gesicht und er grüßte seine Freunde mit einem Nicken. Porthos schien ehrlich erfreut ihn wieder zu sehen, wohingegen Aramis den Freund skeptisch musterte. Jedoch wischte Athos jede Frage mit einer Handbewegung beiseite und meinte schlicht: "Ich werde lediglich die Wachliste einsehen und meinen Dienst verrichten."

"Die Wachliste", ertönte unvermittelt eine Stimme hinter Athos, die seine Miene schlagartig verfinsterte, "befindet sich hier."

Er wandte sich nicht um, von d'Artagnan das Papier entgegen zu nehmen, welches sie in der Hand hielt und wohl noch rasch zu Hause angefertigt hatte, bevor sie nun ebenfalls zum Dienst erschien. Offensichtlich war der Leutnant auf dem Weg nach oben gewesen, um die Liste dort auszuhängen. Aramis und Porthos zogen sich unweigerlich einen Schritt zurück und wagten nicht, sich einzumischen. Als Athos nach einigen Augenblicken noch immer nicht reagierte, sagte d'Artagnan kalt: "Dann lasst mich wenigstens vorbei, Monsieur."

Ruckartig trat der Graf einen Schritt zur Seite, hinaus aus dem Eingangsbereich und gab sich ansonsten völlig ungerührt von der Anwesenheit seines Vorgesetzten. Plötzlich stieß ihn jemand unsanft an der Schulter und Athos wollte schon herumfahren, um dem "Freund" zur Rede zu stellen. Allerdings war es nicht d'Artagnan, die an den Musketieren vorbeistürmte, sondern irgendein fremder Diener, der sich nicht weiter darum zu scheren schien, wen er bei seiner Drängelei beiseite stieß. Auch der Leutnant hatte dabei Bekanntschaft mit dem Türrahmen gemacht und starrte dem Boten wütend nach, während sie sich von Porthos aufhelfen ließ.

Jener unverschämte Diener war gerade die Aufgangstreppe nach oben gestürmt und wollte durchs Vorzimmer laufen, als ihn eine Hand am Kragen packte. "Mein Herr! Mein Herr! Monsieur de Fenceau!" keuchte der Diener ganz außer sich und versuchte, sich aus Duvoirs festem Griff zu lösen.

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Monsieur de Fenceau! Er ist... Mein Herr ist tot!"

Schlagartig wurde es still im Hauptquartier der Musketiere und der Adjutant musste den Diener nicht länger festhalten, sondern ihn im Gegenteil stützen, als dessen Beine nachzugeben drohten. "Was soll das heißen, "tot"?" fuhr er ihn an und alle Aufmerksamkeit war auf ihn und den Diener gerichtet, der nun anfing haltlos zu schluchzen. "Tot, ist er. Mein Herr ist tot. Man hat ihn gefunden, ermordet. In einem Haus. Rue du Temple. Erstochen. Hinterrücks erdolcht. Monsieur de Fenceau!" heulte der Diener auf und Duvoir zog ihn unsanft wieder auf die Füße. Dann zerrte er ihn eilig mit ins Arbeitszimmer, um Tréville in Kenntnis zu setzen.

Unterdessen verbreitete sich die Neuigkeit unter den Musketieren wie ein Lauffeuer und erreichte schließlich auch Athos, Porthos, Aramis und d'Artagnan. Bestürzt sahen Aramis und Porthos zu ihrem Leutnant, während Athos hingegen die Stirn in Falten zog und zur Treppe ging. Allerdings konnte er sie nicht hinaufgelangen, denn eine Traube anderer Musketiere versperrte ihm den Weg. Nur ein Offizier hätte sich hier noch einen Weg bahnen können, aber d'Artagnan machte keine Anstalten sich vom Eingang fortzubewegen. Aramis und Porthos tauschten fassungslose Blicke. "Fenceau ist tot? Ermordet?"

D'Artagnan schien ihren Freunden nicht zuzuhören. Vielmehr murmelte sie: "Rue du Temple. Rochefort...?"

Auch an anderer Stelle musste irgendwer diese Schlussfolgerung gezogen haben, vielleicht hatte man an der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer gelauscht, wo der Diener Fenceaus noch weiter befragt wurde. Auf jeden Fall rief irgendwer, dessen Stimme die Freunde nicht erkannten: "Mord! Fenceau wurde getötet vom Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz!" - "Rochefort ist ein Mörder!" fiel eine andere Stimme mit ein und kurzzeitig erinnerte d'Artagnan sie an Villeneuve oder Saint-Marc. Allerdings befasste die junge Frau sich nicht weiter damit, sondern rief nun über das durcheinander gehende Raunen der Musketiere hinweg: "RUHE!"

Sogar Athos blickte kurz zu ihr, während das Stimmengewirr schlagartig verstummte. Entschlossen trat d'Artagnan an Porthos und Aramis vorbei, die ihr folgten und befahl: "Schluss mit den Spekulationen! Macht die Treppe frei! Niemand verlässt ohne ausdrücklichen Befehl das Hauptquartier!"

Klare Anweisungen taten auch jetzt ihre Wirkung. Zwar war die Aufregung unter den Musketieren noch immer greifbar, aber wenigstens konnte sie die Kompanie nicht mehr in einen wütenden Mob verwandeln, der in der Rue du Temple das Haus Nr. 14 stürmte um einen - hoffentlich unschuldigen - Stallmeister zu meucheln. D'Artagnan atmete erleichtert auf und sah kurz zu Aramis und Porthos, die bestätigend die Köpfe neigten.

"Ihr sollt zum Hauptmann kommen", sprach unvermittelt von hinten jemand. Es war Duvoir, der die vier Musketiere ungeduldig heranwinkte und dann zum Arbeitszimmer deutete. Beunruhigt traten Athos, Porthos, Aramis und d'Artagnan ein und der Adjutant schloss hinter ihnen die Tür. Der Hauptmann saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und machte eine Geste, dass die Vier ganz hereinkommen sollten. In Reih und Glied bauten sie sich auf und warteten ab, was folgen würde. Von Fenceaus Diener war nichts zu sehen, wahrscheinlich hatte man ihn schon fortgeschickt.

Tréville musterte die vier Musketiere einem nach dem anderen und offensichtlich entging ihm nicht, dass unter ihnen eine Missstimmung vorzuherrschen schien. Allein schon, dass der Leutnant heute nicht zwischen seinen Freunden stand sondern am Rande, möglichst weit entfernt von Monsieur Athos, war Zeichen genug. Aber der Hauptmann ging nicht weiter darauf ein, es gab nun beileibe Dringenderes.

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis!" Die drei Angesprochenen traten einen Schritt vor, um die folgenden Befehle entgegen zu nehmen. "Athos, Ihr geht und bringt so viel wie möglich über diesen Mord in Erfahrung! Zunächst einmal will ich wissen, ob es tatsächlich ein Mord gewesen ist und wo er stattgefunden hat. Aramis, Ihr kümmert Euch um Fenceaus Freunde! Haltet sie von Dummheiten ab. Und Ihr Porthos: Sucht mir Rochefort!"

Die drei Musketiere verneigten sich leicht zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatten. Dann machten sie auf den Absätzen kehrten und eilten aus dem Arbeitszimmer, um sich ihrer Aufträge zu entledigen. Porthos hatte dabei denjenigen Befehl erhalten, der wohl kaum zu erfüllen war. Aber dennoch bestand eine geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass er dem Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz irgendwo ausfindig machen und ihn herbringen konnte. Hier wäre Rochefort auf jeden Fall sicherer als draußen auf der Straße, wenn ihn einer von Fenceaus Freunden fand, die bei Aramis erfahrene Seelsorge erhielten. Athos hatte von ihnen dreien den kühlsten Kopf und war am besten geeignet, Informationen einzuholen - wenngleich der Graf recht blass gewirkt hatte und die Schatten unter seinen Augen kaum zu übersehen waren.

Der Leutnant indes blieb im Arbeitszimmer zurück und sah den Freunden nicht einmal nach. Stattdessen stand sie gedankenverloren noch immer vor dem Schreibtisch und fuhr leicht zusammen, als sich der Hauptmann nun ihr zuwandte. "D'Artagnan?"

"Ja, mon capitaine?"

Tréville fragte nicht, worüber die junge Frau so angestrengt nachgedacht hatte. Die Meldung über Fenceaus Tod war für sie alle ein Schock gewesen, aber der Hauptmann glaubte, dass nicht dies allein hinter der Stirn des Leutnants vorging. "Hattet Ihr schon Erfolg bei der Wiederbeschaffung der Papiere? Habt Ihr etwas herausfinden können?"

"...nein, Monsieur."

Tréville maß seinen Leutnant mit einem langen Blick und fast schon befürchtete d'Artagnan, dass ihre Lüge durchschaut war. Was, wenn Essarts seinem Schwager den Verlust bereits mitgeteilt hatte? Aber nein, das konnte nicht sein. Immerhin waren diese Papiere das einzige Druckmittel, was der Hauptmann der Gardisten gegen Tréville besaß. D'Artagnan konnte selbst nicht recht sagen, warum sie verneint hatte. Aber es schien ihr falsch, die Unterlagen auszuhändigen und damit die einzigen Beweismittel zu verlieren, die sie bei der Hand hatte. Vielleicht, weil Rochefort dann im Vorteil gewesen wäre. Vielleicht, weil sie Tréville im Augenblick nicht mehr blind vertrauen konnte, immerhin verschwieg auch er so einiges. Andererseits wusste d'Artagnan nun, was in den Papieren stand, sie verlor also nichts - und hätte ihr Vorgesetzter nicht ohnehin damit rechnen müssen, dass sie einen Blick auf die Quittungen und die Briefe warf?

Der Hauptmann nickte schließlich, um gleich darauf den Kopf zu schütteln. "Es ist nicht zu ändern, die Papiere sind und bleiben bei Essarts."

"Mon capitaine, ich-"

"Nein! D'Artagnan, es ist zu gefährlich. Wir haben bereits einen Toten, wollt Ihr die Nächste sein?"

Der Leutnant erbleichte sichtlich. "Ihr glaubt, Monsieur des Essarts hätte es getan?"

"Ihr glaubt, es wäre tatsächlich Rochefort gewesen?"

"Nein..."

"Wir wissen noch nicht, was wirklich geschehen ist und möglicherweise hat das Eine mit dem Anderen nichts zu tun." Tréville seufzte leise und für einen Moment war dem Hauptmann deutlich seine Besorgnis und Betroffenheit anzusehen, eher er sie wieder hinter einer undurchdringlichen Hauptmannsmiene verbarg. Er stand auf, trat um den Schreibtisch vor seine Untergebene und sprach sehr ernst weiter: "Selbst, wenn dieses Unglück heute nicht geschehen wäre, hätte ich Euch befohlen diesen Plan endgültig fallen zu lassen. D'Artagnan, Ich kann nicht verantworten, dass Ihr entdeckt werdet."

Er sprach nicht weiter, aber was nicht gesagt wurde, stand dennoch allzu deutlich im Raum. Tréville konnte nicht ahnen, wie zynisch seine Worte wirkten, denn dass sowohl Athos als auch Rochefort das Geheimnis der jungen Frau schon entdeckt hatten, wusste er nicht. Bei Athos mochte er es vermuten, aber der Graf war zumindest ein Freund und Kamerad. Zugleich aber bedeutete es noch mehr: Wenn Essarts oder irgendeine andere Person herausfand, wer der Leutnant der Musketiere tatsächlich war, dann drohte ihr neben dem Verlust ihrer Reputation, ihrer Ehre und ihres Berufs wahrscheinlich noch das Gefängnis.

"Sorgt dafür, dass die Musketiere sich ruhig verhalten!" wechselte Tréville unvermittelt das Thema. Er trat an seinem bedrückt schweigendem Leutnant vorbei an Fenster und warf einen Blick hinunter auf die Straße. "Unterstützt Aramis!"

"Sollte ich nicht auch nach Rochefort suchen?"

Der Hauptmann wandte sich um. "Die halbe Stadt sucht nach dem Herrn Stallmeister. Ihr werdet ihn kaum ausfindig machen können. Statt nutzlos durch die Gegend zu irren solltet Ihr einige klare Befehle erteilen. Verstanden?" fügte er scharf hinzu, als d'Artagnan schon Anstalten zu widersprechen machte.

"Verstanden, mon capitaine!" erwiderte der Leutnant ein wenig steif, verneigte sich knapp und verließ ebenfalls das Arbeitszimmer. Tréville mochte Recht haben, dass die Ordnung innerhalb der Kompanie nun höchste Aufmerksamkeit erforderte, um nicht einen Kampf zwischen den Musketieren und jedem Kardinalisten, der ihnen begegnete auszulösen. Dennoch wäre d'Artagnan jetzt lieber losgezogen, um auf eigene Faust mehr über die Sache herauszufinden. Doch darum kümmerte sich bereits Athos und bis er zurück war, musste sie sich gedulden. Vielleicht war es in diesem Fall nicht nur lästig, sondern doch Glück, dass sie als Leutnant einen vollständigen Bericht von Athos einfordern konnte. Einem Befehl widersetzte sich der Musketier nicht.

Als d'Artagnan das Hauptquartier durchquerte, war von der üblichen Sorglosigkeit in diesem Haus nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Würfel und Karten lagen vergessen auf dem Boden, der übliche Trubel wurde gelähmt durch Fassungslosigkeit. Ein verlorenes Duell mit tödlichem Ausgang hätte für große Aufregung gesorgt. Ein hinterhältiger Mord brachte Entsetzen hervor. Die Musketiere standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, sprachen betroffen über das Ereignis und manch einem war anzusehen, dass er bereits in Gedanken nach dem Degen gegriffen hatte um den gefallenen Kameraden zu rächen. Sie würden es tun, sobald feststand, was geschehen und wer für Fenceaus Tod verantwortlich zu machen war. Monsieur de Duvoir hatte das Vorzimmer verlassen, um sich ebenfalls an den gemurmelten Gesprächen zu beteiligen. D'Artagnan bemerkte ihn am unteren Treppenabsatz bei einigen anderen Musketieren stehen und winkte ihn zu sich.

"Monsieur?" fragte der Adjutant leise, als wolle er die beklemmende Atmosphäre im Hôtel nicht aufscheuchen.

"Können wir sie davon abhalten, überstürzt zu handeln?" gab der Leutnant ebenso leise zurück. Einige Musketiere blickten in ihre Richtung und schienen eine Entscheidung abzuwarten. Duvoir hob kurz die Schultern. "Wenn wir ihnen etwas zu tun geben."

Es gab nichts zu tun. Athos war unterwegs und würde bei seiner Rückkehr von allen Seiten mit Fragen bestürmt werden, wenn Duvoir oder d'Artagnan ihn nicht sofort ins Arbeitszimmer brachten. "Sorgt dafür, dass sie den Dienstplan einhalten!" war die einzige Anweisung, die d'Artagnan geben konnte. "Keine Gerüchte und keine Versprechungen."

"Ja, Leutnant."

"Gut."

"Monsieur?"

D'Artagnan war schon auf dem Weg zum Torbogen, wo sie Aramis mit den Freunden Fenceaus vermutete, als sie sich noch einmal umwandte. "Ja?"

"Die Musketiere wissen, dass dieser Mord aufgeklärt wird."

Der Leutnant nickte. Halb war es eine Bitte, dass die Vorgesetzten den Tod des Kameraden nicht einfach hinnehmen sollten, halb war es aber auch dass Wissen, dass der Hauptmann sich bereits um die Sache kümmerte. Wie er sich immer um seine Musketiere gekümmert hatte und sie ihm deshalb so treu ergeben waren. Duvoir nickte ebenfalls und entließ den Leutnant geradezu. D'Artagnan setzte ihren Weg fort und überquerte den Innenhof des Hôtels zu den Toren hin. Tatsächlich standen dort, noch nicht ganz auf der Straße, aber im Begriff, das Hauptquartier zu verlassen, zwei Musketiere und Aramis. Der Priester in spe redete beschwichtigend auf sie ein, doch der jüngere von beiden, Mallarmé, schüttelte nur immer wieder zornig den Kopf und schien fest entschlossen, sich an dem Kameraden vorbei nach draußen zu begeben. D'Artagnan kam rasch näher und hörte Aramis gerade sagen: "Seid doch vernünftig! Ihr könnt nichts unternehmen."

"Lasst mich gehen!" Mallarmé fuhr den Musketier neben sich an und überhörte Aramis' Worte einfach. Erst, als der Leutnant nun heran war und in bestem Kommandoton rief: "Was geht hier vor?" hielt Mallarmé inne und wandte sich dem Vorgesetzten zu. Als wäre es Erklärung genug, sagte er mit bemüht fester Stimme: "Fenceau war mein Freund!"

"Ja, ich weiß. Eure Trauer und Zorn sind verständlich, aber-"

"Gerade Euch kann Fenceaus Tod doch gleichgültig sein, _mon lieutenant_!"

D'Artagnan war über diese Unverschämtheit einen Moment lang viel zu verblüfft, um den Musketier sofort in seine Schranken zu weisen. Aramis fuhr ihn stattdessen an: "Haltet Eure Zunge im Zaum, Mallarmé, Ihr sprecht mit Eurem Vorgesetzten!"

Der Musketier lachte höhnisch auf und achtete nicht auf seinen Freund neben sich, der ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm legte. "Selbiger Vorgesetzter trifft sehr deutliche Unterscheidungen zwischen diesen und jenen Musketieren!"

"Was wollt Ihr tun, Mallarmé?" D'Artagnan sprach ohne jeden Zorn in der Stimme und sah den Musketier ruhig an.

"Fenceau rächen!" rief der junge Mann sofort und der Leutnant lächelte humorlos. "Dann muss ich Euch arretieren lassen, bis Ihr wieder bei Sinnen seid."

Selbst Aramis wirkte verblüfft über die Härte, mit der d'Artagnan die Bestrafung angekündigt hatte. Bevor allerdings einer der Musketiere noch etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr sie fort: "Ich nehme jedoch an, Ihr wollt stattdessen Totenwache bei Eurem Freund halten und ihm diese letzte Ehre erweisen. Das schuldet Ihr ihm, Mallarmé, und nicht, dass Ihr Euch für ihn aufspießen lasst!"

Der junge Musketier sah unsicher zu seinem Leutnant, dann zu seinem Kameraden. Dieser nickte sacht und auch Mallarmé begriff nun, dass er nichts ausrichten oder noch am Schicksal Fenceaus ändern konnte. Trotzdem riss er sich nun von seinem Freund los und stapfte ins Hôtel zurück. Der andere Musketier grüßte den Vorgesetzten und Aramis, dann eilte er hinter Mallarmé her. Einen Moment sah d'Artagnan ihnen nach, dann wandte sie sich Aramis zu, der schon etwas sagen wollte, doch der Leutnant kam ihm zuvor. "Begleitet Athos sofort ins Arbeitszimmer, wenn er eintrifft!"

"Zu Befehl, Leutnant!" erwiderte Aramis mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme, den d'Artagnan nicht deuten wollte. Unumwunden kehrte sie ins Hauptquartier zurück, um mit jedem Soldaten einzeln zu reden, sollte das nötig sein. Über zwei Stunden vergingen so, in denen der Leutnant beruhigend auf die Musketiere einredete oder auch einen Befehl erteilte, wenn es nötig war. Mallarmé stand mit seinem Freund abseits von den anderen und schämte sich nicht, von Zeit zu Zeit mit einem Taschentuch über seine Augen zu wischen. Immerhin würde er nicht mehr losstürmen, um sich von ein paar Gardisten des Kardinals umbringen zu lassen.

Schließlich kehrte d'Artagnan ins Arbeitszimmer zurück und traf Tréville dabei an, einen Brief zu versiegeln und dann seinem Diener Gaston zu übergeben. Anschließend sah er zu seinem Leutnant und forderte stumm einen Bericht.

"Die Musketiere sind erschüttert, aber diszipliniert. Sie gehen ihren Pflichten nach."

"Ihren Pflichten. Gut." Trévilles angespannter Gesichtsausdruck wich dennoch nicht, als er düster fortfuhr. "Einen solchen Brief zu verschicken ist niemals angenehm."

D'Artagnan überlegte schnell. "Eine Todesnachricht."

"Ja. Gaston ist eben mit ihr aufgebrochen. Ich wünsche Euch, dass Ihr niemals nach den richtigen Worten suchen müsst, um eine Mutter über den Tod ihres Sohnes, oder eine Ehefrau über den ihres Mannes zu trösten."

Die junge Frau schwieg darauf betreten und wusste auch nicht, was sie hätte erwidern können. Glücklicherweise klopfte es in diesem Moment an die Tür, bevor das Schweigen allzu unangenehm werden konnte. "Herein!" befahl der Hauptmann und wie erwartet trat Athos ein. Er wirkte noch viel blasser als zuvor und auf ein Zeichen Trévilles hin sagte er knapp: "Rue du Temple, Haus Nr. 14. Monsieur de Fenceau lag im Hausflur. Von hinten erdolcht. Laut Zeugen betrat Monsieur de Fenceau schon gestern Abend die Wohnung und verließ sie nicht mehr. Weder Monsieur de Rochefort noch dessen Diener sind irgendwo auffindbar."


	30. Szene XXX

**Autor's Note:** _Ich gebe es zu, dieses Kapitel ist teilweise ein Plagiat. Die Beschreibungen zu Beginn habe ich aus einer anderen Geschichte einfach herauskopiert und kaum verändert hier eingefügt. Allerdings handelt es sich dabei um ein unveröffentlichtes Werk meinerseits. Ich bin zuversichtlich, nicht von mir deswegen verklagt zu werden. Ansonsten tut es mir noch leid, dass es wieder solange gedauert hat. Wegen eines grünen Drachens und eines Piraten interessieren mich die Musketiere gerade nicht mehr so sehr. :(_

* * *

**XXX**

Das Gasthaus hatte schon bessere Tage erlebt. Die Bezeichnung ‚Absteige' war noch zu schmeichelhaft für das geduckt am Rande des Dorfplatzes stehende Haus, an dessen nicht sehr einladend wirkender Vorderfront Monsieur d'Orfeuille gerade eine Tür öffnete, deren Scharniere hörbar in den Angeln ächzten. Bertrand d'Artagnan hatte ihre Pferde genommen und betrachtete skeptisch das rostige Schild über dem Eingang der Schenke. Wenn das Gasthaus jemals einen Namen besessen hatte, so musste er schon vor vielen Jahren in Vergessenheit geraten sein, denn die wenigen noch entzifferbaren Buchstaben ließen sich auch mit viel Phantasie zu keinem sinnvollen Wort zusammenfügen.

Ein Knecht schlurfte aus dem Inneren des Hauses, um von Bertrand die Pferde entgegen zu nehmen. Nur widerwillig überließ der Gascogner ihm die Tiere und folgte dann seinem Reisegefährten ins Gebäude nach. Das Innere des Hauses bot kein vertrauenserweckenderes Bild. Selbst jetzt, zur Mittagszeit an einem wolkenlosem Tag wirkten die Räume düster, was ihnen nur zum Vorteil gereichen konnte angesichts einer sehr kärglichen, an Alter und Armut erinnernden Einrichtung. Der Gascogner meinte, einen quiekenden Schatten über den Boden des Zimmers huschen zu sehen, das ihm vom Wirt zugewiesen worden war und Bertrand beglückwünschte sich in Gedanken dazu, dass der Aufenthalt hier nur von kurzer Dauer sein sollte. Bis d'Orfeuille geruhte aufzubrechen.

Der junge Mann schien die Strapazen ihrer Reise weniger gut zu verkraften, als der beinahe doppelt so alte Bertrand. Tatsächlich waren sie den ganzen Weg von der Gascogne bis hier her, etwa die Hälfte der Strecke nach Paris, langsamer vorangekommen als Bertrand gehofft hatte. Es lag nicht an ihren Pferden, vielmehr schien d'Orfeuille das alles für eine Vergnügungsreise zu halten, sodass er seinen Wallach immer wieder neben das Pferd seines Gefährten lenkte, sie Schritt gehen hieß und dann munter vor sich hin plapperte. Ihm schien dabei nicht aufzufallen, dass sein Begleiter überhaupt nicht richtig zuhörte und nur einsilbige Antworten gab. D'Orfeuille indes war sehr bemüht, die Sympathie des Älteren zu gewinnen und glaubte, er täte ihm einen Gefallen, indem er öfter als nötig vorschlug zu rasten.

Jetzt also war die Wahl des jungen Edelmanns auf dieses namenlose Dorf etwas abseits der Hauptstraße gefallen und Bertrand, wenngleich er diese weitere Verzögerung ihrer Reise für völlig unnütz hielt, war dennoch sehr erleichtert einige Momente für sich allein sein zu können. Wenigstens schien die Kammer – denn für ein richtiges Zimmer wirkte dieser Raum entschieden zu ungemütlich – einigermaßen sauber zu sein, was nicht weiter zu verwundern brauchte, da es sich jeder Reisende zweimal überlegte, ob er in diesem Dorf mitten im Nirgendwo nächtigen wollte. Wenn er sich dann doch dazu entschied, musste dies einen echten Glücksfall für den Wirt bedeuten, dessen einzige Kundschaft er sonst nur in den eigenen Nachbarn fand, die jedoch selbst Betten besaßen und nicht genug Geld, um sich vollaufen zu lassen.

Bertrands redeseliger Reisebegleiter d'Orfeuille störte sich indes nicht weiter an dem heruntergekommenen Äußeren ihres Rastplatzes. Er trat gerade aus seinem eigenen Raum und kam herüber, als er den Gascogner im Türrahmen zu dessen Zimmer stehen bemerkte. Wohlgemut und mit einem Grinsen, das seine großen, weißen Zähne enthüllte, schlug er Bertrand kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und meinte: "Ich werde dem Wirt auftragen eine Mahlzeit zu bereiten."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein", erwiderte Bertrand schnell und auf den verwunderten Blick des jungen Mannes erklärte er: "Ich habe noch keinerlei Appetit und kann bis heute Abend mit dem Essen warten."

D'Orfeuille lachte vergnügt auf und warf dabei seine goldblonden Locken zurück. "Aber etwas trinken sollten wir zumindest."

"Ich werde den Wirt bitten, mir eine Karaffe aufs Zimmer bringen zu lassen. Ich werde mich eine Weile ausruhen."

"Ja, Monsieur." D'Orfeuille lächelte verständnisvoll, beinahe großmütig gegenüber dem Älteren und Bertrand verspürte nicht übel Lust, ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Allerdings war der Gascogner doch auf seinen Reisegefährten angewiesen, denn sich allein wieder auf den Weg nach Paris zu machen schien ihm zu gefährlich. Wohl oder Übel musste er die Gesellschaft des jungen Mannes noch einige Tage länger ertragen, bis sie die Hauptstadt erreichten. "Wir werden nicht zu spät aufbrechen." kündigte Bertrand noch an, bevor er dann doch die Tür hinter sich schloss und erleichtert aufatmete.

Endlich einmal für wenigstens eine Stunde allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken, trat Bertrand an das Bett heran. Es schien frisch bezogen und nicht allzu durchgelegen, trotzdem ertappte sich der Gascogner bei der Überlegung, in den Stall zu gehen und die Satteldecke seines Pferdes zu holen, um sie als Unterlage auf der Matratze auszubreiten. Das Leben zu Hause hatte ihn wohl sehr bequem gemacht, eingedenk dessen, dass er zu seinen Zeiten als Soldat oft nicht einmal eine so luxuriöse Liegestatt wie einen Haufen Stroh gehabt hatte.

Gleichermaßen über sich selbst und sein Alter verärgert, als auch beinahe jugendlich amüsiert dabei sich selbst zu beobachten, schüttelte Bertrand den Kopf und setzte sich aufs Bett, um seine Stiefel abzustreifen. Wenn Francoise doch nun hier wäre... Sie hätte sicher an alle nötigen Vorbereitungen für diese Reise gedacht und bestimmt eine zusätzliche Decke und einen ganzen Haufen saubere Hemden für ihren Gatten eingepackt. Nicht zu vergessen die vielen Kräuter für einen heißen Aufguss, denn wirklich musste sich Bertrand eingestehen, nicht mehr der Jüngste zu sein und Abends mit schmerzenden Knochen nach dem langen Ritt zu Bett zu gehen. Aber Francoise d'Artagnan war nicht hier, sie wartete zu Hause auf seine Rückkehr, denn die strapazenreiche Reise war nichts für eine Frau.

In diesem Moment beglückwünschte sich Bertrand dazu, dass seine Gattin tatsächlich nicht hier war und seine Gedanken treffsicher erraten könnte. Sie hätte nicht heftig protestiert gegen diese wirklich dumme Auffassung, die Reise wäre für sie nicht zu bewältigen. Sie hätte Bertrand nur lange angesehen, bis dieser kleinlaut ein "Verzeiht" gemurmelt hätte, um danach Francoises Pferd ebenfalls zu satteln. Wenn sie ein Pferd gehabt hätte. Aber daheim im Stall hatte nur noch der Klepper gestanden, den der Gascogner nun ritt und wahrscheinlich war das der einzige Grund gewesen, weshalb ihn seine Gattin nicht begleitete.

Seufzend stellte Bertrand die Stiefel beiseite und bewegte seine Zehen, bis er sicher war, dass sie unterwegs nicht abgefallen waren. Dann legte er sich lang ausgestreckt aufs Bett und starrte an die Decke. Von den Gedanken an seine Frau kehrten seine Erinnerung unweigerlich auch an jenen Moment zurück, als er ihr sein Vorhaben mitgeteilt hatte, d'Orfeuille zu begleiten. Die schwierige Diskussion im Anschluss daran würde der Gascogner nie vergessen.

"So, Monsieur wollen also nach Paris reiten?" hatte Francoise des Mittags gefragt, als ihr Gast nach Auch aufgebrochen war, in einem Tonfall, der ihre ganze Missbilligung deutlich machte, ohne dass sie noch zusätzlich die Arme vor der Brust verschränken musste.

"Ja". Bertrand hatte fest entschlossen geklungen und sich trotzdem wie ein kleiner Junge gefühlt, der um Erlaubnis fragen musste. "Ihr wisst, warum."

"Ja, ich weiß warum: Weil Ihr ein Dummkopf seid!"

"Ich-"

"Nein, nein, nein! Bertrand de Batz-Castelmore, jetzt werdet Ihr mir zuhören!" Francoise war nur zierlich, aber ihre Art, wie sie langsam die Hand heben und sich eine widerspenstige Locke hinter das Ohr streichen konnte, veranlasste Bertrand dazu kein Widerwort zu geben. "Ich mache mir ebensolche Gedanken, wie Ihr und ja, ich hoffe nicht weniger, dass dieser Leutnant bei den Musketieren Charlotte sein möge, meine kleine Charlotte! Aber Ihr könnt nicht einfach los reiten und sie wieder nach Hause zerren! Ihr würdet sie verraten, sie wird eingesperrt oder schlimmeres und da hilft es auch nicht, dass Ihr Monsieur d'Artagnan père seid! Habt Ihr verstanden?"

Bertrand sagte lange Zeit nichts. Einmal, weil Francoise Recht hatte. Dann aber auch, weil er seine Gattin jetzt fest in die Arme schloss, denn trotz ihrer strengen Rede waren ihr die Tränen gekommen. Die Erinnerung an den Verlust ihrer Tochter, die einfach verschwunden war, die nur eine knappe Notiz für ihre Eltern hinterlassen hatte, die Hoffnung, sie vielleicht unversehrt und heil wieder finden zu können, überwältigte auch die sonst nicht schwer zu erschütternde Madame d'Artagnan.

"Es geht ihr gut, ich bin sicher. Aber du verstehst auch, dass es Gewissheit darüber geben muss?" flüsterte Bertrand ihr ins Ohr, nachdem sie sich an seiner Schulter wieder beruhigt hatte. "Ob sie es wirklich ist."

Francoise löste sich etwas von ihm und nach einer Weile nickte sie sacht. "Bitte, gib ihr das", hatte sie die Kette um ihren Hals abgenommen und das Medaillon geöffnet, das daran gehängt war. Es enthielt zwei Miniaturen von Bertrand und ihr selbst, ein Geschenk ihres Gatten zur Hochzeit damals. Dem Gascogner wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass Francoise nicht glaubte, er könne Charlotte, nachdem er ihr eine verdiente Ohrfeige für ihr Benehmen gegeben hatte, wirklich wieder nach Hause holen. Er musste es wohl schlauer anstellen...

Erneut seufzte Bertrand und tastete unter seinem Hemd nach der Kette samt Anhänger. Für sich selbst trug er das Geschenk seiner Frau als Glücksbringer bei sich. Und Glück würde er wohl brauchen, jede Menge davon. Zunächst einmal galt es, Paris zu erreichen und sich dort über den Leutnant zu erkundigen. Dann konnte Bertrand weiter sehen. Mit diesem Gedanken schloss er die Augen

---------------------------

Etwa eine Stunde später trat Bertrand erholt aus dem Zimmer und ging in den Schankraum der Wirtschaft. Nach einem raschen Blick in die Runde - welche nur aus drei Dorfbewohnern an der Theke und dem Wirt bestand - entdeckte der Gascogner auch d'Orfeuille an einem der Tische nahe des offenen Kamins. Der junge Mann saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm über ein Papier gebeugt und schrieb wohl einen Brief. An seinem Stuhl lehnte ein längliches Paket, wie Bertrand mit wenig Überraschung feststellte. Schon seit ihrem Aufbruch nahm d'Orfeuille dieses in Leder eingeschlagene und fest verschnürte, in ihm Sitzen überragendes Paket überall mit hin. Es zog dann immer neugierige Blicke auf sich und vielleicht tat der junge Mann Recht darin, es nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, damit es nicht gestohlen wurde.

Bertrand näherte sich mit einem Räuspern und d'Orfeuille sah von seinen Papieren auf. Sogleich erschien wieder diese Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, das der Gascogner so verabscheute, aber er nahm die Einladung an sich seinem Gefährten gegenüber nieder zu lassen, als dieser ihn dazu einlud. Eine Wurst- und Käseplatte samt Brot und Wein standen auf dem Tisch und Bertrand bediente sich daran. Sein Blick fiel dabei auch auf den Brief und bereitwillig, ohne dass der Ältere ihn dazu aufgefordert hätte, erklärte d'Orfeuille: "An einen Wirt in Paris. Er ist ein Kunde von mir, der "Tannenzapfen", habt Ihr davon schon einmal gehört? Nun, das ist auch nicht weiter wichtig. Herr Hélion war mit der letzten Weinlieferung wohl nicht ganz zufrieden. Jetzt muss ich ihn mit allerlei hübschen Worten beruhigen und wieder für mich gewinnen. Ihr ahnt ja nicht, wie redegewandt man in diesem Beruf sein muss!"

Bertrand nickte nur stumm und unterdrückte ein entnervtes Seufzen. Er war schon vorher davon überzeugt gewesen, es bei d'Orfeuille mit nicht mehr als einem selbstverliebten Schnösel zu tun zu haben, da brauchte es kaum mehr die Worte des jungen Mannes, um diese Meinung zu festigen. Wie konnte er d'Orfeuille fils jemals...? Nun, aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Er war hier, er fand sich mit ihm ab und Basta. Natürlich wäre es vorteilhafter gewesen, wenn er d'Orfeuille hätte leiden können. Aber bei seinen Plänen spielte Sympathie keine große Rolle und wäre nur eine nette Zugabe im Laufe der Zeit. Sein Blick wanderte weiter von dem ausladenden Grinsen zu dem Paket. Nicht aus Interesse oder Neugierde, sondern vor allem, um zu zeigen, dass er sich für den Augenblick nicht weiter unterhalten wollte.

"Ihr fragt Euch sicherlich, warum ich diesen Schatz hier wie meinen Augapfel hüte?" Bertrand musste sich dem jungen Mann nicht erneut zuwenden, um sich dessen hochmütiges und stolzes Lächeln vorzustellen. Stattdessen verdarb er d'Orfeuille beinahe genüsslich den Spaß, als er meinte: "Ein Gewehr, wie die Form unzweifelhaft erahnen lässt, sollte nicht unbeaufsichtigt beim übrigen Gepäck bleiben."

Erst jetzt sah Bertrand wieder zu seinem Reisebegleiter auf, um die Wirkung seiner nüchternen Feststellung ganz erleben zu können. Tatsächlich machte der junge Mann keinen Hehl daraus, wie enttäuscht er feststellen musste, dass sein "Geheimnis" so schnell aufgedeckt war. Trotzdem fing er sich recht rasch wieder und seine entgleisten Gesichtszüge zeigten bald neuen Stolz. "Ein Gewehr, oh, ja. Aber nicht irgendein Gewehr, sondern ein ganz besonderes. Nur ein bestimmter Schmied in Auch ist in der Lage, es zu verfertigen. Ich habe einem meiner Geschäftspartner versprochen, von meiner nächsten Reise in die Heimat eine solche Muskete mitzubringen. Eine Jagdmuskete, müsst Ihr wissen."

"Ach." meinte Bertrand und schob sich noch den letzten Rest belegten Brotes in den Mund.

"Ja, ja. Dieser Geschäftspartner, ich kann Euch freilich seinen Namen nicht nennen, es ist eine Sache der Diskretion, ist übrigens eine hochgestellte Persönlichkeit. Ich habe darum die Ehre, ihn zu begleiten auf eine königliche Jagd."

"Wie angenehm für Euch." Mit einem Schluck Wein spülte Bertrand den letzten Bissen hinunter und erhob sich. "Nun, wollen wir aufbrechen?"

Es war eine rhetorische Frage und auch d'Orfeuille schien einzusehen, dass seine Prahlerei nichts bewirkte. Also stand auch der junge Mann auf, warf seine goldblonden Locken zurück, nahm das Paket an sich und zahlte beim Wirt die Zeche, während Bertrand schon vor die Tür trat und den Stallburschen nach den Pferden schickte. Es würde noch eine sehr, sehr lange Reise werden...


	31. Szene XXXI

**XXXI**

D'Artagnan hatte sich in dieser Nacht unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt und kaum ein Auge zu getan. Am Morgen fühlte sie sich keineswegs frisch, sondern noch immer ruhelos und unausgeschlafen. Daran änderte auch das reichhaltige Frühstück, das Planchet ihr aufgetischt hatte, nichts. Die Ereignisse des Vortages gingen ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Rochefort, ein Mörder? Wo war er jetzt? Hatte der Stallmeister sich verteidigen müssen, war er angegriffen worden? Was hatte Monsieur de Fenceau eigentlich an jenem Abend in die Rue du Temple geführt? Verdammt! Rochefort hatte schon den Grund für den ersten Besuch des Musketiers bei sich verschwiegen! Jetzt konnte ihm das zum Verhängnis werden.

Die junge Frau saß schon eine ganze Weile am Küchentisch und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die längst überfälligen Herbststürme schienen sich daran zu erinnern, dass man sie bereits erwartet hatte und so beutelte ein kräftiger Wind die Bäume, rüttelte an den Fensterläden und pfiff durch die Ritzen. Er trieb dunkle, regenschwere Wolken vor sich her, der Tag war in gelblich-graues, dreckiges Zwielicht getaucht. Noch regnete es nicht, aber es war merklich kälter geworden. Schlimme Vorboten...?

D'Artagnan blinzelte und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, um sich wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren und sich nicht von den launischen Wetterspielen ablenken zu lassen. Hm... Hatte Athos nicht berichtet, laut Zeugen hätte Fenceau am frühen Abend Rocheforts Wohnung betreten? Dann konnte der Stallmeister nicht der Mörder sein, nicht einmal in Notwehr! Nein, denn er war bei d'Artagnan gewesen zu jenem Zeitpunkt und hatte sich ihrer Hilfe versichert. Also musste jemand anderes Fenceau in die Wohnung des Stallmeisters gelockt haben, um ihn dann hinterrücks zu erdolchend. Ein Bauernopfer in diesem Intrigenspiel? Dabei hatte der Leutnant Rochefort noch davor gewarnt, dass etwas gegen ihn geplant würde, um ihn "beschäftigt" zu halten! Hoffentlich war er tatsächlich noch fähig, sich zu beschäftigen und nicht auch-

Unwillig schob d'Artagnan diesen Gedanken beiseite. Sicher, sie wusste nicht wohin Rochefort gegangen war, nachdem er ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte. Aber dass ausgerechnet dem Meisterspion Seiner Eminenz etwas zugestoßen sein sollte, konnte und wollte die junge Frau nicht glauben. Es wäre viel zu riskant, jemanden wie Rochefort verschwinden zu lassen. Ja, denn es genügte, wenn er sich nicht mehr auf der Straße blicken lassen konnte, weil er als möglicher Mörder gesucht wurde...

Porthos hatte ihn gestern nicht ausfindig machen können. Wahrscheinlich würde niemand ihn ausfindig machen, wenn er es nicht wollte. Trotzdem erhob sich d'Artagnan nun ruckartig von ihrem Stuhl und schritt in den Flur, griff nach ihrem Mantel am Haken an der Wand und wollte gerade die Wohnung verlassen, als sie Planchet hinter sich besorgt fragen hörte: "Wann kommt Ihr zurück, Herr?"

In d'Artagnan Mundwinkeln zuckte für einen winzigen Moment ein Schmunzeln. Es stand Planchet nicht an zu fragen, wohin sie ginge. Aber guter Diener der er war, durfte er wissen, wann er pünktlich das Abendessen auf dem Tisch zu haben hatte um nicht gescholten zu werden. "Wenn ein Bote aus dem Hauptquartier nach mir fragt, lass ausrichten ich sei in die Rue du Temple gegangen." bestimmte sie jetzt und konnte beobachten, wie der Picarde merklich blasser wurde. Rasch wandte sie sich um und verließ das Haus, um Planchet keine Gelegenheit für ein Widerwort zu geben, was sie ihm mit einer Strafe hätte vergelten müssen. So gefährlich konnte es nicht werden, an den Ort des Verbrechens zurückzukehren. Immerhin gab es viele wachsame Nachbarn in der Nähe.

Der Wind heulte und zerrte sogleich an d'Artagnan, kaum dass sie auf die Straße getreten war und sie musste ihren Hut gut festhalten. Geduckt stapfte sie durch die Stadt und wäre mehr als einmal in einen anderen Passanten gelaufen, der ebenfalls mit dem Wetter kämpfte, wenn er oder sie nicht gerade rechtzeitig ausgewichen wäre. Blätter und anderer Unrat schlugen ihr von Böen erfasst gegen die Stiefel und beinahe erleichtert bog der Leutnant einige Minuten später in die Rue du Temple ein. Sie wusste nicht sicher, wo Rochefort seine Wohnung hatte, eine Anwohnerin deutete ihr schließlich den Weg zu einem Hinterhaus Nummer 14.

D'Artagnan dankte und betrat durch einen Torborgen den Innenhof zwischen mehreren Häusern. Der Hof wirkte nicht sehr gut gepflegt, Ranken und Stauden wuchsen wie wahllos an den Hauswänden. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, das Laub zusammen zu kehren, das in dicken Schichten den Boden bedeckte und laut raschelte, sobald die junge Frau nur einen Schritt machte. Kurzzeitig wunderte sich d'Artagnan, wo die Eichen-, Kastanien- und Buchenblätter herkamen, denn weder konnte der Wind sie herein getrieben haben, noch wuchs hier einer dieser Bäume. Irgendwo bellte ein Hund und lenkte sie von diesem Gedanken ab. Glücklicher Weise schien das Tier eingesperrt in seinem Zwinger und langsam ging der Leutnant weiter, beinahe darauf gefasst jederzeit angegriffen zu werden. Alles war so verlassen und abweisend. Kein Wunder, dass niemand außer Fenceaus Diener früher etwas von dem Mord bemerkt hatte. Es hatte sicher niemand früher nachgesehen. Hier wohnte Rochefort?

Genau genommen wohnte der Stallmeister wohl in dem Haus zur rückwärtigen Seite hin. Eine Tür, die schon vom Hinsehen in den Angeln zu quietschen schien, trug die Zahl 14. Zögerlich streckte d'Artagnan eine Hand nach der Klinke aus und war nicht verwundert, dass nicht abgeschlossen war, dafür die Stifte aber tatsächlich protestierend knarrten, als sie die Tür einen Spalt öffnete. Beinahe die gesamte Straße musste gehört haben, dass sie die Wohnung betrat. Allerdings schien es die Nachbarn nicht weiter zu scheren und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl trat d'Artagnan ein. Wohl doch keine wachsamen Augen, auf die sie sich verlassen konnte.

Auf der Schwelle blieb die junge Frau erst einmal stehen und blickte sich um. Sie musste sehr der ersten Regung widerstehen, auf dem Absatz kehrt zu machen. Es lag nicht etwa daran, dass der Stallmeister des Kardinals seinem Diener verboten hätte, einmal den Besen zu schwingen. Solches würde d'Artagnan, die selbst nicht sonderlich pingelig mit Staub und herumliegenden Dingen war, kaum abschrecken. Nein, was sie unbehaglich schaudern ließ war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass sich noch niemand die Mühe gemacht hatte das Blut fortzuwischen. Fenceau hatte lange hier gelegen und der Wunde nach zu urteilen war er eher verblutet, als dass er einen sofort tödlichen Stich in den Rücken erlitten hätte...

Auf Schlachtfeldern hatte sie schon weitaus schlimmeres gesehen, als die letzten Spuren eines Todeskampfes. Aber hier, in dieser Wohnung, ein Ort, der eigentlich Sicherheit versprechen sollte... Es war ungleich schrecklicher als jedes Kanonendonnern, gebrüllte Befehle und die Schreie um einen herum, während man im Laufgraben lag und die Geschosse der Feinde über einen hinwegzischten. Krieg war etwas unbegreifliches, das dennoch - zynischen - Regeln unterworfen wurde. Aber ein heimtückischer Mord war etwas anderes.

Das Blut war nur oberflächlich von den Dielen entfernt worden, es schimmerte noch rötlich-braun im Holz und war bereits zu sehr eingezogen, als dass der Boden je wieder gänzlich hätte gereinigt werden können. Es blieb nur übrig, die Dielen zu ersetzen. D'Artagnan machte große Schritte um zu den sauberen Inseln zwischen der Lache zu gelangen und bückte sich nach den Papierschnipseln, die vor der nächsten Tür lagen. Hm, nichts besonders an ihnen, außer die Tatsache, dass sie dort lagen. Spinnweben, Staub... Wahrscheinlich war der Besitzer der Wohnung nur selten hier. Die Treppe nach oben wirkte ebenfalls so, als bedürfe sie dringend einer Reparatur. Der Leutnant beschloss, sich nur dann im oberen Stockwerk umzusehen, wenn es unbedingt sein musste, denn sie traute der Stabilität der Stufen nicht über den Weg.

Von den Spuren eines Kampfes war hier im Flur sonst nicht viel festzustellen. Vielleicht hatte doch schon jemand für Ordnung gesorgt oder Fenceau war tatsächlich derartig überrascht worden, dass es nicht einmal mehr zu einem kurzen Kampf gekommen war. Nichts schien herunter gestoßen oder beschädigt - abgesehen von den allgemeinen Schäden in dieser Wohnung. Das sprach weder für noch gegen Rochefort als Angreifer. Ein ungebetener Gast konnte genauso angegriffen werden, wie ein gebetener. Die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen, vielleicht hätte man den Musketier für einen Einbrecher halten können. Aber Rochefort hätte ihn erkannt, warum sollte er ihn als vermeintlichen Eindringling in sein Haus ohne nachfragen niederstrecken wollen? Es gab kein Motiv für Rochefort. Doch d'Artagnan wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es durchaus ein Motiv gab, den Stallmeister zum Mörder zu machen. Damit er keine Zeit hatte, sich in andere Angelegenheiten zu mischen. Sie war die Einzige, die davon wusste. Kein Wunder, dass der Verdacht aller Anderen nur in eine Richtung gehen konnte.

Mit einer Hand schob der Leutnant vorsichtig die Tür zum Nebenraum auf. Es war die Küche - und hatte sie zuvor noch nach Anhaltspunkten für ein Gerangel gesucht, so bot sich ihr nun eine ganz andere Art von Verwüstung dar. Konnte hier ein Mensch überhaupt Lebensmittel aufbewahren, ohne dass das Ungeziefer freudig auf dem Tisch tanzte?! D'Artagnan schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Da standen die Teller unaufgeräumt auf dem Tisch, kreuz und quer, auf Handtüchern und Servietten oder... waren das Schriftstücke? Sie wollte es lieber nicht zu genau erfahren, obgleich sie schon neugierig gewesen wäre, um was für Papiere es sich da handelte. Doch wenn sie achtlos unter dem Geschirr lagen konnte es sich ohnehin um nichts weiter wichtiges handeln. Oder? Dem Stallmeister wäre alles zuzutrauen und d'Artagnan war weit davon entfernt, ihn jemals durchschauen zu können.

Auf jeden Schritt bedacht und die Tellertürme nicht aus den Augen lassend, trat d'Artagnan ans Fenster. Eine Schale mit halb verdorbenem Obst war heruntergefallen und zu Bruch gegangen. Die Scherben lagen noch auf dem Boden, Weintrauben und Äpfel hatten sich, sofern noch rund genug, selbstständig in der Küche verteilt. Hatte Rochefort die viel zu große Schale wirklich auf das viel zu kleine Fensterbrett abgestellt? Oder war sein Diener so dumm gewesen? Wie sollte je das Fenster geöffnet werden, wenn die Schale sofort herunterfiele?

Warum... war sie hinunter gefallen? Der Kampf hatte im Flur stattgefunden. Abwägend schätzte d'Artagnan Höhe und Breite des Fensters ab und stellte fest, dass sie hindurch gepasst hätte und so in die Wohnung gelangen könnte. Ein Blick hinaus auf den Hof bestätigte sie darin, dass es auch gerade niedrig genug lag, um sich hineinzuziehen. Hm, es wäre möglich... Doch was genau geschehen war, erklärte das noch nicht. Jemand hatte Fenceau aufgelauert in dieser Wohnung, das wusste sie bereits. D'Artagnan seufzte resigniert und ihr Atem beschlug die Fensterscheibe. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie noch die ganze Wohnung absuchen und würde nichts finden, keinen Hinweis, wo Rochefort steckte. Zwar hatte sie oben noch nicht nachgesehen, aber was wäre dort schon zu finden außer wohl ein genauso unordentliches Schlafzimmer? Und dort eindringen wollte sie nun wirklich nicht, nicht für einen Jahressold! Verschwinden von hier, das würde sie und hoffen, dass der Anblick im Flur sie nicht bis in ihre Träume begleiten würde.

Wie um die eigenen Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit zu beseitigen, wischte die junge Frau mit dem Mantelärmel ihren Atmen von der Scheibe. Ihre Bemühungen wurden begleitet von einem unangenehm quietschendes Geräusch, aber schließlich glänzte das Fenster, wie wohl schon lange nicht mehr - und d'Artagnan drehte sich im letzten Moment zur Seite. Der Dolch, der auf ihren Rücken gezielt war, bohrte sich hart in den Fensterrahmen und ihr Angreifer wich zurück, um einen Degen zu ziehen.

D'Artagnan tastete hastig nach der eigenen Waffe und stolperte zurück. Ihr Gegner war maskiert und zusätzlich noch mit einem Schal vermummt, breit von der Statur her und auf jeden Fall stärker als sie. Er schien mit der Waffe in seiner Hand umgehen zu können. Keine Mordlust schimmerte in seinen Augen, sondern im Gegenteil eiskalte Berechnung. Sie war wie Fenceau in die Falle getappt! Nur das schemenhafte Spiegelbild im Fenster hatte sie eben gerettet, doch die Küche war zu klein, um wirklich fechten zu können.

Der Leutnant versuchte, weiter nach hinten auszuweichen, in Richtung der Tür um zu fliehen. Der Mörder war vielleicht nicht allein hier, irgendwo im Haus noch Kumpanen. "Ihr habt Fenceau ermordet!" warf sie dem Mann entgegen, der langsam nachrückte. Er bewegte sich beinahe lautlos, denn er trug keine Stiefel, um sich unbemerkt an sein Opfer heranzuschleichen. Er ließ sich von dem Ausruf nicht ablenken, sondern stach mit dem Degen zu. D'Artagnan wehrte mit Leichtigkeit ab, doch stieß ihr Ellbogen dabei gegen einen Küchenschrank. Es war zu eng hier, verdammt!

Um sich etwas Freiraum zu verschaffen, machte die junge Frau ihrerseits einen Ausfall - und rutschte mit dem Fuß weg, als sie auf etwas sehr glitschiges trat. Mit einem überraschten Ausruf fiel d'Artagnan hin und verlor den Degen, als ihre Hand schmerzhaft gegen eine Stuhllehne stieß. Jetzt war sie ausgeliefert, so schnell würde sie nicht wieder auf die Beine kommen, um dem Fremden zu entgehen. Der setzte ihr sogleich nach und rempelte in der Eile seinerseits gegen eine Tischkante. Der Tisch zitterte, die Teller gerieten in Bewegung und fielen scheppernd zu Boden. Schützend hob d'Artagnan einen Arm über den Kopf, um nicht vom Geschirr getroffen zu werden. Keramik klirrte und über sich hörte der Leutnant einen Schmerzschrei.

Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren rappelte sie sich auf und griff erneut nach ihrem Degen. Ihr Angreifer indes humpelte schon aus der Küche, blutige Fußspuren hinterlassend. Auf dem Boden lagen Scherben verteilt, sie knirschten unter d'Artagnans Stiefeln. Sie fluchte lautlos, denn in irgendeinem der Teller musste ein Rest Wasser gestanden haben, sodass sie mehr über den Boden schlitterte und nur langsam gehen konnte, wenn sie nicht erneut fallen wollte und sich dieses Mal vielleicht die Handflächen an den Scherben aufschnitt.

Sie hörte eine Tür ins Schloss fallen, gerade als sie die Schwelle zum Flur erreicht hatte und wieder sicher stand. Instinktiv lief die junge Frau hinaus auf den Innenhof, noch immer den Degen in der Hand. Sie duckte sich, als sie hinaustrat, falls der Kerl eine Pistole haben sollte. Doch kaum wieder das Herbstlaub unter den Stiefeln musste sie einsehen, dass ihr Angreifer nicht hierher geflohen war. So weit wäre er humpeln noch nicht gekommen, die vertrockneten Blätter lagen unberührt und es gab auch keine verräterischen Blutspuren. Erneut fluchend wirbelte d'Artagnan herum und lief zurück ins Haus. Es muss noch einen Hinterausgang geben, der Mann wäre sicher nicht in den obersten Stock geflüchtet, wo es kein Entkommen mehr gab.

Im Flur bemerkte sie dann erneut die Fußabdrücke. Sie führten in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und endeten dann abrupt an der Treppe. Verflucht, der Mörder musste sich bereits wieder die Stiefel übergezogen haben. Auf gut Glück folgte der Leutnant dem Flur weiter nach hinten an der Küche vorbei. Tatsächlich endete der Weg vor einer weiteren Tür - und diese hier wirkte sehr viel standesgemäßer für eine Haustür, stabil und mit Riegeln gesichert. Ha, sie selbst war durch den Hintereingang eingetreten! Vielleicht hatte sie den Fremden zuerst überrascht, der sich ihrer entledigen wollte bevor sie ihn entdeckte.

D'Artagnan hatte keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzusinnen. Wenn sie ihn noch einholte und überwältigen konnte, würden ihre Fragen beantwortet. Den Ausgang zu entriegeln kostete sie weitere wertvolle Augenblicke, in denen sie zunächst ihre Waffe wieder fort stecken musste, bis sie die Tür schließlich aufreißen und auf die Parallelstraße zur Rue de Temple stürzen konnte. Hier waren genau so wenige Fußgänger anzutreffen, wie in der Temple. Vielleicht versteckten sich die Nachbarn auch nur in ihren Häusern angesichts der gestrigen Ereignisse. Man wusste schließlich, wer hier wohnte und in was für Geschäfte derjenige verwickelt sein mochte.

Gehetzt sah die junge Frau die Straße in beide Richtungen hinunter und sah gerade noch eine Mantelspitze um eine Ecke verschwinden. Es war so gut wie nichts, aber vielleicht war es ihr Angreifer. Nicht einmal sein Gesicht hatte sie sehen können! War es ein gedungener Mörder, war es gar Saint-Marc oder Villeneuve selbst gewesen? Die beiden Gardisten die sich vor ihren Augen darüber unterhalten hatten, den Stallmeister ruhig zu stellen. Beweisen konnte sie ihnen freilich nichts, darum war nun umso mehr Eile geboten.

D'Artagnan rannte um die Ecke - und prallte in einen entgegenkommenden Passanten hinein. Sie strauchelte und fing sich, zumal der Andere sie hilfreich am Arm stützte. "Seid Ihr in Ordnung?"

Der Leutnant antwortete nicht und versucht sich loszureißen, um die Verfolgung fortzusetzen. Doch sie erneut stellte sich der Mann ihr in den Weg und beinahe hätte d'Artagnan ihn zornig beiseite gestoßen, als sie ihn nun erkannte. "Moissac."

Der junge Mann nickte und lächelte entschuldigend. "Verzeiht, ich habe wohl nicht auf meinen Weg geachtet."

D'Artagnan spähte an dem Gardisten vorbei, doch von irgendeinem Mörder war nichts mehr zu entdecken. Sie hatte ihn verloren, und das nur weil dieser kleine Moissac-! Sie stockte und musterte den jungen Mann vor sich, der nichts weiter als eine naiv offene Miene trug, die keinerlei Hinterlist vermuten zu lassen schien. Er war ein Freund, zumindest Kamerad Saint-Marcs und Villeneuves und bestimmt nicht zufällig hier. "Nicht zu verzeihen, Moissac." winkte d'Artagnan ab und hatte das Gefühl, erneut schliche sich jemand hinterrücks an sie heran, um ihr dieses Mal endgültig eine Klinge in den Leib zu stoßen. "Es war meine Schuld, ich habe es sehr eilig."

"Ja, das verstehe ich. Nun, ich will Euch nicht länger aufhalten, Monsieur." strahlte der junge Mann geradezu, weil er die Gelegenheit hatte höflich gegenüber dem Leutnant der Musketiere zu sein und über dessen Schuld hinweg sehen zu dürfen. D'Artagnan nickte bloß und wollte so rasch wie möglich an dem Gardisten vorbei treten, als er sie doch noch einmal zurück hielt. "Madame Chesnay scheint wohl eine Anstellung zu haben?"

"Was? Oh, ja. Ja, bei Madame de Tréville." Erneut musterte d'Artagnan ihren Gegenüber. Er trug seine Uniform, keinen Schal um den Hals. Er schien auch in seiner üblichen tadellosen Haltung zu stehen, ohne dass ihn seine Füße geschmerzt hätten. Dennoch blieb sie äußerst misstrauisch. "Danke, dass Ihr mir diesen Gefallen getan habt."

"Nichts zu danken. Wenn ich Euch wieder helfen kann, Ihr könnt Euch auf mich verlassen."

"Ich werde es mir merken, Monsieur. Guten Tag."

"Adieu!" rief Moissac der jungen Frau nach, die nur noch den Wunsch verspürte, so schnell wie möglich in die Rue des Fossoyeurs zurückzukehren und in die Sicherheit ihrer eigenen Wohnung.

* * *

**Autor's Note: **_Und was hat die liebe Stromi im letzten Kapitel wieder vergessen? Riiiichtig, den Character Guide fortzusetzen. Weil meine erhofften 3000 Worte noch nicht voll sind, hole ich das jetzt nach und ihr könnt euch nicht wehren, Nananah. _

**Bertrand: **De Batz-Castelmore, nennt sich nach seiner Frau auch d'Artagnan. Name und Verwandtschaftsgrad sind echt, meine Geschichte dazu nicht. Ist ein Gascogner durch und durch, wegen seiner Familie sesshaft geworden. Er hat eine raue Schale, aber weichen Kern und würde alles für seine Lieben tun. Ist unterwegs, um einen Fehler von damals wieder gut zu machen. Er genießt die Reise aber auch um der alten Zeiten willen.

**D'Orfeuille: **Arrogant, selbstverliebt und ganz und gar von sich überzeugt. Leider nicht so dumm wie Prince Charming, ihm ansonsten aber wirklich sehr ähnlich. Blond, blauäugig und dieses Grinsen... Etwa um die 30 Jahre alt, mit Beziehungen in alle Richtungen. Ein echter Fisch im Wasser, auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Auch, dass Bertrand ihn begleitet, scheint ihm recht angenehm bei seinen Plänen. (Und ebenfalls der Name einer historischen Persönlichkeit, für diese Geschichte leicht zweckentfremdet. Das „leicht" erkläre ich irgendwann gegen Ende hin.)

**Moissac: **Noch ein Fisch im Wasser, allerdings geht ihm jedwede Hinterlist, wie d'Orfeuille sie zeigt, ab. Auch er ist auf seinen Vorteil bedacht, geht dafür aber nicht über Leichen. Jung und ein wenig naiv, möchte man ihn am liebsten bei der Hand nehmen und vor der bösen Welt da draußen beschützen. Seit ihrer letzten Begegnung wagt d'Artagnan es nicht mehr, ihn zu unterschätzen. Wer weiß, wo Moissac doch mit drin steckt – vielleicht ohne es überhaupt zu wissen.


	32. Szene XXXII

**Autor's Note: **_Argh! Ich bin absolut unbegabt ein Kapitel zu verfassen, in dem mehr als drei Personen gleichzeitig vorkommen. (Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich auch unbegabt bin, Äktschn zu beschreiben.) Und dabei ist das hier nur die Übung für die „Massenszenen", die noch kommen werden. Hm, ich hoffe, es klingt nicht alles zu konstruiert und steif, sondern wie eine halbwegs dynamische Begegnung mehrerer Charaktere. _

* * *

XXXII 

Planchet hatte sich währenddessen mit dem Hausputz abgelenkt. Das hieß, er hatte nach dem Staubtuch gegriffen und saß dann in seiner Kammer und zählte die Spinnweben an der Decke. Allzu lange beschäftigte ihn das allerdings nicht, denn obgleich der Diener lieber faulenzte als schuftete, sorgte er doch dafür, dass die Mansarde bewohnbar blieb. Also fand Planchet nach intensivem Starren nur einen einzigen Staubfaden an einem Querbalken, Überrest eines Spinnennetzes, in dem sich Dreck verfangen hatte.

Eine Stunde war so verstrichen und entgegen seiner zu diesem Zeitpunkt sonst einsetzenden Überlegungen, ob er sich ein zweites Frühstück genehmigen sollte oder ein wenig durch die Stadt flanieren, erhob sich der Picarde nun und wischte über den Balken. Dann ging er hinüber in die Küche, öffnete das Fenster und schüttelte das Tuch aus. Im gegenüberliegendem Haus erschien ebenfalls eine Person am Fenster, die nur auf diesen Moment gewartet zu haben schien. "Ah, Herr Planchet ist fleißig beschäftigt", lachte ihm eine helle Frauenstimme entgegen.

"Wie immer, Frau Gâteau!" rief der Diener zurück und grinste. Fräulein Emilie Gâteau, eine frische Röte auf den Wangen und das blonde Haar unter einer Haube verbergend, winkte belustigt ab und schüttelte ihr eigenes Tuch aus, aus dem ungleich mehr Staub wirbelte. Die junge Magd der Nachbarn war offenkundig noch um einiges fleißiger beim Hausputz gewesen und der Picarde hätte ihr stundenlang dabei zusehen mögen, wenn sie sauber machte. Er stellte sich nur vor, wie sie auf einen Schemel stieg und die zierliche Gestalt ganz ausstrecken musste, dabei geschickt balancierte, um oben den Schrank zu wischen. Bisher hatte sie seine Angebote, ihre behilflich zu sein allerdings immer ausgeschlagen, was Planchet nur umso beharrlicher immer von neuem nachfragen ließ.

Heute blieb der Diener dieses Ritual allerdings schuldig und halb beleidigt, halb verwundert fragte Emilie: "Wo bist du nur wieder mit den Gedanken?"

Ertappt blinzelte Planchet und lachte dann nicht ganz aufrichtig. "Natürlich immer nur bei dir, meine liebe, gute Emilie!"

"Schelm, dir glaube ich kein Wort! Meine Herrin würde mir wieder schimpfen und drohen, wenn sie dich hören könnte. Dabei hättest du es viel mehr verdient, von Monsieur d'Artagnan gescholten zu werden, weil du deine Zeit mit mir vertrödelst."

Die Erwähnung des Leutnants erinnerte Planchet wieder daran, warum er so besorgt war. Zum einen nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihm, Monsieur Athos nicht abgewimmelt zu haben und darum schuld zu sein. Zum anderen beunruhigte es ihn, dass d'Artagnan allein in die Rue du Temple aufgebrochen war, eben ohne wenigstens ihren Freunden durch den Picarden bescheid gegeben zu haben. "Irgendwann laufen wir gemeinsam fort, Emilie, du und ich." gab Planchet nicht so fröhlich wie sonst zurück. Emilie entging dies keineswegs und sie stellte fest: "Etwas bedrückt dich doch. Erzähl es mir!"

"Nicht quer über die Straße hinweg, wo jeder zuhören kann."

"Ah, daher weht der Wind! Nur ein Vorwand, damit ich dich hereinlasse. Nein, nein. Darauf falle ich nicht herein, mein Bester!" Erneut lachte Mademoiselle Gâteau, warf Planchet eine Kusshand zu und schloss dann das Fenster, bis zum nächsten Tag für ein heimliches Stelldichein. Planchet war es nur ganz Recht mit seinen Gedanken wieder allein zu sein. Wenn nicht einmal Emilie ihn ablenken konnte, dann ging wirklich etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Der Diener blieb noch eine ganze Weile am Fenster und sah die Straße hinunter, hin und her überlegend, ob er vielleicht seiner Herrin in die Rue du Temple folgen sollte oder wirklich hier warten, ob ein Bote aus dem Hauptquartier käme.

Halb hatte sich Planchet schon entschlossen gegen d'Artagnans Anweisung zu verstoßen, als am Ende der Straße der Leutnant um die Ecke bog. Sie rannte nicht gerade, aber besonders gelassen wirkte ihr Gang auch nicht. Planchet schloss das Fenster und eilte zur Haustür. Er öffnete gerade in dem Moment, als d'Artagnan die Hand zur Klinke gehoben hatte und trat beiseite, um sie ein zu lassen. Kaum die Schwelle überschritten, wandte sie sich auch schon wieder zu Planchet um und diesem fiel auf, wie blass sie wirkte. Es stand ihm nicht zu, zu fragen, nur die nächste Anordnung entgegen zu nehmen: "Schaff mir sofort Athos, Porthos und Aramis her, und wenn du sie von ihren Wachposten wegholen musst!"

Planchet nickte und stürzte schon aus dem Haus, bevor ihm aufging, dass er wirklich alle drei Musketiere aufsuchen sollte und in die Rue des Fossoyeurs bestellen. Aber er fragte nicht nach, ob seine Herrin nur in der Aufregung auch Athos genannt hatte, aus Gewohnheit sozusagen, oder ob die beiden wieder versöhnt wären (was sein Gewissen sehr begrüßt hätte). Statt zu grübeln, bog er sofort in die Verbindungsgasse zur Rue Ferou ein. Grimaud würde ihm anschließend bestimmt helfen, noch Porthos und Aramis aufzusuchen.

D'Artagnan schaute ihrem Diener nicht nach, sie wusste, dass auf ihn Verlass war. Stattdessen durchquerte sie die Wohnung zur Küche hin und warf selbst einen Blick aus dem geschlossenen Fenster, ob ihr irgendwer gefolgt wäre. Sie rechnete kaum damit, immerhin hatte sie den Angreifer nicht erkannt, es bestand kein Grund, sie so schnell wir möglich als Zeugin los zu werden. Aber trotzdem war es nun angebracht, auch die Freunde in alles einzuweihen, was sie wusste. Es wäre ungleich schwerer, ihnen allen an den Kragen zu gehen als nur ihr allein.

Die Straße lag wie zu erwarten ruhig da. Auf dem Weg hier her war auch der Wind abgeschwächt. Es schien fast, als würde das Wetter eine Atempause einlegen, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Tatsächlich waren die Aussichten noch immer mehr als trüb und die Sonne wollte sich den Rest des Tages nicht mehr zeigen. Im gegenüberliegenden Haus ging jemand hinter dem Fenster auf und ab. Wahrscheinlich die kleine Emilie Gâteau, die hoffte von Planchet beobachtet zu werden. Für einen verschwindenden Moment zuckte es in d'Artagnans Mundwinkeln. Dass die Magd ihrem Diener schöne Augen machte, war weder ihr, noch Madame Boor, Emilies Herrin, entgangen. Aber solange Planchet keine Dummheiten anstellte und Emilie ihre Röcke unten behielt, gab es keinen Grund, ihnen den Umgang miteinander zu verbieten.

Ein Pochen an der Haustür, so nachdrücklich, als schlüge jemand mit der Faust dagegen, holte d'Artagnan unvermittelt ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Sie beeilte sich in den Flur zu kommen, in der Erwartung Aramis oder Porthos warteten darauf hereingelassen zu werden. Das Pochen wiederholte sich, dieses Mal etwas lauter und der Leutnant zögerte. Keiner ihrer Freunde hätte so geklopft, sie wussten, dass sie recht hellhörig war, was das anging. Man konnte nie früh genug vorgewarnt sein, wenn Besuch kam und die Verkleidung noch nicht ganz perfekt war.

Also waren dort nicht die beiden Musketiere. Eine Hand um den Griff ihres Dolches schließend und bereit, die Klinge sofort zu ziehen, riss der Leutnant die Tür auf. Sich Verteidigungsbereit zu halten war keineswegs falsch gewesen. Denn der Besuch draußen, das Gesicht durch einen Schal und mit tief in die Stirn gezogenen Hut halb verborgen, hielt sich nicht mit langen Floskeln auf, sondern drängte sich und d'Artagnan grob zurück in die Wohnung. Die Tür fiel zu, von der Straße her konnte niemand sehen, was als nächstes geschah.

Auf die Attacke des unwillkommenen Gastes halb vorbereitet, trat der Leutnant zu und traf leider nur das Knie des Angreifers. Dennoch war der Tritt wohl schmerzhaft genug gewesen, dass der Kerl humpelnd zurückwich. D'Artagnan zog sogleich den Dolch, im schmalen Flur war die Waffe wesentlich von Vorteil - und das war ihre Wohnung! Sie wusste, wohin sie rückwärts ausweichen konnte, ohne über irgendetwas zu stolpern. Im Gegensatz zu dem Mann vor ihr, der jetzt noch einen Schritt zurück tat, um außer Reichweite der drohend gegen ihn gerichteten Waffe zu kommen. Ein harmlos dastehendes Stiefelpaar geriet ihm zwischen die Beine, er stolperte und stürzte gegen die Wand. Sogleich sprang d'Artagnan vor, um dem noch um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfenden Eindringling den Dolch an die Kehle zu setzen.

Der Mann erstarrte mit der Klinge vorm Gesicht, halb gegen die Wand gestützt, halb vom Leutnant mit einer Faust um den Kragen dagegen gedrückt. Aber sehr zum Erstaunen d'Artagnans blickte ihr unter der Hutkrempe nun nicht etwa ein beunruhigtes Augenpaar entgegen, sondern ein zornfunkelndes. Dennoch, oder gerade deswegen rückte sie nicht ab von ihm, sondern griff nach dem Schal und zerrte ihn fort, um endlich das Gesicht des Angreifers sehen zu können. "Ihr?!"

Die maßlose Verblüffung, als d'Artagnan ihren Gegenüber erkannte, wich nicht schnell genug der Wut, die sie eigentlich hätte empfinden müssen angesichts dessen, wer ihr da ans Leben gewollt hatte. Zum Glück für den Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz, denn so hatte er nicht sofort eine Klinge zwischen den Rippen stecken, sondern konnte seinerseits trocken feststellen: "Offensichtlich ich. Nur scheine ich nicht sehr willkommen zu sein."

Jetzt erst packte der Zorn d'Artagnan und sie musste sich sehr beherrschen, Rochefort nicht gleich noch einen Tritt zu versetzen, einen sehr viel besser platzierten als den letzten: "Was zum Teufel soll das? Was für ein dreckiges Spiel treibt Ihr eigentlich, Rochefort?!"

"Falls Ihr davon sprecht, dass ich ein wenig unhöflich und abrupt in Eure Wohnung eingedrungen bin, so müsst Ihr verzeihen." gab der Stallmeister ruhig zurück und ignorierte den Dolch, der noch immer gefährlich nahe vor ihm zuckte. "Ich hielt es nur für besser, mich nicht zu lange auf der Straße zu zeigen."

Lange Momente erwiderte d'Artagnan nichts und machte auch keine Anstalten Rochefort nun frei zu lassen. Sie starrte ihn zornig an und fühlte sich an die vergangene Stunde erinnert. In der Rue du Temple hatte sie dem Mörder ebenfalls direkt in die Augen sehen können; es war nicht Rochefort gewesen. Langsam senkte die junge Frau den Dolch und löste auch ihren Griff um den Kragen des Stallmeisters. "Was wollt Ihr hier?" fragte sie leise drohend.

Rochefort war nicht anzusehen ob es ihn erleichterte, dass sein Gegenüber die Waffe wieder fort steckte. Er lehnte nur nicht länger unbequem gegen die Wand und d'Artagnan bemerkte mit einer gewissen grimmigen Zufriedenheit, dass er sein getroffenes Bein beim Stehen weniger belastete. "Ich bin nicht der Mörder von Monsieur de Fenceau."

"Das weiß ich." gab d'Artagnan zwischen den Zähnen zurück.

"Gut." Erst jetzt erlaubte sich der Stallmeister, das Gesicht zu verziehen und sich kurz ans Knie zu fassen. "Ihr wisst zu treffen, wo's wehtut, meine Liebe." Ein warnender Blick des Leutnants ließ Rochefort schnell korrigieren: "_Monsieur_ d'Artagnan. Erlaubt Ihr, dass ich mich setze?"

Etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt angesichts dessen, dem Stallmeister erfolgreich seine Grenzen aufgezeigt zu haben, wies ihm die junge Frau den Weg in die Küche, wo sich Rochefort auf demselben Stuhl niederließ, wo er schon beim letzten Besuch gesessen hatte. Noch immer knarrte dieser Stuhl bedenklich, und der Stallmeister meinte: "Ihr solltet dringend in eine standesgemäße Wohnung umziehen."

"In eine Wohnung etwa wie die Eure?" spottete d'Artagnan zurück und horchte auf, als es jetzt erneut gegen die Tür klopfte. Sie beachtete den fragenden Blick ihres Gastes nicht, sondern ging erneut in den Flur zurück. Als sie dieses Mal die Tür öffnete, standen tatsächlich Planchet und ihre Freunde davor. Aramis und Porthos schienen sich sehr beeilt zu haben, Planchet musste ihnen wer-weiß-was erzählt haben. Die junge Frau trat rasch beiseite und ließ sie ein. Fast schon wollte sie die Tür wieder schließen, als noch ein Vierter über die Schwelle trat. Es war Athos.

D'Artagnan spürte geradezu hinter ihrem Rücken Aramis und Porthos Blicke tauschen. Der Graf de la Fère selbst gab sich kühl und schweigsam. Er sah nur kurz zu der jungen Frau, als wolle er sich vergewissern, ob Planchet in seiner Dringlichkeit ihn her zu holen übertrieben habe. D'Artagnan selbst wusste nicht recht, wie sie ihm nun begegnen sollte. Athos gab sich mehr als reserviert, aber er war nun einmal hier, die Unzertrennlichen vollzählig versammelt. Es war schon richtig so und dennoch fühlte sich der Leutnant mehr als unbehaglich und suchte noch immer nach den richtigen Worten, um den Grafen zu begrüßen.

"Es scheint, als wären nun alle hier." erklang unvermittelt eine Stimme von hinten. Rochefort stand im Türrahmen zu Küche und nicht nur Aramis und Porthos wandten sich überrascht um. Athos, der es nicht über sich zu bringen schien das Wort direkt an seinen Leutnant zu richten, meinte in Richtung des Stallmeisters: "Deshalb sind wir hier." Es war eine Feststellung, doch d'Artagnan schüttelte den Kopf und trat an ihren Freunden vorbei. "Nein, ich habe euch aus einem anderen Grund herbitten lassen. Rochefort ist zufällig hier."

"Mehr oder minder." hörte man Aramis murmeln und Porthos neben ihm nickte bekräftigend. Der mutmaßliche Mörder Fenceaus und Erzfeind ihres Leutnants kam sicher nicht "zufällig" in die Rue des Fossoyeurs. Der Hüne ballte wir beiläufig seine rechte Hand zur Faust und ließ so die Muskeln spielen. Nur für den Fall, dass Rochefort irgendwelche Dummheiten plante, so war er vorgewarnt.

D'Artagnan konnte über das Gebaren ihrer Freunde nur kurz schmunzeln. Zu ernst war die Lage und sie winkte allen, ihr in die Küche zu folgen, wo genug Platz für jeden war. Planchet schickte sie mit einer Geste fort, für Getränke zu sorgen. Es konnte noch ein langer Nachmittag werden und da sollten ihre Gäste trotz der Aufregung gut bewirtet sein. Aus den Augenwinkeln maß die junge Frau Athos mit einem abschätzenden Blick, als er an ihr vorbei in die Küche trat und sich setzte. Er schien es weiterhin vorzuziehen, d'Artagnan keines Blickes zu würdigen - und doch war er hergekommen. Warum? Wo es ihm doch so zuwider war, der stolze Graf noch immer in seiner Ehre gekränkt!

Kurz hoffte die junge Frau, es wäre aus Freundschaft zu ihr geschehen, weil Athos doch besorgt um sie gewesen wäre. Allerdings wurde d'Artagnan bald eines besseren belehrt, denn als alle Platz genommen hatten - die drei Musketiere beisammen und in breiter Front am Tisch versammelt gegenüber von Rochefort, der das recht amüsant zu finden schien, der Leutnant selbst halb zwischen ihnen - meinte Athos an niemand Bestimmtes gewandt: "Erfahren wir nun, was das alles zu bedeuten hat?"

"Ja", meinte Aramis mit beschwichtigendem Tonfall und ließ davon ab, irgendetwas aus der unbewegten Miene des Stallmeister hinaus lesen zu wollen. "Was ist geschehen, d'Artagnan?"

Die junge Frau zögerte kurz, um sich zu sammeln. Dann berichtete sie: "Ich war vor etwa zwei Stunden in Rocheforts Wohnung, um selbst Nachforschungen anzustellen." Sie sah kurz zu dem Gemeinten, der nur eine Augenbraue hob und halb belustigt, halb erstaunt zu wirken schien. Aber er sagte nichts weiter dazu und so fuhr d'Artagnan fort: "Ich habe zwar keine Hinweise gefunden, was an jenem Abend wirklich geschah-"

"Genau!" polterte Porthos plötzlich dazwischen. Er schien nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet zu haben, Rochefort scharf ins Auge zu fassen. "Was _ist_ an jenem Abend geschehen, Monsieur?"

"Fenceau wurde in meiner Wohnung erdolcht", gab der Stallmeister trocken zurück.

"Wo ward Ihr?"

"Hier." mischte sich d'Artagnan ein und fing einen unwilligen Blick Rocheforts auf. Er hätte es wohl lieber verschwiegen gesehen, worauf er und der Leutnant der Musketiere sich geeinigt hatten. Planchet kam in diesem Moment zurück, in den Händen und unter den Arme vier Weinflaschen. Das Gespräch erstarb vorerst, bis der Picarde allen mit zitternden Händen eingeschenkt hatte, was ihm ein Stirnrunzeln seiner Herrin einbrachte. Rasch beendet der Diener seine Arbeit und zog sich zurück. D'Artagnan wusste nur zu gut, dass Planchet jedes Wort der Unterhaltung belauschte und nicht weniger nervös war, als sie selbst. Nur dass sie ihre Finger um den Becher schließen konnte und so keiner der Anwesenden bemerkte, dass auch sie leicht zitterten. Noch die Nachwirkungen des Erlebten und die Gedanken an das, was noch geschehen mochte. Athos hätte es vielleicht bemerkt. Aber der Graf starrte nur auf sein eigenes Getränk und verfolgte stumm und in Gedanken versunken das Geschehen.

"Hier?" griff Aramis das Thema wieder auf. Rochefort antwortete an d'Artagnans Stelle: "Ja, ich habe ein Alibi für diesen Zeitpunkt. Ihr werdet Euch denken können, dass ich von dem Vorfall erfuhr, bevor ich der Polizei oder einigen Musketieren in die Arme laufen konnte."

Die Musketiere brummten zustimmend. Der Stallmeister hatte überall seine Spione und Agenten, natürlich auch um sein eigenes Haus, wenn er nicht anwesend war. Irgendwer würde ihn gewarnt haben und Rochefort hatte sich schleunigst in irgendein Versteck begeben. Vielleicht ins Kardinalspalais. Niemand wäre so dreist, dort alle Zimmer auf den Kopf zu stellen auf der Suche nach dem flüchtigen Stallmeister Seiner Eminenz.

"Ich bin möglicherweise dem Mörder begegnet."

Sofort ruckten alle Köpfe zu d'Artagnan und auch Athos hob den Kopf. Er überließ es jedoch den Anderen durcheinander mit den Fragen herauszuplatzen: "Wann? Warum?"

"Vorhin, in Rocheforts Haus. Ein Maskierter hat mich angegriffen und zu erdolchen versucht." erklärte d'Artagnan möglichst nüchtern und unwillkürlich ging ihr Blick zu Rocheforts Schal, mit dem er sich auf der Straße ebenfalls vermummt hatte. Für ihn sollte damit erklärt sein, warum der Leutnant ihn nicht gerade herzlich Willkommen geheißen hatte und tatsächlich stellte er nun fest: "Ihr habt sein Gesicht nicht sehen können."

"Nein, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wer es war. Irgendein bezahlter Mörder, vielleicht auch nicht. Seine Absicht war auf jeden Fall deutlich."

"Euch ist nichts geschehen?" fragte nun Porthos doch besorgt nach. D'Artagnan lächelte halb. "Nein, die Unordnung in Rochefort Wohnung hatte durchaus ihren Nutzen. Aber der Kerl ist entkommen."

"Zweifelsohne seid Ihr in seine Falle getappt", meinte der Stallmeister jetzt und erhielt die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller übrigen Anwesenden. "Warum sollte der Mörder zum Ort des Verbrechens zurückkehren, wenn nicht, um dort noch ein Verbrechen zu verüben? Stellt euch nur vor: Zunächst tötet Monsieur de Rochefort einen unbedeutenden Musketier, der seine Bedeutungslosigkeit nicht einfach hinnehmen wollte und Verrat begangen hätte. Dann erdolcht dieser Rochefort noch den Leutnant der Musketiere, dem er bekanntlich nicht sehr zugeneigt ist. Was hätte das für einen schönen Skandal gegeben!"

D'Artagnan knirschte mit den Zähnen und auch die Musketiere maßen den Stallmeister zornig. Es war die junge Frau selbst, die es leise aussprach. "Ja, was für ein schöner Skandal, wenn noch zusätzlich dazu herausgekommen wäre, wer der Leutnant der Musketiere ist. Monsieur de Tréville wäre die längste Zeit Hauptmann gewesen."

"Es sei denn, Ihr hättet ihn arglistig getäuscht, d'Artagnan." schüttelte Rochefort den Kopf. "Glaubt mir, Euer feiner Herr Hauptmann hätte sich schon herauszureden gewusst. Ihr solltet Euch lieber Sorgen um Euch selbst machen. Es war klug, uns von diesem Vorfall zu erzählen."

"Ihr seid ohnehin aus dem Spiel und müsst Euch verbergen", nickte Aramis nun und sah dann von einem Freund zum anderen. "Wir hingegen passen schon aufeinander auf."

"Ja." stimmten Porthos und d'Artagnan sofort zu. Athos nickte und sprach nun zum ersten Mal wieder: "Warum ward Ihr an jenem Abend hier?"

Der Graf hatte sehr gut zugehört und bedachte Rochefort mit einem Blick, der keine weiteren Ausreden duldete. D'Artagnan kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nur zu gut und rasch antwortete sie, bevor der Stallmeister es sich auf ewig mit dem Musketier verscherzt hätte: "Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, gemeinsam diese Intrige um Essarts und Tréville aufzuklären."

Porthos wirkte ehrlich erstaunt, Aramis hingegen nickte verstehend. "'Gemeinsam' bedeutet dann wohl zum einen, dass dem Kardinal wie immer nichts entgangen ist, und zum anderen, dass nicht nur Rochefort und Ihr, sondern auch wir Drei helfen werden."

Offenkundig höchst widerwillig stimmte der Stallmeister dem mit einem leichten Kopfneigen zu, während d'Artagnan erwiderte: "Genauso ist es."

"Erfahren wir dann auch, was Ihr bisher herausgefunden habt?"

Abwechselnd fassten Stallmeister und Leutnant daraufhin zusammen, von der Bleikugel und dem Gewehr, über die Papiere bis hin zu dem Boten. "Laut dieses Zettels, den ich zwischen den Berichten im Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns gefunden habe, könnte der Bote bald eintreffen." endete d'Artagnan. Rochefort ergänzte: "Er reist wohl geradewegs aus der Gascogner hier her. Etwa zwei Wochen für diesen Weg. Noch eine, wenn der Zettel an dem Tag verfasst wurde, als der Bote aufbrach."

"Wenn wir also diesen Boten haben", überlegte Porthos laut und tippte sich gegen das Kinn, "haben wir auch das Gewehr. Damit dürfte die Intrige dann beendet sein. Großartig, es ist ganz einfach!"

"Ist es nicht." Erneut mischte sich Athos ein. Ein beinahe zynisches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, welches nicht nur seine Freunde beunruhigen konnte. Mehr sagte er nicht, sondern trank nur von seinem Wein. Rochefort selbst führte die Andeutung des Grafen aus. "Nein, so einfach ist es in der Tat nicht. Es kommen jeden Tag zu viele Menschen in diese Stadt, als dass wir eine bestimmte Person leicht hinauspicken könnten. Aber das Gewehr hat einen Empfänger. Den werden wir im Auge behalten. Das sollte den Herren Musketieren nicht weiter schwer fallen."

Porthos und Aramis wirkten beinahe schon beleidigt und bereit, auf der Stelle den Stallmeister für seine Unverschämtheit zu fordern. Athos zuckte nur ergeben mit den Schultern. Sein Weltbild war ohnehin gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt, warum dann nicht auch den eigenen Hauptmann überwachen? D'Artagnan gab zu bedenken: "Monsieur de Tréville mag die Rechnung beglichen und eine Quittung über das Geschäft erhalten haben. Genauso gut könnte jedoch Monsieur des Essarts den Boten empfangen."

"Essarts lasst meine Sorge sein", verkündete Rochefort. "Ich darf mich vielleicht nicht auf der Straße zeigen, aber ich habe Augen und Ohren."

"Ja, überall und gleichzeitig." hörte man Porthos leise in seinen Becher murren. Der Stallmeister überhörte das geflissentlich und d'Artagnan sagte mit eindringlichem Unterton in der Stimme: "Wir gehen ganz normal unserem Dienst nach, sodass niemand Verdacht schöpft. Ich nehme die Verantwortung dafür auf mich, Freunde. Ihr müsst nicht gegen Euer Gewissen handeln."

"Ah, und Ihr kennt unsere Gewissen wohl so gut, Herr Leutnant?" lächelte Aramis belustigt, aber auch ein wenig tadelnd. "Dabei haben wir eben erst festgestellt, wir würden aufeinander aufpassen. Ihr müsst nicht wie eine Glucke über ihre Küken wachen, d'Artagnan, und den Kopf hinhalten."

"Jawohl, denn es heißt nicht nur 'Einer für Alle', sondern auch 'Alle für Einen'!" rief Porthos enthusiastisch und sah herausfordernd in die Runde, ob ihm irgendwer zu widersprechen wagte. Allein Rochefort hob eine Augenbraue und murmelte: "Interessanter Wahlspruch." Wie das 'interessant' genau zu deuten war, ließ sich seinem Tonfall nicht entnehmen. Stattdessen wechselte er das Thema: "Hier sind die Papiere indes nicht mehr sicher. Angenommen der Mörder war beauftragt durch Saint-Marc oder Villeneuve, dann müssen die Gardisten nun davon ausgehen, da d'Artagnan dem Anschlag entkommen ist, der Leutnant könne Verdacht schöpfen und weiter nachforschen. Vielleicht werden sie hier danach suchen, was Ihr schon wisst."

Die junge Frau runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. Beinahe lauernd sagte sie: "Ihr scheint ein hervorragendes Versteck zu haben, wenn Euch in zwei Tagen niemand aufspüren konnte. Vielleicht sollte ich Euch die Papiere überlassen. Übrigens die einzigen Beweismittel, die wir haben und die nur Monsieur de Tréville belasten."

Ein ertapptes Grinsen huschte über Rocheforts Miene. Es wäre in der Tat auch zu einfach gewesen, den Leutnant der Musketiere auf so dreiste Art um die Beweisstücke zu bringen. "Nein, nicht mir. Gebt sie einem Eurer Freunde, teilt sie unter ihnen auf. Einverstanden, die Herren?"

Die Musketiere nickten einer nach dem anderen und schließlich stimmte auch d'Artagnan zu. Sie erhob sich und ging hinüber in ihr Schlafzimmer. Vor einem bestimmten Dielenbrett kniete sie nieder, hob es an und holte aus dem Hohlraum darunter die Kassette mit ihren persönlichen Habseligkeiten hervor. Sie öffnete sie, die Papiere lagen zu oberst. Rasch verstaute der Leutnant alles wieder sicher und kehrte in die Küche zurück. Dort überreichte sie an Athos das Schreiben Seiner Majestät, an Aramis die Rechnung samt Quittung und an Porthos noch den Brief von Tréville an Essarts.

Damit war alles gesagt und beschlossen. "Wenn wir uns unauffällig verhalten wollen, so sollten wir nun zum Dienst zurückkehren", meinte Aramis schließlich und erhob sich schon. Porthos tat es ihm gleich und auch d'Artagnan nickte. "Ich werde euch begleiten und mir eine Ausrede für eure zeitweiligen Abwesenheit von den Posten ausdenken. 'Familienangelegenheiten' wird dieses Mal nicht glaubwürdig genug sein."

Die beiden Musketiere erwiderten das Grinsen ihrer Vorgesetzten. Für alle überraschend mischte sich Athos an dieser Stelle ein. "Ihr ward bei mir, weil ich einen Rückfall erlitten hätte."

"Ja, die Krankmeldung..." erinnerte sich d'Artagnan und musste auch wieder daran denken, das nicht alles zum Besten zwischen den Freunden stand. Trotzdem war Athos Vorschlag überzeugend. Er erklärte für einen Außenstehenden auch, warum d'Artagnan selbst nicht im Hauptquartier erschienen war. Aus Sorge um den erkrankten Freund hatte sie gleich noch Aramis und Porthos holen lassen. Für einen Außenstehenden überzeugend. Der Hauptmann selbst würde kein Wort davon glauben und sich seinen eigenen Reim darauf machen. D'Artagnan hoffte nur, Tréville wäre mit zu vielen anderen Dingen beschäftigt, um genauer nachzufragen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie Rocheforts nachdenkliche Miene und rasch überspielte sie ihre Bedrückung, indem sie betont fröhlich meinte: "Dann mag Athos für heute also beurlaubt sein."

Der Graf nahm dies mit unbewegter Miene hin und angelte nach seinem Hut, den er auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. Ohne noch ein Grußwort zu verlieren, nickte er nur zum Abschied und ging aus der Küche. D'Artagnan zwang sich ihm nicht zornig hinter her zu sehen, sondern wandte sich an Rochefort, der seinerseits ganz genau verstanden zu haben schien, was sich gerade zwischen den einstmals besten Freunden abspielte. "Wo haltet Ihr Euch auf? Wenn etwas geschieht müssen wir Euch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen können."

Der Stallmeister lächelte bloß süffisant. "Wenn etwas geschieht, werde ich das schon bemerken, seid unbesorgt. Ich empfehle mich." Im Hinausgehen legte Rochefort sich den Schal wieder um und d'Artagnan schüttelte ehrlich amüsiert über dieses ausnahmsweise – und wahrscheinlich mit voller Absicht - voraussehbare Verhalten des Agenten Seiner Eminenz den Kopf. Aramis legte ihr unvermittelt eine Hand auf die Schulter und veranlasste sie so, sich ihm und Porthos wieder zuzuwenden. "Haltet Ihr das für klug, Euch mit Rochefort einzulassen?"

"Ich lasse mich nicht mit ihm ein", widersprach die junge Frau nachdrücklich. "Wir verbünden uns nur zeitweilig mit ihm."

Porthos seinerseits hob mahnend einen Zeigefinger. "Traut ihm ja nicht über den Weg! Wenn Rochefort es wagt irgendeine Hinterhältigkeit zu begehen..." Der Hüne ließ den Satz unbeendet, aber die beiden anderen Musketiere konnten sich lebhaft vorstellen, was Porthos in einem solchen Fall täte. Sofern er des Stallmeisters habhaft werden konnte. D'Artagnan lachte vergnügt auf und für einen Moment fiel die Anspannung von ihr. Was auch geschah, auf Aramis und Porthos war in jeder Hinsicht Verlass. "Genug damit! Wir sind doch allesamt Drückeberger. Jetzt marsch zurück zum Dienst!"

"Zu Befehl, Leutnant!" salutierten die beiden Musketiere scherzhaft und verließen mit d'Artagnan gemeinsam die Wohnung. Planchet schloss die Tür hinter ihnen, nicht ohne vorher noch einen Blick zu einem bestimmten Fenster des gegenüberliegenden Hauses geworfen zu haben. Stumm entschuldigte er sich bei Emilie, dass er sobald nicht mit ihr fortlaufen können würde. Solange seine Herrin von einer Gefahr in die nächste stolperte, wurde er hier dringender gebraucht.


	33. Szene XXXIII

**XXXIII **

Eine Woche war vergangen und nichts hatte sich geändert. D'Artagnan betrat nach einem arbeitsreichen Tag in der Kompanie - ein Tag, der wie jeder andere verlaufen war - ihre Wohnung. Planchet lugte aus der Küche, den Kochlöffel noch in der Hand. Er zog den Kopf ein, als seine Herrin wortlos und ihrem Diener nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick zuwerfend in ihr eigenes Zimmer trat. Sie war erschöpft vom Dienst; Wachpläne aushängen und kontrollieren, ob sich daran gehalten wurde, Berichte sammeln, lesen und unterzeichnen, Waffenübungen, Auseinandersetzungen mit diesen und jenen Leuten. Es war tägliche Routine und während es die meisten Musketiere erleichterte, dass im Hauptquartier wieder alles beim Alten schien, machte d'Artagnan sich weiterhin Sorgen.

Seufzend legte die junge Frau den Waffenrock ab und lockerte etwas ihren Kragen, ehe sie sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ und gedankenverloren vor sich hinstarrte. Man hätte in der Tat meinen können, die vergangenen Wochen wären nur ein übler Traum gewesen, ein Schreckgespenst, das nun verscheucht war. Die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer des Hauptmanns war für Besucher nicht mehr verschlossen und auch die üble Laune Trévilles schien verflogen. Von seinen Untergebenen ahnten allenfalls Athos, Porthos, Aramis und sie selbst, dass es noch lange nicht ausgestanden war. Nein, es war noch nicht wieder alles gut...

In der Küche schepperte etwas. Planchet musste beim Kochen an eine der Pfannen gestoßen sein, die aufgereiht an Haken an der Wand hingen. Sie war hinuntergefallen, begleitet von kaum unterdrückten Flüchen des Picarden. Hatte er diese Ausdrücke von seiner Herrin aufgeschnappt, oder hatte, andersherum, d'Artagnan von ihrem Diener gelernt wie ein Rohrspatz zu schimpfen? Dieser Gedanke entlockte der jungen Frau nun doch ein Schmunzeln und sie entspannte sich ein wenig in ihrem Sessel. Wenigstens hier zu Hause war alles gleich geblieben, das Verhältnis zwischen Diener und Herrin noch wie zuvor. Anders als das Verhältnis zu ihren Freunden...

D'Artagnans Schmunzeln wich wieder einer bedrückten Miene, als sie an die drei Freund dachte. Mit Athos hatte sie seit Tagen kein Wort mehr gewechselt, er ging ihr aus dem Weg oder ignorierte sie, wenn sie als sein Leutnant keinen direkten Befehl an ihn richtete. Was d'Artagnan an diesem Gebaren jedoch am meisten treffen konnte, war die ausdrucklose Miene eines Graf de la Fère. Was mochte Athos wirklich denken? War er nur gekränkt, zornig darüber solange im Dunkel gelassen worden zu sein, aber akzeptierte er doch irgendwann die Wahrheit und redete zumindest wieder mit ihr? Oder war ihre Freundschaft ein für allemal beendet, eine Versöhnung ausgeschlossen? Die junge Frau wusste selbst nicht, ob sie nun zornig oder enttäuscht sein sollte über sich selbst und über Athos. Zumindest unternahm er nichts, um ihr zu schaden.

Dieser letzte Gedanke ging einher mit einem Zynismus, der d'Artagnan beinahe selbst erschreckte. Natürlich fürchtete sie nicht, dass ihr eine Schlinge um den Hals gelegt werden würde! Das würden Aramis und Porthos schon zu verhindern wissen. Auch mit ihnen hatte die junge Frau nicht mehr als das Nötige in den letzten Tagen gesprochen, sie hatte sich vielmehr in die Arbeit gestürzt um Athos - oder auch sich selbst - den Gefallen zu tun, ihm nicht zu oft über den Weg zu laufen. Natürlich entging den beiden übrigen Freunden nicht die frostige Stimmung zwischen d'Artagnan und Athos. Aber sie mischten sich nicht ein, wofür der Leutnant ihnen dankbar war. Wahrscheinlich galt in dieser Angelegenheit nur das alte Sprichwort von der Zeit, die alle Wunden heilen würde.

Catherine Chesnay hatte etwas in diese Richtung gesagt, als sie vor fünf Tagen d'Artagnan kurz besucht hatte, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Es war angenehm, sich mit einer anderen Frau unterhalten zu können, ja, einer Freundin. Allerdings hatte Madame Chesnay einen denkbar schlechten Zeitpunkt gewählt und d'Artagnan nicht gerade in gesprächiger Stimmung vorgefunden. Es war der Tag von Fenceaus Beisetzung gewesen. Es hatte geregnet und Mallarmé hatte noch auf das Grab seines Freundes gestarrt, als die Zeremonie lange vorbei und jedes Abschiedswort gesagt war.

Die junge Frau hob den Blick zum Fenster. Der Herbst hatte endgültig Einzug gehalten und brachte frühe Dunkelheit mit. Nur noch ein paar letzte Passanten befanden sich auf den Straßen, die meisten wohl Heimkehrer von ihrem Tagwerk. Unbehaglich sah d'Artagnan fort. Man wusste nie, wer zu später Stunde noch durch Paris streifte und sein 'Tagwerk' erst begann. Seit dem Angriff auf sie in der Rue de Temple war die junge Frau auf der Hut gewesen. Allerdings hatte es keine neuen Bedrohungen oder Überfälle gegeben. Auch von Rochefort gab es noch keine Nachricht. Der Stallmeister blieb verschwunden und die junge Frau hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihn suchen zu wollen. Es wäre verschwendete Zeit gewesen.

Ein Klopfen an der Haustür schreckte d'Artagnan aus ihren Überlegungen. In einer ersten Regung stand sie auf und griff nach dem Degen. Wer konnte das um diese Zeit noch sein? "Planchet!" rief sie. Ihr Diener schien auf diese Anweisung nur gewartet zu haben, denn sofort ging er zur Haustür, um dem unangekündigten Besuch zu öffnen. D'Artagnan selbst warf einen weiteren Blick aus dem Fenster, aber konnte nichts auffälliges entdecken. Wer auch immer dort draußen wartete eingelassen zu werden, war allein gekommen.

Stirnrunzelnd über ihr eigenes Misstrauen gegenüber einer harmlosen Angelegenheit, wandte sich die junge Frau vom Fenster ab. Schon auf der Schwelle zum Flur zögerte sie jedoch, als Planchet überdeutlich, wohl in der Absicht sie zu warnen, von der Tür her meinte: "Ja, Leutnant d'Artagnan wohnt hier, Monsieur...?"

Der Fremde schien die Frage nach seinem Namen nicht beantworten zu wollen. D'Artagnan spitzte die Ohren, aber sie konnte lediglich Planchet deutlich sagen hören: "Verzeiht, aber mein Herr ist nicht hier." - "Ich weiß nicht, wann er zurückkommt." - "Versucht es in der Rue du Vieux-Colombier, Monsieur." Offensichtlich schien sich dort ein Streit zu entwickeln und d'Artagnan hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Planchet ihn gewinnen würde. Wer immer dort draußen stand, schien sehr hartnäckig und glaubte den Ausflüchten des Picarden nicht. Es war an der Zeit sich dem Besucher zu stellen. Der Degen an ihrer Seite gab genug Sicherheit - und welcher Mörder würde es tatsächlich wagen, erst anzuklopfen und höflich um Erlaubnis bitten sie umbringen zu dürfen? Die letzte Beklemmung abschüttelnd und sich wieder daran erinnert, dass sie Leutnant der Musketiere Seiner Majestät war, trat d'Artagnan in den Flur. "Wer ist da?" fragte sie mit bester Offiziersstimme.

Nur widerwillig, trotz dem seine Ausreden gerade zunichte gemacht waren, trat Planchet beiseite, sodass seine Herrin freien Blick auf den Unbekannten hatte. D'Artagnan erstarrte regelrecht und traute wohl ihren Augen nicht. Kaum anders schien es dem Mann vor der Tür zu gehen, der den Leutnant ebenfalls nur stumm musterte und dabei die Stirn in Falten zog. Planchet seinerseits befand dazwischen und verstand gar nichts mehr. Unsicher fragte er: "Herr?" Sollte er den Besucher, der doch kein so Fremder für d'Artagnan zu sein schien, hereinlassen?

Jener Mann seinerseits hob bei Planchets Wort fragend eine Augenbraue. Seine Miene schien sich noch um einiges zu verfinstern und der Picarde verspürte ungewollt einen gehörigen Respekt vor dem älteren Herrn. Er trug einfache Kleidung, wie sie für eine längere Reise nützlich war und ein Barett, das schon recht mitgenommen wirkte, aber das noch immer stolz eine Feder zierte. Sein Haar war ergraut, sein längliches Gesicht wettergebräunt, markant die Wangenknochen. Sein Blick sprach von Schläue und Lebenserfahrung, jetzt aber auch von einer gewissen Fassungslosigkeit, als er murmelte: "Teufel noch eins..."

"Papa..." Nun war es an Planchet verblüfft zu seiner Herrin zu sehen. Dieser Herr war...?

"Ist es erlaubt, einzutreten?" Bertrand klang sehr gereizt und d'Artagnan beeilte sich zu versichern: "Ja, natürlich." Sie gab ihrem Diener einen Wink, der daraufhin von der Tür fort trat und in die Küche zurück eilte. Um dort aufzuräumen, denn in einen Salon konnte die junge Frau ihren Vater nicht führen. Monsieur d'Artagnan père warf Planchet einen höchst misstrauischen Blick nach, während er in den Flur trat. Seine Tochter stand stumm und verlegen dabei und schien bestrebt sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. Der erneuten Musterung von oben bis unten entging sie natürlich nicht. Sie konnte sich jetzt nur umwenden und in die Küche vorausgehen, um dem noch immer fragenden und leicht verärgerten Ausdruck im Gesicht Bertrands kurzzeitig zu entgehen.

Planchet stand wieder am Herd und rührte fleißig den Gemüseeintopf um. Als die d'Artagnans eintraten, fuhr er herum und murmelte irgendetwas unverständliches, dann verließ er fluchtartig den Raum. Die junge Frau wünschte, sie könnte es ihrem Diener gleichtun und von irgendwoher eine Flasche Wein und Becher auftreiben, anstatt mit ihrem Vater allein gelassen zu werden. Hier, im Licht von Herd und Kerzen, betrachtete Bertrand sie erneut und stellte schließlich trocken fest: "Dein Haar ist kürzer."

Unwillkürlich hob d'Artagnan eine Hand und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Natürlich war das nicht die einzige Veränderung an ihr seit sie ihrem Vater zuletzt gegenüber gestanden hatte und wahrscheinlich war es nicht einmal die auffälligste oder schlimmste in den Augen Bertrands. Ihm war nur zu leicht die Missbilligung nicht nur über ihr Erscheinungsbild anzumerken sondern allgemein darüber was aus ihr geworden war. Sie wich seinem Blick aus und fragte mit möglichst fester Stimme: "Was führt dich her?"

"Darf ich mich setzen?" erwiderte Bertrand darauf und führte seiner Tochter erneut vor Augen, dass ihr Verhalten in allen Punkten schlichtweg unangemessen war. D'Artagnan wusste, als braves Mädchen hätte sie ihren Vater natürlich herzlicher empfangen sollen. Doch die Wiedersehensfreude hielt sich auf beiden Seiten offensichtlich in Grenzen und der Besuch hätte für die junge Frau ohnehin nicht ungünstiger kommen können als ausgerechnet jetzt. Sie zog Betrand einen Stuhl heran, nahe beim wärmenden Ofen. Der Gascogner setzte sich etwas steifbeinig und knurrte: "Danke, _Leutnant_."

Ihre in langen Jahren des Drills und der Disziplin angeeignete, aufrechte Haltung eines Soldaten ließ d'Artagnan plötzlich im Stich und sie war sehr froh darum, dass in genau diesem Augenblick Planchet zurückkehrte um ihren Gast zu bewirten. Mit hängenden Schultern ließ sie sich ebenfalls auf einen Stuhl fallen und beobachtete ihren Diener beim Ausschenken. Planchet schien sich sichtlich unwohl unter Bertrands kritischem Blick zu fühlen und die junge Frau wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was ihr Vater nun dachte, sie allein mit einem - männlichen - Diener in dieser halb heruntergekommenen Wohnung! Diese Vorstellung war für d'Artagnan selbst grotesk genug, um ihre Mundwinkel verdächtig zucken zu lassen.

"Du findest das wohl sehr amüsant, Charlotte!" Bertrand klang nicht im mindesten ebenso belustigt. "Oder wie soll ich Euch ab sofort anreden, 'Monsieur'?"

"'D'Artagnan' wäre recht." patzte die junge Frau zurück und schämte sich augenblicklich dafür. "Verzeih, Vater."

Bertrand griff nach dem Wein und stürzte ihn herunter. Dann donnerte er den Becher auf den Tisch. "Verzeihen? Was sollte ich denn schon verzeihen? Ist denn nicht alles in bester Ordnung damit, wenn ich meine Tochter in dieser Stadt vorfinde, dabei Soldat zu spielen?"

"Ich bin Leutnant der Musketiere, ja. Und es war alles andere als ein Spiel, es soweit zu bringen!"

"Teufel! Wahrscheinlich will ich gar nicht wissen, wie du zu dieser Position gekommen bist! Das kannst du mir glauben: Gleichen morgen werde ich deinem feinen Herrn Vorgesetzten einen Besuch abstatten und ihn zur Rede stellen."

D'Artagnan biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht ein scharfes: 'Ich glaube nicht, dass der König sich zur Rede stellen lässt.' zu erwidern. Es war offensichtlich, wen Bertrand eigentlich meinte und d'Artagnan bedauerte ihren Hauptmann aufrichtig, es bald mit dem besten Freund seines verstorbenen Vaters zu tun zu bekommen, für den Tréville "der kleine Arnaud" war. Die junge Frau zwang sich zur Ruhe. "Ich werde dir alles erklären, Vater. Aber du bist doch jetzt sicher von der Reise erschöpft. Wann bist du überhaupt angekommen?"

Bertrand ging auf den Themenwechsel ein, vielleicht weil seine Tochter sich gerade nicht widerspenstig gab sondern einen souveränen Unterton in ihrer Stimme hatte, der ihn an Francoise erinnerte. "Vor wenigen Stunden erst. Ich habe mein Pferd an einem Gasthof unterstellen lassen und mich gleich zu dir durchgefragt."

"Ein Gasthof? Vater, du musst nicht fremd nächtigen. Bleib doch hier bei mir." Es war ein Angebot, das die Höflichkeit verlangte und d'Artagnan hoffte halb, Bertrand würde es nicht annehmen. Tatsächlich ließ der Gascogner einen zweifelnden Blick durch die Küche schweifen. "Oh, ich möchte nicht, dass du meinetwegen eine andere Unterkunft aufsuchen musst. Bei einem deiner Musketierkameraden."

Jetzt blieb der jungen Frau gar nichts anderes übrig, als zu beweisen, dass ihre Wohnung zum einen Platz genug bot und dass sie zum anderen _nicht_ bei so genannten "Musketierkameraden" schlief, weder heute noch sonst irgendwann. "Der untere Teil des Hauses ist nicht mehr bewohnt, meine Wirt_In_... kam bei einem Unfall ums Leben. Wir können es dir dort häuslich einrichten."

"Ich möchte keine Umstände bereiten." Auch dies war nicht mehr als eine höfliche Floskel. D'Artagnan erhob sich. "Es sind keine Umstände. Ich würde mich freuen, dich hier zu haben." Ob es ihrem Vater entging, wie wenig aufrichtig das klang? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Bertrand nickte allerdings. "Nun, gut. Ich bleibe, die Reise war in der Tat recht anstrengend, ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste."

Die junge Frau seufzte lautlos. Hier gab es noch einiges zu bereden, aber im Moment stand ihr wirklich nicht der Sinn nach langen Geschichten und vielen Fragen. Sie holte einen Teller und schöpfte Eintopf in ihn. "Hier, iss etwas, während ich unten für Ordnung sorge. Planchet wird deine Sachen vom Gasthof herbringen."

"Planchet?" Bertrand kostete vom Eintopf und erlaubte sich ein anerkennendes Blinzeln. Mit vollem Mund kauend fragte er: "Ist das dein Bursche?"

"Mein Diener, ja. Er hat gekocht."

Für einen Moment schien es, als würde Bertrand das Besteck beiseite legen wollen. dann aber hob er die Schultern und aß weiter. "Im 'Tannenzapfen'."

"Was?"

"Ich habe Quartier in einem Gasthaus namens 'Tannenzapfen' bezogen. Stimmt etwas damit nicht?"

"Nein, nein. Eine gute Adresse." D'Artagnan nickte bekräftigend, zögerte kurz und verließ dann die Küche um ihren Diener zu suchen. Planchet wartete in seiner Kammer und sprang von seinem Bett auf. "Herr?"

"Wir haben einen Gast. Geh in den 'Tannenzapfen' und frage Hélion nach dem Gepäck von Monsieur Bertrand de Batz-Castelmore d'Artagnan."

"Sofort, Herr!" Geschäftig, wahrscheinlich froh einem Familienstreit zu entkommen, eilte Planchet aus dem Haus. Seine Herrin ihrerseits stieg über die Treppe in den unteren Teil des Hauses und rümpfte ein wenig die Nase. Planchet lüftete zwar regelmäßig wenn er hier kochte, aber von Staubputzen hatte ihm niemand etwas gesagt. D'Artagnan beschloss es für heute gut sein zu lassen und betrat Constances früheres Schlafzimmer. Eine Kerze war rasch entzündet, das Bett frisch bezogen und Platz für die Habseligkeiten Bertrands geschaffen. Die junge Frau kehrte bald in ihre eigene Mansarde zurück.

Bertrand schien das Abendessen beendet zu haben und hatte sich ein wenig umgesehen. Gerade stand er im Schlafzimmer seiner Tochter vor dem Schrank und schien angestrengt zu überlegen, ob er einen Blick hineinwerfen sollte. Schon reichlich enerviert trat d'Artagnan gerade im rechten Moment ein. "Es ist alles vorbereitet. Darf ich dir dein Zimmer zeigen?"

"Gewiss."

D'Artagnan führte ihren Vater wieder nach unten. Auch hier sah Bertrand sich nach allen Seiten um, musste dann aber feststellen, dass hier tatsächlich lange niemand mehr wohnte und die Geschichte vom Unfall der Wirtin nicht gelogen sein mochte. In Constances Zimmer setzte sich der Gascogner aufs Bett und seine Tochter half ihm, die Stiefel auszuziehen. Dabei fragte sie: "Wie lange wirst du bleiben?"

"Ich werde sobald wie möglich wieder heimkehren. Mit dir zusammen."

D'Artagnan hätte es sich denken können. Irgendwann musste der Tag kommen, da ihr Vater sie fand und gegen ihren Willen wieder nach Hause zerren wollte. Statt aber einen weiteren Streit anzufangen, meinte sie bloß: "Weiß Mama, dass ich hier bin?"

"Ja. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Deine arme Mutter. Über drei Jahre kein Brief, keine Nachricht! Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

Die junge Frau hob die Schultern und stellte die Stiefel neben die Tür. "Nichts."

"So, nichts? Das ist keine Erklärung!"

"Es hat sich alles so ergeben."

"Gedenkst du, mir zu erzählen wie sich... derartiges", Bertrand deutete auf den Degen an d'Artagnans Seite, "einfach ergibt?"

"Es ist eine lange Geschichte, Vater, und es ist schon spät."

"Ich habe Zeit, Charlotte."

"Ich hingegen nicht! Ich muss morgen früh auf den Beinen sein und pünktlich im Hauptquartier erscheinen." D'Artagnan trat über die Schwelle und drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um. "Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann zögere nicht nach Planchet zu rufen. Er dürfte bald zurück sein. Gute Nacht." Damit lief sie davon, zurück in ihre eigenen Räume und warf die Verbindungstür ins untere Stockwerk zu. Eine Weile lauschte sie, aber es waren keine Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören. Ihr Vater schien tatsächlich in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben und dort seine missratene Tochter zu verwünschen.

Müde und innerlich doch aufgewühlt, legte sich d'Artagnan selbst zur Nachtruhe. Eines stand fest: Morgen würde einer der schlimmsten Tage ihres Lebens beginnen...


	34. Szene XXXIV

**XXXIV**

Planchet benötigte - ohne sich sonderlich zu beeilen - weniger als eine halbe Stunde, um das Wirtshaus "Zum Tannenzapfen" zu erreichen. So kurz vor der Sperrstunden waren nur noch wenige Gäste im Schankraum und zechten um die Wette mit den Musikern, die ihre Instrumente schon längst fortgelegt hatten um nach dem anstrengenden Aufspielen ihre ausgedörrten Kehlen zu befeuchten. Der "Tannenzapfen" war nicht nur für seine Getränke, sondern auch für die gebotene Unterhaltung berühmt. Letztere schien sich vor allem an einem Tisch abzuspielen, wo sich grölend und lachend noch einige Männer amüsierten. Sie feuerten sich gegenseitig an auch noch das nächste Glas zu leeren und schienen sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, statt Wein nur Wasser in die Becher der besonders Betrunkenen zu schütten, was die armen Tölpel schon gar nicht mehr bemerkten, sondern alles kippten, was ihnen vor die Nase gestellt wurde.

Der Picarde schob sich an der feucht-fröhlichen Runde vorbei und hoffte, nicht zum Mitmachen aufgefordert zu werden. Einmal hatte er eine Aufgabe hier zu erledigen und zum anderen wollte er nicht wie jener Mann enden, der abseits an einem der anderen Tische saß und von nichts auf der Welt mehr betroffen zu sein schien. Er hatte den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen und den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt, sodass von seinem Gesicht nichts zu sehen war. Die Kleidung eines Landarbeiters verriet, dass der Kerl wohl seinen ganzen Wochenlohn hier versoffen hatte. Ein Brief lag vor ihm, vielleicht hatte er schlechte Neuigkeiten bekommen und versucht im Alkohol zu vergessen. Planchet bemitleidete ihn nicht. Er hielt auf die Theke zu, hinter der Hélion stand und damit beschäftigt war einigermaßen für Ordnung zu sorgen, indem er seine Schankmägde von hie nach dort dirigierte und zugleich darauf achtete, dass die große Runde sich weiterhin friedlich verhielt und keine Prügelei in seiner Wirtschaft anzettelte.

Der Wirt bemerkte Planchet erst, als dieser am Tresen stand und über den Lärm hinweg rief: "Mein Herr schickt mich!"

"Wer?" Man hatte den Eindruck, Hélion müsse seine Stimme nicht sonderlich anstrengen um etwas lauter zu reden. Sein tiefer Bass dröhnte Planchet in den Ohren und unbewusst neigte er sich vor, um sich in halbwegs normaler Lautstärke mit dem anderen Mann verständigen zu können. "Monsieur d'Artagnan schickt mich! Ich soll-" Weiter kam der Picarde nicht, denn in diesem Moment sah Hélion auf und seine sonst so offene und freundliche Miene verfinsterte sich. Planchet folgte dem Blick des anderen zur Treppe in den oberen Teil des Hauses. Die Gästezimmer befanden sich dort und gerade stieg ein junger Mann die Stufen hinunter. Er mochte an die 30 Jahre alt sein und bewegte sich so selbstsicher auf die Theke zu, als gehörte sie ihm. Sein breites, unechtes Lächeln entblößte große, weiße Zähne und nicht zuletzt seine ausladende Armbewegung, als wolle er Hélion gönnerhaft auf die Schulter klopfen, machte den Herr nicht eben sympathischer für Planchet.

"Ah, mein guter Hélion! Endlich finde ich die Zeit um mit Euch über die letzte Weinlieferung zu reden." begrüßte er den Wirt und schenkte Planchet dabei etwa genauso viel Aufmerksamkeit wie einer lästigen Stubenfliege. Wohl ein Landadeliger - sein Akzent war unverkennbar und erinnerte an den d'Artagnans - der noch nicht lange in der Stadt war und sich für den König selbst hielt. Der Picarde verkniff sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen, als Hélion den Mann kurzerhand abfertigte: "Ich werde mich gleich um Euch kümmern, Monsieur d'Orfeuille. Ich bin beschäftigt."

Der mit d'Orfeuille Angesprochene schien kurz verwirrt, überspielte seine Verlegenheit dann aber indem er großmütig nickte. "Gewiss." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Mehr als ein Naserümpfen für die Zecher und ein verächtliches Stirnrunzeln für den Landarbeiter hatte er dabei nicht übrig. Planchet schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Hélion zu, der jetzt sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst wirkte und den Picarden erneut fragte: "Was sollst du?"

"Ich soll das Gepäck eines Herrn Bertrand de Batz-Castelmore holen. Monsieur d'Artagnan." fügte Planchet zur Sicherheit noch hinzu, falls sich ‚Papa' nicht mit vollem Namen angemeldet hatte. Hélion nickte verstehend. "Ja, so ein Herr hat heute ein Zimmer bezogen. Ein Verwandter des Musketierleutnants?"

Planchet hob nur die Schultern. Familienangelegenheiten sollten besser diskret behandelt werden und es stand ihm nicht zu, darüber zu plaudern. Dem Wirt schien die Geste Antwort genug, während dieser d'Orfeuille unvermittelt doch mit einem gewissen Interesse zu dem Picarden sah. Planchet ignorierte nun seinerseits den Mann, zumal ihm in dessen Nähe recht unbehaglich zu Mute war. Hélion bat um einen Moment Geduld und öffnete das 'Geheimfach' unter seiner Theke. Anschließend übergab er Planchet einen Schlüssel. "Das zweite Zimmer auf der rechten Seite."

"Danke." Der Picarde wollte sich schon beeilen, die Treppe herauf zu kommen, als Hélion ihn noch einmal aufhielt. "Ich begleite dich." Mit drei großen Schritten kam der Wirt hinter seiner Theke hervor und Planchet musste nicht fragen. Offensichtlich war es Monsieur d'Orfeuille, dem der Wirt noch ein paar Minuten länger entgehen wollte. Planchet folgte die Stufen hinauf. Hinter ihm ebbte der Lärm allmählich ab, die Feiernden schienen müde zu werden. Der Picarde fühlte sich beobachtet, während er im Flur zu den Gästezimmern verschwand, aber er blickte sich nicht um. Manche Dinge wollte er gar nicht zu genau wissen...

-------------------------------------

Der Landarbeiter sah noch immer auf den Brief vor sich und ließ sich vom Lärm der anderen Gäste nicht stören. Planchet, das vorsichtige Misstrauen in Persona, hatte ihn nicht erkannt. Was für einen Beweis, dass seine Verkleidung nicht zu durchschauen war brauchte Rochefort noch?

Von dem Gespräch zwischen Hélion und Planchet hatte der Stallmeister kein Wort verstehen können, dazu schlug die fröhliche Runde am anderen Tisch zu viel Krach. Stattdessen hatte Rochefort unter der Hutkrempe hinweg den dritten Mann im Bunde aufmerksam beobachtet. Er kam ihm bekannt vor; irgendwo, irgendwann war er dem Blonden schon einmal begegnet. Er vermochte sich nur nicht zu erinnern unter welchen Umständen genau das gewesen sein mochte.

Dem Stallmeister entging nicht d'Orfeuilles nachdenklicher Blick, mit dem dieser Wirt und Diener nachsah. Rochefort würde Hélion später noch genauer zu seinem Gast befragen müssen; vielleicht half das seiner Erinnerung auf die Sprünge. Jetzt vertiefte er sich zunächst wieder in den Bericht seines Agenten in der Gascogne. Rochefort hatte ihn beauftragt, einige Dinge in Erfahrung zu bringen. Eine Woche war nicht viel Zeit, um wirklich jedes Detail herauszufinden. Aber dieser knappe Brief verschaffte ihm zumindest einen ersten Überblick über das Leben einer gewissen Charlotte d'Artagnan.

Sie war das einzige Kind von Bertrand und Francoise de Batz de Castelmore d'Artagnan, 21 Jahre alt und schien vor etwas über drei Jahren spurlos verschwunden zu sein. Nun, das waren keine besonderen Neuigkeiten, Rochefort hätte lieber die Gründe dafür erfahren, weshalb die junge Dame von zu Hause ausgerissen war. Abenteuerlust? Es wäre eine Möglichkeit, immerhin konnte d'Artagnan mit dem Degen umgehen - ihr Vater würde es sie wohl anstelle eine Sohnes gelehrt haben - und hatte sich gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in Paris Hals über Kopf in die ersten Schwierigkeiten gestürzt.

Weiter handelte das Schreiben über die Familie, wer Bertrand und Francoise waren, wann sie verehelicht wurden und ähnliches mehr. Dabei holte der Agent weit aus und hielt wohl auch die Nachbarn für erwähnenswert: D'Orfeuille und du Peyrer. Rochefort schmunzelte versteckt. Das erklärte zumindest annähernd, wie Mademoiselle d'Artagnan bei den Musketieren unter Hauptmann de Tréville gelandet war.

Am Schluss hieß es noch, dass eine vage Spur des letzten Aufenthaltsortes der gesuchten Dame nach Meung führte. Rocheforts Schmunzeln wuchs sich zu einem belustigten Grinsen aus, was nicht sehr häufig geschah. In Meung hatte ein junger Narr unbedingt beweisen wollen, was für ein ganzer Kerl in ihm steckte. Kein Wunder, dass d'Artagnan den Stallmeister so hartnäckig verfolgt hatte. Es gehört wohl dazu seinen Erzfeind irgendwann zu stellen und in einem Duell zu beweisen, dass man kein dummer Junge vom Land sondern ein gestandener 'Mann' war.

Es wurde ruhig im Schrankraum. Nur noch zwei besonders Standhafte zechten weiterhin, ihre Saufkumpanen waren alle auffällig still geworden und versuchten sich wohl zu sammeln, um den Weg nach Hause noch allein finden zu können. Planchet und Hélion kamen gerade wieder die Treppe hinunter und Rochefort beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln den Picarden. Wie ein Packesel beladen verließ er den Tannenzapfen und der Stallmeister war zu neugierig, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte. Allerdings interessierte ihn der blondgelockte Gast mit dem auffällig falschen Lächeln noch mehr.

Hélion hatte nun keine Gelegenheit mehr ihm zu entkommen, zumal der junge Mann sich sofort von seinem Stuhl erhob und ihn noch am unteren Treppenabsatz stellte. Rochefort verstand im Gegensatz zu eben nun jedes Wort des folgenden Gesprächs.

Hélion fragte allerfreundlichst: "Wie kann ich Euch helfen, Monsieur?"

Der junge Mann legte eine sehr gepflegt wirkende Hand auf den Arm seines Gegenübers. "Die Frage ist, wie kann ich Euch helfen? Ich hörte, Ihr ward mit der letzten Weinlieferung nicht zufrieden?"

"Nein, war ich nicht." Hélion schüttelte die Hand ab. "Ich habe mir fast meine Stammgäste vergrault mit diesem Gesöff!"

"Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dies zu hören, mein Guter. Ich werde den verantwortlichen Kelter zur Rechenschaft ziehen; schließlich will ich Euch weiterhin zu meinen Kunden zählen. Ich versichere Euch, dass dies nicht noch einmal geschehen wird. Was genau war zu bemängeln, sagtet Ihr?"

Hélion brummelte erst irgendetwas Unverständliches. Offensichtlich war es nicht seine Absicht, noch einmal Geschäfte mit diesem Menschen zu machen. Andererseits schien der Wirt wehrlos gegen dessen einnehmende Freundlichkeit. "Wässrig", brachte Hélion schließlich knurrig hervor und der Händler - als solcher hatte er sich nun zu erkennen gegeben - nickte. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern", versicherte er noch einmal und er klang dabei wie ein Mann, dem es möglich war sich um _alles_ zu kümmern, nicht nur um solch profane Dinge wie einen schlechten Weißwein. Ein Mann, aalglatt und nicht zu fassen, der überall seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Rochefort misstraute Spielern. Wo hatte er ihn nur schon einmal gesehen?

Hélion nickte ebenfalls und flüchtete zurück hinter seine Theke. Er bellte den beiden Schankmägden zu, sich um die Gäste zu kümmern und wischte mit seinem Lappen dann eifrig über den Tresen. Offenbar war selbst dem aufdringlichen Händler bewusst, dass der Wirt ihr Gespräch für beendet hielt. Er zog sich seinerseits zu den Gästezimmern zurück.

Während die Mägde mit Hilfe der Zecher, die noch selbstständig laufen konnten die übrigen vor die Tür schafften, schob Rochefort sich den Hut aus dem Gesicht und faltete den Bericht. Er erhob sich während er das Papier einsteckte und gesellte sich nun seinerseits zu Hélion. "Wer war das?"

Der Wirt sah von seiner Arbeit auf und warf sich das Putztuch über die Schulter. Noch um keinen Deut besser gelaunt erklärte er: "Ich habe von ihm erzählt. Dieser Weinhändler, d'Orfeuille!" Hélion rotzte den Namen hin als sei er ein Schimpfwort. Rochefort sah unwillkürlich noch einmal die Treppe hinauf, wohin jener d'Orfeuille verschwunden war. Wie beiläufig fragte er: "Er ist heute angereist?"

"Ja, direkt aus der Gascogne. Da seht Ihr, wie immens wichtig ich ihm als Kunde sein muss. Wahrscheinlich bin ich noch sein Einziger."

"Er bemüht sich um Euch, fühlt Euch geschmeichelt." Der Stallmeister wechselte abrupt das Thema. "War das eben nicht Planchet?"

"Allerdings. Er hat das Gepäck eines gewissen Bertrand d'Artagnan geholt." erklärte Hélion unaufgefordert. "Scheint ein Verwandter des Musketiers zu sein und ist jetzt bei ihm untergekommen. Mich stört es nicht, die fehlende Miete knöpfe ich d'Orfeuille doppelt ab. Er scheint gemeinsam mit Monsieur d'Artagnan aus dem Süden angereist zu sein. Ich beneide den alten Mann nicht um so einen Reisegefährten. Er selbst sich wohl auch nicht. Hat ein Gesicht gezogen bei der Ankunft wie... Nun, als ob d'Artagnan, ich meine den Leutnant, mit einer Soldkürzung bestraft worden wäre."

Rochefort lachte, um der Genugtuung des Wirtes wegen, kurz auf. In Gedanken zog er jedoch schon ganz andere Schlüsse. Der Nachbar d'Orfeuille, also. Gerade erst angereist mit d'Artagnans Vater aus der Gascogne. Das konnte kein Zufall sein! Besonders nicht, wenn der Stallmeister in einer anderen Angelegenheit noch einen Boten aus dem Süden erwartete, der ebenfalls in diesen Tagen eintreffen sollte. Es war nicht mehr als ein Verdacht, doch er war dringend genug um weiter nachzuforschen. "Ihr traut diesem Händler nicht über den Weg." stellte er fest. Hélion schnaubte abfällig. "Ich wäre dumm, es zu tun."

"Mein Freund, ich schulde Euch noch einen Gefallen. Ist es nicht so? Dafür, dass Ihr mich hier seit fast einer Woche hier versteckt. Ich könnte versuchen im Gegenzug etwas mehr über Monsieur d'Orfeuille in Erfahrung zu bringen."

"Das würdet Ihr?"

Rochefort erwiderte nichts darauf. Solch ein Angebot stellte man nur einmal und entweder sein Gegenüber nahm es an, oder nicht. Fragen waren nicht erlaubt. Auch Hélion begriff das nun und blinzelte verschwörerisch. Welchen weiteren Gefallen er damit unwissentlich dem Stallmeister tat, musste er nicht wissen. Es war immer gut, einen Bauern irgendwo bereit stehen zu haben. Falls jemand anderes doch Fragen stellte und wissen wollte, was an d'Orfeuille so interessant war.

"Gut." Rochefort sah sich im Schrankraum um, der nun vollständig verlassen war. Eine Magd eilte noch umher und säuberte die Tische. Die Andere verdiente sich wohl zusätzlichen Lohn bei den Gästen und kam heute nicht zurück. "Lasst den Schlüssel heute von innen in der Türe stecken und schiebt nur den Riegel vor." Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung begab der Stallmeister sich in den dunkelsten Teil des Raumes und machte es sich auf einem Stuhl bequem. Er hatte guten Einblick auf die Treppe, sollte d'Orfeuille sich heute Nacht noch einmal davon stehlen würde es nicht unbemerkt bleiben.

-------------------------------------

Zwei Stunden später war es soweit. Rocheforts Instinkt hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Unsichere Schritte die Treppe hinunter kündigten an, dass sich jemand über die knarrenden Stufen ungehört nach unten begeben wollte. Der Stallmeister spähte von seinem Winkel aus in die Dunkelheit, doch erst als die Gestalt kaum drei Armeslängen von ihm entfernt vorbei schlich konnte er sie unzweifelhaft als Monsieur d'Orfeuille erkennen.

Der junge Mann erreichte die Tür, legte den Riegel um und schloss auf. Er zögerte, sah sich nach allein Seiten um und schien schließlich überzeugt, dass ihn niemand bemerkt hatte. Eilig huschte er auf die Straße und schloss die Tür. Rochefort schüttelte den Kopf und erhob sich von seinem Platz. Er spähte aus dem Fenster und sah d'Orfeuille gerade noch links die Straße hinunter gehen.

Lautlos und in einen dunklen Mantel gehüllt, verließ auch der Stallmeister das Wirtshaus. Allerdings nahm er sich die Zeit und schloss von außen wieder ab. Er schuldete es Hélion, dass nicht irgendwelche Halunken die offene Tür als Einladung verstanden. Anschließend begab er sich in die gleiche Richtung, die auch d'Orfeuille eingeschlagen hatte.

In der Nacht waren alle Katzen grau, doch einige von ihnen schienen sich auf zwei Beinen fortzubewegen. Gleichgültig wie groß der Vorsprung des Weinhändlers sein mochte, wachsame Augen beobachteten ihn und bedeuteten Rochefort, sich mal nach links, dann nach rechts zu wenden. Es gab einen Grund, warum der Kardinal über alle Vorgänge in der Stadt Bescheid zu wissen schien...

Der Weg, dem d'Orfeuille folgte, schien recht planlos zu sein. Offenbar versuchte er eventuelle Verfolger abzuschütteln. Schließlich jedoch stand sein Ziel fest, denn trotz aller Umwege erreichte Rochefort noch vor dem jungen Mann den Eingang zu den Gärten. Ein sarkastisches Zucken um Rocheforts Mundwinkel bewies, dass er, seit er einen Familienausflug samt falscher Gesellschafterin hier beobachtet hatte, noch immer wusste wie es sich in den Büschen zu verbergen galt. In diesem Fall leistete ihm die Nacht noch gute Dienste, sodass er sich nahe heranwagen konnte sobald d'Orfeuille hier war.

Schließlich erschien der junge Mann und blieb nervös am Eingang stehen. Er blickte die Straßen hinunter, wahrscheinlich wollte er sich mit jemandem treffen, der noch nicht erschienen war. Rochefort verhielt sich ruhig und versuchte nicht sich vorzustellen, ob ein Hut mit grellbunter Feder noch auffälliger als d'Orfeuilles Blondschopf gewesen wäre. Fast war der Weinhändler zu bedauern, er schien sich nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.

Als dann unvermittelt nicht etwa aus den Straßen, sondern von einem Nebenweg in die Gärten her zwei dunkel gekleidete Gestalten erschienen, zuckte der junge Mann erschrocken zusammen. Rasch kamen die anderen Beiden näher; der größere von beiden hinkte und setzte die Füße voreinander, als stächen ihm tausend kleine Nadeln in die Sohlen. Rochefort spähte über einen Zweig und war herzlich wenig überrascht die Gesichter der Neuankömmlinge hinter den verbergenden Schals nicht erkennen zu können. Er verließ sich im Folgenden wieder ganz auf seine Ohren.

Mit gedämpfter Stimme fragte der Eine: "Habt Ihr es?"

D'Orfeuille nickte nervös. "Ja. Es war nicht leicht den Schmied ausfindig zu machen, aber-"

"Wo ist es?" herrschte ihn der Hinkende an. D'Orfeuille wich einen halben Schritt zurück und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Nicht hier. Ich übergebe es meinem Auftraggeber nur persönlich."

Ein grober Griff um seinen Kragen ließ den Weinhändler seine kühnen Worte wohl gleich wieder bereuen. D'Orfeuille wand sich vor Angst, aber konnte sich nicht befreien. Einer der Maskierten sagte: "Er schickt uns. Wo ist es?"

"N-nein! Es war so abgemacht!"

"Die Abmachung wurde geändert."

"Das ist bedauerlich, Messieurs. Aber ich habe das Gewehr nicht hier. Es ist versteckt."

Die beiden Maskierten tauschten einen Blick und schienen sich stumm auf etwas zu einigen. Der Hinkende öffnete schließlich seine Faust um d'Orfeuilles Kragen. Aufatmend rückte der junge Mann ihn sich wieder zurecht und schien neuen Mut zu fassen. Sicherer als zuvor verlangte er: "Richtet dem Herrn aus, dass ich ihm die Ware nur persönlich übergeben werde. Er soll mich morgen gegen Mittag im "Tannenzapfen" aufsuchen."

Die Dreistigkeit der Forderung schien seinen Gegenübern nicht zu gefallen. Einer von ihnen trat drohend näher und erneut wich der junge Mann zurück. Der Hinkende raunte ihm zu: "Mittag?"

D'Orfeuille schwitzte, aber blieb standhaft. "Ich muss mich zuvor noch um eine... persönliche Angelegenheit kümmern. Sie ist sehr wichtig für mich, ich war schon einige Zeit nicht mehr in der Stadt. Ich muss alte Beziehungen auffrischen, damit niemand Verdacht schöpft. Es dürfte sich schon herumgesprochen haben, dass ich in Paris weile." Der junge Mann redete sich um Kopf und Kragen, seine Zunge wollte offensichtlich nicht mehr still stehen. Wieder tauschten die anderen Beiden einen Blick. Schließlich sagte einer von ihnen: "Wir werden es ausrichten." Damit drehten sie sich abrupt um. Der Hinkende hatte sichtlich Mühe mit seinem Kumpanen Schritt zu halten, aber schließlich verschwanden sie genauso plötzlich, wie sie aufgetaucht waren.

D'Orfeuille zog mit zittrigen Fingern ein Taschentuch aus dem Hemdsärmel und wischte sich über die Stirn. Er wartete noch eine Zeitlang, dann brach auch er wieder auf. Rochefort seinerseits war sicher, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde, den Maskierten zu folgen. Sie stellten sich bei Weitem geschickter an als der Weinhändler - Der Bote. Rochefort hatte ihn gefunden.


	35. Szene XXXV

**XXXV**

Dass die Dinge im Hauptquartier der Musketiere wieder ihren gewohnten Gang nahmen, brachte nicht nur Vorteile mit sich; so musste Monsieur de Tréville gerade einen äußerst unangenehmen Besucher herumschlagen, der sich an diesem Morgen noch vor allen Anderen - sogar vor dem Adjutanten oder dem Leutnant - Zutritt ins Arbeitszimmer verschafft hatte: Monsieur de Payen schwitzte wie ein Schwein und hatte den passenden hochroten Kopf und die vor Erregung quiekende Stimme dazu. "Ihr habt noch immer keinen Plan für die Sicherheit auf dem Jagdfest vorgelegt!"

Er sagte 'Fest', obgleich es sich bei der Aktivität um nicht mehr als einen Ausflug des gelangweilten Monarchen handelte. Wahrscheinlich wollte Payen so seiner eigenen Stellung in dieser Geschichte mehr Gewicht verleihen. Ihm oblag es, die Jagd zu organisieren - und unter anderem eben auch die Leibwache des Königs nach ihrer Aufstellung zu befragen. "Seine Majestät wird ungeduldig."

Tréville verzog die Lippen zu etwas, das beinahe einem verächtlichen Lächeln gleichgekommen wäre. 'Der König kann warten' war wohl kaum die Antwort, die sein Gegenüber hätte hören wollen. "Was ist mit Essarts?" erwiderte der Hauptmann darum und beobachtete mit heimlichen Vergnügen, dass Payen empört Luft holte und dadurch endgültig einem Borstenvieh ähnelte, das zu kurz am Futtertrog gekommen war. Offensichtlich war Trévilles Schwager ebenfalls noch nicht sehr weit mit dieser Art von Planung oder er hatte einen fähigeren Adjutanten, der Payen an der Tür abgewimmelt hatte.

Der Herr Zeremonienmeister in spe war nun genügend aufgeplustert und schnaufte: "Drei Tage, Hauptmann! Soviel Zeit bleibt Euch noch." Damit wandte sich Payen grußlos um und... watschelte aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Tréville hinter seinem Schreibtisch erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick ins Vorzimmer, ehe die Tür hinter dem ungebetenen Gast wieder ins Schloss fiel. Sonst schien kein Besucher mehr zu warten vorgelassen zu werden. Duvoir musste in einer Ahnung dafür gesorgt haben, dass nach Payen niemand mehr seinen Vorgesetzten für die nächste Stunde belästigte. Vielleicht hatte Tréville seinem Adjutanten eben sehr Unrecht getan, und Duvoir war sogar ganz außerordentlich fähig.

Drei Tage? Das war verdammt wenig Zeit, auch wenn Payen niemals hätte ahnen können aus welchem eigentlichem Grund der Hauptmann nun resigniert den Kopf schüttelte. Eine ganze Woche war verstrichen, ohne dass ihm eine Lösung eingefallen wäre. Als ob sich in den verbleibenden Tagen Essarts plötzlich eines Besseren besinnen und von allein aufgeben würde! Der Zettel, den er heute früh auf seinem Schreibtisch gefunden hatte, sprach für sich: "Er ist da." stand dort in krakeliger Handschrift. Das war alles, sonst gab es keine Nachricht. Das war auch nicht nötig, Tréville wusste nur zu gut, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Essarts hatte das ganze Vorhaben nicht fallen gelassen und würde es auf Gedeih und Verderb umsetzen. Hier weiter tatenlos zu sitzen, würde daran nichts ändern.

Der Hauptmann lächelte bitter über seine eigenen Gedanken. Reichlich spät fiel ihm ein, dass er diese Sache nicht aussitzen konnte. Es war auf der einen Seite aber auch zu verlockend, Essarts gewähren zu lassen und einen Erzfeind dadurch loszuwerden. Nur leider lauteten Trévilles Befehle anders. Vielleicht hätte es eines Befehls auch gar nicht bedurft, um ein Familienmitglied von dieser Torheit abzuhalten. Wenn nicht auch Essarts nur seine Pflicht getan hätte.

Die Angelegenheit war verfahren. Einiges hing davon ab, ob dem Hauptmann der Musketiere nun seine Karriere oder die Familienehre wichtiger war. Wenn der König doch nur ein etwas verlässlicherer 'Freund' gewesen wäre... Familie! Anne-Louisewürde ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er ihren Bruder in die Falle laufen ließ. Und vielleicht war auch Tréville es müde geworden, in den Ränkespielen des Hofes mitzumischen. Entschlossen erhob er sich aus dem Sessel, um einen mehr als schweren Gang anzutreten, geradewegs in die Höhle des Löwen: Zum Kardinalspalais.

Schon um den Schreibtisch herumgetreten und eine Hand nach der Klinke der Geheimtür ausgestreckt, ließ ein fast zaghaftes Klopfen ihn innehalten. Der Hauptmann trat eine Schritt zurück und wandte sich um, gerade als Gaston seinen Kopf ins Arbeitszimmer steckte und ankündigte: "Herr, da ist noch jemand, der Euch zu sprechen verlangt."

Tréville runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, über seinen Diener hinweg ins Vorzimmer zu spähen, doch konnte er niemanden sehen. "Wimmel ihn ab!" machte er schließlich eine unmissverständliche Geste und drehte sich schon wieder um, davon ausgehend dass Gaston dem Befehl sofort nachkommen würde. Allerdings rief sein Diener plötzlich: "Aber... Monsieur! Ihr könnt doch nicht-"

"Ich kann!" sagte eine dritte Stimme, die dem Hauptmann verdächtig bekannt vorkam, sie aber nicht gleich einer Person zuordnen konnte. Das Auftreten jenes Mannes indes, der sich nun einfach an Gaston vorbei ins Arbeitszimmer drängelte, erinnerte nur zu sehr an eine Begebenheit vor kaum zwei Wochen; damals hatte Leutnant d'Artagnan den Diener in ziemliche Verlegenheit gebracht und auch jetzt stammelte Gaston, als Tréville sich ein weiteres Mal umwandte: "Verzeiht, Herr."

"Es ist gut, Gaston." Der Hauptmann winkte seinem Diener, sich zu entfernen, der unter vielen schuldbewussten Verneigungen die Tür hinter sich zuzog. Erst dann richtete Tréville das Wort an den unverhofften Besucher und ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht weiter anmerken, wer sich da so nachdrücklich Zutritt verschafft hatte. "Es ist einige Zeit her, Monsieur. Willkommen in meinem Haus."

Bertrand de Batz-Castelmore d'Artagnan zögerte und in seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. Wie es schien überschnitt sich seine Erinnerung an "den kleinen Arnaud" nicht mit dem, was der Hauptmann der Musketiere repräsentierte. In der Tat hatte Tréville mit nur zwei Sätzen verdeutlicht, wo der Ältere sich befand und mit wem er nun sprach. Die so aufgezeigte Grenze schien Bertrand indes herzlich wenig zu beeindrucken. Er wechselte recht schnell von einer zurückhaltenden zur entschlossen Haltung eines Mannes, der zwar wusste, dass einige Jahre ins Land gegangen waren, aber der nichtsdestotrotz die eigentliche Respektsperson in diesem Raum war. Zumindest, was die Lebenserfahrung anging. Großzügig stellte Bertrand darum fest: "Es war nicht übertrieben, was man in der Heimat von Euren Erfolgen gehört hat, Arnaud."

Tréville nickte und widerstand der Versuchung, enerviert zu seufzen. Sich mit einem gascognischen Dickkopf zu messen wäre sinnlos, insbesondere, wenn es sich um einen sicher nicht aus reinem Zufall hier befindlichen alten Bekannten handelte. Er bedeutete Bertrand höflich, sich doch zu setzen und verschob in Gedanken seine Unterredung mit dem werten Herrn Kardinal um eine Stunde nach hinten. Bertrand jedoch schlug mit einer knappen Geste die Einladung aus und so blieb auch der Hauptmann stehen. Offensichtlich hielt der Ältere nicht viel von der Gastfreundschaft Trévilles - oder von dem Musketier an sich - und wollte gleich zur Sache kommen. Worum es sich dabei handelte, musste der Hauptmann nicht lange erraten.

"Entlasst Euren Leutnant aus dem Dienst!" forderte Bertrand auch gleich unumwunden. Zu viele Worte zu verlieren war noch nie seine Art gewesen, soweit sein Gegenüber das beurteilen konnte. Tréville nickte und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. "So einfach ist das nicht."

"Warum nicht?" herrschte Bertrand ihn an und wischte gleich darauf jeden Ansatz zu einer Rechtfertigung beiseite. "Es scheint auch ziemlich einfach zu sein, in diese Kompanie aufgenommen zu werden. Sogar für meine-"

"Für Charles d'Artagnan, ja." fiel ihm dieses Mal der Hauptmann ruhig, aber bestimmt ins Wort. Bertrand schien gleich darauf schon wieder lospoltern und dem Herrn vor sich gehörig die Meinung sagen zu wollen, doch eine beschwichtigende Geste Trévilles und ein Blick zur geschlossenen Tür hin, hießen den Gascogner für den Moment schweigen. Trotz allen gerechten Vaterzorns sah Bertrand wohl doch ein, dass in diesen Räumen manche Dinge nicht laut ausgesprochen werden sollten. Jetzt setzte er sich und der Hauptmann ahnte, dass er bei 'einer Stunde' noch nicht großzügig genug geschätzt hatte. Die folgende Unterredung mochte eine ganze Zeit länger dauern, als nur eine Hofschranze wie Payen abzuwimmeln.

Also nahm auch Tréville wieder den Platz hinter seinem Schreibtisch ein und kurz ging es ihm durch den Kopf, ob Monsieur d'Artagnans père unvermuteter Besuch im Zusammenhang damit stand, dass der Leutnant der Kompanie sich heute Morgen noch nicht zum Rapport gemeldet hatte. Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit war es so, auch wenn Tréville daran zweifelte, dass Bertrand seiner Tochter wirklich ein Erscheinen zum Dienst verbieten konnte. Vielleicht ging sie nur der Konfrontation hier aus dem Weg und überließ es getrost ihrem Vorgesetzten, die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. War das nun feige oder schlau von ihr?

"Also?" brachte Bertrand nach einer Weile gegenseitigen stummen Musterns zwischen den Zähnen hervor und obgleich Tréville wusste, wonach genau sein Gegenüber fragte, gewann er noch ein wenig Zeit, indem er zurück gab: "Es ist eine sehr komplizierte Angelegenheit."

"Oh, ja! Haltet Euch nur nicht mit Details auf, Monsieur."

"Die Details kommen ohnehin einem Staatsgeheimnis gleich und sollten nicht offen ausgesprochen werden."

Offensichtlich_ wollte_ Bertrand an dieser Stelle alles missverstehen und polterte darum in einer Lautstärke, die noch Gaston im Vorzimmer den Kopf einziehen ließ: "Als Vater einer der Beteiligten werdet Ihr mich jetzt in Euer kleines 'Staatsgeheimnis' einweihen, Arnaud."

Fast hätte Tréville aufgelacht. Wie schmeichelhaft der Ältere doch von ihm und seiner Tochter dachte! "Wie Ihr wünscht, doch nichts von dem Folgenden darf diesen Raum verlassen." Und im Anschluss an diese verschwörerisch klingenden Worte berichtete der Hauptmann dann in kürzester Version davon, wie es sich mit den Diamantspangen der Königin zugetragen hatte und was später vor la Rochelle geschehen war, als d'Artagnan schließlich Musketier und später Leutnant in dieser Kompanie wurde. Am Ende trug Bertrand trotz aller langen Erklärungen, bei denen er den Hauptmann nicht einmal unterbrochen hatte, noch immer eine sehr verkniffene Miene und er reduzierte die gesamte Geschichte auf eine einzige Frage: "Warum habt Ihr Charlotte nicht umgehend nach Hause geschickt?"

"Ich hätte es getan, das könnt Ihr mir glauben! Gleich am ersten Tag, als d'Artagnan vor mir im Arbeitszimmer stand und anstelle eines Empfehlungsschreibens nur einen bekannten Namen und einige Beteuerungen und Ausreden aufzuweisen hatte."

"Wenn ich mein Kind hergeschickt hätte, hätte es das beste Empfehlungsschreiben von ganz Frankreich mit sich geführt." knurrte Bertrand und sah noch immer so aus, als würde er dem Hauptmann kein Wort von seiner abenteuerlichen Erzählung glauben. Charlotte sollte die Ehre der Königin gerettet haben? Lächerlich!

"Eben das war auch mir bewusst, Monsieur." Tréville bemühte sich um Gelassenheit, auch wenn ihn die Starrköpfigkeit seines Gegenübers fast zu einigen deutlichen Worten reizte. Worte wie: 'Wusste ich denn, dass Ihr nicht vielleicht doch irgendwo einen Sohn gelassen habt, der außer Eurem guten Namen nichts weiter bei sich führte?' Doch äußerst diplomatisch und mit einem unechten Schmunzeln gab er zu: "Ich wurde an jenem Tag schlicht und ergreifend überlistet. D'Artagnan brach nach einer überhasteten Flucht aus diesem Arbeitszimmer", wohlweislich verschwieg der Hauptmann an dieser Stelle Rochefort, "mehrere Duelle mit dreien meiner besten Musketiere vom Zaun. Aber es ergab sich zufällig so, dass alle Vier gemeinsam den Gardisten des Kardinals eine Lektion erteilten. Der junge Gascogner unter ihnen beeindruckte damit Seine Majestät so außerordentlich, dass mir gar nichts anderes als eine Protektion über d'Artagnan übrig blieb. Oder hätte ich sie in diesem Moment vorm Hofe bloß stellen und in Schimpf und Schande zurück nach Castelmore jagen sollen?"

Bertrand schnaubte abfällig, aber wahrscheinlich nur deshalb, weil er dem Hauptmann nicht unbedingt Recht geben wollte. Zugleich schien ihm nur zu gut bewusst zu sein, dass alles sehr plausibel klang und er nicht weiter die Schuld an der Entwicklung Tréville in die Schuhe schieben konnte. "Trotzdem wusstet Ihr zu jenem Zeitpunkt schon, was es mit diesem 'jungen Gascogner' auf sich hat!"

"Ich mag etwas geahnt haben, das ist alles. Die Verkleidung ist sehr gut, wenn man die Hintergründe nicht kennt."

"Ha!" Der trotzige Ausruf des Älteren zeigte keinen Triumph, sondern überspielte nur Bertrands Ratlosigkeit vor den besseren Argumenten. Deswegen wischte er nun rigoros alle weiteren Einwände und Erklärungen beiseite, als er sagte: "Jetzt ist Schluss mit dieser Farce. Ihr werdet einen Weg finden, ohne großen Skandal Euren Leutnant zu entlassen!"

Der Hauptmann wusste, dass er durchaus in der Lage gewesen wäre einen solchen Weg zu finden. Aber dennoch sträubte er sich gegen die Vorstellung, d'Artagnan vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen, nur weil ihr Vater es verlangte. Hatte Bertrand sich eigentlich nie gefragt, aus welchem Grund seine Tochter wirklich nach Paris geflohen war, weit weg aus dem väterlichen Einflussbereich? Nun, Tréville _hatte_ gefragt, bevor er die junge Frau tatsächlich als Musketier in seiner Kompanie akzeptierte und damit weiterhin Protektion versprach.

Als hätte der Gott des Zufalls ein Einsehen gehabt, erklang es aus dem Vorzimmer plötzlich dumpf, aber dennoch nicht zu überhören: "Er ist hier?!" Offensichtlich war der Leutnant doch noch erschienen und gerade von Gaston darüber informiert worden, dass im Arbeitszimmer noch ein Besucher war. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und eine sichtlich aufgebrachte und zugleich unendlich verlegene d'Artagnan trat ein, während von Trévilles Diener nur ein klägliches Protestseufzen zu hören war, ehe er wieder allein im Vorraum zurückblieb.

D'Artagnan schien sich doch gerade rechtzeitig noch an die gebotenen Umgangsformen zu erinnern und verneigte sich leicht vor ihrem Vorgesetzten, ehe sie mit unverhohlenem Zorn ihren Vater anstarrte. Bertrand starrte nicht minder wütend zurück und wahrscheinlich lagen ihnen beiden gleichzeitig tadelnde Worte für das Verhalten des jeweils anderen auf der Zunge. Ehe einer von ihnen - oder Vater und Tochter zugleich - jedoch auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, räusperte sich Tréville und erinnerte so an seine Anwesenheit.

"Verzeiht, mon capitaine", wandte sich d'Artagnan endlich ihrem Vorgesetzten zu und es war nicht leicht zu deuten, ob sie sich für ihr unhöfliches Eindringen oder für das ihre Vaters entschuldigte. Wahrscheinlich war beides der Fall und Tréville nickte zur Kenntnisnahme. Ihm war es gar nicht unrecht, dass sein Leutnant hereingestürmt war und dieses Gespräch unterbrach. Vielleicht gab es der Tatsache, dass er in drei Tagen vielleicht nicht mehr Hauptmann sein würde doch das eine Gute abzuringen, dass er sich dann auch nicht mehr mit dem Familienzwist der d'Artagnans herumschlagen musste.

Von diesen Gedanken ahnten besagte d'Artagnans natürlich nichts, als Bertrand sich nun etwas schwerfällig erhob und betont widerwillig den Kopf vor Tréville neigte. Nicht zuviel, selbstverständlich! Es war mehr ein angedeutetes Nicken, eine Mahnung, dass der "kleine Arnaud" ihr Gespräch nicht vergessen sollte und sich um die Forderung Bertrands zu kümmern hatte. Seine Tochter erfuhr jetzt durch kein Wort von dem, was besprochen worden war. Aber d'Artagnan fragte auch nicht nach, sie konnte es sich wohl nur zu gut denken. Ihrer verschlossenen Miene war nichts weiter anzumerken, aber der Hauptmann vermutete, dass Monsieur de Batz bereits gestern eingetroffen war und mit einem Besuch im Hauptquartier gedroht hatte.

Allerdings schien sich Bertrand seines Sieges doch noch nicht ganz sicher zu sein. Also griff er nun zum letzten Mittel um zu verdeutlichen, dass seine Tochter keinen Tag länger als Leutnant dienen konnte, sollte und durfte. Mit einem auffällig freundlichen Lächeln sagte er an den Hauptmann gewandt: "Ich habe es bis gerade beinahe vergessen, aber ich soll Euch die besten Grüße meines Reisegefährten, Monsieur d'Orfeuille, ausrichten."

Das war nicht nur für d'Artagnan ein Schlag ins Gesicht, die schon auf dem Weg zur Tür plötzlich erstarrte und sich sichtlich blass geworden umwandte; vor neuerlicher Wut oder vor Erschrecken konnte der Hauptmann nicht sagen. Die Neuigkeit traf ihn nicht weniger unvermittelt, wenn auch aus anderen, äußerst beunruhigenden Gründen. Allerdings ließ er sich nichts weiter anmerken, sondern erwiderte höflich: "Ich danke Euch. Ich verstehe demnach recht, dass Monsieur d'Orfeuille mit Euch in Paris eingetroffen ist?" - "Du hast ihn mitgebracht?!" rief d'Artagnan dazwischen und wirkte dermaßen fassungslos, dass sie die beruhigend gemeinte Geste von Tréville in ihre Richtung wohl nicht bemerkte.

"So ist es." Bertrand nickte, und jetzt wirkte seine Miene durchaus triumphierend.

"Nun, dann werdet Ihr eine angenehm kurzweilige Reise hinter Euch haben." sagte der Hauptmann schnell, ehe Mademoiselle an Ort und Stelle über ihren Vater herfallen konnte oder sonst etwas unüberlegtes tat. "Übermittelt doch auch meinerseits Grüße, wenn Ihr ihn trefft."

Bertrand schien den gewissen Unterton in der Stimme seines Gegenübers gehört zu haben, das Thema jetzt fallen zu lassen und die Situation für alle Anwesenden nicht noch unangenehmer zu machen. Also nickte er nur und sah zu seiner Tochter, die so fest die Lippen aufeinander gepresst hatte, dass sie einen dünnen Strich bildeten. Wieder sah sich Tréville in der Rolle eines Schlichters, die er eigentlich nicht übernehmen wollte. "Nun, Leutnant", wählte er bewusst die Anrede mit dem Rang um zu zeigen, dass bei dieser Unterredung nichts weiter geschehen war und auch nichts geschehen würde, "Monsieur d'Artagnan und Ihr werdet sicher einiges zu bereden haben. Ich gewähre Euch für diesen Tag Urlaub, um Euch ganz den Familienangelegenheiten zu widmen." 'und Euren Vater von diesem Arbeitszimmer fern zu halten.' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und wieder einmal schien es so, als könne d'Artagnan genau heraus hören, was er_ nicht_ laut sagte. Sie verneigte sich ergeben und nur wenig dankbar. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie sich lieber bis spät in die Nacht in die Arbeit gestürzt, anstatt sich mit eben jenen Familienangelegenheiten herumschlagen zu müssen.

Zu Bertrand hin, der mittlerweile fast Besitz ergreifend neben seine Tochter getreten war, sagte Tréville: "Ich danke Euch für Euren Besuch. Es war sehr erfreulich nach langer Zeit wieder mit einem Freund meines Vaters geredet zu haben."

"Die Freude war ganz meinerseits", knurrte Bertrand nicht ganz aufrichtig im Wettstreit um die beste Höflichkeitsfloskel, neigte noch einmal den Kopf und drehte sich dann abrupt um, um das Arbeitszimmer zu verlassen. D'Artagnan folgte ihm nicht sofort, sondern sah noch einmal zu ihrem Hauptmann, der allerdings gedankenverloren zum Fenster starrte. Also machte auch sie beinahe trotzig auf dem Absatz kehrt und eilte ihrem Vater nach, ohne noch ein falsches Grußwort an ihren Vorgesetzten zu verlieren. Vielleicht hatte sie die Erwähnung ihres Rangs doch nicht richtig gedeutet...

Tréville seinerseits bemerkte kaum, dass die Tür eher schwungvoll ins Schloss knallte, als normal zugezogen zu werden. An einen Besuch im Kardinalspalais war nun nicht mehr zu denken. Ein neues Problem hatte sich hinzugesellt und vereitelte eine Namensnennung aller Verschwörer. Der Hauptmann hatte Monsieur d'Orfeuille noch nie ausstehen können. Der Kerl war nichts weiter als ein schmeichlerischer Emporkömmling und mehr als einmal hatte Tréville ihn in seiner Jugend verprügelt, wenn sich die Gelegenheit eines Aufeinandertreffens ergab. Leider hatte Essarts es für eine gute Idee gehalten, d'Orfeuille zu vertrauen. Aber sein Schwager hatte wohl kaum damit gerechnet, dass dieser schmierige... Provinzler auch noch Monsieur de Batz mit in die Sache hineinziehen würde. Wahrscheinlich sogar ohne Bertrands Wissen. Ja, der alte Mann mochte aufbrausend sein und im Augenblick zornig auf die Welt im großen und ganzen. Aber gewiss war er kein Intrigant. Doch ändert das nichts daran, dass d'Artagnans Vater und sie selbst in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken mochte.

Ein Bauernopfer, d'Orfeuilles Rückversicherung - und am Ende sein eigentlicher Einsatz und Gewinn in diesem Spiel...


	36. Szene XXXVI

**Autor's Note: **_Updatet: 3-26-07. Über anderthalb Jahre für ein neues (und dann auch noch kurzes!) Kapitel. Wahrscheinlich erinnert sich mittlerweile niemand mehr, worum es in der Geschichte eigentlich ging. Ich empfehle darum, die Kapitel **IV, VII, X, XV, XXVI, XXX **und/oder** XXXIV** noch einmal zu überfliegen - das hat mir selbst auch geholfen, wieder reinzukommen. Bei dem Tempo wird 'Quo Vadis' in den nächsten 25 Jahren übrigens abgeschlossen sein, habe ich ausgerechnet. ^^' _

**

* * *

****XXXVI**

Auf dem Weg zurück in die Rue des Fossoyeurs war kein Wort zwischen Vater und Tochter gefallen. Sie straften sich gegenseitig mit finsterem Schweigen und vermieden es, dem jeweils anderen auch nur einen Seitenblick zuzuwerfen. Erst an der Haustür zur Mansarde ergriff Bertrand das Wort. "Ich will, dass du nach Hause kommst."

Die Forderung, so direkt sie auch gesprochen war, entlockte d'Artagnan nicht mehr als ein ungerührtes: "Ich komme gerade nach Hause." während sie die Tür öffnete und in ihre Wohnung schritt. Damit gab sich ihr Vater selbstverständlich nicht zufrieden und ihn weiterhin zu ignorieren war schon aus dem Grunde erfolglos, weil Betrand ihr auf dem Fuße in die Küche folgte. "Deine Mutter-"

"Mama hat damit nichts zu schaffen!" fuhr d'Artagnan ihm aufgebracht über den Mund. Für einen Moment war Monsieur de Batz sprachlos geworden über diese Frechheit und so redete seine Tochter aufgebracht weiter: "Sie würde nie... _Du_ hast ihn mitgebracht!"

Bertrand fand seine Sprache wieder und schnaubte verächtlich. "D'Orfeuille? Er wollte-"

"Ich weiß, was dieser Wurm will!" patzte die junge Frau in gehöriger Lautstärke und mit geballten Fäusten. Ihr Gegenüber schien dieweil genug davon zu haben, dass man ihm ständig ins Wort fiel und das auch noch auf so ungehörige Weise. Obgleich er es sonst niemals getan hätte, ergriff Betrand Partei für den Weinhändler gegen seine aufmüpfige Tochter. "Monsieur d'Orfeuille ist ein ehrenwerter Herr und ich erlaube nicht, dass du so von ihm sprichst. Er war mir ein angenehmer Gefährte auf der Reise, weltgewandt und", er hob eine Hand, als d'Artagnan erneut auffahren wollte. Die kleine Geste verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht, die junge Frau war in der Tat nur noch ein freches Wort davon entfernt sich eine Ohrfeige einzuhandeln und schwieg zähneknirschend, während ihr Vater fortfuhr: "...und erfolgreich. Er hat etwas aus seinem Leben gemacht."

"Er ist ein-! Ach, ist doch gleichgültig. Planchet!" Die junge Frau beendete die Diskussion mit dem Ruf nach ihrem Diener, der erstaunlich schnell im Vergleich zu seinen üblichen Zeiten zwischen Befehl und Ausführung auf der Türschwelle erschien. Offenbar hatte er nur einen Raum weiter nicht Staub gewischt und jedes Wort des Streites vernommen. "Herr?"

Bertrand schnaubte abfällig über die Anrede und wieder zog d'Artagnan vor seine Äußerung zu ignorieren. "War während unserer Abwesenheit jemand hier?" Potentielle Mörder, Spione, Botenjungen, ihre Freunde - irgendwer, der genug Ausrede bot um das Haus zu verlassen und so ihrem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen. Tatsächlich nickte Planchet. "Jemand mit dem Namen d'Orfeuille stand an der Tür, kurz bevor Ihr zum Hauptquartier gegangen seid, Herr."

"Was wollte er?"

"Er behauptete, ich hätte gestern aus dem "Tannenzapfen" nicht nur das Gepäck von Monsieur d'Artagnan père genommen, sondern auch von seinen Dingen etwas fortgetragen." Leise Empörung schwang bei diesen Worten mit, dass dem untadeligen Diener Diebstahl unterstellt worden war. "Ich habe ihn mit Hinweis darauf, sich an meinen Herrn zu wenden, abgewimmelt."

Was dem Diener üblicherweise ein Nicken, das richtige getan zu haben eingebracht hätte, veranlasste d'Artagnan nun zu einem entnervten Seufzen. An ihren Vater gewandt, der stirnrunzelnd zugehört hatte und zu überlegen schien, ob ihm fremdes Eigentum in seinen Habseligkeiten aufgefallen war, meinte sie spitz: "Offenbar braucht dein ehrenwerter Herr doch einen Vorwand, um in meine Wohnung eindringen zu wollen. Sehr angenehm, wahrhaftig!"

"Bah, dein lausiger Lakai wird tatsächlich zuviel herangeschleppt haben."

"Wenn du das denkst, dann geh hin und sieh in deinem Gepäck nach!"

"Wage es nicht, die Stimme gegen mich zu heben! Ich bin dein Vater."

"Rabenvater!"

"Charlotte...!"

Nur Planchet hörte das Anklopfen und floh mit eingezogenem Kopf aus der Küche. Der Streit folgte ihm jedoch bis an die Haustür und entging dort wohl auch nicht

dem unerwarteten Besucher; als der Diener öffnete, zog Aramis den Kopf zurück - ganz so, als ob er gerade noch das Ohr ans Holz gelegt hatte, um zu lauschen. Der Musketier setzte rasch eine völlig unschuldige Miene auf. Nicht, dass er sich überhaupt vor Planchet hätte rechtfertigen müssen, aber vor sich selbst war er wohl zur Überzeugung gekommen, nur aus Besorgnis den Kopf den einzelnen Wortfetzen näher geneigt zu haben.

Planchet verneigte sich, um sich keinen Rüffel für ein allzu freches Starren einzufangen und ließ Aramis ein. Gerade hatte der Streit in der Küche eine neue Qualität gewonnen. Vater und Tochter schimpften in gehöriger Lautstärke in der Sprache ihrer Heimat und weder Musketier noch Diener verstanden davon auch nur ein okzitanisches Wort. Besonders Freundliches schienen sie sich jedenfalls nicht zu sagen zu haben und Aramis hatte unwillkürlich eine Hand an den Degengriff gelegt, als er die Schwelle zur Küche überschritt. Was bot sich ihm auch für ein Bild? D'Artagnan stritt mit einem älteren Mann, und eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit in den Temperamenten und Gesten war für den Beobachter nicht zu leugnen. Beide schienen von hitzigem Gemüt und hatten die Fäuste in den Taschen geballt.

Immerhin bemerkte d'Artagnan den Gast aus den Augenwinkeln und rief überrascht: "Aramis! Wo kommt Ihr plötzlich her?" Ein gewisser Akzent war deutlicher als sonst aus dem Französischen hinauszuhören und veranlasste den Musketier zu einem verwunderten Blinzeln. "Planchet hat mich- Sollte ich besser gehen?"

"Nein!" Der Leutnant trat vor, fasste den Freund beim Arm und führte ihn geradezu aus der Küche ab. Aramis blieb nicht einmal die Zeit sich von dem Fremden angemessen zu verabschieden, dessen durchbohrenden Blick beiden Musketieren bis in den Flur folgte, ehe d'Artagnan die Tür zur Küche zuzog. Dort atmete sie erst einmal tief durch, aber Spuren der zornigen Auseinandersetzung blieben dennoch in ihrer Miene zurück. "Verzeiht, dass Ihr das mitanhören musstet."

Aramis winkte ab, doch sein deutlich verwirrter Blick stellte genug Fragen. Zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen brachte die junge Frau als Erklärung hervor: "Mein Vater, Bertrand de Batz-Castelmore."

"...Aha."

"Was führt Euch her?"

Aramis' Skepsis und vielleicht auch Neugierde wichen nicht aus seiner Miene, aber er folgte dem Themenwechsel. "Nachricht von Rochefort."

"Endlich! Worum geht es?"

"Der Herr Stallmeister bittet uns zum "Tannenzapfen". Es sei dringend."

"Dann sollten wir ihn nicht warten lassen." Die Erleichterung war d'Artagnan deutlich anzusehen und sie bedeutete dem Freund, sich nur einen Moment noch zu gedulden. Sie öffnete die Küchentür wieder, gerade nur soweit um den Kopf hereinzustecken und ihren Vater darüber zu unterrichten, dass sie nun gehen werde. Aramis erhaschte nur einen kurzen Blick auf Monsieur de Batz, aber dieser genügte auch schon um den Musketier hastig fortsehen zu lassen, als Bertrand über den Schopf seiner Tochter ebenfalls zu ihm schaute. Offenbar bezog der familiäre Streit auch alle Freunde, Kameraden und Bekannte d'Artagnans mit ein...

Aramis zog es vor, auf der Straße zu warten und nicht in eine mögliche weitere Auseinandersetzung zu geraten. Doch schon wenige Augenblicke später trat auch der Leutnant der Musketiere aus dem Haus. "Gehen wir!" Sie bot Aramis keine Gelegenheit für weitere Fragen, sondern marschierte gleich los.

Bertrand seinerseits ging in den unteren Teil des Hauses und ordnete mit äußerster Ruhe sein Gepäck...


	37. Szene XXXVII

_**Anm.: **__Wieder zwei Jahre um, Zeit für ein neues Kapitel! Etwas länger dieses Mal und mit Bombe am Ende. Intrigentechnisch dürfte das Kapitel relativ selbsterklärend sein – wofür habe ich denn einen Rochefort? – sodass man nicht groß nachlesen muss, um alles zu verstehen. Hoffe ich. Aber wer liest sowas geniales eigentlich nicht freiwillig und gern nochmal nach?_

_Nein, tut mir leid, dass man immer schon fast die Hoffnung hat fahren lassen und dann geht es ganz überraschend doch noch weiter. Die Geschichte ist eben auch sehr wichtig für mich und manchmal überkommt es mich dann wieder. Jedenfalls bin ich noch lange nicht am Ende mit den Musketieren!_

* * *

**XXXVII**

Auf dem Weg zum "Tannenzapfen" tat d'Artagnan ihr möglichstes, um Aramis' Fragen nach ihrem Vater mit eigenen Fragen nach Rochefort zuvorzukommen. "Was hat er Euch noch gesagt, außer, dass es dringend sei?"

"Nichts weiter. Er hat Athos auf dessen Posten abgepasst und ihn darum gebeten, uns anderen Bescheid zu geben." Aramis schmunzelte versteckt, als er fortfuhr: "Athos erwähnte weiter nur, er werde Landarbeitern ab sofort misstrauischer begegnen."

D'Artagnan konnte die Belustigung des anderen Musketiers nicht teilen. Ihre Gedanken waren schon zum "Tannenzapfen" vorausgeeilt und zu diesem plötzlichen Treffen nach einer Woche völligem Stillschweigens. War etwas passiert? Hatte Rochefort den Boten oder einen Hinweis auf selbigen gefunden und wollte nun die nächsten Schritte planen? Oder lief ihnen im Gegenteil die Zeit davon? Der Leutnant blinzelte aus diesen Überlegungen gerissen, weil Aramis zum wiederholten Male das Wort an sie zu richten schien. "Pardon?"

"Ich fragte, an was Ihr denkt?"

D'Artagnan winkte ab. "Nur, was uns erwarten mag, ich weiß nicht mehr als Ihr. Aramis?"

"Ja?"

"Bitte erwähnt nicht vor den Anderen, dass sich mein Vater bei mir einquartiert hat." Der Leutnant seufzte. "Zum denkbar schlechtesten Zeitpunkt."

"Ich bin diskret, das wisst Ihr." Aramis schien jedoch auch genauso neugierig, wie diskret zu sein und hakte nach: "Monsieur d'Artagnan père ist überraschend eingetroffen."

Die junge Frau schnaubte aufgebracht. "Allerdings! Teufelnocheins, was mischt er sich auch ausgerechnet jetzt in meine Angelegenheiten! Drei Jahre lang hat er sich nicht gerührt und dann taucht er plötzlich hier auf und bringt alles durcheinander!"

Überrascht, wie wütend d'Artagnan tatsächlich zu sein schien, hob Aramis beschwichtigend die Hände. "Sicher treibt ihn nur väterliche Sorge um."

"Sind _Eure_ Eltern etwa auch hier? Gefällt ihnen Euer Soldatenleben nicht und wollen sie Euch zurück ins Kloster schaffen?"

"Ich wusste nicht, dass Euch mit dem Weg zum Seelenheil gedroht wurde." entgegnete Aramis leicht verschnupft, was den Leutnant in ihrem Zorn verlegen inne halten ließ. "Verzeiht, ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen. Es ist nur-" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, man droht mir nicht mit Kloster."

"Womit dann?"

"Mein Vater war heute schon bei Tréville. Ich weiß nicht, was sie besprochen haben und ich will auch nicht darüber nachdenken." Der Leutnant wischte alle Worte mit einer Handbewegung beiseite, zumal sie soeben in die Straße zum "Tannenzapfen" eingebogen waren. "Konzentrieren wir uns allein auf die Angelegenheit jetzt."

Aramis nickte langsam. "Wie Ihr wünscht. Aber, d'Artagnan?" Der Musketier blieb stehen und veranlasste so auch seine Begleiterin zu warten. "Ja?"

"Ich bin sicher, Tréville würde nicht zulassen, dass man ihm seinen Leutnant wegnimmt; und die Unzertrennlichen nennt man nicht umsonst so."

Zum ersten Mal heute stahl sich ein echtes Lächeln auf d'Artagnans Lippen. "Danke, mein Freund." Sie nickte Aramis zuversichtlicher gestimmt zu, dann setzten beide Musketiere ihren Weg in freundschaftlichem Schweigen fort. Kurz vor der Tür zum "Tannenzapfen" wartete schon Porthos auf sie. Der Hüne trug eine ernste Miene und grüßte die Freunde nur knapp mit: "Athos ist schon hinein gegangen."

"Habt Ihr Rochefort gesehen?" fragte d'Artagnan mit gesenkter Stimme, falls irgendein - ach so zufälliger - Passant neugierig horchte. Porthos wog den Kopf. "Schon möglich, dass er es war. Athos war sich sicher, aber ich hätte Rochefort nicht erkannt. Er trägt sonst farbenfroher und eleganter auf."

Unwillkürlich teilten die drei Musketiere ein wissendes Grinsen. Vielleicht stellte man sich den besten Agenten Seiner Eminenz stets dunkel gekleidet vor, als Ausdruck seiner tiefschwarzen Seele und weil es sich für einen Spion so gehören mochte, um sich besser in den Schatten verbergen zu können. Tatsächlich aber waren Violett oder Veilchenblau die bevorzugten Farben des Stallmeisters. Porthos fuhr fort: "Athos ist jedenfalls schon hinein."

"Folgen wir ihm!" bestimmte d'Artagnan und öffnete entschlossen die Tür zum "Tannenzapfen". Die Schenke bot denselben Anblick wie immer um die frühe Nachmittagsstunde: Vereinzelt saßen schon Gäste an den Tischen, doch das eigentliche Zechen hatte noch nicht begonnen. So hatte auch der Wirt Hélion noch nicht viel zu tun und bemerkte darum sofort die Musketiere an der Tür. Er schien ebenfalls informiert zu sein, denn statt mit ausholenden Gesten, hieß er die neuen Gäste mit einem ernsten Blick Willkommen und bedeutete ihnen, näher zu treten. Die Musketiere folgten dem Wink und Hélion neigte seinen massigen Körper ein Stück über die Theke vor, um vertraulich zu flüstern: "'Er' und Monsieur Athos erwarten euch in einem Zimmer oben. Sarah wird es euch zeigen."

D'Artagnan hob die Brauen bei der Erwähnung eines 'Er'. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, wen der Wirt damit meinte, auffällig war nur, dass Hélion Spaß an der Sache zu haben schien, in gewissem Sinne Teil eines konspirativen Treffens zu sein. Dem Musketierleutnant gefiel das nicht, wobei sie selbst nicht zu sagen wusste, ob ihr weniger Hélions Mitwissertum oder Rocheforts Art, die Zügel in die Hand zu nehmen und andere Menschen nach seinem Gutdünken in die Sache hineinzuziehen, zuwider war. An diesem Umstand ändern ließ sich indes nichts mehr und so folgten sie, Porthos und Aramis einem der Schankmädchen ins obere Stockwerk und zu einem der Zimmer. An der entsprechenden Tür ließ Sarah die Drei allein und eilte zurück in die Wirtsstube. D'Artagnan tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit den Freunden, dann hob sie die Hand anzuklopfen. Kaum das Holz berührt, wurde die Tür schon aufgerissen und ein Landarbeiter - vollständig in schäbiger, brauner Arbeiterkluft und mit Schlapphut - stand im Rahmen.

Aramis war schon eine spöttische Bemerkung ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch ehe er den Mund zu eben jener öffnen konnte, legte Rochefort einen Finger an die Lippen und trat zurück, um die Musketiere einzulassen. Er schloss hinter ihnen sorgfältig die Tür, während sie ins Zimmer traten und sich gleich zu Athos gesellten, der an einem Tisch saß und dieselbe steinerne Miene zur Schau trug, wie er sie seit Tagen in Gegenwart von d'Artagnan nicht abgelegt hatte. Der Musketierleutnant blieb darum auch zurück, bei Rochefort und wartete, dass der Stallmeister sich ihnen nun erklären würde. Das tat er auch, indem er von der Tür an ein billiges Bild an der Wand trat und dieses abnahm.

Porthos besaß nicht die Geduld zu warten, bis Rochefort sein - irgendwie aufgesetzt wirkendes - geheimnisvolles Gebaren beendet hatte, sondern polterte gleich: "Warum habt Ihr uns rufen lassen?"

Der Stallmeister stellte in aller Ruhe das Bild ab und wandte sich dann um. "Weil im Nebenzimmer in den nächsten Minuten ein interessantes Treffen stattfinden wird und in Ermangelung eines Ofenrohrs mir nur diese Möglichkeit", dabei deutete er auf einen kaum sichtbaren Spalt in der Holzwand, "blieb. Es dürfte sehr aufschlussreich werden."

"Was für ein Treffen?" D'Artagnan ging die wenigen Schritte zur Wand, wurde aber von einem stur im Weg stehenden Rochefort daran gehindert schon neugierig einen Blick durch den Spalt zu werfen. Also fragte sie weiter: "Wie habt Ihr davon erfahren?"

"Ich war in der letzten Woche nicht untätig, Mademoiselle." meinte Rochefort amüsiert, obgleich sich bei der Anrede sowohl d'Artagnans als auch Athos' Mienen verfinsterten. "Aber seht selbst."

Endlich rückte der Stallmeister beiseite und d'Artagnan schenkte ihm noch einen mahnenden Blick, ehe sie durch den Spalt sah. Sie runzelte die Stirn bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Das Nachbarzimmer schien wie nach einem Einbruch, alles war durchwühlt worden, Einrichtung, Kleidung, Koffer, Bettzeug, alles lag auf dem Boden, teilweise zerstört oder aufgeschlitzt, wie im Fall der Matratze und des Kissens. Es war keine Person anwesend, soweit es sich erkennen ließ und der Leutnant trat zurück, um jetzt auch nacheinander die anderen Musketiere spionieren zu lassen.

Rochefort lehnte unterdessen wieder bei der Tür am Rahmen und wartete ab. D'Artagnan kam gleich zur Sache: "Also?" Sie sparte sich kleinliche Fragen, was genau geschehen war und das schien den Stallmeister neuerlich zu belustigen. "Immer den direkten Weg, ich verstehe. _Also _lasst mich berichten."

Rochefort genoss sofort die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Musketiere und erklärte: "Nebenan ist offenbar nach etwas gesucht worden, aber gestohlen wurde nichts weiter. Der Mieter des Zimmers ist noch außer Haus, aber er wird jeden Augenblick zurückkehren und die Verwüstung sehen. Er wird in Begleitung sein, nehme ich an."

"Dieselbe Begleitung, die für den Einbruch verantwortlich ist?"

"Ich glaube es, ja." Rochefort fuhr ernst fort: "Zwei Maskierte sind hier vor nicht einer Stunde eingedrungen und haben das Zimmer so gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt, ohne indes fündig geworden zu sein. Ich nehme darum stark an, dass der eigentliche Strippenzieher hier bald auftauchen und den Mieter selbst befragen wird. Einer der Maskierten hinkte übrigens."

Aramis schien schneller zu verstehen als seine Freunde und meinte an d'Artagnan gewandt: "Sagtet Ihr nicht, der Attentäter vor ein paar Tagen, in Rochefort Wohnung, sei in Glasscherben getreten?"

Der Leutnant nickte nachdenklich, allerdings war es Rochefort, der wieder das Wort ergriff. "Ich bin zum selben Schluss gekommen. Eben jenen Hinkenden habe ich gestern Abend schon gesehen, als ich den Mieter hier verfolgt habe."

"Sprecht nicht länger in Rätseln, berichtet alles." Diese ruhig vorgetragene Forderung kam von Athos. Auch den Grafen schien allmählich die Geduld zu verlassen und zum ersten Mal seit langem mied er nicht den Blick seines Leutnants, sondern erwiderte ihn fest. Offenbar hatte die Erinnerung daran, dass d'Artagnan nur knapp einem Anschlag entkommen war und dass der mögliche Mörder von Fenceau auch hier im "Tannenzapfen" gewesen war, eine Art neue Entschlossenheit bei Athos geweckt. Kaum merklich nickte er der jungen Frau zu, ehe er sich wieder ganz Rochefort zuwandte. "Jener Mieter, ist er unser erwarteter Bote?"

"Gut, ich sehe, Ihr könnt mir folgen." erwiderte der Stallmeister zufrieden. "Ja, er ist unser Mann. In der Nacht habe ich ein Treffen zwischen ihm und den Einbrechern von heute beobachten können. Dabei wurde eindeutig von dem Jagdgewehr gesprochen und es ist offenkundig, dass das Zimmer nach der Waffe durchsucht wurde. Der Bote hat sie allerdings beiseite geschafft und verlangt, sie nur Essarts persönlich auszuhändigen."

"Auf ihn warten wir hier also..." murmelte d'Artagnan.

"Ja. Wir können und wir werden alles belauschen. Noch etwas: Der Bote ist ein Mann namens d'Orfeuille." Der Stallmeister musterte sehr aufmerksam die Reaktion d'Artagnans auf diese Eröffnung. Tatsächlich wurde der Leutnant merklich blasser und Aramis, der ein nicht minder guter Beobachter war, fragte: "Kennen wir ihn?"

"Nein." D'Artagnan schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Wir sind ihm nie begegnet. Was weiter, Rochefort?"

"Weiter warten wir ab. Ich glaube nicht, dass es schon heute zu einer Übergabe der Waffe kommt."

Dieses Mal war es an Aramis einzuwerfen: "Der Bote verlöre dadurch seine Sicherheit. Offenbar ist sein Auftraggeber nicht zimperlich darin, Gewalt zu befehlen."

Porthos ballte eine Hand zur Faust. "Hat Monsieur des Essarts tatsächlich angeordnet, einen unserer Kameraden zu ermorden?"

Athos schwieg dazu und schien noch immer nicht akzeptieren zu wollen, dass der Hauptmann der Gardisten nicht ganz so ehrbar war, wie er vorgab zu sein. Auch d'Artagnan schmeckte die Vorstellung nicht. "Ich glaube, in dem Fall haben zwei seiner Männer eigenmächtig gehandelt und die Sache ist auch für Essarts mittlerweile außer Kontrolle geraten. Er wäre doch nie so dumm, jetzt in die Öffentlichkeit zu treten, indem er sich persönlich mit dem Boten trifft kurz nachdem bei diesem eingebrochen wurde! Nein, Saint-Marc und Villeneuve haben sich das ganz von selbst herausgenommen. Die beiden waren es nämlich, die ich belauschen konnte dabei, dass sie Rochefort 'beschäftigt' halten wollten, damit er nicht Monsieur des Essarts weiter nachspioniert."

"Aber vielleicht will Essarts, dass ich ihm nachspioniere", fügte Rochefort schulterzuckend an. "Vielleicht will er genauso überführt und aufgehalten werden, wie Tréville."

"Spekulationen!" wischte unvermittelt Athos das alles beiseite. "Falls Ihr richtig vermutet, Rochefort, werden wir gleich einiges mehr erfahren." Damit zog sich der Graf einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich zur Wand, um die Vorgänge im Nachbarzimmer belauschen zu können, sobald es dazu käme. Aramis und Porthos bezogen Wachtposten an der Tür, um sofort zu melden, wenn dieser d'Orfeuille und Essarts erscheinen würden. Rochefort zog dieweil d'Artagnan beiseite, um leise und ungehört von den anderen mit ihr zu reden. "D'Orfeuille ist nicht allein nach Paris gekommen."

"Ich weiß." erwiderte d'Artagnan bitter. "Er hatte einen Reisebegleiter und ich muss Euch wohl kaum sagen, um wen es sich dabei handelt."

"Euren Vater."

"Er ist unschuldig!"

"Vermutlich." Rochefort schien das gern glauben zu wollen, doch verblieb zu viel Skepsis in seiner Miene, als dass d'Artagnan beruhigt gewesen wäre. Nachdrücklich sagte sie darum: "Lasst ihn heraus, er hat d'Orfeuille nach Paris begleitet, weil er von ihm von meinem Hiersein erfahren hatte. Er will nur zu mir, nichts weiter."

"Ich hoffe, Ihr behaltet Recht. Aber-"

"Ich habe Recht, kein Aber!" Brüsk wandte sich d'Artagnan ab. Sie wollte vom Stallmeister nicht hören, dass ihr eigener Vater vielleicht auch ein Teil dieser Intrige sein mochte. Dass auch Bertrand mit einem Bein im Gefängnis stand - und vor allem, dass Rochefort nicht zögern würde auch ihn als Verräter verhaften zu lassen. Hoffentlich wusste der Stallmeister nichts davon, dass d'Orfeuille heute schon an d'Artagnans Mansarde gewesen war...

Rochefort schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch in diesem Moment vermeldete Porthos: "Es kommt jemand!"

Sofort schwiegen die fünf Spione und bezogen jeder Posten an der Wand, teils mit einem Ohr am Holz, teils ins Nachbarzimmer spähend. Bald schon tat sich etwas in dem Zimmer. Erst waren noch dumpf zwei Stimmen im Flur zu hören, doch sobald die Tür geöffnet wurde, war klar ein Ausruf d'Orfeuilles zu hören, den wohl nur d'Artagnan wirklich verstehen konnte, denn es war ein okzitanischer Fluch. Bei seinem Begleiter handelte es sich tatsächlich um den Hauptmann der Gardisten, der zum Anblick des verwüsteten Raums schwieg. D'Orfeuille schien das nur in eine Richtung zu deuten, denn mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme, um Fassung bemüht, sagte er: "Das wird Euch nichts nutzen, das Paket war nicht hier."

"Seht es als Warnung an." Falls Essarts selbst überrascht war, die Einbrecher also tatsächlich eigenmächtig gehandelt hatten, ließ er es sich zumindest nicht weiter anmerken. Doch seine Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich, er schien offenbar bemüht einen gewaltigen Zorn zu unterdrücken. D'Orfeuille selbst war blass, aber sagte: "Ich werde pünktlich liefern, Monsieur. Aber der Vorgang hier zeigt, dass ich Euch die Ware noch nicht übergeben kann."

"Ich verstehe. In zwei Tagen."

"Wo?"

"Direkt am Ort des Geschehens, ist das beruhigend genug für Euch?"

Falls d'Orfeuille erkannte, dass er auf diese Weise direkt in den geplanten Mord hineingezogen wurde, war er wohl zu feige um Essarts zu widersprechen. "Wie Ihr wünscht, Monsieur. In zwei Tagen. Sollte ich verhaftet werden, seid gewiss, dass Euch das Paket dennoch erreichen wird."

"Gut. Nutzt die Zeit bis dahin, um mit Euren Angelegenheiten aufzuräumen." Der Hauptmann der Gardisten schien mehr als die Unordnung im Zimmer zu meinen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt eilig, aber nicht überhastet aus dem Raum. D'Orfeuille indes atmete tief durch und ließ sich zittrig auf einen unbeschädigten Stuhl sinken. So saß er eine ganze Weile und starrte mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck vor sich hin.

Nebenan wagte indes niemand ein Wort zu sagen. Wenn die Musketiere und Rochefort alles belauschen konnten, war das auch umgekehrt der Fall. Sie mussten warten, bis der Bote das Zimmer wieder verließ. Der machte sich nun endlich daran, das Chaos zu beseitigen und des gelang ihm erstaunlich schnell, indem d'Orfeuille nur die Stühle wieder aufstellte, die Matratze umgedreht aufs Bett legte und ansonsten alles in den Schrank stopfte.

Sonst war nichts spannendes zu beobachten. D'Artagnan rieb sich kurz übers Gesicht und sah zu den Anderen. An den angespannten Mienen ihrer Freunde konnte d'Artagnan nur allzu leicht ablesen, dass ihnen allen ähnliches durch den Kopf ging. In zwei Tagen war es soweit - und sie hatten keinerlei Ansatzpunkt, wie sie die Sache verhindern sollten. Das Gewehr war nicht greifbar und Essarts sollte es selbst dann bekommen, wenn sie d'Orfeuille nun dingfest machten.

In einer Mischung aus Wut und Resignation wollte sich der Leutnant der Musketiere schon von ihrem Horchposten entfernen. D'Orfeuille! Dieser schmierige Lump, er verdiente es aufzufliegen! Wenn nur nicht so viele andere Männer gleich mit ihm in den Untergang gehen würden! Bevor d'Artagnan einer inneren Regung nachgeben und auf irgendetwas - vorzugsweise Rocheforts _wissende_ Miene in ihre Richtung - einschlagen konnte, klopfte es erneut an der Tür zu d'Orfeuilles Zimmer.

Der überraschte Bote rief 'Ja, bitte?' und schlagartig wich alle Farbe aus d'Artagnans Gesicht; Bertrand d'Artagnan verschaffte sich dort Zutritt und seiner Tochter war nur zu bewusst, dass dieses Mal nicht nur Rochforts, sondern auch Aramis' Blicke auf ihr hafteten. Athos und Porthos indes konnten nicht wissen, wer diese weitere Person im Ränkespiel war und konzentrierten sich ganz aufs Lauschen.

Ihr Vater grüßte d'Orfeuille, dem nichts mehr von der durchstandenen Angst anzumerken war und der dem älteren Mann sein gewohntes, breites Lächeln schenkte, mürrisch und trat ein.

"Setzt Euch, setzt Euch!" bot d'Orfeuille geschäftig einen Stuhl an und Bertrand schien nichts ungewöhnliches aufzufallen. Entweder waren alle Spuren eines Einbruchs wirklich erfolgreich beseitigt worden oder der Gascogner war zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt, auf die er auch bald zu sprechen kam. "Ihr vermisst anscheinend Euer 'ganz besonderes' Gewehr, Monsieur."

"Ja, das ist richtig. Der Diener gestern muss es versehentlich mitgenommen haben. Ist es noch bei Euch?"

"Ha! Ja, das ist es! Wie wird es wohl überhaupt unter meine Reisesachen geraten sein? Mein lieber Herr, das ist ein ziemlich leicht zu durchschauender Vorwand gewesen, um meine Tochter zu besuchen!"

D'Orfeuille lächelte ertappt, vielleicht auch etwas müde. "Bitte vergebt mir diese kleine Aufdringlichkeit, Monsieur."

"Vergeben, ja, aber nicht vergessen. Ich hätte doch etwas mehr Taktgefühl von Euch erwartet, statt sofort mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen!"

"Ach, Ihr wisst doch so gut wie ich, dass mich die Mademoiselle anders als mit einem dummen Vorwand nie empfangen würde!" rief d'Orfeuille scheinbar verzweifelt aus. Bertrand schnaubte bloß. "Sie würde Euch auch mit Vorwand nicht empfangen, sondern die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen. Das müssen wir schlauer anstellen."

"Monsieur? Wir?"

"Ja. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, ist damals die Verlobung zwischen Euch und meiner Tochter nie für ungültig erklärt worden."

"Sie hatte eine deutliche Art, die Verbindung für ungültig zu erklären und ich mache mir Vorwürfe, dass sie meinetwegen fortgelaufen ist."

"Wie ich schon sagte: Es sei vergeben." Bertrand neigte sich im Stuhl vor und sagte mit unumstößlicher Entschlossenheit: "Nicht vergessen ist das Eheversprechen und nachdem, was ich hier sehen durfte, was Charlotte nun für ein Leben führt, will ich nichts anderes als sie wieder daheim wissen. Ihr könnt sie nach Hause holen, Monsieur. Ich bitte Euch, als Vater und als Freund."

D'Orfeuille schwieg eine kunstvolle Pause lang, in der er scheinbar über den Vorschlag des älteren Mannes nachzudenken schien. Im Nebenraum biss sich ein junger Leutnant der Musketiere beinahe die Lippe blutig und stieß sich schließlich von der Wand ab, um aufgebracht aus dem "Tannenzapfen" zu laufen, als der intrigante Sendbote antwortete: "Nichts wäre mir lieber als die Ereignisse von damals zu korrigieren und Charlotte d'Artagnan zu meiner Frau zu nehmen."


	38. Szene XXXVIII

**Anm.:**_ Harhar, jetzt hab ich alle erwischt! Gleich noch ein Kapitel? Ist das möglich? Jawohl! Das nächste ist auch schon in Arbeit. Von zwei Jahren auf zwei Tage runter ist doch auch mal ein Rekord. Und noch eine Art Bombe am Ende. (An dieser Stelle muss man sich ein finsteres Lachen meinerseits vorstellen.)  
_

* * *

**XXXVIII**

D'Orfeuilles Zusage traf im Nebenraum nicht nur d'Artagnan völlig unerwartet; Athos, Porthos und Aramis schienen wie erstarrt und auch Rochefort hatte mit dieser Wende wohl nicht gerechnet, denn niemand hielt die junge Frau auf, als sie aus dem Zimmer stürmte und etwas später ihre Schritte die Treppe hinuntereilen zu hören waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte d'Artagnan den "Tannenzapfen" bereits verlassen, als Bertrand noch zu seinem Schwiegersohn in spe sagte: "Gut. Ich werde es meiner Tochter schon beizubringen wissen. Ihr mischt Euch vorläufig nicht ein!"

"Ja, Ihr habt sicher damit Recht, wenn ich mich zunächst zurückhalte. Verzeiht noch einmal meinen dummen Versuch über das Gepäck Kontakt aufzunehmen."

Bertrand musterte d'Orfeuille weniger mit Wohlwollen, als mit Entschlossenheit. Offenbar wollte er nur das Beste für seine Tochter und war dafür bereit, auch einen solchen Mann in seiner Familie zu akzeptieren. "Holt nur das Gewehr bald wieder ab, Ihr habt es Eurem Geschäftspartner als Mitbringsel versprochen."

"Ich erledige das unverzüglich, Monsieur." versprach d'Orfeuille eilfertig und erntete dafür ein Nicken des älteren Mannes. "Ich begleite Euch, gehen wir."

Rochefort fluchte lautlos. Weniger über die Entwicklung der Dinge an sich, sondern weil Porthos ihm den Weg aus dem Raum hinaus versperrte. Der Hüne stand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, vor der Tür und machte keinerlei Anstalten so bald beiseite zu weichen. Auf die Idee war er nicht allein gekommen, Aramis leistete ihm mit grimmiger Miene Gesellschaft. Athos seinerseits blickte aus dem Fenster hinunter auf die Straße und meinte irgendwann ruhig: "Sie sind fort."

"Herrgott, ich hoffe, Ihr seid zufrieden, Messieurs!" ließ der Stallmeister seinem Ärger nun freien Lauf. "Wir hätten das hier und jetzt beenden können!"

"Ihr werdet nicht d'Artagnans Vater verhaften!" Aramis blieb weiterhin standhaft, ebenso Porthos. Rochefort hätte sich die Haare raufen mögen über derart unbesonnene Treue, wenn er ein hitzköpfiger Mann gewesen wäre. So trat er aber nur von der für ihn versperrten Tür zurück und forderte Athos am Fenster auf: "Dann lauft Ihr d'Artagnan nach! Schnell jetzt!"

Der Graf de la Fère runzelte missbilligend die Stirn, aber sehr zur Verwunderung seiner Freunde leistete er der Aufforderung sofort folge. Wahrscheinlich hatte Athos nur früher erkannt, was auch Aramis deutlich wurde während sich die Tür hinter dem anderen Musketier wieder schloss: D'Artagnan war sicher unterwegs zu ihrer Mansarde, wohin auch Bertrand und d'Orfeuille gerade aufgebrochen waren, um das Gewehr zu holen. Es war zu gefährlich für sie allein auf... ihren Verlobten zu treffen. Der noch dazu ihren - anscheinend völlig ahnungslosen - Vater als Geisel nehmen konnte.

Rochefort seinerseits fand sich damit ab von den beiden Musketieren noch länger im "Tannenzapfen" aufgehalten zu werden. Aus ihrer Sicht der Dinge mochten sie Recht haben, denn der Stallmeister wäre ein paar Momente früher tatsächlich mit gebotener Eile aufgebrochen, um die Verschwörer dingfest und das Tatwerkzeug an sich zu nehmen. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran, ließ sich auf ihn fallen und wartete, wann es diesen verfluchten Musketieren endlich genug wurde ihn hier weiter festzuhalten. Hoffentlich war d'Artagnan in ihrer Rage tatsächlich noch so klug gewesen, zu ihrer Wohnung zu laufen um das Gewehr als Erste an sich zu bringen.

"Wusstet Ihr davon?" Es war Porthos, der diese Frage anscheinend sowohl an Aramis, als auch an Rochefort richtete. Der Stallmeister schwieg sich jedoch aus und schien ganz in seine eigenen, finsteren Gedanken versunken. Tatsächlich aber hörte er sehr genau zu, als Aramis meinte: "Dass d'Artagnans Vater in der Stadt ist, das schon, aber das habe ich selbst erst kurz vor unserer Zusammenkunft hier per Zufall erfahren. Er scheint seit gestern bei ihr zu wohnen, ich bin in einen Streit zwischen den beiden geplatzt, als ich d'Artagnan abgeholt habe."

"Ob sie da schon über diesen d'Orfeuille gestritten haben?"

"Womöglich."

Porthos Kiefer mahlten. "Das ist doch alles Absicht!"

Dieser Ausruf schien Rochefort interessant genug, um sich nun doch in das Gespräch einzumischen. "Denkt Ihr?"

"Potztausend, ja doch!" Der Hüne schüttelte eine Faust und schien nicht zu begreifen, warum die anderen beiden Männer das Offensichtliche nicht sehen konnten. "D'Orfeuille ist in dieser Verschwörung der Bote und die Gegenleistung für seinen Dienst ist d'Artagnan!"

Aramis nickte langsam und ergänzte mit nachdenklich gesenkter Stimme: "Zudem ist unsere Freundin jetzt so gut wie handlungsunfähig in dieser Angelegenheit gemacht. D'Orfeuille hat ihren Vater in der Hand."

"Das wird Monsieur de Tréville doch nicht zulassen, oder? Dass sie diesen Kerl ehelichen muss! Nicht wahr, Aramis?"

Der Angesprochene hob kurz die Schultern, aber schien nicht so überzeugt davon. "Ich vermute nicht."

Rochefort lächelte schmal und schwieg weiterhin. Er hätte der Menschenkenntnis Seiner Eminenz tatsächlich mehr vertrauen sollen, als Richelieu ihn vor nicht allzu langer Zeit genau darauf hingewiesen hatte. Deswegen also war d'Artagnan ihrem Hauptmann so treu ergeben und nicht gegen ihn aufzubringen. Sie brauchte ihn, damit er jegliche Hochzeitspläne vereitelte; ohne Trévilles Zustimmung seinen Leutnant zu entlassen, musste d'Artagnan keine Eheversprechen fürchten. Allein schon um einen Skandal zu verhindern, dass sich nämlich in das ehrenwerte Korps der Musketiere eine Frau nicht nur einschleichen, sondern sogar einen Offiziersrang bekleiden konnte, würde der Hauptmann keiner Ehe zustimmen.

Allerdings ließ Porthos' Bemerkung den Stallmeister doch stutzig werden. War d'Artagnan der Preis für d'Orfeuilles Botengang? Ein Preis, den Tréville aus Gründen der Reputation aber sicher nicht bezahlen wollen würde, selbst wenn sein Schwager und Mitverschwörer Essarts das von ihm verlangt hätte. Sollte d'Artagnan also wirklich nur handlungsunfähig gemacht werden? Nein, das hätte vorausgesetzt, dass Essarts von Anfang an gewusst hätte, dass ihm der Leutnant der Musketiere auf die Schliche kommen würde und der Gardehauptmann darum gezielt d'Orfeuille als Boten ausgesucht hätte. Möglich, aber mehr als unwahrscheinlich.

"Ich hätte statt Athos gehen sollen." meinte Porthos jetzt. Dem Hünen stand sein schlechtes Gewissen, d'Artagnan vorhin allein ziehen gelassen zu haben ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung so. Hoffe ich." Aramis wirkte nicht minder betroffen.

"Was, wenn Athos etwas dummes sagt, sobald er d'Artagnan einholt?"

"Ich weiß." Der andere Musketier seufzte. "Sie werden sich beide zusammenreißen müssen. Reden wir nicht hier davon", fügte Aramis leiser an und auch Porthos senkte die Stimme, damit der dritte Mann im Zimmer nicht zu viel über private Zwistigkeiten erfuhr.

Rochefort neigte den Kopf und war froh, die weitere Diskussion unter den beiden Musketieren jetzt leichter überhören und darum ungestörter nachdenken zu können. Ein Puzzleteil fehlte noch. D'Orfeuille hatte bewusst Bertrand d'Artagnan père mit nach Paris gebracht, wohlwissend, dass der Gascogner seine Tochter nach Hause holen wollen würde. Mit Sicherheit war Mademoiselle d'Artagnan tatsächlich als selbst ausgesuchter Preis für den Boten gedacht und nebenher ein nützliches Druckmittel gegen Tréville. Der Hauptmann der Musketiere würde seinen Leutnant allerdings nicht freigeben, in der Hinsicht behielten Aramis und Porthos wahrscheinlich Recht.

Die einzige Person neben dem König, die d'Artagnan ihr Offizierspatent wieder wegnehmen und damit der Protektion Trévilles entziehen könnte, war Seine Eminenz selbst.

Rocheforts Lächeln wuchs ins die Breite, als er verstand. Er _hatte_ d'Orfeuille bereits beim Kardinal gesehen. Der Stallmeister hatte sich schon gestern daran erinnert, als er den Kerl das erste Mal im Schankraum des "Tannenzapfens" beobachtet hatte. Doch das ergab keinen Sinn! D'Orfeuille hatte sich mit Essarts und Tréville gegen den Kardinal verschworen, gegen die einzige Person also, von der er d'Artagnan bekommen konnte.

Rochefort stand ruckartig auf und unterbrach so das Gespräch zwischen den Musketieren, die ihn sofort misstrauisch musterten. "Messieurs, ich denke, wir haben nun genug Zeit hier verschwendet. Ihr habt mein Wort, ich werde die Familie d'Artagnan nicht behelligen."

"Was ist Euer Wort schon wert!" rief Porthos unüberlegt aus, was den Stallmeister nur müde abwinken und erwidern ließ: "Derzeit wohl nicht nur das Leben zweier Hauptleute, sondern auch das einer Freundin. Ja, mir ist damals Freundschaft mit d'Artagnan befohlen worden und wir haben sie mit einem Friedenskuss besiegelt. Aber verratet das besser nicht diesem d'Orfeuille, ich will ihn irgendwann verhaftet und nicht in einem Duell um die Gunst der Dame mit mir sehen."

Die Musketiere schienen Rocheforts Worte zwar nicht sehr amüsant zu finden, aber letztlich legte Aramis dem Hünen beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm. "Lasst es uns besser Athos gleichtun. Er und d'Artagnan müssten längst wieder hier sein, ich bin besorgt."

Porthos neigte zustimmend den Kopf und gab endlich die Tür frei. Rochefort begleitete die Musketiere noch nach unten in den Schankraum, zog sich dann aber zu einem Becher Traubensaft an Hélions Theke zurück. Er musste alle Puzzleteile noch einmal betrachten, um endlich auch den letzten Widerspruch in diesem Rätsel lösen zu können. Wie gut stand es eigentlich mit Rocheforts Menschenkenntnis und Treue gegenüber seinem eigenen Herrn, dem Ersten Minister von Frankreich, Kardinal Richelieu?


	39. Szene XXXIX

**XXXIX**

Ganz gegen seinen Willen musste Athos zugeben, dass er d'Artagnan immer noch zu gut kannte. Er musste sich nicht lange orientieren und überlegen, wohin die junge Frau vom "Tannenzapfen" aus wohl gelaufen war. Ihre Mansarde lag nahe; nicht als Rückzugsort nach einer bitteren Erkenntnis, sondern weil Athos mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, dass d'Artagnan sofort handeln und das Gewehr an sich bringen wollen würde. Überstürzt handeln, Rochefort hatte es richtig erkannt.

So enttäuscht und wütend der Graf auch sein mochte, er würde den Leutnant der Musketiere trotzdem gegen mögliche weitere Überraschungen von d'Orfeuilles Seite aus verteidigen. Athos wollte sein Handeln nur nicht länger Freundschaft, sondern Pflichtgefühl nennen; und doch gestand er sich auch ein, besorgt um die Person und nicht allein um den vorgesetzten Offizier zu sein. Um dem eigenen, gedanklichen Zwiespalt zu entkommen, beeilte sich der Musketier die Rue des Fossoyeurs zu erreichen. Er kannte die Straßen von Paris besser als die Herren d'Orfeuille und d'Artagnan père, jede Gasse, die als Abkürzung diente und jeden Umweg, den die Stadt bereithielt. Athos hoffte darum, als Erster die Mansarde zu erreichen und den Leutnant warnen zu können.

Bald erreichte der Graf auch schon sein Ziel und spähte misstrauisch zu den Fenstern der Wohnung hoch. Dort schien sich jedoch nichts weiter zu rühren, also klopfte Athos an die Tür und wartete ungeduldig. Gleich darauf schallt er sich für seine eigene Ungeduld, die ihn erneut in Zweifel über seine eigentlichen Motive und Gefühle treiben wollte. Er atmete darum beinahe erleichtert auf, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Planchet zaghaft fragte: "Herr?"

Athos konnte das Zaudern des Dieners nicht verdenken. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er sich reichlich ruppig Zutritt in die Wohnung verschafft und wahrscheinlich hatte Planchet dabei einige blaue Flecken davon getragen. "D'Artagnan?" fragte der Graf dennoch reichlich knapp und wenn ihm Grimaud nun anstelle des Picarden die Antwort verweigert hätte, hätte es Ohrfeigen gesetzt. Planchet schwieg hartnäckig, obgleich er unverkennbar eingeschüchtert war und doch weiter Wache im Türrahmen hielt. Athos zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und wiederholte: "Ist d'Artagnan hier?"

"Nein, Herr."

Das überraschte den Grafen. Sollte er sich doch in seiner Einschätzung geirrt haben? Oder log Planchet ihn schlicht an? "Ihr Vater und ein gefährlicher Mann namens d'Orfeuille sind auf dem Weg, jeden Moment werden sie kommen. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall ein Gepäckstück mitnehmen, ein Gewehr. Hast du verstanden, Planchet?"

Das waren viele Worte für den sonst so schweigsamen Athos und selbst der Picarde schien endlich die Dringlichkeit der Sache zu begreifen. Planchet wurde merklich blasser und stammelte: "D-das... dieses Gewehr. Es ist schon geholt worden."

"Was sagst du?"

Der Diener zog den Kopf ein und murmelte kleinlaut: "Vor einer halben Stunde, von einem Laufburschen Monsieur d'Orfeuilles. Ich habe es auch meiner Herrin gesagt, als sie vor ein paar Minuten hier war."

"Wo ist d'Artagnan? Planchet, antworte!"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich nicht, Monsieur! Ich habe es ihr gesagt und sie stürmte gleich wieder los!"

Statt sich mit einem Fluch oder Schimpf aufzuhalten, schwieg Athos in Gedanken versunken. Planchet wagte nicht, ihn noch einmal anzusprechen und trat nur beiseite, falls der Musketier in die Mansarde wollte um dort auf d'Artagnans Rückkehr zu warten. Athos jedoch rührte sich nicht. Das Gewehr war schon geholt worden. D'Orfeuille musste also gewusst haben, dass die Waffe auch bei Bertrand nicht sicher aufgehoben wäre und hatte, während der Leutnant der Musketiere außer Haus war, einen Laufburschen geschickt, um es abzuholen. Zwar hatte er vor Bertrand behauptet, sich erst noch darum kümmern zu wollen; anscheinend hatte d'Orfeuille die Sache aber bereits vorsorglich erledigen lassen. Vor Bertrand würde ihm schon eine Ausrede deswegen einfallen - oder er hatte nicht vor, den Schwiegervater in spe überhaupt jemals wieder zur Mansarde zu begleiten. War Bertrand entführt, in Gefahr?

Gleiches musste auch d'Artagnan gedacht haben und voller Sorge und Wut losgelaufen sein. Nur, wohin? Athos ging die Stufen zur Mansarde hinunter zurück auf die Straße, ohne sich weiter um Planchet zu kümmern. Der Diener wusste schon, wo sein Platz war und dass er in der Wohnung warten sollte. Nachdenklich schweifte der Blick des Grafen die Straße hinunter und blieb an einem Stein hängen, der jetzt, im ersten Dämmerlicht des hereinbrechenden Abends fast wie ein kauerndes Tier wirkte. Die Häuser in der Straße rückten enger zusammen und ließen nur noch eine schmale Gasse erkennen, in der lange Schatten über alles fielen, was sich in ihr befand, während die Dächer jedoch im roten Licht leuchteten, als stünden sie in Flammen. Athos fröstelte und zog seinen Mantel enger um sich. Wie würde d'Artagnan nun handeln?

Vielleicht hätte es den Grafen mehr überraschen sollen, wie leicht es ihm trotz Allem fiel sich in den Leutnant der Musketiere zu versetzen. Solche Überlegungen schob er aber nun weit von sich. Er wusste, wohin d'Artagnan gelaufen war und warum. Er brach sofort selbst dorthin auf. Weit zu gehen hatte Athos nicht, nur durch eine Verbindungsgasse zur Rue Ferou und weiter zu seiner eigenen Wohnung. Catherine Chesnay hatte d'Artagnan sicher die Tür geöffnet, aber nur eine schroffe Antwort bekommen auf Fragen, warum der Leutnant hier sei. Bald hatte sich die Wirtin in ihre eigenen Räume im oberen Stockwerk zurückgezogen, um dort zu grollen. Ein nie sehr lang anhaltender Groll, wie Athos aus eigener Erfahrung wusste. Grimaud seinerseits hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, Athos' Habseligkeiten gegen die junge Frau zu verteidigen.

Tatsächlich, kaum hatte der Musketier die Schwelle in seine eigene Wohnung hinein übertreten, war ein aufgebrachter Ruf aus dem Salon zu hören. "Mordieux, dummer Grimaud! Mach's Maul auf und sage mir, wo dein Herr seine wichtigen Papiere aufbewahrt! Ich habe keine Zeit, hier alles auf den Kopf zu stellen und ich schwöre dir, ich _werde_ jede verdammte Bodendiele herumdrehen, wenn du nicht bald sprichst!"

Grimaud schwieg tapfer, aber Athos war nur zu sehr bewusst, dass d'Artagnan dort keine leeren Drohungen ausstieß und sein Diener irgendwann nachgeben würde. Leise trat der Musketier in den Salon. "Ihr werdet nicht fündig werden."

Sichtlich überrascht wirbelte d'Artagnan herum, während Grimaud sehr erleichtert schien. Athos scheuchte den Diener mit einem knappen Wink hinaus und trat dann auf die junge Frau zu. Er wusste, er trug wieder diesen steinernen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Es war zu leicht in d'Artagnans eigener, stets sehr offenen Miene abzulesen. Dort paarten sich Unsicherheit wegen Athos' unerwartetem Erscheinen, Wut auf d'Orfeuille und alle anderen Verschwörer und Angst um Bertrand nicht etwa zu Hilflosigkeit; aber zu einer unerschütterlichen Entschlossenheit nicht tatenlos zu bleiben. Dazu verriet noch ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme, wie aufgewühlt die junge Frau tatsächlich sein musste. "Ihr wisst, warum ich hier bin? Gut, dann gebt es mir!"

"Ist das ein Befehl meines Leutnants?"

"Wenn Ihr mich zwingt, es einen Befehl sein zu lassen."

Athos hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ihr sollt den Brief bekommen."

Misstrauisch beäugte d'Artagnan den anderen Musketier. "Dort schwingt ein 'Aber' mit, Monsieur."

"In der Tat. 'Aber' ich gebe ihn Euch erst, wenn Ihr Euch beruhigt habt."

"Teufelnocheins! Es ist keine Zeit dafür, Athos!" fuhr sie ihn an. Der Graf zwang sich zur Ruhe und erwiderte: "Das kann sein. Ihr werdet allerdings nicht das Geringste ausrichten können, wenn Ihr kopflos handelt."

"Und woher wollt _Ihr_ wissen, was in meinem Kopf vor sich geht? Den Brief, sofort! Das ist ein Befehl!"

"Dann werdet Ihr mich wohl wegen Ungehorsams unter Arrest stellen müssen." meinte Athos ungerührt, wandte sich um und ging zu einem der Sessel, um sich dort niederzulassen. D'Artagnan wirkte kurz, als wolle sie den Degen zu ziehen und sich geradewegs auf den anderen Musketier stürzen. Einen Moment lang war Athos tatsächlich bereit zu glauben, sein Gegenüber würde soweit gehen und die Herausgabe des königlichen Schreibens an Essarts und Tréville mit der blanken Waffe fordern. Stattdessen zog der Augenblick vorbei, ohne dass sich der Leutnant gerührt hätte.

Athos' Miene wurde nur wenig weicher, als d'Artagnan gefasster als zuvor, aber noch immer mit Zorn sagte: "Ich brauche dieses Schreiben, versteht Ihr denn nicht?"

"Ich verstehe sehr gut. Ihr könnt d'Orfeuille nicht direkt konfrontieren, denn er hat Euren Vater in der Hand. Mit Monsieur d'Artagnan père könnt Ihr nicht reden, denn er hat eigene Pläne für Euch und wird Euch nicht zuhören. Allein unser Hauptmann hat nun alle Fäden in der Hand, aber ihm vertraut Ihr nicht mehr. Ihr braucht den Brief Seiner Majestät, um Monsieur de Tréville zum Handeln zu zwingen."

Mit einem Schlag eher betroffen als wütend, sah d'Artagnan zu Athos. "Das denkt Ihr von mir? Dass ich alle Loyalität fahren lasse, weil mir eine unglückliche Zukunft droht? Dass ich zur Verräterin werde und den Hauptmann erpresse, damit er mein Schicksal abwendet? Deswegen nennt Ihr mich kopflos? Ihr habt mich tatsächlich nie gekannt."

Die Bitterkeit dieser Worte berührte etwas in Athos, gleichwohl erwiderte er hart: "Wie sollte ich auch? Ihr habt mich von Beginn an belogen."

"Das ist wohl wahr. Ihr habt keinen Grund, mir zu glauben. Wahrscheinlich seid Ihr einer Meinung mit meinem Vater, dass mein Platz zuhause ist, als brave Ehefrau. Dass ich nie hätte fortlaufen und nach Paris kommen dürfen. Dann wäre jetzt alles viel leichter für Euch und einiges wäre und würde nicht geschehen."

"Wenn Ihr das von mir denkt, kennt Ihr mich ebenso wenig." Athos merkte, dass er vor eigener Anspannung die Hände so fest um die Sessellehnen geschlossen hatte, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Erneut rief er sich innerlich zur Ordnung und musterte d'Artagnan fest. Er kannte diese junge Frau nicht, ja. Gerade deswegen brannte ihm eine Frage seit Tagen unter den Nägel und jetzt musste sie gestellt werden. "Warum? Sagt es mir, wieso Ihr Aramis und Porthos Euer Geheimnis gestehen konntet, aber vor mir geschwiegen habt."

Die junge Frau zögerte sichtlich, vielleicht weil sie den Grafen mit einer Erklärung nicht noch mehr kränken wollte als mit der Lüge an sich. Schließlich gestand sie leise: "Ich wollte es. Ich wollte Euch alles sagen damals, nach unserer Reise nach England. Als ich Aramis, Porthos und Euch suchte und an verschiedenen Orten wiederfand. Ich wollte Euch meine Geschichte erzählen! Aber Ihr habt mir zuerst die Eure erzählt..."

Athos erinnerte sich an jenen Abend und an jene Geschichte. Eine Frau hatte ihn betrogen, hatte ihm vorgespielt eine ganz andere Person zu sein. Als er die Wahrheit schließlich erkannte, die Lilie entdeckte; ...er hatte eine Frau ohne zögern, aus verletztem Stolz gerichtet. Das war d'Artagnans Grund gewesen, die Farce nicht zu beenden? "Ihr hattet Angst vor mir."

"Es wäre verlogen zu sagen, ich hätte nur um Euretwillen, damit Ihr nicht erneut verletzt würdet, weiter meine Rolle gespielt. Es schien mir die richtige Entscheidung, zumal wir später am Lys ein Gericht über Mylady abhielten und Ihr mir sogar gedroht habt, sollte ich ihr - einer anderen Frau also - helfen. Sie hatte dieses Schicksal wegen ihrer Verbrechen verdient. Aber ich nicht." gab d'Artagnan um Festigkeit ihrer Stimme bemüht zu und mied dabei den Blick des Graf de la Fère. Der fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und erwiderte das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam: "Ich habe Euch nicht, niemals habe ich Euch gebrandmarkt."

Die junge Frau musste wissen, was der Graf damit sagen wollte, denn mit einem Mal fiel jede tapfere Leutnantspose von ihr ab. Mehr noch, es glitzerte verräterisch in ihren Augen und als sie den Kopf schließlich senkte, zuckten noch immer kaum merklich ihre Schultern. Alles, was d'Artagnan über die letzten Tage und Wochen belastet hatte, schien sich nun Bahn zu brechen und Athos ging auf, wie betrügerisch er sich selbst gegenüber all die Jahre gewesen war. Schon einmal, das einzige Mal, hatte er weibliche Schwäche bei d'Artagnan erleben können und es in Verkennung der Wahrheit allein auf ihre Jugend geschoben; als Constance ermordet worden war und d'Artagnan ebenso fassungslos um sie weinte, wie jetzt um ihre verlorene Freundschaft mit Athos.

Anders als damals, schickte Athos die junge Frau nicht hinaus in ihre Wohnung, wo sie ganz für sich allein trauern sollte, während er selbst aufbrach, um einen Henker für die Schuldige an all dem Leid zu finden. Er erhob sich aus seinem Sessel, überwand die wenigen Schritte zu d'Artagnan und nahm sie fest in die Arme. Im ersten Moment zuckte die junge Frau zurück, aber nur einen Wimpernschlag später erwiderte sie die Geste und während Athos' Hemdkragen allmählich durchnässt wurde, sagte er nur leise: "Es ist in Ordnung."

Für lange Momente waren nicht mehr Worte zwischen den Freunden nötig. So sehr ihr gegenseitiges Vertrauen in den letzten Tagen gelitten haben mochte, es war nie ganz erloschen. Athos wusste, dass er d'Artagnan mit der Zeit verzeihen konnte; wenn er ihr nicht schon längst verziehen hatte. Nach einer Weile schob er die junge Frau an den Schultern von sich fort, um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. D'Artagnan wischte sich mit einem Handrücken über die Augen und nickte. Ja, es war wieder in Ordnung.

Athos ließ die Hände sinken und trat einen Schritt zurück. Auch von seinen Schultern schien eine große Last genommen, doch es gab dringenderes, als nun bei einer oder mehr Flaschen Wein Versöhnung zu feiern. "Ich trage den Brief bei mir, meine Bodendielen könnt Ihr also ganz unbehelligt lassen."

D'Artagnan lächelte schmal. "Sehr umsichtig von Euch, Monsieur."

Athos zog das Schreiben aus der Innentasche seines Mantel, aber als er es an seinen Leutnant weiterreichen wollte, schüttelte diese mit dem Kopf. "Behaltet Ihr es, wenn wir nun zum Hauptquartier gehen."

"Noch ein Befehl?"

"Ein Bitte. Bitte begleitet mich." D'Artagnan seufzte. "Bitte begleitet mich und steht mir bei, wenn ich unseren Hauptmann mit diesen Vorwürfen konfrontieren muss. Ich weiß, ich verlange damit viel von Euch."

"Nicht so viel, wie Ihr glaubt. Auch ich will endlich reinen Tisch in dieser Angelegenheit machen. Aber, Mademoiselle?"

D'Artagnan blinzelte, als sie die unvertraute Anrede aus Athos' Mund hörte und auch der Graf selbst fühlte sich eher unwohl damit. Er konnte sich auch anders Mühe geben, die Wahrheit zu akzeptieren und berichtigte sich darum selbst: "D'Artagnan. Bevor wir aufbrechen, solltet Ihr Euch rasch frisch machen."

Mit einem verlegenen Räuspern nickte der Leutnant und suchte sich eine Waschschüssel, um sich eine handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht zu werfen. Athos seinerseits hielt es für eine gute Idee, seinen Kragen zu wechseln.


	40. Szene XL

**XL **

Sein Gegner hatte keine Chance. Mit einer schnellen Drehung wich der Hauptmann der Musketiere aus und während eine Klinge neben ihm ins Leere stach, setzte er selbst zu einem Konter an. Sein Degen hätte zweifelsohne die Brust seines Kontrahenten durchbohrt - aber er prallte nur auf Holz und hinterließ eine tiefe Kerbe.

Schwer atmend hob Tréville seine Klinge erneut gegen die Fechtpuppe. In ihm brodelte noch immer ein tiefer Zorn, den er bis jetzt nicht hatte weg fechten können. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht eben hilfreich, dass das ansonsten ausdruckslose Übungsgerät in seiner Vorstellung das Antlitz von des Essarts zeigte. Der Hauptmann hätte seinen Schwager nicht in einem wirklichen Duell töten wollen - aber eine Lektion hätte des Essarts zweifellos verdient. So musste jedoch in einer Nebenhalle des Hôtel de Tréville eine unschuldige Holzpuppe herhalten.

Eine weitere Runde. Angriff, Parade, Konter, Holzsplitter. Dieses Mal galt die Attacke allerdings Monsieur d'Orfeuille. Auf diesen feinen Ehrenmann wäre Tréville nur zu gern auch mit bloßen Fäusten losgegangen. Wie in alten Zeiten, als sie noch Jugendliche waren und Jean d'Orfeuille mehr als einmal sein Grinsen in den Hals zurück gestopft bekommen hatte. Jetzt, am Ende, schien er dennoch zu triumphieren...

Auf dem Schreibtisch des Hauptmanns hatte erneut ein Zettel in krakeliger Handschrift gelegen. Der Plan hätte sich geändert. Die Übergabe würde nun erst bei der Jagd stattfinden. Tréville schlug mit dem Korb der Waffe gegen den 'Kopf' der Puppe - der Schlag tat ihm sicherlich mehr weh, als dem Holz und war darum wenig befriedigend. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen trat der Hauptmann einen Schritt zurück und musste sich noch mehr beherrschen, nicht einen Tritt gegen den Sockel nachzuschicken. Sein gascognisches Temperament mochte vom Leben am Hof kultiviert worden sein, aber in Momenten wie diesen ließ es sich nur schwer zügeln. Zumal gerade nicht seine Frau anwesend war, um ihm den Kopf gerade zu rücken.

Mit dem Hemdsärmel wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und ging in Position für eine weitere Übung. Wenn es doch nur so leicht wäre und er tatsächlich seine Mitverschwörer zum Duell fordern konnte, um sie vor der eigenen Dummheit zu bewahren! Aber hier hielt sich jeder Beteiligte für schlauer als alle anderen und steuerte sie dadurch allesamt geradewegs in die Katastrophe. Ausfall, Parade, Finte, Angriff - Klinge an der Kehle des Gegners.

Das genügte. Trévilles Gedanken waren nicht klarer als vorher, dafür ging sein Atem schwer genug, um eine erzwungene Pause einzulegen. Der Hauptmann ließ den Degen sinken und während er noch immer zornig die Fechtpuppe anstarrte, streckte er die freie Hand aus. "Handtuch."

"Hier, mon capitaine."

Trévilles Kopf ruckte herum. Nicht Gaston hielt ihm ein Handtuch entgegen, sondern Mademoiselle d'Artagnan. Nach ihrer entschlossenen Miene zu urteilen, hatte ihn allerdings eher Leutnant d'Artagnan überrascht. Sie war nicht allein gekommen, schräg hinter ihr stand Athos, zwar in tadelloser Haltung, aber Tréville ahnte, dass sich hier eine kleine Meuterei anbahnte. Er nahm wortlos das Handtuch und reichte d'Artagnan im Gegenzug den Degen, trocknete sich Gesicht und Nacken und zögerte so noch einen Augenblick lang die Konfrontation hinaus.

"Mon capitaine, wir-"

"Ich weiß, d'Artagnan." Tréville seufzte über die Ungeduld seines Leutnants. "Wir haben einiges zu bereden. Werdet Ihr zumindest warten können, bis ich mein Hemd gewechselt habe?"

D'Artagnan nickte knapp und folgte dann mit Athos ihrem Vorgesetzten aus der Fechthalle zurück ins Hôtel. Anscheinend wollten die beiden Musketiere Tréville nicht entkommen lassen, aber immerhin besaßen sie den Anstand dem Hauptmann nicht bis in sein Kabinett zu folgen, sondern warteten im Arbeitszimmer. Einen Moment lang war Tréville versucht aus seinem eigenen Fenster zu klettern und einen ausgedehnten Abendspaziergang durch Paris zu unternehmen. Am Ende kehrte er in frischem Hemd und finsterer Miene aber ins Arbeitszimmer zurück.

Athos hatte sich am Kamin postiert, auffällig im Hintergrund, als wolle er d'Artagnan nur Rückendeckung geben und ansonsten ihr das Reden überlassen. Der Leutnant selbst stand recht steif vor dem Schreibtisch und wirkte einerseits ganz entschlossen und andererseits verunsichert, wie zu beginnen. Tréville nahm nicht in seinem Sessel Platz, sondern lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen seinen Schreibtisch. Der Zettel in krakeliger Handschrift lag noch unberührt, aber zweifelsohne war er nicht ungelesen geblieben. "Also?"

"Wir haben die Papiere." Das war direkt. Sehr direkt und es kostete den Hauptmann einige Mühe, sich nicht völlig überrumpelt von dieser Eröffnung zu geben. Trotzdem konnte er seinen Leutnant einen Moment lang nur sprachlos anstarren, zum Glück schien d'Artagnan aber nicht erpicht darauf, ihn lange zappeln zu lassen. Sie nickte Athos zu, der aus seinem Mantel einen Brief zog und ihn dem Hauptmann aushändigte. Tréville warf nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Schreiben Seiner Majestät und wusste Bescheid. "Demnach war 'Catherines' Besuch bei des Essarts doch nicht erfolglos?" Wieder ein Nicken und der Hauptmann fuhr fort: "Ihr habt mich belogen."

Der Versuch mit dieser Feststellung die Oberhand zurückzugewinnen, scheiterte kläglich am Trotz der jungen Frau. "Ihr hättet wissen müssen, dass ich die Papiere lesen und mir Gedanken machen würde."

"In der Tat hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass weibische Neugier keine Grenzen kennt. Aber dennoch habe ich gerade von Euch soviel Loyalität erwartet, mir trotz Eurer Zweifel die Schriftstücke auszuhändigen."

Zornesröte zeichnete sich auf d'Artagnans Wangen ab, als sie hitzig erwiderte: "Ihr zweifelt doch offenbar an meiner Loyalität! Leider stand aber nur ich zur Verfügung, als Ihr die Hilfe von Madame Chesnay benötigt habt. Athos' Wirtin hättet Ihr keine Erklärung über die Bedeutung der Briefe und Rechnungen geschuldet."

"Ich schulde auch Euch keinerlei Erklärungen, _Leutnant_." gab Tréville mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme zurück. D'Artagnan schien allerdings über den Punkt hinaus entschlossen zu sein, an dem sie die Warnung begriffen und zurückgetreten wäre. "Also war es richtig auf eigene Faust nachzuforschen!"

Tréville stieß sich vom Schreibtisch ab und trat dicht vor seine Untergebene. "Ich hätte gedacht Ihr vertraut mir genug, um die Füße still zu halten und mich die Angelegenheit allein regeln zu lassen!"

Athos schien den Streit besorgt zu beobachten, hielt sich aber weiterhin heraus. Offenbar wusste der Graf, wann man zwei Gascogner sich am besten einfach anschreien ließ, bis sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigten. Deswegen bremste niemand d'Artagnan, die sich nicht einschüchtern ließ und ausrief: "Aber Ihr könnt das nicht länger allein regeln, mordieux! Sagt endlich, was hier gespielt wird!"

"Wenn ich es nicht sage?" Der Hauptmann wandte sich dem zweiten Musketier am Kamin zu und fragte scharf: "Was ist _passiert_, dass Ihr jetzt, reichlich verspätet, mit den Papieren herausrückt?"

"D'Orfeuille." antwortete Athos ruhig und in seiner wortkargen Art. Das schien auf d'Artagnan abzufärben. Sie atmete tief durch, deutete auf den Zettel mit der krakeligen Botschaft und sagte gepresst: "Ja. D'Orfeuille ist passiert. Er hat das Gewehr geliefert, das in der Rechnung erwähnt wird und meinen Vater als... ich weiß nicht genau, als was er ihn benutzt. Als Geisel oder Druckmittel. Beide sind entschieden zu tief verstrickt in diese Intrige jedenfalls. Ein Maskierter wollte mich in Rocheforts Wohnung erdolchen, einer von Essarts Männern vielleicht. Rochefort zählt noch zu unseren Verbündeten, aber das kann sich jeden Tag ändern. Ihr _könnt_ uns nicht länger im Unwissen lassen!"

Tréville horchte auf, nicht nur, weil sein Leutnant anscheinend beinahe erschlagen worden wäre und Rochefort ein Verbündeter sein sollte. "Ihr wisst, wo das Gewehr ist?"

"Nein, mon capitaine. Für ein paar Stunden war es bei mir zu Hause. Aber ich konnte nicht ahnen, was sich in dem Reisegepäck verbirgt und so hat d'Orfeuille die Waffe an einen sicheren Ort schaffen können."

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte angespannte Stille im Arbeitszimmer, die gegenseitigen Vorwürfe wogen schwer. Tréville stand vor der Wahl, ein Machtwort zu sprechen oder nachzugeben. Er musterte Athos und d'Artagnan lange. Unter anderen Umständen, wenn das Hôtel nicht längst von allen anderen Musketieren für die Nacht verlassen worden wäre, hätte er die beiden unter Arrest stellen lassen müssen für ihre Unverfrorenheit. Jetzt aber konnte das Protokoll auch einmal übergangen werden. "Also gut. Reden wir."

Der Hauptmann lächelte schmal als d'Artagnan und Athos auf diese Eröffnung hin einen überraschten Blick tauschten. Anscheinend hatten die Musketiere selbst mit einem Rauswurf oder Schlimmerem gerechnet. Tréville ließ sich einen Moment Zeit damit, einen geeigneten Anfang zu finden. "Eine Loyalitätsprobe. Diese ganze Intrige ist eine Loyalitätsprobe, ausgeheckt von Seiner Majestät selbst."

Nie hätte man den Hauptmann schlecht über den König reden hören, aber in seiner Stimme schwang nun einige Bitterkeit mit. "Zwei Hauptleute werden gegeneinander ausgespielt, um ihre Treue zu erproben. Essarts soll zeigen, ob er bereit ist soweit zu gehen; ein Anschlag auf den Kardinal."

Tréville schüttelte den Kopf. "Der letztlich scheitern wird - denn mir ist zugleich aufgetragen worden, meinen Schwager aufzuhalten. Seine Majestät will Richelieu unter keinen Umständen opfern, sondern... uns. Das sind die Hintergründe. Zwei gegensätzliche Befehle des Königs."

Er rieb sich müde über die Stirn, während seine Zuhörer betroffen und wütend zugleich schwiegen. „Ich hätte diese Papiere gebraucht, den Beweis unserer Verbindung zu d'Orfeuille, um Essarts unter Druck zu setzen, damit er der tückischen Falle entgeht. Der König will wissen, ob mir seine Befehle oder meine Familienbande mehr bedeuten. Das Gewehr, das Mordwerkzeug, ist jetzt allerdings schon in Paris eingetroffen und außer Reichweite. Essarts wird sich von mir nicht mehr ins Gewissen reden lassen, selbst wenn ich ihm meine wahren Befehle offenbare. Es scheint für ihn nur, als hätte ich kalte Füße bekommen. Er wird mir keinen Glauben schenken, denn der Brief des Königs, den ihr gefunden habt, wiegt mehr als mein Wort. Essarts handelt selbst im Auftrag Seiner Majestät und er glaubt das Richtige zu tun. Das, was von ihm verlangt wurde. Nach Außen wirkt es hingegen, als fürchteten wir beide um unsere eigene Machtstellung am Hof und heckten darum einen Anschlag auf den Ersten Minister aus."

Der Hauptmann hob die Hand, als d'Artagnan einen Einwurf machen wollte und fuhr fort: "Ich weiß, dass uns das Finale in zwei Tagen auf der Jagd erwartet. Mir bleibt jetzt nur noch direkt zu Richelieu zu gehen, ihm alles offenzulegen und sein Leben gegen Essarts und meines einzutauschen. Damit ist unsere Loyalität in den Augen des Königs zweifelhaft, aber zumindest wird Frankreich nicht in ein unberechenbares Durcheinander gestürzt. Soviel Ehrbarkeit ist mir noch geblieben. Vielleicht kommen wir mit Verbannung davon." Mit Galgenhumor schloss der Hauptmann: "Ob ich als Tulpenzüchter geeignet bin?"

"Aber es geschah doch alles auf Befehl Seiner Majestät!" rief d'Artagnan aufgebracht aus, bevor Athos ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm legen konnte.

"Meine Treue steht außer Zweifel, Leutnant." Nur scheinbar war diese Antwort ohne Zusammenhang. Zwischen den Zeilen prangte die Frage: Wie stand es aber um die Loyalität des Königs? Für den Kardinal würde dies alles eine wunderbare Gelegenheit für die Durchsetzung seiner eigenen Interessen sein, am Ende könnte Seine Majestät nicht anders handeln als die Hauptleute fallen zu lassen.

Athos mischte sich ein, zwar äußerlich noch immer ruhig, tatsächlich aber blass geworden vor dieser unehrenhaften Wahrheit: "Worauf wartet Ihr noch, mon capitaine?"

D'Artagnan schien den Freund empört anfahren zu wollen, wie er eine solche Frage stellen konnte. Tréville war schneller. "Wie Ihr es vorhin bereits so schön ausgedrückt habt: D'Orfeuille ist passiert. Er sollte nur ein Zwischenhändler sein, aber nun hat er sich als unberechenbarer "Mitspieler" entpuppt. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was er noch planen mag, selbst wenn ich Essarts, ihn und mich an den Pranger stelle."

Athos schien diese Antwort erwartet zu haben, als wolle er auf etwas bestimmtes hinaus und sagte unvermittelt: "Bitte erlaubt, dass ich mich zurückziehe. Porthos und Aramis sind womöglich besorgt über unseren Verbleib. Ich werde Ihnen nicht mehr berichten, als dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, Monsieur."

Tréville nickte, denn er verstand sehr viel besser als d'Artagnan, warum Athos die beiden Offiziere für ein Gespräch unter vier Augen nun besser allein lassen sollte. Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung verschwand der Graf darum auch aus dem Arbeitszimmer und Tréville wandte sich an d'Artagnan: "Ich war heute morgen entschlossen zum Kardinalspalais zu gehen."

"Aber dann kamen Euch Vater und ich dazwischen", ergänzte d'Artagnan tonlos. Tréville nickte knapp. "In der Tat. Dank d'Orfeuille ist der Kreis betroffener Personen noch größer geworden und ich bin überzeugt, das lag in seiner Absicht. Sagt mir, was Monsieur d'Artagnan père mit dieser Angelegenheit zu tun hat."

"Nichts, soweit ich weiß. Allein aus Sorge um mich hat er d'Orfeuille begleitet und nun ist er selbst derjenige, um den man sich Sorgen machen müsste. Mon capitaine, bitte! Nehmt keine Rücksicht auf uns, Ihr müsst d'Orfeuille und Essarts unter allen Umständen aufhalten!"

Gerührt schüttelte der Hauptmann den Kopf: "Ihr braucht mir _Eure_ Treue wirklich nicht zu beweisen, d'Artagnan. Im Gegenteil schulde ich Euch wohl einen Vertrauensbeweis über diese ganzen letzten Wochen hinweg; ganz so selbstlos wie es anklang bin ich nicht, mich für die Politik des Landes zu opfern. Nicht, ohne ein paar Leute mit in den Untergang zu nehmen. Euer Vater kam gerade rechtzeitig zu mir, damit ich über meine Entscheidung noch einmal genau nachdenke."

"Nein! Er hat alles schlimmer gemacht!"

Tréville runzelte die Stirn über die heftige Reaktion seines Leutnants. Sie verschwieg ihm etwas, wieder einmal. "So, hat er das... Warum sind Aramis und Porthos besorgt?"

Auf d'Artagnans Miene zeigte sich zwar einiger Unwille und sie rang sichtlich mit sich. Schließlich gab sie zu: "Wir haben ein Treffen zwischen d'Orfeuille und Essarts belauscht. Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass auch Monsieur des Essarts nicht weiß wo das Gewehr ist und er von d'Orfeuille selbst wiederum erpresst wird. Insofern stimmt es wohl, Ihr könnt Euren Schwager nicht mit Worten aufhalten. ...Oh. Rochefort!"

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er hat ebenfalls alles gehört", erwiderte der Leutnant aufgeregt und drauf und dran, aus dem Arbeitszimmer zu stürmen.

"Wartet!"

"Ich kann nicht, vielleicht hat der Stallmeister selbst schon dem Kardinal berichtet und-"

"Nein. Glaubt Ihr denn, wir würden uns hier unbehelligt von Gardisten noch unterhalten können, wenn Rochefort zu seinem Herrn und Meister geeilt wäre?"

D'Artagnan zögerte, nickte aber schließlich. "Er hält d'Orfeuille und Vater wohl nur für kleine Fische und lässt sie laufen, um Eurer habhaft zu werden."

"So wird es sein", grinste Tréville ungewollt, wurde aber rasch wieder ernst. Essarts wusste auch nicht, wo d'Orfeuille das Gewehr versteckt hielt? Das verschlimmerte die Lage zusätzlich, vor Ablauf der Frist, die ihm auf dem Zettel angedroht wurde, war an die Mordwaffe kein Herankommen. "Was habt Ihr noch erlauscht?"

Entgegen ihrer sonst hitzköpfigen Art, gab sich der Leutnant plötzlich sehr verschlossen. Tréville wartete einen Moment und musste dann doch nachhaken: "Ich ahne, dass da noch mehr ist."

D'Artagnan zögerte, aber brachte schließlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor: "Ja... Mon capitaine, es tut mir leid. Ich bin bereits wie eine Kuh verschachert, d'Orfeuille hat sein Eheversprechen heute bekommen. Mein Geheimnis wird ans Licht kommen und der ganzen Kompanie schaden. Entlasst mich jetzt aus Eurem Dienst, bevor d'Orfeuille Euch noch auf diese Weise zusätzliche Probleme bereitet."

"Nein." Trévilles Miene verfinsterte sich. "Nein, d'Artagnan. Ich erlaube Euch nicht, wie damals erneut davonzulaufen." Den überraschten Blick seines Leutnants quittierte Tréville mit einem knappen Befehl. "Geht nach Hause und seht nach Eurem Vater. Verschweigt ihm, was heute besprochen wurde, was Ihr erlauscht habt und unternehmt auch sonst keine übereilten Dummheiten. Hört wenigstens dieses eine Mal auf Euren Hauptmann, verstanden?"

"Verstanden, mon capitaine!" D'Artagnan stand stramm, wie wachgerüttelt durch die klaren Anweisungen. Es war noch nicht alles verloren, konnte auch Tréville für einen Moment glauben während sich sein Leutnant zum Abschied verneigte und das Arbeitszimmer verließ. Zur Sicherheit warf Tréville aber dennoch einen Blick auf die Standuhr, ob nicht wieder jemand an den Zeigern wegen eines Alibis gedreht hatte...


	41. Szene XLI

**XLI**

Rochefort lauerte nicht. Lauern war etwas für Strauchdiebe, die nicht wussten was ihnen das Schicksal für Beute über den Weg schicken würde. Der Stallmeister hingegen... beobachtete und wartete auf ganz bestimmte Personen. Er hatte sich in einer schmalen Verbindungsgasse postiert, halb verborgen von einem Nebeneingang und mit gutem Blick zu beiden Seiten auf die Rue Ferou und die Rue des Fossoyeurs hinaus. So hatte er Athos' Rückkehr vor etwa einer Stunde bemerkt, allerdings war der Musketier ohne Begleitung unterwegs und verschwand kurz darauf auch schon in seinem Haus.

Auf d'Artagnan wartete Rochefort ungleich länger und als der Leutnant endlich erschien, rannte sie beinahe zu ihrer Mansarde. Rochefort musste, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit, übereilt handeln um die junge Frau abzufangen. Ein beherzter Griff an ihren Arm kurz vor der Türschwelle wurde darum sogleich mit einem Ellbogen in seine Rippen gekontert. "Nh, Ihr findet Gefallen daran mich zu verprügeln, gebt es zu!"

"Teufel, Rochefort! Könnt Ihr nicht wie jeder normale Mensch auf Euch aufmerksam machen?!"

"Zumindest lasst Ihr dieses Mal den Dolch stecken, Ihr gewöhnt Euch offenbar an meine kleinen Eigenheiten."

"Was wollt Ihr? Meinen Vater?" zischte d'Artagnan und ihre Hand lag bereits auf dem Degengriff. Rochefort hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Nichts dergleichen, aber lasst uns nicht auf offener Straße weiter reden."

"Wir reden überhaupt nicht weiter, erst muss ich-"

"Monsieur d'Artagnan père ist sicher in Eurer Mansarde." unterbrach der Stallmeister mit gesenkter Stimme. "Planchet ist bei ihm, d'Orfeuille zurück im Tannenzapfen. Ihr könnt Euch später noch über das Wohlbefinden Eures Vaters vergewissern. Jetzt brauche ich Euch zuerst."

Trotz, Zorn und Neugier spiegelten sich deutlich in der Miene der jungen Frau wieder. Sie warf an Rochefort vorbei einen Blick auf ihre Wohnungstür und schien abzuwägen, welcher Regung sie nachgeben sollte. Dem Stallmeister vertrauen und ihm folgen, oder sich selbst über das Wohlergehen ihres Vaters vergewissern und nie erfahren, was Rochefort mit ihr zu besprechen hatte. Das Ergebnis war wohl ein Kompromiss, denn sie wandte sich recht trotzig von ihrer Wohnung ab und dem Stallmeister zu. "Wenn Ihr mich nur von hier fernhalten wollt, um eine Mausefalle einzurichten..."

Rochefort konnte unmöglich sagen, wie ernst es d'Artagnan mit ihren Worten war. Sie wirkte längst nicht mehr so außer sich wie vor wenigen Stunden im Tannenzapfen, anscheinend hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. "Nein, von mir habt Ihr keine Falle zu erwarten."

"Was erwartet mich dann?"

"Zunächst einmal ein Spaziergang." Um einer Frage nach dem 'Wohin' auszuweichen, ging Rochefort los. Nach einem Moment fiel d'Artagnan neben ihm in Gleichschritt und auch jetzt wich der Stallmeister mit eigenem Nachfragen aus. "Was habt Ihr vor?"

"Ich, Monsieur? Ihr zerrt mich das zweite Mal an diesem Tag von zuhause weg, die Frage sollte ich also Euch stellen."

"Ich neige jedoch nicht dazu Hals über Kopf ins Unbekannte zu verschwinden bei unangenehmen Neuigkeiten."

"Nein, Ihr seid in der Regel der Grund für diese Neuigkeiten."

"Zugegeben. Ich kündige mich allerdings nicht unvermeidlich über Jahre hinweg an."

D'Artagnan ballte die Fäuste und wirkte ganz so, als würde sie den Stallmeister noch an Ort und Stelle das Maul stopfen wollen. Einer Dame nicht angemessen, einem Offizier indes genauso wenig, darum beließ sie es bei einem geknurrten: "Erstens geht Euch das einen feuchten Kehricht an. Ich regle meine Angelegenheiten allein. Zweitens werden wir jetzt das Thema wechseln, oder Ihr könnt Euch andernorts Hilfe suchen."

"Wie Ihr wünscht. Ich bin jedoch überzeugt davon, dass wir früher oder später das Thema wieder anschneiden werden. Wir sind da."

Rochefort blieb stehen und d'Artagnan starrte entgeistert das Palais auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite an, um das einige Gardisten patrouillierten. Einen Moment später wich sie zurück. "Wollt Ihr stattdessen _mich_ Eurem Dienstherrn ausliefern?"

Der Stallmeister schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte innerlich. "Ihr seid in einer angespannten Situation, aber überall Feinde statt Freunde zu sehen, wird sie nicht bessern. Reißt Euch zusammen!"

Der ungewohnte Befehlston Rocheforts ihr gegenüber schien den Leutnant tatsächlich zur Raison zu bringen. Das Misstrauen wich zwar nicht ganz aus ihrer Miene, aber für den Augenblick schien sie bereit zuzuhören. Der Stallmeister fuhr fort: "Wir werden uns nur ein wenig umsehen. Herein, heraus, in schnellst möglicher Zeit."

"Und was liegt zwischen Herein und Heraus?"

Rochefort lächelte unwiderstehlich. "Spionage."

Sein Gegenüber schnappte nach Luft. "Ihr wollt den Kardinal _ausspionieren_? Euren-"

"Nur zu seinem eigenen Besten. Beginnt keine Diskussion über Loyalität mit mir, ich weiß wo mein Platz ist. Ich brauche Euch als Rückendeckung, wenn wir dort hinein spazieren wollen, ohne dass uns jemand sieht."

"Das kann natürlich keiner Eurer richtigen Agenten machen", merkte d'Artagnan sarkastisch an und hatte nicht Unrecht.

"In der Tat. Seid Ihr bereit?"

Der Leutnant zögerte, nickte aber schließlich. Rochefort erwiderte das Nicken. "Wir nehmen eine Nebenpforte, sie ist üblicherweise verschlossen. Beobachtet den Weg der Gardisten und gebt mir ein Zeichen, falls einer zu nahe kommt."

Fast hätte d'Artagnan mit den Augen gerollt und genörgelt, dass es sicher weniger umständliche Arten gegeben hätte an den Gardisten des Kardinals vorbeizukommen. Etwa in Handfesseln unter Mordverdacht vorgeführt zu werden. Sie beherrschte sich allerdings und huschte dicht hinter dem Stallmeister über die Straße zur Außenwand des Palais', schlich dort mit ihm entlang und schlüpfte schließlich, unbemerkt von den Wachen, mit ihm in den Innenhof. Dort nutzen sie einen Säulengang als Deckung, peinlich darauf bedacht, dass ihre Schatten von denen der Säulen verdeckt wurden. Der Weg bis zur Nebenpforte war von da an leicht bewältigt. Fürs erste den Blicken der Gardisten entzogen, flüsterte d'Artagnan ihrem Begleiter bissig zu: "So leicht wären wir an den Musketieren nicht vorbei gekommen."

"Wir sind noch nicht am Ziel." gab Rochefort knapp zurück und stellte irgendetwas mit dem Türschloss an. D'Artagnan spähte aus dem gemeinsamen Versteck in den Innenhof, der weiterhin ruhig dalag. Hinter den Fenstern des Palais rührte sich ebenfalls nichts, als die junge Frau den Blick aber wieder auf den Säulengang lenkte, war einer der Gardisten in wenigen Schritten Entfernung beunruhigend zielstrebig in ihre Richtung unterwegs. "Beeilt Euch, wir sind gleich nicht mehr allein."

"Noch einen Moment..."

"Wir haben keinen Moment mehr!"

"Dann lass Euch eine Ablenkung einfallen."

"Großartig...! Soll ich einen Stein ins Gebüsch werfen?" Abgesehen davon, dass es weder einen Stein noch ein Gebüsch in der Nähe gab, würde auf den ältesten Trick der Welt vermutlich nicht einmal die Kardinalsgarde hereinfallen. Rochefort reagierte nicht und d'Artagnan machte sich bereit die Wache notfalls mit einem gezielte Schlag mit dem Dolchknauf außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ein beinahe unmögliches Unterfangen eingedenk der Dunkelheit direkt beim ersten Versuch erfolgreich zu sein; ganz abgesehen vom Lärm und dass seine Kameraden schnell bemerken würden, dass der Gardist seine Patrouille außerplanmäßig abgebrochen hatte.

Der Leutnant fasste den Dolch fester und hoffte auf ihr Glück. Jeden Moment musste sie reagieren, die Schritte kamen näher. Endlich ertönte ein Klicken hinter ihr, ohne zu überlegen drängte sie nach hinten und schob sich und Rochefort durch die offene Pforte. Der Stallmeister handelte nicht weniger eilig und schloss die Tür schnell, aber leise und behutsam hinter ihnen genau in dem Moment, als die Wache vorbeischritt.

Als er sich wieder umwandte und nickte, stieß d'Artagnan erleichtert den Atem aus, von dem sie nicht bemerkt hatte ihn angehalten zu haben. "Wohin jetzt?" flüsterte sie und stellte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung fest, dass eine gewisse Portion Abenteuerlust aus ihrer Stimme zu hören war. Auch Rochefort schien das nicht zu entgehen, wenn sie seinen spöttischen Blick richtig deutete. "Zum Arbeitszimmer Seiner Eminenz. Wollt Ihr dieses Mal vorangehen? Der Weg dürfte Euch vertraut sein."

"Danke, ich überlasse getrost Euch die Führung. Ich weiß besser, wie man unbeschadet hinaus als hinein gelangt."

Mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln wandte Rochefort sich nach links und folgte den weiten Fluren des Palais vorbei an großen Flügeltüren und schmalen Boteneingängen. D'Artagnan folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, der Weg nur von vereinzelten Kerzen in Wandnischen beleuchtet. Genug Licht für späte Diener und weitere Wachen. Der Stallmeister schien ihre Patrouillenwege allerdings genau zu kennen, zumindest wirkte es auf d'Artagnan einige Male so, als würden sie einen Umweg in Kauf nehmen um Begegnungen zu vermeiden. Sie nahmen nicht den breiten Treppenaufgang in der Haupthalle nach oben, Rochefort wählte eine enge, steinerne Wendeltreppe am Ende eines Flures. Die Treppe lag allerdings in völliger Finsternis, sodass sich die beiden vorsichtig voran tasten mussten. D'Artagnan verlor völlig die Orientierung in der nicht enden wollenden Spirale und dem Widerhall ihrer noch so leisen Schritte an den Wänden. Heimlich unterstellte sie Rochefort eine gewisse Absicht dahinter.

Ein Stockwerk höher, in ebenso spärlich beleuchteten Fluren, erreichten Leutnant und Stallmeister schließlich die Doppeltür zum Arbeitszimmer Seiner Eminenz. Sie war nicht verschlossen, unbemerkt drangen beide in den Vorraum ein. Dort hielt d'Artagnan ihren Begleiter zurück, bevor er die nächste Tür zum eigentlichen Arbeitszimmer öffnen konnte. "Rückendeckung, Monsieur? Ihr habt meine Hilfe bis hierher nicht gebraucht und ich nehme an, auch auf dem Rückweg wird sie nicht nötig, eher hinderlich sein. Warum bin ich hier?"

Rochefort musterte die junge Frau ernst. "Weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, was ich finden werde. Aber ich bin sehr sicher, dass es mit Euch zu tun haben wird. Auf die ein oder andere Weise."

Gern hätte d'Artagnan über diese Bemerkung mit der Nase gerümpft, stattdessen konnte sie sich eines leichten Schauderns nicht erwehren. Sicher, sagte sie sich, lag es nur an der bedrückenden Stimmung im halbdunklen Palais und ihrer eigenen Müdigkeit, dass ihr keine Erwiderung darauf einfiel. Rochefort wandte sich auch schon wieder um und verschaffte ihnen Zutritt in den nächsten Raum.

D'Artagnan blieb an der Tür stehen, nicht sicher wohin sie sich im nachtschwarzen Arbeitszimmer wenden sollte. Der Stallmeister schien dagegen die Ausrichtung jedes Möbelstücks bestens zu kennen, sodass er ohne irgendwo gegen zustoßen bald am Schreibtisch stand. Einen Moment später hatte er eine Kerze entzündet und schirmte sie mit der Hand ab, damit das Licht nicht verräterisch im Fenster spiegelte. "Die hintere Wand, die Bücher."

D'Artagnan nickte und traf mit dem Stallmeister wieder an der gemeinten Stelle zusammen. Sie nahm Rochefort die Kerze ab und leuchtete ihm, während dieser über einige Buchrücken fuhr und schließlich mehrere dicke Lederbände herauszog und auf dem Boden ablegte. Dahinter kam eine Holzvertäfelung zum Vorschein, an der dem Leutnant nichts besonderes auffiel. "Was sucht Ihr?"

Rochefort antwortete nicht sofort, sondern tastete an den Rändern der Vertäfelung. "Das hier." hielt er schließlich inne und d'Artagnan sah angestrengt genauer hin. "Noch ein Schloss?"

"Ja. Leuchtet mir!"

Im flackernden Kerzenlicht bemühte sich Rochefort das geheime Schloss mit einem Dietrich zu öffnen, wie er ihn vorhin für die Seitenpforte benutzt haben musste. D'Artagnan sah sich indes nervös um. In das Arbeitszimmer Essarts' eindringen und ihn bestehlen, gut und schön. Aber dasselbe beim Kardinal zu tun... Jeder einzelne Gegenstand im Raum, der Schreibtisch, die Vorhänge, die große Weltkarte, die Bücher - alles schien sie genau zu beobachten. "Rochefort, da ist etwas..."

Der Stallmeister warf kurz einen Blick über die Schulter. "Wir sind allein."

Das ungute Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, wich nicht von der jungen Frau. Lag es an dem großen Gemälde an der gegenüberliegenden Wand? Sie blickte Richelieu direkt in die Augen. Leblose Ölfarbe, keine Spionaugen hinter einer Schiebeklappe. Vermutlich spielte ihr nur ihre Fantasie einen Streich. "Beeilt Euch!"

"Ich bemühe mich." gab der Stallmeister zwischen den Zähnen zurück. Das Schloss zeigte sich jedoch äußerst widerspenstig, mehr als Rochefort erwartet hatte. "Dauert noch."

D'Artagnan schluckte jeder Erwiderung herunter, um ihren Begleiter zu mehr Eile anzutreiben und dadurch seine Konzentration zu stören. Plötzlich fuhr der Leutnant zusammen. "Ich habe etwas gesehen! Dahinten!"

"Da ist nichts..." murmelte Rochefort, ohne den Blick von der Holzvertäfelung zu wenden. Dieses Mal war sich d'Artagnan allerdings völlig sicher: Noch jemand war im Raum und beobachtet ihr Tun. Ohne auf den Protest des Stallmeisters zu achten als ihm die Lichtquelle entzogen wurde, ging d'Artagnan auf das Gemälde zu und leuchtete hinauf. Richelieu sah mit ernster Miene zurück. Die junge Frau blieb ganz ruhig stehen. Da! Aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung, ein Blinzeln! D'Artagnan fuhr herum, hielt die Kerze tiefer - und starrte in ein leuchtendes Augenpaar. Unter einem Stuhl hockte eine graugetigerte Katze. Ihr Schwanz zuckte, aber sie wirkte völlig entspannt und maunzte nicht.

"Fortuna." Rochefort war hinzugetreten und stellte die Katzendame mit wenig Begeisterung vor. "Sie ist harmlos, seid Ihr nun beruhigt?"

"Ja, wir können weitermachen."

"Gut. Ich will keine Minute länger als nötig hier verweilen."

D'Artagnan stellte fest, dass Rochefort begonnen hatte durch den Mund zu atmen und sich nun eilig von der Katze zurück zur Bücherreihe entfernte. Der Leutnant folgte ihm, während Fortuna unter dem Stuhl blieb, sich räkelte, gähnte und so tat, als ginge sie das alles gar nichts an. Einen schlechten Einfluss schien die Katze allerdings auch auf die Entfernung auf Rochefort zu haben, denn kaum versuchte er wieder das Schloss zu öffnen, knackte es und der Stallmeister fluchte leise. "Der Dietrich ist abgebrochen."

"Habt Ihr Ersatz?"

"Ja. Aber die Haken sind an der Spitze zu breit und ungeeignet."

"Ihr wollt aufgeben?"

"Uns bleibt kaum eine Wahl, falls Ihr keine Idee habt. Verflucht!"

D'Artagnan schwieg und strich sich nachdenklich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Sie runzelte die Stirn und Rochefort schien es, als würde d'Artagnan dieselbe Geste, die er bei ihren Auftritten als Catherine oft an ihr beobachtet hatte, noch einmal gezielter ausführen. Plötzlich hellte sich ihre Miene auf. "Eine Idee, nehmt." und einen Moment später hielt sie dem verblüfften Stallmeister eine Haarnadel hin.

Rochefort teilte ihr Grinsen. "Widerspenstige Locken, ja?" Mit der feinen Spitze der Haarnadel macht er sich wieder ans Werk, angelte zunächst den abgebrochenen Dietrich aus dem Schloss und verkündete schließlich: "Erfolg."

D'Artagnan trat einen Schritt beiseite, als Rochefort vor langte und einige Papiere aus dem Geheimfach hinter der Vertäfelung holte. Er blätterte sie überfliegend durch und nickte schließlich. "Wie vermutet. Seht es Euch an."

Die junge Frau tauschte Kerze gegen Papiere und rasch erkannte sie, was der Stallmeister meinte. "Quittungen. An... Jean d'Orfeuille. Mordieux! Was-?" Sie unterbrach sich und sah zu Rochefort auf. Der bestätigte ihre eigenen Gedanken. "Der unerwartete Aufstieg eines zweitklassigen Weinhändlers aus der Gascogne. Mit seinen Geschäften kann er nicht an soviel Geld gelangt sein."

"Seine Eminenz hat ihn protegiert?!"

"Seine Eminenz hat viel mehr getan als das."

D'Artagnan wurde bleich. "Er hat d'Orfeuille gekauft. Einen der Verschwörer. Richelieu... weiß alles."

Der finstere Gesichtsausdruck Rocheforts war Bestätigung genug. "Ich habe mich daran erinnert, d'Orfeuille schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Hier im Palais. Mein Verdacht bestätigt sich hiermit."

"Ich verstehe nicht... Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn. Seine Majestät hat doch den Befehl gegeben!"

Der Stallmeister horchte auf. "Wovon sprecht Ihr?"

"Ich war bei Monsieur de Tréville, bevor Ihr mich an meiner Wohnung abgefangen habt. Der Hauptmann hat mir alles erklärt: Seine Majestät hat sowohl ihm als auch Essarts den Befehl erteilt, den Ersten Minister zu... Allerdings soll Tréville nur scheinbar seinen Schwager unterstützen und ihn eigentlich aufhalten."

"Ich glaube, ich verstehe. Seine Eminenz muss davon erfahren haben oder einen Teil erfahren haben und hat an dieser einen Stelle, am Punkt d'Orfeuille, eingegriffen. Ich vermute sogar, d'Orfeuille selbst wird ihm alles verraten haben. Zum Preis um Eure Hand, die er nur durch den Kardinal erhalten kann, weil Tréville niemals seine Zustimmung gäbe. Das nur zusätzlich zu diesem hübschen Batzen Geld. Richelieu wiederum lässt es darauf ankommen, um zwei seiner Widersacher, die Herren Tréville und Essarts, loszuwerden."

"Warum hat Richelieu Euch nicht eingeweiht?"

"Oh, aber das hat er." Rochefort deutete auf das Geheimfach. "Er hat mich losgeschickt, um diese Intrige, von der er längst wusste, aufzuklären und zur Belohnung die Quittungen dort hinterlassen, wo ich sie gewiss finden würde. Ich bin die Rückversicherung meines Herrn, dass es am Ende keine Rückschlüsse auf ihn geben soll. Wenn sein bester Agent die Hintergründe nicht aufklären kann, dann auch sonst niemand."

"Aber Ihr habt sie nun aufgeklärt..." flüsterte d'Artagnan fassungslos. "Es ist alles meine Schuld."

"Nein. Ihr tragt keinerlei Schuld an den Machenschaften dieser feinen Gesellschaft."

Einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann schüttelte der Leutnant den Kopf. "Nein, da ist noch ein Fehler. Ihr seid eine Rückversicherung, aber nicht allein auf diese Weise. Der Kardinal wusste nur, was d'Orfeuille ihm verraten hat. Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass es sich um einen Befehl Seiner Majestät handelt. Richelieu geht das Risiko ein, die beiden Hauptleute gewähren zu lassen. Aber falls da noch mehr ist, müsst Ihr sie aufhalten. Einfach nur d'Orfeuille zu bestechen genügt nicht, Essarts glaubt den König hinter sich und wird alles auf eine Karte setzen falls das nötig sein wird. Dann fällt alles in sich zusammen."

"Soll es doch."

"Pardon?" D'Artagnan blinzelte ob der harten Worte ihres Gegenübers. Rochefort wiederholte grimmig: "Soll es in sich zusammenfallen. Das haben die Herren sich alles selbst zuzuschreiben und ich schätze es nicht sonderlich, als Werkzeug missbraucht zu werden. Nach all den Jahren dachte ich, mir etwas mehr Vertrauen des Kardinals erarbeitet zu haben. Ich bin nicht wenig geneigt mich zurückzulehnen und dem Untergang nur noch zuzusehen."

"Hört auf damit!"

"Warum? Ich bin nicht halb so abhängig von meinem Dienstherrn, wie Ihr es seid, d'Artagnan. Vielleicht wird es Zeit sich zur Ruhe zu setzen."

"Das ist Unsinn, und das wisst Ihr auch!"

"Tatsächlich?"

"Muss jetzt ausgerechnet ich Euch den Kopf gerade rücken? Wo Ihr sonst immer der klügere von uns beiden seid? Denkt nach, Rochefort! Richelieu hat _Euch_, seinen besten Mann mit der Aufklärung einer Intrige beauftragt von der er bereits wusste, dass sie tödlich für ihn enden könnte, wenn er oder Ihr einen Fehler macht. Er hat Euch in Unkenntnis gelassen, weil sein eigenes Halbwissen Euch auf die falsche Fährte hätte locken können. Er vertraut darauf, dass Ihr von allein die Stücke zusammenfügen werdet, sogar seinen eigenen Plan dahinter erkennt und im richtigen Moment an seiner Seite steht, sollte etwas unerwartetes geschehen!"

Der Stallmeister musterte d'Artagnan einige Zeit schweigsam. Widersprüchliche Gedanken huschten ihm sichtlich über die Stirn und es brauchte eine Weile, sie zu ordnen. Hatte Richelieu nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, sich nicht an d'Artagnan zu halten bei seinen Nachforschungen? Das war bereits ein Fehler gewesen, das erwähnte Halbwissen, von dem Rochefort sich glücklicherweise nicht hatte beeinflussen lassen. Schließlich zeigte sich ein verschwindendes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. "Danke."

"Ihr stimmt mir zu?"

"Ja. Jetzt lasst uns verschwinden, wir sind schon zu lange hier." Eilig legte Rochefort die Quittungen zurück, verschloss das Fach und räumte die Bücher wieder ein. Fortuna hatte sich unterdessen von ihrem Platz erhoben und strich schnurrend den Eindringlingen um die Beine. D'Artagnan beachtete die Katze nicht weiter - aber neben ihr donnerte plötzlich ein Lärm los, als der Stallmeister heftig niesen musste.

"Teufel noch-!" Weiter kam der Leutnant nicht mit ihrem Fluch, denn schon wurde die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer aufgerissen.

"Keine Bewegung!" herrschte ein Gardist ihnen entgegen, den Degen schon gezogen und bereit zum Angriff. Auch d'Artagnans Hand schnellte zum Griff der Waffe, allerdings trat Rochefort einen Schritt vor und gab sich zu erkennen. Wohl auch deshalb bellte die Wache nicht sofort nach Verstärkung, der Degen verblieb jedoch fest in ihrer Hand. "Rochefort."

"Derselbe."

"Was habt Ihr hier zu suchen?!" herrschte der Gardist für d'Artagnan überraschend respektlos und eher wütend als überrascht. "Und wer ist das bei Euch?"

Rochefort bedeutete dem Leutnant, sich nicht einzumischen und vor allem die Klinge in der Scheide zu lassen. Dann erhellte er mit der Kerze ihre beiden Gesichter. Der Gardist schien sie beide sofort zu erkennen und stöhnte: "Ihr schleppt ausgerechnet diesen Musketier mit her? Seid Ihr von Sinnen, Rochefort?"

"Nicht mehr als sonst üblich, Jussac."

D'Artagnan hätte selbst beinahe einen Stoßseufzer gen Himmel geschickt. Von allen Gardisten, denen sie hätten in die Arme laufen können, musste es unbedingt ihr Erzfeind sein. Der ließ den Degen jetzt zumindest sinken, hielt ihn aber bereit während er ein paar Schritte näher kam und sich dabei nach weiteren unliebsamen Gästen umsah. "Ihr wisst, dass ich Euch verhaften müsste? Beide?"

"Versucht es doch." knurrte d'Artagnan angriffslustig. Im Kerzenschein konnte sie nun auch Jussacs Gesicht sehen. Der Leutnant der Gardisten war älter als d'Artagnan, erste Falten in seinem Gesicht zeugten von einem ernsten und erfahrenen, leicht erregbaren, aber auch aufrechten Charakter. Jetzt widmete Jussac seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Stallmeister und ignorierte den Musketier. "Ihr werdet wegen Mordes gesucht und dass ein Musketier hier nichts verloren hat, muss ich nicht erwähnen."

"Wie bei allem, habe ich auch in diesem Fall meine Gründe, Monsieur le lieutenant."

"Und wie bei allem, werdet Ihr mir auch jetzt diese Gründe nicht nennen, Monsieur le comte."

"Ihr könnt Gedanken lesen, scheint's."

Jussac winkte ab. "Reine Erfahrung. Mir juckt es wirklich in den Fingern, Euch dingfest zu nehmen. Allein um das Gesicht Seiner Eminenz zu sehen wenn ich ihm _diese_ Einbrecher vorführe."

"Ah, aber wenn ich nun auf Befehl Seiner Eminenz selbst hier bin? Dann würdet Ihr Euch nur lächerlich machen."

Jussac schnaubte abfällig. "Das seid Ihr nicht, soviel steht fest. Andererseits ist mir die Überraschung für den Kardinal den Papierkram im Anschluss nicht wert. Nein, ich geleite Euch persönlich hinaus, nicht dass Ihr Euch noch weiter im Palais verlauft."

D'Artagnan machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Verwunderung. "So einfach ist das?"

Zornig wandte sich Jussac ihr zu. "Ich bin sicher, ich werde noch eine sehr gute Erklärung hierfür bekommen. Ansonsten weiß ich, wo ich und meine Männer Euch finden können." Jussac steckte endlich die Waffe weg, während er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und anscheinend erwartete, dass Rochefort und d'Artagnan ihm folgen würden. Der Stallmeister schloss sich ihm auch sofort an und die junge Frau beeilte sich mit den Herren Schritt zu halten. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung nahm Jussac nicht den direkten Weg, sondern vermied ebenso jedes Aufeinandertreffen mit seinen Wachen oder den Dienstboten. Sie wechselten kein Wort miteinander bis sie schließlich wieder denselben Nebeneingang erreichten, durch den sie auch hineingelangt waren. Erst dort meinte Jussac mit einigem Sarkasmus in der Stimme: "Ich schließe hinter euch ab, nur keine Umstände - und wenn Ihr mir das nächste Mal auf meinem Rundgang die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagt, nehme ich das persönlich."

D'Artagnan starrte den anderen Leutnant entgeistert an und ahnte, dass die eigentliche Rückendeckung die ganze Zeit über Jussac gewesen war, von ihnen beiden unbemerkt. Rochefort neigte dankbar, wenn auch ein wenig spöttisch, den Kopf. "Ich werde es mir merken."

"Macht, dass ihr verschwindet!" scheuchte Jussac sie endgültig davon und sie taten wie ihnen geheißen. Der Weg zurück über den Innenhof und aus dem Palais verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und wieder auf der Straße musste d'Artagnan einfach fragen: "Was zum Teufel war das?!"

"Ein unverhoffter Verbündeter. Wir sind nicht gerade Freunde, aber nach Jahren des gemeinsamen Dienstes wissen Jussac und ich, dass wir auf derselben Seite stehen."

"Was immer Ihr sagt, Rochefort. Er kann hoffentlich den Mund halten, falls er auch noch gelauscht haben sollte."

"Ich nehme an, Jussac hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun seine Männer um das Arbeitszimmer herum zu delegieren und ist lieber selbst bei meinem verräterischen Lärm hinzu gestürzt, bevor es einer der anderen Gardisten getan hätte."

D'Artagnan hob die Brauen. "Keine Freunde, ja?"

"Alte Kameraden." schmunzelte der Stallmeister. "Wir sollten uns hier ebenfalls trennen."

"Was werdet Ihr unternehmen?"

"Ich gehe zurück zum 'Tannenzapfen'. Behalte d'Orfeuille im Auge."

"Das ist mir bewusst. Was Ihr als nächstes darüber hinaus unternehmen werdet, will ich wissen."

Rochefort rieb sich übers Kinn. "Wenn Ihr Recht habt, zählt Seine Eminenz auf mich als seinen Schild. Wir werden uns also in zwei Tagen wiedersehen."

"Auf der Jagd. Zum Finale..."

"So ist es. Geht nach Hause zu Eurem Vater."

Die junge Frau protestierte ausnahmsweise nicht dagegen von Rochefort herumkommandiert zu werden. Der Aufforderung kam sie dennoch nicht sofort nach. "Werden wir auch auf derselben Seite stehen bei unserer nächsten Begegnung?"

„Verlasst Euch darauf, d'Artagnan."

„Ihr habt einen Plan, oder?"

"Nur eine vage Idee. Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

D'Artagnan hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber zu wissen, dass der Stallmeister bereits über einen Plan für ihre gemeinsame Sache nachdachte, gab Ihr trotz der scheinbar aussichtslosen Lage neue Zuversicht. "Nun gut, wie Ihr meint. Lasst von Euch hören!"

"Das werde ich." versprach Rochefort und mit einem letzten Grußwort trennten sie sich vor dem Kardinalspalais.


End file.
